Strings of Fate
by Amaterasu1969
Summary: Kagome's violinist cousin, Helen comes to Japan as an exchange student. She's got a secret that even she doesn't know about. What happens when she falls down the well and meets a certain silver haired daiyoukai?
1. Enter, Helen

_**Yeah, yeah…Why on earth is she writing another one when there's one more that she hasn't even finished yet? I just can't help it!**_

_**Don't own Inuyasha!**_

_**Summary: Kagome's violin playing cousin, Helen, comes over to Japan for a student exchange program. She's got a secret that even she doesn't know about. But what happens when she falls down the well and meets a certain silver haired daiyoukai?**_

_**Laughter, jealousy, chaos and love ensue!**_

_**Pairings: Sess/Helen**_

_**Sess/Kagura (Only for a few chaps!)**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Mir/San**_

_**Chapter one: Enter, Helen**_

**XoXoXo**

"Remind me again why we're here and not down the well," Inuyasha said irritably.

Kagome sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. "I told you, Inuyasha," she began. "We're here to greet my cousin, Helen."

They were at the airport and Kagome was there, along with her family, to pick up her cousin, Helen, who was coming to Japan as an exchange student from the United States.

Inuyasha scowled at her. "But why do I have to come as well?" he complained. "I mean, she's your cousin! And you've dressed me in these funny clothes." True, Kagome had forced Inuyasha into a pair of baggy jeans and a red shirt and, of course, his hat. "You've even forced me leave Tessaiga behind!"

"You can't bring a sword into an airport!" Kagome said, now growing irritated as they now watched passengers file out of the airplane.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, looking around. "There is a lot of weird stuff here. Like that giant metal bird thing that's spitting out people."

"That's an airplane and it's not 'spitting out' people," Kagome explained.

"Nee-chan," Souta piped up. "Helen-neechan's over there!" Souta called Helen 'nee-chan' even though she wasn't his sister. She was an only child.

Kagome looked at the direction Souta was pointing at; a black haired girl was waving at them. She wore a navy blue halter top and a pair of black jeans. The rest of Kagome's family made their way over to her, but Kagome drew Inuyasha aside. "Listen," she said, looking the hanyou in the eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Helen mustn't know about your being a hanyou, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"No funny business. Don't use your powers and try to act normal."

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome! Calm down! She won't know about the feudal era."

"Good," Kagome said, nodding her head. "Oh! And another thing…I can't go back to the feudal era for a month."

"What!?" Inuyasha half shouted. Several passersby stared at them. Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, Kagome's mom approached them.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi said in her usual cheery voice. "I'd like you to meet Helen, Helen; this is Inuyasha, Kagome's friend."

Helen gave the hanyou a cheery smile and shook his hand. She had dark hair that fell in loose curls past her shoulders which contrasted perfectly against her creamy skin. Her icy blue eyes had a twinkle in them and Kagome noticed that her cousin wore a gold necklace with a tiny crystal half circle as its pendant.

"Hey, Kaggy!" Helen said, hugging her cousin. Their mothers were sisters and even though Helen's parents were both Japanese, they not only had moved to the States when Helen was only five, they even gave their daughter a non Japanese name. Her father died and was buried in the States.

"Helen, how are you?" Kagome asked, hugging her cousin in turn. "The last time I saw you, you were only five years old!"

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, turning to the hanyou. "Could you please help Souta get Helen's luggage?"

Inuyasha followed Souta. "What's that metal tunnel?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the chute from where the bags come from.

"That's where the bags come from," Souta explained, grabbing a small blue suitcase.

After they had grabbed the bags, they went out the airport where Kagome and the others were waiting. They took a taxi home (Inuyasha growled at the cab before Kagome ushered him inside).

"It's been such a long time since I've been here," Helen said, staring at the shrine grounds.

"Come on in, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said. Helen moved gladly into the house. "Why don't you go freshen up in Kagome's room? Inuyasha and Souta can take your bags upstairs to the guest room. Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

The girls went up to Kagome's room while Inuyasha and Souta followed them behind. Kagome ushered Helen in and slammed the door shut.

"So what's new?" Kagome asked.

Helen smiled at her. "Same old, same old," the fifteen year old replied, fingering her pendant. "I'm so excited to see what your school and friends are like! Does Inuyasha go to the same school you do?"

"Err…He's here on a vacation," Kagome said cautiously. "So…do you still practice the violin?"

Helen nodded excitedly. "In fact…There's a competition here that I'm joining next week. Mama signed me up for it."

Kagome smirked. "So coming here has its advantages."

"I still have to study though."

There was a tiny knock on the door and Souta's head poked in. "Mama says dinner's ready."

**XoXoXo**

Kagome and Helen stared at Inuyasha as he ate his ramen at an unbelievable pace. "Inuyasha," Kagome groaned.

"What?" the hanyou asked. He had changed back into his usual clothes, except for the hat. His strange clothing had earned him a curious glance from Helen.

"Can you please eat a bit more…slow?" the miko requested. Inuyasha didn't listen to her as he continued to eat in the same barbaric way.

"So Helen," Mrs. Higurashi said, trying to pry Helen's gaze away from Inuyasha. "How is my sister?"

"She's fine Aunt H," Helen assured; she always called Mrs. Higurashi 'Aunt H.'

"Glad to hear it," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Hey, Helen-neechan," Souta piped up. "Did you bring your violin with you?"

Helen nodded.

"What's a violin?" Inuyasha asked, looking up from his ramen.

"Inuyasha's an ignorant person," Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I can play it for you later," Helen offered.

"I don't think you should play it tonight, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You have school tomorrow. Oh! Which reminds me, I've had a couple of uniforms made for you, and I've placed them in the guestroom."

Kagome gave her a cousin a grin. "We're starting school tomorrow!"

**XoXoXo**

Kagome woke up early. She quickly changed into her uniform and hurried to Helen's room to see if she could do anything for her cousin. Outside the door, Kagome heard the sweet melody of a violin. She hesitated before knocking; she didn't want to disturb her cousin's playing.

She knocked. "Come in," Helen called. Kagome opened the door and stepped into her cousin's room. She was already wearing her uniform.

"Morning, Kaggy!" Helen said, placing her violin on the table near her window.

"Please don't call me that in public," Kagome said, a smile creeping up the side of her face. Helen smirked. "Kaggy, shouldn't we go and have breakfast now?"

Kagome pretended to groan with misery as she and Helen walked downstairs to breakfast.

"I haven't seen your friend, Inuyasha, this morning," Helen said, taking a sip of water.

"Err…he went…somewhere," Kagome said. Helen looked her cousin in the eye and asked, "Is he"-she lowered her voice so that Souta couldn't hear-"your boyfriend?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning as she looked down at her eggs and didn't bother to answer the question.

"He's cute, you know," Helen teased, Kagome looked at her, shocked. "I hope he has a brother!"

"Ehh…" Was all Kagome could say.

After the two finished their breakfast, they bade Mrs. Higurashi goodbye and left the shrine grounds for the school. "Kagome!" three voices called out. Kagome didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as her three friends ran up to her and Helen.

"Who is she?" Ayumi asked nodding her head at Helen.

"Oh, this is Helen, my cousin. Helen these are my friends, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan and Eri-chan." Kagome pointed to each girl as she said their name. "Helen's in the exchange program."

Yuka squealed with excitement. "You're the one Ms. Nagasaki said was coming! The student from America! But…Eh? You're Japanese!"

Helen smiled at her. "I grew up in the States, you see."

The three of them nodded as they began walking towards the school.

"Kagome!" a male voice called. A second later, Houjo rode his bike to them. "You're coming to school," he panted, getting off his bike. "Here, I got you an energy drink."

Kagome sweat dropped as Houjo handed her the drink. He turned his gaze towards Helen. "Huh? Who is this?" he asked. "She's the new exchange student," Yuka quickly explained.

"Nice to teem…I mean nice to see…I mean nice to meet you," Houjo stuttered. He shook Helen's hand and quickly rode off, looking red in the face.

"Ohhh…" Eri said. "Houjo-kun likes you!"

Helen and Kagome ignored them as they walked into the school. "Ignore them," Kagome said as they entered the classroom. "They're always like that."

Helen giggled as the three triplets followed them in.

**XoXoXo**

School passed with a flurry of activities that resulted in the class earning Helen's respect. Before anyone knew it, school was over.

"Come on Helen," Kagome said, grabbing her cousin's hand.

"Uhmm…you go ahead," Helen said, taking her hand away from Kagome's. "They're something I have to ask the music instructor."

"Violin?" Kagome asked.

Helen nodded. "I'm going to ask her to tutor me for the competition next week."

"But tomorrow's a Saturday!" Kagome exclaimed.

"True," Helen said calmly as she began to back into the school. "But I'll need all the practice I can get!" With that she ran off.

Kagome sighed and walked back to the shrine.

**XoXoXo**

"Hey, mama!" Kagome greeted as she walked in. Her mom greeted her and Kagome went up to her room. She found Inuyasha standing at the window. There was a rather grave silence around the hanyou.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to face her. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"Sango's really sick; she fell into a river. At first she started sneezing but then, she started to grow hot."

"Wait right here, I'll get some medicine." Kagome went downstairs and found the medicine. She quickly ran back upstairs.

"I'll have to go with you," the miko said. "But we'd better hurry before Helen comes back." Inuyasha nodded.

A few minutes later, they were in Kaede's hut where Sango was lying. She was quite hot and Miroku was sitting near her.

"H-hey, Kagome-chan,"she said weakly.

"Try not to talk," Kagome said gently. She picked up the packet of medicine and a bottle of water. Sango eased herself to a sitting position so she could gulp down some water and the medicine. After she did so, she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Kagome said to Miroku. "I think Inuyasha should stay here." The hanyou nodded as Kagome got up.

"I'll take you back to the well," Inuyasha offered, which Kagome gladly accepted, quite pleased.

**XoXoXo**

Helen climbed the stone steps back to the Higurashi shrine. She had violin practice tomorrow and some major algebra homework to tackle tonight.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Kagome coming out of the well shrine. _Strange,_ Helen thought as she watched her cousin head back into the house._ We're not allowed into the shrine._

She decided it was none of her business as she walked quickly back into the house.

**XoXoXo**

**So how's that?  
Yeah, yeah I know there's not much action here, but there's a really big surprise in the next chapter!**


	2. Kidnapped!

_**I don't own Inuyasha (Sheesh, I thought that was quite obvious**_

_**Chapter two: Kidnapped! **_

**XoXoXo**

The next morning, Helen allowed her fingers to gently caress her violin. She practiced the piece which she planned to use for the competition; it was called 'Dearest.' She was going to be practicing with their music teacher, who was quite delighted that she had a student was willing to come to her.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Kagome walked in, wearing-strange enough-her school uniform. Helen stopped playing and Kagome smiled at her. "You play so good; I don't know why you even bothered to ask Ms. Nagasaki to help you."

"Practice makes perfect," Helen said innocently.

"Well if you're done practicing, Mama has breakfast ready."

"Kaggy, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Why are you wearing you uniform, it's a Saturday, remember?"

Kagome looked red in the face. In truth she was going to the feudal era to check up on Sango and bring her more medicine; Kagome was used to wearing her uniform when she went to the feudal era.

"Oh," Kagome said, trying to find an answer. "That's because I-"

"Never mind," Helen said quickly, noticing Kagome's discomfort. "It's none of my business."

Kagome smiled at her cousin. That was one of the many things that she liked about her. Helen never pried people for information. Kagome left Helen's room so the young violinist could change.

Helen was wearing a white halter and black jeans when she came down to breakfast, bringing her violin with her, her necklace sparkling in the early morning sun. Inuyasha was there, wearing his strange clothes and his hat.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha," Helen greeted, giving the hanyou a smile. Inuyasha nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What'll you have for breakfast, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Umm…I won't have any, thanks," Helen said. "I said I'd be at Ms. Nagasaki's house by nine it's already eight thirty."

"Just make sure you get something to eat, okay dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said. Helen nodded as she walked out of the house. As she bent down to put on her flat heeled sandals, she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha leave the house via the backdoor. Kagome had her backpack with her and Helen watched as the two made their way to the well shrine.

_What are those two up two?_ Helen thought as she tucked her violin under one arm. She took out her cell phone and checked the time. Eight thirty five. _Don't you dare, Helen!_ She scolded herself. _It's none of your business!_

Helen couldn't keep her curiosity contained as she noticed that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome came out of the well shrine.

_It can't hurt to check if they're alright, right?_ Helen thought as she made her way to the well shrine. Using one hand, since she had her violin in the other, she gently slid open the door and blinked.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome was inside!

_Where did they go?_ Helen thought as she descended the wooden steps that lead to the well. She stared into the well's depths. Years before when she and Kagome were only five, they came into the well shrine and heard strange noises coming from it. Scared, both girls had run out and vowed never to set foot in it again. It seems that Kagome had forgotten her vow.

As Helen peered into the well's dark depths she felt a strange force coming from within it. It felt as if the well was telling her to jump in. She felt Buyo brush against her jeans, startled she tumbled into well. Blue light enveloped her as she fell. _What on earth?_ She thought. She braced herself for the impact, but there was none. Instead, she found herself at the very bottom of the well.

_Was that lighting trick?_ Helen thought as she picked up her fallen violin. She looked at the well's opening and sighed.

"Buyo, if you can understand me, go get grandpa!" Helen called. _This is stupid_, she thought as she began, with great difficulty because of her instrument, to climb out of the well.

She heaved herself out of the well and blinked. She was in a forest. _Why am I in a forest? _She thought as she looked around. She could swear she had fallen in a well in the well shrine so how on earth did she get here?

She looked around. It was a luscious and green forest and the air smelled fresh and pure. She looked over at the treetops where one tree towered over the rest.

_The Goshinboku_!

Heart hammering, Helen ran towards the sacred tree, certain that the shrine would be nearby. She stopped. She was facing the tree but there was no shrine. _Just great,_ Helen thought as she sat down on one of the tree's gigantic roots. She leaned comfortably against the tree's trunk to think of what she should do next.

Helen quickly took out her phone with the idea of calling Mrs. Higurashi but she stopped. _What the!?_ She thought. _No measly signal! Just great!_ Fuming, Helen stowed her phone away and sighed. She stared at the tree's leaves. _Where am I, anyway?_ She thought. She picked up her violin and decided to play since playing usually calmed her nerves.

**XoXoXo**

"It isn't safe for you to see me," Sesshoumaru said to Kagura, who pouted at him. "If Naraku finds out, he will kill you."

"Do you think I care if he finds out?" Kagura asked fiercely. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and sighed.

"I don't want you to get harmed," the daiyoukai said simply. Ever since they had told each other how they felt for the other, Sesshoumaru feared that Naraku would find out. Even though they were together, they had never said the words 'I love you' to one another, not even once. Kagura couldn't even remember when Sesshoumaru had tried to kiss her, since he never did. She didn't mind, though. Just knowing that they belonged to one another was enough for the wind witch.

"Naraku won't find out," Kagura said confidently as she pulled herself away from him. "I'll make sure of it. But when will you tell Rin and Jaken?" Sesshoumaru had kept Kagura a secret from his companions since he knew that Rin was afraid of Kagura.

"I'll tell them…soon enough," he said. Kagura sighed and took out her feather.

"I'll see you soon, then," she said and flew off. Sesshoumaru watched her go then he too began walking back to where he had left his companions.

He stopped. Somewhere in the distance he heard a sweet melody like none that he had heard before. Even his mother's flute playing couldn't compare to it. Curious, the daiyoukai decided to investigate. He suddenly realized that he was in the very are where Inuyasha was sealed to fifty years ago. He knew that his hanyou brother would be around here somewhere. But the sweet melody made him curious.

He continued to walk until he came to the tree where his brother had been sealed. He hid behind a tree and looked at the source of the melody.

A young girl was playing a strange instrument that he had never seen before. She was obviously a human but that didn't make the sound she produced unpleasant. He continued to watch her.

She was wearing a strange assortment of garments and loose curls fell past her shoulders. But what caught his attention was the necklace she wore. _It couldn't be,_ he thought. Lady Shinsuke had sealed her away years ago…But what was she doing here? There was no mistaking that necklace. It matched the one he had, the one that he didn't bother to wear.

Curios, he stepped out of hiding.

Helen stopped her playing and stared at the rustling bushes. A second later, a white haired being stepped out. They stared at each other for a moment. He was strange. He wore some sort of armor and he had silver hair. His eyes were yellow there were strange marking on his face. The empty left sleeve of his haori indicated a missing limb.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome placed a wet towel on Sango's forehead and continued to watch the sleeping exterminator. Her fever had now gone down, but that didn't mean that Sango was out of hot water.

"Is she going to be fine?" Miroku asked.

"She'll live," Kagome said as Kirara mewed in a relieved way.

Shippou dug through Kagome's backpack for a packet of sweets, finding what he wanted, he sat down next to Inuyasha to enjoy them.

"Gimme some," Inuyasha demanded.

"No, they're mine," Shippou said stubbornly.

"Gimme!" Inuyasha tugged at the sweets.

"No!"

"Give them to me!" 

"Kagome!"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Stupid beads, someday, I'll get rid of them."

Inuyasha sat once more and stiffened. He stared outside the doorpost. "Kagome"-the miko turned to the hanyou-"I maybe imagining it but, Helen's scent is here."

Kagome looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Who's Helen?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's cousin," Inuyasha said. The monk had a look on his face which clearly stated his next victim would be Helen, if he got the chance to meet her. Inuyasha stiffened again. He stood up so fast, that everyone in the room stared at him.

"Kagome it_ is_ Helen and she's not alone…Sesshoumaru is with her!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I'll go with Inuyasha," Miroku said hurriedly. "Kagome stay with Sango!"

With that both of them ran out of the hut.

**XoXoXo**

Helen looked at the man before her. Either he was going to some sort of costume party, or he was going to some sort of convention.

"Who are you?" he asked. Helen's eyes strayed to the swords strapped to his waist. Were they real?

Helen didn't stand up as she continued to stare at the man.

"Can you not talk?" the man asked. His eyes, like his voice, were cold and devoid of emotion.

"My name is Helen," the girl said, still not standing. Sesshoumaru stared at her. It couldn't be her. This woman did not show any courtesy at all. She should have stood up when she introduced herself. Either her necklace was just a fake or it was just an imitation.

Still he was curios. He had to know how that girl had gotten hold of that necklace. "Where do you come from?" he asked. This time, Helen stood up and jumped from the tree's roots, her violin under her arm.

"Sorry," she said. "But I can't talk to a person I don't know."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. She must never have seen a demon before; otherwise she would have been cowering with fear.

Helen walked past him and he grabbed her arm. "Hey!" she said as she let her violin drop.

"I asked you a question," he said, turning her around so they faced each other. Helen felt pain at her arm; she glimpsed at his hand and saw his sharp talons digging painfully into her flesh.

"Sesshoumaru! Get away from her!" a voice called. A second later, Inuyasha and a strange guy burst from the trees.

"Inuyasha?" Helen asked. He looked at his hat free head and noticed that he had…dog ears?

"I have business with this onna, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, still not letting go of Helen's arm. Helen looked at him, then at Inuyasha. Little brother? These two were related? But Helen should have known that when she first saw this man, Sesshoumaru, so Inuyasha called him.

"What business could you have with her!? She's just a human!" Inuyasha spat.

_Human?_ Helen thought. _What does he mean?_

She watched as Inuyasha took out a huge sword from a sheath at his side. "If you don't let her go, then I'll make you!" Helen watched, wide-eyed, as Inuyasha charged at both she and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Helen's waist and jumped out of the way, avoiding Tessaiga. Helen struggled against him but it was just useless.

"Let me go, you!" Helen snapped, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru glared down at her and she remained quiet.

"Don't hide behind her, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

They man who was with him said, "Be careful Inuyasha, or you might hit her!"

"I know that, Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him then at Helen. He tightened his grasp on her waist, knocking her out.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted staring at the unconscious Helen in his brother's arm.

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he flew off.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted as he watched the two fly off. He couldn't hit his brother with the Kaze no Kizu, otherwise, he'd hit Helen too. He watched helplessly as his brother flew out of sight.

"Kagome's gonna kill me," the hanyou said. He picked up Helen's violin and stared at Miroku.

"But what did Sesshoumaru want with her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "We'd better get back to Kagome."

**XoXoXo**

_**That's it for now.**_

_**What will happen to poor Helen? Review please!**_


	3. Lady Shinsuke

_**I do not own Inuyasha…**_

_**I only own the plot and the OC's of this story…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter three: Lady Shinsuke**_

**XoXoXo**

"You are correct, the two necklaces match…"

"Then it is her?"

"Isn't that obvious, Sesshoumaru?"

"I have summoned Lady Shinsuke."

"Good."

Those were the voices that Helen heard as she slowly regained consciousness. She didn't open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was looking into the eyes of the person who had abducted her.

She stirred slightly. "She's awake then," a woman's voice was saying. Helen's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around, quite shocked at where she was. She was sitting up in a bed with silken sheets. She was in a handsomely furnished room and there were two (?) people in it aside from her.

One of them was the man who had abducted her, Sesshoumaru, she recalled. The other was a woman who nearly resembled Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" Helen asked, narrowing her eyes.

The woman, her name was Takeida, laughed. "It _is_ her," she said. "She has her father's demanding attitude."

_Father?_ Helen thought. _What is she talking about? Does she know my father?_

"My name is Takeida," the woman said. "And this impudent young man is my son, Sesshoumaru." Geez, what weird names.

Sesshoumaru only glared at her.

There was a soft knock on the door, drawing the attention of the three to it. "Enter," Sesshoumaru called lazily.

"Try to be a little more lively, Sesshoumaru," Takeida said as the door slowly opened. "After all, your mate has been found."

_Mate?_ Helen thought. The door fully opened and another woman walked in. She had golden hair that fell to her waist in loose curls, she had pointed ears, pale skin, was wearing a very elaborate kimono and her eyes…

Were shaped just like Helen's only they were violet instead of ice blue.

"Takeida, is it true?" the woman asked quietly. Takeida smiled at her and gestured to Helen.

The woman's lower lip trembled as she stared at the girl sitting up in the bed, and, as if she didn't want to believe something, she turned back to Takeida. "Do you have any proof that it is her?" she asked.

Takeida help up two crystal necklaces that looked alike. It was then that Helen realized that the other necklace must be hers since her half circle necklace was gone.

The woman gasped and much to Helen's surprise, the woman ran up to her and embraced her. "My daughter!" the woman sobbed.

_Daughter?_ Helen thought. These people were clearly deranged.

"Now, now, Shinsuke," Takeida said. "You'll frighten the girl."

Helen pulled away from Shinsuke's embrace. She got out of bed and stared at the woman. "Who are you and why do you call me your daughter?" she demanded.

"Just like her father," Takeida said again.

Shinsuke stared at Helen. "I call you 'daughter' because you are what you are."

"I barely know any of you," Helen pointed out.

"True," Shinsuke said. "But you are my daughter and I have proof."

Helen raised an eyebrow at her. Shinsuke bit her lower lip. "Listen to me," the demoness said. "I am Lady Shinsuke, Lady of the Eastern Lands, and you are my daughter."

"I still don't get how is it that I am your daughter."

Shinsuke looked exasperated. "Listen to me…Years ago, when you were born, all the lords of the lands aside from your father had sons. When the lords found out that you were the only royal daughter in the country, they tried to persuade your father to betroth you to one of their sons, since they didn't want any of their sons to marry a court official's daughter and aside from that…if they were to be your mate, your husband would rule over his land and the Eastern lands. Your father chose to betroth you to the Western Lord's son, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked coldly at Helen, who stared back at him in the same way.

"The other lords were furious. They vowed, or rather threatened, to kill you. I was afraid since your father died, and then I made a choice," Shinsuke looked at Helen, sadness in her eyes. "I bound you to a human body when you were just an infant and, since I have the ability to, I created a portal to another time and sent you there…You can imagine how I deeply regret it…But it was to keep you safe…"

Helen looked at Shinsuke, her head almost aching. Did this mean that she was what they were? She had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't human…

As she looked at Lady Shinsuke the only explanation came to her head. "You're all mental," she said flatly. Everyone was taken aback by what she said but they didn't respond.

"It's true," Shinsuke replied. "If you were free of your human bonds then you would see that you look like me and your father."

"She has your eyes…" Takeida observed. Sesshoumaru, very uncharacteristically, rolled _his_ eyes.

Helen ignored Sesshoumaru as she looked at Shinsuke. "Okay," she decided to play along, if these people were crazy she was in danger. "If I am your daughter…then what am I? And how do I 'break free' from these 'bonds' of which you speak?"

Shinsuke looked hopefully at her. "You are a dog demoness-"

That was enough to make Helen dizzy.

"-and the only way for you to break free from your bonds is if you accept Sesshoumaru as your mate." Again, Sesshoumaru glared at her. Helen didn't notice; she was to busy trying not to faint.

She shook her head. She knew perfectly well what 'mate' was.

"I can't be your daughter," she said, forgetting to play along. "Demons aren't real…They are merely fiction!"

Takeida sighed. "Why did you even send her five hundred years into the future…?"

Shinsuke looked down cast.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a servant with a-was that a fox's tail?-entered. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he breathed.

"What now?" the daiyoukai asked irritably. The servant faltered under the lord's gaze but managed to say what he wanted to. "Y-you're half-brother, Inuyasha…"

They didn't need to hear anymore since a moment later, they heard Inuyasha clearly shout, "Sesshoumaru, you cur, where the heck are you!?"

_Inuyasha!_ Helen thought.

"Predictable," Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. He turned to the servant. "Inform the guards that I will handle my dear brother personally."

The servant bowed and quickly walked out the door, Sesshoumaru following him.

**XoXoXo**

"Sesshoumaru, you cur, where the heck are you!?" Kagome heard Inuyasha shout. They decided to come to her cousin's aid. She, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara had left Sango and Shippou at Kaede's while they went in search of Helen.

Still Kagome had no idea why Sesshoumaru had any 'business' with her cousin, but whatever that was, it wasn't good. Looking at the palace, a white figure emerged from the castle's double oak doors.

Sesshoumaru smirked at them.

"Where's Helen?" Kagome demanded, glaring at the dog demon.

"Come to 'save' her, haven't you?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking out Tokijin. "You needn't do that, she is in no way harmed."

Inuyasha scoffed, waving Tessaiga threateningly at his brother. "And who would believe a stinking cur like you?"

"Why, if it isn't Inuyasha," a voice said. They looked up and there on the porch above the double oak doors, stood Takeida, looking smug and superior at the same time.

Inuyasha glared at the woman.

"Who is that woman?" Kagome whispered to Miroku. Miroku shrugged. "I don't know but from the looks of her, she looks like Sesshoumaru…Maybe his mother."

Kagome looked at Takeida. She never knew that Sesshoumaru's mother was still alive.

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from Takeida before he turned to Sesshoumaru. "If you won't hand her over, then I'll just have to destroy this stinkin' place!" Inuyasha charged at his brother, who jumped out of the way. Sesshoumaru sent a blast of energy from his Tokijin to Inuyasha, who was thrown off his feet.

"That threat came from a hanyou who couldn't even hit?" Sesshoumaru sneered. Kagome, quick as a flash, notched an arrow to her bow and released the string. The arrow whizzed towards Sesshoumaru, who merely jumped out of harm's way.

"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru said in annoyance.

"Then take this!" Miroku opened his wind tunnel. "Kazaana!"

Sesshoumaru planted his sword into the ground to keep himself from being sucked in. Inuyasha followed his brother's example and planted Tessaiga to the ground. Up on the balcony, Takeida clung to one of the stone columns.

As Miroku kept the wind tunnel open, a shard stinging pain ensued around the opening of the wind tunnel. Quickly closing it, he saw Sesshoumaru's mother smirking at him. One of her hands was raised and her fingers were red with blood. Inuyasha stared at her; he didn't need to know that she had just performed the blades of blood on Miroku.

Sesshoumaru immediately charged at Inuyash, who was caught unaware. A wide gash appeared on Inuyasha's chest where his brother's sword had made contact.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Miroku shouted in unison.

"Don't kill him, Sesshoumaru," Takeida said, gazing at the wound on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha gingerly got to his feet and glared at her. He didn't need her help.

**XoXoXo**

Helen watched as Takeida left the chamber to see how Sesshoumaru was faring against his brother. That left her and Shinsuke in the room. Shinsuke walked over to the dresser where Takeida had left the two necklaces. She picked Helen's up and looked the teenager in the eyes.

"You still won't believe me?" She asked.

"Listen," Helen said. "How could I? I've grown up in a world clearly different from yours…"

"But…you are still my daughter…"

"I am not," Helen insisted. "You've got the wrong girl…"

Shinsuke sighed and stared at Helen. Convincing her was going to be harder than she thought, so she decided to try a different approach.

"I know it is impossible to believe. I can imagine the shock that you must feel after knowing that you are a demoness bound in a human's body…and it also must be shocking for you to discover that you are betrothed to a man whom you barely even know…But that is the truth…"

Helen bit her lip. How was she going to get out of here? If Inuyasha was indeed outside then she could go to him and escape, but Shinsuke was in the room with her…What was she going to do?

As if it were an answer to her prayer, the door opened and a toad like creature carrying a staff entered the room. "Lady Shinsuke," he squawked, dropping down to a bow. "Lady Takeida requests that you come and explain things to Inuyasha."

Takeida nodded her head and bent down so she could whisper something to Jaken. "Don't let the girl out."

Helen looked at Takeida whispering to Jaken. "Here," Shinsuke said, she tossed the necklace to Helen, who wasn't quite fond of it as before. Shinsuke looked at her once then left the room.

Helen stared at the toad and asked, "You shouldn't you be somewhere else instead of…babysitting me?"

"If you mean that I should leave and go back to babysitting Rin, then I'd rather stay here and make sure that you don't get out!"

Helen didn't have time to wonder who 'Rin' was. "What is your name o highly honored servant?" Helen asked in her most flattering voice. If there was one thing she knew, it was the fact that most people, demons in this case, let their guard down when they were flattered.

"My name is Jaken, most trusted servant of Lord Sesshoumaru," the toad said proudly. _He's got a horrid taste in servants then,_ Helen thought.

"So…erm…how long have you been under his lordship?" she asked as she fastened the necklace to her neck.

"For a very long time," Jaken said proudly.

Helen carefully maneuvered herself between Jaken and the door. "Wow! He must trust you a lot!" Helen praised. Jaken puffed out his chest.

"You know what else, Jaken?" she said. "You're a dunce." Without further ado, Helen spun around, slid the door open and ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hey!" She heard Jaken shout at the top of his lungs. Helen raced down the narrow hallway, behind her, she could hear the toad running after her. She turned a corner and stopped. Which way? This place was huge! She turned right and prayed that it was the right way. Behind her, Jaken was panting as she tried to keep up with the human.

Helen hit the jackpot when she turned corner and saw the gigantic front doors. Beyond them, she could see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting and she could also see Kagome and the man named Miroku.

"Stop!" she heard Jaken screech.

"Fat chance," Helen whispered under hear breath. She ran through the doors and stopped, amazed. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were trying to kill each other with bursts of energy coming from their swords.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome looked at the castle doors and her eyes widened. "Helen!" she shouted. Everyone in the courtyard turned their attention to her. "Err…Hi?" she said.

"How did she get out?" Shinsuke asked, looking down from the porch. It had been completely useless trying to talk sense into Inuyasha.

Helen looked at Kagome and ran past Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru chased after her, but Inuyasha blocked her from his brother.

"You're not getting her!" the hanyou snapped.

"Watch and see." Sesshoumaru sent a blast of energy at him, knocking the hanyou off his feet. In truth, he didn't want to stop Helen from leaving, but he knew that his mother would make him.

"Kaggy!" Helen breathed as she reached Kagome.

"Helen, ride Kirara and go back to the well," Kagome said, indicating to a large two tailed cat. Helen looked doubtful.

"She's friendly…Now, ride her and jump down the well, leave Sesshoumaru to us!" Kagome said.

"But Kaggy, what about you-?"

"I'll catch up later, just go!" Helen mounted Kirara and with great difficulty they flew off. Helen breathed a sigh of relief as the wind rushed past her and Kirara.

**XoXoXo**

_**Okay, I'm done…  
What now, I wonder?  
Review please!**_


	4. What are you doing here?

_**I own nothing in this story except for the plot and the OC's!**_

_**Chapter four: What are you doing here!?**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen entered the kitchen via the back door. She was breathless and could have sworn that she heard her own heart beating madly in her chest.

"Helen! Where have you been?" Mrs. Higurashi, who had just entered the kitchen, said in a worried voice. "I was so worried when your teacher said you never showed up."

Helen sat down on a chair and sighed. "I got…sidetracked, Aunt H."

"You look pale and clammy; sit still while I get you some hot tea."

As Mrs. Higurashi bustled about making tea, Helen allowed her thoughts to wonder freely. So many things happened to her in one day! And not just little things, strange, unordinary things had happened. She wondered for a moment if Mrs. Higurashi knew about the well; she reached the conclusion that she must have.

Mrs. Higurashi set down two cups of warm tea on the table and sat down opposite Helen, who picked her tea up and blew. She took a sip, swallowed and looked at Mrs. Higurashi, who was taking a tiny sip of the scalding liquid.

"Aunt H," Helen said. Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her. "Am I…adopted?"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped sipping her tea and looked sternly at Helen. "Why no dear, why do you ask?"

Helen looked at the brownish liquid of the tea in her hands. "It's just that…I just got the feeling."

"No, you are Hisia's daughter and I can vouch for that. Now, where did you go off to this afternoon?"

Helen had a feeling that her aunt was hiding something from her. She knew how to get the truth out of her unsuspecting aunt.

"I've been in the feudal era," Helen said flatly. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened as she looked at Helen. She tried to act like she didn't know anything, but the simple act of eye widening was enough to give the unsuspecting aunt away.

"Feudal Era? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Higurashi said too unconvincingly.

Helen sighed. "Please don't act like you don't know about Kagome's visits to the feudal era; I know. I also know that Inuyasha isn't human…"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a look, "How did you know?"

"I fell down the well on my way to violin practice and there I was kidnapped by Inuyasha's demon brother, I think his name his name was Sesshoumaru, and a woman told me that I am her daughter and that she sent me here to the present for my own good…she also said that I was a demoness." Helen said all these very fast and firmly.

There was such a look of pure astonishment on Mrs. Higurashi's face that she didn't speak for a few minutes before she continued. "Dear-"

Helen interrupted her. "Aunt H you've heard me…Now I want to know…Am I adopted…Was what Lady Shinsuke saying valid?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked sadly at her niece. "Yes…you are adopted…"

Helen felt her insides vanish and she grew cold with dread. So Lady Shinsuke was right…She was her daughter. And she was a demoness.

"But," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "I am not the right person to tell you those things…your own mother should tell you."

"But which one is my mother?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked sadly at her and Helen looked determinedly at her. "When the exchange program ends, I'm going back to the States and confront my mother…"

"You will now, will you?" Mrs. Higurashi said. Helen nodded at her. She placed her unfinished tea down and left the kitchen and up to her room. She flopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thoughts swirling around her like a heavy fog. She sighed and rolled over on her side. She didn't even have her violin to comfort her.

It was true…She was a demoness bound in a human's body and worst of all she was truly betrothed to that man named Sesshoumaru. She decided she didn't like him because she also had the feeling that _he_ didn't like _her_.

She placed a finger to her necklace and bit her lip. She was startled out of her deep thoughts when something furry brushed against her back.

"Buyo!" Helen said, sitting up in bed and glaring at the cat. "Don't scare me like that!" Then she remembered that it was because of Buyo that she fell down the well in the first place.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Helen called out.

Kagome walked into her cousin's room, holding something behind her back. "Hey," Kagome said quietly. "How are you?"

"I feel horrid," Helen said blandly. Kagome just smiled at her.

"This'll cheer you up, then." The miko handed Helen her violin. Helen smiled at her. "Thanks, Kaggy, I wondered where this went."

Kagome sat down on the edge of Helen's bed and said, "What happened to you anyway?"

Helen sighed then looked at her cousin. "One"-she raised her pinky-"I fell down the well and into the Sengoku Jidai; two"-she raised her ring finger-"I was kidnapped by Inuyasha's demon brother, I think his name was Sesshoumaru; three"-she raised her middle finger-"a demoness told me that I was her daughter and that I'm a demoness bound in a human body; four"-she raised her index finger-"I didn't believe them and told them they were mental and five"-she raised her thumb-"the worst part is…I'm betrothed to Inu baka."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're betrothed to Inuyasha!?" Already she could feel her heart breaking.

"No, no! Not Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh," Kagome said relief in her voice. But then she looked at her cousin with wide startled eyes. "Sesshoumaru!?"

"Don't get all excited," Helen said bitterly.

"Helen…" Kagome said. "What'll you do now?"

"I'll forget that I ever fell into the well and when the exchange program's over, I'm going back to the States…After all who would wanna remain here, with Inu baka?"

"Wait a minute," Kagome said. "If you're a demoness in a human's body then…how do you become what you were?"

"I become a demoness if ever I decide to accept my betrothal to Sesshoumaru…Another good reason to stay out of Feudal Japan…I swear Sesshoumaru hates me."

"Sesshoumaru hates everyone," Kagome pointed out. And to her surprise, Helen laughed aloud.

"Kaggy, do you remember when I asked you if Inuyasha had a brother? Guess it shows that you should be careful with what you say!"

Kagome looked at her cousin; if she could still laugh then she would be fine. "So," Helen said. "I've told you about what happened to me, now it's your turn to tell me all about your little adventure."

Kagome explained all about the Shikon jewel and all about Naraku and about her companions. "So Inuyasha's a hanyou?" Helen said. She sighed. "I wondered why Sesshoumaru hated him."

"Kaggy," Helen continued. "No matter what, we're still cousins, right?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

**XoXoXo**

Lady Shinsuke sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Come now, Shinsuke," Takeida said in a comforting voice.

"I didn't even know her name, the name I know she must prefer, the name she's gotten used to hearing," Shinsuke said sadly.

"I believe she was called 'Helen,'" Sesshoumaru said.

"Helen…what a sweet name," Shinsuke said. It was clear to Takeida that her closest friend was falling into a state of depression. Takeida sighed. "Sesshoumaru, go after Helen, will you? Convince her to come back."

Sesshoumaru had a look on his face. He knew it. He knew that his mother would make him do such a thing. He inwardly cursed. He didn't have time to look for that girl due to the fact that he had planned to meet Kagura later in the morning.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru. "I will leave in the morning." He left the room, looking smug and annoyed.

**XoXoXo**

Helen opened her eyes just as the morning sun crept into her bedroom. She yawned and got out of bed. She stared at her violin on the table as she walked towards the bathroom in her room. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

_Forget everything that happened yesterday,_ Helen thought as she splashed cold water on her face.

She bathed then changed into her uniform and went downstairs to breakfast where she surprised Mrs. Higurashi with a cheery good morning as if nothing happened to her.

A few minutes later she and Kagome left the house and headed for school.

"Um…Helen," Kagome said as they crossed the street.

"What?"

"Why are you so cheerful today?"

Helen gave her a big sunny smile. "That's because I've decided to forget about everything that happened yesterday!"

"That's good," Kagome said.

"Hey, Helen!" Houjo rode up to the two of them. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a moment."

Helen looked at Kagome, who nodded. Just as Helen and Houjo moved away, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi ran over to Kagome.

"Oh no!" Yuka said. "Houjo-kun likes Helen-chan!" 

"Poor Kagome," Eri said sympathetically.

"It's alright you know," Kagome said truthfully. Her three friends stared at her then Yuka spoke up. "We forgot that Kagome-chan already has a boyfriend. Does he still two time you and his old girlfriend, what's her name again?" 

"Kikyou."

"It's a nice name," Ayumi remarked.

"I wonder what Houjo and Helen are talking about," Eri said, glancing at the two.

Meanwhile, Houjo was talking to Helen about some concert this Saturday. "I'm sorry, Houjo-kun," Helen said apologetically. "I can't go with you…I have a violin recital this Saturday."

"I'll just watch you, then," Houjo said. Helen smiled at him in consent.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru peered into the well's dark depths and scoffed. Lady Shinsuke had told him that this was the very portal she had created and it would take him to the present. Sesshoumaru knew that he had to be quick. His brother was somewhere in Kaede's village and he did not fancy fighting him today.

"Sesshoumaru!" a voice called out from above. Kagura landed in front of him, looking puzzled and yet sad at the same time.

"Is it true?" she asked softly. "That you are betrothed to another woman?"

"Yes," he said simply. Kagura looked downcast. Sesshoumaru saw this and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Do not worry…I will find a way to get out of this predicament. For now, I want you to go back to Naraku and do what you always do."

Kagura nodded at him and flew off. Sesshoumaru watched her go, before he jumped down the well.

Kagura flew back to Naraku's palace and a fiendish plan as to how to get rid of Sesshoumaru's betrothed came to her mind. She entered Naraku's chamber and bowed low to him.

"I have information for you," Kagura said.

"What is it?" Naraku asked.

"It seems that Sesshoumaru is betrothed…We can kill off the woman."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "That sounds like an idea…Very well…I shall do that myself."

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and the smell of strange chemicals hit his nose. He left the well shrine and supposed that he was in present Japan. It was difficult to sniff out Helen amid the many strange scents that lingered in the air. He managed to find it, nonetheless. He decided to fly instead of walk since the place he was in was strange and unfamiliar. He knew that his brother visited the woman, Kagome and he wondered how Inuyasha could have tolerated the strange scents and sounds. But then it occurred to him that his brother's senses weren't strong enough as his.

He found Helen in deep conversation with some male while Kagome chatted with a couple of stupid looking females at a distance.

"So, I'll see you, this Saturday!" Houjo said, giving Helen a smile.

Helen smiled at him. "I already fell nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Helen watched him ride off before she decided to return to Kagome and the others. She inwardly smiled as she remembered how Houjo had encouraged her. She didn't notice bumping into someone whom she didn't see.

"Gomen!" she said. She stopped and she grew cold for the person whom she had bumped into was Sesshoumaru.

**XoXoXo**

**Haha! A cliffy!**

**Review please!!**


	5. Helen, Kidnapped by Naraku

_**Do I really have to say that I own something in this fic aside from the plot and the OC's? No, that's because I own nothing else.**_

_**Chapter five: Helen, kidnapped by Naraku**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen blinked; she was certain that the apparition in front of her would vanish if she did so. To her dismay, Sesshoumaru still stood there, regarding her coldly.

"What are you doing here!?" she demanded. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm taking you back with me…obviously," he said coldly.

"Well I'm sorry; I'm not going with you!" Helen said defiantly. She turned on her heel, but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist and forced her to face him.

"Let go of me!" she said angrily, attempting to twist free of him.

Kagome, meanwhile, was heavily absorbed in her conversation with her friends. Suddenly Yuka gasped aloud. "Kagome-chan…Who's talking to Helen-chan?" Kagome gave her a puzzled look and wheeled around to see what Yuka was talking about. Wasn't Helen talking to Houjo earlier? Kagome's blood froze in her veins when she saw that Sesshoumaru was the person Yuka was talking about. _How did he get here? _Kagome thought as she walked towards the pair.

"Kagome!" Helen called out, seeing her cousin approaching. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Oh? You wish to oppose me, miko? I'm sure you do not wish to endanger your…friends," the daiyoukai warned.

"What's he talking about?" Yuka asked. "Why did he call you 'miko'?"

"He looks like Inuyasha," Eri pointed out.

"And he looks cute!" Ayumi said. Everyone, even Sesshoumaru, sweat dropped.

"Let go of her, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, forgetting that her friends were there. Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow at her. "Hn…Inuyasha is not around here, I see," he remarked. Helen twisted her wrist from his clawed hand and ran behind Kagome. Kagome stiffened; Inuyasha wasn't here and it was impossible for her to fend off the daiyoukai. That and her friends were present. What would they say if they saw Sesshoumaru doing something…inhuman?

Kagome bit her lip.

"Just leave, Sesshoumaru," the miko said in a whisper; she knew he could hear her.

"And why would I? There are no strong-"

Kagome coughed loudly. "No one in this era knows about you-know-what's! Just leave!"

Kagome sounded desperate. Helen sensed this and stepped from behind Kagome to face the inu daiyoukai. "I'll go with you then," she said.

"Helen!" Kagome said.

"If he leaves, your bumbling pals won't know about the feudal era," Helen whispered. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were giving them weird looks.

"See you tomorrow, Kaggy!" Helen called as she followed Sesshoumaru back to the well. Kagome watched her cousin go before she turned to her friends. She felt dreadful; her cousin was going off with Sesshoumaru and she didn't know why, but she knew it wasn't good. Inuyasha instantly popped into her mind. She had to find him! She had to help Helen!

"Kagome-chan, who was that?" Yuka's voice interrupted Kagome from her thoughts.

"Not now!" Kagome snapped; her friends stared at her. "Listen, Sesshoumaru is…Never mind! Just tell Mrs. Kagewako that I won't be in today!" 

"But, Kagome-chan!" her friends called out; but too late, Kagome had already run off.

**XoXoXo**

Helen clambered out of the well and glared at Sesshoumaru, who cocked an eyebrow at her. "Inu baka," she muttered. She dearly wanted to jump back into the well but decided against it. Sesshoumaru glared at her for the name calling.

Sesshoumaru began walking off in one direction, but Helen didn't follow him. He turned to her; she was staring up at the sky with a far off expression in her eyes. "Wench," he called. It was then that he realized that she didn't even bother asking why he took her from her time.

She didn't bother looking at him, but she sighed and stood up and followed him. They arrived at the place where he had left Rin and Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out. She ran up to her lord and stared at the girl next to him.

"Eh? Who is this, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I believe her name is Helen," the daiyoukai said absently. He walked on ahead of them, looking for Jaken.

"Hi, Helen-san," Rin said cheerily. "You're dressed like Kagome-sama!"

Helen stared at her. "You know Kagome?"

Rin nodded. Helen smiled at her, glad for a little 'human' company. "What's your name, by the way?" Helen asked.

"My name is Rin!" The little girl smiled toothily at her. "Rin, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru called. Rin nodded but chose to remain by Helen's side. Jaken suddenly jumped in front of her, waving his staff threateningly. "Ha! You escaped me, but you didn't escape Sesshoumaru-sama!" the toad screeched.

Helen raised an eyebrow at the toad. "I'm only here because it was necessary, not because your _lord_ caught up."

Jaken waved his staff at her and Helen kicked him. Hard. Jaken flew past Sesshoumaru, screeching.

They walked on; Ah-Un had given Helen a scare but she recovered quickly enough. They arrived at the palace near sunset. Shinsuke ran up to them and hugged Helen tightly.

"You came back," her 'mother' said. She let go of Helen and stared at her. Helen watched her eyes. They had the same eyes; that was undeniable; but still, she didn't harbor any affection for anyone in this place, except perhaps Rin.

But as Shinsuke smiled at her, she saw a look of happiness cross the demoness's face and she couldn't bring herself to think of escaping; she knew, for some reason, that Kagome would come to her aid soon enough.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome jumped into the well and ran as fast as she could to Kaede's village. "Inu-inuyasha!" Kagome panted, leaning against the doorpost of Kaede's hut.

"What is it, Kagome?" the hanyou asked. Sango still laid down; the cause of her illness unknown. Miroku was nowhere to be seen; he was traveling to a nearby town to look for medicine for Sango's illness.

"H-helen!" the miko breathed. "S-se-sesshoumaru…came to our era and-"

Inuyasha didn't need to know what had happened. Inuyasha swore loudly. "The bastard," he muttered. "Kagome…You and I will have to go, Miroku's off somewhere, trying to find some herbs for Sango."

"Can I come too?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "You'll be of some help." Shippou glared at him. Kaede looked thoughtfully at Kagome. "Why did Sesshoumaru go after your cousin?" the aged miko asked.

"I'll explain when we get back," Kagome as she, Inuyasha and Shippou darted out the doorpost.

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed and breathed in the sweet perfume of the roses. She had managed to sneak off into the garden where she could think in peace. Her head ached as she stared up at the darkening sky. Where was Kagome? Inuyasha? Or anyone else for that matter?

She heard a slight rustle in the bushes. Lady Shinsuke emerged from the bush and smiled at her. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the stone bench where Helen was sitting. Helen shrugged. "You might as well," she said dubiously. Shinsuke smiled and sat down next to her; Helen shifted uncomfortably.

"Helen," Shinsuke said. "I know you…you can't accept any of this…Can you, Helen?"

"No I can't," Helen said flatly. Shinsuke's smile faltered.

"Can you accept Sesshoumaru as your betrothed?"

"No," Helen said. That part was perfectly true.

"Can you accept who you are?"

"…"

Shinsuke looked at her daughter. "Can you accept me?" Helen stared at her. She didn't know what to think of the woman who claimed her to be her only daughter…Everything was so hard to believe. Why did she even sign up for the stupid exchange program anyway?

Helen stared at Shinsuke and answered, "I don't accept you…"

Shinsuke stared sadly at her.

"…Yet, anyway," Helen continued. Shinsuke smiled at her. And drew her daughter in a tight embrace and Helen surprised herself and her newly found mother by hugging her back.

"Tomorrow, you're coming back to the East with me…Is that acceptable to you?" Shinsuke asked. Helen bit her lip.

"But Kagome…I've known her all my life and I can't just leave the present era…"

Shinsuke nodded understandably. "Then I will visit you there-"

Helen shook her head. "I'd rather come here and visit you rather than you visit me."

Shinsuke nodded. She smiled at Helen and gathered her daughter in her arms again. Helen sighed. Whenever her mother in the present era would embrace her, she felt as if the usual affection between mother and daughter were missing. But now…She knew what it was like to be embraced by her real mother.

"Lady Shinsuke," a silky voice called. Helen didn't need to know who it was. Sesshoumaru walked toward them. "It seems that my hanyou half-breed brother is screaming at the front gate…Again."

"I will sort him out," Shinsuke said, standing up. "Helen you can stay here."

Shinsuke walked out of the garden, leaving Helen with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at her. She was staring up at the sky again. He didn't know what she really looked like; she'd have to accept their betrothal for the binding spell to wear off. She wasn't the only one who opposed their betrothal. It was only natural the he would too. After all, Kagura was his lover.

He looked at Helen; her ebony hair fell in loose curls past her shoulders, contrasting with her pale, creamy skin, which rivaled his own, her icy blue eyes were scanning the heavens above. Why he didn't know, nor did he desire to find out.

He turned to head back to the palace gate to see how Shinsuke was faring against Inuyasha when her soft voice caught his attention. "You can see the stars more clearly here," she said softly.

"What are you talking about, wench?" he asked.

"I have a name, you know," Helen said, glaring at him. He glared back at her. He didn't know why he was wasting his time here he turned on his heel and stalked off. She glared at his back and stuck out her tongue.

"Inu baka," she said. She knew perfectly well that Sesshoumaru heard her; if he had, he didn't give any indication but continued walking back towards the castle.

She fidgeted with her fingers as she looked around; darkness was falling and the full moon was strong enough to provide enough light.

Then she heard him; a small evil chuckle echoed throughout the garden, sending a tiny shiver down her spine. She was new to the feudal era and she didn't really know what to expect.

"Who's there?" she called out.

An evil chuckle answered her. Helen narrowed her eyes, straining her ears to find the source of the mad chuckling.

"Poor girl," a voice said. "He left you all alone…I know Sesshoumaru-sama sensed me earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

A figure walked out of the tall bushes. Helen stared at him. If she was asked to describe him she'd say that he was tall, dark and handsome. She never knew that she was looking at the very evil that Inuyasha and the others had tried to kill.

"Who are you?" How many times did Helen ask that question while she was here?

The man laughed. "My name is Naraku…And you…Are the infamous Helen, the demoness bound to a human's body…But your powers…" His voice trailed off; he smirked. Why kill the girl? Why not absorb her?

"What are you talking about?" Helen demanded. She didn't like this guy; there was something funny about him.

**XoXoXo**

Inuyasha glared at the demoness before him. "What makes you think that we're gonna believe a single word you say?"

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow at him. "You certainly have inherited your human mother's…Barbaric traits…"

Inuyasha gripped the Tessaiga tighter in his grasp. "How dare you insult Ofukuro?" The hanyou gripped his sword and made a lunge for the demoness.

But Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere, deflecting Inuyasha's attack.

"Barbaric, indeed," Shinsuke said with an air of disdain. "I can't understand why Takeida doesn't wish you killed."

Kagome looked at the two demons before them. Shinsuke claimed that Helen now accepted her as her mother, but it was hard of the miko to believe; if there was one thing that she knew about her cousin, it was the fact that Helen was very stubborn.

Kagome tensed. Maybe she was just imagining it but she sensed a Shikon shard! No, she wasn't imagining it.

"Inuyasha…There's a Shikon shard here," Kagome said, looking around.

"A shard?" Inuyasha looked at the miko, Tessaiga still in his grasp.

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha said. "There's…this scent…Naraku!" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked up to where Inuyasha was looking. Naraku was enclosed in his barrier and in his arms, laid Helen.

"Helen!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

**XoXoXo**

**So I am done.**


	6. Kagura's 'rival'

**I know that it's been like forever since I last updated…**

**Enjoy this chapter anyhow!**

_**Chapter six: **__**Kagura's 'rival'**_

**XoXoXo**

Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku but to no avail. His barrier blocked the arrow.

Naraku chuckled. "How foolish of you…But never mind, this girl's powers will make me even stronger…Sayonara!" With that, he vanished in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome dropped to her knees, shocked. Shinsuke covered her mouth with her hands and Inuyasha cursed; he rounded on his brother.

"Why was Naraku here!?" the hanyou roared.

"To take her, obviously," Sesshoumaru replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "You knew he was here, didn't you? You knew he was after her!"

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru said curtly. "But then again she was-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Kagome had regained her nerve and the miko had done the unexpected. She slapped the youkai lord, hard on his left cheek.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with awe. "How dare you!" Kagome snarled angrily. "You knew that Naraku was going to get her and you didn't even bother warning her!"

Sesshoumaru stared angrily at the miko, who glared angrily back at him. "Filthy ningen! How dare you touch me?" Sesshoumaru's eyes went blood red but Kagome didn't flinch.

"That's enough," a cold voice said calmly.

Inuyasha and the others wheeled around to find Takeida walking towards them; she looked imposing and majestic and Sesshoumaru immediately forgot his temper. She looked at Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru…What you did was treacherous! I never thought that you…Your Chichiue would have been ashamed! And as for you"-Takeida glared at Kagome, who flinched-"I would be pleased if you don't harm my son again."

"Bring her back, Sesshoumaru," Takeida continued as she knelt next to Shinsuke, who was in shock. "If you do not, then may Kami have mercy on your soul."

Sesshoumaru glared angrily at his mother's turned back. "Need I repeat myself, Sesshoumaru? Hurry, Inuyasha and the priestess can come with you."

"Wait a darn minute," Inuyasha said. "I'm not going with him and neither is he coming with us! Naraku is my prey and who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Osuwari," Kagome, she had just realized something very important.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha roared through a mouthful of dirt; he didn't want to be humiliated in front of Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Didn't you hear what Naraku said?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked dumbly at her. "And why should I?"

Inuyasha's stubborn attitude was giving Kagome a headache. "Naraku said 'this girl's powers will make me even stronger' "

"And?"

"Naraku intends to absorb her!" Kagome said, worry in her eyes.

**XoXoXo**

Helen stirred; she was aching all over and she had the slightest suspicion that she was bruised.

Her eyes fluttered open. She found herself in a dungeon. The polished wooden floors were wet with a dark liquid that stung her flesh.

"So you're the worthless Helen, huh," a haughty voice said smugly. Helen angrily looked up; no one called her 'worthless' before!

A woman was standing just beyond the bars of the cell. She was holding a fan and her ruby red lips glistened when she smiled maliciously.

"Who do you think you are? Calling me 'worthless,'" Helen said angrily.

The woman smirked at her. "You're not even that pretty, so I see no reason why I should worry."

"What are you talking about?"

The woman turned her back on her. "I don't have to tell you since you won't live long anyway."

Helen stared at her retreating back. What was she talking about?

"Coward," Helen said under her breath. The woman turned to her.

"What did you call me?" she asked dangerously. Helen smirked at her. She didn't like being alone and thought that this woman could at least keep her company. "I called you a coward," the young violinist taunted.

The woman opened the fan she held with a snap. "Insolent little insect! I'm going to-"

"Stop, Kagura," a blank voice said. Helen's eyebrows rose in shock. A white child appeared out of nowhere beside Kagura. She was all white except for blank black eyes and she held a mirror in her hands.

"Give me one reason, Kanna," the woman called Kagura said.

"Naraku will deal with her," Kanna said looking at Helen with those black eyes. "She is not your prey."

"Fine," Kagura said, closing her fan.

They walked away. Helen stared after them and momentarily wondered what she could have done to piss off Kagura.

'_You're not even that pretty, so I see no reason why I should worry.'_

Helen's eyes widened. She, Kagura, liked Sesshoumaru! She found the idea so stupid and funny that she burst out laughing.

"Only an idiot would like him!" she said under her breath.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, her dark curls falling past her shoulders. _How do I get out of here?_ She thought. Her eyes fell against the bars of her prison and she noticed that one of the bars was rusted all over. Probably because of the black liquid, she decided.

Still, she stood up and walked over to the rusted bar. She kicked it hard and sure enough it broke through. _Thank you rust!_ Helen thought as she slipped between the gap in the bars. She stood up and dusted herself off.

She started down the long, dark corridor, careful to listen for any sound that would indicate the presence of unwanted individuals.

**XoXoXo**

"She thinks she can escape?" Kagura said. She, Kanna and Naraku were watching Helen navigate around the castle via Kanna's mirror. Naraku had intended for one of the bars of Helen's prison to be rusty, something that Kagura didn't know about.

"Shall I go stop her?" Kagura volunteered. She didn't usually offer to do anything for Naraku but since the woman involved was Helen-her beloved's reluctant betrothed-she wanted a nice excuse to cut her head off.

"No," Naraku said. "Let's see how this one fares. I'll stop her myself."

Kagura watched as her maker stood up and left the room.

**XoXoXo**

Helen peeked around the corridors and…Yes! She could see the exit! She ran to the double doors, unaware that no one stopped her; that is until she reached the castle's courtyard.

She ran when suddenly something-or rather someone-in a monkey suit blocked her path.

_What the-!_ She thought. Clothing in the past was certainly weird.

"Did you think that I would actually let you escape?" the man in the monkey suit said.

"Who are you anyway?" Helen asked. She was aware that this man was powerful; it made the hairs on her nape stand on end.

Her eyes widened when disgusting, slimy tentacles erupted from beneath the monkey skin. The tentacles wrapped themselves around her.

Naraku chuckled. "With the powers of a full demon, I'll be even stronger, strong enough to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

"Do you think so?" a cold voice asked dangerously. Naraku spun around; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were right behind him.

"How did you…? My barrier?" Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him. "Your castle was easy to find." In truth, Kagura-by sending him a message with the wind-had told him about Naraku's barrier, but Naraku wasn't to know that, Kagura's life would be endangered.

"Where is Helen?" Kagome asked.

"Hmph," Naraku said. Kagome's eyes fell on the lump of tentacles beside him and she understood all.

"You're trying to absorb…!" was all Kagome could say.

Sesshoumaru stared at the lump of tentacles. Personally, he didn't care if Naraku absorbed Helen or not; but since Naraku would grow stronger if he did, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to help the poor girl.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted, sending the dangerous blast at Naraku, it came into contact with a barrier.

"Quit hiding behind walls, Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled.

A small smirk passed across Naraku's face. "Be patient, when I finish absorbing this girl, I'll be strong enough to kill the three of you…in the meantime, how about a little fun?"

A strong gust of wind blew at them and Kagura landed in front of them from her feather. Her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's for a moment before she sent her wind blades at them. Inuyasha jumped in the air, Kagome with him. Kagura's wind blades didn't even come close to Sesshoumaru.

"Long time no see, Inuyasha," Kagura said. "I guess you're here to save the trash that Naraku caught. But where are the others? I hope they're not sick!" Her wind blades were aimed only at them and not at Sesshoumaru; Kagome noticed this and grew suspicious.

"What did you mean by that last remark!? Do you know why Sango is ill?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagura smirked. "Perhaps."

Angered, Inuyasha sent a wind scar at her, but to his surprise, Sesshoumaru dispelled his attack. "She's mine," he said. He turned and engaged Kagura in fake combat. She sent her wind blades at him and he allowed his Tokijin to be knocked from his hand. The sword flew into the air, right at Naraku's feet.

"You're getting rusty, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha taunted. "Hijin Kesso!" His blades of blood whizzed towards Kagura, who jumped onto her feather. "Ryuuja no mai!" Tornados headed toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Two can play at that game…Bakuryuuha!" The backlash wave sent Kagura's tornados right at her. Sesshoumaru watched in horror as his beloved was thrown backwards into the castle with a loud crash.

"And to think I had to use it on you…You're not even worthy of it," Inuyasha said, placing his sword on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother; he was itching to kill the little half-breed.

"Now Narkau, cough up Helen!" Inuyasha said.

But there was something wrong. Naraku's eyes fell on the mass of tentacles that encased his victim. A pulse of energy emitted from the tentacles.

_What the-?_ Naraku thought. A second later the tentacle was ripped apart by a strong ray of light coming from within. Inuyasha covered his and Kagome's faces with the sleeve of his haori to shield against the light. Sesshoumaru, however didn't. He wanted to see what was going on and his eyes widened. Helen emerged from the cocoon of tentacles but she didn't look like Helen at all. For only a second, Sesshoumaru saw a golden haired figure emerge from the tentacles before a second pulse of energy hummed in the air. Light swirled around Helen and she fell to the ground, back to her old black haired self.

She coughed and glared at Naraku: "That was disgusting!"

_She doesn't remember what just happened?_ Sesshoumaru thought. Only he and Naraku had seen the golden haired Helen but it was only for a second and he didn't see much except for her golden locks. _Was that her true demonic self?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Hn, you are powerful," Naraku said. He thrust a tentacle at her. Helen screamed and ducked. A sword lying at Naraku's feet caught her eyes.

Kagome knew what her cousin was thinking. "Helen no!"

Too late, the girl picked up the sword and it pulsed.

"The entity in the Tokijin will possess her!" Kagome said with worry.

"I don't think so," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Helen. The sword only pulsed in her hand, she seemed normal and it was strange that the sword didn't possess her like it did Kaijinbo.

"You…" Naraku said. Even he was shocked that the girl before him could hold the sword and not be possessed. To do so, she would have to be more evil than the sword itself, but since she wasn't…It puzzled them that she could hold it.

Helen stared at the blade in her hand. She knew to whom it belonged. Without the slightest hesitation, she threw the sword back at Sesshoumaru, who caught it. The daiyoukai stared at the sword. The evil entity in it was gone, where, he didn't know.

"You're a fool!" Naraku jeered. He thrust a tentacle at her, but Kagome had shot an arrow which found its mark and the tentacle was purified into oblivion.

"You're not touching her!" Kagome snapped.

"How noble of you," Naraku jeered.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha's wind scar caught Naraku off guard. His Kaze no Kizu was soon joined by Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike, leaving Naraku impaired.

Kagome ran to her cousin and dragged her away from Naraku.

"You're gonna die here, Naraku," Inuyasha said. Tessaiga pulsed with energy.

"I don't think so," Naraku said. A cloud of miasma surrounded the hanyou and he vanished.

"Dammit! Why does that always have to happen!?" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshoumaru stared at the castle, Kagura's scent was gone. He wondered where she had gone before his eyes fell on Helen.

Where did that burst of light come from? Why did she look like a demoness back then when her true self was bound by human bondage?

He pushed the questions to the back of his mind as he turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, wait," Helen called after him. He stopped and didn't look at her.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew Naraku was in the garden."

"I knew it," Inuyasha muttered, glaring at Sesshoumaru's back.

"Your mother is expecting you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "You should return to her." With that he walked off.

"Inu baka," Helen muttered. Kagome looked at her and asked: "So…You wanna go back to your mom?"

Helen didn't answer her. "I should at least tell her that I'm fine…And then I'll go back to the present, I have a violin recital this Saturday you know."

Kagome nodded at her. "Me and Inuyasha will take you back…Then we're going back to the present."

"And then," Inuyasha interjected. "I'm gonna find out why Sango is so sick, I'm sure Kagura or Naraku has something to do with it."

They walked out of the now abandoned palace.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru walked into the palace and was immediately greeted by his mother. "Well?" Takeida asked.

"She's alive and Inuyasha and the miko are bringing her here," Sesshoumaru said. His mother's cold expression softened slightly. "Why do you hate her so?" she asked her son as they walked on.

Takeida paused, her eyes widened and she stared at her son. "You're not…?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said flatly feeling insulted by what his mother meant. "I have…"

"You have a lover, don't you?" It amazed Sesshoumaru as to how his mother could discern his thoughts easily. His silence was the answer she needed. She sighed as they entered the youkai lord's study.

"Well, who is she?" she asked at last.

"Her name is Kagura, a wind sorceress."

Takeida's eyes widened. "Naraku's incarnate?" She had heard of Kagura from the many rumors in the lands.

"Sesshoumaru…That woman…She doesn't even have a soul!" His mother sounded agitated.

"She is the one I choose," Sesshoumaru said stubbornly. "And nothing you do can make me change my mind."

His mother's eyes bore into him. "Be that way, you stubborn dog." With that she left the room.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stared out the window.

Outside the door, Takeida paused. Her son was stubborn and she knew that she couldn't make him leave Kagura. A small smile crept on to her lips. She had a plan.

**XoXoXo**

**All done, sorry if it's so short.**


	7. A Day in the Modern Era

**Yeah, yeah, it took a long time to update…**

**But still I don't own Inuyasha! (Can we please stop putting in those stupid disclaimers?). Oh! There's a song in this chapter sung by Kappei Yamaguchi and Satsuki Yukino. The song is Aoki Yasei o Daite, which I do not own.**

**Chapter 7: A Day in the Modern Era**

**XoXoXo**

Helen stared at the books on the desk before her. She and Kagome had returned to the present after she had said goodbye to Lady Shinsuke. To Helen, Shinsuke didn't feel like a mother…Yet anyway.

Now Helen focused her attention on the homework before her. She sighed. She was a straight A student and she loved homework. But now as Helen stared at the notebooks and books she wondered why she didn't feel like doing her homework.

She closed her math book with a snap. _What's wrong with me today?_ She thought. Her eyes fell on her violin. Sighing, she picked it up and began to play. The stars and twinkled and winked through her window.

**XoXoXo**

There was a soft knock on the door of Sesshoumaru's study. Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers he was reading by lamplight and said, "Enter."

Takeida walked in. "If you are here about me and Kagura…" Sesshoumaru said, without looking up from the papers he was reading.

"I have not yet stated my intentions, Sesshoumaru," Takeida said. "Really do not be so quick as to judge others. See what happened when you underestimated Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother and scowled heavily at her. Takeida had not been pleased when her precious son lost his upper left limb to a hanyou.

"What are your intentions, Hahoya?" Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering to hide the impatience in his voice.

"Simple," Takeida said. "I want you to stay in Helen's time. Accompany her."

If Sesshoumaru had never shown any emotions before, he certainly showed them now. His eyebrows were raised in a shocked way but aside from that, no other emotion registered on the young youkai's face.

"I shall not," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"You shall."

"You cannot make me." Sesshoumaru sounded like the young spoiled pup that he once was.

His mother gave him a stern look. "That despicable hanyou, Naraku, almost absorbed her. I am asking you to accompany her for her protection."

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"I shall not," he stubbornly insisted. Takeida glared at him. "I am your mother, Sesshoumaru. And as you are still very young, you shall do as I ask."

"I am five hundred," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"I am ten thousand," Takeida countered. Sesshoumaru looked up at her. True, he was still young. In fact his father's court officials didn't want him ruling over them and the lands at such a young age. It was only because Takeida gave her throne willingly to her son that he became Lord of the West. The court officials immediately forgot that he was underage when he began to run the lands as well as his father once did.

"Sesshoumaru, if you refuse, I shall take the throne back," Takeida threatened. Sesshoumaru looked up at her. He didn't want loose his throne. It was humiliating to have one's throne seized by one's own mother.

"Very well," he said grudgingly. Takeida gave him a sweet smile.

"Good boy," she said.

**XoXoXo**

Helen laid her head on her arms. The young woman had fallen asleep at her desk; her violin was on her bed.

The door slowly opened and Kagome peeked in. The miko smiled when she saw that her cousin was sound asleep.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha, who had come up behind her, asked loudly.

"Shush! Not so loud!" Kagome whispered. "Helen's asleep."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome silently closed the door.

**XoXoXo**

_Helen was running. She didn't know why, but she knew that someone was chasing her. She suddenly heard someone laugh from behind. She stumbled and fell. Kagura was in front of her, her fan held in her hand._

"_You're pathetic and weak," the wind witch mocked. Kagura opened her fan and…_

**XoXoXo**

A strong breeze blew at Helen. She woke up with a start. Her heart was hammering in her chest. What a dream…

"Hn," someone said. Helen jumped and turned around. Sesshoumaru was sitting at the window ledge.

"What are you doing here, Inu baka?" she asked. Sesshoumaru ignored the name call.

The door suddenly burst open and Inuyasha stormed in, waving Tessaiga while Kagome followed closely behind him.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, menacingly.

"None of your business, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said with boredom in his voice.

"What are you truly doing here, Inu baka?" Helen asked. She looked at him.

"I was told to…" Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off. Inuyasha suddenly laughed out loud.

"You were 'told to'? By who? Your ofukuro?" Tessaiga trembled in Inuyasha's grasp as the hanyou continued to laugh. Sesshoumaru glared at him, but inside he felt embarrassed. What a nasty little slip.

"That is none of your business," Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"Sesshoumaru…Mama's boy!" Inuyasha laughed. Even Kagome had to admit that the situation was funny.

"Could you please shut up?!" Helen was now lying down, covers drawn up to her chin. "I am trying to sleep. If you want, could the two please take it outside?" She covered her head with her blanket.

"Sesshoumaru, explain everything downstairs please," Kagome tried to sound as if she were begging. Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru walked past her and went downstairs where they soon heard the words, "Demon begone!"

"Well, come on Inuyasha," Kagome said. She hoped that Sesshoumaru hadn't killed her grandfather yet.

**XoXoXo**

Morning dawned in modern Japan. The sun's rays crept slowly into Helen's room. The young woman stirred softly and she slowly opened her eyes. Helen yawned and got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom in her room and washed her face.

She came out, rubbing her face dry. "You are a late riser…" a voice said. Helen jumped and dropped her towel. Sesshoumaru was looking at her, his eyebrows raised. "…which means you are lazy." The daiyoukai finished his sentence with certain smugness about him.

Helen gritted her teeth. "Don't you have someone to kill?" she asked as she picked up her towel. She didn't even bother to look at him as she left the room.

"Kaggy!" She knocked on Kagome's door. Kagome opened her door; she was already in her uniform. "There is a youkai in my bedroom."

"Daiyoukai," Sesshoumaru corrected her as he came out of the room.

"Just pretend he doesn't exist," Kagome said giving her cousin a small, reassuring smile. With that, the miko went downstairs. Helen turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you just go back to the feudal era and leave me?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side. "I do not wish to loose my throne," he said.

Helen sighed. A long day was about to begin.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome and Helen walked towards the school. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were left behind and Kagome hoped that she still had a home to return to when school was over.

"Kagome-chan!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were running towards the two of them.

"Hey," Helen said.

"Good Morning," Kagome greeted. They began to walk towards the school.

"So," Eri said. "We were wondering what happened to that guy you were talking with yesterday."

"Erm…" Helen was all Helen could say. "He…went away."

"Tsk, tsk," Yuka said dismissively. "Too bad, he was really cute."

"And dashing," added Eri.

"And sexy!" Ayumi said. Helen's eyebrow twitched as she gave Kagome a how-could-you-stand-them? Look. Kagome shrugged as they walked into the school campus.

"Helen!" a voice called out. Helen and the others turned to see Houjo pedaling his bicycle toward them.

"Hey, Houjo-kun," the young violinist said. Kagome suddenly felt her three friends tug at her arm.

"Hey!" Kagome said.

"Leave them alone, Kagome-chan," Yuka said. Kagome looked annoyed.

Houjo got off his bike and handed Helen a can of orange juice. "Er…What is this for, Houjo-kun?" she asked.

"Well, since you've got a violin recital this coming Saturday, I figured that you could use the extra energy."

Helen sighed. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to win…I haven't practiced much."

"You'll do great," Houjo said. "Oh, by the way. There's this new carnival that opened up, I was wondering if you-"

"Sorry Houjo-kun, I can't. I have stuff to do." Helen gave him a cheery smile and walked back towards Kagome and the others just as the bell rang.

**XoXoXo**

_Darkness, everywhere Helen looked, she could see only darkness._

"_Hello?" she called out. _

_Silence._

_Then she heard laughter, taunting and superior. "Who are you?" Helen asked. A woman suddenly emerged from the darkness, her ruby red eyes sparkling with malice.   
"Kagura," Helen said the name with much hatred as was possible. "What do you want?"_

"_You're life…" The snap of a fan opening, strong breezes rushing past her…_

**XoXoXo**

"Helen-chan," Yuka gently poked Helen's back with the eraser of her pencil. "Wake up."

"Wha-!?" Helen opened her eyes. Her head was resting on her arms on her desk.

"You fell asleep," Yuka said.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Only the entire history class," Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful about it.

"Oh no," Helen groaned. She allowed her head to fall miserably on her arms.

"It's alright," Kagome reassured as she sat in the now empty desk in front of Helen. "We only took down notes; you can copy mine if you want."

Helen gave her cousin a small smile. "Thanks."

"Guys," Ayumi said, as she stood up. "It's recess, let's go grab a bite. I'm starving." Just as they were about to leave the room, Helen held Kagome back.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"The three of you go on," Helen said when she saw that Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were looking. The three nodded and left the room. Helen made sure no one was in the room as she slid the door closed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kaggy…I don't if I should bother you with this…I don't think it's such a big deal…"

Kagome gave her cousin a hard, piercing look. "Just tell me."

Helen hesitated. "I've been having dreams…And they're all about…Kagura killing me…"

"They're probably just…you know the kind of dreams you get after going through something bad? I'm guessing that you've met Kagura while you were in Naraku's castle."

Helen nodded. "You're right…They're probably just…dreams…"

Both girls were startled out of their thoughts when a hard rapping noise issued from the window.

Helen and Kagome turned to the source. Inuyasha was perched on the windowsill. Kagome sighed, walked over to the window and opened so Inuyasha could get in.

"What is it this time?" the miko asked as the hanyou began looking around the classroom. "Does my okaasan want me to bring something home? Has she sent me lunch?"

Inuyasha tossed Kagome a lunch box. "Thanks…I think." The miko opened the lunch box to find it empty.

"I'm not here because of that," Inuyasha said, sitting down, cross-legged on one of the desks. "It's…My baka brother went off somewhere!"

**XoXoXo**

"Where on earth is he?" Helen asked in annoyance. She, Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished checking the park. Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Helen growled. She and Kagome had cut classes just to look for the baka.

"Inuyasha, you've got a good nose, try sniffing him out!" Helen said.

"He's a daiyoukai, he can hide his scent and aura whenever he wants."

"Just great," Helen said.

"Let's all think," Kagome said. "If you were Sesshoumaru, where would you go?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "I don't wanna be Sesshoumaru."

"Osuwari," Kagome said. She turned to Helen just as Inuyasha uttered a muffled curse from the ground. Helen sighed and looked up at the sky. Then an idea hit her. "Let's try the carnival," she said.

The other two stared at her. "Erm…Why there?" Kagome asked.

Helen shrugged. "I just have this feeling…Kinda like…I can't really say. But let's try there."

Kagome placed Inuyasha's hat on his head before they set off.

**XoXoXo**

The entire place was ablaze with lights children laughed and music rang cheerfully around. To a human the place was fun and exciting. To a daiyoukai, however, the place was noisy and annoying.

Sesshoumaru didn't even know why he bothered to leave the shrine grounds. Oh yeah! It was because his brother had been annoying.

"Hey mommy! Look at that funny man over there!" a little boy pointed to him a can-I-be-like-that-someday? Look in his eyes. Sesshoumaru growled and flexed his claws. He noticed that wherever he went, humans always gawked at him as if they had never seen a demon before. But then again, he didn't detect any other demon aside from Inuyasha the moment he came to the present.

"Hiyoshi, it's rude to point," the boy's mother reprimanded.

"But mommy, look at what he's wearing! It's so cool! Can I have one? Please?" The mother took one look at Sesshoumaru, decided that he was probably mental for wearing strange clothing and dragged her son off.

_Insolent humans, _Sesshoumaru thought with distaste.

"Sesshoumaru!" a voice called out. Helen and Kagome were running towards him, Inuyasha following closely behind.

"What are you doing here, Inu baka?" Helen demanded.

"I don't have to answer your question," Sesshoumaru said. In truth he had no idea why he came here.

"Let's get going," Kagome suggested.

They walked along but Kagome suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed to a far end of the carnival where there were people singing. "Karaoke," the miko said, longing in her voice.

Helen stared at her cousin. Kagome had always been fond of singing, but the miko hid her talent from everyone except Helen. "Go on," Helen said.

"Eh?" Kagome looked at her. "But shouldn't we get going?"

"We're in no hurry," Helen said.

"You were minutes ago," Sesshoumaru pointed out. Helen glared at him. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and began leading the miko over to where the people were singing, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed close behind them.

"And now," an emcee was saying. "It's time for duets!"

Kagome groaned. "Let's go, I don't have anyone to sing with."

"Nonsense," Helen said. "Inuyasha can sing with you."

"What!?" the hanyou roared catching the attention of several people.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

Kagome grabbed the hanyou's hand and dragged him up to stage. Helen laughed at Inuyasha's expression.

The music started and Kagome held the mike under Inuyasha's mouth and muttered something-Helen was pretty sure she was giving instructions and a threat. Then he began to sing:

_Taiyou ga kyou mo kurayami ni noboru  
Kizutsuite yomigaeru yuuki mitai ni_

_Me no mae ni yami ga oshiyosete kitemo  
Tachimukai buchiyaberu chikara awasete_

_Ima ore wa umarete kita imi o shitta n da  
omae to au sono tame da to_

_Ima me o sorasanai de ikou  
Aoki yasei no mama de  
Doko ka ni aru taiyou no  
Kirameki motomete_

_Saa onaji kono michi ikou  
Kuraki kouya tsukinukete  
Toki o koe tsunaida te  
Zutto hanasazu ni hashirou_

Soon enough, Inuyasha looked comfortable with what he was doing.

_Kotoba ni wa shinai yakusoku ga aru sa  
Hibiki au kono kimochi tsuyoi kizuna sa_

_Yowasa made zenbu miserareru kiseki  
Kono basho ga sagashiteta ore no iru basho_

_Tada soba ni omae ga iru nara  
Ikusen no yaiba ni demo ore wa makenai_

_Ima dare no sashizu mo ukenai  
Aoki yasei o daite  
Haruka ni aru taiyou no  
Fumoto o mesashite_

_Saa tori kono michi ikou  
Kanarazu asahi wa noboru  
Toki o koe mamoru kara  
Hikari no arika e mukaou_

Helen thought they looked cute together and she silently envied Kagome…

_Ima me o sorasanai de ikou  
Aoki yasei no mama de  
Doko ka ni aru taiyou no  
Kirameki motomete_

_Saa onaji kono michi ikou  
Kuraki kouya tsukinukete  
Toki o koe tsunaida te  
Zutto hanasazu ni hashirou_

The song ended and Helen clapped along with the other members of the audience. Inuyasha looked embarrassed beyond belief while Kagome was beaming.

"Don't they-?" Helen turned to find Sesshoumaru gone.

_Where did he get to now!?_

Helen scowled as she turned on her heel. She'd have to look for him before he caused any trouble. She turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha and decided to go ahead.

She left the park and started looking around. She found him scowling at her from under a tree a few blocks away. She scowled back at him.

"Why did you leave-?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and turned on his heel and strode off.

"Hey! Where are you going now!?" She sounded exasperated.

"Back to my proper era," he said coolly.

She sighed and watched him go.

**XoXoXo**

**Done, done and done! **

**Yeah, yeah, I'll try to update more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	8. A Recital and an Illness

**Yay!! I'm updating!  
I want to say those horrid lines that ruin the rather lovely beginning of all fanfics…the disclaimer shudders.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What I own is the plot and the OC's.**

**Due to recent developments in the manga, I am giving Sesshoumaru two arms.**

_**Chapter eight: A Recital and an Illness**_

**XoXoXo**

"Sit!" Kagome's scream echoed throughout the entire Higurashi shrine.

Helen raised an eyebrow at the half-demon who was now lying face-to-face with the ground. "You shouldn't try to drag Kagome out of bed to return to the Feudal Era," Helen said simply. Inuyasha growled. True, the hanyou had tried to drag Kagome from her home-while she was still in her pajamas-earning him a well deserved punishment.

Inuyasha stood up and glared at Kagome. "Well if you didn't take so long…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome glared at him and Helen sensed that the miko was about to explode.

"Er…I think I'll go practice my violin rather than watch this," she said quietly as she turned to leave. A moment later-in the house-she heard a violent bang from outside.

Poor Inuyasha, she thought as she shut the door to her room. She sighed and picked up her violin. She still remembered Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor when he said that he was going back to the Feudal Era yesterday. He hated her, she thought.

Her slender fingers positioned themselves on her violin and the music flowed sweetly from her instrument. Her heart beat wildly as she realized that tonight was her violin recital.

**XoXoXo**

There wasn't many things that Sesshoumaru liked and Helen was basically one of those things. The scent of Sakura blossoms were one little exception. He sat underneath a Sakura in his mother's garden as he watched Rin happily placing flowers on Ah-Un while Jaken grumbled about the need to spare the flowers of Sesshoumaru's mother. Sesshoumaru knew his mother wouldn't mind. She had too much flowers already.

Ah, his mother. His dear hahaue-sama had taken to attacking him with questions about Helen's wellbeing, something which he found absolutely annoying, thus he had taken refuge in his mother's garden.

"There you are," a voice said. Takeida was making her way towards him. He inwardly frowned. At the sight of the daiyoukai, Rin and Jaken bowed respectfully even Ah-Un seemed to bend his front legs a little. Takeida looked at them to acknowledge their presence before Rin and Jaken stood up straight again.

"I have something to tell you," Takeida said. Sesshoumaru stood up and bowed to her.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure you are going to like it." There was amusement in Takeida's eyes.

She's going to let me go back, Sesshoumaru thought savagely.

"Lord Toshimaru has come back from abroad and is coming here, and I intend to throw a little gathering to welcome him back."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose slightly. Toshimaru was the lord of the North, Sesshoumaru's hated rival and-to Sesshoumaru's greatest dismay-his cousin by his mother's side.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to hide his displeasure.

"Well, I haven't seen my nephew in a long time and I thought a little gathering would be an appropriate way of welcoming him home before he goes back to the Northern Lands."

Sesshoumaru tried not to roll his eyes with great difficulty. Knowing his mother, it would be more than a 'little gathering'. Besides, he disliked his cousin, whom his mother seemed to favor more than him.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have invited Lady Shinsuke-"

"Say no more," Sesshoumaru said. He knew his mother was going to make him go after Helen again. He had a sneaking suspicion that Takeida was trying to make him like her.

"I have not yet finished speaking," Takeida said icily. "I will not tolerate disrespect, Sesshoumaru."

"Forgive me, hahoya," he said silently.

His mother stared at him for a moment and-maybe he just imagined it-her expression softened slightly. "Go get her tonight then," the inu demoness said. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Tonight?"

"Toshimaru is on his way and I think you can boast about finding yourself a mate, something Toshimaru has not yet accomplished."

With that, she turned and left.

**XoXoXo**

"M-miroku," Sango's voice was low and faint. Miroku was immediately at her side. This was the first time in days that she had been conscious.

"What is it, Sango?" the monk asked. Kaede and Shippou were not in the hut.

"Wh-where am…I?"

"Lady Kaede's hut. You've been sick for too long, Sango."

Sango stared at the ceiling as memories came rushing back to her.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

"_Fujin no mai!"_

_Kagura and Sango dodged each other's attacks. It was strange when Sango-deciding that she should clear her head from the stress of Miroku's womanizing-had run into Kagura who seemed to be looking for her._

"_Die! Ryuuja no Mai!" Kagura's tornadoes rushed towards her. Sango felt her body leave the ground and before she passed out…_

"Kagura's fan!" Sango suddenly sat up, as if she had suddenly come across something of the greatest importance.

Miroku, who was startled, said, "Sango, you should rest. And…what of Kagura's fan?"

Sango lied down once more. "Her fan…was…different…it was like there was…some sort of poison…" Sango closed her eyes and fell back unconscious.

Miroku stared at her for a moment. He didn't like seeing her this way. The Sango he knew was vibrant and active, not sickly and tired. He mused over the problem which had now just occurred.

Sango had battled Kaggura on her own? Miroku's brows met in the middle. He remembered how he had found her on the ground, which had looked as if a hurricane had blown by. How was he supposed to know that it was Kagura whom she had battled? He thought that she merely had a run-in with a pack of demons.

Poison? What kind? Miroku thought. Shouki perhaps?

He began chewing his lip. If it was indeed Naraku's deadly poison, Kagome should be able to purify it, but he didn't know when Kagome would come back and he didn't know if Sango could take more of the suffering.

Standing up, Miroku looked at Sango once and left the hut.

**XoXoXo**

A raven haired priestess walked the dense forest. Her white hoari made her look paler than she already was and her soul collectors floated lazily at her side. Kikyou stopped in her tracks. A low growling noise could be heard from the bushes in front of her.

Silently, like a shadow, Kikyou notched an arrow to her bow and pointed it at the bushes. A demon bear suddenly burst from the bushes, its claws swinging madly towards her. Kikyou released her arrow, which sped towards the demon. The arrow made contact and the demon was purified.

A few paces ahead, Kikyou, once more, heard the bushes rustling but could sense no demonic presence.

"Who is there?" the miko called. The bushes rustled and Miroku stepped out.

"Houshi," Kikyou said, acknowledging the monk.

"Kikyou-sama," Miroku said. "I come to ask for your help."

Kikyou looked searchingly at him. "What is it that you need?"

"Sango has bee poisoned, by Naraku's poison, I think…I was hoping if you could…purify the poison."

"Kagome can do it as well as I, why not ask her help?" Kikyou asked.

"Kagome is in her time, with Helen and Inuyasha and-"

"Helen? Who is she?"

"Kagome's cousin," Miroku said hastily. "Will you help Sango?"

Kikyou's eyes bore into his own. "Very well then."

A few minutes later, Kikyou was kneeling beside Sango. Her eyes were narrowed and Miroku felt dread building in the pit of his stomach.

"Miroku!" Shippou bounced in with Kaede following close behind. Seeing Kikyou, surprise immediately registered on their faces.

"Kikyou-oneesama," Kaede said. Kikyou nodded once and returned to Sango. She placed a hand just inches above the taijiya's head. Her hand glowed a faint purple and Sango silently stirred. She opened her eyes just as Kikyou removed her hand.

"Sango's awake!!!" Shippou said happily.

Sango stared around her. She sat up and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Miroku quickly asked. Sango nodded. "I thought Kagura's poison would kill me."

"It wasn't Kagura's poison," Kikyou said as she rose and when to the doorpost to leave. "It was Naraku's; now it is up to you to find out why he wanted you poisoned." With that, the miko left them.

**XoXoXo**

Inuyasha climbed out of the well not in the best of spirits. Damn, Kagome, he thought.

With all the 'sits' she had given him, he would be sore for hours.

He scowled as he made his way to Kaede's village. The sun was just setting and he was eager for the soothing fire that Kaede's hut would usually hold.

Inuyasha paused. Sesshoumaru's scent was close by and he wasn't alone, Kagura was with him. Puzzled, Inuyasha decided to follow his nose. A hundred paces from where the well was, Inuyasha-hidden in the trees-was shocked to find Sesshoumaru and Kagura, their arms were wrapped around each other.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.

"Please," Kagura was saying. "Don't go back…I don't want you with…with her!"

Inuyasha instantly knew whom Kagura was talking about.

"Go back to Naraku before he finds out that you are missing," Sesshoumaru said. Each was so preoccupied with the other that they didn't even detect Inuyasha's presence.

He heard Kagura sigh audibly. The kaze tsukai took out her feather and flew off.

Sesshoumaru watched her go then turned to leave when Inuyasha stepped out of the trees. "How long has _that_ been going on?" the hanyou demanded.

Sesshoumaru froze then turned to face him. He placed a hand on the hilt of Tokijin and narrowed his eyes menacingly at Inuyasha.

"You know what will happen if Naraku finds out," Inuyasha warned.

"This does not concern you," Sesshoumaru said coldly, turned and left.

Inuyasha mulled things over in his head as he made his way to Kaede's. He was thankful that Helen didn't harbor any sort of affection towards his brother. But still…

Inuyasha made his way into the hut and was surprised to find Sango wide awake and sitting up. "You got better!" the hanyou remarked.

Sango nodded her head. "I was poisoned by Naraku but Kikyou came and purified me," the taijiya explained.

"Kikyou was here?" the hanyou instantly asked. Miroku nodded.

"What puzzles me most," the monk said. "Is that Inuyasha couldn't smell the poison."

"Mayhap, Naraku has improved his shouki," Kaede said softly. "He removed its scent and made it even more deadly. From what Sango says, Kagura's fan didn't touch her, only her tornadoes…If Naraku can do such a thing it only means one thing."

"What would that be, Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku is trying to get rid of his scent to stop Inuyasha and others from finding him," the aged priestess said simply.

Everyone was silent.

"Guess what I saw in the forest earlier?" the hanyou said. Everyone looked at him. "I saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura together."

"So?" Miroku asked.

"I mean-speaking like Kagome-together together," the hanyou said smugly.

Everyone gaped at him. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Good thing Helen doesn't love him."

"Who?" Sango asked. Miroku explained to her about Kagome's cousin.

"Why should she, though?" Miroku inquired.

"They're betrothed," Inuyasha said.

Shippou, who was sipping a bowl of soup for dinner, spewed the contents from his mouth in shock. Miroku hadn't known about the unwilling betrothal, so he too was shocked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said suddenly. "Let them figure out what to do with their problems."

**XoXoXo**

Helen was nervous. She was standing at the backstage of the auditorium where the recital was going to be held. Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Grandpa had come but that didn't soothe her nerves.

Kagome, who was backstage with her, said in an encouraging tone, "Your going to do fine."

Helen smiled at her. "Thanks."

Kagome stood back a little to admire her cousin. "You look good."

The young violinist wore an apricot colored, halter top dress. The skirt reached just above her ankles so her gold colored sandals were seen. Her hair was tied up in a bun with tendrils hanging freely at the side of her face.

"I'm still nervous," Helen said. She fingered the semi-circle crystal pendant on her neck while she bit her lip. "At least Houjo's not here," she said happily.

"Too bad his mother grounded him," Kagome said thoughtfully. Just then a woman came up to them. "Excuse me, miss?" she said to Helen. "You are next."

"Good luck!" Kagome said. Helen gave her a nervous smile as she climbed up the stage.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome made her way to her seat just her cousin began her playing. They were sitting at the very back row, but the floor was elevated so that they could see what was going on in front. At first, Helen looked nervous but she soon grew comfortable and the music she produced was sweet and melodic.

As Kagome continued to admire her cousin, a hand tapped her impatiently on the shoulder. Kagome turned to see who and she gasped.

Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" the miko hissed

"Hey, Inuyasha no oneesan!" Souta said. Sesshoumaru gazed at Souta for a second before glaring at Kagome again.

"I was requested to bring her back," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome knew that 'her' meant Helen. "She's busy," the miko said. She pointed in the direction of the stage.

Sesshoumaru looked to the direction she was pointing and saw that his quarry was playing that strange instrument of hers.

She looked pleasant and the music she produced was certainly sweet.

**XoXoX**

As Helen played her violin, she grew more confident and allowed her music to take control of her. She ran her fingers with grace over the strings of the violin. Her lovely blue eyes scanned the audience for her cousin. Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her intently. Seeing him shocked her so that her fingers slipped slightly on the strings; her little slip made the note waver sound high pitched.

People shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Helen gave them all an apologetic smile and resumed her playing.

She continued her playing and managed to finish the piece without further mistakes. Still, that terrible slip had made sure that she wouldn't win. Sighing as the audience clapped, she walked backstage.

Sesshoumaru is going to die, she thought.

She placed her violin on the table and took a sip of water from a bottle.

"You called that music?" a voice asked. Helen turned to find Sesshoumaru behind her.

"I was doing fine until I saw you! And what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Taking you back with me."

"I don't want to go." He grabbed her arm. "I don't have time for this, wench," he snapped. Helen glared at him. "Listen, you don't like me and I certainly don't like you, so why don't you just leave me alone?" she said.

"You think I enjoy being here, in the midst of disgusting humans?" He sounded colder than he already was. There was something foreboding in his tone that Helen sighed and regarded him intently.

"Fine, I'm going with you. Besides, I hate to hear the name of the person who will win."

**XoXoXo**

**Finished!**

**If possible, please review!**


	9. Lord Toshimaru

**A new chapter, a new beginning.**

**Let's get on those darn disclaimers now, shall we?**

**I do not own anything that you see in this fic, except for the OC's and the plot.**

_**Chapter nine: Lord Toshimaru**_

**XoXoXo**

"Couldn't you at least help me out of here?" Helen complained loudly as she eased herself out of the Bone Eater's Well. "It's kinda hard to climb while wearing a dress!"

Sesshoumaru looked blankly at her. "Humans…they are too slow," he murmured but then he reminded himself that the woman with him was just as good a youkai as he was; the only difference was that she was bound in a human body.

"Hurry up, wench," he said. She glared at him.

_Why did I ever agree to come back with him?_

She had decided right then and there that the earth ought to swallow her whole. She sighed as she walked up to him. "Don't you think where we're going is a little too far?" she asked.

"To humans it is," he replied dryly.

"Why do you hate humans so much? Rin is human and I don't see you glaring at her."

He didn't respond. Instead he began walking away. Helen sighed as she looked at his retreating back. "I should've stayed in the modern era," she muttered.

**XoXoXo**

Helen felt out of place. Being the only human in a room with about a hundred more noble youkai did nothing to improve the out of place feeling that she felt either.

A hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she saw Lady Shinsuke smiling fondly at her. "You look beautiful," Shinsuke commented.

"Thanks…" Helen grabbed her hand and walked to a corner of the room. "Listen, I feel out of place here…They're all youkai and I'm the only human in this room," Helen said blandly.

Shinsuke looked calmly at her. "Why are we here anyway?" Helen asked.

"Lady Takeida has invited us here to welcome her nephew," the demoness answered.

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Sesshoumaru has a cousin?" she asked in disbelief. Shinsuke nodded. "And he is quite a dashing young man."

Helen looked at all the youkai in the room who were preoccupied with mingling and chatting. "They behave just like humans," Helen said. "Speaking of which, where is Sesshoumaru?"

Shinuske smiled at her. "Have you finally gotten along?"

Helen gave her a weak smile. "No…but he is the only one in this room whom I am comfortable with."

Shinsuke's lips curled upward in a half smile. "Then you dad better do some mingling!" With that, the demoness left.

Helen watched her go then she stared at everyone in the room.

"Into the fire," she muttered.

**XoXoXo**

"Where is Helen?" Takeida asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru extracted himself from Lord Ashiro's presence and turned to his mother.

"Hahaue?"

"I am asking if you have seen the young lady anywhere," Takeida said smoothly. "She must feel awkward being the only human in the room."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Why are you so inclined to force her on me?"

"Am I now?" Takeida narrowed her eyes at her son. "I didn't notice."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother and said in a low voice, "That girl is a hindrance."

"To what, your relationship with Kagura? Well if you will not accompany her, then why don't you accompany Toshimaru?"

Sesshoumaru set his mouth in a grim line. Meeting his cousin again did not bode well for him. Most of the youkai in the room preferred Toshimaru to Sesshoumaru and they only showed the young youkai respect either out of fear or pity. Sesshoumaru loathed the latter and preferred the former. Sometimes he had the feeling that his mother preferred Toshimaru rather than him but he knew that wasn't quite true.

"Sesshoumaru, have you even welcomed him back?" his mother asked.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said grimly. His mother nodded in approval and walked off. Sesshoumaru sighed and disappeared within the crowd.

**XoXoXo**

Helen walked gladly out of the castle and into the garden. The youkai she had managed to engage in conversation looked as if they didn't want to talk to her, particularly the woman who hid half her face behind her fan.

She decided that the only reason the youkai in the room tolerated a human in their midst was because she was Shinsuke's daughter. Still, she hated it in there and decided that she had best get out and take a stroll in the garden.

_At least plants don't mind me,_ she thought as she appreciatively walked around. The moon's glow cast a silvery light in the garden which she thought looked beautiful. Too bad the glow of the lightened lanterns spoiled it.

Sighing, she sat down on a stone bench and looked up at the starry sky.

"I didn't realize I had company," a silky voice said. The voice sounded almost like Sesshoumaru's that Helen expected to see the daiyoukai glaring at her. Instead a young man walked out of the shadows of a few trees. He had the same silvery hair that was tied into a ponytail at his head, his eyes were a darker shade of amber and the only markings that he had were two black stripes on either side of his cheeks that contrasted against his pale white skin. Helen also noted that he looked more good looking than his human hating cousin.

Helen stood up and quickly bowed. The man whose name she did not know looked at her and said, "You're a human-"

_Here's another human hater,_ Helen thought.

"-which means that you are probably my cousin's betrothed."

Helen looked at him. So this was Sesshoumaru's cousin Toshimaru.

Probably a human hater.

"Yes…unfortunately, I have the grim honor to be just that," Helen said. He nodded sympathetically. "I hope he treats you well?" he said. Helen rolled her eyes. "No…"

"I see…Lady I have not earned the honor of knowing your name." There was a twinkle in his eyes and Helen had the feeling that he wasn't quite the same as Sesshoumaru. She relaxed a little and gave him a small smile. "My name is Helen," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Helen…of Troy?"

She gaped at him. "How is it that a demon such as you would know that?"

He gave her a small smile. "I have traveled beyond these lands…I have been to far places and on my travels I came across a fascinating book that spoke of a woman whose face was said to have launched a thousand ships."

She decided she liked him. Though not like like. He was-it seemed to her-very intelligent, learned and he didn't seem to be ashamed that he had read something that a human would write.

"And I do say, Lady Helen, you deserve your namesake."

Helen went a soft shade of red. "Would you do me the honors of accompanying for a stroll in Lay Takeida's gardens?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

_He is such a smooth talker._

**XoXoXo**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a voice called. Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned as a youkai, one of his father's advisers, approached him.

"Yoshiro." Sesshoumaru didn't call them 'lord' since he only reserved that title for youkai who were higher than a mere adviser.

"My Lord, I have heard that you found yourself a mate!" his adviser was jubilant.

"Yes…unfortunately," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"Why the frown?" the man was obviously drunk since he would not talk this to the youkai lord when he was in a sense of sobriety. "Just because she's bound to a human body, doesn't mean she's human! Unlike the little girl you travel with! Speaking of which, where is little Rin?"

"Somewhere with Jaken."

"I see…then introduce me and the rest of us to your future wife!"

Sesshoumaru cringed. He suddenly looked over the man's shoulder. Beyond he could see a woman just in time as she lowered her fan.

It was Kagura.

The wind witch smiled at him and covered her face with her fan. "Excuse me," Sesshoumaru said as he extracted himself from the intoxicated youkai's presence. A few youkai bowed in respect as he passed. He reached Kagura's side and quietly drew her with him to the well lighted hallway out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" he murmured, wondering why he didn't detect her scent before. Kagura only smiled at him. "I came to see you…and make sure that _she_ keeps her hands off you."

He half-smiled at her protectiveness. "Naraku will find out," he suddenly warned.

She frowned at him. "No he won't," she said. There was a hint of confidence in her voice. "Kanna will make sure of it."

He sighed and drew her into a tight embrace. "I fear for you…If Naraku kills you…"

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Please…That bastard will never know."

A loud clapping suddenly brought them back to reality. Turning, he and Kagura saw that the entire crowd of nobles was standing in the hallway.

"So this is Lady Helen!" Yoshiro said. "I thought she was a human!"

Kagura looked taken aback and felt slightly insulted at being mistaken for Helen. Sesshoumaru stood closer to Kagura and smiled. "Human? You think that I would mate a human?"

**XoXoXo**

"I can't believe that you've actually read something that a human wrote," Helen said as she and Toshimaru stopped walking to stare at the pond in front of them. Fireflies were flying lazily over the water casting a soft glow all around.

"True…The mainland has a lot to offer and besides…That book was interesting," Toshimaru said calmly.

"I take it you are different from Sesshoumaru?" Helen asked.

"Or so they say," the youkai lord replied.

"They?"

"My advisers…They feel that the Northern Lord should be different from the Western Lord." Toshimaru paused as he looked at the fireflies. "Besides I do not see what is so bad about humans…Is it true that you were sent to the future?" he suddenly asked.

Helen looked at him. "Yes…and in the future, humans have made so many differences…so many inventions…"

"Such as?"

Helen smiled and from a purse she was carrying, she took out her cell phone. Toshimaru raised his eyebrows as he took the phone from Helen.

"What is this?" he asked.

Helen chuckled softly at his intrigued expression. "It's called a cell phone and humans use it to communicate."

She watched as he pressed a button. A loud beep sounded from the device and Toshimaru raised his even higher. "Fascinating." He handed it back to her.

A loud clapping suddenly echoed from the palace.

"It seems that some sort of commotion is going on," Toshimaru remarked. "Come, we must see what it is."

They made their way to the palace and they went to the edge of the crowd that had gathered in the hallway. Helen's eyes widened and Toshimaru looked shocked. Sesshoumaru was standing with Kagura, but what made Helen upset the most was that everyone seemed to think that the wind witch was _her_.

"She is beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru!" a youkai called out.

"Long live Lady Helen!" Kagura seemed to relish the moment.

"I will not put up with this!" Helen said angrily. Toshimaru watched as she made her way into the crowd.

Helen pushed past a few youkai and soon found herself facing Kagura. Kagura paled while a mild look of surprise appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

Helen felt the rage bubbling up inside her like boiling water. Why was she so enraged that Kagura impersonated, she would never know; but now, that rage, she felt, was uncontrollable. She glared at Kagura and slapped her-hard.

Everyone in the hallway exclaimed in shock surprise, Sesshoumaru looked enraged while Kagura seemed taken aback.

"How dare you…!?" Helen hissed.

Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her wrist and held her tightly. "Wench!" he snarled.

"What is going on here?" a voice called. A moment later, Takeida and Shinsuke made their way over to them.

"Sesshoumaru what-?" Takeida looked at Helen whose face registered pain and she looked at Kagura.

"This pathetic human slapped Lady Helen!" a youkai called out. "Kill her at once!" A few nodded their heads in agreement. Takeida looked at Sesshoumaru, a light of understanding in her eyes.

"Lady Helen?" Takeida said. "The woman who was slapped is an impostor; the one who did the slapping is the real Helen."

"But she's just a human!"

Kagura looked as if she wanted to melt on the spot. Helen jerked her wrist from Sesshoumaru's iron grip and looked at him. Everyone suddenly seemed to vanish, as she glared at her betrothed, she didn't know why tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. She knew it was humiliating to cry in front of all these youkai, so she pushed her way past the crowd and ran back out into the garden, Toshimaru following her.

**XoXoXo**

Helen continued walking angrily until she reached the pond. "Helen!" a voice called. Toshimaru stopped beside her. "Really! What you did back there"-she glared at him-"was quite exhilarating."

Helen sighed and stared at her reflection. Perhaps she had gone a little too overboard, she mused.

"I take it that that woman was Sesshoumaru's lover?" he asked gently. She nodded. "I heard rumors that he found himself a lover, but I never thought that they were actually true."

"He is a bastard," she said as she wiped away her tears with her hands.

"Well, yes, sometimes he can be," Toshimaru agreed. "Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Helen?"

Helen looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, first call me 'Helen' second, could you please take me to the Bone Eater's Well?"

Toshimaru looked puzzled. "Bone Eater's Well?"

She gave him a small smile. "You'll see."

**XoXoXo**

Takeida had never felt so enraged with her son like she was now. As soon as the guests had gone back to the ballroom she had taken her son and his lover aside. Shinuske was looking at the pair with a cold expression in her eyes.

Takeida walked over to Kagura, who cringed as if the demoness had brandished a whip at her. "So this is the woman whom you are so proud of?" she asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "And you"-she looked sharply at Kagura, who winced-"how dare you impersonate royalty? You do not even have a soul…Leave before I kill you."

Kagura bowed hastily and left. With Kagura gone, Takeida turned her attention to her son. "How could you, Sesshoumaru?" she said in a low dangerous voice. "I have never expected this sort of behavior from you…" Her voice trailed off.

"You should not have said those things to Kagura," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. Takeida glared at her son; he had never talked back to her before, particularly not in the disrespectful tone he was using.

Enraged, the inu demoness backhanded her son. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened while Shinsuke said, "Takeida!"

"Apologize to her Sesshoumaru." Takeida used the same deadly tone she used when she was about to kill. Her son glared at her. "No."

"You are just like your father," she snapped. "Taking two mates. Izayoi cost him his life."

"Unlike Chichiue you have thrown Helen on me." Sesshoumaru, too, was using the same deadly tone that he used when he felt blood thirsty.

"You are so unlike Toshimaru," Takeida said. "At least he had the decency to accompany the poor girl! Ssshoumaru…If you refuse to apologize…I shall…"

"You shall what?" Sesshoumaru's tone hinted a challenge.

His mother glared at him. "I shall take back the throne…and relinquish it to Toshimaru!"

Shock clearly registered on Sesshoumaru's face. It was bad enough that his mother would take his position of power away from him, it was even worse that she was going to give it to Toshimaru. And if there was one thing the youkai lord knew, it was the fact that he valued power more than he valued his relationship with Kagura.

"Fine," he snarled grudgingly. "I shall apologize to her."

Takeida's expression seemed to soften a little as she escorted Lady Shinsuke out of the palace to return to Eastern Lands.

**XoXoXo**

"You live down there?" Toshimaru sounded skeptical as he and Helen approached the well.

"Of course not…It's more of a link from here to the Modern Era," Helen explained. She stared down at the well's dark depths.

"One question," Toshimaru said. Helen turned to him. "Why is it that you go back down there and not back to the Eastern Lands?"

"Well…" the young violinist began. "I haven't really quite gotten used to living here."

He smiled at her. "I hope you start getting used to it…I shall see you again, I hope."

She nodded. He took her hand into his and kissed it. Helen blushed as he let go of her hand. He bowed low to her and walked out of the forest. Helen sighed and jumped down the well.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had been watching from behind a tree. His eyes were narrowed at the well. _So Toshimaru is attracted to her,_ he thought savagely. He seemed bothered by that. He told himself it only because his reputation would be soiled if people found out that his would be mate had taken a liking to his cousin instead of him.

Scowling, Sesshoumaru walked back into the darkness of the forest.

**XoXoXo**

"He was so…dashing!" Kagome watched her cousin fall onto her bed. Kagome had been shocked to learn that Kagura had impersonated Helen…She was even more shocked when Helen announced that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had a cousin who, according to Helen, was quite the dashing debonair.

Kagome nodded. "He seems nice…But what Kagura and Sesshoumaru did! You say you slapped that witch?"

Helen nodded. "Served her right," Kagome scoffed. "Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

Helen shrugged. "I dunno." She hugged a pillow. "I don't wannna go back…I'd have to face Sesshoumaru again…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "do you like him by any chance?"

Helen shook her head. "I like Toshimaru, did you know he's read Helen of Troy?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"He said I deserved my namesake."

Kagome smiled at Helen. "So you're never going back?"

"No… When the exchange program's over, I'm going back to the States."

**XoXoXo**

**Done and done!!!**

**Review please!!**


	10. The Entity Within Tokijin

**First of all, I would like to thank those who have reviewed and read this story. Thank you guys!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. I own the plot and the OC's.**

_**Chapter ten: The Entity Within Tokijin**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen leaned comfortably against the windowsill and amused herself by watching Inuyasha show-off his sword to Souta. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw her cousin walking towards Inuyasha and Souta.

"Put it away, Inuyasha!" Kagome was saying

Inuyasha said something that made Souta laugh as he placed the Tessaiga back within its sheath.

"Sit!" Kagome's scream was loud enough to echo throughout the entire shrine.

Helen smiled to herself and sat back down on her desk to study the periodic table of elements. She frowned as she suddenly thought of Sesshoumaru. She still hated him for having Kagura impersonate her and she silently thought that her decision never to return to the feudal era was quite right.

She sighed again. She thought of Toshimaru and a strange ache suddenly seemed to fill her. She thought of how kind he had been to her despite the fact that he barely knew her and she him.

Pushing away all thought of the feudal era to the back of her mind, she concentrated on memorizing all the characteristics of the elements.

Her eyes strayed momentarily to the small mirror on her desk. She blinked.

A red eye was staring back at her.

She blinked and instinctively grabbed the mirror. Her blue eyes were staring back at her. She shook her head. _I'm imaging things,_ she thought as she gently placed the mirror back on the table.

Still, she couldn't help but stare back into the mirror's glassy depths.

**XoXoXo**

_Helen was running again. She didn't know from what and she certainly didn't want to know what was pursuing her. All she knew was that the thing that was chasing her was evil._

_An image of Sesshoumaru's Tokjin suddenly flashed into her mind. Distracted, she tripped and fell face first to the ground._

_A low menacing growl suddenly filled her ears. Looking back, she saw the thing that was pursuing her…_

_She saw its red eyes staring at her from the dark…_

**XoXoXo**

Helen's eyes snapped open. Her head was lying on her folded arms on her desk. She sat up in her chair and stared at the mirror. There was no red eye in it. She inhaled and let it out slowly.

_You're imagining things, Helen, _she thought wearily as she picked up the mirror and stared into its depths. Her own face stared back at her.

Nightmares. How many times had she had them? Some were too gruesome; some were too frightening, that sometimes, she would lie in bed the whole time, staying awake. Lack of sleep resulted in her being tired most of the time. Occasionally she would doze off but wake up back again. Those were the only kinds of sleep she was getting nowadays. Of course, she hadn't bothered telling Kagome about them since she didn't want the young miko to worry.

Sighing, she stood up and stared out the window. Dark, heavy clouds hung low in the sky, indicating the possibility of rain. She wanted to get out and clear her head. She shrugged into her long coat and walked out of her bedroom door.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru stared into the well's dark depths and considered what his mother would do to him if he did not apologize to the bothersome human at the other side.

His mother would most likely get mad at him.

But facing his raging mother was better than allowing his pride to be injured. He was not the type of person who would apologize to others…especially if 'others' meant a human.

His poor pride was damaged enough.

"Sesshoumaru!" a feminine voice called.

He looked up just in time to see Kagura jumping down from her feather. She landed neatly behind him and he turned to face her.

"Are you going back to see that horrid girl again?" there was disbelief in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked directly into her ruby eyes. In truth, he was slightly fed up of her asking him about his actions in regards to Helen. If her eyes had been green, she could have easily been called a green-eyed monster.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked her.

Kagura looked slightly puzzled as she answered. "Of course I trust you."

"Then stop nagging." He jumped into the well, leaving Kagura in stunned silence.

**XoXoXo**

"And to think that it was sunny this morning," Kagome said as she peered out the curtains of the living room to gaze at the darkening sky outside.

Inuyasha was still in a foul mood; the hanyou was sitting, legs crossed beneath him, on the sofa. He was scowling heavily at the wall behind Kagome but the miko knew that the scowl on his face was meant for her.

"Will please stop it?" Kagome said in exasperation as she glared at the hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at her, scowling.

"Why can't you go back with me yet? There are two shards left-two! What if Naraku gets to them first, eh?" the hanyou snapped.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Naraku won't find them first…" Though she wasn't quite sure as she hoped she sounded to be. The fact that there were only two shards left made her feel both uncomfortable and nervous. What if Naraku did get to the other shard first? They knew perfectly well where the other shard was-with Kohaku. But they had no inkling as to the location of the other shard and that frightened Kagome.

She also noted that Kikyou herself seemed frightened by the possibility of Naraku possessing all the shards. Before Helen came to Japan, Kikyou's soul collectors were sighted hovering over the treetops in Inuyasha's forest. They had a sneaking suspicion that Kikyou wanted to make sure that they collected all the shards before Naraku.

"Anyway," Kagome went on. "I have Helen to worry about; though she says that I shouldn't, that she doesn't want to pester me."

"Speaking of which," Inuyasha suddenly said. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went out for a walk." Souta entered the living room.

"But it's about to rain!" Kagome said her voice laced with disbelief.

Souta shrugged. "It wasn't about to rain when she left; anyway, Helen-neechan said that she wanted to clear her head."

"Of what?" Again, Souta shrugged and headed back into the kitchen to avoid his sister's interrogation.

Kagome sighed. "I hope she comes home before it starts raining."

**XoXoXo**

Helen strolled listlessly along the deserted seashore. The beach seemed to be a great place to clear her head. The only problem was that the ocean wasn't glittering like diamonds because of the sun's light; the water looked dark and murky and dark swells crashed repeatedly to the shore, almost touching Helen's sandaled feet.

She sighed and walked closer to the water, allowing the cold water to soak her feet. She felt the sand being pulled from beneath her sandals and wondered for a moment why the waves couldn't pull away her nightmares instead.

She sighed and stared into the water. The cold wind rushed past her and what she saw in the water made her gasp. Her reflection, distorted by the ripples and waves, stared back at her, with red, angry eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock as the reflection in the water reached out to her. She stumbled backward. _She_ didn't reach out towards her reflection, her reflection reached out for her. Heart hammering, she backed away even further.

_What's going on here?_ She thought.

Her head suddenly throbbed with pain. And from somewhere from within her mind, she heard an evil chuckle.

_This body will soon be mine,_ a nasty voice said.

"Wha-" she said softly

Mad, demented chuckling was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

**XoXoXo**

The rain was pouring hard now and Kagome stared, once more, out the window, hoping for any sign of her cousin.

"Where is she?" the miko said worriedly. She suddenly felt two hands gently squeezing her shoulders in a comforting way. "She'll be back," Inuyasha whispered softly. Kagome bit her lip and faced the hanyou. She suddenly realized how close they were and she hastily returned to staring out the window.

She heard a slight rustle behind her as Inuyasha stared out the window with her. "There's someone outside…Sesshoumaru!"

"Again?" Kagome groaned. Soon enough, the door slid open and Sesshoumaru walked uninvited into the house.

"Whaddya want now, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Who is it, Kagome?" her mom suddenly came into the living room. As soon as she saw Sesshoumaru, she gave the daiyoukai her usual greeting which consisted of a sunny smile and a "How are you?" Without bothering to hear an answer, she returned to the kitchen.

Kagome sweat dropped at her mother's manner. She turned her attention to the youkai lord standing before her and Inuyasha.

"Why are you here again, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Where is she?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"After what you and Kagura did to her, do you think I'll tell you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and Inuyasha instinctively allowed his hand to settle on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"I do not smell her scent here…Don't tell me that foolish girl decided to take a walk in the rain?" the daiyoukai said with relish.

"I wouldn't tell you now, would I?" Kagome was enraged at him for what he did to Helen and she didn't bother to hide her annoyance.

Without saying anything, the daiyoukai turned his back on them both and walked out the door and into the rain.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru was inwardly thankful that the streets were deserted and only the strange machines that humans loved riding passed him by. Really, humans gawking at him had been awkward and it took all his self control not to cut off their heads. The last time he had come here, he had heard a few humans call him a 'cosplayer'. He didn't know what that was, but for him it sounded like an insult.

He inwardly scowled as the rain soaked him through. That woman had better have a good excuse for walking in the rain.

He picked up her scent and headed to where she was, which happened to be the beach. Helen was sitting on the wet sand, her back to him, facing the water. He thought that she must have gone crazy. She was soaked through and her clothes were plastered to her body. She must be shivering.

He would have to apologize to her.

His poor pride wouldn't survive this, no it wouldn't.

"Wench," he called out.

She didn't respond.

"Have you lost your hearing?" He had never used her name once, he realized.

Still no response.

"Ningen." He made his voice a little higher just in case the howl of the blowing wind prevented her from hearing him. He narrowed his eyes at her back. There was a strange aura surrounding her. It was so familiar to him, had he not wielded that aura many times? The aura that belonged to the first thing that Kagura told him he could have…

"Goshinki," he said softly. As he said the words, Helen stood up and faced him. He raised both of his eyebrows. "Heheh, Sesshoumaru-sama," Goshinki's voice was mixed with Helen's. Helen's eyes were red and there was a menacing look in them.

"Why are you in that girl's body?" he asked, drawing out Tokijin.

Helen laughed at him. "This foolish girl? An interesting tale, Sesshoumaru-sama. I have always yearned of killing Inuyasha but since the day I became your sword, your aura has always suppressed me…But during your battle with Naraku, when this girl foolishly picked the sword up, I saw my chance. I escaped into her body but remained dormant so neither you nor Inuyasha could detect me."

"But this girl was too difficult to control, Sesshoumaru-sama, so I weakened her by giving her nightmares. You should hear her scream in her head! It makes you…want to kill."

Sesshoumaru charged at Helen, fully aware that he couldn't harm Goshinki, otherwise he'd harm the girl.

Helen laughed at him as she jumped out of the way. "This body is perfect, Sesshoumaru-sama. This girl's powers has been unused and that is to my advantage!"

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, bringing Tokijin down on Helen, but she merely dodged.

"Don't hope to defeat me with that sword! Are you forgetting, Sesshoumaru-sama, that _I am _that sword?" She made a gesture, as if she were calling him to her. Sesshoumaru stared at the sword in his hand. It wriggled violently in his had and then suddenly it shot out of his grasp and flew towards Helen, who caught it by its hilt.

She laughed menacingly. "How now, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

**XoXoXo**

**Sorry if it has to be so short.**

**Review please! (I said please!)**


	11. Breaking Up?

_**I do not own the wonderful anime that we all love and watch…Inuyasha!! Definitely don't own that, if I did, I'd be filthy rich!!! **_

_**Chapter Eleven: Breaking Up? **_

**XoXoXo**

Goshinki's mad eyes gleamed out of Helen's. Sesshoumaru scolwed. How could he get rid of Goshinki without harming the girl? A priest or priestess would perhaps be able to get rid of Goshinki since he was only a spirit now. He could ask Kagome to help him, but he didn't. He hated asking for help-especially from a human-and he doubted that Kagome knew enough about her powers to remove a spirit from a possessed body.

"When I am through with you, lord Sesshoumaru, I will go after your brother next!" Helen said, smirking. She pointed Tokijin at him. "This sword will be your end!"

A jet of blue light issued from the sword tip and the daiyoukai jumped into the air to avoid the deadly blast. He scowled as he looked beneath him. The heat from the attack had caused the sand to turn to glass.

Helen laughed again. "Step aside, Sesshoumaru, and let me finish off your brother!"

**XoXoXo**

"Where are they?" Worry laced Kagome's voice as the miko continued to stare out the window. The rain had grown even stronger and the wind made a deafening sound as it howled mournfully through the city.

"They're somewhere out there," Inuyasha said in reply to Kagome's question.

Kagome scowled at him. "I know that…but this rain…I'm sure Sesshoumaru won't get sick…but Helen's still human!"

Inuyasha turned his attention from the television to Kagome. "Sheesh…Why worry? They're fine…Although I bet they're bickering right now…"

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru's whip of light whizzed through the air as it aimed for the sword in Helen's hand. The young woman jumped back and the whip missed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have been playing games with you," Helen said, a wicked smirk forming on her lips. "This little girl…her power is untouched…"

"You cannot use her demonic powers," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Lady Shinsuke's seal can only be broken if that onna accepts me as her mate."

To his surprise-although it didn't show on his face-Helen laughed. "A seal? Sesshoumaru-sama…I can break the seal!" 

Sesshoumaru glared at Helen. How could Goshinki break that powerful a seal? His blood suddenly froze. Goshinki was right. The girl's powers were untouched and a demon's powers stored up meant big trouble. If the seal had been broken, Lady Shinsuke had planned to 'siphon' the girl's stored up powers so they wouldn't spin out of control, but since Lady Shinsuke was wasn't here…

Helen laughed as a blinding flash of light illuminated from her head. Sesshoumaru shielded his face with the sleeve of his haori. He had to find a way to stop Goshinki from completely breaking the seal. But how could he get Goshinki out of the girl's body?

Then the answer came to him…

_Tenseiga._

The sword maybe incapable of killing humans, but it could kill evil spirits…

Exactly what Goshinki was now.

He quickly removed Tenseiga from its sheath and jumped towards the young woman, bringing the sword down on her. As he did so, amidst the brilliant light, he glimpsed her eyes…

They were a pure, shimmering silver color.

He brought the sword down on her. It cut neatly through her, but did not harm her. Instead a loud, deep shriek issued from the girl's mouth. There was a pulse of energy as the light that surrounded her vanished and the girl collapsed on the sandy ground.

Sesshoumaru placed Tenseiga back within its sheath and stared at the girl's limp form before him. The rain, which was still pouring hard, had soaked her through and her dark curls were plastered to her face. The sound of sirens sounded nearby and, sighing, he lifted the girl into his arms and flew off.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the sliding door. _Where are they? _She thought. The door suddenly slid open and there on the threshold stood Sesshoumaru with Helen in his arms.

"What happened!?" Kagome quickly asked. Inuyasha suddenly stormed into the room, looking murderous.

"What did you do to her you bastard!?" the hanyou snarled, hand reaching for the hilt of Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at them both. "I am taking her to Lady Shinuske…There are matters surrounding this girl that have nothing to do with you."

"But she's soaked through!" Kagome protested. "You just can't-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, however, Sesshoumaru had left.

Kagome growled. "He is such a-"

"Baka?" Inuyasha finished for her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the dark night sky. The rain was still falling hard. Sighing, she turned to Inuyasha.

"The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that Helen doesn't want to go back to the Sengoku Jidai…I hope she doesn't do anything foolish."

Inuyasha grinned. "You mean like trying to kill Sesshoumaru? If that's the case, then I hope she does try something foolish."

**XoXoXo**

There was no rain in the Sengoku Jidai as Sesshoumaru flew towards Lady Shinsuke's palace. It would surprise the Eastern Lady to find her daughter in the condition in which Sesshoumaru now held her. As he continued his flight, a familiar scent reached his nose. Kagura.

The wind witch was flying towards him on her feather. As soon as she saw who was in his arms, her eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru," she said through gritted teeth.

If he could have, Sesshoumaru would have groaned. He hated it when she got all jealous and in his opinion, Kagura seemed more jealous than ever before. And that was really getting on his nerves.

"What is she-!?" the wind witch jabbed her fan in Helen's direction. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I am taking her back to Lady Shinsuke," he said calmly, fully aware that his love was building up steam.

"Why?" Kagura snarled.

"I have a few questions regarding her…"

"Are you merely saying that you wish to spend more time with this girl than with me!?" Kagura sounded outraged.

"That is not what I-"

"If you like that girl so much, then why didn't you tell me!?" With that, the wind witch flew off, seething.

Sesshoumaru watched her go then glared at the young woman in his arms.

_This onna is causing me too much trouble,_ he thought.

**XoXoXo**

"You mean that Goshinki nearly broke her seal?" Lady Shinsuke asked. They were inside the palace and Helen was lying down on the bed, deathly tired and exhausted.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Goshinki was able to tamper with it."

"What did you see?" Lady Shinsuke suddenly asked her eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the Eastern Lady. "Her eyes, they were silver."

Shinsuke stared at her sleeping daughter, a small smile creeping slowly on her lips. "She has her father's eyes."

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes but wisely declined from doing so.

There was a soft knock on the door and one of the servants entered. "Lady, there is a problem with one of the borders…"

Shinsuke stared at the servant and sighed. "What now?"

"South is claiming that three of the villages along the border are theirs."

Shisuke sighed. "If Lord Ragetsu had brains, he might have lost them…Very well, very well, I will sort him out. Sesshoumaru-"

_Could you watch over the poor girl for me? _Sesshoumaru thought.

"Could you watch over my daughter for me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't have to time to refuse since Shinsuke had already left. He sighed and turned his attention to the unconscious young woman. He had the sneaking suspicion that his mother and Lady Shinsuke were indeed forcing the girl on him and he knew why.

Helen suddenly groaned as if in pain. Sesshoumaru sighed and approached her, placing a hand on her forehead. She had a fever. Of course, any human who had been standing out in the rain for a long period of time would eventually get sick.

He left the room to look for a physician only to learn that all of them had left the castle to treat several epidemic struck human villages. It still amazed him that, like his father, Lady Shinsuke cared about humans.

Growling in frustration he asked if one of the servants, who cowered at the sight of him, if she could care for the girl. The servant hesitantly declined saying that Lady Shinsuke had given her an errand to perform.

In the end, the youkai lord returned to the girl's side. He found a piece of cloth in the room and soaked it with water from a jug and he gently placed it on her forehead. Sighing, he sat down and closed his eyes.

**XoXoXo**

Helen slowly opened her eyes and became aware of something wet on her forehead. Opening her eyes fully, she became aware that she was lying on a bed. She sat up and a cloth fell from her forehead. She picked it up; it was the source of the wetness on her forehead. She looked around the room and she immediately saw Sesshoumaru sitting against the wall, his eyes were closed and had the sneaking suspicion that he was asleep.

At the sight of him, however, she felt her blood boil. She remembered what he and Kagura had done to her at the welcoming of his cousin and if, it was possible, she might have strangled him right there and now.

His eyes suddenly opened and snapped to hers. "So you're awake," he said in a tone that implied that he preferred her asleep.

"Why am I here?" she asked glaring at him.

"You do not remember anything, do you?" he asked. Helen shook her head and as much as she hated to ask him she said, "Why? What happened?" 

"Do you remember the battle at Naraku's castle? You picked up my sword, despite the fact that Kagome told you not to, you were possessed by the sword's entity, Goshinki."

She stared at him. "That was ages ago, why possess me now?"

"He could not possess at you first, so he weakened you by-"

"Giving me nightmares," Helen said. So that was why she started dreaming nightmares since the battle at Naraku's castle.

"I see," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "Do you wish to return to your own time?"

She looked at him. "My own time…?"-She gave him a small sad smile-"I do not know where I belong anymore."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, Helen, you will just have to cope with not knowing where you belong."

He turned to her, she was smiling.

"What?" he asked, irked by that smile.

"You used my name…for the first time!" she said. He narrowed his eyes at her. So he had used her name, so what? Humans were fickle, he decided.

Without looking at her once, he left the room.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru was flying again. He was trying to find Kagura since he knew that the wind witch was upset with him and within his mind, he was getting fed up of her fussing and bursts of jealousy.

He found her leaning against a tree near a river. He landed in front of her and she narrowed her ruby red eyes at him. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Your forgiveness, despite the fact that I did nothing wrong," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Did nothing wrong?" Kagura sounded disbelieving. "I found _her_ in your arms! Do you think that that's nothing wrong?"

He glared at her.

"You are just like your father," Kagura said venomously. "He his first love was a demoness, his true love was a human."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. _Helen_ wasn't his true love, nor would she ever be just that.

"You do not understand do you?" he asked. "There is nothing-"

"Oh keep quiet," she said. "You know what?"-she took out her feather-"I-"

"I am through with you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Kagura blinked her hand which held her feather was still hovering beside her.

"What?" the wind witch asked. She didn't want to end their relationship, she was only threatening him, to see whether or not he would stop her, but here he was, letting her go.

"You heard me," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Sesshoumaru! No! I didn't mean-!"

"You never trusted me, Kagura, I could feel the jealousy in your aura even though there was nothing to be jealous about."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on her left her in a stunned silence.

**XoXoXo**

**Sorry if it's so short.**

**Read and review please, please, please!**


	12. A Major Fight

_**Chapter Twelve: A Major Fight**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen stared out the window of her room. The manicured gardens beneath her window seemed to be welcoming after what happened to her. She shuddered as she thought of Goshinki. He had possessed her, taken control of her and even managed to tamper with the seal her mother had placed on her. She sighed. Sesshoumaru was somewhere in the palace, the library perhaps, but she didn't really care where he was. Shinsuke had yet to return from the little scuffle at the border and Helen hoped that she would come back; she wanted to tell her that she was going back to her cousin. After all, didn't she say that she would never come back to this time?

A heavy sigh left her lips as she walked away from the window. Dark nimbus clouds gathered high above and she had a nasty feeling that these clouds would delay her return home.

_What do you do for a little distraction from boredom in this place? _She thought as she left the room. She walked down the slightly dark hallways and turned a corner and through a door that-without her knowing-led her straight into the library. As soon as she entered the room, the musty smell of books hit her nose.

The first thing that caught her eye when she entered the room was a life size painting at one wall. Intrigued, she approached it and stared at it. It was a painting of a smiling Lady Shinsuke, sitting down with a golden haired infant in her arms. Behind the lady was the image of a handsome man who had cold silver eyes and dark long hair tied up in a ponytail. She stared hard at the painting. The infant was clearly her and Helen fingered her dark hair as she stared at the golden curls on the infant's head. The man was clearly…

Her father.

Helen continued to stare at the painting as though thoroughly fascinated by it, but in truth, she was deeply lost in thought. So it was all true? Looking at Shinsuke and her unnamed father, she saw that she clearly resembled them both. For a brief moment, she wondered what she would look like if the seal was removed…

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice said, making her jump. Turning, she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her with his usual cold stare.

"I live here," she said coolly. "I can go wherever I want, thank you very much."

He glared at her then his eyes snapped to the painting behind her and back to her as if comparing something on the piece of canvass with one of its subjects.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze.

He didn't answer. He had seen two of her demonic features; her hair and her eyes. Now he tried to picture her with her golden locks and silver eyes but failed.

"Anyway," Helen said. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be off with Kagura or something?"

"Kagura and I are no more," he said without the slightest hesitation. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?"

His eyes snapped to hers and she saw annoyance clearly written in his amber pools. "That does not concern you in any way," he said softly.

Helen rolled her blue eyes. "Fine, be secretive and moody."

He heard her slide the door with a loud bang as she left the room.

**XoXoXo**

Lady Shinsuke arrived at the palace when Sesshoumaru had coincidentally left. By that time, darkness had completely fallen and Helen grew restless. She wanted to go back to the present, where she felt that she belonged.

"You wish to return?" Shinsuke seemed slightly displeased as Helen made her request known within her lady's rooms.

Helen nodded somewhat nerved by Shinsuke's displeased tone. "I-"

"No one can escort you. Darkness is falling and the dark is dangerous to humans," Shinsuke said softly, her violet eyes scanning Helen.

"But…I really must go! I have an important exam tomorrow!"

"What is an eggs ham?" Shinsuke asked, raising her eyebrows.

Helen had to smother down a snigger at the inu youkai's cluelessness. "I can't really explain it in detail…but it's very important! Please! I have to go back!"

"Very well, one of the servants must go with you, though…I fear for your safety."

Helen consented and five minutes later, she left the palace accompanied by a young kitsune named Namiko.

"How are you finding the land, Lady Helen?" Namiko asked as they walked on guided by a blue fire which the kitsune had created to illuminate their way.

Helen felt slightly embarrassed about being called 'lady.'

"Not quite used to the whole demons exist part yet," Helen said with a slight chuckle. Namiko nodded her head of blue hair.

"That is quite understandable seeing as how you grew up in a world where people don't believe in the old ways."

"Namiko-san…do you know anything about my father?" Helen suddenly asked. "Do you happen to know how and why they betrothed me to that ice prince?"

Namiko smiled at her latest name for Sesshoumaru but then she sobered. "Your father was a good man…Perhaps you already know that he and Lord Touga were friends…perhaps that was one of the many reasons why he gave you to Sesshoumaru."

"He didn't give me away and I certainly don't belong to anyone!" Helen said defiantly.

Namiko smiled at her defiance. "Why is it that you wish to leave the land?"

Helen paused then sighed. "It's probably because…I don't quite know where I belong…"

Namiko nodded sympathetically. "I see…Not knowing where one belongs to is quite maddening…Oh look! We have come upon a ravine."

Before them was a deep ravine where lush trees grew close to the edge. Within the bowels of the ravine, Helen could hear the roar of a river but it was hidden in darkness.

"Do you prefer flying or walking?" Namiko asked, staring at the darkness.

"I'm afraid of heights," Helen said. "Couldn't we find a shortcut?"

Namiko shook her head. "The quickest way to the well would be over this ravine, I'm afraid…But if you are afraid of flying-"

Namiko's hands glowed bright blue and she waved it at a nearby tree. Fire burst from her hand, encircling the part above the tree's roots. It crashed across the ravine, forming a perfect bridge.

"-we shall walk. But do not look down, though."

Helen smiled and stepped on the tree; Namiko follwed behind her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a feminine voice said above them. Helen looked up and spotted Kagura riding her feather. There was a funny look in her eyes…a look that completely spelled 'murder.'

"Who are you?" Namiko asked. "Do not address Lady Helen in such a way!"

"Heh," Kagura said, eyes glittering with malice. "I do not think she deserves her title. Now shut up, you pathetic Kitsune while I finish your 'Lady' off!"

Kagura sent her wind blades at them and Helen ducked to avoid them.

"You will not harm Lady Helen!" Blue flames shot out of Namiko's hands and enveloped themselves around Kagura but the wind witch dispelled them with one wave of her fan.

"Foolish fox…I'll deal with you later," Kagura said haughtily. "First I'll make your lady here pay for what she did!"

"You mean that I took Sesshoumaru from you?" Helen snarled. "Well I didn't entice him to leave you! He left you of his own accord, you witch!"

Kagura's face darkened. "Fujin no mai!" Kagura's wind blades hit the tree, which split in two. As Helen fell into the abyss, she saw Namiko attempting to come to her aid but was hit in the stomach with one of Kagura's wind blades, which killed her.

"Namiko!" Helen called out. She fell into the darkness, the cold wind rushing past her. She hit the river and the cold water stung her flesh. Rising to the surface, Helen took a gulp of air. The river's current, however, was quite strong and the young woman found herself being dragged away.

_If only I could if I could find something to hold on to!_ She thought. Holding her head above the icy water, she scanned the river for anything. She saw a tree with low hanging branches, her only chance.

She plowed her way through the water with powerful crawl strokes and she reached the branches. She grasped the branch that was only a foot away from the water and held on tight. Once she was in control, pulled herself out of the water, climbed on the tree and onto dry land.

Once on land, she coughed out the water and fell down in exhaustion. She let ten minutes pass before she sat up again.

She was soaked, cold and worst of all she had just lost a youkai who could have been her friend. She inwardly vowed to revenge herself upon Kagura.

Looking around, Helen found that there was a tiny passage out of the ravine but she had to squeeze herself between a couple of rocks before she could get out.

She came at the edge of a forest. She sighed.

_Great,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm lost._

She sighed again and walked on, where, she didn't know. She dreaded meeting demons since she knew that she was practically defenseless against one.

"If Lord Sesshoumaru told you to look food for yourself, then why must I come with you?" a familiar voice asked bitterly.

"I don't know, Master Jaken, but you can leave me if you want. Ah-Un is with me." The voice was familiar and belonged to a little girl.

"Ha! And end up being punished by Lord Sesshoumaru? No way!"

Helen spotted the little girl who accompanied Sesshoumaru as well as the little imp named Jaken beyond a few trees. Feeling hopeful, she ran to them but felt something wrap around her ankles, causing her to trip. Looking behind, she saw a vicious looking oni at her heels. Its mad teeth and eyes seemed to gleam in the moonlight.

She screamed.

**XoXoXo**

Jaken was annoyed to the utmost. His lord had run off again, leaving him to care for the little girl…again.

_I'd give anything to relive the old days with Lord Sesshoumaru before this little girl came to travel with us!_ He thought as he clutched Ah-Un's reins tighter.

"If Lord Sesshoumaru told you to look food for yourself, then why must I come with you?" he asked Rin. Rin looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, Master Jaken, but you can leave me if you want. Ah-Un is with me," Rin said innocently.

"Ha! And end up being punished by Lord Sesshoumaru? No way!" said Jaken pompously.

They suddenly heard a scream, like that of a frightened woman.

"What was that Master Jaken?" Rin asked, afraid.

Jaken, too, felt afraid. But he had to make sure that Rin was safe. "Stay here with Ah-Un while I go see what it is."

Rin nodded and Jaken disappeared amongst the trees.

**XoXoXo**

The oni held Helen around her throat, choking her. "What's a woman like you doing out here at this time of night?" it slurred. "Didn't you know that it's dangerous out here? But you will have to suffer the consequences. I haven't had a good meal since two months ago!"

Helen struggled against the oni but it was quite useless. Its strength was basically inhuman and worst of all, its sharp teeth was only inches from her head.

Flames suddenly shot out of nowhere right at the oni. The oni released her turned to the girl's savior. Helen saw that it was Jaken, she immediately felt relieved and grateful toward the little toad whom she had so despised earlier.

The oni swiped at Jaken with its enormous claws, knocking the staff out of its hand. Jaken stumbled and the oni advanced toward him.

Helen looked around and found a stone which she seized. "Hey!" she shouted. The oni spun to her and she threw the stone at it. It turned to her, enraged.

Her eyes widened as its claws came down upon her but at that exact moment, flames shut at the oni, immediately disintegrating it.

"You're hundred years too young to face the power of the Staff of Heads!" Jaken screeched.

Helen breathed heavily as she stood up. "T-thank you," she said. Jaken jumped and stared at her as thought refusing to believe that someone had actually thanked him.

"Don't think that I saved you because I wanted! I only saved you because Lord Sesshoumaru would have killed me if I let you die!"

Helen raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "I think he would've congratulated you," she said, shrugging.

"Master Jaken!" Rin and Ah-Un came through the trees. The little girl looked at Helen and smiled.

"Hey, Lady Helen!" the little girl greeted with a smile. She jumped off the dragon and ran towards Helen who greeted her cheerfully.

"Eh? You're wet!" Rin pointed out. Helen blinked. Now that all the excitement was over, she felt boned tired and quite cold to the bone.

"It's a long story," she said. "Speaking of which…do either of you know where I can find the Bone Eater's well?"

Jaken and Rin blinked at her then shook their heads. They had never seen the well before, nor had they heard of Kagome's true origins.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru would know!' Jaken suddenly said. "Lord Sesshoumaru knows everything!"

"Except where Naraku is," Helen scoffed. Jaken wide smile faltered.

"Don't belittle Lord Sesshoumaru you little wench!" the toad snapped, defending his lord's honor.

Helen rolled her eyes. Rin suddenly looked behind them and smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru, look its Lady Helen!"

Helen froze. _Not him,_ she thought. She spun around and the youkai lord was indeed behind her, giving her a cold glared which she returned in kind.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking in her wet apparel.

She rolled her eyes and as much as she hated to ask, she asked him, "Do you, by any chance, know where I can find the Bone Eater's well?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You have been to this time and back to your accustomed time…Why is it that you do not know the way yet?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I'm stupid," she snapped angrily. "Just tell me where the well is!"

"Why should I? Perhaps I should just leave you here for the demons to find."

"Which demons? The demons like the pathetic oni, that just tried to kill me or…your pathetic Kagura who killed one of the servants and tried to kill me?"

Jaken and Rin gasped; they had never known that Kagura and Sesshoumaru had come together, after all.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Helen glared angrily at him. "First you have her impersonate me! Then you want her to kill me! Do you really hate me that much!?" 

He glared at her. "Kill you? Hmph. You are nothing but a thorn, why should Kagura bother herself with the likes of you?"

That seemed to send Helen over the edge. "How dare you think that I'm worthless!? If you sent Kagura to kill me then why did she have to kill Namiko as well!?"

"I have no inkling or interest in what you are talking about," Sesshoumaru said. Jaken noticed that his lord had raised his voice slightly. Years of being with Sesshoumaru had taught Jaken to know when his lord was getting very angry.

"Your worthless lover killed someone who wasn't even supposed to be her target!" Helen screamed.

Perhaps it was the slur about Kagura that forced Sesshoumaru to grab her throat. His eyes went blood red, something Helen had never seen before. Behind her, she heard Rin and Jaken gasp.

"What are you-!?" Helen gasped.

Sesshoumaru's claws tightened themselves around her throat and Helen felt the soft trickle of blood oozing from a wound.

"Let me go!" she snarled, writhing painfully in his grasp. His grip on her tightened, however. She could feel the blood pounding in her skull; she could feel the blood trickling down her throat and worst of all she could feel the blood slowly stop pulsing through her dying heart…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please stop it!" Rin shouted.

At the sound of Rin's frightened voice, Sesshoumaru seemed to have gained control of himself. His eyes receded to their normal shade of amber and he eventually let the girl drop. Helen fell to the ground, coughing. She placed a hand on her throat and felt the sticky wetness of her blood.

She stood up and gave Sesshoumaru a frightened look. "Leave," he hissed.

Helen ran, but as she did so, she heard Rin sobbing softly, now frightened of her lord. But as Helen ran off, she didn't know what to think. He had almost killed her, if it were not for Rin…

She didn't know how long she ran, but she stumbled in the dark until she came upon the edge of a village where Miroku and Sango were having a careful discussion about the art of pervertism.

"Helen?" Miroku asked. Sango had a questioning look in her eyes; she had never seen Helen after all.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked as soon as he saw her soaked and bruised appearance and the blood soaked collar of her blouse.

He and Sango immediately rushed to her side when they saw that she had collapsed.

**XoXoXo**

**Good Lord! What will happen now? And yeah, there is no word 'pervertism.' I only made that up. **


	13. Rightful Revenge?

_**Chapter Thirteen: Rightful Revenge?**_

**XoXoXo**

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped down the well early the next day. The miko was worried about her cousin and she wanted to see what had become of her.

"Do you think she's alright?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they made their way out of the forest. The inu hanyou shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe she managed to kill off Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said hopefully.

Kagome gave him an annoyed look. "Don't you think it would be better if Helen and Sesshoumaru started to be a little friendly with each other?"

Inuyasha frowned as he remembered Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "I don't think so," Inuyasha said. "After all, you never know what Sesshoumaru is thinking, what he's feeling…"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right…Say, Inuyasha…"

"Hmph?"

"It's…nothing."

As they approached Kaede's hut, Miroku greeted them with a solemn look on his face. "What's wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku's expression darkened. "Come in."

Puzzled, Kagome and Inuyasha followed the monk into the hut. Helen was lying inside wearing the garb of a miko since Kaede had her blood stained clothes washed. Kaede and Sango were sitting near her, while Shippou perched himself on Sango's shoulder.

"Helen!" Kagome said her voice laced with worry. The young miko dashed to her cousin's side and noticed that her cousin's neck was wrapped in bandages. Kagome could also make out a bruise from beneath the bandage.

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha demanded, rounding on Miroku.

Miroku bowed his head. "We don't really know. Sango and I were talking at the edge of the village when she came out of the forest, bruised, wet and bloody…We don't really know who attacked her…It could have been a demon."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "That bastard took her from Kagome's world after Goshinki possessed her."

The others stared at him with wide eyes. "Goshinki?" Sango asked.

"The fight at Naraku's castle? When she picked up the sword?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Let me see her wounds," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you can't remove her bandages!" Kagome said. "She's probably still bleeding! Speaking of which, have you disinfected the wound?"

No one answered. "We ran out of alcohol," Sango answered. Kagome had given her a small lecture on modern medicine.

Kagome rummaged around in her back pack and drew out a bottle of alcohol and some white cloth. "Sango, could you please put her head on your lap?" Kagome requested. The young taijiya obliged and gently laid Helen's head on her lap. Kagome scooted over to her and gently unwound the bandages. She gave a tiny gasp when she the claw marks and the blood as well as the bruises.

"Who on earth could have done this?" Kagome whispered, scanning the wounds.

Inuyasha made his way over to them and crouched low beside Helen to get a good look at the wound. The hanyou growled and his eyes flashed with anger.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"These claw marks on her neck," Inuyasha muttered, anger etched in his voice, "belong to Sesshoumaru."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"When you've been hit by those claws a lot of times, you kinda remember the mark they leave on you."

"It's quite remarkable that he didn't snap her neck off," Kaede said. Miroku nodded.

"That bastard's gone too far," Inuyasha said as he sat down and folded his arms. "He did this because Helen would get in their way?"

"Their?" Kagome asked as she unscrewed the cap of the alcohol bottle. "Who is 'they'?"

"I guess Kagome doesn't know about it," Sango said. "Inuyasha said that he spotted Kagura and Sesshoumaru…together."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I guess that's why he hates Helen." The miko began to gently disinfect Helen's wound, but the sting of the disinfectant made the young woman open her eyes.

"Ow!" Helen said, attempting to sit up, but Kagome stopped her.

"It's just me," Kagome said. Helen turned to look up at her.

"Kagome," she whispered. "My neck hurts enough without you making the wounds sting."

"I'm just disinfecting them," the miko said. Helen twitched as Kagome gently applied more disinfectant to the wounds.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think-" Sango began.

"It's okay, Sango," Helen said. "I think I can talk."

Everyone leaned in to listen to her. "Well," Helen began. "Sesshoumaru took me to Lady Shinsuke-"

Kagome noticed that Helen hadn't referred to Shinsuke as 'mother' yet.

"-then he left. I told Lady Shinsuke that I wanted to return home. She seemed reluctant at first but then I managed to persuade her. She sent a servant to accompany me. We came to a ravine and we crossed it by going over a tree trunk. But then, Kagura appeared. She said she wanted revenge because it was my fault why Sesshoumaru left her-"

"Sesshoumaru dumped Kagura?" Everyone asked. Helen nodded then continued.

"-she…she attacked and Namiko, the servant tried to fight her off, but she was too powerful. She turned her attention to me and cut down the tree we were walking on. As I fell, Namiko tried to save me…but Kagura…killed her…I fell into a river beneath the ravine once I was able to make it to land, I kinda realized that I was lost. I walked around for a bit, then an oni attacked me, but Jaken saved me-"

Kagome and the others felt grateful towards the little toad whom they had never really liked.

"-then he came. I kinda forgot what I said, but I did shout at him…angrily and I guess he still has feelings for Kagura because he attacked me after I insulted her and I guess, I'm pretty lucky that Rin was there, if she wasn't…"

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Helen.

"He's gone too far," Inuyasha said dangerously.

"What do you plan to do?" Kagome asked, looking intently at the hanyou.

"Oh, forget it!" Helen suddenly said as Kagome began to replace her bandages. "Don't bother going after him! He's not worth your time."

Inuyasha was silent.

"Anyway," Helen continued. "I think it's best if we all rest, I feel very tired."

**XoXoXo**

The sun was setting over feudal Japan. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were outside Kaede's hut, sitting on the grassy slopes beside the stone steps that led to Kikyou's grave.

"I don't think we should," Sango was saying. "I mean he didn't kill her."

"He would have, though."

"Just leave him alone, Lady Shinsuke and Lady Takara can deal with him," Kagome suggested but inside, the miko was slightly disturbed. Why was Inuyasha so concerned with Helen or why was he very protective for that matter? Did he perhaps…?

Inuyasha ignored her. "You don't know Sesshoumaru like I do. He won't stop until all obstacles blocking his path are destroyed."

"But I don't think he'd actually kill her. I mean, she is of noble blood and she's a full demon, she's only in a human's body," Miroku pointed out.

"He still thinks she's disgusting and trust me, he's going to kill her someday…one way or the other…" Inuyasha's voice was soft and low.

"What do you propose we do?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru knows about the well, we can't stop him if he decides to actually go after her," Kagome said.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Inuyasha stood up and looked at his companions. They all looked at him.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked although deep down, she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew where.

"We're going to teach Sesshoumaru a little lesson he'll never forget," Inuyasha said eyes glimmering with hatred.

**XoXoXo**

Helen opened her eyes and gingerly sat up. Everyone, except Shippou and Kirara, were gone.

"Helen, you're awake! Does the wound still hurt?" the young kitsune asked.

"A bit, my neck aches. Where is everyone?" Helen asked.

Shippou gave her a wide eyed look. "I don't really know," he admitted. "They left not so long ago."

Helen looked out the door. A foreboding feeling started to fill her…

She quickly stood up and stared for a moment at the miko clothing she wore before saying, "Kirara, take me to them!"

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru looked up into the darkening sky and narrowed his eyes. What he did last night to Helen was stupid. He shuddered to think of what his mother would say when she found out that he had nearly killed his betrothed. He wondered if she were still alive; the wound he had given her was deep and he was thankful that he didn't pump his poison into her.

He glanced over his shoulder. Rin and Jaken were keeping a good distance away from him. He couldn't blame them; even Ah-Un seemed to be afraid of him. He inwardly sighed. Rin was afraid of him and he couldn't blame her. His actions last night must have made him look like a monster in his adopted daughter's eyes…

There was a slight rustle in the trees and a moment later, Inuyasha and his friends burst out from the forest.

"Little brother, what brings you here?" the youkai lord asked.

Inuyasha growled and took out his Tessaiga. "You bastard," Inuyasha hissed. Sesshoumaru noticed that his brother's companions had their weapons out. He knew perfectly well what they were going to do, he had expected this…

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he slowly took out his Tokijin.

"Mi'lord?" Jaken responded.

"Take Rin and yourself and leave."

The toad nodded, somewhat reluctantly. He took Rin, who looked worried for her adopted father, and they both flew off on Ah-Un.

There was silence in the clearing as Inuyasha and his companions stared at Sesshoumaru and he stared at them.

Sesshoumaru suddenly charged at them. Inuyasha met him head on and their swords clashed, sending sparks flying into the air.

An arrow suddenly sped towards Sesshoumaru and he quickly jumped in the air to avoid it. So, they planned to attack him together?

"Do you need your comrades to hide behind, little brother?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Sesshoumaru dispelled the attack with his Tokijin and quickly jumped out of the way as Hiraikotsu and a couple of sutras sped towards him. He inwardly scowled. They were indeed serious. He knew perfectly well that Inuyasha and his friends were not to be taken lightly…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang sped towards him, but he deflected it with Tokijin. He was getting bored with them now…

"Soryuuha!" His own attacked screamed death as it headed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly stood in front of his companions.

"Bakuryuuha!" The Backlash wave roared towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's own attack and the Backlash wave surrounded him, but he had been in this situation before…

Inuyasha watched as the Backlash wave and the Soryuuha surrounded his brother but the hanyou felt dismayed when he saw that the attack was easily dispelled.

"Little brother, I needn't wonder why neither you nor your companions could defeat Naraku," Sesshoumaru taunted.

**XoXoXo**

Helen and Shippou were riding Kirara. "Helen, what could Inuyasha and the others be doing?" the kitsune kit asked.

Helen bit her lower lip. The wounds on her neck were throbbing with pain but she answered Shippou, "I don't know…but I have this feeling…"

Kirara suddenly flew into a clearing where Inuyasha and the others were battling Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" Helen shouted. Everyone looked up at her. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes go briefly to her neck and then to her own eyes.

Helen got off Kirara and ran to Kagome. "Helen, what are you doing here?" the miko asked. "You're injured!"

"I know, but you mustn't do anything this rash!" The clash of metal on metal turned Helen's attention to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who were now engaged in fierce combat. Helen looked at them wondering how two people with the same blood could hate each other so much.

Inuyasha suddenly sent the Kaze no Kizu attack at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord jumped into the air and Inuyasha quickly knocked out his sword a powerful Blades of Blood attack…

"Kongosouha!" Helen's eyes widened as the Adamant Barrage hit Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he felt the Adamant crystals pierce his pale skin…

He thought he was going to die, but just as he thought so, he felt Tenseiga pulse. As the sword enveloped him in light, the last thing he saw was Helen, looking worried and shocked…

Helen stared as the attack reached the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru. When the smoke and dust cleared, she saw that all that remained was his sword, Tokijin.

"Did you…kill him?" Helen asked with uncertainty.

Inuyasha frowned. "No, stupid Tenseiga, he got away."

"Tenseiga?" Helen asked.

"It's a sword that he possesses, a sword which he clearly hates," Kagome explained. "It can save a hundred lives with one swing and sever the bonds of death. Their father gave him Tenseiga and he gave Inuyasha the Tessaiga, that way, neither one can kill the other."

"Smart," Helen said. "Anyway, are you saying that Tenseiga spirited him away?"

The others nodded. "It's happened before," Sango said.

"Anyway," Kagome said, looking up at the sky. "It's getting dark, we should get going."

The others nodded. "Wait a minute," Helen said. She indicated to the fallen Tokijin.

"Leave it," Everyone said in unison. Helen shrugged and followed them out of the clearing.

Time passed and darkness settled over the land. A woman riding on her feather landed beside the sword. Her eyes seemed to hold a glint of sadness as she beheld the blade of her love. Kagura gently picked up the sword. She held it with the same gentleness a woman would hold a baby. Sighing, she flew off.

**XoXoXo**

Morning came and found Helen outside Kaede's hut. Still garbed like a miko and admiring the morning sunrise.

"Hey," Kagome said as the miko went out of the hut. The others, including Inuyasha, were still sleeping.

"Morning, Kaggy," Helen said.

Kagome flushed. "Don't call me that!"

Helen grinned then shrugged. "Alright."

"Does your neck still hurt?"

"Kaggy…the wound is gone!"

Kagome's eyes widened then she approached her cousin and looked at her neck; it was flawless and free of wounds. "I guess, it's because of your demon blood," Kagome said softly.

"But my powers were sealed, remember?" Helen pointed out. Then she remembered that Goshinki had tampered with the seal.

Kagome shrugged. "Who knows?"

Kaede suddenly came out of the hut, holding an empty basket in her wrinkled hands. "Morning, Kaede," Kagome and Helen greeted in unison.

Kaede greeted then in return. "Where are you off to?" Helen asked.

"To find more herbs," the old miko replied. "I'm afraid we used up all the herbs when we treated the wound on your neck."

Helen flushed. "Maybe I should go get the herbs," the young violinist offered. Kaede shook her gray head.

"No, no, child! The herbs I will look for can only be found in the forest of Inuyasha. It is dangerous and though I notice that your wounds have healed, you do not know which herb is which."

Helen looked annoyed for a moment. "Really, Kaede-obachan, I can manage. Besides, I know what the herbs look like, you've given me a lot of them yesterday and as to demons"-she took the basket from the miko's hands-"they'll think I'm a priestess and scatter. Sango said that minor demons are afraid of priestesses, so no worries there."

"Helen." It was Kagome this time. "Should you?"

"Please, I can take care of myself!" Helen said indignantly and walked off.

Kagome sighed.

"Is she always this rebellious?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded.

**XoXoXo**

Helen hummed softly to herself as she knelt down in a meadow where plants grew thick. At first, she didn't like the forest and thought that it would be dark and gloomy but who knew that there would be a blissful place such as this meadow in the forest?

A butterfly fluttered in front of her and she smiled. She had always liked butterflies; she also liked it when they landed on a white rose, her favorite flower.

By noon, Helen had filled the basket with herbs. She then noticed that the sky darkened and the wind had become a little chilly. Looking, to her dismay, she saw that a steady drizzle was pouring. She stood up and the rain began to fall harder.

_Just peachy!_ The young violinist thought. She glanced around the meadow and saw a small cave at the very edge between two trees.

_Kaggy's gonna kill me,_ she thought as she raced to it. She entered it. It was dark and gloomy and there was a forbidding aura in the air.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked. Helen jumped; the basket in her arms fell to the ground.

Helen squinted into the darkness. A figure was sitting weakly against a cave wall.

"Sesshoumaru!"

**XoXoXo**

**Done! Hehe, the situation seems familiar, ne?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed!**


	14. The Cave and the Demon

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Cave and the Demon**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave. Sesshoumaru was sitting against the cave wall, scowling heavily at her. He was, much to Helen's amusement, a big mess. Inuyasha's Kongosouha had totally destroyed the armor that he usually wore; his hoari was slightly open, revealing a bloody wound on his chest. The sleeves of his clothes were torn and there were streaks of blood on his arms.

He growled at her and she stared at him. "You're a mess," she remarked.

"Leave."

She scowled at him. "It's raining heavily outside."

"Are you afraid of water…like a worthless neko?"

"I hate cats," she said calmly. She slowly approached him and he looked wearily up at her.

"Why won't you leave?" he asked.

"I told you, it's raining."

He growled in warning at her and she stepped back. She looked at him. She had always known him to be imposing, overconfident, arrogant at times and powerful, but now he looked…pitiful.

She continued to look at him and she felt sorry for him, despite the fact that he had tried to kill her before.

"You're a mess," she finally said. He looked coolly up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Leave."

"Did Inuyasha's Kongosouha do this to you?" she wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious, wench?"

She glared at him. "When will you stop calling me wench? I have a name, you know!"

"I am quite aware of that."

He suddenly flinched and his eyes roamed to a wound on his right arm; it was deep and it was bleeding profusely. He felt Helen's gaze on his wound his eyes snapped to hers.

"Leave now," he ordered. "I do not care if you get wet."

To his mild surprise, she knelt beside him. "That's a pretty nasty cut," she said. "It hurts, I suppose?"

He ignored her. Helen sighed. She pulled a handkerchief out of the sleeve of her haori-she never left home without a handkerchief-and offered it to him, the way someone offers something to someone as a peace offering.

He ignored it.

She inwardly sighed. He suddenly felt her hand lift the sleeve of his haori and she pressed the cloth to his bleeding wound. He pulled his arm away from her and glared at the young woman.

"Do not touch me," he said coldly.

"But that-it will be infected!" she said. He looked at her. There was concern in her eyes.

"Why do you choose to help me," he suddenly asked, "after what I did to you the other day?"

She looked calmly at him. "Because…I'm not like you…"

He looked at her. Such a simple answer…with a big meaning…

She pressed the cloth to the wound and he flinched, but his face didn't register pain at all. She silently marveled at his ability to keep his emotions locked up.

"The wounds on your neck are gone," he said quietly.

She bent her head. "Kagome said that since the seal was tampered, a bit of my demonic powers leaked out."

"Perhaps."

They were silent for a moment. Helen finished mopping up the wound and found, to her dismay, that her handkerchief was bloody. She stood and turned to the entrance of the cave, the rain had now stopped. She glanced at the youkai behind her and walked towards the cave entrance, intent on leaving him and returning to Kaede's village.

Sesshoumaru looked at her retreating back and asked, "Why did Kagura attack you?"

She stopped and glanced at him from over her shoulder, "Why did _you_ attack me?"

He watched as she left the cave.

**XoXoXo**

Helen glanced back at the cave from over her shoulder and truly felt sorry for the demon resting within the cave, but she knew perfectly well that demons healed quite fast…

She walked into the forest and glanced at the blood soaked handkerchief in her hands. She had to get rid of it. She also had to get rid of the bloody smell-though she couldn't smell it, Inuyasha could.

She turned into a bunch of trees that hid a creek from review. She dipped the handkerchief into the water and squeezed out the blood, turning the water a slight shade of red. She washed her hands and looked at her reflection.

_Why did I help him? _She thought as she looked at the water.

A strong breeze blew against the forest and Helen looked up; Kagura was looking down at her from her feather.

"You again?" Helen asked as she stood up. Kagura looked dangerously at her.

"So you're still alive." Kagura held Tokijin in her hands, Helen observed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Helen said as she stood up. "Yeah, I'm still pretty much alive."

"Why are you dressing up as a priestess?" the wind witch asked. "Pretending to be a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

Helen gritted her teeth. "None of your business witch."

Kagura narrowed her eyes dangerously at Helen. "There are blood stains on your sleeves, have you been slaying demons?"

"You're quite nosy aren't you?"

Kagura smirked. She opened her fan and pointed it at Helen, she frowned then closed it.

"Afraid?" Helen taunted.

"I have more important matters to take care of." Her grip on Tokijin tightened. Helen frowned as she watched Kagura fly off. She was going to look for Sesshoumaru, no doubt.

_I hope Naraku finds out about them,_ she thought angrily. Her eyes widened. _I shouldn't think like that…It's…not like me…_

She looked at the blood stains on her sleeves and sighed. She knelt down near the creek and dipped her sleeves in the cold water. She squeezed the blood and water from them and inwardly frowned.

Presently, she felt a presence behind her. Thinking that it was Kagura, she stood up and spun around.

"What do you want now, Kagura?" she snarled. She blinked. It wasn't Kagura who was staring at her…

It was Toshimaru.

The youkai lord grinned at her. "Hello, Lady Helen."

She smiled at him. "Hi…What are you doing here?"

"I was merely passing by when I caught your scent…What are you doing here? It is dangerous for mortals to travel the forests alone."

"I was…Taking a walk," she said blandly. The young youkai took a step towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"You smell of"-he sniffed her-"Sesshoumaru? His blood?"

Helen blushed. "You could smell…?"

He nodded curtly. "Has anything happened to my cousin? Is he injured?"

Helen hesitated before answering. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want his cousin to see him so weakened, which would be humiliating, but maybe Toshimaru could help Sesshoumaru.

"Yes…he is injured," Helen said slowly. Helen looked at Toshimaru, his eyes were sparkling.

"Did you perhaps…injure him?" he teased.

Helen looked annoyed. "No…someone else did…But maybe you could help him? He's a real mess."

**XoXoXo**

Kagura flew over the trees, looking for Sesshoumaru. _Were could he be? _She thought. She saw a cave in meadow. They were tracks leading to it.

Thinking that he was there, she flew down. She jumped off her feather and walked into the cave. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave and she saw-her heart, if she felt it-skipped a beat. Sesshoumaru was sitting against the cave wall.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura said softly. The youkai lord looked coolly up at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly, though deep down, he was quite glad to see her.

"You're injured!" Kagura ran to him and hurriedly knelt down beside him. "Who did this to you?"

"It is none of your business; now leave before I lop off your head."

Kagura blinked. She lowered her head and presented him Tokijin. "Your sword…" she whispered. He regarded her coolly for a moment. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her again, but his pride-his foolish pride-forbade him from doing so.

"I have no further need of it," he said. "It is weak compared to Tessaiga."

Kagura looked taken aback. "Then if you won't accept your sword…please accept my help. Let me tend to your wounds-"

"Not necessary."

"But…"

"I told you it is not necessary, you may leave."

"Just let me clean them up."

"Someone already has."

Kagura blinked. "Who?" she asked feeling jealousy rise rapidly in her bosom.

"You needn't know."

A bloody handkerchief flashed in Kaagura's mind. The wind witch stood up and regarded him closely; she tightened her grasp on the Tokijin.

"It was Helen, wasn't it?" her voice was devoid of emotion.

"Yes, now you may leave."

Kagura turned and left the cave, but before she went out, she turned to him and asked. "Did you even…did you…love me?"

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at her and didn't bother to reply. He wanted to get back together with her, wanted to hear her laugh and feel her embrace, but the problem was his pride-his cursed pride.

Kagura mistook his silence for a 'no.'

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, knowing he could hear her. Sighing heavily, she left the cave.

**XoXoXo**

Helen and Toshimaru walked until they both reached the meadow. "Are you sure you want to help him?" Helen asked, turning to him.

Toshimaru smiled. "I am quite aware that my dear cousin, Sesshoumaru, harbors extreme animosity towards me…Besides, if I help him, his pride won't stand it."

Helen smiled. He was so different from Sesshoumaru…if only she were betrothed to him rather than Sesshoumaru…

"Oh? It seems that we have company," he suddenly said. Helen looked to the entrance of the cave. Kagura came out, looking dejected and sad. The moment she saw Helen and Toshimary, though, her eyes sparkled with malice. She looked Toshimaru over and said, "Do you have a knack for taking all the good ones?"

Helen blinked. "What?"

Toshimaru glared at Kagura. "Who are you?" his voice became as devoid of emotion as Sesshoumaru's. His clawed hand rested on the hilt of a sword at his waist. Kagura noticed this, took out her feather and flew off.

"Who was she?" Toshimaru asked Helen.

The young woman frowned. "Her name is Kagura, she's one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Naraku…That worthless hanyou who tried to absorb you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Lady Takeida told me."

They made their way into the cave and were greeted by a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked his cousin. He felt humiliation rise within him; Toshimaru seeing him so weak felt like murder.

"I've come to help you." Was the reply.

"I don't need your help…I am healing already."

Toshimaru gave his cousin a cool look. "What was that woman doing in here?"

Sesshoumaru looked wearily at him; his eyes flickered to Helen's for a moment before returning to his cousin's.

"None of your business; now leave, both of you."

"Do you always say that?" it was Helen who asked the question. Sesshoumaru eyed her wearily and didn't bother to open his mouth.

"Come, Lady Helen, it seems that my cousin wishes to be left alone." Toshimaru placed a hand on her shoulder-something which made Helen blush and Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow-and steered her out of the cave.

Once they were back in the forest, Toshimaru removed his hand from her shoulder and looked back at the cave. "He is quite stubborn…My advisers say that he inherited that trait from Lady Takeida."

Helen sighed and stared up at the setting sun. "I should get going."

"Where?"

"Back to the human village, not far from here."

"Ah…well that reminds me. Lady Shinsuke wishes to see you immediately," he said. Helen bit her lower lip.

"I should go see Kagome first…She's the priestess who travels with Inuyasha," Helen said. Toshimaru raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Inuyasha? The younger hanyou brother of Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

Helen looked coolly at him. "Do you have a grudge against half-demons?" her tone was slightly cold.

Toshimaru shook his head. "No, I shall come with you. I wish to meet this Inuyasha fellow."

Helen gave him a small smile. _So he doesn't despise hanyous…He is different from Sesshoumaru, alright._

**XoXoXo**

Kagome stared at the setting sun and frowned. "I wonder where Helen could be," she murmured as Sango came over to her.

"Do you want me to go look for her?" the taijiya offered. "It is getting dark."

Kagome shook her head just as Inuyasha came over to them accompanied by Miroku and Shippou. "Sango's right," the hanyou said. "Helen's been gone for too long."

"Maybe demons accosted her," Shippou said.

Kagome groaned. "Don't say that, Shippou-chan."

"Sorry."

"Over there!" Miroku pointed to two figures headed towards the village.

"Who's the guy with Helen?" Sango asked. Inuyasha growled.

"An inu daiyoukai," he said through gritted teeth.

A few minutes later, Helen and the unknown youkai were with them.

"Kagome! Sorry if I took so long," Helen said apologetically.

"So who's your friend?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his amber eyes at the young woman's companion.

"Oh, this is Toshimaru, the Lord of the Northern Lands and Sesshoumaru's cousin by his mother's side," Helen explained.

"So you're the infamous Inuyasha," Toshimaru said blandly.

Inuyasha growled while Sango and Miroku looked tense.

"You needn't worry, unlike my dear cousin, I do not have a grudge against hanyous," Toshimaru said idly.

Inuyasha blinked then turned away, muttering something about, "Darned relatives."

Shippou laughed. "That's the first time I've seen Inuyasha walk away like that!"

Toshimaru smiled at Shippou. "Hello, young kitsune."

"Hey! Most people and demons that I meet say that I'm a raccoon dog."

"Then most demons you've met are stupid," Toshimaru said blandly.

"I kind of like this guy," Sango whispered to Miroku. "He's not like Sesshoumaru at all."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Well anyway," Helen said. "I've got to go…Lady Shinsuke is expecting me."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Take care then."

They watched as Toshimaru and Helen walked out of the village.

"Helen…she'd be better off with Toshimaru rather than Sesshoumaru," Sango said softly. Kagome sighed and looked up at the darkening sky.

"I just wish she and Sesshoumaru would get along, though."

**XoXoXo**

**Well I'm done.**

**What did you think?**

**Review please!**


	15. A Near Kiss

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Near Kiss**_

**XoXoXo**

"Do you prefer walking or flying?" Toshimaru asked Helen as they left Kaede's village.

Helen frowned. "I hate flying…couldn't we walk instead?"

Toshimaru looked thoughtful. "Hmm…we could. However, unlike the palace of the West, the Eastern palace is much farther; it would take us five days of non stop walking just to get there."

Helen's eyebrows met in the middle. "Okay…how about we run?"

Toshimaru chuckled. "Running would tire you out easily; the best option is to fly."

Helen sighed. "I truly prefer walking."

Toshimaru shrugged. "Very well then, we walk and-"

The youkai lord stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the trees in front of him. Helen tried to see what he was staring at, but didn't need to; a moment later, they heard a cry…

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Helen sighed. It was only Jaken. The imp came out of the trees accompanied by Ah-Un and Rin, who was riding the two-headed dragon.

"Helen-san!" Rin called out. She alighted from the dragon and ran up to Helen and gave her a big hug.

"Who is this?" Toshimaru asked, raising an eyebrow at Rin. "I know that this"-he gestured to Jaken, who bowed at the sight of him-"is Jaken, Sesshoumaru's servant, and the dragon, too, belongs to Sesshoumaru…Who is the little girl?"

"I'm Rin!" Rin answered, giving Toshimaru a toothy smile.

Toshimaru frowned thoughtfully. "But you're…human."

"And you are a demon!"

A small smile crept across Helen's lips when she heard Rin's little remark. "By the way," the little girl continued. "Do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru is?"

Helen bit her lip. "Sorry, Rin-chan, the last time I saw him was when he was fighting."

Helen didn't say, "He was fighting Inuyasha" because she felt that Toshimaru's opinion of half-demons would change if he found out that Inuyasha had nearly killed his own brother.

"Oh," Rin said. "Where are you and lord…?"

"Toshimaru," the inu youkai said with a small smile.

"Oh! Where are you and Lord Toshimaru going?" Rin asked.

"To Lady Shinsuke's," Helen answered. A low grumbling noise sounded from Rin's stomach and the little girl grinned apologetically.

"Why don't you come with us, Rin?" Helen offered. She hated to think of Rin going hungry while she searched for Sesshoumaru.

Rin's eyes brightened at the offer but she frowned and said, "I can't leave Master Jaken."

"It's quite alright Rin," Jaken said, glad of someone to take over his job of baby sitting the little girl.

Rin smiled at Jaken and said, "Thanks Master Jaken!" 

Helen smiled. "I guess we will be flying after all," she whispered to Toshimaru.

**XoXoXo**

"You're safe!" Shinsuke wrapped her arms around Helen the moment the young lady set her foot over the threshold of the palace. "When I heard what happened to Namiko…I thought…!"

Her hug on Helen tightened. When she finally let go, the young violinist was gasping for breath. "I am grateful that you're safe," Shinsuke said. She turned to Toshimaru. "Thank you so much, Lord Toshimaru, for bringing her back…I would have asked Sesshoumaru, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

_A good thing too,_ Helen thought. _You would have been enraged with him if you found out that he tried to kill me._

"And who is this?" Shinsuke asked, turning to Rin, who bowed.

"This is Rin…I was wondering if she could stay with us for a while," Helen said, hoping that Shinsuke would agree. To her relief, the inu youkai nodded.

"Of course," Shinsuke said. "You can put her in a guest room."

"She's staying with me," Helen said. Shinsuke nodded again then turned to Toshimaru.

"Lord Toshimaru, night has fallen and I hope that you would spend the night here," Shinsuke offered. The youkai lord nodded.

"Oh and Helen," Shinsuke said. "Do change your apparel."

Helen blinked then looked down at the miko clothing she wore.

**XoXoXo**

The full moon had now completely risen in the sky. Jaken walked back and forth, wondering where his lord was. Ah-Un was regarding the imp wryly as if he wanted to say, "Will you just sit down already?!"

Jaken, as if hearing Ah-Un's plea, sighed and sat down.

"It sure is lonely without Rin," the toad mused.

The trees suddenly rustled, alerting Jaken to an unseen enemy. The toad stood up and held the Staff of Heads aloft.

"Who goes there?" the toad called. A moment later, a stone whizzed sharply at him and hit him right on the head.

"Do you intend to use that Staff against me?" a cold voice asked.

Jaken straightened up, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Forgive me! I did not know that it was you! And milord, what happened to you?"

Sesshoumaru regarded him coldly for a moment before scanning the camp. Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Rin?" he asked.

"Milord, Lady Helen and Lord Toshimaru took her with them," Jaken answered. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the imp and the imp, seeing this, bowed low. Jaken knew that look…It was the look Sesshoumaru always gave him before kicking him.

"Toshimaru and Helen?" his voice was low. "You permitted them to take Rin?"

"Milord, I didn't know what to say! I did not wish to offend your cousin!"

"But giving into Toshimaru means offending me." Jaken blinked.

"Milord forgive me!" the toad said, practically kissing the ground. Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken.

"Where have they taken her?"

"To the East, milord," Jaken replied. Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Jaken."

"Milord?"

"If this happens again, I will kill you."

Jaken cringed and immediately stood up just as his lord left the clearing. "Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" the toad cried as he pulled Ah-Un by his reins.

**XoXoXo**

Rin was now sleeping peacefully on Helen's bed. The young woman was sitting at the edge, regarding the sleeping Rin with interest. She had changed the miko's clothing for a dark blue kimono with a gold colored obi.

Her thoughts wondered vaguely. She wondered how Rin ended up with Sesshoumaru, who hated humans, yet here he was, protecting a little human girl.

Rin stirred slightly and gave a soft sob. Helen carefully stood up and sat down next to the sleeping girl; tears were running down her face.

"Okaasan," Rin sobbed softly.

_She's dreaming,_ Helen thought. She gently stroked Rin's cheek while she sang a low lullaby:

**If you find that tears fall**

**Always you find that you cry**

**Bleak is your day**

**Gone is the light**

**And yet your spirit can fight**

**Nothing can overcome love**

**For it is a precious gift from above**

**But if you find that you are lost**

**And your world has turned black**

**Reach out your hand**

**And you will find me in this land**

**For I will be there for you**

**And this, my love, my child, is true**

She repeated the song until she saw that Rin's tears were slowly ebbing. The girl quieted and Helen stared thoughtfully at her. The lullaby that she had sung was made by her mother-her human mother. She sighed and noiselessly stood up to stare out the window just as a pebble hit the side of the window.

Helen blinked. Where had that pebble come from? She looked below her window; Toshimaru was standing beneath her window, a big grin on his face. Helen smiled down at him.

"Hey," she called out softly. "What are you doing down there?"

"Wondering if I could have an audience with you."

Helen smiled. "I'll be right down."

**XoXoXo**

"Sesshoumaru, what on earth happened to you?!" Lady Shinsuke's worried voice echoed throughout the empty palace. Sesshoumaru had arrived and forgot that he still looked defeated.

"A little tussle with my…half-breed brother," the inu youkai answered simply.

Shinsuke eyed his torn haori with slight disgust. "You should…stay the night."

"I only came to take my ward."

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Your ward?" 

"The little human girl whom your daughter brought back with her," Sesshoumaru said.

Shinsuke bit her lower lip. "I think Helen is asleep as is your young ward. Why not stay the night? Lord Toshimaru is here as well."

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. His bastard cousin was here?

"I must leave," the inu daiyoukai said.

Shinsuke shook her head. "It is dark-"

"I can handle myself."

"You are a mess. You had best leave in the morning."

Sesshoumaru sighed. There was just no arguing with Lady Shinsuke, who was as fussy as his mother was.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said, giving in.

"And I think Jaken can stay with the servants and Ah-Un shall do well in the stables," Shinsuke mused. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. She was just as fussy as his mother.

Shinsuke called to a servant. "Show Lord Sesshoumaru into a guest room and give him something to change into." With that, the inu youkai left.

Sesshoumaru followed the servant into the room. The servant bowed and left. Sesshoumaru scowled. He wanted to find Rin and leave; above all, he would do anything in his power to avoid Toshimaru.

He changed his torn haori with a white one which was conveniently laid out for him. He frowned and stared out the window, at the garden. He spotted Helen and Toshimaru taking a stroll in the garden. The youkai lord frowned. He suddenly realized that he didn't like seeing Helen with his cousin. The reason was not a romantic one. He thought that was shameful if _his_ betrothed was seen with _his _cousin.

Scowling, he turned and left the room.

**XoXoXo**

Helen pulled her knees closer to her chin and admired the small lake in front of them. She and Toshimaru were sitting against a tree on an old log, watching the moonlight play against the water.

"The moon is beautiful," Helen said softly as she stared at the water, the moonlight reflected clearly in her eyes.

Toshimaru murmured his agreement. "It certainly is."

She looked at him. "When I was a child, my human mother took me to a lake."

"Go on."

"She told me not to swim…It was dark and I disobeyed her. I jumped into the lake and I nearly drowned. I saw the moonlight shining through the surface of the water and then someone saved me. At first, I thought it was some sort of fairy, or goddess, I like believing in those kinds of things. When I got to the surface, the person who saved me was my mother…Funny how we imagine our loved ones to look so different when we are at our ends."

Toshimaru nodded his head then he looked at her. "Lady Helen, may I ask you a question?"

She smiled at him. "I'm all ears."

"May I ask what kind of kisses you prefer?"

Helen blinked at him. "Kisses?"

"Yes, kisses."

Helen turned away, aware of the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Um…Why do you ask?"

"As for me, I prefer them slow, gentle and passionate."

"Slow, gentle and passionate?"

"Yes. A kiss must be slow, for it must not be rushed. And it must be gently given and yet passionate."

Helen looked at the water. The moonlight seemed to cast a silvery glow at it. She suddenly looked at Toshimaru.

"Show me."

"Of course."

He placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him. But before their lips could meet, the old that they were sitting on split. They both fell to the ground. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, well, well."

Helen and Toshimaru looked up. Sesshoumaru was raising a delicate eyebrow at them both.

Toshimaru stood up and helped Helen to her feet. "Cousin! May I ask why you are here?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Lady Shinsuke invited me here."

Helen looked at him. Had he seen their near kiss?

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped to hers and she blinked at him. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from his cousin.

"Hey!" she said as the youkai lord pulled her away.

"Where are you taking her?" Toshimaru's voice called after them. Sesshoumaru glared at his cousin from over his shoulder.

"She is _my _betrothed and I may take her wherever I wish." Helen blinked as Sesshoumaru pulled her into the palace. Since when did he ever care about her being his betrothed?

They stopped in the hallway and she glared at him. "What was that for?" she demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

He looked at her. "I cannot have you going around kissing my kin."

She blinked at him. Was he jealous?

"Why?" she asked. He looked at her.

"The reason is not romantic," he said. "It is merely shameful for me if people find out that you, my would-be mate as others say, are in love with Toshimaru."

She glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"My title would be degraded."

She glared at him. "Baka! Inu baka!" she shouted. She turned on her heel and stormed off.

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating back. What just happened?

**XoXoXo**

Morning found Helen sitting in her room with Rin. The young woman had taken the liberty of combing Rin's hair and Rin enjoyed the gesture.

"Come on, Rin," Helen said. "Let's go downstairs."

Rin nodded and hopped off the bed. She and Helen made their way downstairs and Helen found, to her dismay that Toshimaru had left already.

Lady Takeida was in the dining room along with Sesshoumaru. It seemed that his mother had brought him his usual armor because he was now wearing it. Helen and Rin sat down next to Shinsuke.

"You still haven't told me why you were a mess yesterday," Takeida was saying to her son. "Shinsuke told me that you came here messy and wounded searching for Rin."

Helen looked at Sesshoumaru from over the cup of tea which she was drinking. The youkai lord didn't answer his mother's question. Helen had a feeling that he didn't want his mother to find out that he had been beaten by his hanyou brother.

"Well?" Takeida prompted.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead he said, "I wish to continue my search for Naraku."

Takeida scowled at him. "Naraku? You wish to continue looking for him"-she suddenly had an expression on her face as if she had been hit by a great idea-"yes, you may. There is one little condition." 

"And that is?"

"Take Helen with you."

Both Sesshoumaru and Helen raised their eyebrows at her.

"That woman will weigh me down."

"I don't wanna go with him!"

"She will be a burden."

"I can't go with him!"

"She's a fool."

"_He_ is an idiot!"

"She doesn't know how to defend herself and no one is there to protect her."

Takeida raised a delicate eyebrow at her son. "Neither does Rin and yet you protect her."

At the sound of her name, Rin looked up at her lord's mother and smiled.

"Rin," Takeida said. "How would you like Helen to travel with you?" She knew how to get to her son.

"That would be wonderful!" Rin said, much to the dismay of both Sesshoumaru and Helen.

"Then it's decided," Shinsuke said. "Both of you could travel together."

"I can't!" Helen objected. "I have school to go to!" 

"School?" Shinsuke asked.

"It's a place where you go to learn so you can prepare for your future," Helen said.

"But," Shinsuke said gently, "it would be useless…You're future is with Sesshoumaru…"

Helen averted her eyes and looked into her cup of tea. With Sesshoumaru? She didn't choose that but, it was her…fate. She suddenly felt like a violin and fate was the musician. She didn't want this for herself. She suddenly regretted signing up for the exchange program…

Sesshoumaru looked at Helen. She was looking into her tea and there was a look of pure sadness in her eyes. He felt sorry for her. She didn't want to marry him; she didn't choose that and he certainly didn't. He understood how she felt. Both of them were like caged birds trapped in a cage that was a promise between two demon lords to have their children marry each other. He thought, for a moment, of Kagura.

"Well," Lady Shinsuke said, seemingly oblivious to her daughter's discomfort. "How about it?"

Helen looked at her. "I want to finish my schooling…I'm not traveling with him!"

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. The feisty Helen was back.

"Please," Shinsuke said. "Alright. How about you travel with him and at the same time go to this 'school' of yours."

"I can't be in two places at once."

"Please, Helen-san!" Rin said, tugging at her sleeve. Helen looked down at her and thought for a moment. Rin wanted her to be with them and how could she deny the wishes of a little girl?

She sighed. "Fine…I guess I can fit school in somehow…" 

"Wonderful!" Takeida said as Helen sighed.

**XoXoXo**

**End of chapter.**

**Kindly review!**


	16. Ryuko

**I'm back! Go me!**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed!!!**

_**Chapter sixteen: Ryuko**_

**XoXoXo**

"Can we rest yet?" Helen complained loudly to the demon lord walking ahead of her. Sesshoumaru didn't reply but continued walking ahead.

"You can ride Ah-Un, Helen-san," Rin offered. Helen shook her head. It had been a day since she began traveling with them in search of Naraku and of course, Helen preferred staying in the present Era with Kagome. When the young priestess found out Helen was going to be traveling with Sesshoumaru, Kagome offered to ask Inuyasha to chop off Sesshoumaru's head. Something which greatly amused Helen since the young woman had never known Kagome to be the violent type.

"Where do you get the strength, Rin?" Helen asked in a long suffering voice.

Rin gave a tiny laugh. "I don't know, I'm just used to it, I guess."

"That maybe true," Helen said as she looked ahead at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord hadn't spoken a word all day which wasn't quite unusual according to Jaken.

"You have no idea where we're going at all, do you?" Helen asked him. Sesshoumaru glared at her from over his shoulder.

_This mortal's got guts,_ Jaken thought, _to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a way!_

"Does that look mean a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Helen inquired innocently. Sesshoumaru looked away from her continued to walk.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked back at Jaken. "Jaken, watch over Rin. I have something to attend to." With that, Sesshoumaru left the group. Helen sighed and looked down at Jaken.

"What kind of business do you think he's got?" Helen asked.

Jaken shrugged. "I don't know. It must be very important and dangerous if he's not taking Rin with him or me for that matter."

Helen looked around and found a log which she decided to sit on. Rin sat next to her and Jaken stood up looking around acting like a sentry.

Helen suddenly heard a low grumble beside her. Rin was looking at her grinning apologetically. "Are you hungry?" Helen asked. Rin nodded in a sheepish way.

"Well, Rin, you'll have to go find food on your own," Jaken said.

Helen raised an eyebrow at the imp. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru always tells her to fend for herself," Jaken answered simply.

"He does? What a jerk…Come on Rin," Helen said as she grabbed the little girl's hand.

"Eh? Where are we going, Helen-san?" the little girl inquired with curiosity.

"We're going to my time," Helen answered.

"Hey!" Jaken shouted after them as the pair walked out of the camp. "You can't just leave! Lord Sesshoumaru will be enraged at you!"

"Tell him we'll be back!" Helen called out.

Jaken watched as they completely vanished. The imp sighed and sat down next to Ah-Un who gave him the same look that Jaken had on his face.

"That girl," Jaken began, referring to Helen, "is going to be a handful for Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ah-Un seemed to growl in agreement.

**XoXoXo**

Toxic fumes issued from the cracks in the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet as the youkai made his way to Totosai's home. Sesshoumaru frowned as he approached the sword smith's dwelling. There was a signed hammered to the very entrance which read:

**I have decided to move away due to an impending danger headed my way.**

**If, by chance, the visitor is Inuyasha, I'll come look for you, just shout out **

**my name. If the visitor is a daiyoukai, then you may leave for, as I have said, **

**I have moved away and will be back within three hundred years.**

**Love,**

**Totosai**

Sesshoumaru frowned as he read the sign. The impending danger Totosai spoke of was, obviously, him. He narrowed his eyes at the entrance of the sword smith's dwelling and stepped inside.

"Totosai," the daiyoukai called out calmly. "If you refuse to show yourself, I shall kill you."

No response.

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at a rock where Totosai had placed a vast quantity of items ranging from swords to hammers. The daiyoukai slashed at the rock with his claws and found Totosai cowering behind the rock.

"Gah! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Totosai said as he leaped away from the daiyoukai's toxic claws. "Wh-what brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Totosai. "I am here because I wish to acquire a new sword made by you."

"I told you, I'm not making any swords made from the evil fangs of an oni!" Totosai said as he looked at the exit of the cave with longing.

"Who said anything about an oni?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I have discarded Tokijin since it is weak and inferior compared to Tessaiga."

"So you have," Totosai said noticing that only one sword was strapped to Sesshoumaru's waist.

"Forge a sword made from _my_ fang," Sesshoumaru ordered. Totosai looked at him for a moment.

"_Your_ fang?" Totosai asked greatly intrigued. "So you've finally become independent of your father?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare. "You shall forge it or I shall cut off your head."

Totosai stroked his beard and looked at Sesshoumaru for a long time. "Very well, I'll forge it. However…"

"What?"

"Your fang alone? Why not use your fang and the fang of your betrothed, Lady Helen?" Totosai inquired. He had heard about the girl from the many rumors in the land.

"Helen? She is still human. Besides, her fang would be weak," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Totosai shrugged. "She's still human? Hn. Shinsuke shouldn't have sealed her away. Her fang and your fang would have made a powerful sword."

Sesshoumaru wondered if his mother and Lady Shinsuke had asked Totosai to force Helen on him. Totosai went to the back of the room and began looking for something. "By the way, Sesshoumaru-sama, what is Lady Helen like?"

"Annoying."

"Hmm…All humans are annoying to you, but that girl isn't human"-Sesshoumaru stepped sideways as a hammer came flying out at him as Totosai continued to search for something-"so, is she beautiful?"

"In mortal eyes."

Once more, Sesshoumaru stepped sideways as a rock came hurtling towards him thrown unintentionally at him by Totosai.

"I've found it!" The sword smith straightened up and he held a nasty pair of iron tongs in his hand.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "What is that for?"

"Hm? You said your fang, right? Well I have to pull out one of your teeth!" Totosai advanced towards him holding the tongs in his hand. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"You shall not," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. Totosai grinned. He remembered how Sesshoumaru hated it when anyone tried to pull out his teeth. Totosai had tried it once when the young kizoku was still a pup.

"Memories…" Totosai said. "Well, then that means no sword?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Whom have you used that on?"

"Hmm…The last person was Inuyasha."

"Keep that away from me. Use something else."

"This is the only one I have…Don't worry, it's clean," Totosai said, almost unable to hide his amusement. If he was going to pull out one of _Sessshoumaru's_ fangs, it would be very amusing indeed.

_Pity, Lady Takeida isn't here,_ Totosai thought. "Open up, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Totosai sounded jubilant.

Sesshoumaru raised another eyebrow at him. "Speak of this to anyone…I will truly end your life."

"Don't worry! You'll fang will grow back within an hour and I won't tell anyone."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and felt a sharp pain as Totosai pulled out his fang. It took all of Sesshoumaru's control no to kill Totosai on the spot. Totosai chuckled slightly as he looked at the tooth.

"This will make a good sword, I think," Totosai said.

"Finish it before sunset if you fail to do so…" Sesshoumaru walked out, placing a hand on his slightly swollen cheek.

**XoXoXo**

"Helen, Rin?" Kagome asked, seeing her cousin and the little girl headed towards the well where she herself was going. "What are you two doing here?"

"Rin was hungry and of course, I couldn't let her grovel on the ground, could I?" Helen asked.

"Are you thinking of taking her to our time?" Kagome asked. "Without Sesshoumaru's permission?"

"I…Told him."

"It's not that simple," Kagome said. "I mean…The others couldn't get down the well, so maybe Rin can't go down either."

"We can try, right?" Helen asked.

Kagome sighed. "It's worth a shot, I guess."

Rin's eyes sparkled. "What's your time like, Helen-san?"

"You'll see," Helen said with a smile.

Kagome suddenly frowned. "Er…"

"What?" Helen asked.

"Well," Kagome began, "if the three of us jump into the well and only you and I are able to go through, Rin will just end up hitting the bottom."

Helen what her cousin meant. "Ah! I have an idea! I can carry Rin on my back. That way, if we both end up on the other side of the well, Rin won't end up getting a twisted ankle."

The little girl hopped onto Helen's back and the three of them jumped into the well. Blue light engulfed them and within an instant, the three of them found themselves in the modern era.

They went out the shrine and Rin looked around. "I don't see that much difference," the little girl said.

"Of course you don't," Helen said. "This is the Higurashi Shrine, where Kagome lives. It's similar to an ordinary shrine in the feudal era but…come on!"

The three of them crossed the yard. Rin looked up at Kagome's house and remarked, "What a funny looking hut!"

Helen and Kagome giggled at the little girl's reaction. They went in and were at once greeted by Souta. "Hey sis!" Souta greeted. He caught sight of Rin and she immediately hid herself behind Helen and Kagome.

"Who is she?" Souta asked with curiosity.

"This is Rin," Helen said gently. "Rin-chan, there's no need to be afraid. This is Souta, Kagome's younger brother." Rin carefully looked at Souta, who greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Souta," Souta said with a slight smile.

Rin emerged from behind Helen and Kagome. "My name is Rin," the little girl said hesitantly.

"Souta," Kagome said, "where is Mama and Ji-chan?"

"They both went to the market and said they'll be back soon," was the reply.

"Come on, Rin," Helen said, taking Rin by the hand. "Let's go grab something to eat in the kitchen, then we can get some supplies, and then we can go back to the Feudal Era before Sesshoumaru finds out."

Kagome looked at Helen. "I thought you told him that you were taking Rin with you!"

Helen scratched her head. "Did I?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh never mind."

The young violinist gave her cousin a smile. "Thanks, Kagome, you're the best!"

Helen and Rin spent fifteen minutes in the kitchen; the little girl was intrigued with all the modern things she had seen and even enjoyed the food even more than the machines. Helen quickly placed a few things into a backpack which was slightly smaller than Kagome's.

It wasn't long before Helen and Rin jumped down the well again. "When can I go back there, Helen-san?" Rin inquired.

"As often as you like, but I must be there if you go, alright?" the little girl nodded in agreement.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru returned to their camp to find Rin and Helen missing. He turned to Jaken. "Where is Rin?" he asked.

"Eh…Eh…Helen took Rin with her, milord," Jaken said, quite aware that his lord was most annoyed.

"And you didn't stop them?"

"She…she said they'd be back, milord," Jaken answered.

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at Jaken. "I have warned you not to give in to that girl."

"Milord!" Jaken said exasperatedly. He remembered Sesshoumaru's warning about letting Helen take Rin.

"Don't blame him, Inu baka," a feminine voice said. Sesshoumaru spun around to find Helen and Rin walking towards them. Helen slung a bag almost similar to Kagome's yet a lot smaller over her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" the daiyoukai asked.

"We went to Helen-san's time, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as if someone had given her a treat. "I had a good time there too! Can we go back, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer; instead, he sat down at underneath a tree. Helen raised an eyebrow at him. _He is colder than negative one hundred degrees Celsius,_ Helen thought as she looked at him.

"Milord," Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him which was his way of saying, "What?" if he was in a bad mood. "Aren't we going to resume our search for Naraku?" the toad carefully asked.

"No. We shall rest here for the night."

"Really?" Helen asked. She looked at him with her wide blue eyes. "No walking? We're resting? Yes! I was beginning to get blisters…I think."

Sesshoumaru thought that she was quite naïve.

**XoXoXo**

Sunset had gradually come and Sesshoumaru told Jaken that he had important matters to attend to before he left. Helen watched him go and wondered what business he had. It probably had something to do with Kagura. Without knowing why, she felt annoyed that he was probably running off to meet her. She shook her head. She…annoyed? He could anything he wanted to and she would never be annoyed.

Or so she thought.

"I'm bored," Helen announced. Rin was eating some ramen which they had brought back from the present. Helen looked around in her backpack and took out her Ipod.

Rin and Jaken were intrigued when she turned it on and began listening to music. "What is that contraption?" Jaken asked. Helen gave the toad a smile.

"It's called an Ipod"-she offered him one of the earbuds-"would you like to try?"

Jaken declined, but Helen knew that he was curious. She slipped the earbud into his pointed ear and watched in amusement at the toad's astonished expression.

"There is music! I hear music…and someone singing!" he exclaimed. "Did you imprison a human in this contraption?"

Helen laughed. "No! As I've said, it's an Ipod and it can play music and movies."

"Movies…?" Rin and Jaken asked in unison.

Helen smiled once more and put on the Japanese version of a movie called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Now I see humans!" Jaken said. He took off the earbud. "Humans made this? If Lord Sesshoumaru could only see it!"

"He would only scoff," Helen remarked. True, during his time in the present Era, Sesshoumaru had not been amazed with anything at all.

"May I finish watching this, Helen-san?" Rin asked. Helen nodded.

Helen sighed and turned her attention to Jaken. "Hey, Jaken," she said in a low voice.

"Hm?"

"Why is Sesshoumaru so cold?" she asked with all the innocence she could muster.

"I don't really know…He was like that when I first met him. Why do you ask?" Jaken asked suspiciously. Helen shrugged. "Just curious."

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru walked into Totosai's home and looked around for the said youkai. "Totosai," he called out. Totosai came out from the back and in his hands was a sheathed sword.

"As you requested," Totosai said, handing him the sword.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull the sword out of its sheath but it wouldn't budge. He glared at Totosai. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a low voice, a voice which he used when he was about to kill.

"Don't get mad at Totosai, Sesshoumaru," a voice said from the back of the room. Lady Takeida emerged from the shadows, a slightly amused look on her face.

"I take it, Hahaue, that you have, no doubt, done something to my sword?" Sesshoumaru inquired, already knowing the answer.

His mother gave him a small smile. "Of course."

"And how have you tampered with it?"

Takeida retrieved from within the sleeve of her kimono, a single fragment of metal. "This is a fragment from the Tessaiga. There was a time when Tessaiga broke as your father used it. I was fortunate enough to save two of the fragments. I ordered Totosai to embed the other fragment in your sword, Ryuko."

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. She even picked out the name.

"That sword is powerful, as its name states, however," his mother went on. "Due to the fragment embedded within it, you cannot pull it out to use if you do not wish to protect someone."

"I protect Rin," Sesshoumaru pointed out. He knew perfectly well that his mother was forcing Helen on him again.

"Ah, I thought you might say that, my son," his mother said calmly. "However, have you forgotten that I, myself, am quite capable of doing a good spell every now and then? That sword will refuse to budge if you do not protect her."

"Her having the meaning of Helen?" Sesshoumaru asked. His mother gave him a small smile. She walked past him and flew off. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Totosai.

"Why did you allow her to tamper with my sword?"

Totosai cringed as if Sesshoumaru had brandished a whip at him. "She would have punished me!"

"And I will kill you."

Totosai blinked. Sesshoumaru glared at Totosai, strapped the sword to his waist and left. Totosai breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess he doesn't like his betrothed much," the old man muttered under his breath.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru returned to where by the time the sun had completely set. Rin was holding a strange object in her hands and white wires were connected to her ears. His gaze strayed to Helen who was reading a book by the firelight.

"Welcome back, Milord!" Jaken said. The toad's yellow eyes strayed to the other sword strapped to his lord's waist.

"Eh? Is that another sword?" the imp asked.

Helen looked up from the book she was reading. Now she knew where he went. "Where did you get it?" the young woman asked with interest.

"It is none of your business."

Helen shrugged and returned to reading her book. Sesshoumaru sat down at the base of a tree and dwelt on what his mother had said. She had said that the sword was powerful; of course, it was made from his fang this time so it had to be powerful. But alas! How on earth could he use the sword if it wouldn't even come out of its sheath?

Sesshoumaru looked at Helen once. _There is no way that I am protecting that human._

**XoXoXo**

**End of chapter.**

**Please review! Reviews encourage authors to write more so that the reader may enjoy him/herself.**


	17. Someone To Protect

**I do not own the wondrously fabulous anime called Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Someone to Protect**_

**XoXoXo**

Sango looked up at the clear blue sky and a sigh escaped her lips. Miroku, who was nearest her and heard her sigh, approached the young woman and sat down next to her.

"Anything wrong, Sango?" the monk asked. He could tell that something was deeply bothering Sango, he didn't even have the guts to grope her right now.

"I was thinking about Naraku," Sango said calmly.

"Naraku?"

Sango nodded her in agreement. "It's just…I'm just worried. Why did he have Kagura try to kill me?"

Miroku looked at the vast fields spread before them like a velvet green carpet and said, "I think it has something to do with Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" Sango asked as she gazed at the setting sun.

Miroku looked at her. "Do you remember the demon rats we fought?"

Sango nodded. "Kohaku was there," Miroku went on. "I noticed that he sort of…the way he looked at you was as if he remembered you."

Sango's eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean, Naraku doesn't like him remembering me? Why?"

"My guess is this: as long as Kohaku doesn't have any of his memories, he will be loyal to Naraku. And in Naraku's opinion, Kohaku is a valuable asset. If Kohaku encounters you often, sooner or later, he will remember and try to escape," Miroku explained. He looked at Sango to see what the young woman's reaction would be.

Sango looked up at the darkening sky and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "How am I going to save him? Naraku is trying to find a way to get rid of his scent…without his scent, how could Inuyasha track that bastard down?"

Miroku suddenly put an arm across Sango's shoulders and the young woman leaned her head on the monk's shoulder. "We'll find a way," Miroku assured.

"Thanks, Miroku."

**XoXoXo**

"I think it's going to rain soon," Helen remarked as she looked up at the darkening sky. Rin looked at her then at the sky.

"It's only a little rain!" Jaken said pompously. "It's nothing to be afraid of!"

Helen frowned at him. "Easy for you to say…demons don't catch a cold!" the young woman said with ill enthusiasm. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Hey, Sesshoumaru couldn't we find-"

"Hn." Was all the daiyoukai could say. Helen frowned at his back then turned to Rin.

"What about you, Rin, do you want to stay in the rain?" the young woman asked. Rin shook her head but looked at Sesshoumaru then said in the lowest whisper possible, "Lord Sesshoumaru usually says that I shouldn't complain…that it's only water."

Helen's blue eyes returned to Sesshoumaru, who continued his never ending search for Naraku. "So…you're used to the water?" Helen asked. Rin nodded in a somewhat hesitant way. Helen sighed.

"I wish I brought an umbrella," the young woman said mournfully. Rin and Jaken looked at her.

"What's an umbrella?" RIn inquired with curiousity.

"It's an object used to keep the water off you," Helen said with a sigh. They continued walking and soon enough, a slight drizzle began to form.

Helen groaned. "Sesshoumaru…" she pleaded. Sesshoumaru glanced at her from over his shoulder. He had been planning to find a place where he could keep the water off Rin; but finding out that Helen despised the water gave him a sudden desire to make sure that the young woman-who was still a nuisance and a hindrance-would get wet.

"Think of Rin!" she suddenly said. "What if she catches a cold?"

He didn't reply. The drizzle slightly increased. Helen, furious and frustrated at Sesshoumaru, took Rin by the hand and said, "Come on Rin, if Sesshoumaru wants to get wet, let him."

"Milord!" Jaken quickly said.

"Let them be," Sesshoumaru said softly. He inwardly smirked. Helen wasn't quite useless after all; she could take the burden of caring for Rin thus diminishing Jaken's complaints.

**XoXoXo**

Helen dragged Rin and took her away from Sesshoumaru. _That fool, _she thought viciously as she continued to drag a speechless Rin away. _If he plans to stand in the rain, he shouldn't drag Rin and me along with him!_

"Helen-san, where are we going?" Rin asked with the curiosity of a child her age.

"Somewhere where the rain and Sesshoumaru and can't find us," Helen muttered under her breath. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rin looking curiously up at her.

"What is it?" Helen asked without slowing her pace. The rain was now gradually falling.

"Later," Rin said. The little girl noticed Helen's haste to escape the rain and didn't want to slow her down by asking questions. Helen inwardly frowned. Where could they find shelter? A hundred paces more and the rain had now fallen hard. She and Rin ran until they finally came to a shrine where a monk was.

"Excuse me!" Helen called out. The monk, who was sitting at the entrance, looked up and hurried towards them. Seeing they were wet, he quickly ushered them inside and into the shrine. Night had now completely fallen and the rain beat down on the shrine, making the noise almost unbearable.

"Thank you!" Helen said gratefully. The monk ushered them beside a warm fire and said, "What on earth were you two young women doing out there at this time? Night has fallen and in the falling rain, demons hide the sounds they make."

"We were running away from another demon," Helen said simply. Rin stared at Helen and the monk gave her an equally curious look. The monk left the room and returned with some warm tea and equally warm clothing. Miko's clothing to be exact. The monk left the room to give Rin and Helen time to change. Rin refused to so since she said she wasn't wet.

"Don't be silly," Helen said as she finished putting on the haori. "You might get sick!"

"Really, Helen-san, I'm quite dry. Here, touch my sleeves…see? They're dry!"

Helen sighed but said, "Fine…But you drink my tea, okay?" Rin nodded her head.

Helen sat down in front of the fire just as the monk came back inside. "Are you the only monk in the shrine?" Helen asked.

The monk shook his head solemnly. "There is another monk in the temple." Rin looked up at the monk and blinked her eyes when she thought she saw a red gleam in the man's eyes. Rin watched the monk go and turned her attention to Helen.

"I think we should leave, Helen-san," the little girl said.

Helen looked at her. "Why? It's still raining heavily outside."

"Sesshoumaru-sama will be worried!" Rin insisted.

Helen scoffed. "Him? Worried? All hell will freeze over before that happens."

Rin looked at Helen and sighed. "Do you hate Sesshoumaru-sama that much?" Rin asked. Helen looked at her for a moment then shrugged.

"I…don't know," Helen said softly. The truth was, Helen didn't know how she felt about him. But she knew that somewhere deep down, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she cared about him…just a bit.

"Do you like him?" Rin asked with all innocence.

Helen sighed. "I don't know, Rin-chan, I certainly don't hate him the way he hates me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't hate you!" Rin put in. Helen looked at her, for a fleeting moment she felt happy.

"How could you tell?" Helen asked.

Rin smiled. "Because I caught him looking at you once!" she said with a giggle.

Helen blinked then bushed. "It was a death glare," Helen said softly.

Rin shook her head. "It wasn't!"

Helen turned to Rin. "What do you suppose it was?" the young woman asked. She couldn't deny the fact that this piece of information certainly intrigued her.

"I don't know," Rin said with a shrug. "It was a sort of puzzled expression, I guess."

Helen slightly blushed. "I think you like Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin suddenly said. Helen looked at her, a slight tinge of pink creeping up her cheeks.

"H-how could you…tell?" Helen inquired.

Rin grinned. "Because you keep on bickering with him," the little girl said simply. "Just like Inuyasha and Kagome."

Helen looked at the fire. True, she and Sesshoumaru only made verbal contact when it was on the pretense of throwing insulting words at each other. Helen inwardly frowned. Rin's questions made her feel unsure about her feelings for Sesshoumaru.

_Do I hate him? _She thought with uncertainty.

**XoXoXo**

Meanwhile, the monk who had helped Helen and Rin had opened the door to another room at the farthest edge of the shrine and slipped in. He groped around until he found a torch which he quickly lit. The monk looked around the room and moved aside boxes with unknown contents to reveal a trap door in the floor.

The monk glanced behind him and opened the door. Dust billowed out and he flapped his sleeve to get rid of the dust that lingered in the air in front of his face. He coughed slightly and descended the steps in the floor.

Stone walls that were wet with water rose on either side of him. The darkness was so engulfing that the monk felt that he would drown in it. The cellar had been built so that the accursed light of day would not reach his master. The monk shuddered at the thought of his master and he felt slightly guilty about what he was going to do. But he had to obey…

Otherwise he would be killed.

The monk reached the bottom of the stairs and a pair of red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"What is it?" a silky voice asked. The voice, thought silky, was cold and made one think of the grave.

The monk knelt down, his head touching the damp stone floor. "My Master…I have found you two…"

"You know I will not take the blood of children…too raw," the voice said dangerously.

"I know what you prefer, Master!" the monk hurriedly said. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead in his state of nervousness.

"Then why have you brought me a young girl?!" The corpse of a little girl in rags was suddenly thrown in front of the monk. The stench of rotting flesh almost made the traitorous monk retch. "You were only a miserable mortal, Reto, whom I have disguised as a monk in order to bring my…necessities…"

"But, Master…This time I have brought you a young woman! And a beautiful one at that!" the monk went on.

"A young woman?" his master seemed slightly intrigued.

"Yes! There is a little girl with her, but we can do away with her!" Reto said. His fear was slightly ebbing now.

"Then bring her to me, fool! And hurry!"

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru glanced at the trees beside him. He expected Helen and Rin to return the moment the rain had poured, but it seemed as if the young woman had succeeded in finding a place of warmth.

_Trivial necessities, _the youkai lord thought with disdain. Humans were fickle and easily affected by small things such as falling water. The females of the species were the worse…

But still, he couldn't help but wonder if they were alright. Kaede's village was too far for them to reach on foot, so then where were they?

He turned to Jaken, "Stay here," he ordered.

Jaken sighed and watched his lord go. "Why does he always leave me behind?" the toad asked. Ah-Un lookedat him and moved away.

**XoXoXo**

"Helen-san, I really think we should leave," Rin said as she looked out at the pouring rain. The little, having spent so many times around demons and realizing danger when she saw it had an uneasy feeling about the shrine that wouldn't go away.

"The rain's almost gone, Rin," Helen assured. The young woman was sitting in front of the fire but she stood up and looked out at the rain. "When it abates, I promise you, we'll leave. What are you so afraid of anyway? It's shrine with a monk, not a forest with demons."

"But," the little girl began, "aren't you the least bit curious as to why there's only one monk here?"

Helen looked down and narrowed her eyes at the polished floor. The monk who had taken them in had said that there was another monk in the temple and yet…

Something didn't feel right.

Presently, the door slid open and the monk returned. "How are you girls?" he asked with a serene smile.

Helen looked at him. "Uhm…I think we're going to leave now. Our companions must be worried about us."

"It's still raining heavily," the monk pointed out. Helen narrowed her eyes at him. There was something suspicious about the way he said the rain was still pouring.

"No it's not," Rin pointed out. "It is abating slowly!"

The monk approached them and Helen stepped in front of Rin. The young woman now understood Rin's uneasiness for she had seen a red gleam in the monk's eyes…

"Go find Sesshoumaru," Helen whispered to Rin as the monk continued advancing towards them.

"What about you?" Rin whispered back.

"I'll be fine…now go!" there was such as a fierce note of command Helen's voice that Rin did not hesitate to run into the pouring rain to search for her lord.

"Very brave of you," the monk said.

"Who are you?" Helen demanded. "And what have you done to the monks of the shrine?"

"I am called Reto," the man said softly. Helen backed off and glared at him. "There are no monks in this shrine…no one whom you call for help."

He suddenly lunged forward and attempted to grab her, but the young woman ran out of his reach. Helen ran out of the room and slid the door shut behind her. Panting heavily, the young woman ran for her life. She stopped. She could hear her pursuer's pounding footsteps.

"Has he stopped chasing me?" the young woman said to herself. She carefully looked around a corner. She sighed in relief. No one was there. She walked out but was grabbed from behind by the pretend monk.

"Let me go!" Helen snarled. Reto laughed.

"The Master likes fiery, young women," he said with an evil laugh. "You'll be his best meal yet!" The man said as he dragged her off.

_Sesshoumaru, help me!_

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru smelled Rin. He could smell his ward's scent headed towards him. He looked ahead and soon enough, the little girl came running up to him, panting and tired.

"Where is Helen?" Sesshoumaru asked, realizing that it was the first time he had inquired about his betrothed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Helen-san is in danger!" the little girl said, panting.

Sesshoumaru looked at the path from which the little girl had come. "She is a fool for putting herself in danger."

"But…you'll help her, won't you?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and inwardly sighed. "Return to Jaken whilst I go see what sort of trouble she has gotten herself into."

**XoXoXo**

Reto dragged Helen to a dark room where there was a trap door in the floor. "You go first," the false monk said as he pushed the young woman down the stairs. Helen glared at him but obeyed. As she descended the damp stone steps, she inwardly cursed her need to be dry and wished she hadn't forgone Sesshoumaru's wishes about not going anywhere.

_If I get out of this alive,_ she thought, _I swear I'll __**try **__not to argue with Sesshoumaru ever again! _

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the impenetrable darkness that surrounded her. To her horror, she found the corpse of a little girl at her feet…

"Master!" Reto called out. "I have brought you the girl!"

A pair of red eyes suddenly gleamed out of the dark. Helen jumped back, but Reto pushed her towards an unseen danger. A man emerged from the shadows. He had deathly pale skin and blood red eyes. His long, dark hair hung past his shoulders and his fangs gleamed in the dark.

_He looks…like a vampire…_Helen thought as she bit her lip.

"Bow to Master Yamimaru!" Reto ordered.

"I bow to no one," Helen snarled. "Especially if that someone is going to kill me."

Yamimaru looked her over. There was a look of hunger in his red eyes. "Perfect," he said in his silky voice. "Leave, Reto."

Helen gulped as Reto bowed out of the room. She bit her lip and glared at the demon in front of her. "You are indeed beautiful," the vampire said seductively. "It would be a shame to kill you."

Helen got what he meant. She glared at him and backed away, her heart pounding drastically in her chest. The vampire smirked at her and walked closer. "I need a mate," he said smoothly. "When I finish of your blood…you shall be just that."

Helen gave him a death glare similar to Sesshoumaru's. "For your information," Helen said, stalling for time, "I'm married."

"Oh?" the vampire said as he took another step towards her. "Married? To whom?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Helen said. She blushed furiously as she said the words. _Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where on earth is he?_

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the vampire said mockingly. "The Western Lord's mate! Hmph, I heard that he found his betrothed…No matter…when you become undead, you shall be mine and there is nothing that mangy mutt can do about it."

He suddenly reached out, but Helen ran back up the stairs. She heard Yamimaru following close behind her. "I love a chase, girl!" the vampire called out. "It makes my blood race!"

Helen ran out of the shrine and into the night air. The rain had become nothing more than a drizzle and the moon hung low in the sky. She panted and looked back. He was gone. She began walking off, but he was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and drew her closer to him.

"Let me go you leech!" Helen snarled.

The vampire licked his lips and looked at her. "I promise it will not hurt…But I wouldn't know, Lady." Helen struggled against him as he brought his fangs to her neck. She felt his fangs against her skin and her eyes widened.

She was going to die.

A flash of green light erupted from behind the vampire. Yamimaru leapt back from Helen and glared at his attacker.

Sesshoumaru returned the glare the vampire was giving him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Helen said with relief in her voice. "I could honestly say that I'm glad to see you!"

"So you are the Western Lord," Yamimaru said with a sneer. "Are you enraged that I was about to take your mate and make her mine?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow questioningly at Helen who innocently shrugged her shoulders at him. Sesshoumaru looked at Helen and wondered what could have prompted the girl to say that they were married.

Yamimaru laughed. "Well, I'm going to take her then!" Dark light suddenly surrounded him. Helen ran to Sesshoumaru and watched in shock as the vampire stood in front of them a giant creature with bat wings and sword like fangs.

"Get behind me," Sesshoumaru ordered her. Helen nodded and quickly stood behind him. The vampire before them lunged at Sesshoumaru. The demon lord jumped into the air and at the same time, he brought his whip of light on the vampire. The vampire waved his leathery wings and dispelled Sesshoumaru's attack.

Sesshoumaru fell back to the ground and glared at the vampire. This was one of the many reasons why he did not like being caught weaponless…

"The Western Lord is weak!" Yamimaru taunted. "And to think others fear you! I see nothing to-"

Bonk! A stone had whizzed through the air and hit the vampire right at the temple. "He is not weak!" Helen snapped. Sesshoumaru did not have time to wonder how she got to the other side of the battlefield. Yamimaru's claws lunged toward the young woman whose eyes widened.

Instinctively, Sesshoumaru pulled out Ryuko from the sheath and slashed at the vampire's arm. The vampire screamed as his arm fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword forged from his own fang. It was…perfect. The blade seemed to give off an aura of power…fitting for a demon who himself was viewed as powerful.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sword. His mother had said that he could only use it if he wanted to protect Helen…and so he had.

Sesshoumaru dodged Yamimaru's next attack with much more confidence. "Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru's attack struck Yamimaru, obliterating him off the face of the earth for good. Sesshoumaru looked at the dmeon's pitiful remains before he tucked Ryuko back into its sheath.

"You…beat him," Helen said slowly, unsure whether she should thank him or try to hide her blushes in the dark.

"He was weak," Sesshoumaru said calmly. He turned on his heel and began walking off. Helen looked at his retreating back, unsure whether she should follow him or not.

Sesshoumaru stopped and sensed that the young lady was hesitant. "Helen," he called. "If you refuse to hurry, then I shall leave you."

Helen blushed again. He called her by the name. She smiled to herself as she began to follow him out of the forest. The moonlight guided their way.

**XoXoXo**

**Whew! Done!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Don't close the window/tab! Please review!**


	18. Miroku's First Love

**I do not own Inuyasha. Honestly, do we have to keep doing those darn disclaimers?**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Miroku's First Love**_

**XoXoXo**

_Miroku held Kaname closer to him. Her brown hair spilled over her shoulders and her big black eyes looked into his eyes. "We are going to be together forever Miroku…" she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Miroku held her closer to him as if afraid that something would take her away from him._

_He suddenly held Kaname an arm's length away from him. "We cannot," Miroku said softly._

_Kaname's eyes filled with tears and an angry look came into them. "Why?" the young princess said. "Is it because my father, my lord, and my mother, my lady, refuse us both? I don't care!"_

"_They would send you away," Miroku said softly._

"_I don't care! I'll travel with you!"_

_Miroku sighed and pulled away from her embrace. "I cannot give you anything you want; a monk lives a hard life, Kaname…goodbye."_

"_Miroku! Don't leave me!"_

_Miroku walked away, hardening his heart._

"_Miroku!"_

_He wanted to run back to her and hold her…_

"_Please stay!"_

_He turned back to her. "Goodbye, Kaname."_

**XoXoXo**

"Miroku?" gentle hands shook Miroku awake.

"Goodbye…" Miroku murmured in his sleep. Sango looked at him then at Kagome, a strange look in her eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Sango asked. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder and looked down at the sleeping monk.

"I think he's talking in his sleep," Kagome mused. A moment later, Miroku gave a start and woke up.

"Sango? Did I sleep long?" the monk yawned as he saw Sango.

"More than sleeping, you were talking," Kagome said with a small smirk.

Miroku's eyes widened. He remembered the dream. "W-what did I say?" the monk asked quickly, afraid that he might have given something away.

"Well, you were saying 'goodbye'," Sango said softly. She fixed her eyes on Miroku. "Why were you saying goodbye?"

"Erm…I was…saying goodbye to the…village women!" Miroku lied. Sango's eyes widened with rage.

"What…was that…you said…?" Sango's eyes had a strange mad look in them. "You were dreaming about…women…? Grr…"

Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him out the door. "Sango! That's not what I meant!"

"Shut up monk! You're dreaming perverted dreams! I'm going to kill you!!!"

"Sheesh," Shippou said. "That Miroku, he doesn't know what to say to Sango."

**XoXoXo**

"Do you want some chocolate, Rin?" Helen offered as she held out a bar of unopened chocolate to the little girl.

"What's chocolate?" the little girl asked with curiosity. Helen smiled and broke the bar of chocolate in half. Rin ate it smiled.

"It tastes really good!" the little girl remarked as she leaned against the tree where they were resting. After an hour of pleading, Sesshoumaru gave in told them that they could rest while he went off somewhere.

_Probably looking for Kagura,_ Helen thought with a frown.

"What are you thinking about, Helen-san?" Rin asked, seeing the young woman frown.

Helen turned her frown into a smile. "Nothing…just doing some thinking."

Rin shrugged. "Master Jaken, would you like some chocolate?" the little girl offered. Jaken shook his head and sat down against Ah-Un. "Too bad, Master Jaken," Rin said. "It tastes really good!"

Just then, Sesshoumaru walked up to them, indifference showing clearly on his face. "Where've you been?" Helen asked with all innocence.

"None of your business," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Helen raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Sorry," she said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to try and shove my nose into other people's business. Please forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru." She finished with much sarcasm as was humanly possible.

"Your apology is not accepted," he said.

Helen blinked. "It was sarcasm…sarcasm! Don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"Of course I do."

"That was a rhetorical question!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you know what a rhetorical question is? Sheesh! How stupid could a demon be?"

He glared at her. "Perhaps it is you who lacks intellect," he said coldly.

Helen glared at him. "What's the square root of twenty-five?" Helen snapped.

"Er…would you like some chocolate, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin decided to intervene. She held out the bar of chocolate to him.

"No."

"Don't worry, Rin," Helen said as she rolled her eyes. "Chocolates are poisonous for dogs."

"We are leaving," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he turned and walked off. Jaken sighed and picked up Ah-Un's reins and began following his lord.

"See?" Rin said to Helen as they fell behind. "You keep on bickering with him!"

"So?" Helen asked.

"You like him!" Rin whispered so that Sesshoumaru would not hear.

"Don't be silly," Helen said as she felt her cheeks redden. "All hell will freeze over before that happens."

**XoXoXo**

Kagome sighed as she looked at Miroku and Sango who were walking as far apart from each other as much as possible. Sango was still angry about Miroku having perverted dreams.

Inuyasha and Kagome had purposely fallen behind, hoping that Sango and Miroku would make up. "What did Miroku do to get Sango upset?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "Well, he was sort of talking in his sleep," the miko said. "He was saying goodbye. Sango asked him what he was talking about in his sleep and Miroku said that he was dreaming of saying goodbye to village girls…"

"Sheesh!" Inuyasha said. "That lecherous monk! He's still being a pervert even though he's unconscious."

Miroku was looking at Sango's back. He didn't want Sango to know about his past love…the love that he had been trying in vain to forget.

"Do you think we could stop at a nearby village?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Well…I'm sort of hungry and I've ran out of supplies…" Kagome said innocently. Inuyasha grumbled but didn't object. A few minutes later, they found a prosperous village near the foot of a mountain. There was magnificent palace on the mountain…a very familiar palace…

"This place…" Miroku said. It was the village where his beloved Princess Kaname lived…

"Have you been here before?" Sango asked. She wanted know whether or not Miroku had done some service for this village where he said goodbye to the women.

"Um…no," Miroku lied.

"Well, let's get going," Inuyasha said. "It is getting dark anyway…we might as well spend the night in this village."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You actually want to spend the night in a village?" the priestess asked with disbelief.

"It's the night of the new moon, idiot," Inuyasha said. "Might as well stay here."

"I forgot that this was the night of the new moon," Kagome said apologetically. She turned her gaze towards Miroku and Sango. Miroku was looking at the village with a strange expression on his face.

"Anything wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing," he lied.

"Alright, Miroku, do your thing," Inuyasha said. "Find some evil omens already."

Miroku sighed and walked into the village.

**XoXoXo**

"Thank you for ridding us of the evil omens, good monk," the man who owned one the best mansions said. "As a token of our gratitude, please stay with us for the night."

"My companions and I gladly accept your kind hospitality," Miroku said with a slight bow of his head.

Minutes later, Inuyasha and the others were now seated inside one of the luxurious rooms in the mansion. Night had fallen and Inuyasha was now human. "Damn it. I hate being human," the hanyou muttered as he shifted in agitation in the spot where he was sitting.

"Don't worry," Kagome said. "This village looks safe enough…so we don't have to worry about demons."

"Except for Miroku's 'evil omens'," Sango said with a giggle. Kagome felt relieved that her friend was now laughing. Once more, Kagome's eyes strayed to Miroku. The monk still looked pensive and his silence made Kagome wonder whether or not if something was wrong.

"Is anything wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked again.

"I need some fresh air," the monk said as he stood up and left.

Once he was out of the mansion, he gave a big sigh, one that he had been suppressing ever since they first came to the village. He looked up at the moonless sky and sighed again. Presently, and old man came by.

"Excuse me," Miroku called out.

The old man looked at him. "What is it young monk?" the man asked.

"Could you tell me what has become of the princess of Shinonome Castle?" Miroku asked. He was curious about Kaname; he had to admit that to himself.

The old man's expression darkened. "They say that the lord of Shinonome Castle has been possessed by a demon," the old man said softly.

"But what about Princess Kaname?" Miroku insisted.

The old man shrugged. "I do not know…but what I do know is that it's dangerous for humans to be in the castle."

"When was the Castle Lord possessed?"

"Perhaps it was a week ago," the old man said. "Soldiers tried to take the princess away from the castle but…the lord of the castle killed them all. The lady of the castle has been killed you see." With that, the old man left. Miroku looked at the castle nestled in the mountains. Kaname was in danger and he knew that he had to help her. He looked at the mansion behind him and sighed.

"Forgive me, Sango."

**XoXoXo**

The castle grounds viewed from the outside were quiet and only the wind dared to move. Miroku could feel the ominous presence of a demon within the castle walls. The monk narrowed his eyes. There were no guards around the castle and Miroku quickly scaled a tree growing near the castle wall. He jumped over the wall and looked around. No one was there.

He quietly made his way into the castle. It was pitch black and Miroku felt as if eyes were watching him. He silently groped around for a torch and found one on the wall. He lit it and looked around. The bodies of castle guards were strewn around the floor. Miroku narrowed his eyes. Had Kaname met the same fate?

_I hope not,_ Miroku thought as he entered a room. He had hit the jackpot. Inside the room, he found the castle lord sitting against the wall.

"How dare you enter!" the possessed lord bellowed.

"Where is princess Kaname?" Miroku asked, tightening his grip on his staff. This demon was powerful.

The lord smirked. He gestured to a mat that hid something from view. At the castle lord's gesture, the mat flew open to reveal Miroku's love. Kaname was kneeling on the floor. Her arms were bound by strange red ribbons. At the sight of him, Kaname's eyes widened.

"Miroku!" she shouted. There was both joy and worry in her eyes. "Get away from here!"

"I won't leave you like I did the last time," Miroku said softly. He held his staff in both his hands and glared at the castle lord. "Release her," Miroku snarled.

The castle lord chuckled. "I think not, monk, you see those red ribbons? They are slowly sucking out the princess's soul for my consumption."

"You fiend!" Miroku shouted. He threw a sutra at the castle lord, but it was met with a barrier.

The lord laughed. "Miroku it's useless!" Kaname shouted. "Monks have tried and failed, paying with their lives! Leave Miroku!"

"No! I won't leave you again, Kaname!" Miroku said determinedly.

"Fool," the castle lord said. He raised his hand and at once, a multitude of demons rose out of the floor.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel but was forced to close when he realized that the demons were poisonous. The demons closed around him and Miroku's heart filled with dread.

"Hiraikotsu!" A voice shouted. A second later, Hiraikotsu had burstt through the demons. Miroku looked behind him, Sango and the others were standing behind him.

"Sango," Miroku said gratefully.

Sango glared at him and was about to ask what he was doing there when suddenly the castle lord stood up. "Fools," he muttered. "Do you think you can defeat me?"

"Not that it matters," he went on; he looked at Kaname and smirked. "Once I have this girl's soul, I'll be invincible!" Light flashed and the castle lord vanished.

"Heh, he ran off," Inuyasha said. "What a coward."

"Miroku, help!" Kaname shouted. Everyone looked at her. The ribbons that bound her were dragging her beneath the floor.

"Kaname!" Miroku shouted as he lunged at Kaname. He tried to free her, but the ribbons were too tight.

"Out of the way, monk!" Sango shouted angrily. She shoved Miroku aside, took out her katana and slashed at the ribbons. Kaname fell to the floor but Miroku caught her. Sango didn't look at them and Kagome noticed the way Miroku held Kaname gently in his arms. It was as if he had known her for a very long time.

"Are you alright, Kaname?" Miroku asked softly.

Kaname suddenly wrapped her arms around Miroku. "Miroku! You came back!" the princess cried out. Sango narrowed her eyes. _So that's the person he was saying goodbye to in his sleep, _the demon slayer thought. Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at Sango, his black hair swinging as he did so. Sango sighed and turned her back on Miroku and Kaname. _They deserve each other…_the taijiya thought sadly. _I can't just interfere anymore…Now I know how Kagome feels whenever she sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together…_

"Look at Sango," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. She and Inuyasha looked at Sango. Her back was turned to Miroku and Kaname and her eyes were shadowed. She suddenly looked up at Kagome.

"Sango…" Kagome said in a comforting voice.

Sango shook her head. "We should get going…There are probably more demons here and Inuyasha's human," Sango said softly. Kagome nodded.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Here that? We should go-"

They heard the creaking wood. A moment later, red ribbons burst through the floor and quick as a flash they wound themselves around Sango.

"Sango!" Everyone shouted. The ribbons wrapped themselves around Sango like the ribbons of a mummy. Sango squirmed violently, struggling to cut the ribbons as she did so. More ribbons sprang up from the floor, throwing wood everywhere and dragging Sango beneath the floor.

"Sango!!!" Miroku shouted. He tried to jump into the hole, but it was sealed up by a barrier.

"Damn!" the monk shouted. Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and looked at the barrier.

"Shoot," Inuyasha said. "I can't use the Tessaiga."

"We can't just around here and wait for the sun to rise!" Kagome said. She was worried about Sango and privately, Kagome was angry with Miroku. The miko notched an arrow to her bow and pointed at the barrier. "Move aside, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "If the barrier's weak, then I can destroy it!"

Inuyasha moved aside and Kagome released her arrow. It sped towards the barrier but failed to destroy it. Miroku tried his sutras but those failed as well. Miroku pounded the floor with his fist. "This is all my fault…" the monk said softly.

"Your name's Kaname, right?" Kagome said to the young princess who nodded. "Tell us…What will that demon do to Sango?"

"That demon," Kaname began. "Aims to be more powerful by absorbing souls…It was weak at first but it possessed my father. No one knew until it was too late. When it had possessed my father, it began absorbing souls…Everyone, even my parents, are dead…I was the last…"

"Is there any way we can get down there, Kaname?" Miroku asked.

Kaname shook her head. "The only way that I know of is through there…but there's a barrier…"

Miroku clenched his fists and looked down at the hole. _This is all my fault…_

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru stared up at the moonless sky and then at the village that lay ahead of him. He was standing on a cliff that overlooked the village where a palace was nestled in the mountain. His pathetic brother was human tonight and Inuyasha had apparently gotten himself into trouble. He didn't know why he could tell that Inuyasha was in trouble. It was only a subtle feeling that siblings felt when the other was in danger. And in his opinion, Inuyasha had gotten himself into trouble…on his human night, no less.

Presently, he heard the rustle of bushes behind him and he glanced behind him just in time to see Helen stumbling as she trotted on the undergrowth.

"Why are you here?" he asked indifferently. "Rin is already asleep, you should do the same."

Helen shrugged at him. "I couldn't sleep," she said innocently.

"Hn."

Helen raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Okay…why are _you_ here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. Instead, he continued looking at the village. Helen looked over his shoulder to see what had gotten Sesshoumaru's attention for more than five seconds.

"Why are you looking at that village?" she asked as she stood next to him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her; her sweet sakura scent filled his senses. "Inuyasha is in that village."

Helen's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that you're planning to go and kill him? Sheesh, the two of you are brothers!"

"I have no intention of pursuing my useless human brother," Sesshoumaru said softly. "Killing him when he is human wouldn't be a victory."

"What are you talking about?" Helen asked, raising her delicate eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha's a half-demon."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Helen couldn't help noticing how he looked much more handsome when he did. She blushed and looked away. "You are ignorant, Helen," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave. "My human brother might as well get himself killed in that palace tonight."

Helen snapped out of her stupor and looked at the palace that was nestled in the mountain. "Aren't you going to help him?" Helen asked with disbelief upon seeing his retreating back. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her; instead he continued walking away.

Helen looked back at the palace and clenched her fists. If Inuyasha and the others were indeed in trouble, then she wanted to help them. Glancing back at Sesshoumaru once more, the young woman ran towards the village.

**XoXoXo**

**End of Chapter.**

**Review please!**


	19. Feelings Hidden Inside

**Never in my entire life will I own Inuyasha! (Unless I buy it! But I just don't have the cash)**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Feelings Hidden Inside**_

**XoXoXo**

Kagome and the others stared at the spot where Sango had been pulled through. "We have to find a way…somehow…" Kagome's voice was soft and low.

Miroku's eyes suddenly lit up. "Kagome," he said. "Give me one of your arrows. If we combine my sutra with your holy powers…we might be able to break the barrier." Kagome nodded and handed the monk one of her arrows from her quiver. Miroku took out a sutra and wrapped it around the arrow. He handed it back to Kagome and prayed that it would work. After all, wasn't it his fault that Sango had been taken in the first place?

Kagome notched the arrow to her bow and released it. Blue white light lit up the arrow as it sped towards the barrier; the arrow made contact, light flashed violently and then…

"You did it!" Kaname cheered.

"I think it's best if you remain up here," Miroku said to Kaname who shook her head.

"No, Miroku," the young princess said. "It was my fault that Sango got dragged down in the first place…I want to help."

Kagome looked at the princess and admired her sense of honor. "You better not slow us down," Inuyasha warned eyeing Kaname's elaborate kimono which would prevent her from going too fast. The princess guessed what he was thinking and without hesitation, she removed her outer kimono and tied her inner kimono to the side for better manageability.

While she was removing her outer kimono, Miroku was staring at her. "Pervert," Inuyasha muttered.

**XoXoXo**

Sango slowly opened her eyes. _My head feels foggy,_ she thought. She also felt dizzy. Once her vision sharpened and focused, she saw that she was kneeling on her knees, arms held out on either side of her. Red ribbons were tied to her arms, holding them aloft. The other end of the ribbons connected to…

Sango gasped.

The ribbons were tied to the gigantic horn of a demon. Her back was turned to the demon yet she could see its manic red eyes as it stared at her.

Sango tried to pull herself loose, but the ribbons were too tight; she also saw that her Katana was missing. "It's no use," the demon leered. "Once these ribbons absorb your soul, I will become more powerful…and your body will be mine to control!"

Sango closed her eyes. _Miroku will come and save me!_ She thought with much hope…and love…

The demon sensed her hopeful aura. "Foolish girl," the demon said. "You think that that monk will save you? Don't make me laugh. He might have run off with princess Kaname already and forgotten all about you…"

"Th-that's not true!" Sango snarled. The demon narrowed its red eyes at her. He couldn't quickly absorb this girl's soul if she was hopeful…how he, Taiyouzu, despised that emotion.

"You think I, the great Taiyouzu lies?" the demon said fiercely. An image suddenly popped into Sango's head. Miroku holding Kaname gently in his arms while their lips drew closer…

"Stop it!" Sango shouted, hurt and despair filling her voice. "That's a lie!"

"A lie?" Taiyouzu repeated softly. "You think that the vision I showed you was a lie? Ha! I have absorbed the soul of princess Kaname's father, I have seen his memories…do you want to see something else?"

An image of Kaname kissing Miroku flashed into her mind. The young taijiya moaned in pain and despair. "Miroku…" she whispered. What Taiyouzu said was probably true. Miroku might have left with Kaname…

And left her to die…

Sango's eyes filled with unshed tears. She suddenly felt her hatred for Miroku. A hatred that she had never felt before…

Taiyouzu smirked as the ribbons that bound Sango glowed with white light. "You soul is mine…" Taiyouzu whispered.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome placed a hand on the damp walls and shuddered. What had become of Sango?

"I hope we make it in time," Kagome whispered softly.

"We will," Inuyasha assured her. Miroku had tried to persuade Inuyasha, since he was human, that he ought to remain above to keep safe. Inuyasha had then said that if he forced Kaname to stay up there, hiding, he would agree. Miroku reluctantly agreed to let Inuyasha go with them.

Kagome glanced at Miroku. The monk was walking close to Kaname. She scowled. _How could he act so romantic when Sango's in danger?! _Kagome thought with indignation.

Inuyasha guessed what was on her mind. "Sango's gonna be fine," Inuyasha assured.

Kagome nodded. Presently, they came to the entrance to a cave. "Can you feel it, Kagome?" Miroku asked softly. Kagome nodded. "There's a strong demonic aura in that cave," the monk continued. His eyebrows met in the middle. He prayed that Sango was safe and unharmed…

They entered the cave. Sango was standing in the middle. Her eyes were shadowed and she held Hiraikotsu in her hand.

"Sango!" Kagome said with relief.

"Something's not right…" Inuyasha muttered, clutching the untransformed Tessaiga. Sango looked up at them. Her eyes were lifeless and blank.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted. Sango looked at them and threw her Hiraikotsu. Miroku grabbed Kaname and jumped aside while Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and jumped out of harm's way.

"Sango, it's us!" Miroku shouted, trying to snap her out of her stupor. A manic laughter suddenly echoed throughout the cave. Inuyasha and the others looked up. A demon suddenly appeared behind Sango. He had taken on the form of…

"Father!" Kaname shouted.

"That's not your father!" Inuyasha said as he glared at the demon. "That's the demon that sucked his soul out."

"His soul…?" Kaname said with disbelief.

"Isn't she wonderful?" the demon said. "I, Taiyouzu, have taken her soul and turned her body into a weapon…against you. And when she finishes you off, your souls are next."

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha snarled, he charged towards Taiyouzu with the Tessaiga but the demon parried the sword with a dagger.

"You're nothing but a worthless human!" Taiyouzu snarled.

Meanwhile, Sango had discarded Hiraikotsu and was now attacking Miroku with her hidden knife. _What am I going to do? _Miroku thought as he continued to parry the exterminator's blows. _At this rate, Sango's soul as well as the souls of the other people will be completely absorbed!_

Seeing that Inuyasha was in trouble, Kagome fired her arrows towards Taiyouzu, who merely dodged them. "He's too fast," the priestess said. Shippou was cowering on her shoulder and he had no intention of helping them out.

"Sango!" Taiyouzu called out. "Do it now!"

Sango suddenly jumped backwards from Miroku and threw a handful of powder at the ground. The powder spread easily. Kagome felt dizzy and sleepy…

"Don't inhale it!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's sleeping powder!"

At the peripheral of her vision, Kagome saw Kaname fall to the ground. "Kaname!" Miroku shouted. As he ran towards her, Miroku stopped in his tracks. He felt…sleepy. Miroku fell to the ground, a few feet away from Kaname.

_Damn,_ Inuyasha thought as he parried Taiyouzu's blows with his Tessaiga; his sleeve was held in front of his face to help protect against the sleeping powder.

_I have to help…Inuyasha_, Kagome thought as she put down a sleeping Shippou. The young miko felt weak and the effects of the powder were starting to show. She tried to notch an arrow to her bow. She dropped the arrow and the bow and fell to the ground, asleep.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He abandoned Taiyouzu and rushed to Kagome's aid. As he ran towards Kagome, Hiraikotsu whizzed through the air and knocked Inuyasha into the cave wall, rendering him unconscious.

Taiyouzu laughed as red ribbons burst from his fingers.

**XoXoXo**

Helen looked at the palace wall that rose before her. She looked around and found a tree which she used to climb the wall. Once she was inside the palace, she looked around. There were no guards. _Talk about security lax,_ she thought as she looked around. The place was completely deserted. There were no signs of life and the only noise came from the rustling leaves in the trees.

Helen made her way into the palace and jumped when she saw a body lying at her feet. "It's okay Helen," Helen said to herself. "Just pretend that it's a mannequin!" She walked past the body. She found a sliding door that had been ripped from its hinges.

_Jackpot,_ Helen thought as she looked into the room. It looked as if a hurricane had torn through it. She walked in and found a hole in the floor. Helen descended the hole, not knowing what lay beneath. She found herself in an underground passage. The rocky ceiling was high above her and the walls were damp with water.

She walked the length of the passage and came to the entrance of what appeared to be a cave. The young woman looked inside. Sango was sitting at one wall of the cave, staring at nothing in particular. There was a blank look in her eyes, a very strange blank look.

Helen pulled her gaze away from Sango and found to her shock, that Kagome and the others (as well as a girl she had never seen before) was tied by red ribbons that were connected to the arms of a demon who appeared to be sleeping.

She quickly ran into the cave and hid behind a rock. Sango heard the noise and looked at the rock. Seeing nothing in particular, the young taijiya returned to gazing into space.

Helen let out a breath of relief. _She looked away,_ the young woman thought. She frowned. _But why is she acting funny? And how come she isn't tied up like everybody else?_

Helen left the question unanswered as she turned to look at Kagome and the others. The red ribbons were glowing and she had a sinking feeling that her friends were in danger. Her eyes strayed to Inuyasha…And her mouth hung open. He was black haired and his adorable doggy ears were gone.

_I guess Sesshoumaru wasn't lying,_ Helen thought grudgingly. She glanced at the demon to whom the ribbons were connected. His eyes were still closed. Helen looked around for something sharp, something she could use to cut those ribbons. Her eyes strayed to a rusty sword on the ground, lying at Inuyasha's feet.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome became aware that something was tied to her wrists. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Helen was crouched low near Tessaiga.

"He-!" Kagome was about to scream out her cousin's name in shock but Helen quickly placed a finger to her lips. Kagome nodded. The priestess glanced at the demon behind her; still sleeping. Inuyasha and the others gradually stirred awake and kept quiet the moment they glimpsed Helen.

Helen gingerly picked up the Tessaiga and advanced towards Kagome trying to be very quiet. A shadow crept over Helen. She spun around just time as Sango brought down her knife on her. Helen rolled to one side to avoid it, dropping the Tessaiga at Kagome's feet. Kagome, with much difficulty, picked up the Tessaiga and cut the ribbons that bound her. Taiyouzu stirred.

Kagome held her breath. Taiyouzu didn't wake and Kagome sighed with relief. The priestess began freeing everyone.

Helen looked at Sango. "What are you doing?" the young woman asked. "What's gotten into you, Sango?" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Helen ducked low to avoid it. Miroku suddenly appeared and engaged Sango in combat.

Kagome cut Inuyasha free just in time as Taiyouzu awoke. His red eyes glared at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You!!" he snarled. He lunged towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of harm's way. "Inuyasha catch!" Helen shouted as she threw the Tessaiga at him. Inuyasha caught it; thought it wasn't transformed, Inuyasha felt a sense of safety as he held his sword.

Taiyouzu's gaze shifted to Helen. Guessing that she was the one who had freed them, the enraged Taiyouzu jumped into the air and landed in front of Helen.

"Gah!" Helen shouted.

"You…you've freed them!" Taiyouzu snarled. "You have ruined my plan! Only a few more souls and I would have been powerful!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Helen retorted. Taiyouzu brought down his sword on her and Helen closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that was sure to come…

The clash of metal on metal and the absence of the blow made Helen look up. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, his sword, Ryuko, parrying Taiyouzu's dagger.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "What's he doin' here?"

"He protected Helen…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Get back," Sesshoumaru ordered the young violinist who nodded and took a step back. Taiyouzu slashed at Sesshoumaru with his dagger but the youkai lord merely parried it with Ryuko as if he were bored.

Taiyouzu knew he was going to loose.

Taiyouzu sent a blast of energy at Sesshoumaru, who jumped into the air. Unfortunately, unknown to Sesshoumaru, Miroku was battling Sango behind him.

_Miroku…_

The blast of energy spiraled dangerously towards Miroku. The monk's eyes widened in shock. Everyone gasped, except for Sesshoumaru. Miroku was going to die…

…_I love you…_

Sango suddenly pushed Miroku aside and took the full blast of the attack. The attack knocked Sango off her feet and sent her flying against a wall with a sickening crunch.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he ran towards the slayer.

Sesshoumaru charged towards Taiyouzu and sliced his head off. The demon screamed as souls began to leave his body…

"Hmph," the daiyoukai said as he sheathed Ryuko.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted. Everyone, excluding Sesshoumaru, gathered around Sango. Helen knelt down next to Sango and felt for a pulse at her neck. Helen looked at Miroku and the others, her eyes were wide with shock.

"NO!!!" Miroku shouted as he embraced Sango's cold body. "Sango! Wake up! Wake up!!!"

Kagome had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha had a terrible expression on his face, Kaname looked mournful. Helen's vision was blurred by unshed tears. At the peripheral of her vision, Sesshoumaru was leaving.

Sesshoumaru felt a tug on the sleeve of his haori as just as he turned to leave. He looked behind him. Helen looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"We are leaving," he said flatly.

Helen didn't let go. "Please…use the Tenseiga…"

At her words, everyone looked hopefully at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at Helen and replied, "This does not concern me."

Inuyasha looked outraged and was about to say something when Helen beat him to it. "Please…" the young woman pleaded. "Bring her back…Sesshoumaru, I'm begging you…"

Sesshoumaru looked at the tears that rolled silently down her cheek.

"Helen," Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru tugged the sleeve of his haori from her grip and walked towards Miroku. "Step aside, monk," he commanded. Miroku looked as if all his dreams had come true.

"Thank you, thank you," Miroku repeated as Sesshoumaru took out his Tenseiga. He held it for a moment over Sango. He saw them: the Jaken-like creatures…the emissaries of the afterlife. He cut them with his Tenseiga and everyone waited with baited breath.

Seconds passed and then…

Sango stirred. The young taijiya opened her eyes and the first person she saw was…

"M-Miroku?" Sango whispered softly. Miroku let out a cry of joy as he pulled Sango to him in a tight hug. Sango blushed but didn't mind. Helen smiled. She turned to Sesshoumaru who was leaving.

"Hey, wait for me!" The young woman shouted as she ran after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched them go. _It looks like they've gotten along, at least. I wonder…does Helen love him…? _The question was left unanswered as Kagome and the others celebrated Sango's being with them once again.

**XoXoXo**

It was still very dark by the time everyone got out of the palace. "Kaname…" Miroku began. Sango looked at him and frowned; the taijiya narrowed her eyes sadly and, stroking Kirara, turned her back. Inuyasha and Kagome also turned their backs not wanting to witness Miroku and Kaname's little love scene.

"What is it, Miroku?" Kaname asked gently.

"I…can't…"

Kaname pressed a finger to his lips. "I know," she said gently. "I know I am not the one your heart holds…"

"Kaname, I…"

Kaname silenced him. "Do not feel guilt. Father and everyone else's souls have been saved…I am grateful for that. I know that you love Sango, ne? Well…I cannot compete with her…she gave her life to save you…I cannot compete with that…besides…I…"

"You what?" Miroku prodded gently.

"I am betrothed…you needn't worry about me…" Kaname said softly. Miroku looked at her. He surprised himself when he didn't feel sad about her betrothal.

"Be happy, Kaname," Miroku said.

Kaname smiled at him. "Make sure _you _make Sango happy."

Miroku smiled as he walked towards Sango. The young taijiya turned to him and the moment she did, despite the fact that Inuyasha and everyone else was present, he drew her into his arms and kissed her.

Everyone, except Kaname, stared open-mouthed at the pair. Sango's eyes widened and Miroku felt her tense, but she relaxed. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Sango blushed and Miroku embraced her tighter.

Kagome looked at Kaname. The young princess was smiling. _She's happy for them,_ Kagome thought with a smile.

Kaname looked at her. "Make sure Miroku takes good care of Sango," she said as she turned and walked away. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango, who still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Break it up, you two," Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango broke apart and grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry," Miroku said with a small smile.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree which was near a cliff. A perfect view of the moonless sky was spread before him. His camp was only a short walk away and he wanted to be alone…

His wish was not granted. He felt Helen sit down next to him which was quite strange since he had always thought that she hated him with all her heart, mind, body and soul.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," she began in a low voice. He glanced sideways at her. "Um…what you did for Sango and Miroku…that was pretty kind of you…" her voice trailed off.

"I did not do it for them," he said indifferently.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you save Sango?"

"I did it for you."

Helen's eyes widened slightly as she let the meaning of the words sink in. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you…" she said as she leaned her head on his left shoulder and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, surprised at her action. He thought she hated him and yet why was she…?

He wanted to shrug her off, but she was sleeping. He let her be. Besides, she did look peaceful when she was asleep. Sesshoumaru continued to stare up at the stars as Helen slept peacefully on his shoulder.

**XoXoXo**

**End of Chapter.**

**Please review! It's kinda boring having to write a story without a review.**


	20. A Hint Of an Exchange

**If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't share it with anyone but me!**

**Sango: Isn't that being greedy?**

**A1969: Sue me, I'm only human.**

_**Chapter twenty: A Hint of An Exchange**_

**XoXoXo**

"_Come, Sesshoumaru," Takeida said as she held her little son's hand._

"_Where are we going, Hahaue?" the pup asked, looking up at his mother with his wide, still innocent, amber eyes as they continued to walk through the wide hallways of the Eastern Palace._

_His mother gave him one of her mysterious smiles, a smile that indicated that she was hiding something of extreme importance. "You shall see… do you really want me to ruin the surprise?" she asked in a soft voice._

_Sesshoumaru shook his head. They continued walking until they stopped outside a door. Takeida knocked softly on the door as if she were afraid to wake something inside. The door was opened by a kind faced female bear youkai who gave them a smile._

"_Hello Lady Takeida," the youkai said with a slight bow. "Lady Shinsuke has been waiting for you…as well as you, young Sesshoumaru," she added to the young pup who cocked his head sideways the way a puppy does._

_Takeida and Sesshoumaru walked in. Lady Shinsuke was sitting on her bed; she looked tired yet quite happy. Sesshoumaru saw that she was holding a bundle in her slender arms. "How are you feeling?" Takeida asked as he approached Shinsuke. The Eastern Lady gave her a smile._

"_I am quite fine Takeida…and this must be Sesshoumaru! You were only a babe the last time I saw you!" she added when she saw Sesshoumaru standing behind his mother. Takeida gave her son a gentle push toward Shinsuke._

"_Go on, Sesshoumaru," his mother said gently. Sesshoumaru hesitated before he approached Lady Shinsuke. The lady smiled at him as he approached her. She showed her the tiny bundle she held which turned out to be a golden haired infant. The infant looked up at him with silver eyes._

_She was so tiny yet her cheeks were pinkish in color and she wasn't wrinkled like all newborns. Sesshoumaru blinked at her. The baby laughed at him and pulled a fistful of his hair._

"_Hey!" Sesshoumaru said as he tugged his silver hair out of the girl's grasp. The baby laughed at him and so did Shinsuke and Takeida._

"_I have a present for the little one," Takeida said as she took a box from the sleeve of her kimono. She opened the box and held out a half circle pendant. She approached Shinsuke and placed the necklace around the baby who immediately began to play with it._

_Sesshoumaru looked at the necklace; it was identical to the one he was wearing. "Half circles?" Shinsuke asked Takeida._

"_Yes," Takeida said softly. "When West and East unite, then they will be whole."_

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes. Helen was still leaning her head on his shoulder and he-much to his shock-was leaning _his _head on hers. The youkai lord quickly sat straight. He could see a golden pink tinge on the horizon. He should wake Helen up now. As he looked at her, he scowled as he remembered the dream. It was the first time he had seen her, but he had forgotten that event as the years slowly passed. Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced at her neck; she was wearing that necklace, the one his mother gave to her when she was just an infant.

Helen slowly opened her blue eyes she sat up straight and yawned. "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

He only looked indifferently at her. She shrugged. She was used to his indifference by now. She got up and looked down at him. "Well, aren't you coming? Rin's still probably asleep but she'll wake up soon, I suppose," the young woman said.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru said as he glanced past her and at the sun rise.

Helen scowled again, turned on her heel and stormed off. Sesshoumaru absent mindedly fingered the necklace that he wore, the necklace hidden from view by his haori. His mother's words rung again in his head.

_When West and East unite, then they will be whole…_

Sesshoumaru scowled. No way in hell was _that_ happening.

**XoXoXo**

Naraku slammed Kagura hard against the wall. "You thought I wouldn't know?" Naraku hissed venomously. "You thought I wouldn't know that you have been seeing Sesshoumaru?"

Kagura squirmed pitifully in her grasp. Behind Naraku, she could see Kanna holding her mirror and beside Kanna stood Kohaku, who was holding an old and elegant box.

"H-how could you possibly k-know?!" Kagura asked.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "I followed you, Kagura. Do not be shocked that Sesshoumaru could not detect my scent…I have gotten rid of it."

"How is that even possible?" Kagura wanted information that she could give to Sesshoumaru. Naraku sensed this and gave her a wicked smirk.

He held Kagura closer to him and then rammed her back against the wall, knocking her out. Kanna saw this but said nothing.

**XoXoXo**

Rin was still sleeping by the time Sesshoumaru and Helen got back to their camp. Jaken was still asleep and Helen giggled when she noticed that every time he snored, a snot bubble burst.

It wasn't long before Rin and Jaken finally awoke. Once they had started moving again, Jaken glanced suspiciously at Helen. The girl and his lord had not been with them last night, they were somewhere else. Jaken narrowed his eyes at Helen. Not that he hated the girl, her royal blood and kind attitude prevented him from doing that, he was just wondering where Helen and Sesshoumaru had run off to last night.

Helen could feel Jaken's eyes boring into her back and she glanced at the toad from over her shoulder. "Jaken…do you honestly think that my back would break if you keep staring at it? Use that staff you carry if you want to break my back," Helen said with some humor in her voice. Rin, who was walking beside her, holding Ah-Un's reins, laughed.

"I wasn't! I was only wondering about…" the toad began in an awkward voice.

"About what exactly?" Helen asked.

Jaken glanced at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord was walking a few yards ahead of them. "Well…" Jaken began as he kept his voice beneath a whisper, afraid that Sesshoumaru would hear him. "I was wondering…if…well…"

"Spit it out, Jaken."

"I was wondering if…you could tell me…what you and Lord Sesshoumaru were up to last night," Jaken said in a huff. He glanced at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord was walking ahead; apparently Jaken's question had escaped his ears.

Helen looked at Jaken and remembered that she had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She went a slight tinge of red at that. "Well, we helped out Inuyasha and the others then…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "Then I fell asleep."

"Where exactly? And why didn't you two come back last night?" Helen got what Jaken meant. She went several shades of red.

"Jaken, you fool," she hissed, still blushing. "That's not what I meant!"

"What did Jaken-sama think you did, Helen-san?" Rin asked with all the innocence of a child her age.

Helen went even redder and walked past them; she walked past Sesshoumaru without looking back at him. Sesshoumaru had heard their little conversation and as soon as Helen had walked past him, he glanced at Jaken from over his shoulder and gave him the deadliest death glare, usually reserved for Inuyasha and Naraku, he could muster.

Jaken gulped. "Jaken-sama, what was it about your question that made Sesshoumaru-sama and Helen-san so angry?" the little girl asked innocently.

Jaken only glared at her.

**XoXoXo**

Naraku was sitting in the room, a hand on his knee. He seemed to be looking blankly at the wall to which he had chained an unconscious Kaggura. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that he was _staring_ at Kagura.

That wasn't the case, however.

He was waiting for something. Kagura's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Naraku there. "You bastard," she hissed. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

The door to the room suddenly slid open and Kohaku walked in, followed by Kanna. Kohaku was holding something in his hands; something red; something that was pulsating…

_Naraku's heart! _Kagura thought as her eyes widened. " What are you planning to do with that?" Kagura snarled.

Naraku suddenly walked towards her and whispered into her ear, "I will make sure that no one can kill me, Kagura," Naraku said softly as he now stepped away from her.

"But what do you intend to with _me_?" the wind witch demanded.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "You will serve as an exchange, my dear, sweet, Kagura." Naraku suddenly held out his hand and Kagura's heart slowly appeared on it. The wind witch's eyes widened as she stared at the organ that would free her of Naraku.

"That's…" Kagura's eyes were still widening.

Her heart pulsed in Naraku's hand, a moment later, Kagura felt a powerful pulse in her chest, where her heart should have been. Kagura's eyes widened as she felt a rhythmic beat.

The rhythmic beat of the heart she had longed for.

"You gave…me…my heart?" Kagura asked with disbelief. She strained her hands slightly against the chains that held her wrists; they were starting to hurt.

"Kagura, Kagura," Naraku said silkily. "You think I gave you your heart because I wanted to free you? Don't make me laugh. As I have said, you will serve as an exchange."

"For what?" Kagura demanded, glaring at Naraku.

Naraku smirked at her. "Helen."

**XoXoXo**

Kagome watched Sango as she leaned her head comfortably on Miroku's shoulder. Since what had happened between them last night, they were…sweet. Miroku hadn't tried to grope Sango the entire day and that alone was quite a record.

They were resting on hill, under the shade of a tree. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at Miroku and Sango and said, "I know what you're thinking," the hanyou said softly.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide. "Y-you do?" the miko asked, blushing. She had been thinking if she and Inuyasha would look cute together, the way Miroku and Sango were.

Inuyasha nodded. "He'll start groping her soon enough."

Kagome stared at him with pure disbelief. _ And I thought he was thinking what I was thinking!_ the priestess thought, feeling a bit irked and a whole lot disappointed.

Inuyasha noticed the expression in her eyes and quickly asked, in fear of a sit, "Is anything wrong, Kagome?"

The priestess shook her head and smiled at him. "No, everything's perfectly fine." Her tone suggested that it was not.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha contradicted. "What have I done this time?!"

Kagome looked at him in an annoyed way. "You didn't do anything wrong!" the miko insisted, now officially annoyed.

"I did!" the hanyou persisted now standing up. "What did I do, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha sit," the miko said flatly. Inuyasha crashed to the ground and the sound echoed all around the hill.

Kagome suddenly heard a loud slap from beside them. "Just because we're together doesn't mean you can grope me," Sango said flatly.

**XoXoXo**

Night had fallen and a crescent moon was seen hanging just above the trees. Sesshoumaru was staring at it. "What is with Sesshoumaru and staring at the moon?" Helen asked out of mere curiosity as Rin sat down next to her, tired and eager to get some sleep.

Jaken, leaning against Ah-Un, shrugged. "It's just a habit, I guess," the imp replied. He suddenly realized that, during all his time with Sesshoumaru, he had never been able to figure out that habit of his.

"You know," Helen continued as she watched Sesshoumaru, who was standing a few yards away from them. "I think it's because he's a dog."

Jaken looked dumbly at her. Helen sighed. "Dogs like howling at the moon, I think…or was it the wolves?" Helen's voice trailed off and Jaken sweat dropped. He suddenly pictured Lord Sesshoumaru howling against the moon, the mental image he drew was so funny and he burst out laughing.

Helen and Rin stared at Jaken with shock in their faces. "What's so funny?" Helen asked.

"What you said! Lord Sesshoumaru…howling at the moon!" Jaken continued laughing so hard that he didn't noticed a booted foot headed right towards him. A moment later, Jaken had zoomed past Helen and Rin, who both ducked, and crashed into a tree.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes pierced Jaken and the imp began apologizing immediately. Helen giggled softly and Sesshoumaru glanced her way for a moment and then looked away. _That girl has certainly managed to addle_ _Jaken's head,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he walked away from them to return to staring at the moon, to return to thinking.

"I can't sleep Helen-san," the little girl confessed. Helen smiled at her and from her backpack, she took out her violin.

"What's that, Helen-san?" Rin inquired curiously. Helen only smiled at her and played a soft lullaby. The notes flowed softly through her instrument and she could see the delight and wonder in Rin's eyes. Rin continued listening and gradually, her head slumped against Ah-Un. She was now asleep.

Helen didn't stop playing, though. She loved playing her violin. She felt as if she could release all her emotions without anyone knowing. And tonight, she wanted to let go of those emotions. She was confused; she didn't what kind of feelings were coursing through her.

As she looked at Sesshoumaru, gazing at the moon, she suddenly realized what it was.

Her eyes slightly widened and her hand trembled slightly, making the notes waver as she played her violin. _I…I'm…_she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Sesshoumaru could hear Helen playing that violin of hers. Grudgingly, he had to admit that the music she produced was beautiful. Wasn't that how they had met? The sound of her violin had lured him to her like a magnet. He continued listening and slightly glanced at Helen from over his shoulder. There was a funny look in her eyes, an emotion he could not quite discern…

He heard the young woman sigh and she stood up. He watched as she left the camp and into the forest, he followed her, more out of curiosity than the need to see to it that she was safe. She stopped beside a tree and rested her head against it.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered softly. He blinked. How did she know that he was there hiding behind the tree across from her? He stepped out of the shadows and looked at her. Her eyes widened and she went a soft shade of pink. Her shocked expression made him realize that she hadn't known that he was there.

She had only whispered his name and he didn't know why.

Helen looked at him. Did he hear her…?

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sesshoumaru said, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones.

Helen looked at her feet. She just realized something and standing in front of him only made that realization even more pronounced. Sesshoumaru looked at her. She realized that he was waiting for her to answer him.

"I just…wanted to…clear my head," Helen said softly. She looked up at him. There was that funny emotion in her eyes again, the only emotion that he could not discern, what was it?

Helen glanced over his shoulder and her eyes widened. There was a little girl in white sitting on the tree branch behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly spun around. "Kanna," he said softly.

"Eh?" Helen asked.

Kanna jumped to the ground without making a sound. "She is one of Naraku's incarnates," Sesshoumaru said calmly, narrowing his eyes at Kanna. "She is made of nothing and therefore has no scent and aura."

Helen was confused. "If she's made out of _nothing_ then why is she here?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her question. His attention was completely focused on Kanna. In a flash, he took out Ryuko and pointed it at Kanna. The incarnate raised her mirror and Sesshoumaru prepared himself to attack.

But Kanna only continued to hold the mirror in from of her, the glass facing Helen and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at the mirror. An image slowly came into focus. His eyed widened slightly.

Kagura was chained to a wall, her head slumped forward which meant she was unconscious. Sesshoumaru felt anger towards the only person who could do this to her-Naraku.

As Sesshoumaru continued staring at Kagura, another image came into the mirror. Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the hanyou said.

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku. "You think I wouldn't know?" Naraku asked softly. Looking at him through the mirror only made him look more sinister.

"What do you want?" the youkai lord asked menacingly.

Naraku chuckled silkily. "It's not about what _I_ want, it's about what _you_ want, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said airily.

"You are talking nonsense," said Sesshoumaru.

"Nonsense? Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you know what you want? Here's what I'll do"-his red eyes rested on Helen and the young woman glared at him-"follow Kanna to my castle…then we can talk about Kagura…" the mirror became clouded over and Naraku vanished.

Kanna stood in front of him, waiting. "Well?" Helen asked, looking at him. She was aware that he wanted to save Kagura and that…actually hurt her.

"Follow Kanna, Sesshoumaru," Helen said softly, staring at the ground. Sesshoumaru looked at her. That unreadable emotion was in her eyes again.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment. "What are you waiting for?" Helen said in louder voice. "Go!"

Sesshoumaru was about to follow Kanna but the young incarnate shook her head. "She must come," said Kanna looking at Helen.

Helen gave Kanna a shocked look. "Eh…?" she said. "Why?"

"Naraku wishes it."

Helen looked at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru looked right back at her. He suddenly realized that he didn't want her to come, realized that he didn't want to put her life in jeopardy. "She stays," Sesshoumaru said softly, glaring at Kanna.

_He…doesn't want me to come with him…_Helen thought.

"She comes." Kanna's voice was oddly blank. But then again, Helen reminded herself, she was made out of nothing.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kanna and he suddenly realized why Naraku wanted Helen to come with him.

Naraku wanted an exchange.

**XoXoXo**

**Well that's the end of the chapter.**

**Don't be too lazy to press that review button! Otherwise –points to Miroku who is about to open his wind tunnel.**

**A1969: Don't open it yet, you idiot!**

**Miroku: sorry.**

**A1969: and keep your hands away from me!**

**Sango: Miroku… -slaps Miroku-**

**Miroku: I didn't even touch her!  
Sango: you were about to.**


	21. Naraku's Heart and Helen's Feelings

**At last! I'm close to completing the jewel!**

**Miroku: so?**

**A1969: I'll wish that Inuyasha was mine! Mwahaha!!!**

**Sango: how many shards do you need…?  
A1969: three! Ha! Eat your heart out, Naraku!**

**Sango: so until you have those shards…you don't own the show.**

**A1969: dang it! Oh and please remember, reviewing is one way of knowing whether or not you, the reader, want me to update.**

_**Chapter Twenty One: Naraku's Heart and Helen's Feelings **_

**XoXoXo**

Inuyasha's ears twitched. The hanyou slowly opened his eyes from sleep and looked around his sleeping companions. He wrinkled his nose. He could smell Sesshoumaru and Helen not very far from where they were. What on earth could they be up to? It was very dark and very late.

Inuyasha yawned and got up. Usually, when he woke up from sleep, he could no longer go back. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and decided that, for her sake, he would go and see why Helen and Sesshoumaru were out this late.

**XoXoXo**

Helen's blue eyes bore into Kanna's back. She glanced sideways at Sesshoumaru. What did Naraku want with them? Helen had a feeling that Sesshoumaru knew; she had a feeling that it had something to do with Kagura. She sighed. She could not forget the pure determination that had showed in Sesshoumaru's otherwise blank eyes when he saw that Kagura needed to be freed.

_You still love her, don't you?_ Helen thought, feeling slightly down. She let out a long sigh and asked her silent companion, "What does she, I mean Naraku, want with us?"

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at her. He knew what Naraku wanted. He wanted Helen. He didn't know for what demented purpose. Sesshoumaru frowned to himself. Naraku wanted an exchange; Kagura for Helen. Truth be told, Sesshoumaru didn't want this; but he had no choice. Kagura's life was at stake.

"Sesshoumaru?" Helen asked softly, her voice low, only above a whisper. "What does he want with us…?"

"He wants you," Sesshoumaru corrected her in an indifferent tone.

Helen's eyes widened. "M-me…? Why…?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Helen glared at him. She didn't know if he was going to give her over to Naraku. "Are you…going to…give me away?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer.

Helen looked up at the stars, they were dimmer, it seemed. "It's alright…you know…" Helen said sadly. She looked at him and he was surprised to see the sad but calm look in her eyes. "You plan to give me away for Kagura…right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He actually didn't plan on that. He had planned to storm into Naraku's castle and save Kagura, which was all.

Helen mistook his silence for an affirmation. "You…still love her…don't you…?" Helen looked at his eyes and he stared back into hers; there was a very strange sad look in them, a look he did not understand.

He chose not to answer her question. He heard her sigh.

**XoXoXo**

Inuyasha, though he may have been a hanyou, knew how to hide himself well. He usually wouldn't have been able to hide from Sesshoumaru's keen nose but his elder brother seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts. From his hiding place behind the trees, Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru and Helen walking side by side. Inuyasha's eyes wondered to Kanna. What was she doing there? And why were Sesshoumaru and Helen following her? 

"It's alright…you know…" Helen was saying to his brother, who appeared to not be listening. But Inuyasha knew better. "You plan to give me away for Kagura…right?" The hanyou's eyes widened as he heard the words. Sesshoumaru was going to what?

There was silence.

"You…still love her…don't you…?" He heard Helen say in a voice quite similar to Kagome's whenever the miko was in a heart break. Inuyasha heard Helen sigh. The hanyou clenched his fists. _Damn you, Sesshoumaru…are you really going to give her Naraku…?_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He had always known his brother was a fool…but this! And Helen letting him do what he wanted! The hanyou frowned. Why _was_ Helen agreeing to it? Why was she so willing to follow his unspoken order?

Glancing around the trees, Inuyasha saw that the pair had now vanished from sight. Inuyasha had to help Helen. He had to follow their scents fast before they reached Naraku's castle and his barrier hid everything.

**XoXoXo**

They had reached Naraku's castle. It was gloomy and dark. Helen bit her lower lip; she thought of running but decided against it, reminding herself that there was no way she could outrun a daiyoukai. Kanna had led them to the wide court yard of the castle. It was empty. Sesshoumaru turned to Kanna, she was gone.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a voice said. Naraku appeared out of the shadows of the threshold of the palace. "You've come and you've brought the girl."

Naraku's red eyes rested on Helen. Helen quickly hid behind Sesshoumaru and he stepped protectively in front of her. Naraku chuckled. "Growing soft, Sesshoumaru-sama? How is it that you have come to protect that girl? And to think it was only a few weeks ago that you were so willing to leave her in the garden, in my clutches."

The youkai lord glared at Naraku, his clawed hand rested on the hilt of Ryuko as he narrowed his eyes at the black haired hanyou before him. "So have you forgotten Kagura?" Naraku asked softly. Then, from within the castle, emerged a barrier in which Kagura was imprisoned. The moment she saw Sesshoumaru, Kagura stood up in her barrier and looked at him with longing.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out.

Helen bit her lower lip when she saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She calmly stepped from behind him and faced Naraku. Kagura gave her a curious look that-for the first time-was free of any kind of loathing. Naraku laughed. "Finally come to your senses, Helen?" he asked smoothly. Helen glared at him. Behind her, she could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes bore into her back.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Naraku?" Helen asked. "For some unknown, demented purpose…you want me, why, I can't quite imagine…but me for Kagura, huh?" Behind her, she could feel Sesshoumaru tense.

Naraku smirked at her. "Indeed."

Helen took a step towards Naraku. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist to stop her from taking another step. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Helen tugged her wrist from his grasp and without looking at him, said, "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her back. What he wanted? In truth, taking Kagura back was what he wanted; he didn't want to have to trade Helen for her.

Helen took another step towards Naraku. He smirked at her and raised his hand. As Helen took another step, the barrier containing Kagura advanced towards Sesshoumaru with each step Helen made. Finally, she and Kagura had come face to face in the middle.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagura asked Helen as their eyes met. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not doing this for you," Helen said softly as she walked past the barrier. "I'm doing this for Sesshoumaru."

"Helen, stop!" A voice shouted just as Helen was only an arm's length away from Naraku. Helen turned around; Inuyasha sprang into the courtyard, his Tessaiga was drawn.

"Inuyasha," Helen said softly.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. "Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored Naraku and focused his attention on Helen. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" the hanyou bellowed with rage and fury. "Why are you intent on doing what Sesshoumaru wants you to do? Why?"

Helen blushed and looked at the ground. "I…have to…" she answered without looking at anyone especially not Sesshoumaru.

"What do you mean you have to?!" Inuyasha thundered. "You don't have to do anything for _him_! Don't you see? Naraku wants you for some demented purpose…a purpose that suits him best!"

"Stay away, Inuyasha," Helen said softly. "I..."

"You idiot! That's it! I'm taking you with me!" The hanyou ran towards Helen, intent on grabbing her and taking her back to Kagome. Before he could even reach her, a scythe (A/N: that's Kohaku's weapon, right?) slashed Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha shouted in pain as blood dripped from his wound.

The hanyou spun around, Kohaku was behind him, holding his scythe by the chain. "Kohaku!" Inuyasha said as the boy lunged towards him, scythe held high. Inuyasha parried Kohaku's scythe with his Tessaiga but the boy kept on attacking him again.

_Dammit!_ Inuyasha thought. _He's using Kohaku as a diversion, knowing that I can't harm him!_

Helen looked at Inuyasha who was preoccupied with a boy who slightly resembled Sango. Helen returned her gaze towards Naraku. She took another step towards him. Just as she was about to reach his side, Sesshoumaru drew out Ryuko and attacked Naraku, pushing Helen out of the way.

"So, Sesshoumaru-sama, you refuse to trade the girl?" Naraku asked smoothly as he used his tentacle to parry Sesshoumaru's Ryuko.

Helen, who had been knocked to the floor by Sesshoumaru, stood up and looked at the two fighting demons. Sesshoumaru's sword clashed against Naraku's tentacle which had become encased in metal. Each tried to push the other, but their strength was unwavering.

Naraku smirked at Sesshoumaru. A cloud of miasma erupted from behind his armor. Sesshoumaru couldn't see through the black miasma and what was worse, like Naraku, the miasma had no scent.

Helen instinctively covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't see through the black miasma that had now clouded her vision. She suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. Helen spun around. Naraku smirked at her.

"Naraku!" she shouted, trying to break free of him.

Sesshoumaru heard Helen's scream and followed the sound of her voice. As the miasma started to clear, he found Helen in Naraku's arms, unconscious. "Well, well, well, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said. "I have the girl, you have Kagura…why the enraged expression in your eyes? Are you afraid that your dear mother will kill you for loosing your betrothed?"

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Ryuko. Now was the time to see whether or not, Ryuko was strong enough to break the barrier. He slashed at the barrier and it was dispelled. Naraku's eyes widened in rage and slight panic. He was weak without his barriers.

"Sayonara, Sesshoumaru-sama!" With that Naraku and Helen vanished in a cloud of miasma. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Ryuko.

Inuyasha, seeing that Helen had been taken, wasn't about to let Kohaku get in the way of his killing his brother. As Kohaku attacked him, Inuyasha took hold of his scythe, allowing the blood to trickle from his wounded hands as the blade made contact with them. He seized the scythe and threw it. Kohaku was about to run off.

"I'm not going to go back empty handed!" Inuyasha snarled. He seized Kohaku's arm, drew him close to him and punched the boy in the stomach to knock him out.

As Kohaku slumped to the ground, Inuyasha made his way over to Sesshoumaru. The barrier around Kagura had vanished, allowing the wind witch to fall on the floor. His brother was helping her up by the time he had gotten to them.

"You bastard!!!" the hanyou roared. "Why did you give up Helen for her?!" He jabbed his finger at Kagura who stared icily at him.

"I did not," Sesshoumaru stated. "I never asked her to…she came to him of her own free will."

"She said she had to! What kind of spell have you put on her, you"-he called Sesshoumaru a very offensive term that made the youkai lord glare hard at his brother.

When Inuyasha was finished ranting, Sesshoumaru turned to leave, Kagura following behind him. "Wait just a moment, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing out his Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru didn't listen. Instead he continued walking until he and Kagura were out of sight.

"Damn him," Inuyasha said to himself. He returned to Kohaku and slung the boy on his shoulder. "At least I'm taking you to Sango."

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru walked back to their camp, aware that Kagura was following close behind him. He surprised himself that he wasn't happy about getting Kagura back. He felt defeated since Helen was gone, taken by Naraku. In truth, he didn't want her to be taken by Naraku. He didn't know why. He suddenly became aware that he had stopped in his tracks.

Kagura placed a slender hand on is shoulder. "Naraku gave me back my heart," she said softly. Sesshoumaru only looked at her. "You know what that means don't you?"

"You are free."

Kagura nodded and held his hand. "I can be with you at long last."

Sesshoumaru gently but firmly withdrew his hand from hers. Kagura sensed that he was troubled. "I didn't ask her to trade places with me," Kagura said in a huff.

"You didn't," Sesshoumaru said softly as he resumed walking. "Neither did I tell her to."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You mean…she came of her own free will?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he walked away from her.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome and the others had awoken to find Inuyasha gone. "Where did he go?" Kagome asked with worry.

Miroku shrugged. "Sorry, I was deep asleep and didn't hear him leave."

Kagome frowned and stared at the ground. "I bet he's off to see Kikyou…" Kagome said moodily. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. That would have been the very thing that Inuyasha would do.

A slight rustle in the bushes snapped the group out of their stupor. Everyone tensed as they stared at the bushes. A second later, Inuyasha came through the bushes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Everyone's eyes fell on the boy on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kohaku!" Sango said. She ran up to Inuyasha and the hanyou gently deposited the boy into her arms.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, relieved that Inuyasha hadn't been off to see Kikyou. "Why is Kohaku with you and where have you been?"

Inuyasha's face darkened. "Something's happened to Helen," the hanyou announced.

Kagome looked at him. Worry automatically clouded her features. "What happened to her?" Kagome asked. As everyone settled down, Inuyasha slowly began telling them of his little adventure. When he finished, Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

"Helen!" the miko sobbed. "How could Sesshoumaru trade her in for Kagura?! And Helen letting him!"

Miroku and Sango were silent. "We have to save her, Inuyasha," Sango said in the same worried tone as Kagome. "Who knows what Naraku plans to do with her?"

Kagome stared pensively into the fire. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha nodded and held her hand, an action which surprised Kagome. "I know," he said. "We're going to get her back…and when we do…" his voice trailed off.

Kagome only nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as her eyes continued to stare into the flames.

**XoXoXo**

Helen began to open her eyes. "My head feels foggy," she said to herself. She sat up in a bed inside a dark room where only one candle burned and beside that burning flame stood Naraku. Helen jumped out of the bed and glared at him.

"Why am I here?" she snapped, her voice filled with poison.

Naraku chuckled as he approached her. The door to the room slid open and Kanna walked in. Instead of holding her mirror, she was holding…a beating heart.

Helen looked at her then at Naraku. Naraku moved swiftly toward her and pinned her to the wall. "Let me go, you bastard!" Helen snarled as she tried to claw him with her fingers. Naraku held her hands with one of his own just as Kanna drew near. Helen watched as Naraku took the heart-his heart-from Kanna.

"What are you"-Helen didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes widened as Naraku pressed the heart to Helen's chest. Her eyes widened.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Helen. He planned to place his heart inside of her. That way, Inuyasha nor anyone else for that matter, couldn't kill him since they would have to kill Helen. But something was wrong. The heart wasn't going in. Naraku knew what was repelling it.

Love.

That accursed emotion that Onigumo felt for Kikyou; it may have been a dirty love, but it was love nonetheless. And Naraku couldn't stand that filthy emotion. "You love Sesshoumaru, don't you?" Naraku said softly still pressing the heart to Helen's chest. He knew how to remove what little love she had for the youkai lord. "You love him…And yet he loves Kagura…He traded you for her, didn't he?"

Helen's eyes widened.

"He tossed you away like trash…he despises you, he loves someone else."

Helen realized that and felt jealousy stir within her.

"Hate him, Helen. Hate him for betraying you…Hate him for disregarding your affections…hate him for loving another…"

Helen closed her eyes. _Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn you against Sesshoumaru!_

"Listen to me…you love and you are in pain…hate him and you will be free of this unbearable pain…hate him and you will be free of the pain…"

_The pain…? I'm in pain…?_

"Yes," Naraku whispered as he felt the heart go in inch by inch.

_Hurt…? Sesshoumaru…He betrayed me…he hurt my by loving Kagura…I…Don't want to feel pain…I want to hate…I want to hate him…I HATE HIM!!!_

Naraku smirked as he felt the heart enter the girl. Naraku stepped back as he watched Helen. The young woman looked at him. There was an evil look in her eyes, caused by the heart. Her words, when she spoke were like poison.

"I hate him," Helen said dangerously. The candle behind them started to shake of its own accord. Naraku smirked. The heart had partially freed Helen's demonic abilities, but not her true demonic self.

_Interesting, _Naraku thought. _The uncanny ability to move objects with her mind…But that was not the power I wanted her to display…I want her power over time…_

"Do you hear me, Naraku?" Helen asked as the candle quivered even more. "I hate him…I HATE HIM!!!"

**XoXoXo**

**This chapter is finished.**

**Sango: you all know what she wants.**

**Miroku: yeah, she wants reviews.**

**A1969: guys, look! I got Kouga's shards! All I need is Kohaku's! –Sango becomes quiet- Sorry Sango, I didn't mean it that way…Darn it, how on earth am I going to get that shard?**


	22. Little Star and Wounded Wolf

**Miroku: have you seen our beloved authoress anywhere?**

**Sango: "beloved"? –glares at Miroku-**

**Miroku: that's not what I meant! **

**Sango: Miroku…**

**Miroku: really, Sango, you're the only beloved in my life!!!**

**Sango: -blushes- really…? I mean…I mean…until the author returns, I'm doing the disclaimer! The author-wherever she may be-does not own the show or the characters…**

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Little Star and Wounded Wolf**_

**XoXoXo**

Rin woke up to the brightness of the rising sun. She had become accustomed to waking up early due to her travels with Sesshoumaru. The little girl sat up, yawned and stretched. She smiled to herself. She wondered what kind of breakfast Helen was going to give her this time. Her favorite was the one that required milk. What was that? Cereal?

Rin stood up just as Sesshoumaru walked into camp with-Rin's eyes widened-Kagura. She silently approached her lord and looked tentatively up at Kagura. "Lord Sesshoumaru…?" Rin said hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "You needn't be afraid of her, Rin, she is traveling with us now," he said. Kagura stepped in front of Rin and smiled at her but the little girl quickly hid behind Sesshoumaru. She was still frightened of Kagura.

"Rin…where are your manners?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The little girl hesitantly stepped in front of Kagura with slight hesitation and said, "Good morning…Lady Kagura…" her voice trailed off and Kagura tilted her head in reply. Rin turned her attention to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Where is…Lady Helen, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"She will no longer be traveling with us, I'm afraid…" he replied as he walked off.

Rin looked at his retreating back. "But…why?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to her. Rin looked at his eyes. Did she imagine it or was there a flicker of regret in them?

"She has…left," he said softly as he turned away.

Rin looked down at the ground. Kagura knelt in front of her and said. "It's alright…we can be friends instead." Her tone suggested that she didn't mean it.

Rin sighed and nodded her head.

"What are you doing here?!" Jaken bellowed as he entered the camp and saw Kagura with Rin. "Get away from Rin!" Jaken waved the Staff of Heads threateningly at her. A kick from Sesshoumaru sent him flying into the trees.

"Guess she's traveling with us now," Jaken whispered to Rin as soon as they had moved on. The two had hung back so that they could talk. "I wonder where Lady Helen went."

Rin sighed. "I want her to come back, Jaken-sama," she admitted.

Jaken sighed. "Me too…Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't kick me as much when she's around."

Rin turned her gaze back to the daiyoukai. "Jaken-sama…is just me or…is Lord Sesshoumaru a bit…regretful that he sent Lady Helen away?"

"It isn't just you," the toad said softly.

**XoXoXo**

Sango looked at her sleeping brother. Kohaku hadn't woken up ever since Inuyasha had brought him back and the group had decided that they not move on until Kohaku had gotten enough sleep so as to restore his energy.

"You do realize," Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango, "that Naraku will probably come after him to get him back…and that he hasn't remembered anything yet."

Sango nodded her head sadly. "I'm aware of it, Miroku."

Kagome approached them, a plate of eggs and rice in her hands. "Have something to eat, Sango," the priestess said as she handed Sango the plate.

"No thanks," Sango said pushing the plate back and looking at Kohaku with a sad look in her eyes. Kagome sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Sango," she began. "I know how you feel…and we promise that we'll protect and help Kohaku as best as we can."

Sango gave her a small smile. "Thank you…" she said. "I know you want to go and search for Helen now…and I'm sorry if Kohaku is delaying us."

Kagome sighed and stared at Kohaku who was sleeping peacefully on the grass. "It's alright…besides…I think…Helen's…" Kagome voice trailed off.

"She's going to be fine," Inuyasha said as he entered their camp. "After all, if she can stand up to Sesshoumaru then standing up to Naraku will be a peace of cake."

**XoXoXo**

It may have been morning outside but within Naraku's castle, it was as if the sun never rose. It was even darker within Naraku's chamber where the said hanyou was sitting against the wall, staring at Kanna's mirror. He was staring at Kouga's group. A nasty smile crept up his lips as he stared at the two shards on the wolf demon's legs.

The door slid open and Helen walked in. She had discarded her modern clothing and was dressed in a white kimono with a black obi. Two slits in her kimono ran up to her knees and she was wearing boots. She had tied her hair back into a ponytail above her head. She still wore her necklace.

Naraku smirked again as she entered. His heart had made her aura dark. "Helen," he said, "perfect timing."

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

Kanna turned to her so that she saw Kouga in the mirror. "I want you to bring back the Shards in that wolf's legs," Naraku said as he stood up. "Whether you let him live or die is up to you." He extended a tentacle in front of him. It hardened until it became bone. The bone slowly shaped itself into a sword. Naraku smirked as he handed it to her.

Helen took it and glared at him. "What about-"

"You won't kill him yet," Naraku said softly, turning his back to her. "You'll have your chance…your chance to rid yourself of your heartache…in the meantime…get me those shards."

Helen didn't say anything as she left the room.

**XoXoXo**

"Kouga! Wait for us!" Hakaku and Ginta screamed as they tried in vain to run after Kouga who, as usual, was just too fast for them.

"Do you think Naraku is as slow as you?" Kouga bellowed behind him. "His pathetic incarnates are faster than you both!"

"But Kouga…we don't have Jewel Shards!" Ginta called out, panting. "I swear," he went on under his breath. "I've lost a lot of weight since I started joining Kouga…I was chubby when I was a kid."

"Kouga!" Hakaku shouted, dropping to the ground in a mock faint. "I can't run another step!"

"Me too!" Ginta said as he collapsed on Hakaku.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hakaku snapped. "Find your own ground to faint on!"

"Why do I travel with idiots?" Kouga muttered to himself as he ran back to them. "Five minutes! Then we're going to run back!"

"You're a saint, Kouga," Ginta said with relief he breathed in liberal amounts of air into his deflated lungs.

Hakaku chuckled. "I don't think 'saint' would be appropriate."

"Whatever." Kouga sat down cross legged behind them so that he could sit against a tree.

He stared up at the sky and thought of Kagome. He sighed. When was she going to finally become his woman? Why couldn't she see that he was a thousand times better than the mutt? He sighed again.

"I know that sigh," said Ginta, taking a golden opportunity to tease Kouga. "It means he's thinking about Kagome."

"Duh," said Hakaku. "Too bad Kagome's in love with Inuyasha."

"Shut up!" Kouga snapped as he stood up and hit them on the head. "Don't talk like that in front of me."

"Sorry Kouga," they both said in unison as they held the lumps on their heads.

Kouga stopped and sniffed the air. "This scent," he said as he sniffed again. "I don't know to whom this scent belongs to…but it's headed this way."

Kouga spun around and stared into the trees. A woman was headed toward them. "Get up you idiots!" Kouga said. "It seems that we got company."

The two other demons quickly stood up and stared at the newcomer. She was different. There was an aura about her that Kouga did not like; he narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

The girl's icy blue eyes pierced his own. "You are Kouga of the Wolf Demon tribe…correct?" she asked as she slowly unsheathed a sword from her waist.

"I dunno what kinda business you got with me," Kouga said as he cracked his knuckles. "But it seems to me that you're looking for trouble…and you're just a human."

The girl gave him an amused look. "Human huh?" she said dangerously as she pointed her sword at him. "You think that I am human?"

"You smell like one."

The girl smirked at him and without warning, she charged towards him, sword aimed dangerously at him. Kouga jumped out of the way with ease and landed in front of Hakaku and Ginta. He looked at the girl. She was fast, he'll give her that and there was something about her that did not seem quite right. The girl lunged toward him once more and he stopped the sword with his hands. "Give up," Kouga said as he gave the girl a smirk. "You can't win against me."

"You think not?" She focused her will at Kouga and his eyes widened. _He couldn't move._

_What the hell?_ Kouga thought. _I can't move!_

The girl pulled her sword from Kouga's grip and pointed it at him. "What's Kouga doing?" Ginta said. "He's not fighting back!"

The girl raised her sword above Kouga. "He can't move!" Hakaku said. "Come on, Ginta!" He and Ginta charged at the girl with all their wolf demon strength. The girl was not expecting them to attack. Her sword flew out of her hands as Hakaku kicked it from her hands and Ginta gave the girl a kick in the stomach that sent her flying back. She landed gracefully on her feet, a hand on her stomach. A moment later-due to the girl's being kicked-Kouga broke the spell over him and was able to move.

"Alright, who are you?" Kouga demanded, taking the girl seriously now that she proved to be a threat. "And how do you know me?"

The girl stood up and regained her composure. Her eyes strayed to the sword lying at Ginta's feet. "Well?" Kouga demanded impatiently. "Do you work for Naraku?"

The girl gave him a wicked smile. "More or less."

"Then in that case, I'm killing you!" Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta charged at the girl. She was not to be caught off guard this time. She held both her hands in front of her and in a flash, the three demons found themselves stopped in their tracks as if they had been frozen in time.

_What is this girl?_ Kouga thought as he struggled to move. It seemed as if some invisible force was holding the three of them.

The girl smirked at them. She waved her hand once and her sword came rushing to her. She caught it by its hilt and looked at them with a nasty smirk. "Poor, poor, wolf demon," she cooed as she walked up to Kouga. She waved her hand again and the three demons were slammed into the ground, on their backs. "You think that I am a pathetic human?"

Kouga felt a piercing pain in both his legs as the girl slashed at them and picked up the two Jewel Shards which were still wet with his blood. The girl looked down at him. "Naraku did say that it was up to me whether I let you live or die," she said. She raised the sword above Kouga and stabbed his stomach once with it.

Kouga could not move as he felt the pain take hold of him. Nor could he move as the girl left, taking the shards with her. Darkness seemed to close in around him and he thought of Kagome as he was totally consumed by it.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. "This scent," he said more to himself than to his companions.

"What is it?" Kagura asked. Without bothering to answer her, he ran off in pursuit of it. Kagura looked exasperated. She took out her feather and followed him. "Where is he headed?" Kagura said to herself as she watched Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru continued following the scent until he came to a clearing and in that clearing he saw…

"Helen?" he said as he stepped into the clearing. The girl spun around to face him. She was holding two bloody shards in her hand and held a blood stained sword in the other. Sesshoumaru took in her appearance. She was different. He took in her clothing and her appearance and noticed-quite grudgingly-that she was quite…attractive.

"You," she said venomously as Kagura landed beside Sesshoumaru. "Surprised to see me?"

"What…has happened to her?" Kagura asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He walked towards Helen who continued to regard him with all the hate in the world.

He smelled the blood on her sword. Wolf's blood. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Has Naraku set you free?"

She laughed at him. It was a cold and cruel laugh. "Set me free?" she said mockingly. "Him? Ha! Lord Sesshoumaru…you traded me for her, didn't you?" She pointed her sword at Kagura. Seeing her do so made Sesshoumaru try to pull out Ryuko but he found-he wasn't surprised when he did-that the sword wouldn't come out of its sheath.

"He never traded you!" Kagura defended. "You came to that bastard Naraku of your own free will!"

Helen glared at her. She raised her hands and an invisible force slammed Kagura against the trees. "Silence, witch," she said dangerously. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagura to protect her. He narrowed his eyes at Helen. How did she manage to get that part of her power? He knew it was part of her power since he had seen Lady Shinsuke move things around with her mind to the annoyance and delight of some of the nobles.

Helen returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "Ah," she said. "I don't have time for you, I'm afraid." A cloud of miasma erupted from her sword and she was gone.

Sesshoumaru stared at the spot where she had been and began helping Kagura to her feet. "How did that tramp get to be that powerful?" she asked bitterly.

Sesshoumaru stared at the spot where Helen had been. "I do not know," he said softly. Lady Shinsuke would know but if he told her what had happened to Helen, his mother would be enraged.

**XoXoXo**

Helen threw the bloody shards at Naraku who caught them without much effort. "Excellent," he said softly as he pocketed the shards. "I take it that you met Sesshoumaru?"

Helen scowled at him. "The only reason why I did not kill him yet was because you said that I shouldn't."

"Not yet, at least," Naraku said softly.

**XoXoXo**

Kohaku slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he did he started to bolt away from Sango. "Kohaku!" she shouted as he ran away. Inuyasha quickly caught up to him and held him round the arms.

Sango and the others ran up to them. Kohaku struggled to free himself of Inuyasha. "Kohaku," Sango said. At the sound of Sango's voice, Kohaku spun around and faced her.

_That girl,_ thought Kohaku. _Why is she…bothering me?_

"Let me go!" Kohaku bellowed, struggling against Inuyasha.

The others gaped at him in shock. "He…can talk," Kagome said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Kohaku," Sango whispered softly. She pulled Kohaku from Inuyasha's grasp and embraced him. "It's me! Sango! Your sister!" Kohaku continued to struggle against Sango.

"Let me go!" the boy shouted as if he were possessed.

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek. _I can't endanger her,_ Kohaku thought. _Naraku is sure to come after me…I don't want to put this girl's life in danger!_

Kohaku tore himself away from Sango and ran into the forest. Sango rushed after Kohaku and the others were about to do the same when Kagome stopped them. "Let Sango bring him back," she said.

"What if she gets hurt?" Miroku asked, knowing what Kohaku was quite capable of.

Kagome shook her head. "I have this feeling that…Kohaku is slowly starting to remember some things…I have a feeling that-even he doesn't know who Sango is-he recognizes his sister"-she thought of Souta-"and the bond between siblings is quite hard to break."

"Yeah right," Inuyasha scoffed as he thought of his half-brother.

**XoXoXo**

Sango ran after Kohaku. As a demon exterminator, he was almost as fast a runner as she. "Kohaku, please stop!" Sango shouted desperately.

As he ran, Kohaku looked back at her. "No! Leave me! Go back to the others!" the boy hollered over his shoulder.

"Please, listen to me!" his sister screamed. "Kohaku! Come back! I-" Sango was cut short when two thick roots wrapped themselves around her ankles, causing her to trip. Two man eating plants discarded their camouflage and towered over her, their smelling like medicinal herbs.

When he heard her fall, Kohaku spun around to see what had happened to her. He didn't have time to think as he pulled out his scythe and lunged towards the two demons, neatly slicing them in half-just as he did to the other exterminators at the castle.

"Kohaku…you…" Sango said as she gingerly stood up and looked at her brother. He had saved her. Did that mean that he remembered who she was? "You saved me…"

Kohaku turned to run back Sango caught him by the wrist. Seeing no way out, Kohaku tried to slash her with his scythe. "Gah!" Sango cried out as she felt the blade tear her sleeve. She looked at him as he swung his scythe in his hand. _He could have taken my arm off…_Sango thought. _But he…only cut my sleeve as a warning…_

"Kohaku…do you…remember who I am?" Sango asked as she looked at Kohaku. The boy was still struggling to free himself but Sango's grip was like iron.

The boy glared at her, hoping that being nasty would discourage Sango. "No! I don't know who you are!" the boy shouted. "Release me before Naraku comes!"

Sango looked sadly at him. Tears welled up in her eyes as so many memories of her brother came into her mind…

"_You're not scared of the dark, are you Kohaku?"_

"_Of course not, Ane."_

"_Then why are you shaking?"_

"_I'm cold!"_

"_Liar."_

"Liar," Sango said in a low voice as she remembered the time when she and her brother had found themselves lost in the dark woods. "You're lying, Kohaku! You know who I am! You know…you remember…my little star…"

Kohaku's eyes widened in shock. Little star…that name…so long ago…but somehow, he remembered…

"_Ane, it's too dark!"_

"_Don't be afraid…I'm sure there are no demons here…"_

"_It's the new moon! Everything's so dark! Why did we leave the village when father told us not to?"_

"_Kohaku…You know…at this moment…I'm scared myself…"_

"_You…don't look scared…"_

"_It's because…you're here…you're like a little star…a star that can guide my way…"_

"_I can't guide your way…I can barely guide my own…"_

"_Still…stars bring me comfort, Kohaku…and you…you're like my own little star…you comfort me during this time…"_

"_Sis…"_

"_Yes…my little star?"_

"_Can I be a 'big' star?"_

Kohaku's eyes welled up with tears. "Kohaku…" Sango said softly. "You know who I am…don't you…little star?"

"Leave me alone, Ane!" Sango's eyes widened when she heard what he had called her.

"You…you do remember!" Sango pulled her brother into a hug. The tears fell from her eyes when she realized that he wasn't struggling but allowed her to hold him.

"Let me go…I…Naraku will…come after me! He'll harm you!" Kohaku cried out as he jumped away from her. Sango looked at him, tears staining her cheeks. He remembered. He wanted to go away so that she and the others wouldn't get into trouble…

"Kohaku…I-" Sango was cut off when they suddenly heard a slight rustling noise in the bushes next to them. Both siblings turned to the rustling and prepared themselves for whatever might come out to attack them.

"You two!" Sango said in surprise as she saw that it was Ginta and Hakaku who had come out. Both demons were supporting Kouga who was bleeding rather badly.

"What happened to him?!" Sango asked. Kohaku stared at them. Now was his chance to escape but…he didn't want to…he wanted to be with his sister…

"There was…a girl…" Ginta said. Sango noticed that he too had cuts and bruises but none of them were as serious as Kouga's. "Miss Sango…where is Lady Kagome? We think she can help Kouga."

Sango nodded. She glanced at Kohaku and he looked at her. "Ane…I…"

"Come with me," Sango said. There was such force in her voice that Kohaku could do nothing but gulp and nod.

**XoXoXo**

"Sango…you're back and you've got Kohaku with you!" Kagome said as soon as the figures of Kohaku and Sango emerged from the forest. Soon, they were followed by none other than Hakaku and Ginta, supporting Kouga as they walked. "What…what happened?" she continued as soon as she saw who had come with Sango.

Inuyasha was suddenly beside her. "Who'd the wimpy wolf try to take on this time?" Inuyasha asked but Kagome could sense the worry in his voice though it was quite subtle.

With Sango's help, Kagome laid Kouga gently on the ground and looked at the deep wound on his stomach. "Who could have done this?" Kagome said quietly as she surveyed the bruises and other minor cuts on the wolf demon's body.

"We don't know who she was," Ginta said as Sango cleaned out his wounds.

"She? A girl?" Sango asked as she moved on to Hakaku.

The two wolves nodded. "We don't know where she came from…She just appeared outta nowhere…OW!" Hakaku shouted as Sango applied disinfectant to his wounds. Miroku and Inuyasha looked apprehensively at the two girls. Kohaku was squatting in front of Inuyasha so that the hanyou could keep an eye on him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called. "Could you please help me remove Kouga's armor?"

Inuyasha and the others looked at her with wide startled eyes as if she had gone mad. "WHAT?!" the hanyou practically screamed. "WHADDYA MEAN?!"

"Inuyasha…"

"LEAVE HIM, KAGOME! THAT KINDA WOUND COULDN'T KILL A YOUKAI LIKE KOUGA!" the hanyou said. His screaming had awoken Kouga.

"Am I…dead…?" Kouga asked as he groggily opened his eyes. They landed on Kagome and the wolf demon smiled. He sat up and suddenly pulled Kagome to him. "Kagome! I _am_ dead! And I'm in heaven!"

Kagome had a comedic look on her face as Inuyasha stormed over to them and knocked Kouga on the head. "What the…it's you! No…I'm hell!" Kouga said.

"Shuddup, ya wolf," Inuyasha spat. "You're not dead…at least not yet!"

Kouga shook his head and took in his surroundings. "Now I remember…that girl who…CRAP!" Kouga suddenly drew his knees to him and his face suddenly changed to a look of sheer panic.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"The shards…that girl took 'em," Kouga said as he fell back onto his back.

At the mention of stolen shards, Inuyasha's erupted with rage. "WHADDYA MEAN SOME GIRL TOOK 'EM?! YOU STUPID WOLF!" the hanyou shrieked.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome said flatly and the hanyou was sent plummeting to the ground.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango said as she finished wrapping up Hakaku's wounds. "Inuyasha's screaming was giving me a headache."

"Kouga…what happened?" Kagome asked as she gently applied disinfectant to the wolf demon's wounds. The stomach wound had now closed and the skin was raw red from healing but Kagome didn't take any chances with infections.

Kouga winced painfully as the disinfectant stung him. "It was some girl," Kouga said softly. Inuyasha sat up from his hole-a foot deep-and glared at Kouga. "Is that all?" Inuyasha asked scornfully. "The only thing you noticed that it was a girl?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at him and Kagome and the others sighed. "No it isn't all," Kouga snapped. He calmed down when Kagome gently bandaged the closed wound in his stomach. "There was something else about the wench…she…she said she wasn't human and yet…she _was_ human. When I fought her, I thought it would be easy…but…I dunno. She kinda moves things with her mind. Guess I underestimated her. She kinda stopped me with a wave of her hand. Then she stopped those two"-he gestured to Hakaku and Ginta-"then…she took the shards and stabbed me."

"How awful," Sango said as she sat down next to Kohaku.

"Can you describe her?" Inuyasha asked. He had an uneasy feeling about Kouga's attacker who said she wasn't human when she really was.

"Describe her? Physically?" Kouga asked to which Inuyasha nodded, forgetting his anger toward Kouga. "Well…" Kouga went on. "Dark hair…slightly curly…blue eyes…that's all…" Kouga said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Did she wear a necklace?"

"Now that you mention it…a crystal half circle…why?"

Kagome and everyone else's eyes widened. "Helen…" the priestess said.

**XoXoXo**

Helen glanced at Naraku who was preoccupied with watching Kanna's mirror. There seemed to be a certain kind of hunger in them as he watched the mirror. Helen wondered who he was looking what. She wondered who could evoke such a ravenous look in his eyes. Naraku scowled and waved his hand. Kanna bowed and left the room.

"Helen…you wish to kill Sesshoumaru, correct?" he asked, glancing at the girl.

Helen narrowed her eyes at him and didn't answer. She thought, for a moment, of the demon lord and found, to her surprise and chagrin, that a certain ache seemed to take hold of her.

"Before I let you do so," Naraku went on, without bothering to hear a reply. "There is a certain priestess I want you to kill."

Helen's eyes widened. "Kagome?" she asked. She couldn't and wouldn't kill Kagome no matter what Naraku would do or say. Her anger was for Sesshoumaru, not her cousin.

"No, no," Naraku said silkily. "The priestess I want you to kill is much more powerful…"

"Who?"

"You do not know her."

"I will kill her all the same…as long as it is not Kagome. Who is this priestess?"

"Kikyou."

**XoXoXo**

**Sango: that's the end of the chapter.**

**Miroku: where is that authoress? She's suppose to be here!**

**Sango: maybe she…**

**Miroku: she what?**

**Sango: never mind, she'd kill me. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and please review or-**

**Miroku: -gets ready to open Wind Tunnel-I get a chance to finally use this!**


	23. Helen's Confession

**Sango: welcome back, I'll still be filling in for our authoress who is nowhere to be found.**

**Miroku: well, I've looked everywhere, she seems to have vanished –author enters, holding a sword-**

**Sango: where've you been? Isn't that…Tenseiga? How'd you get it?**

**A1969: nicked it from Sesshoumaru –looks around- anyway, don't own the show!  
Sango: why did you take Tenseiga? And…I'm Sesshoumaru will be looking for it!  
A1969: by which time I will be gone –leaves- tell him that you have no idea where I am!**

**Miroku and Sango: -sweat drop-**

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Helen's Confession**_

**XoXoXo**

"Thanks for your help, Kagome," Kouga said as he took Kagome's hands again. The sun was setting and Kouga decided that it was time for them to leave. Inuyasha stormed over to them his face was a mask of comedic fury.

"Let go, ya wolf!" Inuyasha snapped, prying Kagome's hands from Kouga.

"Back off, mutt face!" Kouga snapped. "Anyway, bye, Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and waved as Kouga and the others ran off, wolves following close behind them. She returned to the others and sighed deeply. "What are we going to do?" the miko asked softly. "Helen stole Kouga's shards…there's only one left, not counting the one that Kohaku-kun has…" her voice trailed off.

Sango stared at her brother and wondered what they could do to save him; she sighed and held Kohaku's hand.

"Don't worry, Sango, we'll find a way," Miroku assured.

Inyasha glanced up at the sky and felt uneasy. He fidgeted and Kagome noticed this. "What's the matter?" the priestess asked.

"I was thinking," Inuyasha said softy, not looking at Kagome since he was about to take up a delicate topic. "Naraku somehow released part of Helen's demonic powers and made her evil…he sent her to Kouga to take his shards and kill him…so…" his voice trailed off.

"So…?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the stars. "Well…I'm worried about Kikyou…"

Miroku and the others had slightly surprised looks on their faces; at the peripheral of Inuyasha's vision, he could see Kagome's solemn and grave expression. "What if…Naraku sends Helen after her…?"

"Inuyasha, go to Kikyou," Kagome said softly, staring at the fire.

The hanyou's eyes slightly widened as he turned towards Kagome. "Kagome…"

"Go," Kagome said, trying to sound brave in order to hide the pain in her voice. "Kikyou needs you…I have no doubt that Naraku will try to dispatch her…I mean, he tried to have Helen kill Kouga, why not Kikyou? You should make sure that she's…safe…"

Inuyasha stood up and looked down at Kagome. "Forgive me," he whispered as he ran off. Sango looked at Kagome's eyes where unshed tears had welled up.

**XoXoXo**

"You wish me to kill the priestess known as Kikyou?" Helen asked Naraku.

Kanna turned to her and held out her mirror. Helen approached Kanna and knelt down so that she could see the image in the mirror. She found herself looking at a priestess who in turn was looking at the setting sun from over a cliff. Her hair blew softly in the breeze and soul collectors hovered around her.

"She resembles…Kagome…" Helen's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Naraku said softly. "Kagome is her reincarnation…Kikyou is the woman whom Onigumo loves…" His voice trailed off.

Helen narrowed her eyes at Naraku. "Who do you think that I would be able to kill her? You have given me Onigumo's heart-your heart, after all."

There was a manic glint in Naraku's eyes as he looked at Helen. "We shall see, won't we? Go…Eliminate Kikyou…then you can move on to Sesshoumaru."

Helen glared at him as she left the room.

**XoXoXo**

Kikyou watched the darkening sky before her. The sky was colored with gold and pink as the sun retired to the West. The priestess sighed as she stared at it. _Where are you hiding Naraku? _Kikyou thought as she stared at the sunset. _I have already had my Soul Collectors search for you and yet your aura is as elusive as always…_

A Soul Collector came to rest on her shoulders. Kikyou closed her eyes. A presence was nearby, drawing ever so close. No, the presence was here, hiding in the bushes…

"Come out before I make you," Kikyou said, without turning to look.

"So it is true," a voice said. Kikyou heard the soft thud of someone jumping from a tree. "Naraku said you were sharp…and so it seems that you indeed are, Lady Kikyou…"

At the mention of Naraku, Kikyou spun around and narrowed her eyes at the girl. There was something strange about her. Her aura a slightly Naraku-ish characteristic to it, but it was quite faint. "Who are you?" Kikyou asked the human. "And why is it that Naraku would send a mere human to dispatch me?"

The girl smirked. "Me? I am Helen."

Kikyou's eyes slightly widened. She had heard that name before; Miroku had mentioned it to her. "Helen…? Kagome's cousin? Why are you working for Naraku if you are indeed Kagome's kin?"

"I have my reasons," the girl said through gritted teeth. She drew out her sword and pointed it at Kikyou. Kikyou notched an arrow to her bow and pointed it at the girl. She reminded herself that mustn't kill the girl; she was probably deluded by Naraku.

Helen charged towards Kikyou who released her arrow. Helen jumped over the arrow and landed in front of Kikyou, pointing her sword at the undead priestess's throat. "I do not know why Naraku fears you," she said dangerously.

"Indeed," Kikyou said, narrowing her eyes at the girl as she felt the cold metal of the sword at her throat. "You do not know because you have never known me."

Kikyou suddenly grabbed her shoulders and sent a blast of holy power at her. Helen's eyes widened. Had she truly been human and didn't have Naraku's heart, she wouldn't have felt that much pain. Kikyou released her and Helen stumbled backward. "You…" Kikyou said. "You hold…Naraku's heart…?" When she had blasted the girl with her holy power, she sensed the unsual presence within her…which turned out to be Naraku's heart.

Helen stood up and looked at her, quite impressed. "Now I see why Naraku wishes that you remain dead," the girl snarled as she gripped her sword even tighter.

"Why is it that you are working for Naraku?" Kikyou asked again. "What will he give you in exchange for this service that you are rendering him?"

"None of your business!" Helen snarled. Instead of charging at Kikyou with the sword, she focused her will and gripped Kikyou with her power.

_I cannot…move…? _Kikyou thought as she tried to struggle. Helen walked towards her, a nasty smile on her face.

"Well, Naraku will have to thank me," she said as she brandished her sword and pointed it at Kikyou. "You're about to die!"

"Blades of Blood!" a voice shouted sending red blades towards Helen. The young woman jumped out of harm's way so that she landed away from Kikyou. She turned her gaze to the newcomer; Inuyasha joined the fray, holding Tessaiga in his grasp. Helen lost her concentration and Kikyou was able to move again.

"Kikyou, are you alright?" the inu hanyou asked, approaching Kikyou who only nodded. Satisfied, Inuyasha turned his attention to Helen. "Why did you allow Naraku to take you?" the hanyou asked.

"Enough with the questions!" Helen snarled as she pointed her sword at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said softly. "We must kill that girl."

"W-what?" the hanyou asked. He could not kill Helen even if Kikyou told him that they must. "Why?"

"That girl…holds Naraku's heart within her," Kikyou said softly. Inuyasha turned to look at Helen. _She has Naraku's heart?_ Inuyasha thought. _The bastard! He gave her his heart so that we couldn't kill him! He's taking a risk…but I can't kill Helen…_

"What are you waiting for, Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"Hiraikotsu!" Helen jumped into the air to avoid the boomerang that was headed towards them. Kagome and the others had arrived. Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha and Kikyou and returned to Helen.

"Helen," Kagome said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Helen snarled dangerously. "I see you've all come to save Kikyou; I didn't know that you all wanted to protect her so badly."

"Step aside, Inuyasha!" Kikyou pushed Inuyasha aside and immediately fired an arrow towards Helen who waved her hand. The arrow changed its course and sped upward towards the sky.

"What are you doing, Kikyou?" Kagome asked. "Don't kill her!"

"Fool!" Kikyou turned towards her. "Not kill her? Is this and opportunity to kill Naraku! Can't you sense that that girl holds his heart?!"

"What?!" Miroku and the others said incredulously as they looked at Helen. "Naraku's heart…?"

_How can we destroy Naraku's heart without killing her? _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha held Tessaiga even tighter. He charged towards Helen. The young woman held out her hand and Inuyasha was thrown off his feet. In a flash, Helen was standing over him, sword pointed dangerously at his heart.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Speaking of hearts," Helen sneered. "Yours is about to be punctured."

Just as she was about to thrust the sword into Inuyasha's heart, a blast of energy spiraled dangerously towards Helen. The young woman held out both her hands in hopes of deflecting the attack, but it was too strong. The young woman was thrown off her feet and hit a tree.

Inuyasha stood up just as Sesshoumaru and Kagura entered the clearing. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. But the daiyoukai's attention was fixed on Helen and not on Inuyasha or anyone else.

Helen staggered to her feet and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Heh, so it's you," she said. Everyone seemed to have faded away from her vision as she glared at the youkai before her.

_You can kill him now, if you so wish. _The swords seemed brushed against her mind.

Sesshoumaru's sword-she noticed that he was using Tokijin instead of Ryuko-was pointed dangerously at her. She knew she was not powerful enough to overcome him. "You are a fool, Helen," he said softly.

Helen glared at him. She took a step towards him and their eyes locked together. "Fool?" she asked softly. She approached him and he lowered his sword but kept his gaze on her, eyes narrowed dangerously. She looked up at him. "Am I the fool?" she asked. She placed a hand on the side of his cheek. He looked down at her, he wanted to shrug her off, but a part of him enjoyed her touch…

"You are the fool…you let me go…" Everyone's eyes widened as Helen brought her lips to his and kissed him. Sesshoumaru' tensed. He wanted to push her away, wanted to fight her but then he didn't want to. Helen felt him tense but then, she felt him relax.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. He pulled away from her just as Helen pulled out the bloody sword with which she stabbed. "Men," she hissed.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the blood fall from his brother's wound. Without a second thought, he rushed in and charged towards Helen. He was met with a barrier. Naraku was suddenly standing beside Helen. He had created a barrier around him, Helen and Sesshoumaru to stop the others from intervening.

"Naraku!" Everyone shouted except for those that the hanyou had trapped in the barrier.

Sesshoumaru gripped his sword even tighter. He tried to keep his face blank as the pain from the wound hit him. Naraku was chuckling. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said softly and Inuyasha and the others heard him. "I cannot believe that you let that distract you…" the hanyou gave him a nasty smirk.

The daiyoukai pointed Tokijin dangerously at Naraku, eyes narrowed in a deadly way. "Helen," Naraku said, turning his attention to the young woman. "Do as you wish…"

Inuyasha and the others, meanwhile, were trying to break the barrier that Naraku had created. "Dammit," the hanyou said as he launched the third Wind Scar that had failed. "Why didn't I detect Naraku's scent earlier?"

"Remember what Kaede said?" Kagome asked. "About Naraku getting rid of his scent and aura?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and frowned. So that was why she couldn't sense Naraku coming either. She watched as Inuyasha attempted to break down the barrier but to no avail. "Inuyasha, stand back!" she ordered as she notched an arrow to her bow. Inuyasha stepped aside as Kikyou fired the arrow but that too failed.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted as if sending her tornadoes would destroy Naraku's barrier.

"Nothing's working," Miroku muttered.

Sesshoumaru charged towards Naraku but an unknown force swept him off his feet and flung him against the wall of the barrier. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said. "Your opponent tonight shall be her."

"So be it," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at Helen and remembering, for an instant, the kiss she gave him.

He pointed his sword at her, which jerked violently in his grasp. A second later, Tokijin sped from his grasp and into Helen's. "This is the sword she gave you, isn't it?" Helen asked with disdain, eyeing Kagura who stood just beyond the barrier. There was bitterness and anger in her voice.

_What are you waiting for?_ That voice again, that voice in Helen's head. _Kill him…isn't that what you want?_

_-What I want…?_

_From the very beginning, you wanted to kill him…now is your chance…_

Helen narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. He stared coldly at her. Odd, he seemed hesitant to attack her. He took a step towards her.

_Kill him!_

Helen focused her will and blasted Sesshoumaru off his feet. The daiyoukai was caught unaware and was pinned to the wall of Naraku's barrier. He struggled against an unknown force, trying to free himself. Outside, Inuyasha and the others were trying in vain to break the barrier. It seemed that with the addition of Kouga's shards, Naraku had gotten even stronger.

Sesshoumaru watched as Helen approached him, brandishing Tokijin. He could free himself by transforming or sending a blast of his own youki at Helen but transforming within a barrier and blasting Helen with his youki was apt to kill her.

Helen raised Tokijin and was about to kill him, when their eyes locked. The sword stopped in midair.

_What are you doing? Kill him!_

"Why?" Helen asked aloud. Everyone looked at her and wondered to whom she was speaking. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid to Naraku and he immediately understood.

"You bastard," Sesshoumaru said softly. "You're manipulating her, toying with her emotions…"

Kagome glanced at Helen; she could easily relate what it was like to have Naraku toy with your emotions. "Inuyasha…did you hear…?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku you worm!" Inuyasha snarled. "You're toying with people's emotions again! Like you did Kagome! You're despicable!"

Naraku glanced sideways at him and smirked. "Yes," he said smoothly. "This girl's were no different…especially if those emotions…involve…" his smirk widened.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Naraku returned his attention to Helen, who was still hesitating, eyes locked with those of Sesshoumaru's.

_Why do you hesitate now, Helen? Didn't you want to kill him for making you suffer?_

_-Yes…he did make me suffer…_

_He loved Kagura and spurned you…I know that he knew that you loved him and yet…Hate them both! When you kill Sesshoumaru, you can move on to Kagura and thus have your revenge._

_-My…revenge…?_

_Yes, surely you would want to avenge yourself? Unrequited love can only bring you pain and so you must destroy the source…_

Sesshoumaru's eyes were still locked on hers. It was as if he wanted to tell her something.

_-Why do I have to go to such extremes? Do I even…hate him as much as you claim I do?_

_You silly girl, kill him now. Now is your chance!_

Naraku gritted his teeth as Helen closed her eyes. _My chance…?_

Naraku's eyes widened as Helen quickly spun around and threw Tokijin at Naraku. He raised a tentacle which deflected the sword. "You foolish girl!" Naraku hissed.

Helen released her hold on Sesshoumaru who fell on his feet behind her. But Helen's attention was on Naraku who said, "You had your chance and you wasted it."

"Chance?" Helen asked softly. "Naraku…you wanted me to kill Sesshoumaru and then…kill Kagura…you said it was so…"-Helen shook her head-"you said that I should hate Sesshoumaru…and yet, Naraku, I don't see a reason why I should! Yes…I know that Sesshoumaru is in love with Kagura…I know now why I was so angry! I knew I was jealous of them…I didn't know why! I realized that during all this time I was with you…my hatred for Sesshoumaru and Kagura…was only jealousy! It's natural to feel this way because I realized why I was so jealous…"

Helen closed her eyes, then opened them and glared at Naraku. "I realized that…that…I realized that I'm in love with Sesshoumaru!"

The inu daiyoukai's eyes widened as he heard the words. He wasn't the only who was shocked. Inuyasha and Kagome had disbelieving looks on their faces, Miroku and Sango's eyebrows shut up in surprise and Kagura let out a gasp.

"So be it," Naraku said. He held out his hand. There was a blinding flash of light that made everyone turn away. When the light had vanished, Helen was lying unconscious on the ground and in Naraku's hand lay his beating heart.

"Helen!" Kagome shouted.

"Foolish girl," Naraku said softly. "There is no other use for you except but to absorb you…"

His tentacles shot out but Sesshoumaru was quick. He pulled out Ryuko, charged towards Naraku and slashed at his tentacles. Naraku jumped back. "Kukuku, Sesshoumaru-sama…you want to protect the girl? Isn't that amusing?"

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru shouted, sending his attack at Naraku. It was foolish. Naraku created another barrier to protect himself. Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened as his attack was absorbed by Naraku's barrier. He knew what Naraku was going to do next.

He rushed back towards Helen, lifted her in one arm, slashed at Naraku's barrier with Ryuko and made it just as Naraku sent Sesshoumaru's attack back at the youkai lord.

"He can destroy Naraku's barrier…" Kikyou said softly.

"Helen!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards Sesshoumaru and her unconscious cousin.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Naraku. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Helen!"

"Another day, Inuyasha," Naraku said, vanishing in a cloud of miasma.

Inuyasha could be heard cursing. Kikyou looked at the spot where Naraku had vanished. _He fled…_Kikyou thought. _Could it be that he fears Sesshoumaru's sword?_

Kikyou turned and left and Inuyasha didn't bother to stop her. Kagome was now at Helen's side; she was knocked out but she would live. The young priestess looked at Sesshoumaru; he was watching the stars, buried in his thoughts. Kagome let him be. She didn't know that Kagura was watching them from the shadows.

**XoXoXo**

**Sango: I guess this chapter's through.**

**Miroku: don't look now, Sango but we have company.**

**Sesshoumaru: where is she?**

**Sango: we know a lot of shes**

**Sesshoumaru: that deranged authoress who stole Tenseiga. Her scent is here so don't lie to me.**

**Sango: ehh…**


	24. Plans for Farewell

**Sango: the author still doesn't own the show.**

**Miroku: Sango, Sesshoumaru's gone, thank kami.**

**Sango: any idea what our authoress plans to do with Tenseiga?**

**Miroku: yeah, but I don't think it's gonna work.**

_**Chapter Twenty-four: Plans for Farewell**_

**XoXoXo**

Dawn was breaking in and Kagome wanted to take Helen, still unconscious, with her and away from Sesshoumaru. "No," Sesshoumaru said flatly. "I am taking her to Lady Shinsuke…" his voice had trailed off and Kagome didn't bother to argue with him.

"She'll be fine," Inuyasha said as they left. Kagome nodded but sighed.

When they had gone, Kagura stepped out of the shadows and approached Sesshoumaru. Helen was lying against a tree behind him; he was looking up at the rising sun and she wondered what he was thinking about. She had a million guesses about what it was that occupied his thoughts, but with Sesshoumaru, you couldn't be so sure.

She stood beside him, pretending to admire the sunrise when in truth, there was a question in her mind that she wanted to voice out, but couldn't. "Sesshoumaru," she finally said after a long silence which she decided to break. "Will…you answer my question?"

He glanced sharply at her. Kagura faltered a bit before she went on. "Helen…do you love her…?"

The youkai beside her narrowed his eyes but didn't bother to answer her question.

**XoXoXo**

Helen became aware that there was a bright light on her face. The warmth of what she suspected to be sunlight as well as the light itself on her eyes what was what woke her up from her state of unconsciousness. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet. Frankly, she had no idea what had happened to her after Naraku took back his heart. But she remembered-with a sinking feeling-admitting the fact, for the entire world to hear, that she was in love with Sesshoumaru.

She inwardly groaned. Why did she have to go and say it in front of everyone else-especially him? She could stomach admitting it to Inuyasha and the others, but certainly not to him. She wondered what Sesshoumaru-wherever he was-was thinking about. _I bet he's disgusted with me…_she thought. She didn't remember anything else that had happened before admitting that she loved him and the thought of what sort of ridiculous actions she did while under Naraku's influence, plagued her like hell.

She inwardly sighed again and slowly opened her eyes.

Bright sunlight was spilling through the leaves of the tree under which she sat. She shielded her eyes from the light with her palm. She slowly leaned against her elbows to see where she was and what had happened.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were standing a few meters away from her. Neither one of them was aware that she awake. They were talking; she couldn't make out what they were saying-she was much too far away.

_They…look happy together…_Conflicted feelings rose in Helen. She loved him, but she knew perfectly well that he didn't love her…he loved Kagura. She was suddenly aware of an emotional pain within her. As she looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagura, standing and talking together, the sadness within her increased tenfold. She knew he wouldn't love her, knew that he wanted Kagura.

_I…just can't interfere with them anymore…_the young woman thought as she slowly stood up. She still stared at them. Their backs were turned to her so that they didn't see her stand up. _They love each other…I can't…I have no right…to interfere…I…I…I have to…leave…_

And that was what she did. Very quietly, and very discreetly, she left them and vanished into the forest.

**XoXoXo**

"You haven't answered my question yet," Kagura said softly, directing her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"You have asked a lot of questions to which I have given sufficient answers," Sesshoumaru said.

"There was one question you didn't answer," said Kagura. "Whether or not…you love Helen."

Sesshoumaru was silent. When he heard Helen admit that she loved him, for an instant, he felt a wild fleeting joy, something he had not felt in a long, long time. But he was certain that that feeling had only been an illusion. "Why must I answer it?" he asked.

Kagura flared. "Because I cannot stand it anymore!" the wind witch cried out. "I cannot stand the fact that she loves you! I have suspected it for a while now…but now that she has admitted it…I cannot stand it! Sesshoumaru, answer me!"

He turned so sharply towards her, that she was stunned into silence. "The answer I shall give you," Sesshoumaru said softly, "is this…there is no reason for you to feel jealous."

A relieved look fell on Kagura's face, but Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure of his answer. Kagura turned towards Helen and her eyes widened. "She's gone!" Sesshoumaru spun around Helen was indeed gone.

"She must have left," he said quietly.

Kagura turned her sharp eyes towards him. "Well? Are you going to make sure that she's alright?"

Sesshoumaru turned and walked off. "Not necessary."

**XoXoXo**

Helen walked out of the forest and sighed heavily as she allowed her piercing blue eyes to look across the skies. She looked back into the forest, as if she could see him, as if he could hear her. "Goodbye…" she whispered softly and began walking to a destination unknown.

"Lady, it seems as if you have a penchant for coming out of forests unescorted," a silky voice said. Helen, who had been thinking so much of Sesshoumaru, felt her heart pound, thinking that he had come after her. She spun around and momentarily felt disappointment set in for the person to whom she had faced was Toshimaru.

She half bowed. "My lord," she said softly.

The young man tilted his head slightly. "Toshimaru, lady, may I ask what are you doing here?"

Helen sighed. "It's…I…Toshimaru…could you take me to my mother…?" She slightly surprised herself when she referred to lady Shinsuke as mother. Emotion spilled from the dam she had built. She ran towards Toshimaru and embraced him, crying. "Please! Take me to my mother!"

She felt the inu youkai's arms wrap themselves snugly around her shoulders. She thought, for a moment, of Sesshoumaru and a fresh wave of tears burst from her eyes. "Why are you crying…?" he asked softly. Helen only shook her head and buried herself in his arms, as if he would shield her from the pain.

"Has it…anything to do with…Sesshoumaru?"

Helen didn't answer, instead, she cried even louder. Toshimaru cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "If it is too painful to discuss…I shall not ask…Come, I shall take you to Lady Shinsuke as you wish."

**XoXoXo**

Helen thanked one of the many servants who escorted her to Lady Shinsuke's chamber. Helen slowly let out a breath. She wanted to leave; she would tell her mother this…and she would not come back. She slowly entered her mother's room.

Lady Shinsuke was sitting up in bed. She had heard her daughter approaching and since she was still asleep-for it was still very early for her taste-had immediately woken up. Like all good mothers, before she saw her daughter, she had had a feeling that something was not quite right.

Helen calmly approached her mother and knelt beside the demoness's bed. Her mother hadn't even changed out of the kimono she wore to bed. "What is it that troubles you?" Shinsuke asked. She watched as her daughter bowed her head, her tresses covering her face, but her mother could smell and sense the tears.

"I…want to leave…" Helen said softly, without looking up at her.

"Leave? I do not understand." Shinsuke narrowed her eyes in a quizzical manner at her child.

"Yes…" Helen said softly. "I want to leave…not just this time…I want to leave this country…I want to return to America…"

Shinsuke didn't have time to wonder where this country she wished to return to was. The mother gently tilted her child's chin upwards so that they looked at each other. Two fat tears were rolling slowly down Helen's cheek. "Does this…have anything to do with Sesshoumaru?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

Helen nodded slowly. "What has he done to you?" Shinsuke inquired.

"He…I…oh, mother," Helen cried as she flung her arms around her mother, who was taken aback at the sudden rush of affection that her daughter showed. "Mother…I…love him!"

Shinsuke held her daughter close to her. "Tell me why you wish to leave him," she murmured gently. And so, Helen told her. She told her about Naraku asking for her in exchange for Kagura and Shinsuke's eyes widened but she made no sound; she told her about Naraku giving her his heart-literally. She told her about admitting to everyone-even Sesshoumaru-that she was in love with him.

When Helen had finished, she looked up at her mother. "So you see why I want to leave…" she said softly as she gently removed the necklace she was wearing. "I wish you would understand…" She handed her mother the necklace. Shinsuke clasped it in her hand as she said, "I do not think that Lady Takeida will be pleased…but…if you truly wish to leave…I shall not stop you."

Helen smiled at her and embraced her. "Thank you…I won't forget about you, mother."

"Nor I you," Shinsuke said as she closed her eyes and embraced her child who had only stayed so briefly in her life and was now leaving again.

**XoXoXo**

"A summons from my mother?" Sesshoumaru asked Toshimaru to whom Lady Takeida-having been told of what had happened by Lady Shinsuke-had entrusted the task of summoning her son, whom she was thinking of throttling.

Toshimaru tilted his head slightly at his cousin. "Oh yes," he said. He was not pleased with whatever Sesshoumaru had done to make Helen so upset. "She says that it is…of the utmost importance and"-his eyes slid to Kagura who glared at him-"she requests that you do not bring her…or her stench with you."

Kagura looked as if she had been slapped; she glared at Toshimaru, hand clenched tightly around her fan. "I wouldn't even think it, lady," Toshimaru said softly, seeing where her hand was. "An accessory hardly counts as a weapon."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and repressed the urge to kill his cousin. "Very well, I shall come with you. Kagura, watch Rin."

The wind witch watched as Sesshoumaru and Toshimaru flew off.

**XoXoXo**

"Do you think Helen's fine?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they sat around inside Kaede's hut. Kohaku and Shippou, exhausted, had fallen asleep on the mat behind Sango.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I do not think she is…emotionally anyway," the monk said.

Kagome and the others raised their eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" Kagome inquired.

"I mean," Miroku went on. "She admitted that she's in love with Sesshoumaru"-Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pretended to gag at this-"but Sesshoumaru is-or maybe not, you can never be too sure with him-in love with Kagura…do you see what I mean? And besides…she nearly killed him."

They were all silent for some time. "If you ask me, Sesshoumaru is jinxed when it comes to love," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Remember Sara?" Everyone nodded as they remembered the unfortunate princess who foolishly succumbed to demons all because of her love for Sesshoumaru.

"Then that only proves that you and Sesshoumaru are related," Sango said dryly buy quickly glanced at Kagome to see if her joke affected the priestess. She was relieved to see that Kagome was smiling.

They were silent once more. "I think I should return to the present," Kagome said as she checked her backpack to see how they were holding up on supplies. "We're way low on supplies and-"

"No way in hell you're going back there!" Inuyasha snapped. "Since Helen came, you've been going back and forth for an uncountable number of times."

Kagome gave him an annoyed look. "I have to go back," she said. The truth was, she wanted to go find Helen and see how she was doing but Inuyasha, predictably, wouldn't let her. "Besides, I'll only be a while."

"Fine…But I'm coming with you," the hanyou said as Kagome sighed.

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed to herself as she approached the well. She turned back to see Toshimaru regarding her intently. "He is a fool, you know," he said softly, his eyes piercing into her own.

The young woman bowed her head-she knew who Toshimaru was talking about. "I would be happy knowing that I was betrothed to you," he said softly. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you…for bringing me here." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and for a moment, thought of Sesshoumaru.

Toshimaru looked down at her, pleased and a bit embarrassed. "Take care of yourself Helen," he said softly as he took a step back. Helen watched as he flew off and turned her attention to the Bone Eater's Well.

The young woman approached it and placed a hand on the smooth wood of the well. It seemed just like yesterday that she fell into this very well…then she met Sesshoumaru…

She sighed to herself and sat on the edge of the well, her legs dangling into the dark depths. _Go on Helen…jump in…and don't come back…_she thought as she continued to stare into the darkness of the well's interior. She bit her lip, wondering if she was making the right decision-returning to America. She unexpectedly felt a tear come into her eye and she hastily wiped it away with her sleeve. _Why are you so hesitant to jump in? After all…jumping in means…never seeing Sesshoumaru again…_

"Helen?" a voice asked. Helen turned her head. Kagome and Inuyasha were standing a few feet behind her. She inwardly sighed with relief. At least she could say goodbye to two of her friends.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…" Helen said softly.

Kagome looked at her cousin. Her eyes were slightly puffy as if she had been crying. "You're here…" the young miko said softly. "Have you been…crying? And what happened to Sesshoumaru?"

A shadow came over Helen's eyes as Kagome said the name. "I'll explain…if you two come with me to the present so that I…" her voice trailed off.

"So you could what?" Inuyasha asked apprehensively, feeling he already knew the answer.

"So that I can say goodbye…"

Kagome gave her a puzzled look as she and Inuyasha followed her into the well.

**XoXoXo**

"So spill," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha seated themselves on Helen's bed. They watched as Helen took down a suitcase from the cabinet. "Why are you…?"

"Inuyasha, could you go find Aunt Higurashi please?" Helen said softly. The hanyou gave her a curious look but he did as he was told and left the room. Helen pulled open the cabinet.

"Helen…why are you packing?" Kagome asked softly.

Helen put down the dress that she had removed from a hanger. "It's because…I'm returning to America…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "But…the exchange program isn't even over yet!" the miko pointed out.

"What's the use?" Helen said softly. "I've been absent for a long time…besides…Ms. Miwato said that my grades here are high enough for me to go home now…But she said that it was a shame that I…won't finish the program." She folded the dress and put it into her open suitcase.

"But…why?" Kagome said softly as Helen took down a stack of jeans and unceremoniously dropped them into the suitcase. "Why do you want to leave?"

Helen paused and turned to Kagome. "Why…?" she said softly. "Because…I…have my reasons."

Kagome decided to push her luck. "It's…because of Sesshoumaru, isn't it?" Helen slammed her suitcase shut-she had packed in record time.

Helen turned sharply towards her cousin and there was a look of anguish on her face. "Yes," she said softly. "It's because of him…" Tears welled up in her eyes and Kagome moved over as Helen sat next to her and covered her face in her hands. Kagome placed an arm across her shoulders for comfort. "Kaggy…I…it's because I…want to leave…I don't want to see him again!"

"But you love him," Kagome whispered gently.

Helen shook her head. "But is it reason enough to got through all this pain?" she asked, face still covered. "I love him but he…he's in love with someone else! I can't stand it…it hurts too much…"

She removed her hands to uncover her tear stained face. _She's…going through the same thing I went through when I found out that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou…_Kagome thought, feeling an old ache set in. "Helen," Kagome said. "I…went through the same thing once…"

Helen looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kagome braced herself; remembering that time was still painful for her. "Well…there was a time Inuyasha and I fought," the priestess said softly. "I caught him together with Kikyou…"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha's…other love…the woman you tried to kill under Naraku's orders," Kagome said softly. Helen nodded her head, an indication that Kagome should go on. "Well…when Kikyou left, Inuyasha looked at me…I knew what he wanted to say; he wanted to say that he had…chosen Kikyou. I could see it in his eyes…and…I didn't want to hear him say it so I…ran off and returned here. When I got back…I realized that I…wanted to be with Inuyasha…always."

"So…you returned to him?" Helen asked.

Kagome nodded and gave Helen a small smile. "Yes…despite the fact that he…obviously wants to be with Kikyou rather than me…"

Helen gave her cousin a small sad smile. "I wish…I had your courage," she said softly. Kagome sighed. There was no stopping Helen when she had made up her mind. "I just…can't stand seeing him with…someone else…"

Kagome nodded in sympathy and wondered, fleetingly, if her decision to stay with Inuyasha was right.

"Kagome," Helen said, remembering something. "Did I…do anything I wasn't supposed to while I was under Naraku's influence?"

Kagome bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Helen everything…especially the kiss she gave Sesshoumaru. "Well…you attacked Kouga, one of our allies against Naraku but he'll live," Kagome said hesitantly.

Helen nodded. "Anything else? Did I harm any of you? If I did…I won't forgive myself…"

Kagome bit her lip. "Well…you…well…"

"I what?"

"You…kissed Sesshoumaru…then you stabbed him," Kagome in a barely audible voice.

Helen's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. Kagome saw her place a finger on her lips. There was a strange look in her eyes, one Kagome could not understand.

_Kissed him?_ Helen thought, fighting the mad urge to blush. "I see…I stabbed him…"

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi entered the room, accompanied by Inuyasha. "What is it dear?" the woman asked.

"If it isn't that much trouble," Helen said softly. "Could you…buy me a plane ticket to America…? I want to return home."

**XoXoXo**

**Sango: end of chapter.**

**A1969: you all know I want reviews.**

**Miroku: where have you been? Sesshoumaru was here looking for Tenseiga.**

**A1969: he was now, wasn't he? Well he can have it back! It's not working.**

**Miroku:???**


	25. Gone and Gone

**Sango: what did you do with Tenseiga?**

**A1969: -throws sword away- bah! It's not worth mentioning, since it failed.**

**Miroku: whatever…Care to do the disclaimer?**

**A1969: I do not own the show…stupid Tenseiga.**

**Miroku: I think I know what you tried to do.**

**Sango: really, what?**

**Miroku:I think she-**

**Sesshoumaru: onna, there you are. You shall pay for stealing from me.**

**A1969: uh-oh –leaves- I'm leaving you in charge, Miroku!**

**Sango: kami save her soul…**

_**Chapter Twenty-five: Gone and Gone**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen slammed the lid of her suitcase shut and glanced out the window at the darkening sky. She let out a small sigh. She was leaving tomorrow; she was leaving Japan, leaving behind the Feudal Era, leaving Sesshoumaru…

Another sigh escaped her. The door to her room swung open and Kagome walked in. "Hey," the miko said softly, her brown eyes locked on Helen's back. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Kagome asked softly. Helen turned around to face her and nodded, a third sigh escaping her lips. "Why don't you wait till after the exchange program is over?" Kagome went on, seating herself on Helen's bed.

Helen shook her head. "No thank you…if I do, then I might just…change my mind…" her voice trailed off as she returned to staring at the darkening sky.

"Be warned," Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm going to try and change your mind!"

Helen glanced at her from over her shoulder. "What's the use?" the young woman asked. "Even if you do manage to convince me to stay till after the exchange program's over…I'm still going back to America…and nothing is going to change that."

Kagome stood up. "Here," she said, handing Helen slips of paper from her pocket. "Your ticket…mama said she'll be happy to bring you to the airport tomorrow…" Her voice trailed off as an idea formed in her head. It was dangerous yet well worth the effort.

"You're not coming with me…?" Helen asked softly as she pocketed the tickets into her jeans.

Kagome shook her head. "Get some sleep…there's something I have to take care of." With that, the miko closed the door and left. Helen sighed and threw herself on the bed; she looked up at the ceiling and an unwanted thought of Sesshoumaru entered her mind.

_Damn it,_ she thought as she covered her own face with the pillow. _How am I supposed to leave if I keep on thinking about that…that…mutt…?_

She sighed and removed the pillow from her face. At that exact moment, Mrs. Higurashi entered the room. "Helen dear," she began. "Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are outside…they want to see you, isn't that sweet?"

Helen inwardly rolled her eyes. She wanted to be left alone. She sighed and eventually stood up. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute," she said.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru had known his mother since he was…well, since he was an infant. She had been gentle with him when he was that young and as the years passed that gentleness seemed to harden until finally, his father had had enough and decided-curse him for it-to find himself a new wife.

Today, whatever was left of Takeida's being a mother had vanished.

The inu demoness glared at her son. It was a glare so sharp, any human-no matter how brave-would have fainted as if they had seen a basilisk. Her eyes-crimson-were glaring at her son with a new kind of…was it actually hatred or just an intense form of anger? If it was the latter, it was one of the many reasons why Sesshoumaru was the cold-hearted young man that he was.

"This is not necessary, Takeida," Lady Shinsuke said softly, as she placed a soft hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do not punish Sesshoumaru."

Takeida glared at her son. "He cost me a powerful alliance!" Takeida half-shouted, her voice deadly. Sesshoumaru only looked into his mother's blood red eyes and said nothing. "If I had known that this would happen, it would have been best if you, Shinsuke, had betrothed Helen to Toshimaru!"

Sesshoumaru gave his mother a glare; he was getting fed up with people constantly comparing him and Toshimaru. "So you are saying that you merely wished to have me marry Helen all for the sake of an alliance?" Sesshoumaru asked softly. "You wish me to undergo the same thing that you and father have gone through? No wonder father chose to find a new wife." He added venomously. He knew that those words would hurt his mother more than any physical blow. Indeed, Takeida looked as if she had been slapped. The red receded from her eyes to be replaced by a look of sadness which lasted for approximately 0.5 seconds…then Takeida backhanded her son.

"Takeida!" Shinsuke said, her eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. There was no emotion on his face. "You ungrateful cur!" Takeida snarled, the red returning to her eyes. "Do not use that tone of voice with me!" Shinsuke looked at her friend. It was the first time in living memory that anyone had seen Takeida loose control like that before.

Takeida raised her hand again. "No!" Shinsuke grabbed her friend's wrist before she could anything else. "Do not harm Sesshoumaru…besides…it won't bring her back."

Sesshoumaru looked at Lady Shinsuke, a questioning look in his eyes. "What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

Lady Shinsuke released Takeida's wrist and sighed. "Helen…she told me that she was leaving. Going back to that…place called…its name escapes me."

Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth to ask one more question when the door to the room slid open and a servant bowed before them. "Mi'lady," he said, glancing nervously at Takeida and noticing the red in her eyes. "The hanyou known as Inuyasha is here along with a woman-"

He didn't finish his sentence for at that moment, Inuyasha stormed in, Tessaiga held aloft, Kagome right behind him. "What is the meaning of this?!" Takeida growled as she stood before Inuyasha, her eyes-surprisingly-returning to their normal shade of amber.

"I wish to speak with Sesshoumaru," Kagome said hesitantly. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all, since Takeida seemed to be in a foul mood.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly behind his mother. Kagome could see a faint red mark on his cheek. "Onna…little brother…leave," he said dangerously.

Kagome was determined, however. "No!" the miko said. "Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

The youkai lord pushed passed his mother, a hand on the hilt of Ryuko as he gave Kagome a death glare.

Kagome didn't look intimidated, instead, she looked determined. Sesshoumaru couldn't sense the slightest trace of fear coming from her-only determination. He turned his back on Kagome. "I will not waste my time on you," he said softly. "Leave before I kill you."

Inuyasha tensed but Kagome gave him a look. "Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said, clutching the miko's arm and dragging her off.

"No!" Kagome shouted. But Inuyasha was already dragging her away. "Sesshoumaru!" the miko decided to shout instead. "I know you love Helen and I know that she loves you! You heard her admit it yourself! So stop her! She's going to leave and when she does, there'll be no way for you to reach her again!"

Takeida looked at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru. Her son in love? That was absurd.

"Inuyasha, let go!" Kagome snapped, struggling against the hanyou.

"You said what you wanted to say, now let's go!"

Sesshoumaru watched them go, his mind reeling.

**XoXoXo**

Sunlight streamed into Helen's room, waking the young woman. She sighed and sat up. Last night, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi as well as Houjo took her out to a farewell trip to the carnival. She hadn't enjoyed it and it was the main reason why she had a headache that day…

She sighed as soon as she remembered that she was leaving for America today.

She got up, changed and went downstairs to breakfast. "Morning, Helen-neesan," Souta greeted.

"Morning Souta," Helen said with a weary smile. Kaogme suddenly came into the kitchen, looking tired and defeated. "Kagome," Helen said as she turned her attention from the bowl of rice her aunt had given her to her dejected cousin. "Where were you last night?"

"Somewhere," Kagome muttered as she seated herself at the table. She sighed and looked at Helen. "Helen…I'm sorry if I can't come with you to the airport…I have…important things to do…"

Helen smiled at her bowl. "It's alright," she said quietly. "Say goodbye to Sango and the others for me…please and…say goodbye to Rin for me too."

Kagome sighed. There was no point in convincing Helen to stay. "Alright…anyone else you want me to say goodbye to?" the priestess asked meaningfully.

"Yes," said Helen. "Say goodbye to Inuyasha for me."

"Say goodbye to who for who?" a gruff voice asked. A second later, the door to the kitchen slid open and Inuyasha stood in the threshold, eyebrows raised.

Helen smiled up at him. "Bye, Inuyasha."

"Dear," Mrs. Higurashi said. "We had better hurry." She glanced at her watched, her eyebrows in the middle. Helen nodded and quickly ate her food. Kagome looked at her and sighed. Her eyes slid to the well shrine that was visible from the kitchen window and she hoped that Sesshoumaru would-though she knew that he would not-come. Helen was making a mistake, Kagome decided. Helen loved Sesshoumaru and Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru liked Helen.

"I'm done," Helen said as she put down her now empty bowl. "I'm ready to leave now if you are, Aunt H."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Bye, Helen," Kagome said under her breath as she watched her cousin exit the kitchen.

**XoXoXo**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're back!" Rin cried happily as she ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged his knees. Kagura looked wearily at Sesshoumaru as he walked into their camp. There was something in his eyes…a look that Kagura could not discern.

"How was it?" the wind witch asked, not bothering to stand up from where she sat. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her; he was looking up at the sky, buried in his unknown thoughts.

Sesshoumaru didn't even hear Kagura's voice as his gaze darted across the sky. Outside, he was calm and collected but inside, for the first time, he was having a conflict of emotions. Kagome had said that Helen was leaving and when she did leave, he wouldn't be able to see her again…

That was what the conflict of emotions was about. A part of him wanted to go after her, he didn't know why and the other part of him wanted to let her be. He suddenly became aware that Rin was clinging to him, her toothy smile flashed in his way. "Rin, let go," he said quietly. Rin nodded and disengaged herself from her lord and ran to Jaken who sighed. It seemed that Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one starting to miss Helen. Jaken missed the fact that it was usually Helen who had to baby-sit Rin.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura's voice snapped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He glanced at her. "How was it? Did your mother punish you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead he fixed a calculating look on her, a look that Kagura did not like in the slightest. "Why are you staring at me like that?" the wind witch asked with slight amusement.

Sesshoumaru turned away from her again. Kagura scowled. What had gotten into him? What was making him behave this way? The questions raced across Kagura's mind and each time she analyzed each question another one popped into her head…

She placed a slender hand on his shoulder. "What's the problem?" she asked softly. "Tell me…and I can help you."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "You shall help me?"

Kagura nodded her head eagerly.

"Then watch over Rin." With that, Sesshoumaru darted out of their camp.

Kagura turned a bright shade of red. That mutt! She knew perfectly well where he was going. She clenched her fists and an angry vein throbbed in her temple. Unknown to her, Jaken and Rin were regarding her with amusement. Jaken thought that it was funny that his lord asked his 'lover' to watch over Rin instead of him and the little girl beamed at the thought of her lord going after Helen and brining her back…that is…if that was what he had in mind…

"Master Jaken," Rin said as she leaned towards Jaken so that she could whisper into his pointed ear. "Where do you think Lord Sesshoumaru is going again?" There was a twinkle in Rin's eyes as if she already knew the answer and was testing to see whether or not Jaken knew it too.

Jaken pretended to shrug with uncertainty. "Why, I don't know Rin," Jaken said in a loud tone so that Kagura could hear him. "Where do you think Lord Sesshoumaru is going?"

But Jaken knew where.

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed as a security guard checked in her things. She turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks for bringing me here, Aunt H.," she said with a grateful smile.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Your plane doesn't board for at least fifteen minutes and you've checked in your things already, would you like to go get a cup of coffee while you wait?" Mrs. Hisgurashi invited. Helen politely declined saying that she'd rather wait till her plane boarded. "I see," her aunt said, somewhat peevishly. "Well…dear, I had best get going. I still have a lot of chores to do and say hello to your mother for me, please."

"Okay…" Helen said. She hugged her aunt. "Bye, thanks for having me over!"

Her aunt gave her a soft smile, turned and left.

Helen sighed and sat down to wait.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome sighed as she and Inuyasha made their way to the well. She had been so sure that Sesshoumaru would try to stop Helen even if he didn't love her. She sighed again. "Penny for your thoughts?" her hanyou companion asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No…just…well…Helen left," the priestess said.

"Listen," Inuyasha said. "There's one good side to this."

"And that would be…?"

"You won't come back here often now, will you?"

Kagome glared at him and was about to say the dreaded word when the door to the well shrine unexpectedly slid open. "What're you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snarled as he placed a hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

The youkai lord stood before them, his cold eyes darting from the hanyou to the miko, who beamed at the sight of him. "Stand down, little brother," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "I have no time for you."

"You got no more business being here," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, osuwari." Inuyasha crashed to the ground at the miko's command.

"Why are you siding with him?!" Inuyasha whined amid the dirt and curses coming from his mouth.

Kagome glared down at him and then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here?" the miko asked although she already knew the answer.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her. "Where is she?" he asked quietly.

Kagome's eyes slightly widened. "Crap!" She hoisted Inuyasha to his feet and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Hurry! She's at the airport…she might be boarding her plane by now."

Sesshoumaru didn't understand what an airport or airplane was but he did understand the miko's need to hurry. "Lead the way," he said.

**XoXoXo**

Helen heard the announcement. It was time to board the plane, time to leave Japan. She glanced back behind her, hoping that he would come…hoping that he would stop her…

But it seemed as if Sesshoumaru wouldn't do such a thing. She sighed and made her way to where the others were boarding.

**XoXoXo**

"Wait a minute!" Kagome shouted and quickly pulled Inuyasha to one side, behind a few bushes. Sesshoumaru followed the two. There standing across a rather large yet intricate building. Beyond the building, he could see giant metal birds that Kagome had said were called 'airplanes'.

"What now, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Lady Shinsuke expects me to bring back that girl and if you say that were are in a hurry, why are you stopping?"

Kagome glared at him. "That building is an airport," she explained. "It's highly guarded…that means no swords…or armor." The priestess looked at him wearily.

"You expect me to abandon Ryuko?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing a hand on the hilt of the blade.

Kagome shook her head. "No…leave your armor and the sword here with Inuyasha…I'll go with you and find Helen."

"Whaddya mean you're going with him?!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome gave him a look that silenced him.

Minutes later, Sesshoumaru had relinquished the spiked armor and sword to Inuyasha, hesitantly though. He didn't trust a half-breed. As they entered the airport, people threw Sesshoumaru weird looks. Kagome heard a little boy say, "Mommy, I've never seen an old guy who didn't look old before!"

Kagome had to stifle in her laugh. With his silver hair, one could easily mistake Sesshoumaru for an old man…until you got a look at his face, that is. "Can't you sniff her out?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"I can," Sesshoumaru said quietly, suppressing the urge to kill the humans who were giving him 'looks'. "But her scent is faint…there are other scents in this place that mingle with hers."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks then abruptly turned in the other direction. "Hey!" Kagome called. "Where are you going?!"

"This way, miko," he said without bothering to look back.

"Boy," Kagome muttered under her breath. "No wonder Inuyasha hates him."

They came to one of the gates and a guard stood in front of Sesshoumaru, blocking his way. "Only passengers with tickets are allowed to go beyond this point," he said, hi voice full of authority.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Step aside, human," he said dangerously, flexing his claws.

Kagome inwardly groaned. No, he can't do anything in here that would give him away…

"Sir, if you do not leave, I will have security escort you out of the airport," the unfortunate human said.

Sesshoumaru actually smirked. Humans here didn't know the dangers of standing in his presence…and he found that quite amusing. "Oh no," Kagome said under her breath. "Jaken always said that Sesshoumaru was more dangerous when he was passive aggressive."

So before Sesshoumaru could decide to end the unfortunate mortal's days on earth, she stepped between the two. "Um, you have to excuse my companion…he's…new to all this," the priestess said. The guard looked at Sesshoumaru's silver hair and markings. "Um…anyway," Kagome went on. "We only want to get in…our friend's about to leave and we…didn't say goodbye-"

"That's not my problem, Miss," the guard said stubbornly.

"Please…it'll only be for a minute."

"It'll take shorter than that to get me fired…besides…flight 163 just took off."

Kagome's heart sank. The plane had left.

The priestess sighed and began walking towards the exit of the airport. Sesshoumaru followed her. "Well?" he demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "She's…gone…"

**XoXoXo**

**Sango: that's the end of the chapter.**

**Miroku: five reviews minimum…**

**Sango:-rolls eyes-ignore him. Anyway, Miroku I think you should go help our authoress before Sesshoumaru kills her. **


	26. In the Meantime

**Sango: wow! That was a lot of reviews!**

**A1969: thanks to all the dear readers who reviewed! Sorry for the late update, though, I was suppose to update sooner, after I saw all those reviews but the computer broke down on me.**

**Miroku: she tried sticking a Shikon Shard into it…**

**A1969: shh!!! If Naraku finds out that I stole a shard…**

**Sango: you stole a shard from Naraku? Now he and Sesshoumaru are gonna kill you!  
A1969: mmm…anyway, thanks again to all the readers who reviewed! I really appreciated the reviews 'cause they lifted my morale and showed me that you all want me to update!**

_**Chapter Twenty-six: In the Meantime**_

**XoXoXo**

Helen scanned the thick crowds at the airport and sighed. All around her, bustling Americans shoved and looked around for their loved ones who had or had yet to get off the plane. The people around Helen were smiling, happy to see their loved ones back with them. If they were feeling happy, Helen was feeling the exact opposite. Inside she felt like dying. She knew that coming back home-if this place was indeed her home-was the right thing to do but…

Why did it feel so wrong?

She suddenly found herself wishing that she hadn't left, wishing that she could see her demoness mother, wishing that…she could see Sesshoumaru again.

At the thought of Sesshoumaru, Helen felt a tight squeeze take hold of her heart. She shook her head. She had to forget him. They belonged in separate worlds; they were just too different…

But were they really? Were they that different? True, their personalities were very different but…perhaps they shared something that only two people could share…

A woman waving rapidly at Helen made the young woman snap out of her stupor. The woman had medium length brown hair, and the same eyes that Kagome's mother had. "Helen!" she called out with a smile on her face.

The moment she saw her, Helen set aside all her worries and problems and allowed her human mother to wrap her arms around her. "I missed you so much!" Hsia said. "Never allow me to give you permission to go anymore exchange programs." Her mother gave her a kiss on the head and lifted one of her suitcases.

"I'll do that, mom," Helen said as she attempted to tug the bag out of her mother's iron hold but Hsia would yield.

"No, dear, you're much too tired from your trip." She gently led her daughter out of the airport and into the parking lot. Her mother unlocked the car, placed Helen's bags in the trunk and got in with her daughter.

"So," her mother said, turning to her. "How was Japan?"

Helen only nodded.

Her mother, using the intuition that all mothers are blessed with, immediately guessed that something was bothering her child. "You can tell me all about your trip when we get home," her mother said cheerfully as she started the car. "You have no idea how lonesome I've been while you were away, Hellie."

Helen inwardly smiled. Like Kagome, she too had a nickname, but unlike Kagome, only her mother knew about it. "It's good to be home…" Helen said sadly and softly to herself as she looked out the window at all the buildings and people that passed by her.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru returned to their camp. He had no emotions; he was silent and even quieter. Kagura sensed that something was bothering him the moment he set foot in their camp. The wind witch, who guessed that her lover had gone after Helen, was pleased to find that he had not been successful in bringing her back.

"You seem troubled," Kagura commented. Sesshoumaru only glanced her way and didn't answer. Instead, he sat down next to Ah-Un.

Rin and Jaken looked at their lord and were very much disappointed to find that he had not succeeded in bringing Helen back. Rin tried to suppress the pang of loneliness that had started to build the moment Helen had left her. Helen had been like a sister to her, someone she could confide in, talk to and play with. Not that, she didn't talk nor play with Jaken it was just that spending time with Helen was different from spending time with Jaken.

"You seem troubled and gloomy," Kagura said as she boldly sat down next to Sesshoumaru

Jaken sighed as his lord turned to converse with Kagura. "Seems as if she's going to stay, Rin," the toad said, admitting one of his worst fears.

Rin sighed and didn't bother to answer.

**XoXoXo **

Hsia knew that something was bothering her adopted daughter, knew that she was suffering silently without telling her, without showing any of the physical signs associated with emotional depression. She only sign she showed was silence throughout the entire trip back home as well as the sad look in her eyes.

Helen sighed as the car pulled up in front of a driveway. Unlike Kagome, who lived in the city, Helen, in the States, lived in a town that was located near a forest of pines, elder and other such trees that provided comfort. Helen had grown up here, spent her time exploring the forest with her friends, and went to school here and a lot more…

Helen got out of the car and looked up at the home she had grown up in. It was a two storey white house with a blue roof and a modest garden in which Helen had spent one fourth of her childhood planting flowers, ruining her mother's prized daffodils, making mud pies and-during the hot weather when the hard muddy ground had cooled-slept in occasionally. She turned to her mother, was about to say something, thought better of it and closed her mouth. She helped her mother bring her bags into the house.

"I'll bring these upstairs, mom, don't worry," Helen assured. Her mother nodded and gave her a comforting smile.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Hsia asked.

Helen shook her head. "No thanks," she replied. "I'd better go and unpack ne?"

Hsia nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Helen took her bag upstairs. She passed by the photos that hung on the wall in the hallway upstairs. She stopped and looked at the photos, putting her heavy suitcase on the ground as she did so. The picture that she was looking at showed her human family on the beach. In the picture, she was still very young. It showed her holding a red plastic shovel filled with soil above the head of a man who was partly buried in the sand. The man was looking at the camera with a funny look on his face as if he wanted to say "Look dear, Helen buried me alive!"

The man had thick, messy brown hair and kind black eyes. It was her adopted father, the only father she had known in her entire life. "Funny," Helen said to herself as she placed a finger on the picture. "I have a demoness mother, a human mother…but no fathers…not even a demon one."

She sighed and continued down the hallway, passing by two rooms that were unused. She stopped at the door outside her room which had a sign on it that said: "Enter at Your Own Risk". "I can't believe I'm back here," she murmured to herself. She shook her head, took a deep breath and said, with determination, "I'll forget him…I'll forget the Feudal Era, I'll forget my demoness mother, I'll forget Lady Takeida, Toshimaru and I'll forget…"

She stopped in midsentence. Should she forget…

It was going to be so hard to do. But she had to do it. She had to forget him if she wanted to move on.

"…I'll forget…Sesshoumaru…" She sighed heavily the opened the door to her room.

She entered her yellow and white room. She, like Kagome, had a nice clean room. Not too large and not too small. That was where the similarities ended. A computer sat on the study table near her picture window which overlooked her mother's garden and had a fantastic view of the forest where, somewhere beyond the trees, lay a pond where she and her friends would often run to during the hot summer days. There was a shelf above her bedside that boasted an assortment of books, figurines and other miscellaneous items that young ladies favored. There was a fluffy white rug on the floor where she was wont to spend many an afternoon reading.

She sighed and collapsed on the bed.

**XoXoXo**

"So she left?" Sango asked Kagome when the latter had told her about Helen's sudden departure. They were resting underneath a tree. "Just like that? Without saying goodbye?"

"She told me to tell you all for her," Kagome said. Her cousin's departure seemed to fill her with emptiness. The kind of emptiness one feels when someone important to them suddenly leaves, without warning.

Sango shook her head. "I was starting to become fond of her," the taijiya said. "Why did she leave?"

"It has something to do with Sesshoumaru, doesn't it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome frowned then nodded. "I guess…she fell in love with him and couldn't stand the fact that he's in love with someone else," she said thoughtfully. "But…"

"But what?" Sango asked.

"But…I think Sesshoumaru's developed _feelings_ for her," Kagome said. "I mean…I could tell by the way he acts…Why else did he try to stop Helen from leaving?"

"He was following his mother's orders," Inuyasha said from the branch high above them. "Sesshoumaru's not the type to like people."

"He likes Kagura," Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "I know my own brother, Kagome," the hanyou said with an air of superiority that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. "You all think that he and Kagura are together. Sure, I saw them hugging. I think Sesshoumaru _thinks_ he's in love with her even though he isn't. I can tell by the way he acts around Kagura. And trust me, Sesshoumaru isn't in love with her…but she sure is in love with him."

Everyone was silent.

"One thing's for sure," Sango said. "Sesshoumaru has bad luck when it comes to matters of the heart."

"He's jinxed, in my opinion," the hanyou said snidely.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded. "Don't say that."

"It's true, he is."

"Then both of you are quite alike," the miko said blandly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. He knew that what Kagome had said was true.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, changing the topic. "I think we should start looking for Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "True," she said. "The jewel's nearly complete. He's got Kouga's shards now."

"The more reason for us to get going." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree to land in the middle of the circle. "What're you still sitting around here for? Get your lazy butts off the ground and come on!"

**XoXoXo**

Lady Shinsuke walked down the long hallway. If the palace had been slightly gloomy before Helen set foot in it, it was certainly gloomier now. The gloominess seemed to match the Eastern Lady's mood quite well. Her daughter leaving suddenly was quite a hard blow for her. But what hurt the most was the fact that Lady Shinsuke had thought that Helen would stay; she wasn't prepared for her child's sudden departure. It had not been her intention to allow Helen to go; she would have taken every means necessary to make sure that she stayed in their time but as she had looked at her daughter, she saw sadness in her eyes. She then knew that Helen needed to get away in order to heal; she knew then that she had to let her daughter go because it was for the best. Besides, her ability to travel through time had given her an advantage over others…

Sighing, she glanced at the paintings that hung on the wall. She stopped in front of one that caught her attention more than anything else. It was a painting of her husband. He held a golden-haired infant in his arms who in turn held a small bouquet of Chrysanthemums in her tiny, pudgy fist. The child was smiling; her smile seemed to cover her entire face. Her bright, silver eyes twinkled almost like stars.

Lady Shinsuke approached the painting and placed a hand on it. "Both of you are gone," she whispered softly. "Must I always thus be left alone? Am I to be deprived of a husband as well as a child?"

She sighed then moved away.

**XoXoXo**

Helen finished putting away the last of her clothes and looked around the room. She sighed as if she still couldn't believe that she was actually back here. She closed the closet and walked to the picture window.

The phone in her room suddenly rang which made Helen jump. She stared around at the telephone lying on her bedside drawer and sighed. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"HELEN!" four excited voices squealed.

Helen's mood brightened up a bit. "Guys!" she said, warmly greeting her friends Alicia, Andrea, Terri and Emily.

"You're back!" Andrea said.

"From Japan!" added Emily.

"Without warning!" Terri and Alicia squealed.

"Yeah, um…" Helen said, trying to find an alibi for coming home earlier than expected.

"Don't talk!" Terri interrupted. "We're coming over…if you're not too tired, that is."

"And if it's okay with your mom," Andrea added.

"Yeah, sure, I guess it's okay with her and…I'm not tired," Helen said.

"See ya!" the four voices said. There was a click and the line went dead. Helen stared at the receiver in her hand and shrugged. Maybe talking to her friends would put a smile on her face.

**XoXoXo**

It was only five minutes after the call when her friends came. Her mother, who sensed that her daughter needed some cheering up, didn't bother to tell her friends that Helen was tired and needed rest. Instead, she had graciously shown the four girls into the room.

The first one to come in was brown haired, pale skinned, green-eyed Alicia who was followed by the ever smiling Andrea. Terri came next, arm in arm with Emily. Terri had fiery red hair and blue green eyes while Emily had creamy skin which was accented by her raven hair. "HEY!" the girls immediately shouted, the moment they came into Helen's room.

Helen gave them a weak smile. "Hey, guys," she greeted with not much enthusiasm.

Terri raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "What's with the I've-never-seen-sunshine-in-my-life-before attitude?" she asked as she and the others sat cross-legged on the white rug.

Helen shrugged and slid from the bed to sit on the rug. "Well, I'm just a bit tired, is all," she said.

Her friends shrugged. "Anyway," Alicia said as she grinned. "How was Japan?"

Helen grew thoughtful. Thinking of Japan made her think of the people she had left so suddenly behind…people like Sesshoumaru, for instance…and she didn't even say goodbye…

She looked at her friends. They were all giving her expectant looks as if they expected her to tell them of glamorous times in her native land, of eating Miso soup and daikon radish, of knowing the "in" gadgets. "It was…enjoyable," Helen said with a shrug.

Emily's eyes bore into her own. "Are you alright, Helen? You don't seem to be yourself…you seem…depressed…tired…"

"Am I?" Helen asked.

Her friends nodded. "C'mon, spill the beans…what happened in Japan to make you leave?" Terri prodded.

Helen looked wearily at them and wondered if she should tell them about Sesshoumaru. She decided that she would, though not the part that he wasn't human…or anything about the Feudal Era. "Well…I…met this guy…"

"Guy?! What Guy?!" Her friends immediately raised themselves to a kneeling position so that they towered over Helen. Her friends, like all teenagers, were very concerned when came to matters of the opposite sex. Terri grabbed Helen's shoulders. "You didn't tell us about a guy! Not even in the few emails you sent us!" True, Helen had sent her friends emails ever since she had arrived in Japan but since she fell into the Feudal Era and got mixed up with Sesshoumaru, she had stopped sending her friends detailed messages about life in Japan.

"Well," Helen said, as she jerked Terri's hands from her shoulders. "I was just…busy over the few days, is all."

Her friends narrowed their eyes at her in a mock dangerous manner. "So tell us about this guy!" boy-crazy Terri said. "What's his name?"

"How'd you meet him?" 

"Is he cute?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"_When_ did you meet him?"

"Is he hot?"

"Is he rich?"

"GUYS!" Helen said, raising her voice and her hands. "One at a time! Sheesh, I don't have ten mouths." Her friends had done one good thing. Helen was feeling better. Sadness and bitterness were leaving her. "So…who wants to start first?"

"Me!" Terri said as she thrust her right fist into the air as if she were about to answer a professor's question. Helen nodded her head in Terri's direction and prepared herself for whatever question her friend would throw at her. "Uhm…yeah, what's his name?"

Helen chewed her lower lip. "His name…" her voice trailed off and a faraway look came into her eyes. "Sesshoumaru…his name's Sesshoumaru." Maybe telling her friends about him would lift the heavy weight she felt in her chest.

"Sesshoumaru? That's a funny name," Andrea commented. Helen was about to open her mouth to throw an insult at her but thought better of it. "Okay, my question," Andrea continued. This was how they talked about boys…as if they were having a conference. "Hmm…Where'd you meet him?"

Helen thought for a moment. She remembered the day she met Sesshoumaru. She had been playing her violin then he came out of nowhere then he kidnapped her. She had hated him at that time. At that time, she had thought that she would hate him forever, but it turned out that she had fallen in love with him.

She fixed her gaze on Andre. "I met him…at my Grandfather's shrine…at the Sacred Tree," said Helen.

"Sacred Tree? Is that some Japanese thing?" Andrea asked.

Helen gave her a 'look'.

"Yes, it is," the young woman said. Seriously, talking about Sesshoumaru was starting to hurt…

She looked up at her friends and felt tears gather behind her eyes. "Um…guys…-"

Emily's eyes suddenly widened. "WAIT!" she shouted quite suddenly, making all of them jump. "Guys…aren't we forgetting something?" 

Alicia gave her a puzzled look. "Um…a gift? Oh right! A gift! We forgot to give Helen a homecoming present!"

Emily nudged her hard in the ribs. "Not that, you idiot!"

Alicia glared at her as she gently rubbed her tender side. Andrea thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Oh!" she said. "That!" She suddenly started giggling. Terri's eyes widened and she looked at Helen. Helen looked at them with a puzzled look. Her friends' strange behavior momentarily made her forget her thoughts about Sesshoumaru.

"Guys…what are you hiding?" she asked.

The four of them started giggling. "We thought you were too tired?" Andrea teased.

"Suddenly with the knowledge of something mysterious, my exhaustion has flown the coup," said Helen. "Spill."

"Hmm…should we tell her?" Alicia said in a mock thoughtful voice.

Helen looked annoyed.

"I dunno…she's been grouchy the entire time we've been here," Terri added.

Helen narrowed her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"And she's too tired," added Emily, clearly enjoying Helen's annoyance.

"GUYS!" Helen said suddenly. "Will you spill or not?"

"NO!"

Helen blinked in surprise. She had thought that her friends would eventually tell her as was the case when they withheld information. For them not to tell her anything meant BIG surprise up ahead. "Why aren't you telling?" Helen asked.

"Well, we promised him that it'd be a sur-OW!" Alicia was cut off from her sentence as Emily nudged her in the ribs once more.

Helen raised her eyebrows at them. A he? Their surprise had something to do with a he? "Guys…what are you hiding?" she asked them.

Her friends smirked at her as if they were withholding very vital information in which case they probably were. "We're not telling!" they chorused.

Helen gave them a perfect replica of Sesshoumaru's death glare. "Please?" she said.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Emily said with a giggle. She turned to the others. "C'mon guys, let's get going." Her friends stood up.

"Wait!" Helen said. She hated surprises. "Please tell me! Besides, what's the hurry? It's Saturday tomorrow! No school!"

Her friends smirked at her again. "Oh, you'll see tomorrow, for now, we're keeping you in the dark!"

Her friends immediately rushed out of the room before Helen could stop them.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru was not the type of person to go emo. No, he was the all powerful Lord of the West. He had to act cold to be labeled powerful. He didn't want to end up like his father. Look what happened to Inutaisho, he went and fell in love with Izayoi and look where he was now…in a grave.

Sesshoumaru was not the type of person to go missing someone. So, of course, he didn't miss Helen or thought he didn't. Still, he just didn't feel the same without her. He didn't love her, that he was certain. If so, then why did he feel like total crap right now?

He had left Kagura and the others to amuse themselves by the lakeside where they were camping. "To amuse themselves" was a complete understatement. Ever since Kagura had taken Helen's place, a gloomy atmosphere seemed to settle over them all. Jaken openly voiced his dislike of them wind witch while Rin, thought sweet and understanding, sometimes threw a complaint every now and then.

He stopped when he came to a cliff. He liked the fell of the wind whipping peacefully around him, liked the sensational view that a cliff had to offer. It made him feel superior.

A scent reached his nose.

It was Kagura.

She jumped from her feather to land right behind him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from over his shoulder. "You should be with Rin and Jaken," he said.

She looked at him wearily. "I thought that maybe we could spend some time alone together," she said she approached him and embraced him from behind. "Besides," she whispered softly. "I thought that we should talk."

Firmly but gently, he loosened himself from her embrace and turned to face her. "What is it that you wish to discuss?" he asked.

Kagura looked up at him through her lovely long lashes. "I thought and thought…Sesshoumaru…that maybe…it's time…we should get married."

That was the day Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shut up in surprise. His eyebrows rose so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "Nani?" he said although he heard her perfectly.

"You heard me," Kagura said with a blush. "I thought that…yes…we _should_ get married."

"Married…?" A life with Kagura suddenly flashed through his mind, a life lived falsely and miserably and that was when he realized that he no longer-or he never really from the beginning-loved her.

"Well?" Kagura asked expectantly.

If he was any other man, if he had been Inuyasha or his father, he might have said yes. After all, who could resist Kagura? Her beauty, perfection and figure would certainly have moved any other man to say yes, but alas! He was no other man, he was Lord Sesshoumaru. And so, on that day, Kagura left him, weeping with bitter rage and vowing eternal enmity to the woman who had managed to make Sesshoumaru's head spin.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: I'm really sorry for the late update! It won't happen again, I hope.**

**Sango: no of course not.**

**Miroku: can anyone say five reviews?**

**A1969: I'd like to thank those who reviewed by the way! They really inspired me and snapped me out of the dreaded Writer's Block…Dum dum!**


	27. An Explanation

A1969: I'm back

**A1969: I'm back! And that means updates!  
Sango: about time.**

**A1969: heh, as you know I have other stories I have to update.**

**Sango: true…anyone seen Miroku?  
A1969: I haven't…but I think he went to that stripper's club a few blocks away…**

**Sango: NANI! –leaves- you're a dead man, Miroku!**

**A1969: heh, I don't own the show, mind you!**

**_Chapter Twenty-seven: An Explanation_**

**XoXoXo**

"Eh? Sesshoumaru-sama, where's Kagura-san?" Rin asked as soon as she and Jaken saw her lord coming through the trees and towards them. "She said she had something important to tell you…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his charge and saw satisfaction in her eyes. "She has left, Rin."

Rin and Jaken's eyes widened. "You mean…Kagura left, milord?" Jaken asked, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard.

"Kagura-san left? Why?" Rin prodded.

"But she _has_ left, milord? She won't be back?" Jaken asked, rubbing his hands gleefully together.

"Yes, she has left and has no intention of returning."

Rin and Jaken looked at each other and then…

"YAY!" both Rin and Jaken squealed. Much to Sesshoumaru's amusement, they clasped hands and began circling their lord, laughing and shrieking like a bunch of children.

A moment later, Jaken remembered his sanity, let go of Rin's hand and bowed before his lord. "Forgive me, milord!" Jaken squeaked. "I didn't mean-!"

"Get up, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave. "And look after Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Rin called out after her lord's retreating back.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her and didn't bother to answer as he left them.

**XoXoXo**

"Do you have anymore of that brown, sweet stuff, Kagome?" Shippou asked, browsing through Kagome's backpack in search of his chocolate. Kagome stopped walking, put down her backpack and began browsing through it.

"What's the hold up?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, noticing that Kagome had stopped walking.

"Shippou just wants some chocolate." The priestess pulled out a bar of the treat and gave it to Shippou who thanked her and began peeling back the aluminum wrapper.

"Well…I guess we could rest for a bit," Kagome muttered. She indicated to a spot beneath a tree and immediately, Miroku and Sango sat down. Kohaku sat down next to his sister who smiled comfortingly at him. Kagome smiled to herself as well. It seemed that Kohaku finally remembered who he was.

"Do you think that Naraku _rests?_" Inuyasha asked with disbelief. "Get back up! We have a jewel to find, Naraku to kill, and who knows what else!"

"We've been traveling non-stop for almost a day, Inuyasha," Sango said, trying to make the hanyou see the light.

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha," said Shippou. "It'd do us all some good if we rest. They're not demons, you know." There were chocolate stains all over his mouth.

Inuyasha started muttering but sat down, nonetheless. Kagome, to ease his spirits, gave him a bowl of steaming ramen. Inuyasha hesitated to show that he was angry with her. "C'mon, you know you want it," Kagome coaxed. Everyone looked at each other and grinned.

"I don't want it," the hanyou said, pushing away the ramen.

Kagome gingerly held on to the bowl as the hot soup started swishing around. "Hey! It's hot!" she warned as she pushed it back towards Inuyasha.

"I told you, I don't want it!" the hanyou insisted.

Kagome glared at him. "Then what do you want?"

"Get your butts off the ground and come on! Don't you realize that there's only one shard left-and that's with Kohaku!" Sango was silent as Inuyasha said his words. "We gotta find a way to take it out of Kohaku without killing him."

Kagome glanced at Kohaku who was looking at Inuyasha with wide, startled eyes, glared at Inuyasha and said, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "What was that for, woman?!" the hanyou roared with rage.

Sango and the others chuckled. "You were scaring Kohaku!" Kagome snapped. "And will you please stop complaining that we're resting? It's mid-afternoon and we haven't rested before that! Don't you think we're all tired?"

"Bah!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him. "Maybe you've forgotten that we're human?"

"What do you think I am, a fool?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds, Inuyasha," a cold voice remarked. Nearly everyone jumped out of their skins; neither one of them sensed Sesshoumaru approaching. He had sealed his scent and aura and had hidden in the shadows, silently watching them.

"What're ya doin' here?!" Inuyasha snarled, quickly standing up and drawing out Tessaiga at the same time. Kagome and the others quickly stood up and eyed Sesshoumaru wearily wondering what he wanted when, in truth, he had no business being there.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at him. "I came here because I have business with the miko."

Inuyasha glared at him and stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "What kind of business?"

"Are you the miko, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou glared at his brother, gritting his teeth. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her about. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha," Kagome assured him, giving him a smile.

"Oh no," Inuyasha said. "I've given into this idiot more than a number of times I would've normally done, so back off, Kagome!"

"Sit."

Kagome gingerly moved past him and walked over to his brother who, Kagome noted, looked amused at seeing Inuyasha lying on the ground, spewing curses, complaining loudly, and asking aloud whether or not, Sesshoumaru had managed to place a spell on Kagome.

"You sound like a fool, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother who glared up at him. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome. "Lady Shinsuke wishes me to bring back her daughter," he said bluntly.

_Lady Shinsuke wants you to take back Helen or _you _want to take her back? _The question formed itself in Kagome's mind but she didn't dare voice it aloud. She shook her head. "I told you before, didn't I? Once she's gone, there's no way for you to reach her…It's not like America is just a stone's throw away…it's practically an entire _continent_ away." Kagome paused for a moment.

"Then, how did she leave? Walked?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"No…" Kagome said, rubbing her shoulder. "Flight. In the future, humans have created airplanes that allow us to travel very long distances in a shorter amount of time…when we were at the airport, I think you might have seen those giant metal birds? Those were airplanes."

"You think that I am not capable of flight?"

Kagome had a fleeting vision of Sesshoumaru flying over continents. She banished the vision from her mind and shook her head. "It's not that simple…as I've said, America is so far away…" she pursed her lips. "If only I had a world map…I could show you how far away it truly is."

Miroku and Sango looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sango," Miroku said in an extremely tiny whisper. "Don't you think that Sesshoumaru has _changed_?"

Sango nodded. "He seems to care about Helen but…at the same time, he hurts her…kind of like…Inuyasha and Kagome…ne?"

"It seems to run in the family," said Shippou knowingly.

"World map?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's a map that shows you all the countries in the world, how far they are, their location in latitude and longitude and…" her voice trailed off. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. What was latitude anyway? Maybe the priestess wasn't as stupid as she looked since she knew so many things that he didn't.

"Then get one."

Kagome looked at him. "E-eh? Get one? But…that's in my time…I have to go to the well and-"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that stopped her in mid-sentence. "Uhm…if it's okay with Inuyasha…" she said sheepishly.

"NO! It is not okay!" Inuyasha hollered, grabbing Kagome's shoulders and pulling her back. "We've had too many delays already! I'm not about to let you head back!"

"Step away from the miko," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Sheesh," said Shippou. "It looks as if they're fighting over Kagome." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She wanted to help Sesshoumaru because she wanted to see Helen happy. "Inuyasha…I'll just be a while," she assured the hanyou.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why does _he_ always get what he wants? What about me, hm? What about Naraku? Why does it always have to be Sesshoumaru? Has he placed some sort of spell on you-"

He was cut off when Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened wide. "Ill be back!" Kagome called out as she and Sesshoumaru left them.

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor. "Wait here, you lot," he said to Sango and Miroku. "Kagome! Wait up!" he shouted as he ran after them.

**XoXoXo**

Night had fallen in America. Helen was lying on her stomach on the fluffy white rug in her room, reading a book in hopes of diverting her thoughts elsewhere. She sighed and flipped a page. Nothing could really stop her thoughts from returning to Feudal Japan and to…

She sighed again, sat up and put the book back on its shelf. She stretched and looked around, as if hardly daring to believe that she was really back here and not in Feudal Japan where-now that she realized it-she properly belonged.

She also had to tell her human mother about her being a demoness and hoped that, maybe her mother would spill something she didn't know.

"Helen!" her mother called. "Dinner."

"Be right down!" she called out. Her gaze strayed to her violin sitting innocently at her desk. It made her remember Sesshoumaru. She remembered that it was her playing that called him to her in the first place. She felt a pang of sadness take hold of her. She sighed, turned her back on her violin and left the room.

**XoXoXo**

"You've been very quiet lately," Hsia remarked, watching her daughter stare blankly into her bowl of cream of mushroom soup.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Helen looked up at her mother.

"I mean…do you have a problem of some sort? Ever since you arrived, you've been very quiet lately," Hsia said. "Did something happen in Japan to make you leave early? Did you fight with Kagome? Get into trouble with your aunt?"

Helen shook her head. "No…it's just that…" _How am I gonna tell you, mom? Would you even believe me if I told you that…I'm not human?_

"Helen…you know you can always tell me anything," her mother said soothingly.

Helen stared into her soup and sighed. She looked back at her mother with determination in her eyes. "Mom…I'm not really…your daughter, am I?" she said quietly.

Hsia's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She didn't expect her daughter to tell her those words. She hadn't been expecting them. She had thought that Helen had the same problem that all teenagers had-either problems involving school, family, friends or-most commonly-boys.

"How did you…" Hsia eyed her daughter.

"While I was in Japan…I…fell into the well…" Helen's voice trailed off. "Mom…I'm going to tell you why I left and please…don't interrupt. If you don't believe in what I'm about to say…then…that's up to you…but what I'll say…will be nothing but the truth."

Hsia nodded, a sign that Helen should go on. "As I've said…I fell down the well in the Well Shrine…I went there because I followed Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha…Kagome's…you can call him her boyfriend," said Helen. "Anyway…I followed them in and when I did, they weren't there. I was puzzled and approached the well. But then, Buyo brushed against my jeans. Startled, I fell into the well and when I climbed out…I was in…Feudal Japan."

She watched as her mother's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Nani?"

"Mom…please, let me finish," Helen said, cutting her mom off. "As I've said…while in the well…I met…a dog demon…" her voce trailed off. "Named…Sesshoumaru he's Inuyasha's elder half-brother and yes, Inuyasha is half-demon. Anyway, Sesshoumaru kidnapped me and took me to Lady Shinsuke…my…demoness mother."

By now, Hsia had such an expression on her face that Helen wondered whether or not to continue; her mother made a sign that she should. "So…Lady Shinsuke told me that I was her daughter…Like her I'm…a dog demoness, sealed inside a human's body for my own protection. She also sent me to the future…this time…for my well being…and we…Sesshoumaru is…my betrothed…oh, mom! I thought I'd hate him! But I…I…" She stopped as a tear trickled down her face.

She felt her mother stand up and lovingly wrap her arms around her. "Oh, Helen," her mother said softly. "I always knew that you were different."

"E-eh?" Helen said. "You mean…you believe me? You…you know that I'm not…human?"

"No, I didn't know that you were…a demoness…I just knew you were special…from the moment, I first laid eyes on you," Hsia said.

"Mom…tell me…about the day you found me."

Hsia gave her a small smile, drew up a chair and sat down beside her child. She gently wiped Helen's tears. "When Kagome was two months old," her mother began. "Your father and I…longed for a child. We tried everything, but still we couldn't have one. We went to a doctor and he told us that…I couldn't have a child." She paused. "After two months of longing, your grandfather-who was then a wise priest-told us to pray to the Sacred Tree.

"You can imagine, Helen, how incredulous I felt. Pray to a tree? I almost didn't give it a shot. But, your father, who was willing to try anything, suggested that we try it. And so, we did. After we prayed, your father went inside, leaving me to brood. After a moment-or it might have been several moments-I heard crying coming from within the Well Shrine. I was frightened, not knowing what exactly it was that I would find. I had heard stories about the well from your grandfather, and naturally, I didn't want to go in.

"However, the crying became persistent and so, overcoming my fears, I went into the shrine. It was dark but the moonlight filtering through the door guided my way. The crying grew stronger and it came from the well, I was frightened now, thinking that your grandfather's stories about demons were true. I dispelled such a thought from my mind and peered into the well…

"To my surprise, I found you! I climbed into the well and lifted you into my arms. I couldn't believe it! You were wrapped up in purest silk and you seemed so different…I realized then, the Sacred Tree must have granted my prayers."

Hsia finished and looked at her daughter, drawing her closer. "I knew you were different…but I didn't realize that you were a demon!"

Helen managed a weak smile. "And you used to tell me that demons were evil!"

Hsia chuckled. "Well…not all of them, then." Her expression grew serious. She sighed. "Why did you leave, though? You left your real mother behind…" her voice trailed off and Helen could see that Hsia was saddened to know that her daughter had found her real mother.

She hugged her. "Oh, mom," Helen said. "I just had to leave and you know what? I'm the luckiest girl alive!"

Hsia gave her a puzzled look. "Because I have two mothers!" Helen hugged her and Hsia smiled, glad that her daughter wouldn't act indifferently towards her.

"But, Helen," Hisa said. "You should go back to your real mother."

Helen lowered her head. She would have readily gone back to Lady Shinsuke had it not been for Sesshoumaru. She shook her head. "No, mom," she said with a forced smile as an image of Sesshoumaru came unwanted to her mind. "I belong here, with you, my mother understands that and besides…" _I don't want to see Sesshoumaru ever again. At this very moment, he's probably married to Kagura by now…_

"Helen," her mother said, gently cupping her face. "You should face your problems instead of running away from them."

Helen smiled. "I know, mom…"

Hsia stood up and began clearing the plates from the table. Helen looked at her and sighed. _I know you shouldn't run away from your problems but…I'm not brave, mom. I've never felt this much pain before and I know if I go back, it'll hurt even more…_

**XoXoXo**

Kagome spread a map before Sesshoumaru. They were sitting underneath the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha perched high above them in the branches. The hanyou stared wearily down at them as Kagome began explaining to Sesshoumaru.

"We're here, in Japan," Kagome said, pointing to the country. She trailed her slender finger over the map until it reached America. "And this is where Helen is. This America. Right now, it's known as the world's superpower. That means it's a very powerful country."

"Much more powerful than our own?" Sesshoumaru sounded disbelieving.

"Maybe," Kagome said. "Anyway, as you can see, it's very far away. It may not look far on the map but it really is. You'll just have tell Lady Shinsuke that there's no way for you to reach her."

"Why don't you try calling her on that weird machine of yours?" Inuyasha asked Kagome from high above. He had had several experiences with the telephone including one that involved him telling Houjo to stop calling and or seeing Kagome ever again and that he was going to cut him up if he did.

Kagome was silent. She hadn't thought of that before. "I don't think that Helen would like to talk to you, though," Kagome said to the demon lord.

"Why not?"

Kagome shrugged. "I should know…she's very…I don't know, upset and I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to talk to her."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look. "Or…we can call her and hope that she talks to you!" Kagome said sheepishly. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. He loved it when he could intimidate people.

**XoXoXo**

Helen flipped over another page, not really looking at the words. The young woman was sprawled on the rug again, eyes roaming over the book that she was reading. Nothing, it seemed, could distract her thoughts. Not even "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".

She slammed the book shut and rolled over on her back. _I wonder how he's doing…_

She shook her head. _Forget him, Helen! Forget Inu baka! Pretend that you've never met him! But…Can I…? Can I pretend that I've never met him? Pretend that I've never…loved him…?_

At that moment, the phone rang.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: alright, I'm done!  
A1969: it seems that Sango isn't here yet, oh well!  
A1969: I'd like to thank those who reviewed and I hope that you'll review again as reviews really stimulate an author, you know. **


	28. Memories and Tears

**A1969: a chance to update is a golden opportunity!  
****Sango: -drags in an unconscious Miroku- where did you get that saying?  
****A1969: made it up…what did you do to Miroku?  
****Sango: what does it look like? I beat him up!  
A1969: I take it you found him in that club?  
****Sango: -nods-  
****A1969: talk about domestic violence…anyway, thanks to those who actually bothered to listen to my pleas of "review please!"**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Memories and Tears**

**XoXoXo**

The phone was ringing.

Helen stared at it, wondering if she should answer it or ignore it. She sighed, stood up and approached the attention-seeking device. It might just be her friends, she reasoned. Still, it wasn't like them to call after visiting. Sighing to herself, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said in a pretend-tired voice.

"Hey, Helen." Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the voice on the phone.

"T-todd Clark?" she stammered. Todd was the school's resident cutie. Athletic, brilliant and charming, almost all the girls in school were in love with them—Helen included. At least…that was before she met Sesshoumaru. If she hadn't met Sesshoumaru, this moment would have burned itself forever in her mind and in her soul. Unfortunately…her feelings for Todd had long since evaporated.

"Yeah…hi," he said, somewhat timidly.

"Erm…hi," she said, wondering why he hadn't bothered to call her before he had left for Japan and had met Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah so…you're probably wondering why I called," he began, sounding nervous and unsure. "Well…it's just that…I heard you got back from Japan and I was wondering…if you aren't too busy tomorrow…maybe you'd like to grab some lunch with me?"

If she hadn't met Sesshoumaru, she might have covered the mouthpiece and screamed for all the world to hear; if she hadn't met Sesshoumaru, she might have immediately said 'yes' without as much as hesitating; if she hadn't met Sesshoumaru, she might have fainted on the spot; if she hadn't met Sesshoumaru, she might have thought that she had died and gone to heaven…

She inwardly sighed. She didn't want to go out with Todd—not anymore, at least. She was about to tell him so, when it occurred to her that maybe, this was one way to get Sesshoumaru out of her mind. It also occurred to her that maybe, Todd was the surprise her friends had told her about.

"I'd love to," she said.

"Terrific! I'll pick you up at eleven thirty!" Todd said excitedly and hung up.

Helen stared at the receiver in her hand and sighed. She put down the phone and decided to go to bed, hoping that she wouldn't dream about Sesshoumaru tonight.

**XoXoXo**

"The line's busy," Kagome muttered to an aggravated demon lord. Her grandpa had been reluctant to let Sesshoumaru into the house without purifying him but after assuring him that he meant no harm—("Yeah, right," Inuyasha had snorted)—the old man yielded. And now, the line was busy—how many other things could aggravate a demon lord?

"What do you mean miko?" Sesshoumaru asked with annoyance, letting his cold mask drop briefly to reveal the annoyance written all over his face.

"I mean, either, someone's using the phone at her end or she's the one using it," Kagome said flatly, noticing his annoyance.

Inuyasha noticed it too. "Never thought I'd live to see the day _you_ would go through all this trouble just for one girl," he said smugly, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Sesshoumaru put his cold mask back on. "As I have said," he began, glaring at his brother, "it is Lady Shinsuke's request that I bring her back—personally I do not care if she does not return."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she dialed he number again. "Aha!" she said with triumph as she heard a ringing tone. "It's ringing!"

She heard someone pick up the line. "Hello?" To Kagome's disappointment, it was her Aunt Hsia who answered.

"Oh…um…hi, Aunt H.," Kagome said. She, like Helen, called her cousin's mother 'Aunt H'. It was something they both laughed at sometimes.

"Oh! Kagome, dear! How are you? And everyone else, for that matter?" her aunt asked, sounding pleased.

"We're all fine," Kagome assured her, knowing that if she didn't speak soon, her aunt would launch into a ten hour chat. "I was wondering if Helen's there already."

Sesshoumaru, who had been busy giving Inuyasha looks of purest loathing, snapped his head in Kagome's direction.

"She's arrived, dear," her aunt said. "Just this morning actually."

"Oh, erm, sorry to disturb you at this time of night," Kagome said, glancing at the clock and realizing that it must be quite late in America. "But…I was wondering…can I talk to Helen? It's very important, you see."

Hsia wondered if Kagome knew something about Helen's true mother then decided not to ask. "She's asleep, dear," she said apologetically. "She was tired when she arrived…can I get a message instead?"

Kagome's heart sank. "Um…are you sure she's really asleep? It's really important that I speak to her," she implored.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but she's very tired," her aunt said.

"Just one moment." Kagome covered the mouthpiece and turned to Sesshoumaru. "She can't talk right now."

"Why?"

"She's asleep."

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her. "Then wake her up."

Kagome groaned. _Stupid jerk_, she thought as she uncovered the mouthpiece. "Um…Aunt H…can't you really wake her up?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I can't…she's so tired, she's snoring," her aunt said flatly.

Kagome chuckled. "Okay…just tell her that Inu baka wanted to talk to her." With that, she hung up and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry…her adopted mother won't wake her. She's very tired, you see."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment and Kagome wondered if he was going to order her to call Helen again. But to her surprise, Sesshoumaru turned and left the house, heading for the Well Shrine. Kagome blinked at his retreating back. "Wow…you're welcome," she said sarcastically.

"Keh," Inuyasha said with disgust. "Don't expect to hear a word of thanks from _him_, Kagome."

The miko sighed. "I just thought that maybe Helen changed him, that's all."

"Changed him?" Inuyasha said incredulously. "The moment that happens, I'll eat my shoe!"

"You're not wearing any," Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha pouted and turned away.

**XoXoXo**

"Will you not eat, milady?" Chihiro, Shinsuke's head maid, asked. She was a kind humanoid youkai with green hair tied up in a bun, befitting her station.

"No, Chihiro, take it away," Shinsuke ordered, dismissing the plates of food in front of her with a wave of one hand.

"As you wish, milady." Chihiro motioned for the other maids to come and take away the plates of untouched food. They sighed as they took them away. Lady Shinsuke had refused to eat a single morsel since her daughter had left.

"Do you not think that this is disturbing?" Yori, another maid, asked as she passed Chihiro. Lady Shinsuke was out of earshot by then.

"Oh, yes," she replied stiffly. "I think it is…But our Lady should not let herself go even if her daughter has left…she has other things to occupy her such as watching over the land, for instance."

"True," another maid replied. "Still…If_ my_ daughter had left…I would certainly mope and brood."

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru frowned as he leapt out of the well and into the Sengoku Jidai. He looked at his surroundings and leaned against the well, folding his arms across his chest, frowning. Why, he asked himself, did he feel so down? So, what if the girl was gone for good? Not that he should care about her.

He was never the type of person to show any kind of affection for someone, which was why, he reflected, their relationship with Kagura was…dry.

But this girl was different.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He was supposed to be impervious to these kinds of trifles. He had built a secure dam around his emotions, put on a stoic mask and vowed that power was the only thing he would care about.

What was going on?

He didn't love Helen, he thought. Still…why did he feel as if something was just out of place since she left? Maybe he…

No, he thought, banishing the thought from his mind. He was not like his loving father, he was not weak. He was not like Inuyasha—foolish enough to love a miko who, in the end, sealed him to a tree. No, he was different.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he left the forest to search for Rin and Jaken.

**XoXoXo**

Helen woke up to see sunlight stream across her bedroom. She sighed, remembering that she was no longer in Feudal Japan. She kicked the sheets off her, sat up, and yawned. She had been given her wish—she hadn't dreamt about Sesshoumaru.

She sighed as she took a quick shower and bounded downstairs for breakfast to find her mother sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and at the same time, sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. "Morning, mom," she said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. She sat down opposite her mother and immediately piled eggs on to her plate.

Her mother put the newspaper away. "Good morning, too, dear," she said pleasantly. "Oh! By the way, Kagome called last night."

Helen, whose spoon was halfway to her mouth, stared at her mother in surprise. "Wh-what? What did she say?" she asked automatically. Her spoon seemed suspended in midair, egg yoke dripped from her spoon to her plate.

"She was a bit vague," her mother said, burying her face in the newspaper again. "She kept saying that she wanted to talk to you, but I told her you were asleep"—Helen groaned, cursing sleep—"still, she kept on insisting that she talk to you personally—said she had something important to tell you."

"Did she—did she leave any messages for me?" Helen asked.

Her mother paused for a moment. "Oh, yes, I nearly forgot," she said with an apologetic smile. "She said someone called 'Inu Baka' wanted to talk to you."

Helen's eyes widened. "Oh," she said through a strangled voice. Sesshoumaru had wanted to talk to her! Last night! While she had been asleep! Disbelief coursed through her. Why did he want to talk to her? She sensed the tears form in her eyes once more. She left the room without bothering to finish her breakfast, without bothering to answer her mother.

She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She threw herself on the bed and choked back the tears. Why did he call her? What did he want to talk to her? She bit her lip, trying to divert her thoughts elsewhere—she was thankful then, that the phone rang once again.

She froze, though. What if it was Kagome again? She began chewing her lower lip. The phone rang again…and again. She was afraid to answer to answer it.

"Helen!" her mother called out. "Andrea's calling you!" Her mother had answered the phone.

Helen breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly hopped off the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey, Helen!" Andrea said with a giggle. She was so bubbly; she didn't notice that slightly choked-up tone in Helen's voice.

"Hi…" Helen said weakly.

"Hm? You sound groggy—did you just wake up?" Andrea asked,

"Yeah," Helen lied, "anyway—"

Andrea interrupted her. "Oooo! I nearly forgot! Did he call you?" She giggled.

Helen narrowed her eyes at nothing, trying to banish Sesshoumaru from her head. "Yes," she said quietly. "Todd called me…He was your 'surprise,' wasn't he?"

Her friend giggled. "Yup! You know, we were ever so surprised when he walked right up to us and admitted that he liked you!"

Helen sighed. If only Todd had told her that he liked her before she left for Japan…Maybe he would have been _the one_. _Too bad I don't like him anymore,_ she thought, still trying to banish Sesshoumaru from her mind but to no avail. "So…what did he say?" Andrea prodded. She sounded delighted and giddy—exactly the opposite of what Helen was feeling right now.

"Oh…um…he…asked me out…to lunch," she said in a dead hollow sort of voice that Andrea failed to notice. The moment she let the words out, her friend shrieked with giddiness on the other line. Helen held the receiver a foot away as Andrea's shrieks of delight came.

"Really?" she asked once her shrieking had died down. "Ooo!! I'm so happy for you! Wait till I tell Emily and the others!" With that, she promptly hung up.

Helen stared at the receiver, her eyebrows raised. Trust Andrea to act like this. She sighed and returned the receiver, her thoughts mulling over in her mind as she sighed.

**XoXoXo**

"So what did Sesshoumaru want?" Sango asked as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the spot where they had left them. She was sitting next to Miroku, Kohaku in between them. Shippou was mounted on Miroku's shoulder.

"He wanted to find a way to get Helen back," Kagome said with a shrug as they approached.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha could say.

"He seems to like her," Sango pointed out.

Kagome nodded. "I get the gut feeling that he does."

"Sheesh, Kagome," Inuyasha said with annoyance. "I already told you that Sesshoumaru's not the type to go chasing after women…He said he was there on Lady Shinsuke's orders—and that's it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What if that was just an excuse?"

"Sheesh," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times—he doesn't like her…and if he does, I'll eat my Tessaiga." He turned to everyone else. "Now get your lazy butts off the ground and let's get going!"

**XoXoXo**

Helen glanced at the clock on the wall—ten thirty. An hour from now, Todd would pick her up. _Maybe I should just say I'm sick…_she thought as she rolled over on her bed, sighing. She suddenly sat bolt right up. _Oh no! Just because…I still can't get that stupid cur outta my head doesn't mean I have to mope and cry like some…like some…like some lovesick lunatic! No! I am getting out of this bed, I am meeting up with Todd and I'll forget that cold-hearted, self-centered, arrogant jerk!_

She hopped out of bed, took a quick shower and changed into a pair of simple white jeans, a red halter top and a pair of white doll shoes. She sighed again. Ages ago, she would have put more effort into her clothes but now, it seemed so…

Unnecessary.

Sighing again, she went downstairs to wait for Todd. "Looks like someone's going somewhere," her mom said, entering the living room where Helen was looking out the window, at the forest.

"Oh, um…" Helen turned to her mother. "I have a date."

Her mother chuckled. She was holding a glass of iced tea in her hands. "You've just come back from Japan…a date so soon?" she asked. She suddenly frowned. "I thought you liked someone there…what was his name? Sesshoumaru, right?"

Helen closed her eyes. "No…I don't like him…" she said in a hollow sort voice. She tried to sound more cheerful, but her mother saw through it.

"You don't have to lie to me, Helen," she said quietly, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Helen's eyes slightly widened. She was about to open her mouth to say something but, at that moment, the doorbell rang. "That's Todd," Helen muttered. She turned to her mother. "See you soon, mom!"

Hsia watched as her daughter left, looking a lot less cheerful than she had been in her life.

**XoXoXo**

Rin looked up as her adopted father come into view. She and Jaken had waited for Sesshoumaru to come back; in truth, Rin was hoping that the moment he did come back, he would bring Helen with him—to her dismay, he had not.

Jaken did not bother to ask where his lord had been; he knew that Sesshoumaru would either ignore him or tell him to mind his own business. To their surprise, Sesshoumaru merely walked past them with a slight glance at Rin to make sure she was safe and continued walking on.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, perplexed at his lord's sudden comings and goings.

"Somewhere to think," Sesshoumaru said, disappearing into the forest.

Rin and Jaken looked at each other and shrugged.

Sesshoumaru continued walking until he came to a cliff that overlooked a valley. A mild breeze blew around him, comforting and cooling. It was the ideal place to think—something Sesshoumaru wanted to do. He let a small sigh escape him. He couldn't get her out of his head and he didn't know why. He felt sure that he didn't love her—he was only interested in power, he told himself for the ten millionth time that day. Still, why did she manage to invade every thought that he had?

Perhaps it was the fact that she had left without a single word. So what if she had left without telling him? He didn't care, he told himself. Still, why did she leave? There was no reason to, no reason at all…

"Funny," a silent voice said, smooth as silk, behind him. "I didn't expect you to be the type to brood."

Sesshoumaru glanced calmly over his shoulder. Toshimaru was leaning against a nearby tree, arms folded smugly across his chest, giving his cousin an upraising look. He had snuck up on his cousin, why, Sesshoumaru didn't know.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his attention away. It was a long way from the Northern Lands and he wondered what business his cousin had for coming such a long way.

"Merely watching you," Toshimaru replied curtly. "I have never seen you this…saddened about a young lady before."

"Saddened?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he rounded on his cousin. Others would have quailed and pleaded for their lives, but Toshimaru kept a calm face and an equally calm manner. "You think that I am saddened at her leaving?"

"She was crying, you know," Toshimaru said quietly. "Before she left, I ran into her—she was crying."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. He had never known about that. "Anyway," Toshimaru went on, not noticing the look in his cousin's eyes. "I have two things I wish to discuss with you, dear cousin."

"Such as?"

"Perhaps it would please you to know that Lady Shinsuke and your mother have both talked about it," Toshimaru said. "And they think it best to…call off your betrothal."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't expect Toshimaru to tell him that. He should feel relieved, instead, he felt…he didn't know what he felt. "So?" Sesshoumaru asked, plainly stating that he didn't care at all.

"I wish to ask you…do you harbor any feelings akin to love for her?" he asked bluntly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "No…why?" he asked, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"No particular reason, dearest cousin," Toshimaru said lightly.

"You came all the way from the Northern Lands just to tell me that?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying not to sound incredulous.

Toshimaru tilted his head and actually gave him a mocking smile. He walked past Sesshoumaru to stand on the very edge of the cliff and Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to push him off. Toshimaru turned to him. "Perhaps, dear cousin, perhaps." He shrugged at Sesshoumaru; the youkai lord watched as his cousin's form flickered and a moment later, a giant black dog bounded into the air, flying away, where, Sesshoumaru didn't know.

He sighed as the wind rustled around him. He turned to leave to return to Rin and Jaken, repeating their brief conversation with Toshimaru in his mind.

**XoXoXo**

Helen took a sip of her soda and sighed. She and Todd were eating at McDonald's; Todd had been nothing but charming towards her and she could easily see that he liked her—too bad she liked someone else.

"So, Helen," Todd began awkwardly. "What was Japan like?"

Helen blinked then turned to him. "What? Oh! Japan! It was fantastic! It was…" her voice trailed off. Thinking about Japan made her think about its Feudal counterpart, something she didn't want to do on a date.

"You know, when you left, I just felt a bit awful," Todd went on, not noticing Helen's discomfort. "'Cause I wasn't able to tell you how I really felt"—he actually blushed—"but when you unexpectedly came back…I felt happy! Then I asked your friends for a little help."

"Hmm…"

They finished eating in stony silence and made their way out of the restaurant. "So, where do you wanna go?" Todd asked after a long silence.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Helen said with a shrug.

Todd beamed at her. "Okay…is it alright if we check up on my little sister first? I know, I know, lame, but I promised my mom I'd check up on her—they're practicing for a play, you see."

Helen nodded and gave him a smile. "No problem."

They made their way to the school auditorium which was always opened since the town found it more convenient to do activities there than anywhere else. They made their way in and Helen couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Little kids—ages five to eight—were standing on the stage. They wore colored costumes and were chattering away, not listening to the exasperated-looking teacher who was trying, in vain, to keep them in line.

"Now, children!" she was saying. "Please return to your places and—"

"Hey, miss Delson!" Todd called out. Friendly and athletic, he always managed to charm the teachers, how he did it, no one knew.

The tired teacher turned to him. "Oh, Todd, Helen!" she said brightly. "What brings you two here?"

"Come to see my little sister," Todd said with a shrug.

Miss Delson nodded. "Of course…you were always obedient, Todd." She turned to the children. "Claire, you have a visitor!"

"Big brother!" Helen watched as a dark haired girl of seven or eight ran down the stage steps and towards her. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with glee and, much to Helen's dismay, she reminded the young woman of Rin.

"Hey, Claire," Todd said. He turned to Helen. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Helen."

Helen smiled weakly at the child. Really, how was she going to forget Sesshoumaru when this little girl nearly resembled his ward?

"Hi, Helen," Claire said with a toothy grin. She turned to her big brother. "Toddy"—Helen stifled a giggle—"I can't stand it anymore!" she whined.

Todd knelt down so that they were eye to eye. "Stand what?"

"Being in the stupid play! I don't know why mom made me…I told her I didn't want to!" she said with an adorable pout.

"But…you like acting, right?"

"No, I don't! I just said I loved watching plays…not acting in them!" The little girl looked indignant.

"What is it that you don't like anyway?" Helen asked gently.

Claire sighed. "I don't like not knowing where I belong!" she said huffily. "I mean…Miss Delson says that I should stand there"—she pointed to a corner on the stage—"then she says that she's wrong then she makes me stand there"—she pointed in the center—"it's confusing! She's been doing that for three days now!"

Todd chuckled heartily. "Well, Claire, you will just have to cope with not knowing where you belong," he said simply.

Helen's eyes widened. Those words…where had she heard them before?

_Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "Do you wish to return to your own time?"_

_She looked at him. "My own time…?"-She gave him a small sad smile-"I do not know where I belong anymore."_

_Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, Helen, you will just have to cope with not knowing where you belong."_

Helen closed her eyes. Yes, those words…They were Sesshoumaru's words…Her mind suddenly began to remember everything…

She remembered moping up his wounds after Inuyasha and the others had attacked him in retaliation for his having harmed her…

She and Toshimaru were about to kiss when the old log that they were sitting on split…  
_"Well, well, well."_

_Helen and Toshimaru looked up. Sesshoumaru was raising a delicate eyebrow at them both._

_Toshimaru stood up and helped Helen to her feet. "Cousin! May I ask why you are here?"_

_Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Lady Shinsuke invited me here."_

_Helen looked at him. Had he seen their near kiss?_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped to hers and she blinked at him. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from his cousin._

_"Hey!" she said as the youkai lord pulled her away._

_"Where are you taking her?" Toshimaru's voice called after them. Sesshoumaru glared at his cousin from over his shoulder._

_"She is my betrothed and I make take her wherever I wish."_

He had saved her from the vampire, Yamimaru…_  
"You…beat him," Helen said slowly, unsure whether she should thank him or try to hide her blushes in the dark._

"_He was weak," Sesshoumaru said calmly. He turned on his heel and began walking off. Helen looked at his retreating back, unsure whether she should follow him or not._

_Sesshoumaru stopped and sensed that the young lady was hesitant. "Helen," he called. "If you refuse to hurry, then I shall leave you."_

She had begged him to restore Sango's life with the Tenseiga…  
_"Hey, Sesshoumaru," she began in a low voice. He glanced sideways at her. "Um…what you did for Sango and Miroku…that was pretty kind of you…" her voice trailed off._

"_I did not do it for them," he said indifferently._

_Helen raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you save Sango?"_

"_I did it for you."_

"Helen, why are you crying?" Todd's voice snapped Helen out of her jumble of memories.

Helen looked at him; there were tears in her eyes. "Um…I just…I gotta go, Todd, I'll see you soon!" she said as she ran out the auditorium. She heard Todd calling after her, but she ignored him. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran back towards her home. _Why? _she thought as she ran up the driveway. _Why is it so painful? Why do I have to feel this?_

Her mother, who was reading in the living room, looked up just in time to see Helen burst through the door. "My, my, you're early," Hsia commented. She stopped when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. "Helen…is anything wrong?"

Helen didn't bother to answer as she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Once she was safely inside her room, she leaned against the closed door and didn't bother to stop the tears from falling. _I thought I could run away from him,_ she thought miserably as she threw herself on the bed. _But…I can't! I can't run away from him! I…love him…_

She buried her face in her pillow and cried.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: done at last. Whew! That was long…  
Sango: true.  
A1969: Once again, I'd like to thank those who bothered to review! Thanks guys, those reviews served as a source of inspiration!**


	29. Reunited

A1969: I'm back

**A1969: thanks to those who decided to review!**

**Miroku: she appreciates it…a lot.**

**Sango: you can say that again.**

**A1969: anyway, I don't own the show or any of its characters…I do own the OC's…and the plot…definitely own the plot!**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Reunited **

**XoXoXo**

Helen was sitting on her bed. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and her arms were wrapped snugly round her knees. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there like that; it might have been minutes or even hours…

There was a soft knock on her door. "Helen?" her mother's voice called out. Without bothering to wait for a reply, the door opened and her mother walked in. She was holding a tray in her hands. "You didn't come down for dinner…So I thought I should just bring some to you instead." She held out the tray to Helen. There was a bowl of cream of mushroom soup, a glass of juice, a plate of rice and some chicken.

"No thank you," Helen said, with a shake of her head. She leaned her head on her knees and sighed again.

Her mother sat on the bed next to her. "Are you sick, dear?" she asked, placing a hand on her child's forehead.

Helen gently pulled away from her mother's touch. "No…It's just…I'm so confused."

"You know you can always tell me anything, Helen," her mother reassured, placing an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Tell me…What is your problem?"

Helen hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell her mother the truth. She decided that she would. "Well…it's…do you remember that guy, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. Her mother nodded. "Well…I…" her voice trailed off and Hsia sensed that it was hard for her daughter to admit it.

"You love him?" her mother asked.

Helen looked at her, blushed then nodded. "Y—yes," she stuttered. "But…he…loves someone else…In fact…that was the main reason why I came back."

"Go on," Hsia said when Helen paused.

Helen sighed. Talking about it all would be painful. It was hard enough to admit to herself that Sesshoumaru liked someone else…it was even harder to stomach the fact that he and Kagura were probably married by now.

"Well…I'm confused because a part of me wants to stay away," Helen said slowly. "And another part of me…wants to be with him despite the fact that…" she sighed and didn't finish her sentence. She felt the tears slowly brimming in her eyes. She wanted to be with him! She wanted to see him again. She didn't care if he loved Kagura…She just wanted to see him again…

She felt her mother draw her close so her head leaned on her mother's shoulders. "Helen," Hsia said slowly as Helen let out the tears. "It's alright…That's how you feel when you're in love. Do you know what I always told you whenever you had any problems? You should face them instead of hiding away."

Helen looked up at her mother with red-rimmed eyes. "But…I can't face him," she said softly. "But, mom…I want to…I want to see him again…Even though it'll hurt."

Hsia gave her a small smile. "You should talk to him," she said.

"I'm afraid, mom," Helen admitted, feeling sheepish. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Helen," her mother said softly. "In life, you always get hurt…It's something that we humans have to live with…Even though you're not human, I'm sure demons feel pain too. It's always there…some think there's nothing we can do about it but…"—she smiled—"they're wrong. There_ is_ something we can do about it. We face it. We face the pain and the hurt."

Hsia cupped her daughter's face in her hands and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Helen…you know that running away from your problems can never solve them."

Helen smiled. "I know, mom," she said. She paused for a moment, her thoughts swirling in her mind. Her mother was right. Suddenly, she didn't want to hide from him anymore. She wanted to see him again.

"So," her mother said, with a smile. "Should I help you pack?"

"Thanks mom."

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself as he watched Rin annoying Jaken as was her wont. Jaken was saying something and Rin insisted on doing something Jaken didn't want to do—making wreaths of flowers. He turned his gaze away from them both and stared up at the sky, thinking about what Toshimaru had said earlier. His cousin had said that Lady Shinsuke and his mother had decided to call off his and Helen's betrothal. It made sense to do so.

He sighed, something he rarely did. He and Helen were no longer fated to marry; the idea should have pleased him, but somehow it didn't. He didn't know why. And it frustrated him. He stood up. "Jaken," he called out.

"Yes milord?" Jaken said with delight as he threw one of Rin's wreaths away and scurried over to his lord.

"Watch over Rin," he said and turned on his heel and walked off.

Rin and Jaken watched him go. "Master Jaken…have you noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru has been leaving more often since Helen-san left?" she asked.

Jaken sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

**XoXoXo**

Lady Shinsuke lifted the small cup to her lips, blew and took a small sip of the scalding tea. She sighed. "Penny for your thoughts, milady?" Chihiro asked. During all the time that she had served Lady Shinsuke, she had become more than a maid. She been a confidant, someone Shinsuke could trust with her troubles and woes. She had become more than head maid, she had become a friend.

Shinsuke looked up at Chihiro. The maid was standing in a corner of the room. They were in the room just above the garden which meant that the gentle breeze and sweet smell of flowers easily filled their senses.

"I was thinking about my daughter," Shinsuke said softly, placing her tea cup down. "I was wondering if I would see her again."

"Milady…you could go to the present," Chihiro suggested cautiously. Many knew how reluctant Shinsuke was to take advice.

Shinsuke gave her a small smile. "Ah, if only it were that simple," she said, her gaze looking out of the window. She could make out the tops of the trees in the garden. She thought about what she and Takeida had discussed. The two of them had unanimously agreed to call off their children's betrothal, thinking that it had been for the best. Takeida had seemed reluctant but she had agreed, in the end.

The door to the room slid open and one of the maids beckoned to Chihiro. Shinsuke listened to their whispers and wondered what they were whispering about. Chihiro returned to the room and bowed from the waist.

"Milady," she said. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you."

Shinsuke raised a delicate eyebrow. "Does he, now?" she asked. "Send him in, then."

Sesshoumaru entered the room. He knelt on one of the many satin cushions that women so favored and bowed to Lady Shinsuke.

"What brings you here?" Shinsuke asked as Chihiro offered them another tray of tea.

"A question," Sesshoumaru replied. He wondered how he should ask it. "I have heard from Toshimaru"—he didn't bother to use the honorific—"that you and my mother have agreed to…cancel my betrothal to your daughter."

Shinsuke's eyebrows shot up surprise. She didn't expect him to come all the way just to ask a question like that. Sesshoumaru inwardly berated himself for bothering to ask. He watched as Lady Shinsuke gave him a calculating look and he hated it.

"That wasn't a question," Shinsuke said as she raised her cup of tea to her lips. She gave him a small, mysterious smile. "But, yes, we thought it best."

"You did now, did you?"

"Now _that_ is a question," Shinsuke said with slight amusement. "But yes, we really did think it best. After all, you are obviously infatuated with another and Helen…" Her voice trailed off and she frowned. She remembered her daughter's confession to her—that she loved the youkai lord. Shinsuke sighed. All this time, she blamed herself for what happened between them. If she didn't hide Helen away, then maybe she would have gotten to know Sesshoumaru and they wouldn't be in this little situation right now…

She looked at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at the treetops that were visible from the window. "Why do ask?" Shinsuke asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to hers. "I merely wished to verify Toshimaru's words," he said. He stood up and bowed to her, something he rarely did. "I must leave now," he said. "It is getting late and I cannot entirely trust Jaken with my ward's wellbeing."

**XoXoXo**

"Aren't you sleepy yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

The young miko looked up at him from the algebra book she had been studying. She had a major test tomorrow that accounted for a quarter of her final grade. She had begged, pleaded and asked Inuyasha to allow her to return to her time for at least three days. Inuyasha had protested but, in the end, (with a few good threats and shouts from Kagome and some prodding from Sang) the hanyou relented reluctantly.

Kagome shook her head. She was reading by the light of the campfire. Inuyasha was perched high above the tree they were camping underneath and Sango was sleeping next to her in the extra sleeping bag that Kagome had brought for Sango.

"I have to study," she said, looking up at Inuyasha.

The hanyou jumped down so that he landed next to her. "Jeez," he said as he peered at the book Kagome was studying. "Why do you have to learn all those mumbo jumbo anyway? I mean"—he pried the book from Kagome's grasp—"what kind of spells can you produce with these x's and y's?" He looked at her enquiringly.

Kagome gently took the book back. She knew that Inuyasha was interested in her studies but, of course, he pretended that he wasn't. "These aren't spells, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she buried her face in her algebra book. "These are mathematical computations that can be used to find the value of an unknown factor."

Inuyasha looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Can you use these 'computations' to defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

Kagome gave him a look. She returned her algebra book to her bag and took out her English book. She wasn't particularly good with the subject—she still had a hard time with it. "What's that now?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide the interest in his voice.

"This is English," Kagome said.

"What's 'Engrish'?" Inuyasha asked, with all innocence.

"It's another language," Kagome explained. "We have to learn it because it's somewhat universally used around the world in my time."

"Another language?" Inuyasha asked. "Could you teach me?"

Kagome looked at him, feeling slightly astonished that he would humble himself in this way. She smiled at him. "Of course…after my tests," she said. "Anyway, why do you wanna learn it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Because…I figured that if we learned this 'Engrish', then Naraku won't know what we're planning and saying even if he's spying on us…mind you, with his scent and aura gone, he could be in those very bushes, listening to what we're saying and we wouldn't be none the wiser."

Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha had a point. So many times their plans had faltered and failed because Naraku had been spying on them via Kanna's wretched mirror. Now that she thought about it, it would probably do them all good to learn the language.

"Gee…that's smart, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I didn't know you could think like that"—Inuyasha gave her an angry and annoyed comical look—"but you know what? I'll teach you. I'll teach Sango and Miroku too. That way, we don't have to worry about Naraku spying on us."

"What did you mean by you didn't know that I could think like that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the hanyou asked.

"Did I say that?"

"You sounded like it!"

Kagome switched to English. "Oh, shut up."

Inuyasha looked bewildered. "Dammit," he muttered, not understanding her.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru returned that night to find Rin and Jaken both awake, eagerly expecting him since they were wondering whether or not he would merely check up on them and run off again. He looked at Rin who greeted him. "Sleep, Rin," he ordered. "We are leaving early tomorrow."

"We're leaving without the girl, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, unaware of the effect this had on his lord.

"Don't mention that girl," Sesshoumaru—unbelievably—snapped.

Jaken hastily bowed. "I—I'm sorry if I offended you, milord!" he said hurriedly. "I didn't mean—!" Before the luckless toad could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru aimed a well-placed kick which sent him flying into the trees.

Sesshoumaru sat down opposite them and began his usual brooding. Jaken silently crept beside Rin, who was now leaning against Ah-Un. "Rin," he said quietly, his voice so low that Rin had to lean in to hear him. "This is the first time I've seen Sesshoumaru-sama loose his temper." There had been many occasions when his master lost his temper but he usually kept a cool and calm manner; now, however, was quiet different.

Rin nodded her head in agreement.

**XoXoXo**

Dawn slowly crept over the horizon, waking those who were asleep and bothering those who were awake. Sesshoumaru was part of the latter. He—as always—did not sleep. He sighed and looked up at the stars that were slowly fading out of existence. An hour or so from now, he would have to order Jaken to wake Rin and then they would leave to search for Naraku…

He scowled to himself. Why was it that he couldn't get that wretched girl out of his head? No romantic notions surrounded her, he knew that. Still, he didn't want to leave without talking to her…

Did he miss her? No, he was quite sure. And yet that nagging feeling still remained, clawing at him as though determined to bully him.

As if _he_ could be bullied.

He sighed again. That persisting feeling still remained and this displeased him to the utmost. This was the reason why he had locked away his emotions behind a dam of cold indifference. Emotions made him weak and they distracted him. Several times he wished that he had been born without them and he—though he wouldn't admit it out loud—marveled at Kanna's ability to keep total and absolute control over her emotions.

The fact that the blasted girl had left without _telling_ him was what annoyed him. He didn't mind her leaving, no he didn't. She should have at least _told_ him.

To the east, he could make out the sun as it slowly started to peak over the mountains like some insecure being. He glanced at Rin and Jaken both of whom were still asleep. Jaken was snoring and with every exhalation, a snot bubble popped while Rin was sleeping comfortably beside Jaken, looking innocent and—truth be told—like a little angel.

It didn't look as if they were going to wake up yet.

He stood up. He would go back to the present, he decided. He wouldn't go to Kagome. He would go to her _brother_. The little boy knew how to use a telephone or whatever that was. This in mind, he quietly left the clearing.

After he talked to _her_, surely, the nagging feeling would go away?

He hoped so.

**XoXoXo**

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he gently shook Kagome awake. "Wake up, woman."

Kagome muttered something unintelligible and resumed sleeping, holding a sleeping Shippou in her arms. "Kagome," Inuyasha persisted, shaking her harder.

"Mmm," Kagome muttered.

"Wake up woman!" the hanyou finally half-shouted.

Kagome's eyes snapped awake and met Inuyasha's amber orbs. "Sit!" she said automatically when she found him leaning over her.

The loud crash and the stream of curses awoke Sango and Miroku who both sat up, wide awake. "Sheesh, Inuyasha," Sango said with an annoyed look. "Do you have to go and make all this racket this early in the morning?"

Kagome yawned as Inuyasha sat up with an enraged-annoyed look in his eyes. "What was that for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha bellowed, waking Shippou.

"Why did wake me?" the priestess asked.

"Idiot! Didn't you say you have one of those important eggs-hams today?" he snapped.

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered. "What? Eggs-hams? Oh, right! My exams are today!" She immediately stood up with such speed that Inuyasha could barely follow her with his eyes. She looked at Inuyasha and was silently bewildered that he woke her to remind her of her obligations as a student.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she grabbed his wrist. "If I'm lucky, I can get home, take a bath, change, eat and study and maybe even get to school _on time_!" Before Inuyasha could even protest, Kagome dragged him out of their camp, towards Kaede's village which was not so far away.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "She sure was in a hurry," the monk commented.

**XoXoXo**

"Kagome get on my back," Inuyasha said as he stopped. Kaede's village was not so far away but still, it would be quicker if Kagome rode on his back.

Kagome, who was panting, looked at him gratefully. "Thanks," she said as she mounted his back. Without further ado, they were off. The cool morning wind whipped through Kagome's hair, making her momentarily forget her problems and the slight drowsiness that remained in her eyes.

She glanced up at the sun which was now high above the mountains but still low in the sky. "It must be around six," she muttered. She suddenly felt Inuyasha tense beneath her. "What is it?" she asked as he increased his speed.

"Sesshoumaru's headed in the direction of the well," the hanyou muttered.

"This early?" Kagome asked with slight astonishment. "I wonder what he wants…If he wanted to talk about Helen, surely, he would have told us."

Inuyasha didn't answer as he leaped over a few trees, increasing his speed.

**XoXoXo**

What was he doing?

Sesshoumaru stared at the well's dark depths and wondered if he should do this or not. It would be foolish to waste his time trying to talk to Helen, which, like yesterday's attempt, would be futile. In the distance, he could make out the faint scent of his brother. It seems as if he wasn't the only one who had planned an early morning excursion.

He frowned. Knowing his hot-head brother, Inuyasha would probably, pull out Tessaiga and instead of a morning greeting, the hanyou would bellow that he explain his reasons for being at the well at this time of the morning.

Not wanting to confront his brother at this time, he jumped into the well. Blue light enveloped him and a second later he found himself in the modern era. He didn't immediately jump out of the well. He wondered, for a brief moment, if he should just jump back in and return to the Feudal Era. But no, the nagging feeling still persisted; he reasoned if he could just talk to her, then the nagging feeling would go away, right?

This in mind, he easily cleared the well in one elegant jump and landed right on the creaky steps.

A familiar melody suddenly reached his ears and it was coming from outside. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. That music…he had heard it before. It was a sweet melody, pleasing to the senses. It was almost with eagerness that he slid the door open and stepped out of the well shrine. Light from the early morning sun greeted his eyes, making him blink. Still, he heard the music. When his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, his gaze rested on the source of the melody.

She was sitting on the stone bench beneath the Sacred Tree. She caressed her instrument as she tenderly played it, moving the bow of her violin with a certain grace that gave one the impression that she was playing underwater. She seemed to be thinking. Her eyes had a faraway look in them and he saw that her loose curls gently caressed her neck and shoulders. She didn't seem to notice him; she was lost in the music.

He stepped out of the Well Shrine. "Helen," he whispered.

**XoXoXo**

Helen had certainly given her aunt quite a shock when she showed up early in the morning. Her aunt had not been displeased—in fact, she seemed more than delighted to find her niece back in Japan. Aunt Higurashi had suggested that she rest before she venture forth into the Feudal Era, but Helen had so politely declined saying that she should go. So—after unpacking and doing some of the useless trifles that came with traveling from abroad—she decided to go the Feudal Era. _Now_.

That wasn't the case, however. The moment she had taken a few tentative steps towards the Well Shrine, she had stopped in her tracks. The thought of seeing him again filled her with slight dread, anxiety and excitement. And so, thinking that she needed some sort of diversion from the butterflies in her stomach that demanded her attention, she had decided to sit underneath the Sacred Tree, playing her violin and thinking about what she would say to _him_.

She failed to realize that the door to the Well Shrine had so subtly slid open. She suddenly became aware of someone watching her. She heard someone whisper her name…

She spun around on the stone bench. Her lips parted in surprise and her eyebrows rose. Sesshoumaru was staring at her; there was a look of surprise in his eyes. She stopped playing and placed her violin on the stone bench. She stood up and looked at him. So many emotions surged through her. She felt happy to see him again yet quite nervous.

_Sesshoumaru,_ she thought. _What is he doing here? I…didn't expect to see him so soon…_

Sesshoumaru seemed to have been thinking the same thing. The moment he had heard the music she played, he knew then that she was the one playing. But still, he couldn't believe that she was here…that she had returned…

There was a long silence between them.

**XoXoXo**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the clearing where the well was to find it Sesshoumaru-free. "He isn't here," Inuyasha muttered. He approached the well and sniffed the air. "He was definitely here, though. And it looks as if he's gone through…His scent stops here."

Kagome nodded. "C'mon, then," she said. She and Inuyasha jumped into well and soon found themselves in the modern era.

"He's definitely here," Inuyasha said, jumping out of the well with Kagome on his back and sniffing the air. He sniffed again. There was another scent. A scent of vanilla and wild violets…

"Helen's scent," Inuyasha said softly. "She's here."

Kagome looked at him. Without another word, she and Inuyasha ascended the steps to find the door to the shrine partly open. Just beyond, Kagome could see…Yes, it was Helen. She and Sesshoumaru were staring at each other as if they had just met for the first time. Inuyasha was about to step out of the shrine when Kagome stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's leave them alone and see what happens," Kagome said as she peeked between the gap in the partly open door.

**XoXoXo**

Helen and Sesshoumaru continued to stare at each other, as if hardly daring to believe the other was real. Sesshoumaru snapped out of the momentary stupor. "So," he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. "You have returned."

The sound of his voice made Helen snap out of her reverie. She tried very hard not to cry with the happiness that seemed to flood her. "Yes," she said quietly as the wind rustled between them. "I…I've come back." _Don't stutter,_ she told herself. She gave him a small smile. _I'm not prepared to see him so soon! I thought Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones I'd run into! I…didn't expect to see him…_

He looked quietly at her. He didn't realize that he had actually missed her company, didn't realize that he missed the times when they snapped at each other; he had actually missed the times when she would do everything in her power to annoy or disobey any of his orders…

"Why?" he asked as he took a step towards her. "Why have you returned?"

She smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't care," he said. "I'm just curious."

Her smile faltered for a moment. She seemed to be thinking. "I…I missed everyone," she said very quietly. She looked at his eyes.

"Everyone?" he asked.

Helen looked at him and smiled, her lovely blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight. "Yes," she said softly. "Everyone"—her eyes suddenly locked on his—"I missed my mother…I missed the way Lady Takeida orders everyone around…I missed Kagome, Inuyasha and his hotheadedness; Sango…I even miss Miroku's antics! Then there's Shippou and Kirara…And I also missed Toshimaru"—an annoyed look suddenly came into Sesshoumaru's eyes—"I missed Rin a lot…I even missed Jaken! And I miss…"

Her voice trailed off and she didn't bother to finish. She was about to say that she missed him the most, but thought better of it. Sesshoumaru looked at her, noticing that she didn't include him among those whom she missed. And much to his chagrin, it annoyed him.

He took another step towards her. "Why did you leave?" he asked the question that Helen had been dreading.

She considered him for a moment and remembered the reason why she had left. She had left because she had seen how happy he was with someone else, and she remembered the emotional pain that came along with it. "Why?" she asked softly. "Because…I didn't think that you…wanted me around…I didn't think that you…needed me."

He looked at her. He could have shaken her hard. That was her only basis for leaving him? Humans were fickle. "I see," he said, still staring at her. "I wouldn't have stopped you but…you did not _say_ that you were leaving."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. He minded that she didn't say goodbye? "But you have returned," he went on.

"I told you," she said quietly. "I missed everyone…and…I wanted…to…congratulate you…"

He raised his eyebrows at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him, suddenly going red. "I mean…surely, by now…you and Kagura…" Once again, her voice trailed off and she did not finish.

"Kagura and I are no more," he said flatly.

Helen looked at him, her eyebrows raised, her lips parted slightly in surprise. They weren't married? Helen gave herself a mental kick for being so foolish. Still, amidst the embarrassment that filled her, she felt—there was no denying it—relieved.

"Oh," she said simply.

Silence reigned between them once again. She looked at him and suddenly realized how much she had missed him, how much she had gone through and, much to her annoyance, tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden and unwanted. She was happy to see him again so happy that…she didn't stop the tears from falling.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, wondering why she was crying. But he saw that she was not in tears because she was sad, she was crying because she was _happy_. He had never seen anyone cry when they were happy before.

Helen noted that the silence seemed to stretch before them. _I missed him so much,_ she thought._ I didn't realize how much I missed him…_

And before she could stop herself, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. What was she doing? Why was she holding him? A part of him wanted to push her away but the other part—the part that shocked him the most—wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against him. That part of him wanted to inhale her sweet scent and run his clawed hands through her loose curls, to feel their silken softness as her hair slid through his fingers. He was surprised to find that there was a part of him that held such feelings.

He listened to the latter part. He slowly wound his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. He gave in to temptation and ran his claws through her hair, inhaling her sweet scent of vanilla and wild violets, both pleasing to his senses. He leaned his chin on top of her head and sighed as the wind slowly blew around them.

Helen blushed when she felt his arms go around her waist. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his embrace. She looked up at him. He was looking down at her. And once more he gave into temptation and slowly leaned his face to hers…

"DISGUSTING!" a voice shouted from the Well Shrine.

Sesshoumaru automatically pulled away from Helen who had been thinking along the same lines and let go of him at the same time that he let go of her. Sesshoumaru spun around just as a loud "SIT!" erupted throughout the entire Shrine.

Kagome and Inuyasha were clearly visible through the open gap of the sliding doors of the Well Shrine. Inuyasha's face was close to the floor that one could say that his face had become one with the aged wood.

The miko was towering over Inuyasha, comical fury written in her eyes and said, with comical fury in her voice as well, "You ruined the moment!"

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: Yay! I'm done!**

**Sango: about time.**

**A1969: sorry for the rather long wait…unlucky computer caught a virus.**

**Miroku: review please! -kneels- please review, otherwise she's gonna kill me!**


	30. It's Good to be Back

A1969: I'm back

**A1969: got reviews! So happy!  
Miroku: truly, her happiness is limited to reviews.**

**A1969: shut it monk. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!  
Sango: Hmm…we don't need to tell you that she appreciates them 'cause it's quite obvious that she does.**

**A1969: I don't own Inuyasha, remember that.**

**Chapter Thirty: It's Good to be Back**

**XoXoXo**

"You ruined the moment!" Kagome hissed again to Inuyasha, her head bent low so that only he could hear her.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "You didn't have to ram me so hard into the ground!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him then turned her attention to Helen, who was looking at Kagome with a glow in her eyes. "Helen!" the miko said as she ran out of the Well Shrine.

"Kagome!" Helen cried out as she ran to her cousin and hugged her.

Sesshoumaru watched her, silently wondering why he felt annoyed for the intrusion. Watching as Helen and Kagome exchanged pleasantries, he frowned to himself. He had let his emotions slip. It was something that must not happen again; showing emotions—and love—was a grave sign of weakness, something that his father, giving in to temptation, experienced. He knew that it was so wrong and yet…

Why did it feel so right?

His frown turned into a scowl. It would not happen again, he decided. He would not be called weak, he would not give in to his emotions, and he would not love her…even though he wanted to. He would constantly remind himself that he would never be able to obtain power if he let his emotions take over; for this reason, he strengthened the dam that he had built round his emotions.

And now, Inuyasha had gotten off his feet and was approaching Helen. "So!" Inuyasha said. "You came back, eh? Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"I missed you too, Inuyasha!" Helen said as she disengaged herself from Kagome and flung her arms around him.

"Gak!" Inuyasha said, surprised.

Kagome knew perfectly well that Helen hugged Inuyasha in a friendly way, but she couldn't help but sneak a peek at Sesshoumaru, wanting to see his reaction. To her surprise, he was regarding the scene with an emotionless look in his eyes, a look that seemed to say that he didn't care. _Must be his way of showing that he's jealous,_ Kagome thought with slight satisfaction, not knowing that she was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said as he loosened himself from his assailant's arms. "You don't have to choke me to death!"

Helen smiled at him as she let go. "So," Sesshoumaru said idly as he approached them. "I expect Lady Shinsuke shall die of shock the moment she sees you again."

Kagome, very tactfully, said, "Inuyasha and I'll just be in the house, I have to get ready for those exams!"

Helen smiled at Kagome and nodded. After she and Inuyasha had left, Helen turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "You think she'll be glad to see me?" she asked and to her surprise, he gave her an emotionless, bordering on cold, look.

"How should I know?" he asked indifferently. "You will find out on your own."

Helen's smile faltered slightly and she wondered why he was acting the way he was. "You're not very encouraging," she pointed out.

"I don't strive to be," he said as he went into the Well Shrine.

She stared after him and sighed, wondering what she could have done to incur his indifference. She followed him into the Well Shrine, aware of the cold seeping out of him. "How's Rin?" she asked randomly as she sat on the edge of the well, facing him.

He frowned at her, trying to ignore his desire to draw her to him. "When I left, she was asleep," he said. He descended the steps so that he stood in front of her. "Which is why we must be on our way," he went on, indifference still in his voice. Helen looked at him, there was a funny look in her eyes, as if she wanted to tell him something—and indeed, she wanted to—but she was holding back.

She tilted her head thoughtfully at him, wondering why he was suddenly so cold. His indifference hurt her, but she would not know show it. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to move or will you continue to sit there?"

She blushed. "Sorry," she muttered. She jumped into the well without looking back at him.

He watched as she vanished in a flash of blue light. He sighed and looked into the dark well. His attitude was hurting her, he knew. He did not know of how much she had truly missed him when they had been apart, he did not know that she had wept because of him and yet he knew that he was hurting her. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to hold her but at that same time, he restrained himself, knowing that letting those accursed emotions take over would only mean weakness and the deprivation of the power he had yet to obtain.

He continued to look into the well's dark interior and then he, too, jumped in.

**XoXoXo**

"Helen, is that you?" a familiar voice asked as Helen climbed out of the well. Her eyes adjusted to the light. She blinked and smiled. "Sango!" she shouted happily as she ran to her. Sango herself, equally delighted, ran up to Helen and hugged her.

"We thought Kagome said that you'd left!" the young taijiya said as they let go of each other. She, Miroku and the others had come to the clearing of the well in hopes of catching up to Kagome and Inuyasha when the duo had left without bothering to explain. It was a surprise to find Helen climb out of the well for she had really grown fond of her.

"Well, whaddya know," Miroku said as he, Shippou and Kohaku came into view. "We came here hoping to find Inuyasha and it turns out, we find you."

"Miroku!" Helen shouted as she launched herself at the monk, whose eyes widened in surprise. He glanced at Sango and she wasn't jealous. Indeed, she only gave him a look that said, "_Touch_ her and you're as good as dead."

"So, you've come back, huh?" Miroku said as Helen let go.

Shippou and bounded on the monk's shoulder. "You left without saying goodbye, you know," he pointed out. Helen giggled and held her arms out to Shippou. The young kitsune jumped into them and Helen hugged him.

"Well, that won't happen anymore, I think," Helen said with a smile. She turned to Kohaku and smiled at him, not really knowing who he was, but she knew that he was Sango's brother.

Sango gave Helen a hard look, as if she were studying her. As Shippou freed himself from Helen's arms, she took her aside, out of the others' earshot. "_He's_ the reason why you came back, isn't he?" Sango asked.

Helen looked at her and blushed. "Yes," she said.

Sango gave her that studying look again. "What?" Helen asked.

"Well," the young taijiya said. "I still don't understand why you're still…human."

Helen looked down at the ground. "I found out why," she said quietly. "My mother said that the seal she placed on me will break if I accepted Sesshoumaru as my betrothed…But, she lied to me about the accepting part." Sango gave her a curious look. Helen sighed. "I _have_ to be his mate before the seal can be broken," she said bluntly, accompanied by another violent blush. "It's more than acceptance…" Her voice trailed off.

"Guess I'll never know what I look like after all," Helen said wistfully, thinking of Sesshoumaru's indifference.

Sango was grinning, though. "Don't be like that!" she said. "Listen, we know that Sesshoumaru loves you…I'll bet before winter comes, you'll be married and already a demoness." Her grin widened. Helen sighed then looked at the canopy of the trees, their leaves slowly turning golden, flowing in the soft, cool breeze that heralded the coming of autumn. _Yes,_ Helen thought as she looked around. _Autumn is slowly approaching…then winter, and I bet when it does, Sesshoumaru will grow even colder than he is, his personality mimicking the snow…_

"I don't think so," Helen said, looking back at Sango. She then told Sango of the way Sesshoumaru held her and of his cold indifference.

"He's in denial," Sango muttered. It was what she hated about men. They sometimes masked their feelings to give themselves a sense of power. "Ah, well, knowing Sesshoumaru it'll be a thousand years before he gets over it…lucky you're a demon."

Helen shook her head. "My mother once mentioned that if this human body continued to age, so would my demon one…So I don't have a thousand years…Unless, of course, if the seal was broken."

Sango's eyes widened. "Why did your mother have to go through such extremes?"

"She didn't want me marrying anyone else," Helen said. "And she said it was for my own protection."

Sango sighed. "You'll have to find out how to break the seal, then, without Sesshoumaru," she said. She gave Helen a comforting smile. "I know what it feels like…Kagome knows what it feels like…I guess we're just a bunch of loveless young girls, aren't we?"

Helen smiled at Sango. "When winter arrives," she said, thinking of Kagome's school's winter break. "Kagome won't be going back to school for a while. So it seems as if she'll be spending more time with Inuyasha…sooner or later, you'll be cuddling close to Miroku to keep warm and I'll be the only loveless one around." She thought of Sesshoumaru's cold indifference and winter was more likely to make him even colder.

Sango tilted her head at her. "You really do love him, don't you?" she asked. "And it's more than just a fleeting fancy, I think."

"How can you tell?" Helen asked, her cheeks going a soft shade of pink.

"You hated him at first, remember?" Sango said. "But then, you love him now. Unlike others who only think that they love people but the fact is that they don't."

Helen was silent. Just then, they heard a hiss from Kirara, a slight yelp from Shippou, a gasp from Kohaku and an "Ah," from Miroku. Both girls spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing beside the well, a look of cold indifference on his face as his eyes swept around the clearing, searching for Helen.

Sango and Helen looked at each other and walked back towards them. "Well?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Hurry up, then."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Inu Baka," Helen said, returning to her old and rebellious self.

Sango watched as they left, knowing that Helen was right about Sesshoumaru. "I have a question," Shippou asked innocently. "Why was it when Helen was gone, Sesshoumaru wanted to get her back but now that she's back, it looks as if he doesn't want her anymore?"

"We will never know, Shippou," Miroku said.

**XoXoXo**

Helen and Sesshoumaru continued to walk until the sun was now high in the sky, a sure sign that it was noon. Sesshoumaru could have taken Helen with him and flown, but he did not want to be tempted again and hence, the walk. At the peripheral of his vision, he could see her eyes taking in the scene of approaching autumn. The trees were slowly turning a golden color and the wind was slowly turning chilly.

"So how is everyone?" Helen asked him, trying to break the silence.

"You will find out for yourself," he said. His tone did not encourage conversation and so Helen remained silent.

They walked on for a few more minutes until they came to a clearing where Rin was holding onto Ah-Un's reins, while the dragon chewed on the grass and Jaken was pacing around, wondering where his lord had run off to without even waiting for them to wake.

Rin suddenly spotted them. She blinked, not believing that Helen was there. A smile suddenly broke out on her face. "Helen-san!" she shouted with delight as she let go Ah-Un's reins. She ran to Helen, trampling on poor Jaken as she did so, and launched herself into Helen's arms.

Helen staggered slightly as Rin's weight hit her but she happily wrapped her arms around the little girl whom she missed as much as her mother. "Rin!" she said happily. She knelt in front of the little girl. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Helen-san!" Rin said happily. "But you left without saying goodbye." A sad look came into her eyes.

Helen's smile faltered slightly, hardly noticeable. "Well, it won't happen again," Helen said, hugging Rin again. "I promise."

Rin nodded then pulled away. She pointed to Jaken who, though he didn't show it, felt glad that she had returned for her return meant that his lord wouldn't leave them as much any more. "Jaken-sama missed you too!" she said with a toothy grin.

"What?" Jaken said incredulously. "I never said—"

Helen laughed as she approached him. "I missed you too, Jaken!" and much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, she bent down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. The toad went as red as a tomato, thinking that it was the unsolicited kiss that he had had since his mother.

Helen smiled as she began to pat Ah-Un who, too, seemed glad to have her back. The dragon closed its eyes lazily enjoying the pat that she was giving him. She then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "So…are we going East, then?" she asked. "And I think that it'd be best if we flew and took Rin and Jaken with us."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and didn't say anything else.

**XoXoXo**

Lady Shinsuke spent much time in the tearoom in the garden. It was her favorite place to be, actually. The tearoom was small and circular and all its doors were open so the fresh breeze could come and go as it pleased. Being open also meant that one could take in the full view of the garden. Lady Shinsuke sighed and listened to the stream that gurgled cheerfully along the garden which fed the stone-lined pools where irises and peonies grew along them. She looked at the trees, at their canopies, slowly turning a soft shade of gold as autumn slowly approached.

She sighed. Her thoughts continued to stray to her daughter. Lately, she had taken to burying herself in work to distract herself. There was enough work as it were. She had to make sure that the clan lords were in check. The Eastern Lands—as well as the other three lands—were made up of five ancient demon clans: the Hiyoshige, the Maruwara, the Fumimasa, the Hirokawa and her clan, the Shirogawa. The Shirogawa clan ruled over the other clans and over the whole eastern lands but that did not mean that the others didn't have a say in the matter. Sometimes, she had to endure visits from the clan lords, make sure that they continued to hand in taxes and, most importantly, saw to it that they continued to be loyal to the ruling clan. She had good reason to insure the last. Not one of the clan lords in the entire country—save the West—tolerated women as the head of their clan yet she knew that there were other women who ruled over their clans, much to the annoyance of men.

Her sigh deepened. Without Helen, who was to rule over the Shirogawa clan? Without an heir, power would slip from the Shirogawa and the thought of it made her feel sick. Her clan had held power for a long time: five thousand years. Would all that go to waste because she did not have an heiress? She knew that the other lands had their own share of internal power struggles but there was one clan in particular whom none would dare cross—the Taisho, Sesshoumaru's clan.

Lucky them.

She frowned. Now, she missed her daughter more than ever. Not just because she was the heiress to the East, but because Helen was her _daughter_. She was interrupted from her brooding by a maid who came into the room and bowed.

"Lady Shinsuke, you have a visitor," she announced.

"Who is it? Is it Lord Teruko?" she asked, referring to the head of the Maruwara clan. "Send him away. I do not wish to see any visitors today." Her eyes strayed to the symbol of her clan that was engraved on the wall—a purple iris within an elongated hexagon. Who was going to lead the clan after her? One of her senior retainers? One of the clan elders? One of the vassal families? The idea seemed unheard of and ludicrous.

"Lady, you will wish to see this visitor," the maid, Sadako, insisted. If Shinsuke hadn't been so melancholy, she would have noticed that the maid had a twinkle in her eyes. Indeed, the other servants had it too, for they did not expect this surprise.

"I already told you, I do not wish to see this visitor unless it is Lady Takeida," Shinsuke said stubbornly.

Sadako gave her a small smile. "Then shall I tell Lady Helen to leave, then?"

Lady Shinsuke's eyes widened and she spun around to look at her maid. She did not believe her. Her daughter had left, never to return again…

"You lie, my daughter has left," she said coldly.

Sadako smiled then stepped aside. A young woman emerged in the doorway. Her dark hair falling in loose curls around her face, caressing her shoulders. Her icy-blue eyes twinkling like diamonds. "Helen!" Lady Shinsuke gave a little scream as she stood up and ran to her, embracing her, holding her in her arms. Sadako very tactfully melted away.

"Is it really you?" she asked with disbelief as she pulled away from her daughter and held her face in her hands. "I cannot believe this! I thought you had left."

Helen smiled with unfeigned affection. She was happy to see her mother again. "So did I but…I couldn't stay away," she said.

Lady Shinsuke embraced her again, hardly daring to believe that she was back, that she was here. At that moment, Sesshoumaru entered and watched the scene with nearly a bored expression on his face. Lady Shinsuke turned to him. "You have brought her back!" she said with gratitude. She bowed to him. "I am forever in your debt."

"I did not bring her back," Sesshoumaru corrected. "She came back of her own accord."

Lady Shinsuke still smiled at him. At that moment, the maid entered the room. She bowed low, and then straightened. "Lady Takeida is here to see you, Lady," she said. Lady Shinsuke's eyes gleamed.

"Ah," she said. "Takeida does not know that you have returned. What a lovely surprise this will be." She turned to the maid. "Tell her to come here and not to the castle."

The maid bowed once more then left. Lady Shinsuke then turned to Helen and Sesshoumaru. "Please, sit down," she said indicating to the low, polished, mahogany table. "We will take tea along with Lady Takeida." Then, much to Helen's chagrin, she left the room, leaving her and Sesshoumaru alone.

Helen looked at her mother's retreating back, wishing she wouldn't leave even for a few moments; she then knelt on one of the cushions in front of the table. Much to her surprise, Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her. She knew why—he wanted to avoid looking at her. For a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, they were both tense, trying to ignore each other's presence. _How could he be this cold?_ Helen thought, thinking of the way he held her under the Sacred Tree—had it all been just a few hours ago?

She tried to look sideways at him without giving herself away. He was studying the symbol of the Shirogawa clan engraved on the wall. Trying to dispel the tension between them, she said, "What symbol is that?"

Sesshoumaru let his guard down and looked at her. He resisted the mad urge to pull her to him, to feel her against him; they were so close. Why did he have to sit beside her? "How ignorant of you," he said with slight scorn. "Do you not know that that is the symbol of the Shirogawa clan—_you're_ clan?"

His words and the slight scorn in his voice puzzled her. She tried to hide the hurt he had inflicted for no apparent reason. "Sorry," she said with irony. "Unlike you, I wasn't brought up the way you were, Inu Baka."

He turned his attention away from her. He was angry with himself for harboring these emotions. He knew how to overcome them—he had to be ruthless and he would not be weak. At that moment, Lady Takeida and Lady Shinsuke entered the room. Lady Takeida was delighted to see Helen again and equally delighted to find her son sitting beside her. She voiced this out and Lady Shinsukue—sensing the tension between Sesshoumaru and Helen—turned the talk of conversation elsewhere. She turned to Helen. "From now on, I want you to stay in the castle and not go after Naraku," she said calmly. "You and Sesshoumaru are no longer betrothed and I find no reason why you should continue to spend time with him."

Helen's eyes widened. She didn't know that. To her surprise, she felt disappointed. The moment Lady Shinsuke had said it, Sesshoumaru felt annoyed. He told himself that it was Rin who would miss her company. "But," Helen said. "I have my own score to settle with Naraku and—"

"Nonsense," her mother said. "Sesshoumaru will settle that score for you. And you are to remain here. It is time I taught you about the clans, about the customs and our traditions and other such obligations. If you are to inherit the East from me, it is important that you learn these."

Helen looked at her. She knew that she was Lady Shinsuke's daughter. But to inherit the Eastern Lands! It was not something one could do lightly and Helen decided that she was one of those. "But…I…how will your people react to a human ruling over them?" she decided to exploit this one little fault, hoping to get out of her predicament.

Lady Shinsuke and Lady Takeida exchanged glances. "I will try to break that seal," Lady Shinsuke muttered to herself, berating herself for sending Helen away in first place, thinking it was the most foolish act that she had ever done in her life. She turned to Helen. "From now on, you will stay in the castle." _ While I try to undo the damage I did._

Helen saw that there was no persuading her mother. "Can I at least tell Kagome?" she pleaded. "And Rin?"

Helen thought that she would be denied her request, but to her surprise, her mother nodded. "Very well, be back by tomorrow," she said.

**XoXoXo**

"Nani?" Rin asked with a disappointed look in her eyes when Helen told her. "You're leaving again, Helen-san? But why?"

"My mother wants me to, Rin," Helen said as she watched Jaken bitterly grumbling to Sesshoumaru about Rin's behavior. They had left the Eastern palace now and were resting underneath the shade of an oak tree. The afternoon sun's heat was made useless by the breeze that now slowly turning colder. In a while, she and Sesshoumaru would be going back to Kaede's village, leaving Rin with Jaken—something Jaken disliked.

"Will you visit me, Helen-san?" Rin asked.

"I'm sure I can sneak out somehow," Helen said with a mischievous grin.

Rin smiled, comforted by this, but then she sighed. "Don't you like Lord Sesshoumaru anymore?" she asked, her voice not low. Sesshoumaru, who had been listening ceaselessly to Jaken, found himself staring at Helen out of the peripheral of his vision. Deciding that he should act before he let his emotions take over, he stood up and left their camp.

Helen sighed as she watched him leave. No doubt that he had heard Rin. He was disgusted, she decided. "Rin…" she began. "Aren't you a little too young to even talk about these things?"

"Helen-san, he missed you," Rin said, still trying to dissuade Helen from leaving again.

Helen sighed then turned their talk to the coming autumn, to the kind of birds that would fly for winter. An hour later, Sesshoumaru was back, his face impassive than ever, something Helen noted with dismay. What had she done to anger him thus?

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked. He wanted to take her to Kagome and leave her there but knew he couldn't. He knew that he would have to take her back to the Eastern Lands himself.

Helen nodded and with some foreboding, followed him out of the camp.

**XoXoXo**

"So your mother wants you to stay with her, huh?" Kagome asked. She and Inuyasha had arrived close to dusk. Kagome was in a particularly good mood since she felt that exams actually went well. They were sitting around campfire, far from Kaede's village, beside a river since Inuyasha had immediately insisted that they get a move, having had too many delays already. They were watching as the fish they had caught slowly started roasting. Sesshoumaru kept a good distance away from them, as always.

Helen sighed then nodded. "Yeah," she said. "She said that I have to learn the ways of our clan."

"Clan?" Kagome asked.

Helen nodded. "I don't really know much about it," she admitted.

Kagome turned to Miroku. "Clans?"

"Demon ruling is quite different from the human ways," the monk answered. "To demons, the entire country is divided into four parts—the Eastern Lands, the Western Lands, the Northern Lands and the Southern Lands. Each of the lands is ruled by one clan, but there are still others who have a say in the matter. I don't really know much about it…If you want to find out more, I suggest you ask Myouga or better yet"—he lowered his voice and looked pointedly at Helen—"you can ask Sesshoumaru for us."

Helen looked down and a certain look came into her eyes. Sango elbowed Miroku hard in the ribs. "Ow!" the monk said. Their talk turned to more serious matters, such as how they were going to retrieve the shard from Kohaku's back without endangering his life. At that point, Sango encircled her arms around her brother, as though something would take him away. Looking at the boy, Kohaku, made Helen remember that Naraku had once controlled her.

"Kagome," she said. "Didn't you say that I harmed one of your allies when Naraku was still controlling me?"

"Good thing too," Inuyasha muttered.

"He's fine," Kagome assured. "It was just Kouga. He'll forgive when he finds out why you attacked him."

"You should've hit him harder," Inuyasha muttered again. Kagome gave him a reproachful look.

"Inuyasha's angry at Kouga 'cause Kouga's always trying to take Kagome away from him," Shippou said simply. A few moments later, a sharp cry rang throughout the area.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha muttered curses as he got up and refused to eat his share of his fish, saying that his appetite had been rammed to the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him. Sango caught Helen's eye, reminding the young woman of the talk they had about being loveless. They both grinned at each other and began to eat their fish.

Night had completely fallen by the time they had finished. Kagome had politely offered Sesshoumaru something to eat but he declined without even saying a word.

"I feel sticky," Sango complained as she, Kagome and Helen began to clean up.

"We passed by a hot spring earlier," Kagome said. "Let's go there after we finish…wanna come, Helen?"

Helen nodded, relieved to find an excuse to be away from Sesshoumaru's cold presence. They quickly finished cleaning up and Kagome picked up her backpack. "Sango!" Miroku, lecherous as always, said. "Allow me to guard the three of you! There are demons and unseen dangers in this area that—"

"The only danger in this area is you, monk," Sesshoumaru surprisingly said. Inuyasha looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Ehhh…" Miroku said sheepishly.

**XoXoXo**

"Ahh…I haven't done this in a long time," Kagome said as she eased herself into the soothing hot waters. She leaned against the rocks that gave some privacy. She turned to Helen and Sango. "I can't believe Sesshoumaru told Miroku off."

"It's because he doesn't want Miroku spying on Helen," Sango teased, looking at Helen. They couldn't tell if she was red from the steam of from embarrassment.

"Stop it," Helen said. "You know he doesn't…"

"Helen!" Kagome said. "You have no idea how much he tried to contact you when you were away…don't tell us that he doesn't like you!" Helen was silent so Kagome went on. "I mean…he wouldn't do all those unless he doesn't like you and don't believe that Lady Shinsuke told him to—he's a liar."

Helen sighed. They were silent for a moment, listening to the sound of the crickets chirping, the sound of owls hooting and the soft splash of the water…and a hiss.

"Helen, watch out!" Sango suddenly screamed.

A black colored snake reared its head from one of the rocks, fangs poised close to Helen's neck. She screamed and at the same time, she sat up so that she was knee-deep in the water. Sango quickly stood up, grabbed the towel next to her, reached for her short sword and slashed at the snake's neck, its blood tainting the water red. Kagome was already wrapping a towel around herself and getting out of the water.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, wrapping her towel tighter around her.

"Yeah," Helen said, still in shock. "Thanks."

Kagome and Sango were suddenly silent.

They were staring behind Helen.

Helen spun around, forgetting that she didn't even have her towel, to see what Sango and Kagome were looking at. To her shock, surprise and embarrassment, Sesshoumaru was standing there. She felt her cheeks redden. Sesshoumaru had heard her scream and came running, swift as lightning. He didn't expect to find her…as he found her. He saw the embarrassment that crept up to her cheeks in the form a violent blush as she realized that she was standing knee-deep in the water without a towel. He tried not to really _look_ at her. He forced himself to stare into her eyes. And very uncharacteristically, a small hardly-noticeable red tinge rose in his cheeks.

Helen seemed to have snapped out. She realized that he was still staring at her. Her cheeks grew even redder.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**Miroku: so please be sure to review.**

**Sango: so the author knows that you want her to update.**

**A1969: oh, and thanks to those who reviewed!**


	31. SlipUp

A1969: I'm back

**A1969: Yay! I got more reviews!**

**Miroku: she always loves those reviews…wouldn't trade them for anything, not even a plushie.**

**A1969: would you trade everyone's opinion for a piece of stuffed cloth, Miroku? Nope, I wouldn't, not even if it's a Sesshie plushie.**

**Sango: whoa, those reviews must mean a lot to you, then.**

**A1969: yep! Thanks to those who reviewed! And I'm really sorry for the late update…had other stories that I had to update.**

**Miroku: the author does not own Inuyasha…nor does she own a plushie…**

**A1969: grr…stop reminding me!**

**I think I've found a song for this fic—Just So You Know by J. McCartney! --Sings— I shouldn't love you, but I want to…**

**Miroku: argh! Earthquake!**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Slip-Up**

**XoXoXo**

Helen could have died.

She would have rather died than find herself in _this_ predicament. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who was still looking at her determinedly in the eye. Her eyebrows twitched and the color in her cheeks might as well have been a brand new shade of red.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a second. For the first time in living memory, he actually felt embarrassed. Ah, emotions, how exhilarating they were. Helen, he was aware, was about to die of embarrassment. He tilted his head slightly at her and, in a voice that was barely audible, he said, "My…apologies…" with that, he turned on his heel and walked off.

There was silence for a few moments. And then, Helen let out a long sigh of relief and embarrassment, combined. She slumped into the water, eyebrows still twitching and a feeling of modesty defiled clearly written on her flushed face.

"Helen?" Sango asked.

"Don't…say…anything…" Helen said dangerously as she stood up and accepted the towel that Kagome gave her. "Don't…not…one…word…"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Erm…" Kagome said hesitantly. "At least he apologized…" Kagome could still picture the look that Sesshoumaru had in his eyes. "I mean…Inuyasha and Miroku didn't even bother." She blushed when she remembered that Inuyasha, too, had seen her in such a situation.

Helen suddenly turned to them, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Kagome…didn't I tell you not to _say anything?_" she asked in a honey-sweet voice, her face still an excellent shade of scarlet.

"Eh…right," Kagome said. Then, mimicking the way Sesshoumaru said it, "My…apologies."

**XoXoXo**

Was it his fault?

Was it actually his fault that he had heard her screaming and, reacting to instinct, immediately ran off to see what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into? How could that be his fault? Sure, he didn't anticipate that he would find her…as he found her. He had done the right thing. Sure, he might have had a fleeting glimpse but was it intentional? No, it wasn't. Because, unlike Miroku and, perhaps, Inuyasha, he had manners; he was chivalrous and certainly would not, under any circumstances, stoop down to their level.

So was it his fault?

No, it wasn't.

Still, it was hard to forget the look of pure shock on her flushed face. It was even harder to forget the figure that he thought she didn't possess. Wait, what was he thinking? He shook his head vigorously, cursing himself for the faulty emotions that all males possessed. Power, he constantly reminded himself, it was all about the power. How, he had asked himself a thousand times, was he going to get that if he let his emotions get in the way?

A moment later, he found himself back in the camp where Inuyasha and Miroku where waiting. They, too, had heard Helen scream and was about to rush to the girls' aid when Sesshoumaru, remembering that Miroku was a pervert, had told them he would go and see what all the screaming was about.

Inuyasha, who had heard Helen scream out his brother's name in indignation, knew perfectly well what might have befallen Sesshoumaru and he couldn't help but smirking. So it seemed that even Sesshoumaru had a dark side, or so the hanyou thought.

"So," the hanyou said as soon as he saw his brother. "What kind of trouble did they get themselves into?"

Miroku, who had been told by Inuyasha of his suspicions, only smirked. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and didn't bother to answer. "When you said that _you'll _go and see what the matter was," Inuyasha went on. "You went and _saw_ alright."

Sesshoumaru, who was about to retort, was silenced when Miroku interrupted. "Now, now, Inuyasha," the monk said as he gave the hanyou a reprimanding look. "It's perfectly natural for young men such as ourselves to give in to temptation every now and then. I mean, you couldn't blame Sesshoumaru for what he did. After all, Helen is quite lovely and the way Sesshoumaru acted was perfectly natural."

"I do not stoop down to your level, monk," Sesshoumaru said dangerously, a warning note in his voice.

"Ah, but you just did," the monk went on. "Inuyasha, it seems that I'm not the only danger in this area."

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

**XoXoXo**

"Well, I guess we should get going, then," Kagome said after she, Sango and Helen had changed.

Helen bit her lower lip. She didn't feel like going back there—especially if Sesshoumaru was there. "Er…the moon's quite full, are you sure you don't want to stay and admire it all night long?" she asked, turning to Kagome with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Kagome shook his head. "I feel quite sleepy," she said. "That test just…exhausted me and I feel like I need a long night of sleep."

"Sango, star-gazing?" Helen offered.

"No thanks," Sango said with a polite shake of the head. "I've got to watch Kohaku." She raised her eyebrow at Helen. "You know, you can ignore Sesshoumaru if you want."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helen muttered, cheeks flushing again into that famous and undiscovered shade of red.

"Well, at least it was Sesshoumaru and not Miroku," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Shut it."

"I mean, Miroku would be a lot worse," Sango chimed in. "Well, at least Sesshoumaru apologized."

"I told you not to remind me!" Helen said, rounding on Sango and Kagome who grinned innocently at her.

"Remind you of what?" Kagome asked.

Helen ignored her.

**XoXoXo**

"Sooo," Miroku and Inuyasha, taking the rare opportunity to annoy Sesshoumaru, went on. "What kind of predicament did she get herself into?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the mad urge to kill them in cold blood.

"You must be some sort of peepin' tom dog or something," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said in a mock discipline voice. "How many times must I tell you? It's perfectly natural for young such as ourselves to let temptation take over every now and then. I mean—"

He was cut off from his sentence when a perfectly aimed stone hit him in the temple. Miroku fell to the ground, his eyes in a swirl. "Shut it, Miroku," Sango said as she and the others returned. Sango had another pebble in her hand and she was tossing it up and down, daring the monk to say another word of his practiced lecheries.

Sesshoumaru's gaze immediately strayed to Helen. Their eyes met for a few moments. She blushed and hurriedly looked away, the unfamiliar shade of red spreading rapidly over her face. Kagome, who was seemingly oblivious to her cousin's discomfort, brought out the sleeping bags from her backpack. That her yellow and bulky backpack could carry two sleeping bags was a complete mystery to those who knew Kagome.

"Ah!" Kagome said, turning to Helen. "By the way, I brought this, thought you might want it." She fished out Helen's violin from her backpack and handed it to her.

Helen smiled at her, glad for the distraction. "Thanks," she said taking it from her and beginning to play, her eyes filled with a faraway look, her lips curved into a small smile as she was lost in the music.

"What's she doing?" Miroku asked.

"Shh!" Kagome and Sango reprimanded.

"She looks as if she's somewhere else," Inuyasha remarked, noticing the faraway look in Helen's eyes.

"Somewhere where Sesshoumaru can't see her," Miroku muttered under his breath. Sesshoumaru, however, heard him. Without hesitating, the youkai lord approached him silently from behind and aimed a well-placed kick at the monk's head.

"Argh!" the monk shouted as he pelted forward, his face hitting the ground.

Helen stopped playing and she, Kagome and Sango gave Miroku an annoyed look while Sesshoumaru said, "Fool."

**XoXoXo**

It wasn't long before everyone decided to turn in. Kagome and Helen shared a sleeping bag while Kohaku and Sango shared the other one. Miroku, upon whose head a bump was slowly forming, was leaning forlornly against a tree while Inuyasha was perched high above the monk in the tree's branches. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the branches of another tree, close to Inuyasha's. He, of course, didn't sleep. Though his brother's eyes were closed, Sesshoumaru knew perfectly well that the hanyou was only _pretending_ to sleep.

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh. His gaze slid to Helen who was asleep next to Kagome. His emotions were now raging a battle against him. He could say that he was split in two. There was a part of him that didn't want anything to do with her and there was another part—the part that he found disturbing—that wanted her above anything else, even power. He frowned to himself. He had never been in this kind of predicament before, not even with Kagura, whom, he suddenly realized, he merely had wanted as a trophy…

"Hey Sesshoumaru," it was Inuyasha. The hanyou was awake and he was quietly observing his elder brother from the corner of his eye. "You've been staring at her for quite a while now." There was no taunting tone in his brother's voice, unlike earlier.

Sesshoumaru looked sideways at him, wondering if he would be a fool to tell his brother his troubles. He decided that he would be so he kept quiet, turning his gaze from Helen to the moon above. "You love her, don't you?" Inuyasha persisted. "No matter how much you try to hide it, no matter how much you try to deny it, it's always there, isn't it?"

"Love is for the weak," the youkai lord said coldly, his gaze still fixed on the stars. "It makes one weak. It clouds one's judgment and it only preoccupies you with useless trifles. But then again"—he turned his cold gaze to his brother—"it is alright for _you_ to love, Inuyasha, after all, are you not a half-breed? Surely, with your human blood, you would think that to love is natural."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "If it weren't for love, you wouldn't be here," the hanyou countered. Sesshoumaru—unbelievably—snorted. "You can try to suppress it, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha continued. "You can try to block it. But no matter what you do, you can't get rid of it." With that, he closed his eyes and resumed mock-sleeping, not giving Sesshoumaru the chance to retort.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother and couldn't help feeling that the hanyou was right.

**XoXoXo**

Revenge.

That was the only thing on Kagura's mind as she flew against the dark sky to an unknown destination. She didn't know where she was going, she merely wanted to clear her head and nothing could do a better job than flying high with the wind rushing through her.

She gritted her perfectly white teeth and thought of revenge. Sesshoumaru had spurned her, rejected her, and humiliated her. She gripped the soft edges of her feather tightly. She wasn't angry at Sesshoumaru, no she could never be angry with him, she was angry with _her_. The stupid and pathetic girl who got in the way of everything!

The first time Kagura had seen Sesshoumaru, there was no doubt in her mind that she thought him quite good looking. She didn't like him at first; she planned on using him and, as a result, snuck away from Naraku so that she could see him and offer him bits of information about Naraku. Their meeting in secret had resulted in something and Kagura was the first to admit her feelings for him. How she remembered the day well. She and Sesshoumaru had met in secret because she said she had some information that she thought he could use against Naraku (in truth, she merely wanted to see him). The moment they had met, she blurted out her feelings and much to her surprise, he didn't kill her. Instead, he had drawn her to him and held her tight.

Their relationship had been hard to hide and it was hard to meet him. But they had managed. And now, everything was shattered because of a stupid girl whom she wanted dead. She stopped her feather in midair. Helen had left; she had left without a word and she didn't know where she went. Still, she had a sneaking suspicion that Helen would come back soon enough. If she did return, she could finish her off—_if_ Sesshoumaru wouldn't protect the girl, that is. If he did—and she had a feeling that he would—there was no way she could get her revenge. She was powerful, but she was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru.

Another thought came to her. She wondered, for a brief moment if she should. She placed a hand on her chest, over her heart and felt the steady beating of the organ that had set her free. Now that she thought about, it was because of Helen that she was free in the first place. Still, she wasn't about to back down on her plan to kill her.

She felt her heart beat faster as she thought of her plan. She knew someone who could kill the girl; she knew that someone wouldn't back down. Still, it was dangerous. What if he took her heart back? She scowled. The only thing she feared now was loosing her freedom. Still, she wanted revenge. She debated with herself until the sun slowly rose in the east and the stars vanished.

Kagura made up her mind and turned her feather around.

**XoXoXo**

Dawn was slowly breaking in. As the sun's rays slowly crept over the horizon, Inuyasha opened his eyes from his state of mock-sleep to find his brother gone. Of course, Inuyasha didn't expect him to stay with them the entire night. It was most likely that his brother had gone off somewhere to clear his head. Miroku was the next person to wake up. The bump that Sesshoumaru had so kindly bestowed on his head had slightly swollen but it didn't hurt.

Another hour later, Kagome, Sango and Helen were rubbing their eyes, trying to shake off the sleep demon that threatened to claim them yet again. "It's still too early," Helen muttered, giving in to the sleep demon and ducking underneath the blankets of the sleeping bag.

Kagome smothered a small smile. Helen never was an early-bird. Kagome, herself, wasn't either—that was, until she stared traveling with Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smirked. Without hesitating, both girls pulled the blankets from Helen. "Hey!" she said as she sat up.

"You're far too lazy," Sesshoumaru said as he came back.

Helen looked up at him and glared. "Good morning to you too," she muttered as she finally decided to get up.

**XoXoXo**

They were both silent.

Helen and Sesshoumaru, due to the latter's insistence, had left Inuyasha and the others to return to where Jaken and Rin were. Silence seemed to reign between them for what seemed like an eternity. Helen sighed and tried to ignore the fact that her stomach was reminding her that she had skipped the roasted fish that was supposed to be breakfast. She tried not to think of the fish that Kagome had so generously offered…

"I heard you screaming," Sesshoumaru suddenly, said very quietly, his gaze fixed straight ahead.

"What?" Helen asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

He glanced at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Screaming? But…I wasn't screaming this morning…unless you count Kagome and Sango waking me up," Helen said thoughtfully.

His gaze sharpened. Helen suddenly remembered what had happened last night and went a marvelous shade of red. _Why did he have to bring that up?!_ Helen thought as she felt her cheeks darken. _I swear, he wants me to die of humiliation! See if I don't! _

"You…you don't have to mention that…" her voice trailed off and she looked up at the sky. She would look anywhere, anywhere but at him.

He was silent. He stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were fixed on the sky and he had a feeling that she was doing everything in her power to ignore him. Maybe that could get these foolish notions out of his head. Perhaps, if he just ignored her, these accursed emotions remain quiet. But, he couldn't just ignore her. For some reason, he found that quite difficult, more than difficult, even.

"I mean," she went on as she looked at him. "You didn't mean to…" She was silent again. And, endeavoring to get him to talk, she said, "So, any luck with Naraku?"

He looked at her, glad of another topic. "No."

"I thought you would be looking for him," she said simply, her eyes fixed on the sky again.

_How could I?_ Sesshoumaru thought. _How could I focus on Naraku when I was trying to get you back? _True, when Helen had left him, everything just seemed to slip. During that time, he could think of nothing but how to get her back. That was the main reason why he so detested those emotions of his—they blinded him from doing what he was supposed to do.

"But anyway," Helen went on, not noticing that Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking deep thoughts. "I have a question." She paused for a moment. "How's…how's Toshimaru?"

Sesshoumaru stopped so abruptly in his tracks that one would surmise that he had bumped into a wall. Helen, too, stopped, wondering why he was giving her that look. "Why do you ask?" he asked, feeling an unfamiliar emotion—the same emotion that Inuyasha felt whenever Kouga tried to make a move on Kagome. He felt shocked that he actually felt this way.

Helen raised an eyebrow at him, sensing the annoyance that laced his cold voice. "Well…he was the one who…" she sighed. Toshimaru was the one who had comforted her when she had decided that she would be leaving, he was the one who was there for her when she had been hurt; he was the one she had liked at first so it was only natural that she would ask about him.

"The one who…?" Sesshoumaru, uncharacteristically, insisted.

"He was…he was the one who was there for me when I left, okay?" Helen said, sensing, with amusement, Sesshoumaru's growing annoyance that was only a step away from anger…at his cousin.

The youkai lord inwardly growled. So, Toshimaru had been there for Helen when she had left, was he? He had been there for her, comforted her. How had he comforted her? Had he held her in his arms until her tears stopped? The thought made his blood boil and, despite the fact that he strengthened the dam on his emotions, a burning sense of jealousy seemed to take hold of him. It was with effort that he managed to keep his cold mask on and not turn on Helen with a look on his face akin to a raging bull's.

"He is fine," he said, his voice colder than it usually was. _Though I doubt that he will be for long…_

Helen raised an eyebrow at the colder-than-usual tone in his voice. Then, Sesshoumaru asked a question that made Helen raise both her eyebrows. "Do you love him?" he asked carelessly, almost lazily.

"Wh-what?" Helen asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Do you love him?"

"Why…why on earth are you asking me that?" Helen asked as her eyebrows rose.

"A question cannot be answered with a question."

"Yeah, but it helps sometimes," Helen said pointedly. "Why are you asking me that question?"

Why _was_ he asking her that question? In truth, he himself didn't know why he was asking her that question. It was merely a slip of the tongue. But he couldn't deny that the question had formed itself in his mind when he was feeling, quite unbelievably, jealous.

"Because he feels that way towards you," Sesshoumaru said as he resumed walking.

"What?" Helen asked she increased her stride to keep up with his pace.

"You haven't answered my question."

_Why is he asking me that? In fact, why does he sound as if he's angry with me or something? Maybe he's just upset that I've been delaying his search for Naraku. _"Should I answer your question?" she asked. "I mean, I'm not going to tell you, since the answer is private."

A flicker of annoyance crossed his eyes for a second. "Then it only means that you do," he said, the dam on his emotions dangerously close to cracking.

"What makes you think that?"

"I am not obligated to answer you."

"How would you even know how I feel?" Helen asked, her voice slightly rising. "I mean, you wouldn't know how others feel seeing as you can't feel yourself!"

"You presume too much."

"Well, isn't that what you just did?" Helen snapped. The growling in her stomach only added to her temper.

"No, I was merely revealing a fact."

"What makes you think that I love him?" she suddenly asked, stopping in her tracks.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to her. "If you refuse to follow, I shall leave you."

"Answer my question!"

"Do not raise that voice of yours at me, onna," he warned, his eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think that I love him?" she asked again.

"Because it is obvious."

"You…you…you think you know me?" Helen asked, as she took a step towards him, her temper finally at boiling point. "You don't! You don't know me. So what makes you think that you can say that? For your information, I don't love Toshimaru! Not the way you think I do, at least."

"Oh?"

"No! I don't!" Helen snapped angrily, her temper flaring. "I don't love him because I love you!"

Her eyes widened in shock. She quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands as if she had just uttered a disgusting swearword. A violent shade of red spread quickly across her cheeks as if she were steadily being filled with boiling water.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows in unfeigned surprise. Sure, he had heard her say that she loved him before, but she had never told him that herself. Suddenly, a mad urge to hold her close seemed to take hold of him. He looked at her. She was looking at him and her eyes were still wide, hands still clasped to her mouth. Another feeling seemed to take hold of him—there was no denying the fact that what she said had actually pleased him…actually made him…happy.

_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka,_ Helen thought, angry at herself for the slip-up. _Great! First what happened last night and now this! What's next? Argh! I should've stayed in America! I should've stayed there like a good girl!_

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru said silkily, his eyebrows slightly raised. The dam on his emotions was one tiny crack away from completely bursting…

Helen looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in comical fury at him. "Urgh!" she said angrily. "You are so…so…so…urgh!"

Cheeks burning, Helen turned on her heel and stomped off.

**XoXoXo**

**Miroku: you all know she expects reviews.**

**A1969: yup, reviews, nice, fat reviews.**

**Sango: the author wants to thank those who read and reviewed, by the way.**

**A1969: yup! Thanks! I was feeling a mild case of Writer's Block and the reviews just inspire you, you know.**

**Sango: review, please!**


	32. Broken

**A1969: yay! I got reviews!**

**Miroku: yeah, looks like you did.**

**A1969: thanks a million to those who read and those who reviewed! **

**Sango: aw, she's inspired—that's something a plushie can't bring about.**

**A1969: thanks to those who reviewed again…thanks too, to the reader who sent a pm saying I should update.**

**Chapter Thirty-two: Broken**

**XoXoXo**

Helen could not believe the sudden stroke of bad luck that seemed to have come her way. _First what happened last night and now this! _Helen thought angrily as she stomped away into the forest, hoping to go anywhere, anywhere but where Sesshoumaru was. _Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! Why'd I have to go and say it? What could have made me say it?!_

She was still angry with herself for the slip-up. _And all he could say is 'Oh?' urgh! How mortifying! It would've been alright if he said 'Disgusting', but 'Oh?' Urgh! I could kill myself! _

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. She knew perfectly well that she had to go back to him sooner or later, knew that she had to get to the Eastern lands soon. But how soon was soon? She couldn't face him yet. The fact that she had just managed to blurt out—without meaning to—her feelings for him made her want to scream. Why did she have to go and say it?

She sighed and seated herself gloomily on a log nearby. No, she would not face him yet. She would rather die than face him now. She sighed again and leaned her elbows on her knees and hoped that everything that had happened since last night was only a bad dream.

_But, then again,_ she thought as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hands. _I can't deny the fact that I _wanted_ to tell him…_

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru, truth be told, was more than pleased at what Helen had said to him.

In truth, the moment she had told him, he felt a foolish urge to grin, which was strange and equally disturbing. He let out a sigh as he walked on. He knew perfectly well that Helen would not want to see him yet and he, much to his own surprise, did not want to see her. The moment those three simple words had come pouring from her mouth, his emotions had begun to rage against him, screaming at him and tormenting him. In fact, it took a great deal of his self-control not to simply kiss her when the words had come pouring from her mouth.

Hence, he did not want to see her yet. He had to give his emotions time to calm down. Strange, he had never felt this way, not even in his childhood. He frowned to himself. He was now certain, more than ever, that Helen would be the very thing that would get between him and his goal of conquest. He must not let that happen. He had to regain full control of his emotions, if not…

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's cheery voice snapped him out of his torpor when he entered their camp. Rin ran up to him, a toothy smile on her face upon sight of her father figure. The smile on her face suddenly faltered slightly. "Eh? Lord Sesshoumaru…where's Helen-san?"

"She went for a walk, Rin," Sesshoumaru said idly, as he seated himself underneath a tree, hoping to clear his head of all the foolish notions that suddenly seemed to possess his mind.

Rin, surprisingly, knelt beside him and tilted her head innocently at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said carefully, knowing that she shouldn't be asking. "Are…are you and Helen-san fighting again?"

Sesshoumaru, who had been looking up at the sky, turned his attention to Rin. His eyebrows slightly rose. "No, Rin."

"But…why isn't Helen-san here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl insisted.

Sesshoumaru inwardly wondered how Rin had suddenly come to asking questions. "Rin, haven't I said that she has gone for a walk?"

"Yes, but why?" the little girl persisted.

"She wishes to clear her head." _And I wish to clear mine as well…_

Sesshoumaru was saved from Rin's interrogation when Jaken, whose timing could not have been more perfect, screeched, "Rin! Stop bothering Lord Sesshoumaru! Can't you see that he wishes to rest?"

"But, Master Jaken," Rin began.

Jaken tugged Rin's hand and began grumbling as was his preferred hobby. "Lord Sesshoumaru wants to rest, can't you see that?"

"But—"

"No buts!"

Sesshoumaru listened, amused, as Rin and Jaken began arguing like two siblings. After a moment of listening, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the sky and sighed deeply. He frowned to himself. Why was it that when he thought that he loved Kagura, he had made no attempt to get rid of his 'emotions' for her? He sighed. He knew why. Deep down, he had already known that he merely wanted Kagura as a trophy since having her with him seemed like some sort of small victory against Naraku.

Helen was a different matter. He admitted, silently and unwillingly, that she actually made him feel emotions that he had thought he was perfectly immune to. He had to get rid of those emotions somehow, but how? Another sigh escaped him as a sparrow darted across the sky.

Getting rid of his feelings for her, he knew, would be a challenge.

**XoXoXo**

"Did you notice how reluctant Helen was to leave with Sesshoumaru this morning?" Sango asked Kagome. Both of them were kneeling beside the stream, refilling empty plastic bottles with water.

"I did," Kagome said quietly. "Helen looked as if she would rather die than go with him." She lifted the bottle she was refilling out of the stream and promptly twisted the cap on it.

"I really don't get those two," Sango muttered as she too twisted the cap of her bottle closed. "I mean, when she was gone, Sesshoumaru acted like a dog deprived of game. He tried to get her back and now that she's back, he acts as if he didn't want her."

"He's stubborn," Kagome muttered as both she and Sango stood up. "I mean, it kinda runs in the family, don't you think? The only difference between him and Inuyasha is that Sesshoumaru denies his emotions because he doesn't want anything to get between him and power and Inuyasha…"

"Is just stubborn," Sango finished as she and Kagome began making their way back to their camp.

"I just wish Sesshoumaru would get off his Trojan horse and tell her how he feels, at least," Kagome muttered. "Why are men such jerks?"

"It's one of nature's Great Mysteries, I'm afraid," Sango offered as they entered their campsite.

"What took you so long?!" Inuyasha bellowed as soon as he saw Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha, we were only getting more water," Kagome said with a slightly apologetic tone in her voice. She knew why Inuyasha was angry with her—she had not asked his permission to go and get more water. "Besides, we weren't gone for long, were we?"

"Bah!" the hanyou said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she placed the two bottles of water into her backpack. Sango left her side to check on Kohaku who was chatting animatedly to Miroku about the monk's past escapades with women—a topic that should not, in Sango's opinion, reach her brother's ears.

"You should ask permission before you leave, at least," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Kagome, who had been fumbling with the strap of her backpack, suddenly looked up. "Why?" she asked, feeling slightly rebellious, which had been the scourge of the Higurashi family for generations. "I don't have to ask your permission for everything, do I?"

"You have to," Inuyasha said, unaware that Kagome was feeling irked.

"Why?"

"So I'll know that you're not in trouble," the hanyou replied.

"Ah," Kagome said in a mock understanding voice. "So you're saying that I don't know how to take care of myself—you're saying that I'm weak?"

Inuyasha, who, by now, had noticed the tone in Kagome's voice, grew annoyed. "I'm not saying you're weak…I'm saying that you should tell me where you go!"

"No! You're saying that I can't handle myself!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and rolled their eyes in a bored way. Kohaku leaned towards his sister and asked, "Why do they always fight, aneue?"

"It's a mystery, Kohaku," Shippou answered for Sango.

"Fine! You're weak!" Inuyasha said, his patience finally obliterated. "You're weak! I admit it!"

Kagome was fuming, Inuyasha was glowering and, soon enough, a loud voice screeched throughout the campsite, "SIT!!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground with such force that a few leaves fell from the nearby trees. "You're so…so…overbearing!" Kagome said begrudgingly as she turned on her heel and left the camp.

"Leave it to Inuyasha to make Kagome leave," Shippou said dully.

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed again as she stared up at the sky. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, on that log, berating herself again and again for the slip-up. She wondered how many more episodes like that she would be able to withstand. She closed her eyes and leaned against a tree that was growing serenely behind the log she had been sitting on.

In a way, her going back to the Eastern Lands, though she really didn't want to, was a blessing in disguise. In the East, she would be far from Sesshoumaru, which would be quite a relief. Another sigh escaped her. How many times had sighs escaped her since she first came to the Feudal Era? She really didn't know, but she seemed to sigh whenever she thought of that aloof, aristocratic, idiot.

She knew perfectly well that he didn't care about emotions, knew perfectly well that he didn't give a single thought about how she felt. He was a cold block of ice. _Living, breathing, block of ice,_ Helen thought grudgingly. _He's so arrogant, not a single word of criticism pierces that icy surface of his…Why'd I have to like him anyway? I mean…I used to like Toshimaru…Sometimes I wish I never met Sesshoumaru…but…I know if that wish does come true…I'd be even more wretched than I am now…_

She let out a low whistle, keeping her eyes closed as if trying to close herself off from the world. _He's arrogant, aloof, indifferent, cold and ruthless. If that's the case…why do I love him?_

The question formed itself in her mind but she immediately discarded the thought. _I love him…but he doesn't feel the same, walking block of ice._

_Are you sure he doesn't feel the same?_ a tiny voice whispered in her head. _You never know what he's feeling, what he's thinking, so how could you deduce that he doesn't feel the same?_

_He doesn't,_ Helen thought, answering herself. _That much is obvious. Besides, he doesn't have emotions at all. He thinks emotions are beneath him, pompous jerk._

_You can call him whatever you like,_ the nasty voice said again. _But you can never change the way you feel about him, can you?_

_Shut up,_ Helen thought. She suddenly opened her eyes and blinked. _Great, Sesshoumaru's got me arguing with myself…_

"I must be going crazy," Helen thought, voicing her final thoughts aloud.

"Who's got you going crazy?" a feminine voice asked.

Helen stood up and spun around. "Kagome!" she said as soon as she caught sight of her cousin. Kagome stumbled from a few clumps of bushes and straightened up, giving Helen a sheepish grin as she did so. "Kagome!" Helen said again as she approached Kagome. "What're you doing here?"

Kagome smiled and looked around as though determined to find something. "Erm, I was about to ask you the same thing," the miko said simply. She looked around again.

"What're you looking for?" Helen inquired.

"Well, what're you doing here on your own?" Kagome asked. "I thought you left together with Sesshoumaru." Just hearing the name said out loud by someone else was enough to make Helen blush.

Helen sighed then sat back down on her log. Kagome followed suit and sat next to her. "Well, if you must know," Helen said bashfully. "I had to get away from him."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

To her surprise, Helen went a brilliant shade of red. "Well…I…I didn't mean to…it was a little slip," Helen muttered.

"What was a little slip?" Kagome pursued.

Helen looked shiftily at Kagome. "Well, we were fighting," Helen said, "about…about Toshimaru. I asked him how Toshimaru was and well, he got, I don't know, he suddenly got angry with me or something and he asked me if I loved Toshimaru and I told him I wouldn't answer him then he said that I obviously did. I lost my temper with him and blurted out—Kagome, I didn't mean to—I blurted out that I didn't love Toshimaru because I loved him." She had said all of it very fast.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You said that you loved him?!" the miko asked in an awed voice. Helen went even redder. "Then what'd he say?" Kagome added.

"Oh?" Helen said.

"What'd he say?" Kagome asked with the air of a patient teacher asking a question again from a five year-old.

"Oh?" Helen groaned, burying her face in her hands in humiliation. "That's what he said! He merely said 'Oh?'"

"Hopeless," Kagome said.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru could not understand why he could not stop thinking about what she had said. Why, he asked himself for the umpteenth time. Could he not stop dwelling on her words?

_I don't love him because I love you!_

Her words reverberated through his mind and, once more, he found that he suddenly wanted to grin. He growled to himself. He should not even be thinking about what she had said! The proper thing to do would be to discard the whole incident and, better yet, discard her feelings for him. He should not, he reasoned, allow himself to love her.

As soon as the thought seared his mind, his emotions raged against him. If there was just a way to get rid of these thoughts and feelings, he would gladly take it. As he said often enough, love made one hopelessly weak; it blinded you to what you were supposed to do and he was quite certain that if he gave in to his emotions, ultimate power and conquest would be as unobtainable as the moon.

He growled again. He had discovered—to his horror—that he had been close to giving into his feelings the moment he held her underneath the Sacred Tree. Why did he even hold her? Why didn't he just simply push her away?

_Face it,_ a nasty voice—presumably coming from the part of him that wanted to give in—said. _You want her, don't you?_

_No. To do so would make me weak, which I have no intention of being._

_-Liar, you want her, admit it. _

As if the answer required physical effort, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in a weary way. _Fine, _he thought grudgingly._ I more than want her…but I must not feel this way. My goal lies in conquest, not the chivalrous escapades of lovers._

Hence, he would do everything in his power to gain complete control of his emotions which were now raging a battle against him.

**XoXoXo**

"Hurry it up, you snails!" Kouga shouted out as he ran, fast as the wind, ahead of Hakaku and Ginta.

"Kouga! Wait up!" Ginta shouted, panting with the effort of running. _Even demons have their limits, _he thought as he felt that the stitch at his side was about to burst.

"The wolves are tired!" Hakaku shouted. He turned to Ginta who was running alongside him. "It's a miracle that he can still run as fast as if he's still got Shikon shards!"

"The…fact…that…that…weird girl," panted Ginta, running with effort, "…stole…his…shards…only…makes…him…want…to…find…Naraku…faster!"

"I…wish…he'd…SLOW DOWN!" Hakaku shouted the last words, hoping that Kouga would listen.

Kouga, who found life without his Shikon shards frustrating, slowed down and stopped, glaring at the two wolf demons who panted up to him, followed docilely by their pack of wolves. "I swear," Kouga muttered angrily as he pouted and crossed his arms. "You're not wolf demons, you're snail demons!"

"Kouga," Hakaku said, flopping down on the grass. "We're tired!"

"Just because some girl stole your shards doesn't mean you have to take it out on us!" Ginta said as he leaned against a tree.

"Shut it!" Kouga snapped. He growled in frustration. _Ever since that damn girl stole my shards, I've been slower. Darn! When I find that girl, I'll kill her! I swear!_

"Fine," Kouga muttered. "We're resting…not too long, though."

"Thank you!" both his companions said as they closed their eyes and leaned their heads on their arms.

Kouga sighed. One of the wolves approached him and he scratched it lazily behind the ears. The wind blew and a familiar scent caught his attention. "This scent," he muttered as he stood up.

"What scent?" Ginta asked, opening one bleary eye.

Kouga sniffed the wind. "It's…it's…that girl!" he said with sudden realization. "It's that girl who stole my Shikon shards!" The wind blew softly and another scent reached his nose. "Kagome's with her!"

**XoXoXo**

Kagura could not do it.

She could not risk the freedom that she had long dreamed of for mere revenge. Helen was not worth her freedom, she had decided. Still, the feeling of revenge lingered and could not be placated. So, she had done what others before had long done. She sought out someone who had a grudge against Helen. It was hard to find someone who was angry with that wench. Sesshoumaru was out of the question as were Inuyasha and Miroku.

Racking her mind, she remembered that Helen had stolen Kouga's shards and Kouga was still enraged because of it. She had long since known that Helen had come back. She had been keeping an eye on her, always manipulating the wind so that she remained downwind and undetectable to Sesshoumaru's nose.

She had thought that she would never find an opportunity to put her plan into action. But suddenly, this stroke of luck had come her way. Helen had left Sesshoumaru's side in a righteous temper. All Kagura had to do was to find Kouga and blow the wind with Helen's scent towards him.

Watching from behind a tree as Kouga ran off, a nasty smile crept across Kagura's lips.

**XoXoXo**

"It just goes to show you, doesn't it?" Helen said as soon as Kagome told her the reason why she left Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are truly brothers…the way they behave…"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go back to Inuyasha now," she declared.

Helen stood up. "You go on then," she said. "I'd rather die than face Sesshoumaru now."

Kagome smiled at her. "You know you'll have to face him sooner or later."

Helen was silent. The wind suddenly blew hard. "What gives?" Kagome muttered, turning around just as a miniature tornado blew towards them. A moment later, the tornado blew itself out to reveal a young man whose hair was in a ponytail. "Kouga!'

The wolf demon did not return Kagome's greeting. Instead, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and drew her away from Helen. "Hey!" Kagome said. "Kouga, what're you doing?"

"Get away from her, Kagome!" Kouga said, glaring at Helen.

"Wh-what?" Helen said unnerved. Then it hit her. "Wait…you're Kouga?"

"Don't act as if you don't know!" Kouga angrily charged at her, his fist aimed towards her head.

"Gah!" Helen rolled over to one side to avoid Kouga. She skidded on the ground, grazing her knee.

"Kouga, stop!" Kagome called out. Kouga, however, was not listening. He quickly spun around and made a beeline for Helen. He tried to kick her but she managed to dodge it, falling to the ground as she did so.

"Kouga!" Kagome called out again.

Helen stood up. "Wait, you don't understand," she said.

"What don't I understand?!" Kouga raged. "You stole my Shikon shards! You gave them to Naraku!" He lashed out at her with his fists with such speed that Helen was taken by surprise. Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she realized that Kouga's fist was aimed towards her head. Before Kouga's fist could make contact, however, Kagome quickly pushed Helen aside, receiving the full blow to her elbow. The impact swept Kagome off her feet, sending her crashing against a tree.

Kouga's eyes widened in shock as the rage inside him slowly calmed down. "Kagome!" he said with worry. He was not the only one who was worried. Helen looked frightened out of her wits, feeling fearful for her cousin. "Kagome!" Kouga said as he gently held Kagome in his arms. The miko was sitting up gingerly. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"It's…it's alright," Kagome said, shuddering at the pain in her elbow. She had a nasty feeling that a giant bruise was forming in the spot where Kouga had hit. She rolled up the sleeve of her blouse and found, without surprise, that a black bruise had formed on her elbow and a good part of her forearm. "Nothing's broken, I think."

Relieved, Kouga stood up and turned his attention to Helen. "You!" he roared. "You made me do this to her!"

Helen, who had been unnerved at Kagome taking the blow of Kouga's fist for her and feeling thoroughly guilty about it, snapped out of her shock. "Me?!" she snapped. "Me? I was trying to explain to you! I'm not an incarnation of Naraku nor do I work for him either!"

"Yeah right!"

"Kouga!" Kagome said forcefully. "Helen's my cousin!"

Kouga looked as if someone had clubbed him on the head. "Wh-what?"

"She's my cousin," Kagome said as she stood up, gingerly holding her bruised left arm with her right arm. "Naraku was controlling her—that was why she stole your shards."

Kouga was silent. "Bastard," he hissed, after several minutes of silence. "He's despicable."

"He is," Helen said quietly as she carefully approached Kagome to see to the extent of her injuries.

"I'm fine," Kagome assured Helen. "It's just a bruise."

Kouga, who looked and felt guilty about his rashness, looked at Helen. "I'm sorry," he muttered, feeling ashamed. "I should've listened instead of charging head on like that."

"It's alright," Helen assured. "The important thing is that Kagome's alright and we've smoothed things over."

Kouga nodded. "Pathetic," a voice said, coming from the trees.

"I know this voice," Helen said with annoyance. They spun around just as Kagura emerged from the trees. "Kagura!"

"Very pathetic," Kagura said again, looking at Kouga. "And here I thought you would be able to get rid of her—how very wrong I was."

"What're you saying?" Kouga snarled.

"I set you up," Kagura said simply, fanning herself with her fan. "It's as simple as that."

"Why?" it wasn't Kouga who asked, it was Helen. Her eyes were narrowed and her fists were clenched. "Why did you set this up?"

"Why?" Kagura suddenly asked, sounding bitter. "Why?! As if you don't know! Yes, you! I want you dead, you idiot girl, isn't that obvious? You ruined everything! You took away the one good thing in my life—you took away Sesshoumaru!"—Kouga looked strangely at Helen, wondering what Kagura was talking about—"You took him away from me!"

"I did not," Helen said. "He doesn't want me, he wants no one."

"Silence!" She waved her fan at Helen and sent a barrage of her wind blades at her. Kouga quickly lifted Helen in his arms and carried her to one side. In his haste to make amends, he failed to notice that Kagome was still standing weakly behind Helen…

"Kagome!" Helen shouted in shock as the wind blades hit Kagome.

Kouga's eyes widened as the miko screamed in pain. The wind blades tore through Kagome, hitting her flesh and spilling blood. Kagura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kagome had not been her target. Ah, well…

"You!" Kouga snarled as he charged towards Kagura.

While Kagura and Kouga engaged each other in combat, Helen approached Kagome, who was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. "Kagome?" Helen said, kneeling beside her. "Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes were closed, her breathing labored. Helen instinctively placed her fingers on Kagome's neck, searching frantically for a pulse. There was a pulse, but it was pathetically weak…

Kagome was dying.

Helen suddenly felt rage build up within her. A sudden desire for revenge burned within her veins, setting her blood on fire. A demon seemed to awaken within her, craving for the blood of the one who had done this…

"Fujin no mai!" Kagura shouted, sending the accursed wind blades at Kouga. Kouga easily dodged Kagura's attack. Both of them suddenly stopped—they felt it. A strong build-up of demonic energy permeated the air. They spun around to see where the monstrous rise of youki was coming from.

Kagura's eyes widened in shock the moment she saw Helen. The young woman's hair blew back as if caught in a breeze. Her hands were clenched menacingly; the nails were replaced by the sharp claws of a daiyoukai. The color of her hair lightened to a golden shade and her eyes were slowly turning sliver…

_No!_ Kagura thought with dread and dismay. _She's…she's broken the seal!_

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: this is it for now.**

**Miroku: you all know what to do.**

**Sango: we've been telling you since the beginning.**

**Miroku: review please!**

**A1969: once again, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! Your reviews mean much more to me than gold and I'm not just saying!**


	33. Sesshoumaru's Battle

**A1969: holy guacamole! It's been ages since I last updated!!**

**Miroku: kept them waiting, didn't you?**

**A1969: erm…yeah, I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I've been busy and all…**

**Sango: don't let it happen again.**

**A1969: sheesh, you sound like my mom. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the late update. Oh! And by the way, has anyone seen the ending to the Inuyasha manga?! It's sooo nice! All hail Rumiko-san!! Well, for those who haven't read it yet, your missing half of your life. I won't give out much except that everyone's favorite aristocrat is still conveniently single –sniggers-**

**Miroku: ahem…**

**A1969: oh right!! Hehe. I don't own Inuyasha! To make it up for you, enjoy this long chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Sesshoumaru's Battle**

**XoXoXo**

Not good.

Those were the two words that first flashed across Kagura's mind as she watched—with a horrible feeling in her stomach—Helen. The young woman's hair was gently blowing back as if in a breeze, its color becoming an appealing shade of golden honey, her nails were growing longer and curving into talons; the colors of her pupils slowly lightened until they became a shimmering silver color. She bared her fangs menacingly at Kagura, all control lost.

_She…she…_Kagura faltered, not knowing what Helen was capable of. That plus the fact that she didn't have the slightest ounce of control over herself made her blood turn to ice.

Kouga himself was equally stunned. He was holding Kagome in his arms, but his eyes were not on the mortally injured miko for once. Forgetting that Kagura was an enemy, he turned to her. "What…who…is she?" the wolf asked as he watched Helen growl menacingly at them. It would have been funny had it not been for the fact that she seemed so out of control.

"Her true demon form," Kagura muttered. "She must've broken…But I couldn't imagine why…how…"

Kouga eyed Helen wearily. She was inching slowly towards him. "She doesn't have a single ounce of control over herself," he said, to no one in particular.

Kagura only tilted her head slightly in Kouga's direction and slowly opened her fan. Helen didn't have any control. Though she was stronger than Kagura, her powers were wasted if she didn't have a single ounce of control in her…

_Killing her ought to be fun,_ Kagura thought.

**XoXoXo**

"You do not realize how happy I was to see that she had returned," Lady Shinsuke was saying to Chihiro. The two of them were alone in the tea room. Lady Shinsuke sat down on the floor, holding a cup of tea in her slender hands. Her eyes held a new gleam in them. She was no longer the sullen Lady of the East a week ago. She seemed much more—well, if not bubbly—cheerful than she had been before her daughter came back.

"I can see it clearly in your eyes, milady," Chihiro said with a respectful bow of the head before she talked. "I, too, am happy to see your daughter has returned. Now, her marriage to the Western Lord can continue, ne?"

Lady Shinsuke was somber. She was silent for a few minutes. "I am afraid not," she said finally, after a few moments' pause.

"Permit me to ask why, milady?" Chihiro inquired.

Lady Shinsuke blew on the tea and took a sip. "Well," she said as she set the cup on the table in front of her. "Lady Takeida and I have had a little chat and agreed to annul their betrothal."

"Why?"

"They do not love each other," Lady Shinsuke replied. She paused for a moment. "I am sorry—Sesshoumaru does not love her, it seems."

Chihiro raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow. It never mattered whether or not the two parties in a betrothal were in love—they were usually married off without feelings of affection to strengthen family ties and alliances. Chihiro, who had lived in the palace since she had been an infant, was incredulous.

"Milady, surely that never mattered?"

"It does matter," Shinsuke said. She stared out at the veranda. "It always matters…always…"

They were both silent, Lady Shinsuke thinking of her deceased husband and Chihiro thinking that the whole thing—not marrying because there was no love—was quite idiotic.

Lady Shinsuke suddenly stiffened. A shiver ran through her. She closed her eyes for a moment. Something was wrong. Frantically, she sent her mind out to her daughter. There was something horribly wrong…

She opened her eyes and saw what Helen was seeing—two demons standing in front of her. One of them was a demon she did not recognize but she realized that the girl he was holding in his arms was none other than Kagome, the priestess whom Helen loved like a real cousin. The other demon—a demoness—she instantly recognized with a jolt of anger. It was Kagura, Naraku's incarnation.

Shinsuke snapped out of her trance with another shudder. "Milady?" Chihiro's concerned voice was the first thing she heard as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. "Milady, are you alright? Shall I send for the physician?"

"No," Shinsuke said as she stood up with such speed that Chihiro stared. She dashed out of the veranda. "Wait, milady!" Chihiro called out. "Where—?"

But before Chihiro could finish her question, Lady Shinsuke had transformed and flew off.

**XoXoXo**

_Why don't you want her?_

Sesshoumaru's mental argument with himself had not ended.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the voice in his head.

_Come on…we both know that you've wanted her since you saved her from Yamimaru…_

_-Silence._

_You can't tell me to shut up, I'm you, remember?_

Sesshoumaru was silent.

_Here's what you're gonna do…You're gonna tell her how you feel, the moment she gets back._

_-Why should I?_

Maybe this voice was what humans called their 'conscience'.

'_Cause you love her and if you don't tell her, Toshimaru will do it first…and we both know that Toshimaru _always_ gets what he wants._

_-I do not love her…_

_Mm…then why do you feel insane at the thought of Toshimaru getting her?_

_-Unlike humans and certain demons, jealousy is beneath me._

_Riiight…_

_So, let's say you walked in on them kissing…?_

A burning sense of jealousy seemed to sear through him as the hated image filled his mind.

_Ah, I thought so._

_-Silence._

_Inuyasha was right, you know. You can try to suppress it, you can try to deny it, but it's always there, Lord Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru shook his head vigorously to clear it of the thoughts that had so plagued him. He looked at Rin, who was busy trying to persuade Jaken to wear a wreath of flowers that she had made especially for him. Sighing, he stood up and left them, not bothering to tell them that he was leaving. It was his pure intention to find Helen and bring her back to Lady Shinsuke. He was quite aware that it was past noon; she had been gone far too long, in his opinion.

_You're worried about her, aren't you?_

_-No. Why should I?_

_Because you like her, don't you?_

_-No._

_Liar._

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Was this some kind of crazy mental consciousness that just refused to shut up? No. It was a part of him that just refused to keep quiet.

_You're worried about her, admit it._

_-Naturally. I am responsible for her safety, and seeing as she is Lady Shinsuke's daughter…_

_Don't give me that Lady Shinsuke reason. You want her and you know it! You're just afraid to actually love her, aren't you?_

_-I fear nothing._

_Oh? Then why do you hesitate? If you're not afraid of anything, then make your move._

_-I have no intention of doing so._

_Really? Well, you and I know perfectly well that Toshimaru wants her and what that mongrel wants, he usually gets._

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself as the mental battle continued to rage inside him. Ever since he had met Helen, she had caused him nothing but the greatest discomfort and yet, he couldn't deny that he didn't regret it…

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Up ahead, he could feel a rise in youki, unfamiliar youki…

His nose picked up a familiar scent in the air and his eyes widened in shock.

He quickened his pace and ran.

**XoXoXo**

"Fujin no mai!" Kagura shouted, sending a barrage of wind blades against the demoness who charged towards her, claws flexed. Helen instinctively held her arms in front of her face to protect herself from the wind blades which sliced through her flesh, sending flecks of blood flying in all directions. Helen only snarled even more menacingly at Kagura.

_What's going on? _Kagura thought as she watched Helen with narrowed eyes. _I hit her full force and yet she continues to attack as if a breeze just blew by!_

Kouga, meanwhile, was holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms, her head resting on his knee. He himself didn't know the full story, but he wasn't stupid enough to not know that the girl, Helen, had lost control.

And now, she might just die.

Kagura's eyes were still fixed on Helen, her gaze sharp. She opened her fan. It was best to kill her as quickly as possible. Of course, killing her now—when she was so deranged—wouldn't be exactly getting her revenge but killing Helen would work just fine. She held her fan in front of her and, much to Kouga's chagrin, it turned black.

"What the—?" he muttered, eyeing the blacker and sleeker fan that Kagura held.

"Shocked?" Kagura asked, looking over her shoulder to look at Kouga's astonished expression. "Naraku wasn't as useless as he seemed—this is a new power that he granted. My fan is now capable of producing miasma."

"Disgusting," Kouga snarled. "You intend to poison her?"

"I already have," Kagura said with a grin as she looked at Helen, whose breath had now become a pant. "When I hit her with my wind blades, I sent miasma into her bloodstream. Her death will be slow and painful, just as yours will be wolf."

Kouga growled at Kagura. If only there somewhere he could leave Kagome, somewhere safe. That way, he could find a way to help Helen…

Kouga shifted his attention from Kagura to Helen. The inu demoness did look a little shaky. Was the miasma taking effect? It was hard to tell.

Helen's silver eyes were narrowed at Kagura, looking insane. "It'll be much kinder for me to end your life right now," Kagura said softly. "You won't have to suffer—and trust me, with the miasma in your bloodstream, the pain will be excruciating." She raised her black fan and pointed it at Helen. "Ah well, goodbye, Helen."

"No!" Kouga shouted.

"Fujin—!"

But before Kagura could finish her prey off, a streak of green light appeared almost out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Kagura's wrist. The wind witch's eyes widened in shock and in pain. Instinctively, she released her fan, which fell to the ground with a clatter. The whip of light retracted itself from Kagura's wrist and back to its source, leaving her wrist bleeding.

Kagura spun around.

"Sesshoumaru," she snarled menacingly. "Come to save the girl?"

Kouga eyed the youkai lord who walked out of the shadows as quiet and undetectable as if he were a part of it. Sesshoumaru's eyes were indifferent and cold as always but Kouga could see, just beneath the surface, the rage hidden beneath.

Sesshoumaru's gaze swept around the clearing, ignoring everyone else, until he found person he had been seeking. He inwardly raised his eyebrows. She was not what he expected her to be. For one, he didn't expect her to look so deranged—snarling and growling. For another, he didn't expect her to look…pleasing. The afternoon sun glinted softly off her golden locks and her silver eyes seemed to shimmer. Her scent had not changed and he could see her that her skin—though she was splattered in blood—was a smooth alabaster color with the faintest hint of pink beneath.

He pulled his gaze from her and turned to Kagura, who was regarding him wearily, her fan, which she had retrieved when Sesshoumaru had been preoccupied with observing Helen, clutched tightly in her hand.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"What?" Kouga asked, incredulous. "You're letting her go?!"

Kagura herself eyed her ex-lover wryly. What was he playing at? Why was he letting her go? Why wasn't he going to kill her?

"Lady Shinsuke is on her way," Sesshoumaru warned. "She will most assuredly kill you without a moment's hesitation."

"And you're not going to do the same thing?!" Kouga snarled.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. Kagura narrowed her eyes and pulled out her feather with such speed that her hand appeared blurred. Quick as a flash, before anyone could blink, she was gone. Sesshoumaru's gaze now rested on Kouga, who held even tighter to Kagome. "Wolf," he said. "Get the miko out of here."

Kouga eyed him suspiciously for a moment. He then lifted Kagome gently into his arms and ran off, leaving Sesshoumaru and Helen alone. Without Kagura, Helen's attention shifted to Sesshoumaru who stared at her. He had never seen a demoness loose control before. The whites of Helen's eyes were a bloody red in color, her fangs were bared menacingly at him and her talons were clenched. Yet, despite these signs of aggression, Helen looked…tired. Sesshoumaru scowled, narrowing his eyes. He could make out the faint scent of miasma on Helen. Before he could even think about the miasma, another scent caught his attention. It was easy to knock her out and scoop her into his arms—demonesses with no control over themselves were easy prey.

He turned his attention to the sky where a large shape was bounding toward him. It was a gigantic dog, white and slightly smaller than he when he transformed. The dog glowed white and a moment later, a column of white shot in front of him, taking on the form of the Lady of the Eastern Lands.

He had never seen Lady Shinsuke look like this. Her eyes, which were normally cold and impassive like his own, were filled nothing but worry. Her lips were trembling slightly. Her skin, normally flushed with a soft red glow, was completely pale and clammy and her hands, he noticed, were shaking visibly.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she gasped as she made her way to him upon seeing her daughter securely in his arms. "I was so worried! I felt…what has happened?"

"As you can see," Sesshoumaru murmured, turning his eyes on Helen. "She has managed to break it, how, I do not know. You will have to explain that to me."

Lady Shinsuke placed a hand on her daughter's head of golden hair. This seemed to have a calming effect on her. "I am thankful that she is alright, at least," she said, returning to her old, brisk self now that she was sure that Helen was not going to die. "Yes. I owe both of you an explanation. Come then, to the east."

**XoXoXo**

She could hear voices murmuring.

They were murmuring slowly, softly. Then it was then that Helen realized why. Her eyes were closed and she could only assume that the voices were murmuring so as to not wake her. She immediately recognized one of the voices.

"I am thankful that you were there for her…as always." The voice belonged to Lady Shinsuke, her mother. Then that meant that she must be in the east.

"Hn." This voice was obviously Sesshoumaru's. Helen stiffened slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I am still astounded that she broke it," Lady Shinsuke said again.

Broke what?

"You said you would explain," Sesshoumaru reminded.

"Ah…I can only guess why. Maybe, from what you've told me, Kagome was injured…by Kagura? Perhaps that's why. Strong emotions can do strong things…including breaking a seal."

_Seal?_ Helen thought. _What is she talking about?_

She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was Kagura.

"I was right," Lady Shinsuke said again. "She has my hair." Her mother's perkiness was back.

Hair? Helen decided that it was time to wake up. She opened her eyes and suddenly realized that there was just something different.

"Ah! She's awake!" Lady Shinsuke said with an obvious tone of delight in her tinkling voice.

Helen blinked. She was lying on a futon mattress in a room which was obviously in the palace of the east. Lady Shinsuke was kneeling on one side and, much to her dismay, Sesshoumaru knelt on the other, his cold, amber eyes studying her intently.

"Huh?" was the first thing she could say. There was something not right. Why was it that her vision, somewhat blurry before, was perfectly crystal clear? Why was it that she could hear every tiny detail around her? And why, she wondered was each scent much more pronounced?

"She has her father's eyes," Lady Shinsuke murmured.

"What?" Helen asked, starting to feel ridiculous. She sat up and as she did so, a strand of gold-colored hair fell over her shoulders. She stared at it and, for a brief moment, she wondered if she had dyed her hair gold. Several seconds passed until her groggy mind slowly registered what she was seeing…

"What the heck?!" she half-yelled, grabbing the lock of her hair between her clawed fingers. Before she could even wonder what weird phenomenon was taking place, she suddenly became aware that her fingers were much more slender and, above all, they were clawed.

She shook her head. "Okaay…hallucinating…maybe I'm just demented…but…"—she turned to Sesshoumaru, all traces of embarrassment forgotten—"…why the hell is my hair gold?!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. Really, why on earth was she complaining?

A warm hand gently took hold of Helen's wrist. "You broke the seal," Lady Shinsuke said softly. She smiled.

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "I…broke…that? How? I thought…you said unless…I'm confused."

Lady Shinsuke smiled again. "My theory is that when Kagome was dying, natural instinct and upsurge of anger broke it…I'm not sure. But who really cares? As long as you're free, that is."

A demoness. She was a demoness. Helen shook her head. "But…I'm dreaming," she stuttered, still quite unable to believe what had happened.

"Stop acting like a child," Sesshoumaru suddenly said, his voice cold.

Helen jumped and turned to him. "Who's acting like a child?"

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Of course not. Pup."

"Oh shut up."

"Stop acting like a mere infant and grow up."

"You're telling me to grow up? You're the one who can't get over Kagura!" The words stung her, she admitted.

Sesshoumaru gave her an icy glare. He stoop up and bowed low to Lady Shinsuke and without another word, he promptly left the room. "Ah, wait!" Helen called out. "Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean—!"

Lady Shinsuke inwardly sighed. "Let him go for a moment," she said. "There are some things that I have to explain to you."

Helen sighed and turned to Lady Shinsuke. "Can you please make it quick?"

A small smile curved her mother's lips. "Well, now that you are free of your human bondage, you do realize that you are compelled to stay here in the east? You have much to learn. You must learn to control yourself, you must learn the ways of our clan, and you must train your skills and learn to become my heiress."

Helen's eyes were round. "What? Heiress? I can't…I don't know how…"

"That's why someone is tutoring you," Lady Shinsuke said patiently. "This also means that you cannot return to the present."

Helen stared at her. "Why?"

"You belong here, do you not? This is your home," Lady Shinsuke said in a tone that discouraged argument.

Helen looked down at the blankets that covered her. "I won't agree to it," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me." She looked up at her mother, her silver eyes burning with emotion. "You cannot lock me up here. I know that this is my home now…and I accept that but you cannot possibly imagine that I would agree to that? I have a family in the modern era too! I have Kagome, Aunt Higurashi and others who care about me! And from the tone of your voice, you want me to stay east. Well, I won't. I have to help Sesshoumaru find Naraku and…"

Helen stopped, placing a hand on her forehead. She suddenly felt hot. Very hot. "Could…could you…it's so hot!" she said.

Lady Shinsuke, who had been about to argue with Helen, looked concerned. "What is it?"

"I feel like I'm burning."

Lady Shinsuke placed a hand on her forehead. She frowned. "You have a fever…which is strange." It was strange. Demons weren't the ones who would be caught with a temperature like this. She frowned for a moment, remembering what Sesshoumaru had said to her about the afternoon's events. "Perhaps," she muttered to herself, much to Helen's bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" Helen asked.

"Sesshoumaru mentioned that Kagura hit you with her fan that was laced with miasma…it might have entered your bloodstream," Lady Shinsuke concluded, sighing.

"Isn't…isn't there anything you can give me? Really, I feel like I'm on fire…besides, I want to get better so I can go and find Sesshoumaru."

The experienced demoness shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she said. "If you had not managed to break the seal and become a demoness, we could have had a priestess purify it"—she made a face at that—"however, it would be dangerous to that now that you are a demoness…the best thing to do would be to wait until the miasma leaves your system"—she looked worried—"in the meantime, I shall one of the best physicians in the land look after you."

"No," Helen murmured, trying to sit up. The fever was starting to get to her. The room swam immediately as she tried to sit up and her head throbbed. "I have to go find Sesshoumaru and apologize."

"Nonsense!" Lady Shinsuke said, gently pushing her back down onto the mattress. "Sesshoumaru is a young man…he will not easily be insulted by your childish remark."

"But…"

"Helen," Lady Shinsuke said exasperatedly. "I finally have you back…as a demoness! Even though you are ill right now, the sight of your golden locks still makes me so happy…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed.

"Mother," Helen muttered, the fever finally getting to her. She reached out and took her mother's hand in her own. "Thanks."

Lady Shinsuke's eyes which, up to that point, were like silvery blocks of ice, softened at what Helen called her. The Lady of the Eastern Lands looked lovingly at Helen as the latter gently held on to her hand.

**XoXoXo**

"It's way past lunchtime," Inuyasha grumbled. "Where the heck is Kagome?"

The hanyou was busy pacing their campsite, feeling angry with himself for easily loosing his temper with Kagome earlier. Miroku and the others, who watched from the shade of the tree under which they had slept the previous night, followed Inuyasha with his eyes. The hanyou had been pacing for the past several hours.

"Sheesh," Shippou, perched on Miroku's shoulder, said. "Can't you feed yourself without Kagome?"

There was a sharp whizzing sound as Inuyasha threw a smooth stone at Shippou, forcing the kitsune to yowl out in rage and pain. "Shut it!" Inuyasha snapped, agitated.

"Inuyasha, that's no way to treat Shippou!" Sango reprimanded. "It's not his fault that Kagome ran off—truth be told, it's all yours. If you haven't overreacted and started screaming at her for leaving without your permission, she wouldn't have run off and we wouldn't be in this predicament. The truth is you don't know how to control your temper!"

Inuyasha rounded on Sango, was about to do or say something nasty, when he suddenly remembered that she was…well, she was Sango. Inuyasha backed down and muttered something that sounded like an insult to the female species.

Sango rolled her eyes. "If you don't want Kagome to run off on you the next time, Inuyasha, I suggest that you improve your manners."

"Are you saying that I ain't got manners?" the hanyou demanded.

"No…I'm saying that you're acting like a savage!"

Inuyasha was about to retort when the smell of blood suddenly reached his nose. He went rigid—the scent was Kagome's!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, not even bothering to answer his companions' curious looks. He was about to dart out of the clearing when a figure suddenly stumbled from the trees, carrying a bloodied young woman in his arms.

"Kouga!"

**XoXoXo**

Kagura flew over the mountains, allowing the wind to rush freely through her unbound hair which streamed behind her like a dark cloud. Her eyes were narrowed and it was quite obvious that she was in deep thought.

Why, Kagura had asked herself a thousand times, did Sesshoumaru let her go? She was quite certain that the demon lord would kill her then and there and yet…

She frowned to herself. Could it be possible that he still cared about her? If you could their cold relationship caring, at least. Perhaps, he still did. She sighed. If Sesshoumaru still did care about her, then maybe if Helen weren't around…

She bit her lower lip. The thought of having Helen dead suddenly became an urgent obsession. But how to kill her? That brat was now a full-fledged inu demoness—she was possibly more powerful than Kagura. Not only that, but the fact that she was surrounded by people who wanted to protect her—Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and his friends, Lady Shinsuke—made the task of killing her seem so impossible, so distant…

She gripped her fan and placed a slender hand over her left breast to as to feel the rhythmic beating of the heart that had given her freedom. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she knew what she had to do.

**XoXoXo**

"What did you do to Kagome, you wolf?!" Inuyasha bellowed, immediately withdrawing Tessaig from its sheath. "You've harmed her! You're so dead!"

"Shut up!" Kouga snarled, baring his fangs at the hanyou. "I didn't do anything to her! I as good as saved her!"

Inuyasha glared at him then at the bloodied form of Kagome in Kouga's arms. Miroku and the others had stood up, their eyes wide with surprise and shock. Without a second's hesitation, the hanyou rushed at Kouga, Tessaiga held high. "Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at Kouga, taking the greatest care no to hit Kagome and missed. Kouga had jumped into the air in time.

"Gimme Kagome!" Inuyasha roared, fury lacing every syllable he spoke.

"Not until you've let me explain!" Kouga snapped as he landed on the far side of the clearing.

"Explain?!" Inuyasha shouted, his hot-headedness taking the best of him. "She's in your arms and you're covered in her blood! I don't think I need to think for this one!"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku screamed. Inuyasha glanced behind him. "Give Kouga a chance to explain. I mean, he would never harm Kagome so let him explain."

"Not until you give Kagome to me," Sango interrupted, stepping forward. "I'll treat her wounds, give her to me."

Kouga looked hesitant and Sango looked impatient. The former gave in and confidently strode past Inuyasha, who was trying his best not to kill the wolf, and deposited Kagome into the safety of Sango's arms.

Sango took Kagome to the far side of the clearing where she began treating the priestess's wounds. Miroku then turned to Kouga. "Well?" the monk demanded. "What happened? How did Kagome end up like that?"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha, who was eyeing him malevolently. He then began to relate what had happened. How Kagura had tricked him into following Helen's scent, how he had thought that Helen was an incarnate of Naraku and tried to kill her, how Kagome had intervened, how Kagura had attacked them and how Kagome sustained her injuries, ending with the sudden arrival of Sesshoumaru who bore away the demoness Helen with him.

They were silent. "So," Miroku muttered. "She broke her seal…"

"What does that mean?" Sango asked as soon as she joined their conversation after she had tended to Kagome, whom she had left under a tree in the care of Shippou.

"She's a demoness," Miroku answered. He frowned. "By why did Kagura trick into killing Helen?"

Kouga shrugged. "It's Kagura, isn't it? She was probably under Naraku's orders."

"She isn't," Inuyasha surprisingly said. He had stowed Tessaiga back into its sheath and had finally calmed down.

"Excuse me?" Kouga asked.

"She's not under Naraku's orders—she's free now," the hanyou informed. "I think her reasons are much more…personal."

"Personal?"

"Of course," Sango said. "She loved Sesshoumaru."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Yeah…so?"

"Well," Sango plowed on, deciding that, since she was a girl, it would be best if she told them her suspicions. "I think Sesshoumaru…well…I think he likes Helen."

Kouga's eyes were nearly as wide as the moon.

"Mutt-face's brother?!" the wolf demon exclaimed, shaking his head. "When I met him, I thought he was like some kinda walking block of ice."

"So did we," Inuyasha muttered, ignoring the name-calling. He left them arguing about whether or not, Sesshoumaru had the capacity to fall in love and went to Kagome, who was still unconscious underneath the sheltering branches of the large oak tree. Sango had done a pretty good job with Kagome's wounds. The bandages were neatly wrapped around the injured areas on Kagome's arms and Sango had expertly applied disinfectants to the miko's wounds that didn't need bandages.

Inuyasha sighed and, as he watched Kagome, looked away so that he wouldn't have to see her like this and inwardly vowed that he would try to master his temper from now on. "Sorry, Kagome," he muttered. "Sorry for being such a jerk…sorry for not understanding you…for underestimating you…for not being there for you…I should've been there to protect you…should've gone after you, instead, I acted like a jerk with an ego the size of a mountain…I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started. His eyes snapped to Kagome. She was awake and she was smiling at him. "K-Kagome?" he stuttered, blinking.

"I forgive you," the miko said serenely.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I shouldn't have acted like a bastard towards you…"

"I told…I'm okay," she assured as she gingerly tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't," Inuyasha said as he tried to ease the miko down.

Kagome shook her head. "What happened? I remember Helen…oh! What happened to Helen?!"

"I…dunno," Inuyasha admitted. "It was Kouga who—"

"Kagome!" Kouga, when he saw that Kagome was awake, abandoned Miroku and Sango and elbowed Inuyasha who was sent crashing into the ground. The wolf demon took Kagome's hands in his. "I was so worried! You were so bruised! I'm sorry for not protecting you completely! I swear, Kagome, I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you again! I'd rather die than—"

"Outta the way, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snarled as his elbow made contact with Kouga's side.

"Hey!" Kouga half-shouted as he in turn was sent sprawling to the ground. The wolf retaliated by trying to place a well-aimed kick at Inuyasha's head which the hanyou avoided. A minor scuffle broke out between the two who were watched by Kohaku and Shippou with growing amusement.

"Enough!" Kagome shouted, sitting up.

At the sound of her voice, both Inuyasha and Kouga froze and turned to her with such puppy-like expressions in their eyes that the young miko couldn't help but giggle.

"Stop fighting, you two," she reprimanded. "Anyway, I want to know what happened. First, where's Helen, what happened to her?"

Kouga immediately related what had happened to the miko and threw Inuyasha a sideward glance that seemed to say, "Ha! I was there for her and you weren't!"

Kagome was silent. "I have to go see her," the miko decided, attempting to stand but Sango restrained her.

"You're very injured, Kagome," the taijiya said. "Kagura seems to have done a lot of damage…I don't think you should go yet, you have to rest."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm worried about Helen. If she has become a demoness, then I want to see her."

"Rest," Sango insisted. "You'll see Helen soon enough."

"And she won't be the same," Inuyasha said darkly, not knowing that he was more than right.

**XoXoXo**

"Lady, you should be indoors," Helen heard Chihiro say, a tiny note of worry in her voice. It had been five days since the seal had been broken and Helen found herself not only a demoness, but also sick with fever. She was sitting on one of the many stone benches in the garden, underneath the wide canopy of an oak tree. She was—much to her dismay—was wearing simple yet formal robe with the symbol of the Shirogawa clan stitched into the neckline. Her arms were folded on her lap and she was staring up at the leafy canopy, the shadows cast by the sun filtering through the leaves and dancing on her.

"I want to get out," Helen muttered. The fever from the miasma had gotten worse over the few days that had gone by, reaching its climax on the third day when Helen felt as if she had been broiling. The physicians couldn't do anything, they said. They had never seen a more potent miasma and the only way to get rid of the fever was either to wait till the miasma cleared her system or to have it purified which, according to Lady Shinsuke, was far more dangerous.

"It is not good for you. Do you want your mother to die of worry?"

"I'm bored," Helen said. She looked up at Chihiro. "I don't think I'm sick anymore anyway…I want to go back and help Sesshoumaru find Naraku. But first, I want to go and see what happened to Kagome."

Chihiro shook her head. "You are not allowed to help them find Naraku anymore. You are to stay here and learn the ways of your clan, lady."

Helen groaned. "Please don't call me lady," she said. She was now annoyed, more than ever, of all the bowing, the respect, the titles and all the other things she couldn't name. "And as to my clan…I don't know if I can do this. I'm not at all ready. I'm not supposed to…I never…I don't…I don't know where I belong."

"Hence, lady, you are here."

Helen sighed. "I _order_ you to stop calling me lady." One of the most unnerving things of being heiress of the Eastern Lands was the fact that even the tiniest of her orders—which ranged from requests to open the doors, to making people keep quiet—were almost always followed. It had felt unnerving but, as Chihiro started calling her by her name and apologizing for not being able to allow Helen to go out of the castle grounds, giving orders suddenly seemed like something she could do—for now.

**XoXoXo**

"I want you to come with me Sesshoumaru," Lady Takeida insisted. She and her son were watching Rin and Jaken running around the palace garden—Rin, running towards the toad, shouting about flowers, flowers and more flowers while he ran away from her. Lady Takeida wanted to go and see Helen, whom she had not set eyes on yet, while he, understandably, wanted to stay away from her.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Ever since Helen had said those three simple words, he had been battling himself. He knew that the wall on his emotions was close to breaking and, for once in his life, he felt afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't get the power he wanted, afraid of being weak like his father, blinded like his brother. He had no intention for being weak; he had no intention of being foolish. It was best to stay away from the one person who could make him just those.

"Sesshoumaru?" his mother prompted.

"You are entitled to do whatever you wish…as am I," Sesshoumaru said. "And I have no intention of seeing her."

Takeida raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she said. "Why not? I hear she is different. And I wish to see her. And you shall accompany me."

"Why…hahaue?"

"Because I desire it."

"I do not need to listen to order do I?"

Takeida's eyes narrowed menacingly. Sesshoumaru had gone too far. "Such disrespect for your mother shows how incompetent you are!" Takeida snapped, anger bubbling within her. "Your father would be ashamed of you."

Sesshoumaru was silent. "Very well," the youkai lord said, feeling impassive and foolish. "I shall come with you if you so wish it."

Takeida nodded. "Good."

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed as she continued to stare up at the leafy canopy above her. A sigh escaped her lips as the wind gently played with her golden locks. Everything was so different now. The world was different, her sight was changed, her hearing was sharpened and a million more changes that she probably didn't know about. She sighed again. What would become of her now? Would she be able to return to the present? Would she be able to help Sesshoumaru and the others hunt down Naraku? Since she had become a demoness, the only good thing about it—in her opinion—was the fact that she could now help hunt down Naraku and not become a burden.

"It's true, then," a voice, smooth like velvet, said.

Helen spun around, annoyed that anyone would even try to mask their aura around her. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Toshimaru was smiling at her.

"Oh," Helen said, feeling stupid. "It…Lord Toshimaru." She quickly bowed to him, as she—despite the fact that she was ill—had been taught to do when in the company of men.

"Please," Toshimaru said. "You don't like it if I call you 'lady', do you supposed I would like it if you referred to me as 'Lord'?"

Helen smiled, unconsciously moving over so that he could sit down next to her. "No, I don't think you would, Toshimaru."

He returned her smile and gestured to the stone bench. "May I?"

Helen nodded. He sat down next to her and they were silent for a moment. "You know, I couldn't believe my ears when they told me that you had broken Lady Shinsuke's seal," he said. He turned to look at her. "I suppose you feel…different?"

Helen shifted. "Yes," she admitted. "Actually, it feels…strange, annoying."

Toshimaru chuckled, his voice sounding even more like velvet. "You'll get used to it."

Helen smiled again. "I suppose I will…if you'd help me, that is."

"My pleasure."

They looked at each for a moment, and then Helen turned away, clenching her hands tighter. "Is anything wrong?" Toshimaru inquired, sounding worried.

"N-nothing. Could I…could I lean on you for a moment? I feel a bit…dizzy," Helen muttered.

"It would be an even greater pleasure."

Helen smiled, but blushed slightly as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**XoXoXo**

"Well, where is she, Shinsukue?" Lady Takeida inquired of Helen after all the formalities had been exchanged.

"She is out in the garden, for a little fresh air," Lady Shinsuke said, raising her voice a little louder at the word 'garden' and looking pointedly at Sesshoumaru. It was obvious that she and Takeida still hoped that they're children would end up together.

"Well, Sesshoumaru?" Takeida inquired. "Why don't you go and see how she is doing? I hear she is getting better."

Lady Shinsuke nodded.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and thought it best not to argue with his mother. He stood up and left the room. It was easy to follow her scent of vanilla and wild violets—now more pronounced than ever before—out of the castle and into the garden.

He readied himself for the emotional battle that assailed him every time he was with her. He had readied himself for that, but he was not ready for the sight that greeted him.

He stepped into the garden and saw, from afar, Helen comfortably leaning her head on Toshimaru's shoulder, her eyes closed, her golden locks curling round her shoulders, looking even more lovelier than the last time he had seen her. Toshimaru was holding her hand and leaning _his_ head on _her_ head_._

A startling surge of jealousy suddenly seemed to rage through him. His jaw clenched, his fists unconsciously balled themselves, his eyes narrowed themselves and a there was such a look on his that even the war god would have run away.

He closed his eyes and remembered that he wasn't supposed to feel these kinds of weakening emotions. He counted from one to thirty and opened his eyes to see that the scene had not changed. He abruptly turned and walked away.

His emotions were now raging a full-scale war against him.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: whoa…that was my longest and, ow, my fingers ache.**

**Miroku: why don't you guys make her feel better and review?**

**A1969: I'm sorry for the really late update. I've just been so busy.**

**Sango: so busy.**

**A1969: reaaaaallllyyyy sorry!! I mean it! I mean, I felt guilty about not updating for a long time.**

**Sango: we understand you. Anway, you're fingers all better?**

**A1969: a bit. Please review guys!**


	34. Closed Eyes

**A1969: I know I said I'd update sooner, but it's just an impossibility at the moment—Trig and advanced algebra are demanding my constant attention.**

**Miroku: she calls them 'Modern Means of Human Torture', or just 'Torture' for short.**

**Sango: we should try those on Naraku—just to see…**

**A1969: I think it'd kill him.**

**Both: perfect!**

**A1969: anyway, I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers who put up with my tardiness—thanks guys!**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Closed Eyes**

**XoXoXo**

When Helen had finally opened her eyes, she became aware that she was still leaning her head on Toshimaru's shoulder. She blinked.

"You're awake," the youkai lord murmured, upon seeing her eyes flutter.

Helen straightened up and blushed slightly. "Um…was I asleep for long?" she asked.

Toshimaru smiled at her. "Quite a while."

Helen glanced at the sky; it was nearly twilight. She must have been out for more than a while, then. "You look a bit pale," Toshimaru commented, brushing his fingers lightly across her cheek. Helen looked at him and realized that his touch made her blush. He frowned slightly. "I do not think it is good for you to continue remaining outdoors."

Helen suddenly realized that she didn't want to go inside…yet. "I think I'd rather stay out here, if you don't mind," she said quietly, still aware that Toshimaru's fingers still fluttered against her cheek.

"Tsk, tsk," Toshimaru said playfully. "We should go back inside…Your mother has visitors."

"She does?" Helen asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," Toshimaru said quietly, letting go of her cheek. "She does. I smelled them."

Helen tried sniffing the air. The scents that swirled around her were too numerous to contemplate. She shook her head. "My nose _has_ improved," Helen said. "But not my memory. There're too many scents for me to recognize."

"You'll get used to them soon enough," Toshimaru said, as he stood. "Come, it's not nice to keep guests waiting, is it?"

Helen sighed. "I don't want to see any guests," she mumbled.

Toshimaru smiled. "Ah-ah," he said. "You're not so ill anymore, besides, it'll be good for others to see you now. You've improved. You'll dazzle everyone, I'm sure."

Helen frowned. "Yeah, right," she said.

Toshimaru chuckled. "You're not vain in the slightest, are you, Helen?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

The demon lord took her hand. "Well, come on, then, the sooner you meet your mother's guests, the sooner you can go and rest."

"Right." Helen twined her fingers gently against Toshimaru's feeling the warmth of them. They walked slowly back to the palace, deliberately slow, it could have been said. Toshimaru told Helen a little about what it was like to rule, what it was like to have demons bow down, what it took to maintain the peace, not that most demons preferred peace.

When they reached the palace, they were ushered to where Lady Shinsuke and her guests were. Helen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sesshoumaru and Lady Takeida were sitting in front of Lady Shinsuke, empty cups of tea in front of them. They seemed to have been discussing taxes when they walked in. At the sound of the door sliding open, the three demons looked up at the newcomers.

Sesshoumaru's gaze automatically snapped to Helen's face, then to the demon next to her. There was a certain look in his eye that made Helen wonder whether or not Toshimaru and Sesshoumaru were planning on waging a war against each other. The demon lord's amber eyes zeroed in on Helen's hand in Toshimaru's and his gaze became colder than ever. Helen pulled her hand away gently, noticing the coldness in his look.

"Helen, Lord Toshimaru!" Lady Takeida said, smiling at Helen. Her smile faded slightly when she saw the man next to her.

Helen automatically knelt on the floor and bowed. "Lady Takeida," she murmured, aware of Sesshoumaru's icy gaze on her. "Lord Sesshoumaru." There was a tiny catch in her voice as she said his name.

"Sit up, Helen," her mother said.

Helen did so and the moment she sat up, her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she hurriedly looked away. "I'm glad to see that you're recovering," Lady Takeida said, smiling again. Her smile faded again as Toshimaru knelt next to Helen, but no one seemed to notice.

"Thank you," Helen muttered, trying to smile and ending up grimacing. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes held a glare just beneath their surface.

"Lady Takeida," Toshimaru said, "cousin." He inclined his head in Sesshoumaru's direction, a mocking smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru only raised his eyebrows.

"Sesshoumaru," Lady Shinsuke said, noticing the said demon's mood shift. "And Lady Takeida visited to know how your health is."

Helen tried to smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I can see that." Helen inwardly cringed at the icy tone in Sesshoumaru's voice. His words felt like icy needles in her heart. It was quite clear—to her, anyway—from his tone of voice that he was angry at the moment. "I can see that you are well enough to take a stroll with my dear cousin."

Helen bit her lip. "Um…how…how's Rin?" she asked, trying to change the subject without even being subtle about it.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I do not think she is your concern anymore."

Helen tried to swallow the lump in her throat. He wasn't mad—he was infuriated. What had she done to him now?

"The little girl is fine," Lady Takeida, seeing Helen's distress, said. She glared at her son.

"I…I'm glad to hear that," Helen said. "And…Lady Takeida is fine as well, I presume?"

"You presume too much," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Helen narrowed her eyes, her temper slowly building. "Oh, I'm sorry," Helen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I forgot that presuming was your specialty, Sesshoumaru."

He glared at her. Lady Shinsuke cleared her throat loudly, making the two of them pull their gazes away from each other. At that moment, the door to the hall slid open and a maid knelt in the door way. "Dinner is ready, milady."

**XoXoXo**

"You haven't touched anything," Toshimaru observed, eyeing Helen's still full bowl.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Toshimaru over his concern. Helen saw the gesture and went a nice shade of red. "I…I am not at all hungry," Helen murmured, keeping her eyes on her soup and wishing that she'd vanish on the spot.

"Be reasonable," Toshimaru insisted. "You've been ill."

Helen shook her head. "No, really, I'm fine."

Toshimaru gave one of the maids a meaningful look and the maid came over and filled Helen's cup with saki. "I…I don't drink…alcohol," Helen muttered, now feeling the full force of Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. Really, what she wouldn't give to just melt into the floor…

"Lady Shinsuke," Toshimaru said, turning his attention to the demoness. "The upcoming autumn can be cold here in the East."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," Lady Shinsuke replied blandly as she put down her bowl of soup.

"Seeing as how your daughter is still somewhat ill," Toshimaru went on, while Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "I wish to ask your permission to take her North with me."

Helen immediately looked up and at the same time, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at his cousin—a pure sign of death. Lady Takeida raised her eyebrows in indignation—she knew that Toshimaru wanted Helen (a surefire alliance with the East). She loved her nephew, but she didn't love him enough to give him the one thing she knew her son longed for.

Helen looked up and her eyes met Sesshoumaru's. There was a certain look in them—an almost desperate look hidden just beneath the surface of his golden orbs. So many things could happen while she was in the North…

Lady Shinsuke seemed oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. "I do not know," she said slowly, not wishing to offend either Sesshoumaru or Toshimaru. "It is still cold in the North, Lord Toshimaru. In fact…it is colder in the north than in the west…" She smiled meaningfully at Lady Takeida.

_Uh-oh_, Helen thought. _I know where this is going…_

"It is warmer in the West," Lady Takeida agreed.

Helen looked at Sesshoumaru and he, in turn, looked at her. His eyes were emotionless once again. From the peripheral of her vision, Helen could see Toshimaru throw Lady Shinsuke a furtive look. "Do you not agree, Helen?" her mother asked.

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Wh…at?"

"Do you think it is a good idea for you to stay in the west for the winter and autumn?" she asked. "Lord Toshimaru is right. You've barely recovered from Naraku's miasma. And you still look a bit peaky."

"I…" Helen glanced at Toshimaru. She did not want to hurt his feelings, yet she just could not say "no."

"I…well…if…it is alright with Lord Sesshoumaru that is…" She blushed.

Sesshoumaru stared at her and she could see—just beneath the cold recesses of his eyes—a sort of look that usually accompanies a smirk. "It is," the youkai lord said. He glanced at Toshimaru with apparent satisfaction written all over is handsome face.

"It is settled then," Lady Shinsuke said. "You will stay in the West until spring. And while you are there, I hope you learn the ways of the clans." She gave Lady Takeida a meaningful look.

_Nice_, Helen thought with pure sarcasm. _Staying in the West with Sesshoumaru until spring…what joy…_

Though she thought sarcastically, deep down, she was more than happy.

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed as she tossed away, nearly throwing the blankets off her. She scowled as she stared up at the ceiling. Now that she was a demoness, her senses were a million times more acute than that of a human's. Every dust mote in the ceiling was quite clear, every grain in the wood was more magnified, every noise more pronounced…

She sighed…again. What bothered her was the improved vision and the improved hearing. The vision was most startling because seeing through demon eyes was different from seeing with human eyes. What bothered her the most was saw Sesshoumaru … the way she It was as if she had seen him for the first time.

She inwardly growled, shook her head and tossed over again. The hearing was most bothersome because every sound rung in her ears—the chatter of the maids, the cleaning up, and, once, the cry of a man in the heat of passion. Her mother had said that she would learn to tune out the unnecessary sounds in time. Consequently, Helen now understood why demons preferred the quiet.

She listened to the crickets making their music in the night. It had been quite a while since she had managed to get any real sleep, and that was when she had been human. _I will never, ever get used to this,_ she thought scathingly as she shrugged into her outer night robe. She slid open the door to the garden, stepped out into the veranda and into the gardens.

The night air blew crisp and cool, refreshing her from her state of tossing and turning. The wind blew gently against her, making her hair blow softly around her face. She smiled to herself. Walking, she had newly discovered, relieved her of the stress.

She walked towards the lake and stood at its edge, watching the moon being reflected in the water. She smiled to herself as she remembered that this was the exact spot where Toshimaru had nearly kissed her.

Helen sighed and looked around. She found a stone bench and sat on it, smiling to herself. A stone bench wouldn't crack, would it?

As if the thought amused her, she smiled to herself. She could remember very well. She and Toshimaru sitting on a log, nearly kissing, only to have that kiss spoiled by that very same log splitting…

"You seem happy." As if her fond thoughts of him conjured him, Toshimaru came out of the shadows and smiled at her.

She spun around. Most presumably, he had hidden his scent and aura. His hair blew in the breeze and his eyes were warm—the exact of opposite of Sesshoumaru's.

"Aren't you supposed to be ill?" he asked playfully as he sat down next to her. "Or was being ill just a clever ruse to get out of your studies? If so, I praise you, then. I would've done the same."

Helen laughed. "Really? Are learning the ways of the clans, as my mother put it, really that mundane?"

He mock-frowned. "Oh yes," he replied. "In fact, I remember being punished for the misdemeanors I committed just to remain awake."

Helen raised both her eyebrows. Here was the difference between Sesshoumaru and Toshimaru. "I remember being scolded by mother in front of the elders," Toshimaru went on.

"I hope I get to meet her, then," Helen said cheerfully. "I'd love to meet the woman who bested Lord Toshimaru." As usual, when she used the honorific, it was in a mocking tone. She looked up at him and noticed that he had suddenly gone very quiet.

"Have I said anything wrong?" she asked, worried.

Toshimaru looked away, looked up at the moon, and let a sigh escape him. "My…mother is dead…along with my elder brother…and father."

Helen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You…I'm sorry," she muttered, edging closer to him to comfort him. She had never known anything about his family before. She could not remember him ever mentioning them.

She took his hand in hers and looked up at him. "I truly am…sorry."

He shook his head and held her hand. "You didn't know," he whispered. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them. "How could you possibly?"

A deep silence followed his words. Helen debated with herself. "What…what happened to…to them?"

Toshimaru held her hand even tighter. "They…they were betrayed."

Helen's eyes widened. She wondered what on earth could have killed three demons. Toshimaru was silent for a moment, and then he went on. "I haven't…I haven't relived that night," he murmured. "It was…one of the darkest nights of my life. The betrayal was the worst." He looked into her eyes with a certain kind of intense expression. She blushed and looked away. She suddenly became conscious of his thumb stroking the skin of her hand. Her cheeks reddened even further.

"I have never told anyone," he said quietly. She looked at him. "But I wish to tell you."

Helen smiled comfortingly at him. He sighed. "My father was named Lord Shigeru, my mother, Lady Shizuko, my elder brother was named Kenji. Me, my family, vassal families and elders made up the entire Fumifuro clan that reigns over the North. My elder brother, Kenji, was supposed to be the heir…" His voice trailed off and a hard look came into his eyes. He shook his head. "My father was a very trusting man but just. He and Lord Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru's father, were very close, almost like brothers. Our two clans were close as can be. Allies, you could call it. But that term wouldn't be enough to describe the bond between our clans because it was as if we one family instead of two."

"Kenji was older than Sesshoumaru by a hundred years. Even though that was so, Kenji was very protective of us, even though Sesshoumaru usually distanced himself from us." He looked at me, the hint of a smile on his face. "Yes, he was already quite antisocial even when he was young."

Helen smiled weakly at this. "My mother, Shizuko, was almost like Lady Takeida, except that she was more compassionate. Lady Takeida and my mother were sisters, but they were so different. As I said, my mother was far more compassionate. Every time my brother and I would visit our aunt and uncle, we would always see Sesshoumaru standing by his mother's side. Not clinging, mind you, but really standing, erect and proud like a young lord. He was more mature than my brother, actually."

"Well, my father, as you know, was a very trusting man. During those times, the North was very prosperous, more prosperous than the West even, and that, Helen, is an achievement worth noting." Helen noticed that he sounded proud of that little fact.

Toshimaru suddenly grew quiet. "My father placed the running of the vast majority of the lands in the hands of vassal families. My father was too trusting." His voice suddenly grew bitter. "These vassal families became too greedy for their own good. They misused the power that that was entrusted to them. For a long time, my father knew nothing about this. One day, Kenji came upon a demoness who told him of the abuse in one of the provinces. When he came to investigate, he demanded that the vassal family, the Iriya, hand over the lands. Naturally, the Iriya refused."

He grew quiet for a moment. "My brother returned to my father. However, Lord Iriya beat him to my father. Lord Iriya fed my father cock and bull stories about how my brother was angered at his family for no apparent reason and that Kenji's accusation was unfounded. My brother protested. My father, wishing to be fair, decided to pay Lord Iriya's domain a visit. He was already in doubt about Iriya and, in order to make sure that he gave Iriya no reason to fear, his inspection of the Iriya domain was disguised as an impromptu visit by my family to them."

"My brother distrusted Lord Iriya and when he learned that the lords of the other vassal families would also be in the Iriya domain at the time of our visit, he grew even more suspicious. He told my father of this and my father didn't listen to him. He was never fond of Kenji, my father," Toshimaru added softly.

"When the time came for us to make the visit to the Iriya domain, my father refused to take even a quarter of his army as a guard, which was foolish, not that I wish to disrespect my father's judgment." His eyes were hard, as though he relented his father's judgment.

"We were welcomed not only by the Iriya Clan, but also by the Noguchi and Izuro Clan," he went on, his hand still holding on to Helen's. "They entertained my family as well as the retainers we brought along with us. After a week of merriment, Kenji approached me. I was still quite young then, younger than Inuyasha, probably fifteen in human years."

"Anyway, everyone was asleep. Kenji and I were given one of the best rooms in the Iriya palace. I still remember that night. It was cold, there were no stars in the night, and the sky threatened rain. The cicadas were droning on and on, when my brother shook me awake. 'Toshimaru, awake,' he said, shaking me. I opened my eyes and remember being annoyed with him. 'What is it, big brother?' I asked, feeling annoyed with him for waking me."

"He was silent for a moment. 'Brother?' His silence unnerved me, you see. I can still remember the look in his face in the sliver of moonlight through the door that led to the veranda. It was a haunted look I saw on his face. He looked at me. 'Toshimaru, you must leave with mother…now.' His voice held a note of command in it. 'Why?' I asked.

'It is not safe here,' he replied.

'Why?' I asked again.

'The Iriya, Noguchi and Izuro are plotting against us,' he said simply.

I sat up then, nearly flinging the sheets off me. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes…I have been informed. You must tell mother to go…now.'

'What about you?'

'I have requested assistance from Uncle Inutaisho for the West is closer to this domain. He is sending soldiers…But you and mother must go now, before the Iriya grow suspicious.'"

Helen suddenly realized that his grip had hardened. She cringed, but managed not to yell out. "Sorry," Toshimaru muttered, loosening his grip slightly.

"S'okay," Helen said, smiling at him. But she grew quiet again when she saw the expression on his face.

"Forgive me," he said. "I…I am weak. Reliving that night does not…bode well for me."

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

He shook his head. "Anyway," he went on. "I wouldn't believe him at first, but he started to grow desperate and so, I agreed to go and wake our mother and tell her to leave. I did not want to leave my brother and father to run away with my mother, you see."

"We were just too late. One of the guards found us and aroused the guards of the castle. My brother and I fought them off to defend our mother and we nearly failed, had it not been for my father. He came just in time. The captain of the guards had managed to disarm my brother. I couldn't help him, I was defending my mother. Suddenly, my father came. He was terrible to behold then. He destroyed the entire guards and just as we were about to make our escape, a contingent of soldiers came on us like vultures."

"We were pitifully outnumbered. My mother was never a warrior and our retainers were already dead. It was just me…my brother…and father. We tried to fight, but it was useless. My…my father was killed. And then…my brother followed. I tried to defend my mother, but she ended up defending me. An arrow was aimed at my heart and she threw herself between it and me. I…held her in my arms as she died. The arrow had pierced her heart instead of mine…"

Toshimaru's clawed hands were trembling, Helen realized. She continued to hold his hands in hers to comfort him. "They would have killed me," Toshimaru said softly. "But then…my Uncle and his army arrived. When he realized that his sister-in-law was dead along with her husband and son, his rage was murderous to behold. He didn't need half the army to destroy the rest of the contingent. He killed Lords Iriya, Noguchi and Izuro without mercy."

"For a while, there was turmoil in the North. It's Lord, Lady and heir had been killed in one night! The panic was unimaginable. My uncle took me and the North under his care until I learned how to run the lands on my own, then he ceded them to me when I was of age. I will never forget that night, however…It is…"

He didn't finish. Instead, he looked into Helen's eyes and she looked timidly back up at him. Her hands were still clutched tightly in his. His gaze was filled with something between sorrow and longing—for her, she realized. She blushed and bent her head.

He sighed and tilted her face to his. "Helen," he murmured. He smiled crookedly at her and she felt her cheeks redden even further. "You look as red as a rose," he said, smiling. "You make me smile…"

"Is that so?" a cold, sharp voice asked. Helen's heart missed several beats. How she knew that voice well!

Both of them spun on the stone bench just as Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows, looking beautiful and foreboding at the same time. Helen inwardly gulped. How long had he been standing there, listening?

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes zeroed in on Helen's hand still in Toshimaru's and Helen, noticing his gaze, automatically pulled away. Their gaze met. There was a look in his eyes that she could not understand—was it anger, coldness, betrayal, or perhaps the three rolled into one?

"Cousin," Toshimaru said warily. "I see you enjoy strolling out as well."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. The main reason he had come out of his rooms was because he had heard Helen get up and leave her room. Foolishly, he had decided to follow her. It was best if he should have not. His emotions—so unstable these days—were warring within him at the moment. A part of him actually considered killing off Toshimaru to rid himself of the nuisance that was his cousin.

"So do you, Toshimaru," he replied.

Helen bit her lower lip. Even though her senses were somewhat dulled due to her illness, she could still feel the tension between the two lords as Sesshoumaru approached. One wrong word from either Toshimaru or Sesshoumaru, and they would both be fighting.

As Sesshoumaru approached them, Helen automatically stood up, feeling her heart race rapidly. Sesshoumaru considered her for a moment and then, quite unexpectedly, he grabbed her wrist. "Come with me. Now," he said, as he walked off, leading her along.

"Wh…at?" Helen asked. "Hey! Sesshoumaru, let me go!"

He glanced back at her with a glare in his eyes and Helen shut her mouth. Toshimaru was suddenly in front of Sesshoumaru, his eyes were narrowed. "You heard her, cousin, let her go," he said calmly.

"Step aside."

"Let her go." Toshimaru's clawed hands inched towards the hilt of his sword.

Sesshoumaru actually looked amused. "Oh?" he said. "You intend to fight me?"

"No, he doesn't," Helen said, giving Toshimaru an assuring look. "I'll go with you, then."

Toshimaru hesitated and then reluctantly stepped aside, but not before Sesshoumaru gave him a smug look. "Where are we going?" Helen asked as Sesshoumaru led her through the manicured garden and to the miniature forest just behind the castle.

"Somewhere."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "That was helpful," she said sarcastically. A tiny shiver ran through her as he led her into the forest. The moonlight filtered through the trees and the dried leaves made crunching noises as they tread on the forest floor. After a minute or so of walking, Sesshoumaru stopped and spun around to face Helen with such speed and grace that she couldn't help but staring.

"What?" Helen asked, trying to sound annoyed and failing. She liked Toshimaru, alright, but she _loved_ Sesshoumaru. Heck, she didn't even like Toshimaru that way.

"You," he said coldly, his eyes boring into her own.

"Me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It seems that you…are in love with Toshimaru." It wasn't a question.

Helen blushed and looked down at her feet. "What…makes think that?" she asked wondering why he was saying this.

He growled in an annoyed way, but he didn't reply. Helen went on. "So what?" she asked, looking up at him. "So what if I _do_ love him?"

"Hn. So you do, then?"

"Did I say I did?" Helen asked, giving him cheek. "Besides…why would you care?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he opened them. Helen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. There was no look of antagonism in his eyes. He seemed to gaze at her with an expression akin to tenderness, but this lasted for a second before the coldness took hold of his eyes again.

"Why…" His tone was cold. "You wonder why." Unknown to Helen, Sesshoumaru's warring emotions were slowly taking over him, making him close his eyes again. He had to control these dratted emotions of his! These emotions were the reason why he was here in the first place; if he had not given in to his emotions, he would have stayed safely away from her…

But then again, he couldn't deny that he didn't want to be here…

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into her silver orbs. They were a lovely shade of silver, not like his hair, something more…iridescent.

The intensity of his gaze made her blush. She hastily looked away, trying, with all her might, to be mad at him and failing dramatically. "Why did you bring me here?" she suddenly asked, looking at him again. She blushed again. His golden eyes were smoldering and there seemed to be a hidden look beneath their cold, outer exterior, a look she could not quite discern…

Silently, she took a step closer to him, her eyes not leaving his even though some inner part of her was screaming for her to look away from his utter perfection, his godlike beauty that would make even Apollo appear like a withered weed…

She stopped in front of him and looked intently into his eyes. There, she could see that hidden emotion just beneath the cold surface of his eyes. She tilted her head slightly, as though she could make out what it was. Sesshoumaru tensed slightly when she approached him. It was difficult enough for him to be in the same room with her without his having to give away his feelings for her, but this…

He stood very still, hoping to ignore the side of him that wanted to pull her to him. Now.

Helen sighed and looked away.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing," she hastily said in answer to his unasked question. "It's just that I thought…"

She didn't finish. She took a step back from him and sighed again. "Thought what?" In truth, Sesshoumaru never really did care about what anyone—except Naraku—thought about before. But this girl, this human-turned-demoness, he wanted to know_ everything_ about her. What she thought about right now…but it wasn't just that. He wanted to know _everything. _What she feared, what she liked, whom she feared, whom she trusted, whom she loved…

He closed his eyes and internally groaned. What was _happening_ to him? He was never like this before; he had never _felt _this way before.

"Why?" Helen suddenly asked, her voice was soft and low.

He opened his eyes and the sight of her in the moonlight nearly robbed him of speech. Honestly, what on earth was happening to him? He closed his eyes again. "Why what?"

"Why are you…closing your eyes every time you talk to me?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru opened his amber pools and stared into her eyes. He had forgotten why he had even bought her here in the first place. "Why?" she asked again when he didn't answer her.

"I cannot stand to see you."

His words were unexpected, sharp, and painful. Helen's eyes widened, hurt written clearly in them. She had never thought…she had always thought that somehow, he liked her too…

She had been foolish, then.

She hung her head, her golden curls falling past her shoulders. "Oh," she said simply, in the tone of one who is admitting defeat. "Um…I…okay."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I never knew that you hated me that much…" She sighed in defeat. She straightened up and turned to leave, when he suddenly caught her wrist. The wind silently rustled between them and the moonlight filtered through the trees, making everything seem to shimmer in silver.

"What?" he—unexpectedly—asked.

She tugged her wrist from his grasp and slowly turned around to face him. He had already said that he couldn't stand to see her. Didn't he know how much that had hurt? Why was he going to add more salt to her wounds?

"I didn't say anything," Helen lied, forgetting that she was quite a horrible liar when she was in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip.

"Why do you want to add more salt to the wound, huh?" she suddenly asked, not standing it anymore. She had had enough of his stuck-up, I-could-care-less-about-you attitude. "Why? Do you just love to see others suffer? Are you some sort of a masochist, Sesshoumaru? Or are you just misogynistic?"

"What are you talking about?" His eyes were narrowing dangerously.

She took several steps back and felt her back come into contact with a tree. "What am I talking about?" Helen asked quietly. She narrowed her eyes. "Definitely masochistic."

He took several steps towards her until they were merely a foot apart from each other. He glared at her. "Onna," he said, his voice hard. "What. Are. You. Saying?"

Standing in front of her, she realized how much she did love him. Realized how she would never have him, never have a chance, she never did.

She looked up at him, her eyes threatening tears. "You hate me, don't you?" she snapped. "Why are you still here, anyways? If you hate me so much, then why don't you just leave? That way, you won't have to close your eyes all the time!"

He took another swift step towards her, sealing off the distance between them, and at the same time, he placed both of his clawed hands on the tree, on either side of her head. He glared at her, his golden eyes burning with that suppressed emotion that she could not discern.

"Hate you?" Sesshoumaru murmured, unaware that his defenses were getting shaky. He leaned in towards her, their lips only inches apart. "Why do you think it?"

Helen stiffened, her face going red from the contact with him. She could feel the very heat radiating from him. Her heart started hammering painfully against her ribs. Damn him.

He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Her scent permeated his senses and he battled his emotions even as he pretended to look calmly into her eyes even though chaos reigned inside of him…

"You…well…I just…know," Helen muttered, wishing he would distance himself from her. Why did she have to suffer like this, anyway?

"Know?" He sounded mocking; his breath was warm on her lips. "You think you know me?"

"I…know enough to know that you…that you hate me," she said, biting her lower lip. If he confirmed that, she just might loose her self-control and cry…

To her surprise, he _chuckled_. It was mocking and the way he did was in the way of the superior. He suddenly leaned closer. His emotions had taken full control of him.

"Hate you? I don't _hate_ you, you fool, I _want_ you."

Sesshoumaru, realizing what he had just said, cursed himself.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: that's it for now, I'm afraid.**

**Miroku: you should've given them twenty pages.**

**A1969: I know! It's just that, I'm so busy these days, dance practice, trig, advanced algebra…murder, you hear me! It's murder!  
Sango: okay, okay, calm down!**

**A1969: I truly am sorry for updating so late. I hope you guys don't loose your patience with me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Miroku: don't forget to review, people.**


	35. Confession

**A1969: I'd like to thank those who've read and those who've bothered to review! Thanks guys!**

**Miroku: yeah, she's thankful, you can easily tell.**

**Sango: well, we'd like to give you our thanks too—if you guys hadn't bothered to review, the authoress would've been grumbling…and we can't stand it sometimes.**

**A1969: when have I ever grumbled?**

**Sango: -thinks- Mmmm…**

**A1969: anyway, thanks for the reviews…again! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character, logos…wait, why am I still doing these stupid disclaimers?**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Confession**

**XoXoXo**

_What did he say?_

Helen's thoughts were jumbled up, trying to decide if she had heard what he had said. _Did I hear him right? Or better yet…is he…sick?_

"Wh-what did you say?" Helen asked, still unable to believe her ears. Disbelief coursed through her, throughout her entire body. She can't have heard him correctly, can she? Did he say that he wanted her? No, that was impossible. Sesshoumaru didn't want her; he had established that a long time ago. But then, why did he say that he wanted her?

Sesshoumaru's thoughts, too, were jumbled within his mind, something that had never happened before. What did he just say to her? Did he really say what he feared he had said? Had he finally shown her his weakness? Had he given in to his emotions and told her of how he felt?

The answer was yes.

He couldn't believe that he had slipped, couldn't believe that he had revealed to her how he had felt…

And now, he suddenly heard her words, realized how close he was to her…

He pulled away from her, leaving small dents in the wood of the tree as his anger and frustration rose within him. How stupid of him!

_It was not stupid,_ a voice inside his head seemed to say. _You love her and now you've told her that you want her, so what is the delay?_

_-I do not wish to want her._

_We both know that you're only contradicting yourself._

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his mental battle when he heard Helen say, "Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was soft, gentle. He had never heard her talk like that before…

He made sure to brace the dam on his emotions as he raised his eyes to her own. Their silver iridescence only made it harder for him than it already was.

Helen looked at him carefully. His stance was colder than she had ever seen it and he looked…angry? No, scratch that. He looked angry _and_ cold. Why was he looking at her like that? As if it had been her fault that he had slipped…

But, then again, it probably was.

Trying with effort to control his emotions, he stared her in the eyes, those shimmering silver eyes that only seemed to bring down his guard more…

"Wh…what did you say?" Helen's voice was low, soft.

Sesshoumaru, not knowing what to say, said the age-old answer. "Nothing." His tone was colder than usual. Not a good sign.

She looked at him speculatively. She was sure she had heard what he said. She was sure. But why was he denying it? The moment she had heard him say those words, it was as if all her wishes came true at once…

But, looking at the cold reaction on his face, the happiness seemed to melt away.

Nothing.

He had said nothing.

Why would he say nothing when he had obviously said something?

"But," Helen said, taking a step closer. "I thought you said—"

"Onna," Sesshoumaru said, his voice cold and a little fierce. "I said _nothing _do you understand? _Nothing_."

_He…he's denying it?_ Helen thought as she felt something tighten within her chest. _He's denying what he said? But why? Why would he? Why does he love making me hurt so much? _It was all she could do to stop a tear from falling…

She pulled her gaze away from him and looked down at the ground. He didn't want her. He had been lying. He was merely hurting her, seeing her suffer…

Cold, sadistic, masochistic dog.

Sesshoumaru's eyes studied her. _Hn. I've hurt her again. Why must I always do this?_

_-If you don't do it, you'll wind up like you're father._

Question answered.

"I said nothing," he said again, stabbing her with his words. "Understood?"

Helen looked up at him and nodded reluctantly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her again and, battling the side of him that wanted to take her in his arms, he turned on his heel and walked off.

The wind rustled in the clearing, blowing softly against Helen. A strand of hair blew in front of her eyes, blew cold against her skin, against her soul, against the single tear that rolled down her cheek…

Why had he hurt her again? Why?

Her thoughts seemed to swirl violently around her, as though a tempest was blowing through her mind. She waited until Sesshoumaru was completely out of ear-shot, and then she fell to her knees and didn't bother to stop her tears from falling.

Life was too cruel.

_Baka, baka, baka!_ Helen thought angrily as her tears fell to the forest floor. _What were you expecting? That he'd say he loved you? I'm such a fool. He could never…could never…feel the same way about me as I feel about him…I wish…I wish I never came back to Japan! How I wish that I stayed in America! At least…I wouldn't be hurting so much…_

Helen didn't know how long she had been like that, holding her sides as though to keep from falling, letting her tears fall. She didn't know how long…

"Shh…" a gentle voice murmured. Helen suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around her, pulling her towards their owner.

She knew it wouldn't be him. Knew it was so impossible, and yet, as she felt the two arms wound themselves tightly around her shoulders, she longed for it to be him, wished for a different set of arms…

"What has he done to you?" Toshimaru murmured, his voice a gentle caress.

Helen felt herself shaking in his embrace. She leaned her head against his chest and didn't feel ashamed as the tears fell.

"Helen," Toshimaru murmured as he tilted her tear-stained face upwards so he could look into her eyes. "What has he done to you?"

"N-nothing," Helen choked, trying to stop crying.

"Please, do not lie," he said, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

Helen buried her face in his chest again. "Please don't ask me," she said softly._ Why? Why couldn't I be in love with Toshimaru instead? Why? Why did I have to love Sesshoumaru? Why…_

Toshimaru buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "I'll kill him for hurting you," he said, his tone suddenly fierce.

"No!" Helen cried out, looking him in the eye. "Don't…harm him." Not that Toshimaru could, anyway.

He gave her a look that seemed to question her sanity. "Why do you defend him?" Toshimaru asked. "He has hurt you more than once, Helen. Still, I do not see your reason for defending him. You deserve better, you do not deserve to be treated in this way."

"I love him," she suddenly said, burying her face in his chest as she blushed. "I love him, Toshimaru. And…it hurts…so much…"

He sighed as he held her closer again. "If only you were mine," he said, making her blush deeply. "If you were mine, I would never harm you…I would protect you…Make you happy…"

"I'm sorry," Helen said softly. "I truly am." If only he was the one who had won her heart…

If only.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru had not left her alone.

He had sealed away his scent and aura and hid himself behind a tree, watching her, studying her reaction. Helen seemed petrified where she stood, and then, as the wind blew, she fell to her knees and cried. He suddenly felt a conflict within. He wanted to go back to her, to comfort her, to apologize to her, to wipe the tears from her eyes, wanted to tell her that he did want her more than anything…

Those kinds of thoughts were what were making him see himself as weak.

He wouldn't go to her. He had done enough damage already. He would keep his distance. When she was in the Western lands, he would keep his distance; he would give his emotions time to cool down.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by another scent that entered forest. A particular scent that he didn't like.

He watched as Toshimaru knelt in front of Helen and drew her gently to him. _He_ wanted to be the one to do that.

"Shh…" his bastard cousin murmured gently. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed menacingly, a startling sense of jealousy suddenly erupting within him. It was all he could do to keep himself hidden.

"What has he done to you?" Toshimaru asked, his arms tightening around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Closer.

_Keep your filthy hands off her._

The thought brushed itself across his mind and he found that he wasn't startled or bothered by the thought at all. His body wanted to react to his thoughts. He wanted to gnash out at his cousin, wanted to snatch Helen from his embrace.

"Helen." Toshimaru gently tilted her face to his. "What has he done to you?"

"N-nothing," Helen choked. Her voice seemed to have a calming effect on him.

"Please, do not lie," he said, brushing his thumb gently across her cheek, wiping her tears away.

_He_ wanted to be the one to wiper her tears away.

"Please don't ask me," Helen said, burying her face in chest.

"I'll kill him for hurting you," Toshimaru said fiercely.

You _kill me?_

He would kill Toshimaru. He would kill him for holding her. Tonight, he didn't care if jealousy was a sign of weakness, he didn't care—tonight, anyway.

"No! Don't harm him!" Helen cried out. His eyes focused on her.

"Why do you defend him?" Toshimaru asked. "He has hurt you more than once, Helen. Still, I do not see your reason for defending him. You deserve better, you do not deserve to be treated in this way."

_Oh? She deserves better? You are implying that she deserves _you.

"I love him," she suddenly said, burying her face in his chest as she blushed. "I love him, Toshimaru. And…it hurts…so much…"

Did he hear her right? She still loved him?

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear anymore. He realized that, for those moments that he had given in to his jealousy, he had given in, he had been weakened.

He didn't bother to listen anymore as he turned and left.

**XoXoXo**

The morning was chilly as autumn finally made its arrival. Helen watched from the veranda as the leaves slowly fell from the trees, falling gently, without making a sound. She could hear the sounds, however. Now that she was a demoness, every single sound was so clear, sometimes it was a bother. She sighed as she stared up at the golden treetops, their leaves falling incessantly to the ground.

"Helen?" a voice asked.

Helen quickly spun around. Lady Shinsuke was standing behind her, a concerned look in her eyes. She had noticed that her daughter seemed so put off since last night. In fact, she, as a mother, had noticed that her daughter had been crying. Over what, she could only guess.

"Yes…mother?" It still felt so strange to call her mother sometimes.

"Are you ready?" Lady Shinsuke asked.

Helen inwardly gulped, dread building up within her. She was not sure that she wanted to go to the Western lands now, not with what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru last night…

"Um…I…guess," she replied, turning her gaze onto the wooden boards of the veranda.

"Are you alright?" Lady Shinsuke asked, noticing her daughter's reaction.

Helen unwillingly looked up. "I'm fine."

"It's only until spring," Lady Shinsuke said, thinking that Helen was afraid of going. "For your health, you should understand."

Helen nodded again, looking more like a dead zombie than the golden haired maiden that she had been yesterday. Lady Shinsuke narrowed her eyes at her daughter analytically. She noticed the change in her child's countenance. What had happened to her? she wondered. Why did she look so…depressed? So sad?

"Well, come along then, Lady Takeida and Lord Sesshoumaru are waiting."

At the mention of his name, Helen felt as if her whole body had been turned to stone. How she wished that Toshimaru had not left her. The Lord of the Northern lands had left earlier in the day due to the fact that demons were ravaging their borders.

Lady Shinsuke noticed her daughter's hesitance. "You've nothing to worry about; Lady Takeida is a marvelous hostess—"

_It's not Lady Takeida I'm worried about…_

"—and Lord Sesshoumaru will make sure that you are safe."

Why did she have to mention that name? The color drained from Helen's face, something that did not escape her mother's notice. "Helen?" she asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing," Helen said quietly. "Everything's fine." She had made up her mind. She would not show him how his words had so affected her. She would not show him that she was weak—she would show him that she was the opposite. Ever since last night, Helen had already accepted the fact that there could be nothing more between them than acquaintanceship. Just acquaintanceship because she was sure that Sesshoumaru did not need friends.

But appearing to be over him would be so hard to do…

**XoXoXo**

"Inuyasha, I want to see Helen," Kagome demanded of the hanyou. She was standing just outside of Kaede's hut, looking up at the roof where Inuyasha was lying on, his arms folded beneath his head. "You've been telling me that we should wait, I've waited long enough and now, I want to see Helen."

"You'll have plenty of time to see her after winter," the hanyou said. He was already angry about the prospect of delaying their search because of winter and autumn.

"After winter?" Kagome snapped. "Inuyasha, she's a demoness, she's changed, I want to see her. Now."

"Bah!" Inuyasha said, still not coming down from the roof. "I don't get why you wanna see her in the first place."

"She's my cousin, Inuyasha, I want to see her," Kagome insisted.

"Cousin?" This time, Inuyasha sat up from his position and swiveled around so that he could get a good look at her. "Cousin? Kagome, she's a demoness now, heiress to the Eastern lands and all that. How could you honestly say that you're blood related? Unless, of course, you're secretly a demoness, just like her."

Kagome clenched her fists. She had been thinking about that too. "Just because she's a demoness now doesn't mean she's not my cousin anymore," the miko said, feeling annoyed with the hanyou. "We've been through things that only sisters could've gone through and—"

"I thought she was your cousin?"

"I'm trying to make a point here!"

"So now you're saying she's your sister?"

"No, I'm saying that we're still cousins even though she's a demoness!"

"I thought you said she was your sister!"

"Sit!"

Kagome watched with slight satisfaction as Inuyasha crashed to ground, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Inuyasha _does _have a point, Kagome." Miroku and Sango, along with Kohaku and Shippou, had arrived at the scene just as Inuyahsa extracted himself from the hole he had created.

"Not you too!" the miko said while Inuyasha flashed a triumphant look at her.

"We're not saying we're siding with Inuyasha," Sango said causing the hanyou to frown at her. "It's just…Helen is a demoness now."

"And now that she is one, her view on human relationships could change," Miroku said simply. "Demons are very different from humans, you see. Their views on family matters are quite different. Besides, now that Helen is a demoness, there's a possibility that she'll be…different. That she'll be…different from whom she was before. There's even a possibility that she'll be…like Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But Helen—"

"You just can't change the facts, Kagome," Sango said soothingly.

"I want to see her then!" Kagome demanded. "You can't keep me away from her forever!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other then at Kagome. "_After_ winter," the hanyou said firmly. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "Winter…that's too long! I can go on my own, just so you know!"

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "You can't go without me," he said, his tone hard. "You're not safe there. Don't think that Helen's still the same. Just as Miroku said, she'll be different, that's for sure." Seeing the worried expression in Kagome's eyes, his tone softened. "Look…let's give Helen a little time to get some self-control, okay? And I promise you _after _winter, we'll go see her."

Kagome frowned at the ground but nodded her head.

"Speaking of winter," Miroku chimed in. "What do you think Naraku's plans are?"

"I'm sure he won't try anything yet," Sango offered. "Most likely, he'll hibernate in winter…though I don't know if he does hibernate. He'll try to get more powerful."

"He's already gotten rid of his scent and aura, how else can he be more powerful?" Inuyasha asked. Sango automatically wound her arms around Kohaku, intent on protecting him.

"Sis," the younger slayer groaned, embarrassed.

"We have to protect Kohaku," Miroku agreed. "His shard is the last one Narkau needs."

"Speaking of Naraku," Inuyasha said, turning back to Kagome who had remained quiet. "Instead of spending all autumn and winter moping about Helen, why don't you fulfill your promise?"

The miko looked up at him, her eyes blinking. "Huh? What do you mean? What promise?" For a moment, she completely forgot all about Helen.

"You know," the hanyou said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "The promise you made to teach us that strange language of yours. That 'Engrish' thing."

Kagome perked up a bit. "Firstly, it's called 'English' and—"

"Huh?" Miroku asked. "What's that?"

Kagome sighed. "It's another language from my time," she explained. "Inuyasha thinks we should learn it since Naraku doesn't know it."

Sango's eyes widened slightly. "Oh!" she said. "With Naraku's scent and aura gone and Kanna to boot, we really should learn how to communicate without him knowing what we're saying." She smiled widely at Kagome. "Very clever, Kagome."

"Um, it wasn't my idea, it was Inuyasha's," Kagome said sheepishly.

Miroku's eyes widened and his brows shot up in surprise. Inuyasha was looking smug. "It was _Inuyasha's_ idea?" the monk asked, sounding awed. "_Inuyasha? _Wow! I never thought you could be that clever, Inuyasha."

A loud thud resounded throughout the entire village, followed by a loud 'Sit!'

**XoXoXo**

Helen unrolled the scroll and sighed, her mind on other things. When she had come to the Western Lands with Sesshoumaru and Lady Takeida, she had, naturally, kept her distance from the demon lord and he, in turn, pretended that she didn't exist. The journey had not even been awkward—it had been quiet. Even Lady Takeida seemed to notice, but she said nothing. When they had arrived at the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru immediately distanced himself from Helen while Rin did quite the opposite.

Rin had been glad to see her. At first, the little girl had been confused by Helen's change in appearance, but after finding out for heself that the girl with the golden locks _was_ Helen, she immediately clung to her, not letting her out of her sight.

The West, Helen only realized now, was very different from the East. For one thing, there were more servants, retainers and vassals here, all of whom immediately began gossiping at the sight of the changed heiress of the Eastern Lands. For another, well, it was indeed warmer than in the East.

Helen sighed again as she stared at the scroll that was covered with characters—a genealogy. Being in the West was no vacation. As her mother had said, while she was in the West, she had to learn proper etiquette, the rules of the clans, and all other things that just took the fun out of life.

Helen let her thoughts wander; she wondered what Rin was doing. While Helen was being tutored—an estimated three hours a day—Rin was usually entertained by some of the maids. She wondered what Sesshoumaru was up to…

_Oh no, you don't_, Helen thought viciously, pulling her thoughts away from the demon lord. _He doesn't want you._ Her chest tightened at the thought. _So there's no point in moping about him, is there? Let him go, for Pete's sake._

_But…How do I let him go if he was never mine to begin with?_

Helen frowned to herself. True…And it hurt. She stared out the open doors that led out into the veranda and which had a nice view of the miniature lake. She watched the trees swaying serenely at the water's edge, their leaves falling gently into the water…

"Lady Helen, pay attention!" a sharp voice said, snapping Helen out her thoughts. The voice belonged to the woman kneeling across her. The woman was a middle aged owl demon with white hair that was kept up in a bun. She wore a dark blue kimono with emerald green trim and pheasants embroidered on it. Helen's tutor, Saiki, who had also tutored Sesshoumaru when the demon lord was young.

"Lady Helen, you are lacking in focus," Saiki said, a cross look coming into her eyes. Though others usually tended to avoid offending the heirs to the lands, Saiki was quite frank with them when it came to education.

"Sorry," Helen muttered as she pulled the scroll closer towards her.

"You are quite far behind on your education," Saiki said disapprovingly. "Forgive me for saying so, Lady Helen, but Lord Sesshoumaru was far more progressive."

Helen inwardly groaned. She was so confused with herself sometimes. She loved hearing his name said out loud and yet, at the same time, she couldn't stand it.

"Right," Helen said, training her eyes on the scroll again.

**XoXoXo**

Helen left the room an hour or so later, her brain feeling like a wrung sponge and filled with all the names that she had memorized from the genealogy. She shook her head as though it would make all the characters that were dancing in front of her eyes vanish.

"Helen?" a voice asked. Helen looked up to see Lady Takeida headed towards her. She immediately bowed as the elder demon and approached, then straightened up again. "How was your study with Saiki?" the demoness asked as she walked by Helen's side. They walked down the length of the hallway, the sliding doors opened to the veranda allowing a gentle breeze and sunlight to come in.

"It was…informative," Helen said with a shrug.

Lady Takeida gave her a tiny smile. "Ah," she said. "By informative you mean that you had just been told all about your academic faults?"

Helen looked sheepish. "Sort of."

Lady Takeida laughed quietly. "Saiki is always like that," she said. "I should know, I was her pupil once. She can be very hard when she has to, but all in all, a very good teacher."

Both demonesses stopped to stare out at the veranda and at the lake. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Helen." Lady Takeida's voice had taken on a different tone. It was no longer light and cold, it was now solemn and serious. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, milady," the latter agreed.

She smiled at Helen but her eyes were serious. "I have noticed that you and Sesshoumaru hardly talk anymore," she said.

Her words caught Helen off guard. "You…you do, milady?"

Lady Takeida nodded. "Is there some enmity between you two at the moment, Helen?"

Helen blushed and looked down at the veranda. "No," she said. "It's…it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Lady Takeida sounded disbelieving.

"Yes," Helen said, a little too quickly. "I mean…it's normal for Sesshoumaru to be quiet, ne?"

"You do have a point," Lady Takeida replied. Her eyes bore into Helen's. "I do hope he hasn't done anything foolish."

"No," Helen said quietly. "He hasn't."

She knew that the demoness was not convinced. Even she could hear how false her own words sounded.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru held the pole in his hand and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. The youkai lord was divested of his usual armor and clothing. Instead, he was clothed in a grey haori with close cuffed sleeves and black hakamas. Sweat beaded his brow and his hair was slightly damp, but his eyes remained cold and his face calm.

As always, whenever he returned to his palace, he always trained, increasing his swordsmanship so that he would be second to none. Of course, if he were to be second to none, then he had to spar with the best.

He narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him. He was a middle aged dog demon; he had hair the color of a raven's wing and pulled back up in a ponytail; his eyes had an analytical look in them, as though he constantly assessed his opponent's skill, he was slightly more muscled than Sesshoumaru and, like the demon lord standing before him, he held a wooden pole in his hand.

"Yield, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ryou asked. He had been a general in the late Lord of the Western land's army and also the best swordsman in all of Japan, so it was only fitting that Sesshoumaru would choose to spar with him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Ryou took it as a 'no'. A moment later, the sparring hall echoed with the loud clashes of wooden poles. Ryou thrust his pole at Sesshoumaru, aiming for the lord's chest, but Sesshoumaru immediately sidestepped the attack and spun around, aiming his pole at Ryou's back. Just as the wood was about to make contact, Ryou jumped into the air and brought down the pole on Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru parried the pole with his own. Their swords locked and the force that both demons applied to their weapons was enough to send splinters of food flying around.

Ryou quickly pulled his sword from the young lord's, made a quick sidestep and thrust the pole at Sesshoumaru's shoulder all in a second. Feeling the contact of the wood on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru quickly jumped back. The blow to his shoulder would be a bruise, but that was nothing compared to the blow to his pride.

"Yield, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ryou asked. He had been the demon lord's sparring partner for several hundred years now, and still, Sesshoumaru could not surpass him.

"For now," Sesshoumaru said in his coldest and deadliest voice. Why was it that he couldn't surpass Ryou? He knew that Ryou was the best swordsman in all of Japan and, according to his philosophy, if he beat the best, then _he _would be the best.

"For now," Ryou echoed, a small smile on his face. He knew that Sesshoumaru longed for more power and if he were to get it, he had to be the best. He bowed to Sesshoumaru who acknowledged it with a slight tilt of the head. "I think I hear my other pupil approaching."

Sesshoumaru, too, heard a light tread in the distance, accompanied by the brisk, feminine tread of his mother. A scent accompanied the first tread, a very familiar one…

"Other pupil?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but asking. Some part of him was already screaming at him to leave. Now. He knew the answer to his own question, but a part of him didn't want to leave…

"You have nothing to be worried about, my lord," Ryou said with a smile. "She does not seek to surpass me and be the best; she merely wishes to know how to wield a sword. Though, why a lady should wish to know…"

Sesshoumaru stiffened as the door to the sparring hall slid open and _she_ came in. And to think that he had been avoiding her for the past several days.

"Lady Takeida," Ryou said, bowing to Sesshoumaru's mother. "Lady Helen."

Sesshoumaru, who had automatically looked away, immediately turned his gaze on the owner of the second name. Like him, she wore a close cuffed haori, light blue in color and dark blue hakamas, obviously, she was Ryou's 'other pupil'. He had been avoiding her for days, thinking that maybe he could regain some control over himself, but, as his eyes locked with hers, he could feel the same emotional torment raging through him.

Helen herself had not expected him to be here. She had picked up his scent when she and Lady Takeida were outside the door and before she could walk away, Lady Takeida had already slid the door open.

Sesshoumaru was the last person she would see there. He wasn't wearing his usual amour; he was dressed similarly as her, meaning that he, too, was training. Him? Training? He was the last person she expected that needed training.

"Ah, Ryou," Lady Takeida said. "I see you have been tormenting my son."

The blow to Sesshoumaru's shoulder and the blow to his pride was absolutely _nothing_ to the torment he was feeling now.

"Lady Helen," he suddenly said, allowing himself to say her name.

She blushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'LordShmaru'. Damn him. Why was he still here? She looked up at him and their eyes locked. She suddenly remembered what he had said to her, several nights ago, that he didn't want her. She remembered the hurt his words had inflicted…

"What could you be doing here?" he asked her.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Why was he even talking to her if he hated her? "I am Lord Ryou's pupil," she said firmly.

"Hn," he said. He went and leaned against the wall, eyes still on her. "Let me see how good you are." He wondered why he didn't just leave, wondered why he loved tormenting himself.

Helen blushed and turned away from him to face Lord Ryou. "Shall we begin, milady?" the sword instructor asked, throwing another wooden pole at her. It slipped through Helen's fingers, falling to the floor with a clank. Helen blushed, feeling Sesshoumaru's cold, slightly amused gaze on her.

_Why doesn't he just leave?!_ Helen thought viciously as she knelt to pick up the pole. _Does he _like_ making me suffer?_

Masochistic dog.

Helen straightened up and faced Ryou, her eyes set and determined to avoid staring at Sesshoumaru who was joined by his mother. "Ready, milady?" Ryou asked.

Helen nodded, wishing that she could just vanish on the spot.

Ryou charged at her and she managed to sidestep his attack. Ryou quickly swerved and hit her pole at the area nearest her hand, causing it to fly from her grasp. Once more, it fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

Helen blushed again.

"Once more, milady," Ryou asked, handing her the pole.

She nodded and raised the pole. Suddenly, there was a scuffle of feet outside. The door slid open to reveal one of the maids. She bowed. "Milord," she said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru straightened and raised his eyebrows. "A blacksmith is outside, searching for Lord Ryou."

"What does he want?" Ryou asked.

"He says that he has something for you, my lord, a package if you will," the maid said.

Ryou nodded then turned to Helen. "Milady, please excuse me. Run through our exercises, I shall return shortly." Helen nodded as Ryou left the room.

Lady Takeida's gaze moved from Sesshoumaru to Helen. "I, too, shall take my leave," she said quickly. "I wish to listen to the flute players and see how their playing compares to my own." She smiled pointedly and left.

Helen's eyes widened. What on earth?

She could still feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. She tried her best to ignore him as she ran through the drill that Ryou had taught her. Step, thrust, dodge, step, thrust, dodge, step…

The pole suddenly flew from her hand and landed at Sesshoumaru's feet with a dull clatter.

_Don't show him you're weak_, Helen thought as she approached him and quickly snatched it from the ground.

He stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her. He watched, with resenting amusement, as she picked up the pole from the ground and straightened up. Her eyes locked with his and he suddenly stiffened. His emotions were raging against the weak dam that he failed to reinforce.

"You hold it wrong," he said, his voice cold, but his eyes smoldering.

She stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Let me show you." He took a step towards her. What was he doing? Why wasn't he leaving yet? There was a side of him that longed to leave, but the other side of him, the side that wanted her, was stronger.

"What?" Helen asked. "Um…okay." Her consent came out more like a question.

"Show me how you hold it," he ordered.

Helen quickly fumbled with the pole, holding it tightly in her grasp. He raised his eyebrows critically at her. "You hold it too tight," he said. He took another step towards her and, against his better judgment, he stepped behind her. He wound his arms around her own, placing his hands lightly on top of her own.

Helen stiffened. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. What was he _doing_? Was he totally toying with her emotions? She could feel the warmth of his hands over her own which was strange. She didn't expect warmth, she expected ice. He slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. A part of his mind started questioning his sanity at his actions.

"You hold it too tight," he said again, loosening her fingers on the pole slightly.

"If…if…I didn't," Helen stammered. "Then…it'll fall…" He was too close. Much too close.

"You must hold it loosely, but firmly," he said, correcting her grip.

What?

"I…don't get it." She could feel his breath on her hair; feel the warmth of his hands on hers, the strong muscles in his arms intertwined with hers…

She blushed.

He looked down at her, noticing the red on her cheeks. His emotions were winning again. "Helen," he said silkily. "Why are you blushing?"

She blushed even harder. "What? I…I…" Damn him.

He didn't know what he was doing. Why wasn't he leaving her? He let his arms slide from her own and snake around her waist, drawing her close to him. He felt the warmth of her back against his chest. His ears barely registered the sound of the pole falling from her grip and onto the floor…

Her heart thudded painfully against her ribs as she felt him lean his head on top of hers. One of his arms wound themselves securely around her shoulders while the other retained a firm grip around her waist, drawing her closer…

"Helen," he murmured her name against her golden curls, inhaling her scent.

"Wh…at are you…"

"Shh."

The red in her cheeks grew into a violent crimson color. He held her to him as though determined not to let her go…

_What are you doing?_ a voice in his head asked.

-_Go away. _He leaned his head against her shoulder and he felt her shudder. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her against him.

_Fool! Will you be called weak? Do you wish to end up like your father? Like your half-breed brother? Do you wish to spend your life as a prisoner to your own emotions? _

That thought snapped Sesshoumaru out his trance. He had given in again…

He slowly pulled away from her. Helen knew that she should just stay still. Knew that he was going to hurt her again…

"Correct your grip," Sesshoumaru told her as he left.

Helen heard didn't hear the door sliding closed, she only heard the violent pounding of her heart.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru had a problem, and he knew it.

He had left the training hall and after spending some time in the hot springs, sought out his mother. She could surely help him with his problem, right? If she couldn't…

He found his mother on the veranda, watching the waning moon. The silvery light was reflected in her eyes, contrasting vividly with their golden color. Helen's eyes were the same color as the silver of the moon, only with a hint of iridescent quality in them…

Wait…what was he thinking?

"Sesshoumaru," Lady Takeida said.

"I wish to ask your help," he said, "with a problem."

Takeida immediately stood up. Never before did her son ask help—it was so out of character. "What is this problem, my son?"

Sesshoumaru's tone was cold and his eyes were hard as he stared at his mother. His eyes had a burning emotion in them.

"Helen," he said. "I am in love with her."

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: a really long chapter!  
Miroku: show the author a little gratitude—**

**Sango: in the form of reviews.**

**A1969: yay! Reviews will be the balm to my aching hands! Review please!**


	36. Winter

**A1969: oh…my…lord! I'm updating again!  
Miroku: how is that a surprise?**

**Sango: considering the fact that she hardly updates…**

**A1969: we get your point! Anyway, thanks to those who read and to those who reviewed! If it weren't for my reviewers…I'd so be lost at sea! Thanks guys!**

**Miroku: they know how grateful you are...**

**A1969: still, it doesn't hurt to say 'thank you!'**

**Chapter Thirty-six: Winter**

**XoXoXo**

Lady Takeida was sorely tempted to stick a finger in her ear to check, whether or not, there was a piece of lump within. Surely, she didn't hear her son say that he was in love, did she? Because if she did, then the apocalypse had arrived.

"What?" Lady Takeida asked.

Sesshoumaru actually bit down on his lower lip. Now, why was this so hard to do? In fact…what on earth was he thinking about going to his mother to ask for her advice? Was he still even sane?

This was all Helen's fault.

"Sesshoumaru, son, what did you say?" Lady Takeida repeated her question.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes averted from her, as though he was ashamed of himself. "Helen," he said, his voice barely audible, but still cold. "I…" He actually let his voice trail off.

"Well," Lady Takeida said, feeling awed. She sat down on the veranda, her brilliant kimono piling around her. "This is…certainly unexpected." She looked up at her, who was still staring up at the moon. "Sit down, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru obliged and folded his legs beneath him as he sat gracefully beside his mother. This was strange. He was actually going to talk to his mother about his _feelings_—an intimate talk, if you will. A mother-son moment. It felt…odd.

"Tell me," Lady Takeida said. She, too, was slightly troubled about Sesshoumaru's predicament. She had suspected for some time that her son might have harbored feelings for Helen, but she never really expected her suspicions to be true.

"What more is there to say?" the young lord asked, irked. "What I have told you suffices."

Normally, Takeida wouldn't tolerate such a choice of words from her son, but under the current circumstances, she was willing to make an exception.

"So," she said, trying to sound like her old self which was hard to do seeing as how shocked she was at her son's revelation. "This is most amusing."

"Amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I do not see what is so amusing about this."

To his surprise, his mother laughed. "_You_ are amusing," she said, placing her hands on her lap.

"I, Sesshoumaru, amusing?"

"Of course," his mother said. "After all, my son, most young men of your age would not have come to their mothers for advice—they would've made their move already."

Sesshoumaru pulled his gaze away from the moon and looked at his mother, and if he could, he would've looked incredulous. His frown turned into a scowl. "I am not like most 'young men'," Sesshoumaru said, his tone colder than ice. "I only came to you because I think of my feelings for her as…a hindrance. If I had wanted to, I could've claimed her a long time ago."

"Ah," Takeida said. "So you've been in love with her for quite a while?"

He was silent.

"My son, I do not see what your problem is," Takeida said simply. "If you love her, then you love her."

"I do not wish to love her at all."

"Oh, do listen to yourself," his mother reproached. "I know that tone—it only means that you do and that you're contradicting yourself."

His mother knew him well.

"I do not see what you're problem is," Takeida said.

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at her. "My problem," he said slowly. "Are my accursed feelings for her. These feelings waylay me from the path of conquest. These feelings weaken me. They distract me. Do you now see my dilemma?"

His mother tilted her head at him. She had never thought of him to be _that _cold-hearted. She was silent for a moment, staring up at the moon as though it completely enthralled her, but he could see that she was doing some thinking.

"My son…have I ever told you how much your father loved you?" she suddenly asked.

Oh. No. Not this kind of talk, anything but this…

Sesshoumaru went rigid. Urgh. The last time he had heard this kind of statement was when he was a child. "Yes" was the reluctant answer.

"And…did your father ever think that his love for you was a problem?" his mother went on.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru replied. "Occasionally."

"You are being difficult," his mother remarked. She sighed. "I do not know why you regard it as a problem. After all, you and Helen…" She shook her head. "I do not see why you are fighting yourself. Your father didn't fight himself when—"

"Father perished when he gave into his love for Izayoi," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

His mother suddenly gave him a sad look and he instantly regretted his words. He knew that the subject of Izayoi and his father was still…touchy to his mother no matter how much she tried to say that she didn't care.

He was silent then his mother stood up and looked down at him with a faint smile on her lips—a sad one, he couldn't help but notice.

"Yes," she said quietly, "your father's love for Izayoi killed him…but your father's love for me brought you into this world." And without saying more, she left.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he stared up into the moon. His frowned deepened even further when he realized that the silver moon only reminded him of Helen's eyes.

**XoXoXo**

"Say it again, Inuyasha," Kagome demanded. She, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were seated around the warm fire in Kaede's hut. Beside them were strewn a number of Kagome's school books and notebooks. Outside, the stars shown brilliantly in the sky and, for one moment, Inuyasha wished that he was outside on the roof, watching the stars glimmer softly.

"Say what, again?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The alphabet. Say it again, please. I didn't like the way you said it."

"No…it's too tiresome."

Kagome growled in frustration. In order to take her mind off Helen, the young miko had decided to begin teaching her friends English. She started with the alphabet. Miroku and Sango immediately nailed it while Shippo was progressing. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was practically sinking.

"Tiresome?" Kagome snapped. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to learn it!"

"I wouldn't have learned this thing if I knew it was so damn hard!" the hanyou roared.

"Aw, c'mon, Inuyasha," Miroku chided him. "It's not that hard, really. All you have to do is to memorize. A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"J…K…L…M…N…O…P…Q…R…S…T…" Sango continued, smirking at the look on the hanyou's face.

"U…V…W…X…Y…Z!" Shippo finished. "Kagome, I got the last letters!"

"Very good, Shippo-chan," Kagome congratulated him. "Inuyasha…why don't you try it?"

The hanyou pouted. This was so degrading! He screwed up his face for a moment. "A…B…C…D…H…F…"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Erm…you're doing it wrong again," the miko said gently, knowing how annoyed the hanyou was getting. "E comes after D, F after E, G after F and—"

"Whatever."

"Well, we can always try again tomorrow," Kagome reassured him. Inuyasha suddenly felt insecure. Like a child. A toddler. A simpleton.

"I'm starting to think this is just a waste of my time," Inuyasha muttered in a low voice.

Lesson one: _never _show any more interest in Kagome's studies…ever.

**XoXoXo**

Naraku's red eyes took in the woman kneeling in front of him whose head was bowed, as though she was a suppliant. It was incredible to what ends a scorn woman would go to in order to avenge herself. He had never expected her to return, after all, she had—on more than one occasion—tried to get away from him without much success.

"So, Kagura," he began. "To what honor do I owe this visit?"

Kagura looked up at him, her blood red eyes glinting with anger. To think that she would even return to Naraku again! Maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place—she was already starting to regret her decision. Still, she was there already, might as well get it over with.

She clenched her teeth. "I come to you…so I can help you."

"Oh?" Naraku sounded amused. "_You _come to help _me_? It seems that being free of me has improved your sense of humor."

Kagura gritted her teeth at the insult. "Whatever you call it," Kagura said, straightening up and staring him in the eye. "You know why I'm here."

"Of course."

She was silent.

"I do not see your point in allying yourself with me," Naraku went on. Kagura cringed. She hated him, she decided. For now, she was going to use him to get what she wanted. And then…maybe she could kill him. The thought gave her savage pleasure.

He stared at her for a moment. "What is it that you really want?"

"You know what I want," Kagura replied, her tone acidic. "I want Helen dead…and her death benefits us both. Now that she is a dog demoness, you have more than one daiyoukai to worry about. Killing her will get rid of one of your problems."

"And yours as well?" Naraku was truly amused at it all. He had never seen a woman stoop so low just to get back at her 'rival'. "You and I both know that you want her dead because…" He let his voice trail off and a nasty smile curved his lips.

Kagura growled. "Perhaps," she said.

Naraku was silent for a moment, staring at Kagura with an amused expression on his face. "If I do acquiesce to help you," Naraku said. "What will you give me in exchange?"

Here was the part that Kagura dreaded. She automatically felt her heart thud painfully across her chest. In the dark room, it seemed to her that her thudding heart was the loudest thing she could hear.

As though he could hear it too, Naraku smirked. "Don't be silly," he reprimanded. "I've given you your heart—there's no reason why I would want it—or you—back."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Kagura demanded.

"Why, the same thing that you want—their lives."

By 'they', he obviously meant Helen and Sesshoumaru. Kagura lowered her head in gratitude. Yes, it looked like she could get to Helen now, but…if Naraku intended to harm Sesshoumaru as well…

She lowered her eyes and wondered if this was the right thing to do.

**XoXoXo**

Winter now fell on Feudal Japan in a haze of white, blanketing the forests in a shimmering layer of ice, freezing the ponds and lakes and tortured those who hated it. It fell on the Northern Lands, where Lord Toshimaru wondered what could possibly be happening to Helen right now and governing his lands; it fell on the village where Kikyou was staying, caring for the sick and the wounded whose numbers seemed to have multiplied due to the cold; it fell on Kaede's village, where Inuyasha and the others struggled to unlock the secrets of English; it fell on Naraku's castle where Kagura stayed and wondered about what she was doing, and it fell on the West, where Helen looked up at the snow and couldn't help comparing it to Sesshoumaru.

She was sitting on the veranda with Rin. Both girls were watching the layer of snow on the ground. Helen had ditched the usual many-layered kimono, which she hated, for a long-sleeved turtle-neck sweater and a pair of jeans that flared just above her ankles. Her mother disapproved of her choice of clothes, saying that it wouldn't be warm enough, but Helen didn't care much about it. Besides, now that she was a demoness, the cold didn't bother her as much as it should have.

"What are you thinking about, Helen-san?" Rin asked after a moment of silence.

Helen, who had been comparing the snow to Sesshoumaru, blushed. "Nothing…important," she said, sighing. "I was just wondering…about going to Kaede's village."

"Lady Kaede's village?" Rin asked. "Why?"

"It's boring here," Helen whined. She sighed, then stared out at the snow, her mind wondering…

"Um…that's true, I guess," Rin said hesitantly. She wasn't supposed to be insulting the way things were, but, being with Helen, she couldn't help it sometimes. "But…Look on the bright side, Helen-san."

"What bright side?" Really, what bright side was there to being stuck in the same castle as Sesshoumaru, with the snow falling all around them, with nothing better to do than to yawn?

"At least Lord Sesshoumaru is here!" Rin chirped.

Helen automatically spun around, wondering if he was there, but to her dismay, he was not. Rin giggled. "I think you really like Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Helen kept quiet. "That's not a very bright bright side," she mumbled. She was silent for a few moments. "Hey, Rin," she said. "Do you wanna do something fun?"

Rin looked up and nodded her head eagerly. "C'mon," Helen as she grabbed Rin's hand. Together, both of them leapt from the veranda and into the gentle-falling snow. Helen looked Rin over to see if she was amply dressed for the cold. Rin was wearing a many-layered blue yukata with white flowers stitched into the hem that reached to her ankles and was bound at her waist by a red sash. She wore a pair of warm tabi socks and a pair of lacquered zori.

Helen nodded to herself. "C'mon," she said, tugging Rin along.

"Eh? Where are we going, Helen-san?" Rin asked as Helen dragged around the pond. Together, they passed through a grove of trees that led into the garden.

"Okay," Helen said, stopping and spinning around to face Rin. "Rin…have you ever had a snowball fight before?" There was a twinkle in Helen's eyes.

"A…snowball fight?" Rin asked, cocking her head to one side. "What is that?"

Helen giggled as she brushed snow off Rin's hair. "A snowball fight is…" She bent down to scoop into her hands. Rin watched as she shaped it into a ball and then… "this!" Without warning, Helen jumped back to land several yards away from Rin and, at the same time, she tossed the ball at the little girl.

Rin gasped as the snow hit her on the shoulder. Her eyes widened and, for a moment, Helen thought that she had hurt Rin, but to her surprise, the little girl scooped a handful of snow and threw it with all her strength at Helen.

The cold snow hit Helen on the face, making her blink. The snow dripped from her cheeks, leaving a trail of cold. Rin was laughing now as she ducked to scoop another handful of snow in her pudgy little fist. She tossed the ball at Helen with all her strength. Helen ducked just as the snowball whizzed past her and into a tree with a faint splat.

Helen giggled. "Haha!" she laughed. "You missed!"

She bent down and scooped a handful of snow into her hands. She aimed at Rin and threw it at the little girl, who ducked just in time. The snowball whizzed over Rin, just barely missing the top of her head. It soared over Rin and hit the person who suddenly appeared behind the little girl.

Helen gasped, her eyes wide as the snowball zoomed straight into his chest.

In truth, Sesshoumaru could have easily avoided the snowball, but for some reason, he didn't want to. It smacked straight into his chest. He could barely feel the cold through his armor, but he still glared at the person who had thrown it.

Helen looked very sheepish.

Rin gasped, her eyes wide. Sesshoumaru stared at Helen, wondering why on earth she was acting like a child and throwing snow around. Before he could even ask, Helen beat him to it.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry!" Helen exclaimed, making no move to come near him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, his eyes were smoldering, Helen noticed. His gaze flickered to Rin, whose hair was dripping wet. "Rin," he said. "Go dry yourself before you catch a cold."

Rin nodded then, glancing once more at Helen, as though sorry that their fun was spoiled, she turned on her heel and quickly ran off.

They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other across a sheen of falling snow. "What were you doing?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

She shrugged. "Goofing around," she admitted, keeping her distance from him. She couldn't stop her heart from beating faster, though. His eyes studied her intently. She blushed and had a feeling that it wasn't from the cold.

His feet seemed to move of their own volition. He took several steps towards her until they were an arm's length apart. "Being foolish?" he asked. A part of him was already screaming at him to leave before he was pulled into temptation again, before he could show her that he was weak, before he gave in…

She looked him the eye and wished that he would go away. "Yes," she answered. "Can you blame me? It's…boring here…"

He took another step towards her. He held out his hand and lightly brushed the snow off her shoulders, allowing his fingers to twine themselves in her hair. She was very still, knowing that he would hurt her again…and again…

"Boring?" he asked. It was becoming harder for him to resist the lure of his emotions, the pull that this girl had on him. He inwardly frowned. _Why must I continue to resist?_ he thought idly as his fingers brushed her cheeks, the red in them turning to scarlet. _I want her…and what I want, I get._

Helen felt the uneven rhythm in her heart and knew, without a doubt, that she should pull away from him. Now. Before she could even consider doing just that, he took another step towards her, closing off the distance between them.

She looked up at him, blushing. "Yes, it's boring," she confirmed. "Saiki is the most boring of them all and…" He raised his eyebrows at her, amused. "And…" What was he doing? He was…leaning towards her, his eyes intently fixed on hers.

He didn't know what possessed him then. He didn't know anything anymore. He disregarded her words as he placed both his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer towards him. He wanted her and this time, he would have her. He didn't care about power at all. He leaned in towards her and her eyes grew wide, the blush in her cheeks becoming even more prominent.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ Helen thought as his lips hovered inches above hers. _No, no, no…he's only going to end up hurting me again! _Which was true. Every time he held her, he always did end up hurting her, slashing her heart, ruining it…

If he kissed her, he just might inflict the greatest damage of them all.

She dimly became aware of his hands on her face, gently tilting her head to his. Her eyes widened. "No!" she cried out as she pulled away from him, her heart pounding like bass drums inside her chest. She could feel the blush on her face as she looked at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, wondering, why…Why _had_ she pulled away from him? He knew that she loved him and he felt the same, so _why_? It was stunned disbelief that coursed through his mind. Why had she pulled away from him? Why _now_? Why did she have to pull away from him when had finally decided that he wanted her, now that he had decided to surrender to his emotions…?

Curses.

He could only give her an icy look. Seriously, trying to kiss someone only to end up being rejected was just too humiliating.

_He's angry with me, _Helen thought, panicking. "I'm…sorry," she murmured, her voice low.

Sesshoumaru, after getting over the initial shock of being rejected, narrowed his eyes. "So am I," he said, the coldness in his voice easily mimicking the snow. "Sorry that I ever bothered to consider surrendering to my feelings for you."

Helen's eyes widened when she heard the last four words. He…liked her? Great. Just nice. If she had known that, she wouldn't have pulled away.

She hung her head, feeling awful all of a sudden. Wait…why was it that she was the one who was feeling awful? After all the things he'd done to her…

She looked up at him. "I just…I don't want to get hurt anymore!"

_What? _he thought. What was she saying about getting hurt? What nonsense! This girl could be very confusing at times.

He was silent, so she went on. "I…don't want to get hurt any more," Helen repeated, her silver eyes downcast. "You…every time you…you…hurt me…so much…I don't think…I…I…I don't think I could stand it anymore!"

"What?"

"You…you have no idea of the pain I feel here." She placed her hand over her chest. "You…you don't understand how painful it is for me…you wouldn't know…you've never tried. But…every time you hurt me…it hurts so much. I feel as if…I feel as if my heart if tearing itself into shreds. It feels so…painful that I…that I wished to claw out my own heart…just to rid myself of the hurt…"

His eyes studied her for a moment. He had done that? Of course, he had known that he had hurt her innumerable times before, in the past, but never did he think that the damage that he could've inflicted on her would be that…painful. Sesshoumaru knew the pain in her heart was no exaggeration—he could easily see the truth of it behind her eyes.

He had hurt her before, he suddenly realized. And when he realized this, he was filled with a sinking horror. How could he have done that to her and not stop himself? Of course, in the past, he had ignored her because he had been so focused on ridding himself of his feelings for her. But now that he finally wanted to give in to his feelings, it seemed that he finally _did_ care.

"Helen…"

"No!" she said, taking a step back from him, as though he would hurt her. But then, he realized, he _had _hurt her already. "Please, no."

He was numb with disbelief. An icy feeling suddenly crept through him. It seemed to him that they now switched roles—he, giving into his emotions and she, ignoring her own feelings. Still, the icy feeling crept through him, making him narrow his eyes at her.

She took another step away from him when she saw the look in his eyes—anger, rejection…hurt?

He took a step towards her, and as though the sound of the snow crunching under his feet alerted her, she turned and ran away from him, leaving him in the snow.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: it's not very long, might me my shortest!**

**Miroku: never mind the length—what's important are the reviews.**

**Sango: oh yeah. They show how much readers appreciate the story.**

**A1969: aw, can it, you two. Anyway, I hope you guys'll review! Oh! And thanks to those who reviewed and red!**


	37. Nightmare

**A1969: I'm back and I'm ready to rock house!  
Miroku: rock…house….?**

**Sango: er…are you okay?**

**A1969: never better!**

**Sango: okay…**

**A1969: thanks to the people who bothered to read and review and those who just bothered to read! Those reviews really boost the morale, you know.**

**Sango: yeah, we can tell.**

**A1969: anyway, sorry for the somewhat late update. School work has me grinding my nose against those accursed trigonometry tables –shudders-**

**Miroku: -rolls eyes- yeah, those sines, cosines and whatever have really given you nightmares.**

**A1969: anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Nightmare**

**XoXoXo**

"Very good, Miroku."

Hearing Kagome's voice, Inuyasha could do nothing but grumble inwardly to himself. Winter was now drawing to a close, and Kagome still continued to teach them English. During the span of winter, they had made considerable progress. From memorizing and writing the alphabet to memorizing common English words and their meanings to writing those words and to stringing those words together like beads to form coherent sentences.

Miroku and Sango were already writing down sentences while Shippou was still in the progress of memorizing common adjectives, and the basics of grammar, something which Miroku and Sango easily passed with flying colors. And Inuyasha…he was still getting the gist of the alphabet.

And now, Kagome was testing their knowledge of English.

They were in Kaede's hut, sitting on the floor. Kagome handed them several pieces of paper with Japanese words and sentences which they were to translate in English, in the best way they could.

He wasn't doing well. Inuyasha frowned to himself as he watched Kagome pick up Miroku's paper, and read it. "Well, you misspelled some of the words, but that's okay, I guess," Kagome muttered, looking over Miroku's paper. She looked down at Miroku who raised his eyebrows expectantly at the miko. "Well, aside from the misspelled words, everything else seems to be in order."

"Thanks, Kagome," Miroku said, speaking in English, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"You're welcome," Kaogme replied in the same tongue. She switched back to Japanese. "Okay, now let's see Sango's, shall we?"

Sango handed her paper over to Kagome's without delay. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes ran across the lines. Kagome herself was highly impressed at Sango's work—Sango was a quick learner…a very quick learner.

"Wow," Kagome said, her voice somewhat awed. "Only mistakes in punctuation. That's very impressive. You learned faster then me, Sango."

"Really?" Sango asked, in English. "I thought I was a bit slow!"

"Don't be silly," Kagome said. "You learned faster than I did."

Sango suddenly felt bashful. "Aw, c'mon, Kagome, I'm sure I must have an error in there somewhere…"

"Well," Kagome muttered. "If it makes you feel any better, you could try to do something about your handwriting…" Though, when writing Japanese, Sango had a nice, flowing and strong hand, her writing in English was somewhat messy, the scrawl clumsy.

Sango nodded her head. She loved challenges. Improving her handwriting would be a minor challenge to take up.

"Okay now, let's see Shippou's!" Kagome said jovially as she swooped down on Shippou and tugged his paper from his grasp.

_Damn it!_ Inuyasha thought, now desperate. He turned his gaze back to his own paper. He had only answered one eighth of the questions, and he doubted that any of the answers to the questions he had answered were right.

What to do, what to do, what to do?

Inuyasha was just about to tear out his hair. He hastily bent down on his paper and scrawled away, not caring whether his answers were right or wrong.

"Alright, Inuyasha, now let's see yours!" Oh no. Kagome was now standing over him, her shadow falling across him, darkening his paper.

"Hand it over," Kagome said, holding out her hand to Inuyasha. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm not done yet," the hanyou said, trying to buy himself some more time.

"Well, finished or not finished, pass," Kagome said. For a moment, she frightened herself a little when she realized that she sounded a bit like her old English teacher.

Inuyasha looked up at her and, grumbling, reluctantly handed over his paper. Kagome's eyes darted across the page and they slightly widened. "Er…" she said hesitantly. She stared at Inuyasha, who was glaring. "You…um…did a pretty good job…" Her statement sounded more like a question. Miroku and Sango knew that tone well.

"Shut it, Kagome," Inuyasha snapped, annoyed that Kagome had to lie to reassure him. "Why don't you just give it to me frankly, woman?"

Kagome narrowed her own eyes. "Fine," she said. "No need to be rude." She perused his paper again. "Well, you didn't really answer much. You misspelled most of the words. Your grammar is…horrid. But, look on the bright side, you got the alphabet right and you seem to have nailed down nouns, verbs, adverbs and adjectives."

"And…?" In truth, Inuyasha was a bit eager to earn Kagome's approval.

"And…you just have to put more of an effort in it, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She switched to English. "Don't worry; I'm sure you can get the gist of it soon. If Shippou could, then certainly you could too."

Inuyasha blinked at her. Among all the English words that Kagome had just spoken, he could only understand one word—Shippou.

**XoXoXo**

"Winter is drawing to a close," Lady Takeida said, sighing as she stared out at the thin sheen of falling snow. She was sitting with Helen in the pavilion in the garden. The snow had thinned out and it wasn't as cold as it used to be anymore. Spring was just around the corner.

Helen sighed as she watched Lady Takeida. The demoness was standing, looking out at the snow, a faraway look in her eyes. Helen sighed and stared, once again, at the cup of tea in front of her. It had been ages since she had last seen and talked to Sesshoumaru. Since his failed attempt to kiss her in the snow, he had been keeping his distance, not looking at her, not glancing her way, not caring…

But, really, who could blame him?

Helen could not blame him if he kept his distance, if he appeared too cold to her these days, if he appeared not to care the least about her anymore. After all, she had, miraculously, spurned him. It wasn't that she intentionally pushed him away; it wasn't that she had intentionally disappointed him. She had only—there was no other word for it—rejected his kiss, and himself, since she thought that he was only going to hurt her…

So, really, who could blame her?

She sighed. _It's been ages since he's glanced my way…It's been forever since I heard his voice…_

"Is something the matter, Helen?" Lady Takeida had now returned to her place in front of Helen.

Helen looked up, snapped from her thoughts. "Hm? Um…nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Lady Takeida raised her eyebrows at the young woman opposite her. She could tell that Helen was lying, that there _was_ something bothering her. But, she knew that Helen had reasons, so she decided to let it drop.

"So, what do you plan to do when spring arrives?" Lady Takeida asked, switching the topic. "Sesshoumaru"—Helen inwardly cringed at the sound of his name—"plans to continue his search for Naraku…I presume you will accompany him?"

Helen's eyes slightly widened. Accompany him…?

"Um…I don't think I will…" she said, her voice trailing off.

Lady Takeida raised her eyebrows again. She knew that Helen and Sesshoumaru were in a bit of a rough patch at the moment and, in her opinion, getting the two of them to travel together might just smooth out those rough patches.

"Why not?" she asked. "Honestly, Helen, what is the use of asking Lord Ryou to train you if you will not make use of his teachings?"

Helen inwardly cringed. "Well…" she began. "I don't think…Se…Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to travel with him."

"Nonsense," Lady Takeida contradicted. "After all, two heads are better than one, I think."

Helen looked down at the ground. She needed something to take her mind off things, and she could only think of one thing. She looked up at Lady Takeida. "If milady will please excuse me," she began. "I have to train with Lord Ryou now."

**XoXoXo**

"Yield, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Once again, Ryou had struck Sesshoumaru—this time on his left shoulder. He could feel a dull ache as the bruise started forming.

Once again, Ryou had bested him.

How he hated to be bested.

"No," Sesshoumaru said, his voice close to a growl. Apart from when he was near Helen, the only other time he showed emotion was when he was sparring with Ryou. Usually, the emotion he felt when he trained with the best swordsman in all Japan was that of frustration. How many years had he been training with Ryou? Two hundred, two hundred and fifty? That long and yet he could still not defeat the more experienced dog demon. It was no wonder, then, that his late father had chosen Ryou to lead a regiment in his army.

Ryou himself assessed Sesshoumaru's stance. Sesshoumaru was close to defeating him, it was just that there was always something that held Sesshoumaru back and not even he, Ryou, could determine what it was. For the past one hundred years, he had tried to find what it was that prevented Sesshoumaru from besting him, and he had never succeeded.

"Again." Sesshoumaru's voice was firm.

Ryou nodded his head. Sesshoumaru had taken many blows already, so his perseverance impressed Ryou. A moment later, the sparring hall echoed with the sound of wooden poles clashing. The force of the clashes sent splinters of wood through the air. Both demons were so absorbed in their spar that neither noticed the tread of footsteps halting just outside the door.

**XoXoXo**

Helen hesitated.

From the other side of the door, she could hear the loud clashes of poles as Sesshoumaru and Ryou sparred. Should she go in? She had just wanted to train with Ryou because Ryou's exhausting sessions often made her forget her problems with Sesshoumaru…

Should she go in, go in and see him?

It had been so long since she had last seen him. She knew that he was just at the other side of this wooden door, that if she slid it open, she could see him…

_Why do I love beating myself up?_

She knew better than to go in, but her desire to see him was greater than her instinct for self-preservation. She rested her hand against the smooth and polished wooden door, her fingers gently caressing the wood.

She sighed and, against her better judgment, she gently slid the door open. At the sound of the door being opened, both Sesshoumaru and Ryou stopped, their heads turned in her direction. Sesshoumaru gazed at her for only a moment then, remembering that she had rejected him, he looked away.

Helen inwardly cringed. Sesshoumaru must really hate her right now.

"Lady Helen," Ryou said, dispersing the tension in the room with his respectful and friendly greeting. He gave her a slight bow which Helen returned.

"Lord Ryou," she greeted in a somewhat restrained voice. "Lord…Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped to her then, after a second, he looked away again. What was she doing there? He still could not forget the feeling of being rejected—and that feeling was the _worst _emotion he had felt in all his five hundred years of living. Despair, hurt, anger, disappointment, all rolled into one to create the feeling of rejection.

Childishly, he ignored her greeting. He had been avoiding her for the rest of winter—seeing her was like seeing something he could not have, seeing something that he desperately wanted more than anything else in his life…something that was out of his reach. And he did not like to see unobtainable things dangled in front of him.

So he ignored her.

"I am afraid you'll have to wait a few moments, milady," Ryou apologized. "I am not through with Lord Sesshoumaru yet, I fear."

Helen smiled at him. "I understand. I can wait," she said, standing in a corner. "Waiting is no biggie."

Ryou nodded then turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. "Shall we continue, my lord?"

Helen watched as the two demons continued their spar. Could it still be called a spar? They fought each other with a kind of elegance that made Helen wonder whether or not they were sparring and not dancing. She found that her eyes strayed involuntarily to Sesshoumaru. She watched the way he fought—elegant, graceful, and at the same time, powerful. She bit her lower lip. She should leave now…now, before these temperamental emotions of hers got the better of her.

Standing up, she watched him for one more time, then turned her back on the two sparring demons and headed for the door. Just as she was about to roll it open, she became aware of a whizzing sound that cut through the air—a sound that headed towards her. She spun around just as Sesshoumaru's pole, knocked out of his grasp by Ryou, came hurtling past her, missing her face by inches and embedding itself into the wooden door, ruining the paper screen and sending splinters of wood flying around.

"Hey!" Helen cried out as she spun around. "What the heck?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked away, an expression of cold indifference on his face. Ryou, however, looked promptly worried. "My lady!" he said, hurrying to her side. "Are you injured?"

Helen, abashed at her outburst, reddened. "Uh…no, that was nothing, really. I'm fine. I shouldn't have cried out like that."

Ryou shook his head. He eyed her from head to toe, making sure that she was alright. "I am very sorry, my lady," he said, bowing. "It was not my intention to put you in harm's way—"

"I told you, it was nothing," Helen insisted, now embarrassed.

Ryou looked up and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me, my lord," he said, bowing. "I placed her in harm's way."

Sesshoumaru turned to Ryou, his eyebrows raised coldly. "Oh? I do not see the point to your asking for my forgiveness."

"Surely, my lord, I must have caused you some distress—"

"Distress?" Sesshoumaru's voice was like cold acid. "Why should I be distressed at seeing her injured? I could care less."

A sharp pang of pain seared through Helen. Her eyes slightly widened. Sesshoumaru…how cold he truly was!

"My lord?" Ryou asked, thinking that he had misheard Sesshoumaru.

"I could care less," Sesshoumaru said again. His gaze rested on Helen for a second and then flickered elsewhere.

"My lord—"

"Really, Ryou," Helen said, snapping out of her stupor. She battled down the wave of hurt that Sesshoumaru so easily inflicted. "Lord Sesshoumaru could care less."

Ryou's stance, which had been worried and apologetic before, now became cold and analytical. He glanced at Helen and then at Sesshoumaru, a shrewd look in his eyes.

"My lady, you will have to forgive me yet again, I'm afraid." Before Helen could ask what Ryou meant, the demon put his palms together and drew them apart to reveal a scarlet ribbon that had materialized out of nowhere. It twisted in the air and, before anyone could stop it, it snaked towards Helen with lightning speed—and wound itself tightly around her throat.

"Ryou!" Helen gasped, her fingers at her throat.

At the sound of her distress, Sesshoumaru automatically turned around. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled, flexing his claws. How could Ryou…?

"I have a little theory I would like to try," Ryou said simply, as though he was about to shrug. "Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, here's what we shall do. You must defeat me—knock the pole out of my hands—otherwise, I am afraid that I shall kill this young woman."

"Kill her, and I'll kill you," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Helen looked at him, her hands at her throat, instinctively trying to pry the ribbon from her neck. Did he…could he…care about her, after all his silence, all his indifference?

"Oh?" Ryou asked, his eye brows raised in amusement. "Kill me if you will, but all the same—I shall still kill her…That ribbon will not only choke her to death, my lord, but it will burn her in such a way that I am certain that your Tenseiga can do nothing for her." He discussed all this as though he was merely discussing the weather.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, the overwhelming instinct to protect her, to save her from danger, overcoming everything else. "Release her," he said coldly.

Ryou shook his head. "Defeat me first." He glanced at Helen and the ribbon tightened around her neck. Helen's eyes widened and she gasped. "Otherwise she will die."

The ribbon was tight around her throat. She could barely breathe. She felt herself slump against the wall, panting.

"Release her!" Sesshoumaru snarled, charging towards Ryou.

Ryou merely jumped out of the way. "I told you, my lord, you must defeat me." He landed right next to the ruined door and pulled out the pole embedded in it. He threw it at Sesshoumaru, who effortlessly caught it. "Defeat me and she lives. Fail to do so, and she dies."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him, then glanced at Helen. She was looking at him with a look in her eyes—it was not fear, nor desperation to be free of the ribbon, nor was it a plea to be saved. It was…_relief_—relief that knowing that he, Sesshoumaru, would help her.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to Ryou. Ryou could not be serious, could he? What he was doing—threatening Helen's life—already cost him his own. To kill Helen…

"You cannot be serious," Sesshoumaru said, his face loosing its fierce look and regaining its cold mask.

"But I am."

Helen gasped again as the ribbon tightened slightly.

Sesshoumaru glared at Ryou, then, wordlessly, he charged at him. Ryou easily sidestepped Sesshoumaru and struck him on the side. Sesshoumaru cringed slightly. He jumped into the air and landed behind Ryou. He was swung the wooden sword at Ryou's back, but Ryou pivoted gracefully on his feet and parried the blow. Their poles clashed, their noise echoing around the hall. Sesshoumaru pulled away from Ryou and jumped into the air, at the same time, bringing his sword down on Ryou's head. Ryou easily parried the blow in a bored manner.

"Truly, Lord Sesshoumaru, do you wish for her to die?" Ryou asked. He glanced at Helen. Helen cried out as the ribbon tightened, nearly cutting off her air. She slumped down the wall and onto the floor, her back against the wall, her breathing shallow.

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He glanced at Helen. Seeing her dying…seeing her in danger seemed to have awoken something in him. 'Protect' no longer seemed like a mere word—it had become who he was.

The youkai lord charged towards Ryou with renewed vigor. As Ryou charged towards him, he struck not Ryou's weapon, but his hand. Ryou jerked back violently and Sesshoumaru thrust the pole towards his chest. Ryou flew back and into the wall, his pole knocked out of his hand. Ryou hit the wall with a loud crash, sending wood flying everywhere. He fell to his knees, his hand on the sore spot on his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him. He had done it. He had managed to defeat the greatest swordsman in all Japan…

Ryou suddenly laughed. "Well done, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru, however, did not seem to care about defeating Ryou. "Release her," he commanded, his tone sharp.

Ryou glanced at Helen and the ribbon around her throat dissolved into smoke. Helen gasped as soon as she could breathe, inhaling lungfuls of air. She kept a hand on her throat, which felt bruised beneath her fingertips.

"Leave," she heard Sesshoumaru say to Ryou. "I shall deal with you later."

Ryou bowed and left the room. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Helen, who was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, a hand on her throat. He inwardly sighed. _She's alright…_

He approached her and knelt in front of her, his cold eyes boring into her own. "Are you injured?" he asked.

Helen, recalling his cold words earlier, did not feel grateful. Instead, she seemed incensed. "Why should you care whether or not I'm hurt?" she snapped, her hand still rubbing her throat. "You could care less, remember?"

Sesshoumaru seemed taken aback. Admittedly, he never really meant those words…

"Inu baka," she muttered, lowering her eyes to the floor.

He stared at her. "You think I could care less?" he inquired. Suddenly, he placed both his hands on the wall, on either side of her head. Her eyes widened. Great…she was trapped. "You think that I did not worry?" Strange—he was actually showing some emotion after all these days of iciness.

"Why would you worry?" Helen asked. "I was just a thorn in your side, remember? A hindrance…to your relationship with…Kagura…before. Why _would_ you worry?" Her voice was now laced with hurt.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, his gaze still on her. Helen's eyes remained glued to the floor. Sesshoumaru sighed. Really…staying away from her had done nothing to curb his feelings for her…

He was fed up. He was fed up with trying to stay away from her, fed up with hurting her in hopes of ridding himself of his feelings, fed up with lying and saying that he didn't care…

"Helen."

She ignored him and continued looking at the floor, as though enamored by it.

"Look at me."

She stared at the floor. A part of her wanted to meet his gaze, but she bravely fought it.

"Now."

There was such a note of command in his cold tone that Helen looked hesitantly up at him. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. His eyes, unlike his voice, were warm and…gentle? They were smoldering as he looked at her. She blushed at the intense look in his golden orbs; she felt her heart thud faster in her chest.

"Never think that I could care less," he murmured.

"I thought…you…didn't want me around," she muttered, her voice faint, almost like a whisper.

"You're wrong."

His eyes seemed to grow bigger and Helen realized that he was leaning in towards her again. She blushed crimson and tried backing off but, between his arms on either side of her head and the wall, she was trapped. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs as he drew closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips; she could feel the very heat from his body.

"Helen," he murmured her name, and his lips brushed ever so lightly against her own.

"Sesshoumaru!" The door to the room unexpectedly slid open and Lady Takeida walked in. "Sesshou—oh!" She took one look at Helen and her son, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Sesshoumaru and Helen both turned to her. Sesshoumaru with annoyance written all over his face, while Helen with embarrassment all over hers.

Lady Takeida stared at them for a second. "My apologies," she said, hastily stepping back out the door. "Ryou will have to wait. _Do_ continue." With that, she slid the door closed.

Sesshoumaru stared at Helen and she stared back at him, her face covered in red. He stared intently at her and then he stood up. He inwardly berated his mother for ruining the moment. He looked down at her. "Are you…injured?" Really, what else could he say?

Helen sweat-dropped. "No," she said flatly as she stood up. "Just…disappointed."

He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised. She smiled at him then walked past him, towards the door. "Thank you, though, for saving me," she said, still smiling as she slid the door open and walked out.

Sesshoumaru stared after her as two thoughts brushed across his mind…

One, she had, unintentionally, managed to make _his_ heart race—something that had _never_ happened before…

Two…he _had_ to make her his…

Soon.

But how soon was soon?

**XoXoXo**

Winter had finally ceded its throne over to spring. The buds peeked shyly from the branches of the trees and snow dripped from the icicles that clung to the eaves of the roofs of the huts in Kaede's village. The little stream that ran in front of Kaede's hut would soon thaw out. Already, the men were clearing the ground of snow, impatient for it to melt of its own accord. Despite the onset of spring, it was still quite chilly.

It was the lingering cold in the air that Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagome roared at Inuyasha. Both of them were arguing just outside of Kaede's hut, on the tiny bridge that traversed the still-frozen stream. "We can't look for Naraku yet—it's still cold!"

"Winter's gone, spring's here, no more delays!" Inuyasha half-roared.

"Do you want us to get sick or something?" Kagome snapped, planting her hands firmly against her hips. "Why don't you just give it a few more weeks, or days? By then, I'm sure it'll be warm enough for us to travel!"

"We haven't got a few weeks or days!" Inuyasha now released the full power of his vocal chords. "We've wasted _months_ waiting for winter to end!"

That much was quite true, Kagome decided. "Fine…just a few more days!"

"We don't have a few more days!" Inuyasha firmly shouted. "I'm sure Naraku's on the move _now _plotting something behind our back…And with us being unable to detect neither his scent nor aura, we should get a move on!"

"One more day, then!" Kagome tried desperately to reason with Inuyasha.

"No!" Inuyasha said. "Why do you think we all agreed to learn your English, hm? So we could use it against Naraku! What's the use of that if we do nothing but laze around all the time?"

"Inuyasha." Miroku came out of Kaede's hut to help Kagome. "Kagome is right…One or two more days won't hurt…If possible, a week at the most, to give the cold time to dissipate. After all, if we get sick from the cold, it'll be an even longer delay, don't you think so?"

"Bah!"

"Miroku is right." Sango had joined in. "Inuyasha, it's still quite cold. You may be able to tolerate it, since you're immortal, but as mortals we aren't as immune to it. We could get easily sick!"

"Humans…" Inuyasha muttered in a low voice. He looked up at Kagome.

"Please?" the priestess begged, placing her hands together in supplication.

"Three days!" the hanyou roared, finally caving in. "Three days! No more, no less!"

Kagome beamed at him. "Oh and…when we do travel again," she began tentatively. "Do you think…we could…see Helen?"

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "We could do that…we could even visit Miroku's Master Mushin and Sango's village…why, we could even visit my old man's grave!"

Kagome inwardly sighed. Inuyasha had given more than what he normally would have. She'd ask him later then—after his temper simmered down.

**XoXoXo**

Kagura hesitated.

She stopped right outside the door that led to the room where Naraku would be sitting in the dark, plotting as always. She still had a chance to turn away from it all—a true chance to be free. Free of Naraku, free of the worry, free of her thirst for revenge…

She had a chance to just be free.

Would she really like to ruin that chance? She knew that once you made a deal with Naraku, Naraku would twist that deal to her disadvantage, as he had done so with many others…She could end up serving him again, she could end up being imprisoned, or worse, he could take her heart away…

Take away her freedom…

Did she really want that? Would she really risk what she had longed for just for the sake of revenge? She had wanted freedom so badly—she had wanted it even more than she had wanted Sesshoumaru…

Could she really risk it?

Before she could prolong her internal debate, the door to the room suddenly slid open to reveal Kanna standing there, looking up at her with dark, blank eyes.

"Kagura," she said, her tone emotionless. "Naraku bids you enter."

Kagura hid her hesitance as she strode into the room with what she hoped was her confident gait. The room was dim—lit only with a single brazier—and sparsely furnished. In front of her hung a bamboo screen and through the gaps in the screen, she could make out the figure of Naraku, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Though, in the dimness, Kagura couldn't be sure.

"Naraku," Kanna called.

The screen was suddenly blown aside as though in a breeze. "Why do you hesitate so, Kagura?" Naraku chided.

Kagura composed herself and stepped through the wooden screen, brushing it aside with her left hand while her right hand grasped her fan. Once she had crossed over, she observed that this half of the room was more richly furnished than the other half.

Naraku leaned lazily against the wall, his ruby eyes studying her. "Well, sit down."

Kagura hesitated for a second, then knelt down in front of him. "Winter has passed," she began, her eyes on the floor. "Spring has arrived—it's time for you to fulfill your promise."

"Indeed." Naraku stared at her again in way that she found disconcerting. "But, surely, you realize that you will do most of the work?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows at him, surprised. "What?"

"Surely, you do not expect me to dispatch Helen and Sesshoumaru for you?" Naraku sounded humored. "I am merely going to give you the tools you need to finish them off."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. The bastard! He wanted her to kill them both with her own hands! She could not…She could easily kill Helen without a second thought…but Sesshoumaru…? Naraku continued to stare at her, amused. _How I hate him_, she thought viciously. _I hate him so much; it just might be possible my hatred for him can surpass my hatred for Helen!_

She did not show him her warring conflicts. "What do you mean by you will give me the tools I need?"

Naraku tilted his head and looked behind her. Kagura glanced over her shoulder just as Kanna came into view, holding a slim rectangular box in her hands.

"Take it," Naraku said.

Kagura opened the box and drew out a dark colored fan by its mother of pearl handle. She flicked it open and stared at the design. On one side of the fan was depicted a black dragon, flying through white clouds; on the other side, the dragon was gone and only the pearly white clouds could be seen.

"Another fan?"

"Not just 'another fan'," Naraku said. "This one is…special. It can project barriers…and, most importantly"—a malicious look came into his eyes—"Illusory death."

Kagura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Illusory death? What kind of power had he given her? More importantly, what did Naraku want in exchange for such a weapon?

As though he read her thoughts—which he probably did—Naraku chuckled. "Kill them. That is all."

**XoXoXo**

"Finally, back out in the open!" Jaken rejoiced, stretching his arms above his head.

It had been three days now since Sesshoumaru decided to leave the palace and resume his search for Naraku. Sesshoumaru was walking ahead while Helen strayed behind with Rin. It had been three days since Lady Shinsuke—who had been told by Lady Takeida about Sesshoumaru and Helen—delightedly gave Helen her permission to continue traveling with Sesshoumaru in order to find Naraku.

"You look preoccupied, Helen-san," Rin remarked. Rin was riding on Ah-Un, who was walking beside Helen.

Helen sighed and pretended to wrap her sweater tighter around her. She still refused to wear a kimono. She smiled at Rin. "I'm just…thinking." Admittedly, she couldn't stop thinking about the half-kiss Sesshoumaru had given her. She let out a sigh. Well, he certainly didn't avoid her after that, but that wasn't what she was thinking about.

Helen, in truth, was thinking why he hadn't made his move yet. Just because he kissed her (and it was barely even a kiss) didn't mean that they were together…did it? She didn't know. She was too shy to ask, too shy to be a bit more assertive.

Her gaze strayed to the trees where tiny icicles of melting ice clung to their branches. She looked at Rin. "Rin, are you cold?"

Rin shook her head. A lie. Helen gave her a knowing smile. She went closer to Ah-Un and began rummaging through her backpack that Rin kept beside her on the two-headed dragon. She drew out a fiery orange sweater.

"Here," she said, handing it to Rin. "Wear it…It should keep you warm."

Rin nodded her head in thanks. Helen smiled at her and, uncharacteristically, her gaze strayed to Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord was still walking ahead, but he was glancing slightly behind him. Staring at her, Helen realized. She blushed and bent her head.

Jaken had observed Helen's behavior and automatically linked it to his lord, whose gaze had now returned to the path they were traveling. He had served Sesshoumaru for a very long time, so he was not blind when it came to his lord's emotions. And he could tell—from the way his lord acted these days—that Sesshoumaru was…taken with the young woman traveling with them. But, unlike most young lords, he hadn't 'officially' made her his, which was good in Jaken's opinion—he didn't want his lord to be burdened or weakened in the same way as his father or half-breed half-brother.

Not that he had anything against Helen, of course. Helen was perfectly fine. It was just that, of late, she easily distracted Sesshoumaru…

And Sesshoumaru was not one who could easily be distracted.

From behind him, he heard Rin sneeze. Just great, Rin was going to catch a cold, no doubt.

"Rin?" Helen asked. She tugged on Ah-Un's reigns in order to stop him. The dragon promptly halted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Helen-san," Rin said. She sneezed again. "It's just a little sneeze, that's all."

Helen placed a hand on her forehead. "You feel a little hot," she said. She lowered her hand. "Sesshoumaru, do you think we could stop and rest a bit? Rin feels a little hot."

Sesshoumaru automatically stopped in his tracks and glanced behind her from over his shoulder. "Do as you wish," he said. His tone held not trace of coldness in it.

Helen smiled at him. "Thank you."

**XoXoXo**

"You're still a bit hot," Helen muttered, placing a hand on Rin's forehead. It had been several hours since they had decided to stop. Jaken had a fire going in the middle of the camp, Rin was lying against Ah-Un, a thick blanket wrapped snugly around her, and Helen knelt in front of Rin.

"I'm okay, Helen-san," Rin lied. "Honestly…I'm fine. We should get going now, before Lord Sesshoumaru gets mad."

"Nonsense," Helen said. "He won't get mad…and besides, he's not here."

"Eh?" Rin said. "Why, where is he?"

Helen shrugged. She, too, wondered where Sesshoumaru had vanished off to. She couldn't smell him anywhere close by and she couldn't sense him either.

"He'll be back soon enough," Rin said slyly, easily reading the look on Helen's face which was one of worry. "He won't want to be far away from you."

"Aren't you a little too young to know about such matters?" Helen raised her eyebrow at Rin who shrugged innocently up at her. Helen sighed. Rin's question had her thinking. _Were_ she and Sesshoumaru together? Did _he_ think they were together…? She let out another long sigh, her thoughts wondering.

Rin sneezed again, politely turning away from Helen as she did so. Helen was snapped out of her thoughts. She stood up. "Jaken, could you please stay with Rin for a bit?" she asked.

"Huh?" Jaken asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm gonna go and try to find some herbs for Rin," Helen said. "They taught me at the palace. I know it's a bit too cold for herbs, but I'll try to find some. And if I can't find some, then I'll just have to go to Kaede's."

"H-hey!" Jaken shouted as Helen ran off. "Wait! Shouldn't you ask Lord Sesshoumaru first?"

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned his back against the cold woodiness of the tree. He had left Helen and the others behind hours ago in order to pull his thoughts together. This was strange for him. He never needed to pull his thoughts together—never. But, then again, it was also strange of him to be confused about Helen.

He closed his eyes. He didn't know how to…proceed with her anymore. He had kissed her, but you couldn't even consider it a kiss, could you? How was he going to…tell her that he…wanted her? It was this part about which he was still most confused. It was, he admitted, embarrassing for him to be confused about this. He didn't know how to tell her, didn't know how to proceed. He couldn't be…as assertive as he was with other matters. It was during times like these that he regretted his father's demise. At least the old man could've given him some advice.

-_Idiot. Just tell her, won't you? So we can get this whole thing over with._

The little voice in his head was back.

_I am not certain how to proceed…_ This time, he was not fighting the annoying voice in his head anymore.

_-What do you mean that you are not certain how to proceed? Are you telling me that you, Lord Sesshoumaru, Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, is afraid to tell a woman that you want her?_

…

_-You're being pathetic._

_Silence._

He shut off the mental voice in his head. He was about to turn back to their camp, when a familiar scent reached his nose. He stopped in his tracks.

Helen.

She was running away from the camp. Where was she going? Was she, perhaps, looking for him? Strange, that thought actually pleased him.

But he knew that Helen was just too…shy to do that.

He darted off after her.

**XoXoXo**

Helen ran through the forest. The cold air rushed passed her and, to her relief, it didn't bother her. She had scoured the forest for herbs and couldn't find them, the forest floor still being covered in a thin layer of frost, so she had decided to race to Kaede's village.

Kaede's village…

Would she bump into Kagome there? If she did, would her human cousin recognize her? Or would Kagome think Helen was an enemy now that she was a demoness?

The last thought made Helen's stomach squirm. Since becoming a demoness, she hadn't really remembered Kagome. But now that she was on her way to Kaede's village, she had to think about Kagome. But not just Kagome. She also thought about what Inuyasha and the others would say. Would they still see the old Helen? Or would they see a cold-hearted killer, like Sesshoumaru?

Helen immediately banished that thought from her mind. Sesshoumaru was _not_ a cold-hearted killer…anymore. But would Kagome and the rest see her as one? Would their friendship and trust turn to bitter hatred?

She sighed and continued to run on. Up ahead, she could make out light filtering through the gap in the trees. _I guess I'll know what they think of me when I see them,_ she thought as she continued to run on. She burst through the gap in the trees and skidded to a halt, nearly slipping on the icy ground.

She suddenly couldn't see. Her vision had been completely hampered by a thick veil of fog. _Where did this fog come from?_ She thought as she tried to brush it aside with her hand. She cautiously continued to walk on, afraid to run lest she might encounter a hidden obstacle.

_It's so dark,_ she thought. The fog was just too thick, completely obscuring her vision and blocking out the light from the not-too-bright sun.

She suddenly heard laughter.

It was not a high, mocking laugh, a laugh that Naraku might possess—it was a laughter filled with joy. A child's laugh. Through the fog, she could make out a figure darting about. "Hello?" Helen called out. "Is anyone there?"

No answer, only the high, trilling laugh of the unknown child. Helen reached out with her senses and heard the patter of little feet running around her. She felt her blood freeze in her veins. She may have been a demoness, but, aside from being weaponless, she had spent most of her life as a human—fear was a life long habit.

"Is anyone there?" she called out again.

Laughter again.

Helen clenched her fists. She followed the sound of the childish laughter. Followed it through a grove of trees, followed it through clumps of bushes…

Followed it into a bright and beautiful garden.

Helen blinked and stopped in her tracks. Where was she? Wasn't she just surrounded by a thick veil of fog seconds ago? Hadn't her vision been obscured by a thick veil of white?

Now, the fog was gone. She could see the garden she was in and, with a jolt, she realized that she was in the garden in Sesshoumaru's palace. _How did I get here?_ Helen thought as she made her way through the manicured garden, passing underneath the shade of the Sakura trees. Had she, perhaps, taken a route to the west?

Laughter again.

Helen looked ahead. There, on the path, was the little child…a little girl. The girl looked around seven or six in human years. She had bright silvery hair that cascaded down her back, all the way to her little waist. She had stunning ruby eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a brilliant blue kimono with dragons stitched from the hem to the waist and tied with a silver obi.

The little girl was laughing, and running through the garden. _Who is she?_ Helen thought as she followed the girl. _I don't recall seeing her in the West before…_

She followed the child from a distance. Perhaps this girl was the child of a visiting nobleman?

"Mother!" the child called out, running to a figure in the distance.

Helen looked ahead…and stopped in her tracks.

The figure standing under the shade of trees was a woman. She had long black hair that tumbled to her back in silken waves. She had dazzling ruby eyes and skin as white as marble. There was a smile on her roseate lips as the child—her daughter—ran to her to be enveloped lovingly in her slender arms.

The woman was Kagura.

Helen stopped in her tracks. _Kagura?!_

Helen was so struck with disbelief that she couldn't move. She could only continue to watch. She watched as Kagura lifted the child into her arms. The little girl gave a wild shriek of joy.

"Mother!" the little girl cried out joyfully.

Kagura kissed the top of her child's head. The little girl giggled happily, then turned her gaze behind Kagura, at another figure approaching. The smile on her face broadened even further.

"Father!" she cried out.

Helen's heart leapt as a man emerged from the grove of trees. A man to whom Kagura turned to with a smile on her face and love in her eyes…

Sesshoumaru…

"Dearest," Kagura murmured as Sesshoumaru approached her.

"Father!" the little girl in Kagura's arms cried out.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his daughter's head and gave her a fond smile and then he turned to Kagura and kissed her gently on her lips…

_No…_Helen thought as she slowly backed away from the scene. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She was too numb with disbelief and hurt and hopelessness. She took several steps back again as Seshoumaru took the child gently from Kagura's arms.

_No way…_ Helen felt her heart being ripped apart, torn slowly, piece by piece, the pain clawing in her chest…

"I love you," Kagura murmured as Sesshoumaru kissed her again and their child giggled.

"As do I," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Forever."

_NO!_

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: finally, I can update!**

**Miroku:-sigh-tardy as usual.**

**Sango: it's a trait, I'm afraid.**

**A1969: sorry about that…Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Please review! Kay? Please? Think of it as…an early Christmas gift!  
Sango:-rolls eyes-she'll do anything for reviews.**

**Miroku: so, please review!**


	38. Immutable

**A1969: -sigh- this sucks.**

**Miroku: er…what 'sucks'?**

**A1969: well…the fact that there're around three sixty four days to go before Christmas…**

**Miroku and Sango: -sweat drop-**

**Sango: er…Christmas just ended…**

**A1969: I know! And I still didn't get one plushie! –pouts-**

**Miroku: look on the bright—at least you got reviews!**

**A1969: true! Ah, well, thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Immutable**

**XoXoXo**

Where was she?

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He was certain that Helen's scent had been strong a moment ago, but it seemed to have vanished now. He scowled to himself. Where had she gone? Had something happened to her?

He glanced around him, at the trees. He narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong, something out of place in this forest…

Had she gotten herself into trouble again?

Though Helen was a demoness, she had still lived most of her life as a human—she basically had no idea how to fight. Well, she _could_ fight, considering that Ryou had taught her, but still, he couldn't help but worry…

Wait…He was…worrying? Strange, he never worried _before_.

Why was he worrying now?

His emotions, his feelings for her, were making him worry.

His eyes narrowed involuntarily. Sooner or later, he knew, he would end up like his father.

But, no, now was not the time to contemplate on his father's fate, he had far more important matters to attend to. Without thinking much anymore, he turned on his heel and ran deeper into the forest, hoping that Helen had not gotten herself into trouble.

**XoXoXo**

A figure emerged quietly through the thick fog that veiled the clearing. Kagura stopped in her tracks, careful to avoid the thick roots that snaked around the ground. Her gaze rested on the instruments of Naraku's Illusory Death. She had her doubts on whether or not Naraku's little trick would work on a full demon but as she carefully made her way through the fog, those doubts began to disperse.

Helen should be around here somewhere.

At the thought of what that girl was going through, a slight smile tilted the corners of her mouth. Revenge was sweet.

She flicked her fan open and gently waved it through the air, dispersing the heavy fog. She carefully sidestepped the roots that were twining around the ground and stopped when she saw the young woman she had been looking for.

Helen was sitting on the ground, leaning against an oak tree. No, not leaning. Dark brown roots wound themselves tightly around her waist and neck, binding her to the tree. Several roots twined themselves tightly around her arms as Kagura watched. Helen's eyes were closed and there was a look of pain on her face.

Kagura silently stood in front of the girl, her eyes narrowed. Had it been that easy for her to entrap Helen? Was Helen really that weak? Kagura squatted in front of her quarry. "What are you seeing?" the wind witch asked, truly curious. She really didn't know much about Naraku's Illusory Death—she only knew that once you were under its influence, you saw what your heart secretly feared the most…and that fear would kill you.

So, what was Helen seeing?

**XoXoXo**

_No…_

_No way, no way, no way, no way, no way! This isn't real…this is just a really bad dream—no, not a bad dream…A horrible dream, the worst dream…no, not a dream, a nightmare. An absolute nightmare. But this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!_

Helen could think of nothing else as she slowly backed away from the scene, her eyes wide. She could feel her heart racing fast in her chest, but, unlike other times, when her heart raced because of entirely different reasons, her heart raced in pain.

_No…_

_This can't be real…_

_It just can't be…_

_Can it…?_

Helen stared at the scene, as though wishing that it would go away. Sesshoumaru, Kagura, their child…

It just couldn't be real.

Could it?

Helen felt darkness closing in around her. It was as though darkness slowly veiled her eyes. She felt her knees start to tremble. The darkness enveloped everything, except for Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Helen felt herself running. Not running from the scene that she wished would change, but running towards _him_…

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted, trying to reach out to him with her hand. But it was though she was in a nightmare. She could feel herself running towards him and yet it seemed that the faster she ran towards him with her demonic speed, the farther away he was…

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted again. _No! This can't be happening! _

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted again. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes as she tried to shout out to him in vain. But the darkness seemed to close in on her vision, nearly obscuring the one thing she tried to reach out to.

_I am not going to loose him! I am not going to loose him! I AM NOT GOING TO LOOSE HIM!_

But it was fruitless. The darkness completely closed in on her vision, blinding her. _No!_

The darkness was all she could see, all she could hear, all she could feel. She stopped running and fell to the dark ground, on her knees, tears welling up in her eyes, her heart beating madly—no, not beating. She could not feel her heart beating anymore. She might as well be dead.

But she was not dead—there was too much pain in her. Pain in her chest as though her heart had been ripped to shreds…

She had never felt this much pain before…

She would _rather _not feel this pain…

_You've lost him…_

The voice was alien, feminine, brushed against her mind.

"You're wrong," Helen choked, still to numb with pain. She could feel nothing but the pain, hear nothing but the strange voice in her head.

_Admit it, little girl, you've lost him. He's gone. He's beyond your reach._

"You're wrong! Whoever you are, you're wrong!" Helen covered her ears with both of her hands, as though determined to block out the voice in her head. This was just a bad nightmare, a bad nightmare…

_He's gone. He's abandoned you. Left you for someone else. _

The voice was not in hear ears…

It was in her head.

"Liar!"

Helen could hear no distinct reply—she only heard malicious laughter ringing in her ears, in her mind…

_He was never yours to begin with._

**XoXoXo**

He could smell it.

Another scent that he had not been seeking. It was not Helen's scent. This scent was too vile, too putrid to be Helen's.

It was Naraku's.

No. It was too…_mild_ to be Naraku's. It belonged to one of that bastard's incarnations…

It belonged to Kagura.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Kagura's scent…and underlying that scent was Helen's. He immediately opened his eyes and darted off to where the second scent led him. His mind was filled with questions.

What was Helen doing with Kagura? That seemed to be the most important question in his thoughts. Of all people, why _Kagura_? He knew that Kagura had a…grudge towards Helen…

And that grudge was enough to kill…

He quickened his speed.

**XoXoXo**

Kagura watched as the roots of the Illusory Death wound themselves tighter around Helen's throat, almost enough to kill her. Kagura stood up and looked down on the inu demoness, her eyes narrowed slightly. Why didn't she feel…exuberant as she should be? She should be feeling exultant that she was about to kill off her rival, shouldn't she? She should be feeling the sweet satisfaction of revenge.

And yet, why wasn't that the case?

Why didn't she feel the sweet satisfaction of revenge? Why did she suddenly feel…doubtful, about what she was doing?

Why?

She continued to watch the young woman on the ground. Helen's face was no longer in pain—it was in agony. She gasped as the roots tightened around her arms and her waist.

Maybe, Kagura told herself, her lack of satisfaction was due to the fact that it was all so…easy. She had expected that Helen would put more of a fight—no, she had actually expected that Sesshoumaru would be there to protect her.

Had Sesshoumaru abandoned the girl?

The thought almost gave Kagura savage pleasure.

But…if the thought of Sesshoumaru leaving Helen gave her savage pleasure, then why was it that the fact that she was about to kill Helen with her own hands did not give her the same pleasure?

"No matter," she said to herself as she flicked her dark fan open. "You'll be gone soon enough!"

She raised her fan in front of Helen. "Die!"

A flash of blue energy suddenly hurtled out of nowhere, colliding with her with deadly speed. Kagura felt herself knocked off her feet and thrown against a tree. "Ungh!" She felt herself make contact with the tree, felt the hard wood hit her back. Pain suddenly shot through her as she slid to the ground, her teeth clamped together in order to hold back a scream. She would not shout. She would not show her attacker weakness because how she remembered that he hated the weak. She knew who had attacked her.

She groaned as she wrapped an arm tightly around her waist as she looked up at her attacker and at Helen's savior. "Sesshoumaru," she said through gritted teeth as the demon lord stowed his sword into its sheath.

Sesshoumaru did not look at her directly; instead, his golden gaze was fixed on the young woman on the ground, leaning against the tree, the roots binding her tightly. He did not spare Kagura a second glance. He approached Helen and knelt in front of her. His fingers brushed gently against her throat, settling on the dark root that wound tightly around her neck. With a simple flick of his finger, he severed the root which fell to the ground. He cut the others roots that bound her with his claws, carefully trying to control the rage that had built up within him when he saw her tightly bound, dying.

He became aware of Kagura's eyes on his back, but he wouldn't bother with her yet—he had to make sure that Helen was all right.

When he had managed to sever the last of the roots, Helen's eyes suddenly blinked. She slowly opened her eyes and looked confused, as though she didn't know what she was doing there. She blinked, still looking confounded.

"Helen?" Sesshoumaru asked.

At the sound of his voice, Helen automatically looked up to see his cold golden eyes staring analytically at her. Her eyes widened and she could feel tears of relief welling in the corner of her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" Helen cried out. She suddenly lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her head to his chest in an embrace of relief. It had all been nothing—everything had been a nightmare. A nightmare that still burned her, nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He had expected her to be thankful, but he didn't expect her to be this…grateful.

Helen buried her face in his armored chest, relief still coursing through her. "I thought I lost you!" she said, not caring about what she was saying (though, under normal circumstances, she would have been blushing).

What was she talking about?

Sesshoumaru glanced at the destroyed roots and his eyes narrowed into slits. Illusory Death…

What had Helen seen?

He decided to push the last question from his mind as his arms wound themselves automatically around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He gently heaved her to her feet and held her tightly against him, burying his face in her hair, feeling relieved that she was unharmed.

Helen tightened her grip on him, still afraid that he would vanish. The illusion of loosing him was still burned in her mind; the fear was still too strong. She felt one of Sesshoumaru's arms snake around her waist while the other wound itself securely around her shoulders.

"I thought I lost you," she murmured again, against his chest.

She felt him sigh. "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to conceal the curiosity in his voice with indifference. Helen shook her head, not really wanting to tell him. She looked up and as she did so, she glimpsed the woman from over his shoulder, the woman who was watching them with an unfathomable expression in her eyes.

"K-kagura," she said, her eyes widening. The feeling of loosing Sesshoumaru to her was still too strong; the pain still too acute. She tried to back away, but found Sesshoumaru's arms still tight around her.

At the sound of the panic in Helen's voice, Sesshoumaru automatically let go of her and shifted so that he stood in front of her. He drew out his Ryuko and pointed it at Kagura, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and Helen inwardly gulped. The image of Kagura with a child in her arms was still too painful for her to contemplate. It was too difficult to forget the way the illusion-Sesshoumaru brushed his lips gently against Kagura's…

Kagura glared at Helen. She became aware that she was defenseless, that Naraku's fan had been destroyed when Sesshoumaru blasted her off her feet. She had no illusions about what Sesshoumaru was capable of when he was angered.

And, in her opinion, Sesshoumaru was very, very angered.

"Kill me, then," Kagura taunted, her tone acidic. "And make it quick."

Helen looked at Sesshoumaru. His face was impossible to read—a mask of ice as he considered the wind sorceress's words. Why wasn't he doing anything yet? Not that Helen wanted him to kill Kagura (which was strange, considering what Kagura did to her). But, still, she couldn't help but wonder why he was…hesitating. She could tell that he was hesitating—if he had wanted to kill Kagura, he would have done so already. He wouldn't still be standing there, staring at Kagura, his eyes narrowed.

Why was he hesitating? Helen lowered her eyes to the ground. Was he…could he still possibly…be enamored with Kagura? The thought suddenly sent a spasm of pain through her chest and it didn't help that she was still remembering the way the illusion-Sesshoumaru had looked at Kagura with endearment in his eyes.

"Leave." Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut through the fog like a knife.

Helen looked up at him. He was asking Kagura to leave? He was sparing her life? Not that she wanted the wind witch dead, but seeing as Sesshoumaru was not the type of person to show mercy to any antagonist, she wondered what could have made him…merciful.

Kagura's eyes were narrowed suspiciously at Sesshoumaru. Why was he making her leave?

"Now," Sesshoumaru ordered, "before I change my mind."

Kagura didn't need to be told twice. She quickly drew out her feather and flew off, leaving a gust of wind behind her. The gust of wind from Kagura's departure dispelled the fog that hovered around the clearing, improving Helen's vision.

A slight breeze rustled through the grass as Kagura vanished from sight. Helen sighed and looked up at the sun, her thoughts wandering…

"Helen?" Sesshoumaru's voice snapped her out of her stupor.

She looked at him. "Y-yes?" she asked, somewhat hesitant.

"What did she do to you?"

Helen shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she mumbled, not wanting to remember the painful things she had seen. She looked down at the ground, avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes.

He tilted her face upward, so he could stare into her silver eyes. "What did she—?"

"I told you it doesn't matter!" she suddenly snapped, her tone sharper than she intended.

He raised his eyebrows at her as he slowly withdrew his hand. Helen looked down at the ground, not wanting to face the fact that maybe Sesshoumaru had let Kagura go because he still…loved her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. What did he do now? A moment ago, she was all hugging and crying and now she was snappy.

Women were very confusing creatures.

He sighed as he sheathed his sword. He stared at Helen who continued looking at the ground. "Helen."

She ignored him. Helen inwardly sighed. She knew she was being childish, but she suddenly felt so insecure. Sesshoumaru had let Kagura go, which was very unlike him. It was this little thing (coupled with the pain of the Illusory Death) that kept her on edge.

"Helen."

Helen sighed as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, blushing, as she lowered her eyes to the ground again. "I should be thanking you…"

So what if Sesshoumaru still had feelings for Kagura? She loved him. And she'd stay with him…if he wanted her the way she wanted him, that is. She suddenly looked up at him, a smile on her face. "So, thank you."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows incredulously at her. First she was embracing him and crying, then she was snappy at him and now she was…thankful?

Women were very confusing creatures indeed.

Maybe she was still…stressed? Whatever the reason for her little outburst, he would ask her later. "Come," he said as he turned on his heel and began waking away.

"Um…"

He stopped in his tracks and glanced at her from over his shoulder. "I was going to Kaede's village earlier," Helen admitted, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "And…er…well…I'm still going…if you don't mind…" She wanted to ask him if he would come with her, but after her series of emotional outbursts, she felt the embarrassment kick in.

"For what reason?"

"Rin is…a little hot," she admitted. "I thought of…asking Kaede for a few…herbs. I was on my way to Kaede's village but…Kagura…" It was still painful to think of Kagura. She sighed then looked up at him. "I can go on my own."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to ask Kaede for a few herbs for—"

"Why do you wish to go on your own?" he interrupted.

Helen blushed when she realized what he wanted to say. "Well…I thought…after the way I've been acting…"

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked off, towards the forest. "Come along."

Helen smiled to herself. No matter what she saw in the Illusory Death, her feelings for him were still strong.

**XoXoXo**

"Do we really have to go now?" Kagome asked, eyeing Inuyasha critically.

"Three days are up!" Inuyasha reminded her. He, Kagome and the others were standing just outside of Kaede's hut. Sango's arm was draped protectively around Kohaku, keeping him from the cold and Shippou clung to Miroku, trying to bury himself in the monk's thick sleeves.

Kagome eyed Kohaku and Shippou. "It's still quite cold," the miko mused, her eyes on the ground.

"Three days," Inuyasha reminded her flatly.

"Aw, Inuyasha," Kagome pled, her eyes beseeching the stubborn hanyou. "C'mon…two more days won't hurt, will it?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" the hanyou roared.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kagome said. "One more day…?" 

"No."

Kagome sighed. "Fine," she said, sighing. "Lemme go get my stuff."

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Really, Inuyasha, I don't see how one more day would hurt," Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled. "Shuddup, Miroku, I can't believe that you all put with her three days condition."

"She had a point, you see," the monk answered. "It was still quite cold…"

"Are you a man or a mouse?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Neither," Miroku said, shrugging. "I am nothing more than a simple monk who aids people—"

"He aids the feminine half of the people," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"Now Sango," Miroku reprimanded. "I'm hurt that you could think so lowly of me."

Sango rolled her eyes as she tightened her arms around Kohaku. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes as well. The hanyou suddenly tensed, his nose raised in the air, sniffing.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, noticing the hanyou's actions.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and let out a growl. "Sesshoumaru's coming…and he's not alone," he added darkly, his hand resting on the hilt of Tessaiga. He sniffed the air again, growling. "There's another demon with him, the bastard."

Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows at him. "You think Sesshoumaru's come here to…fight?"

"Why'd he bring someone else with him?"

The monk and the demon slayer eyed each other ruefully. Sesshoumaru dragging along another demon was not something they relished. "Where're they headed?" Miroku asked.

"Here. The village."

Sango frowned thoughtfully. "Inuyasha…Are you sure Sesshoumaru's here to…fight?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "C'mon, let's not meet him in the village," he said as he made his way towards the forest.

"Kohaku, stay here and tell Kagome where we went, okay?" Sango unwound her arms from around Kohaku.

The younger slayer nodded. "Sure, sis."

Sango smiled at what he called her. "Hurry it up, Sango!" Inuyasha hollered as he and Miroku and darted off.

"Right," Sango called out. She turned to Kohaku again. "I'll be back very soon, Kohaku."

**XoXoXo**

"Can you identify the other demon with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked as he, Inuyasha and Sango ran towards the forest. Shippou still clung to Miroku's sleeve.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never smelled this one before," he muttered.

Miroku was thoughtful for a moment. They continued running until they reached the shade of Inuyasha's forest. They stopped in their tracks, Inuyasha's nose in the air. "Damn."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"That bastard's playing dirty," he growled. "He sealed off his scent and aura…as well as his companion's."

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha stopped in their tracks. They looked warily around them, at the trees, at the shadows, expecting Sesshoumaru to make his timely appearance, as usual. Inuyasha suddenly heard the subtlest of movements—the soft swish of a sleeve which Inuyasha interpreted to belong to his brother's companion—his brother wouldn't be so careless.

"Come out, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, drawing out his Tessaiga. "Come out and save me the trouble of hacking down a few trees!"

"Blunt as always, Inuyasha." Inuyasha and the others spun around just as Sesshoumaru calmly stepped out of the shadows, his golden eyes locked on the Tessaiga.

"Whaddya want now, mutt?" the hanyou snapped. He was too absorbed with his brother to notice the young woman peeking tentatively from over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at him, her silver eyes hesitant. Sango and Miroku, however, were more observant than Inuyasha.

"Eh?" Sango said, her eyes automatically zeroing in on the young woman behind Sesshoumaru. She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in towards Miroku. "Do you think she's the one Inuyasha was talking about? Sesshoumaru's other companion?"

"Obviously," Miroku said. "But I've never seen her before…"

The girl behind Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku, a tentative smile on her face. "Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

Miroku started. "How do you know my name?"

The girl only smiled in an amused yet sad way at him. "Who's your latest girlfriend, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha taunted, automatically feeling annoyed with his brother. He watched, with growing resentment, as the girl behind Sesshoumaru blushed scarlet.

Sesshoumaru only gave his brother an amused look. "How dense you are," he commented.

Inuyasha only glared at him. "Har, har, har!" Inuyasha snapped. "Like I haven't heard that one before! Besides, you're calling me dense, you hypocrite? Ha! Look who's dense—you're so dense you didn't even realize that Helen loved you!"

He noticed the girl behind Sesshoumaru flush a magnificent shade of crimson. "Inuyasha," she growled, stepping from behind Sesshoumaru to glare at the hanyou.

Inuyasha ignored the fact that this demoness knew his name. "What?" the hanyou taunted, turning his attention to the demoness. "He didn't tell you about a girl named Helen? Ha! Guess not, after all, she was just a hu—" Inuyasha suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Wait a minute…Didn't Kagome say that Helen had broken her seal? In fact…didn't they just discuss Helen before winter—that Kagome wanted to see her now-dog-demon cousin? Inuyasha stared at the golden haired, silver eyed young woman who was glaring at him.

His eyebrow twitched.

"Helen?" It was not Inuyasha who said the words. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango spun around just in time to see Kagome, whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Kagome?" Helen asked hesitantly. Her earlier fears now came back to haunt her—what if Kagome thought of her differently now? What if Kagome, upon seeing her a demoness, would disregard their human bond as cousins?

"Is…is that you?" the miko asked as she slowly made her way past Inuyasha and the others. She could not believe what she was seeing. Was this girl really Helen? She looked so different. Gone was the jet-black haired, blue-eyed cousin she had known. Instead, she saw this…golden haired, silver-eyed stranger.

Helen took a step from Sesshoumaru, towards Kagome. There was a certain slowness in her movements that made Inuyasha and the others wonder whether or not Helen was trying not to scare Kagome off.

"Is that really you?" Kagome asked again, doubt lacing her voice. She could not believe—indeed, it was hard to accept—that this…demoness was her Helen.

Helen nodded hesitantly, aware of Kagome's wary and cautious expression. The caution in her cousin's expression pained her; she knew that Kagome was having trouble accepting what she was seeing and it was this trouble that Helen had feared the most.

"It's me…Kaggy," Helen said, giving her human cousin a reassuring smile.

But Kagome didn't need anymore reassurance. If there was one thing she needed to hear in order to believe that this demoness was still somehow her cousin, Helen, she had just heard it. Only her cousin would've been cruel enough to call her that ridiculous nickname in front of her friends from the Feudal Era.

"Helen!" Before Helen could even blink, Kagome ran to her and trapped her in a python-like hug. "I can't believe it's really you! You look so different! I can't believe that—"

Helen interrupted Kagome's rant. "Ka…go…me…can't…breathe!" she gasped.

"Oh. Sorry." Kagome let go of Helen and held her at arms length to get a better look at her. "Wow. You sure look different!"

As though Kagome's acceptance motivated them, Sango and Miroku approached the demoness. Sesshoumaru seemed to have melted in the background. Inuyasha's eyebrows, however, still continued to twitch.

"Kagome's right, you do look different," Sango commented, offering Helen a smile. "We hardly recognized you anymore! Inuyasha didn't even recognize your scent! Speaking of Inuyasha…" She glanced at Inuyasha who was still blinking like an idiot. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to say something?"

Sango's voice seemed to have snapped Inuyasha out of his reverie. He blinked then looked at Helen. "Like what?" the hanyou said, pouting. "She's a demoness. So what? She's still Helen."

Helen looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha's words were what she had been looking for. She wanted someone to say that despite the difference on her outer façade, she was still the same person. She just never expected Inuyasha to say it though.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I meant an apology for the rude things you said earlier," Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to reply, but Helen beat him to it. "Oh, he doesn't have to," she said, embarrassed. "It wasn't his fault that he didn't know who he was talking to…"

Inuyasha mumbled something incomprehensible.

Miroku suddenly shoved passed Inuyasha. "Helen!" the monk greeted. "Long time no see! Kagome's right…You do look different. But, Helen"—Miroku suddenly grabbed both her hands. Sango sweat-dropped, knowing what was coming—"that doesn't mean you're a stranger to me! Will you willingly consent to bear my—!"

Sesshoumaru was suddenly beside Miroku, his clawed hands wound tightly around the monk's throat.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Miroku automatically let go of Helen's hand, a sheepish grin on his face despite the fact that Sesshoumaru could so easily have ended his life then and there. Sesshoumaru let go of Miroku's throat, his eyes still narrowed menacingly at the monk.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should threaten your life the next time you try that, you debauchee," she said, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Really, he'd even go for a demoness?! But, then again, that wasn't the first time.

"So, Helen," Kagome said. "What brings you two here?"

Helen's smile immediately faded. "I was just wondering if well, I was going to ask Kaede for a few herbs, but since you're here, could I just ask you for some medicine? Rin is a little hot."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise then she glanced at the environment. "Cold weather?"

Helen nodded. Kagome then turned a reproaching eye on Inuyasha. "So, do you still wanna go on?" she asked sarcastically. "Rin got a little fever—do you want that to happen to us, too?"

Inuyasha growled and looked away.

"Anway," Kagome went on as she removed her backpack from her shoulders. She rummaged through her bag and produced a tiny bottle of medicinal syrup. "Here. I hope Rin feels better soon."

Helen smiled as she took the bottle from Kagome. "Thanks," she said. She looked at them, at her friends. Miroku still looked sheepish; Inuyasha still had traces of disbelief written all over his face while Sango beamed at her; Shippou had the same expression as Inuyasha. "I'm glad you guys don't think differently of me."

Sango and Kagome both shook their heads. "We're glad _you_ don't think differently of _us_," Kagome interjected. She held her arms out to Helen.

Helen smiled and hugged her cousin. Sango smiled and enveloped the two of them in her arms. "Is this a group hug, now?" Miroku asked, approaching the trio, arms spread wide, and a grin on his face.

"Stay back, Miroku," Sango warned, her eyes narrowed into little slits.

Helen giggled as she disentangled herself from the hug. "Well, I guess Sesshoumaru and I should be going now—we've left Rin long enough."

Kagome nodded. "Wait, Helen," she said, grabbing her cousin's sweater sleeve just as she and Sesshoumaru were leaving. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I hope you can come back soon—and I mean soon," she said, her tone now serious.

Helen noticed the tone in her cousin's voice and gave her a curious look. "What…do you mean?"

Kagome only shook her head. "Just come back, okay?"

"Sure," Helen said. She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled at him as they left.

"Well, those two look like they're getting along fine," Sango observed.

"Wouldn't count on it," Inuyasha muttered. "I know my brother." He turned to Kagome. "Anyway, what was that about?"

Kagome sighed. "It's just that…She's a demoness now…I was just thinking…no, I was wondering how she'll say goodbye to being human."

**XoXoXo**

"Here, drink this," Helen said, handing Rin the medicine. Helen opened the bottle and used the cap to give Rin the syrup. "It should make you feel better."

Rin's eyes widened slightly as she swallowed the syrup. "It's sweet!" she said, surprised.

Helen chuckled. "It's not herbs, for one thing," she said.

Rin snuggled into the blanket and leaned comfortably against Ah-Un whose scaly tail was curled around the little girl, giving her a little more warmth. "Helen-san, where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Helen's smile faded slightly and she sighed. "I don't know, Rin," she admitted. The moment they had arrived at the camp, Sesshoumaru immediately left, claiming that he had to be somewhere alone so that he could _think._

Helen inwardly sighed. What could he be thinking about? She suddenly started to feel insecure again. She had this nagging feeling that Sesshoumaru just might be thinking about _Kagura…_

She suddenly needed time alone to think too…

"Helen-san?" Rin asked, seeing Helen's thoughtful expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Helen lied. She placed a hand on Rin's forehead. "You'll be well soon enough, Rin-chan. Hey, do you still feel cold?"

Rin shook her head and Helen raised her eyebrows at her. "A bit," Rin finally admitted.

Helen took her backpack from where it rested beside Ah-Un and started rummaging through it. "Here you go," Helen said, pulling out another thick sweater. Rin loosened herself from the blankets and held her arms over her head so Helen could pull the sweater down over her head.

"There," Helen said. She sat back at her haunches and smiled at Rin. Rin looked adorable bundled up in several sweaters. "We shouldn't have left the castle," she murmured, more to herself than to Rin.

"It's okay, Helen-san," Rin said. "Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to leave, so it's good that we did."

Helen smiled at the little girl but at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name, she frowned again. _Where is he?_ she thought. She let out a sigh. What if…could it be possible…could it be possible that Sesshoumaru would 'do an Inuyasha' and run off to find Kagura, like Inuyasha ran off to find Kikyou sometimes? The thought made her narrow her eyes sadly.

Sighing, she stood up. "Do you mind if I leave for a bit, Rin?" she asked. She did not want to leave Rin, but the thoughts that she had been trying to suppress since the Illusory Death came back to plague her and she was certain that those thoughts were sure to lead to…unwanted emotions. And she did not want Rin to see those 'unwanted emotions'.

"No, Helen-san," Rin said. Her face brightened. "Are you going to go and look for Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Helen gave her a weak smile. "Perhaps," she lied.

Rin's eyes glowed at the prospect. "Take your time!" she said, grinning.

**XoXoXo**

Helen leaned against the trunk of the oak tree and closed her eyes, as though she didn't want to see the light of the full moon shining down on her. She stood her back against the oak that overlooked a cliff. She sighed to herself and heard the wind rustle in the tree tops.

She felt doubtful. In the past, she had this feeling (call it intuition) that Sesshoumaru…liked her. After what had happened with Ryou three days ago, she had no doubts that he _did _want her that way, but now, after that little trifle with Kagura…

_It's not that I wanted him to kill her,_ Helen thought, her eyes still closed. _It was just that…it was just that…he isn't as…merciful as he is with all his other adversaries…why be merciful with Kagura?_

She sighed again and opened her eyes.

Kagura…

She thought about what she had seen in the Illusory Death—Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and their child. To her surprise, the pain that shot through her was…intense. She could not forget the feeling of…loosing him. She could not forget the feeling of knowing that he was gone…

The pain became too much.

She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist, as though to protect herself from the pain. She looked up at the moon and remembered what had been her strongest thought when she thought that she was about to loose him…

_I AM NOT GOING TO LOOSE HIM!_

_I'm in too deep,_ Helen thought. Before, she might have had a chance to forget him, to move on, but the pain of the Illusory Death only told her one thing—she was already too deeply in love with him. Her feelings for him weren't merely strong—they were immutable.

Why? Why did her feelings have to develop until they reached the point of immutability? Why now? Why now, when there was a possibility that Sesshoumaru might still be enamored with Kagura…

"I'm in too deep," Helen whispered to herself as she opened her eyes again. It was too late for her—she could not change it. She knew that she had been in love with Sesshoumaru, but she had also known that her love for him could have been changed—that there was still a chance for her to fall _out_ of love. But now…

It was just too late for her.

"In too deep," she said again.

"What are you talking about?"

She automatically spun around. She knew that voice—she would recognize it anywhere. "Sesshoumaru," she mumbled as he stepped out of the shadows.

Helen inwardly gulped. Why now? Sweet Kami, why now? Why now, when she was still too troubled to think coherently?

"What are you doing here?" Helen asked. She sounded defeated.

"Looking for you," he said dismissively as he approached. "Rin said you were…looking for me?" Amusement lingered just beneath the surface of his cold eyes.

Helen blushed. "No," she said.

The amusement vanished. "Then why did you leave?" he asked.

She sighed. Might as well get it over with. "I was thinking…about…what I saw in the Illusory Death," she admitted, looking at the ground.

"You never told me," he pointed out.

"Because there's nothing to tell," she countered. What she saw in the Illusory Death was not something she wanted to share because it betrayed how too deep she was in.

"If there is nothing to tell, then why were you thinking about it?"

"Talking and thinking aren't the same," she snapped.

"No—but the two usually keep company," he pointed out.

"What's it to you?" Helen asked, wishing that he would go away so she could think.

He raised an eyebrow at her and took a step closer. "What did you see?" he asked, absurdly curious.

"Nothing."

"Helen."

"I said nothing."

"Your tone implies otherwise."

"Go away."

"I shall…if you tell me what you saw."

"Why do _you _care?"

"I don't care—I'm just curious."

Helen narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I tell you? You don't care."

"I do not need to care to know."

"Oh, shut up."

"Why should—"

"I saw that I lost you, okay?!" Helen finally snapped under his persistence. "I saw that you were happily married to Kagura and that I lost you, got it?! I was thinking about loosing you—about how I don't want to loose you! And I was thinking that it's just too late for me because…I'm in too deep…"

Helen suddenly realized what she said. She clasped her hands to her mouth and glared up at him in a 'now-look-what-you-made-me-do!' way.

But Sesshoumaru had other matters on his mind. "What do you mean by 'in too deep'?"

Helen blushed and looked away. "Forget I said anything," she said, annoyed. She stomped passed him, intent on returning to Rin, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you mean by it?"

Helen closed her eyes and debated with herself. "No, lemme go!" she snapped, trying to loosen her wrists from his iron hold. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously as he grabbed her other wrist in his other hand.

"Helen," he said, his tone commanding. "What did you mean by it?"

"I MEANT THAT I'M TOO DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU TO CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT YOU, GOT IT?!" Helen shouted, her eyes narrowed angrily.

He raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. He knew that she was in love with him—but that deeply?

As though she read his thoughts, she went on. "Yes, you baka, that deeply! Are you happy now, you big, stupid, jerk?"

"Yes."

"Well, I—what?" Helen asked, thinking she heard him wrong.

"Fool." Still holding both of her wrists, he pulled her to him. Helen felt herself fall headfirst against his armored chest. He still held her wrists in both of his hands. She hesitated before she looked up at him. He was looking down at her as though he was…confused. But she could see that his eyes were smoldering as he looked back at her. She blushed and looked away.

She heard him sigh. "Helen."

She ignored him, looking away. She had already said too much and figured that if she kept her mouth shut, he would ignore her.

But Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore her anymore.

"Helen." He sounded impatient. Helen sighed then gave in and looked up at him and felt her eyes widen and her heart start to race. For once, his eyes were devoid of its usual iciness—she could only see them smoldering intensely.

"You were frightened of a mere illusion?" he asked.

She blushed, aware that her wrists were still in his grasp. "It was…a…scary illusion." Really, how can one form coherent sentences when he looked more like a god than a demon lord?

"What frightened you the most about it?"

She blushed and looked away again. "Helen," he said, impatient. "I do not have all night."

She looked up at him, wondering if his hypnotic golden eyes were what were making her answer. "L…loosing you," she said at last. _Somebody please kill me, now._

He let go of her wrists and wound one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He sighed. "You are making things difficult for me," he suddenly said.

Helen tried to keep her mouth shut, afraid of anymore slip ups, but failed. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned his face towards her, his golden eyes smoldering. Helen's eyes widened. "Wh…what are you—?"

But she could finish her question. His lips silenced her, brushing lightly against her own. He drew her tighter against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Helen felt her heart spluttering rapidly in her chest as he deepened his kiss, his lips moving insistently against her own. Helen returned his kiss, moving her lips in synchronization with his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

Sesshoumaru could not believe how…natural it all felt. He couldn't believe how easy it was to surrender to his emotions. He pressed her against the tree, placing both hands on the tree, on either side of her head without breaking the kiss.

Helen became aware of his lips leaving hers, moving down her jaw line and down her throat. She twined her fingers in his silky hair, gasping as he kissed her throat, inhaling her scent as he did so; she felt a shiver go up her spine and it didn't have anything to do with the cold. She felt his quickened breath against her throat.

It felt sweet to surrender to his emotions.

_-Hmph. Surrender. How very unlike you, Lord Sesshoumaru._

The side that wanted him to reject his feelings for her was back.

_Go away,_ Sesshoumaru thought as his mouth moved slowly up Helen's throat and back to her lips.

_-So, are you eager to become like your dear father?_

The voice was playing the father card again.

_I don't care. Leave._

_-Ha! You don't care? Fine, surrender to your emotions. I shall thoroughly enjoy watching you weaken every single day. I'll enjoy watching you loose your power, step by step._

…

_-Didn't you know that's how your father and half-brother started out? They fell in love. And look at the consequences—your father is nothing but a pile of bones and your half-brother ended up pinned to a tree._

…

_-I shall enjoy seeing you weaken—I shall enjoy seeing you loose your power._

He vividly became aware of Helen's arms around his neck. Damn.

He sighed and gently pulled away from her kiss. "Helen."

"What?" she gasped, still breathless.

He sighed and that sigh was what alerted her. Something was wrong. She looked hesitantly into his eyes which were veiled with ice once again.

Sesshoumaru gently but firmly loosened her arms from around his neck. He took a step back from her and sighed.

Helen automatically felt dread building inside her. "Wh…what's wrong?" she asked, though she had a feeling that she did _not_ want to know.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment. He would have to…hurt her…again. The voice in his head had been right. It had played the perfect card that he could not trump: the powerless-and-weak card. He did not want to hurt her—he honestly did not. He wished that he did not act so rashly. He should have analyzed his feelings well before he considered surrendering to his emotions.

_Do it,_ the voice in his head said.

"Sesshoumaru?" Helen's voice made him open his eyes.

"Leave."

Silence reigned in the clearing. Helen felt the blood freeze in her veins, felt her mind go numb…

"Wh…what?" she choked.

"Leave," he said again, closing his eyes.

If her heart had been beating madly before, it had stopped now. "You…you want…"

"Yes, I want you to leave."

If it were not for the fact that she was too numb with the pain and disbelief, she would have shed a tear…

"Wh…why?"

"You are testing me," he said, his voice cold as ice. 

"Testing you?"

"You are a test that I am failing," he corrected. "And failure is not something I am accustomed to."

His eyes were cold. Helen could not think. She couldn't feel. Why? Why did he have to play her like this? Why did he love making her suffer?

"But…"

"Leave. Now."

Helen felt too numb. And then, through the numbness, she saw reason. She knew, of course, that power would always be what he wanted. She knew that he would hurt her this way—knew it all along…

And yet, why was it still so painful? More than painful…it was excruciating. Did he, perhaps, enjoy the fact that he was twisting her heart, destroying it? But…

He wanted her to leave. She loved him (too much) and he wanted her to leave. How could she not give him what he wanted?

She fought her pain and looked sadly up at him, her expression unreadable. "I understand," she whispered, not trusting herself to speak clearly.

"Good."

She looked up him, her eyes tight. "I love you."

He did not trust himself to speak.

He closed his eyes and did not open them until she had left.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: ha! Ha, ha, ha!  
Miroku: what's so damn funny? You decided to end it at a cliffhanger…again!**

**A1969: ha!**

**Sango: she's laughing because of that, Inuyasha, she's having hysterics.**

**Miroku: huh?**

**Sango: Christmas vacation's just ended—school's up.**

**A1969: ahahaha! Please…haha! Review! (panics) School!!!!!!**

**Sango: oh no…a full-scale panic attack.**

**Miroku: er…review. Maybe it'll snap her out of it.**


	39. Lifeless

**A1969: It—**

**Kagome: we know—it's been a long, long while since you last updated and you're sorry if that's so.**

**A1969: you know me well.**

**Inuyasha: hell, we've been here for how many chapters already.**

**Kagome: thirty-seven.**

**A1969: right, right. Anyway, as Kagome says, I'm sorry for the late update—school's a torture, but you all know that, ne? Anyhoo, thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Lifeless**

**XoXoXo**

"I'm happy for her," Kagome was saying as she looked up from the bowl of ramen she was eating. Night had fallen. She, Inuyasha and the others had stopped to sleep for the night underneath the sheltering branches of a pine tree. Tufts of snow still covered the branches, something everyone was wary about.

Inuyasha and the others looked up from their food. "Happy for whom?" Sango asked, her eyebrows arching in puzzlement.

Kagome smiled, her eyes twinkling in the firelight. "Helen, of course," Kagome said, her smile becoming more pronounced.

"Oh," Shippou said as he continued the devouring of his dinner.

Sango, on the other hand, was more attentive. "I know what you mean," the taijiya agreed. "When she and Sesshoumaru left earlier, she looked so happy, don't you agree?" Her voice grew more enthusiastic. "I think she deserves it. After all, she's been in love with him for so long…"

"What makes you think he likes her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she put down her bowl. "Please," Kagome said. "You are so pessimistic, Inuyasha. We all know he likes her. After all, he's acting a bit different lately—"

"That's my point!" Inuyasha roared, suddenly jumping up and pointing a finger at Kagome. "He's acting a _bit_ differently. Don't you think if he liked her, he would be acting strange? In a big way?"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. He could be so stubborn! "Oh, so you're saying you _know_ your brother?" she asked sarcastically. "Wow, you two must talk a lot every time you two fight!"

Inuyasha glared at her and was about to open his mouth to retort when Kagome beat him to it. "Inuyasha, it's _obvious_," the miko said, raising her hand to stop him from talking. "I mean, he's very protective of her, he tried to get her back when she left, he's always jealous whenever Toshimaru is with her—though he tries to hide it—and, on top of that, didn't you notice the way he was always _staring _at her this afternoon?" She sounded triumphant.

"Rubbish," Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and even Kohaku sighed in frustration.

"Okay," Kagome challenged. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"He's protective of Rin, too," Inuyasha pointed out. "He tried to get her back because _Lady Shinsuke_ wanted her back, he's not _jealous _of Toshimaru—he's just annoyed because he absolutely _loathes _Toshimaru—"

"Why don't you want Helen to be happy?" Kagome snapped, now standing up and glaring at Inuyasha from across the fire.

"Oh, I do want her to be happy—not with the wrong person, though."

"How can he be wrong if she loves him?"

"You'd actually let Helen love someone like _Sesshoumaru_?" Inuyasha asked, his tone incredulous. "Geez, Kagome, I never knew you to be a masochist."

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had a point. Sesshoumaru—cold-blooded, heartless, arrogant, indifferent Sesshoumaru—was not exactly good boyfriend material. Kagome had been so busy pointing out the fact that Helen loved him and that he possibly loved her that she failed to notice Sesshoumaru's negative qualities.

Kagome's moment of silence was all Inuyasha needed. "Told you so," he said, sighing. He then went on in a more gentle voice which he used whenever he wanted to make Kagome see his point. "Kagome, I know she loves him and I'll admit that there's a slight chance that he feels the same…but, Kagome, don't you think she could do better?"

Everyone was silent.

"He…actually has a point," Miroku said slowly, not wanting to antagonize either Sango or Kagome. "Sesshoumaru has his drawbacks…"

Kagome let out a tiny sigh. So, they had reached the friends-judging-friend's-choice-of-guy stage. "But…isn't what's important is _who _makes her happy?" she asked, now sitting back down.

"But isn't her well-being a factor too?" Inuyasha asked, following Kagome and sitting back down his log.

"Good point," Sango muttered.

Kagome was not going down without a fight. "Well, I'll admit that Sesshoumaru's not exactly your everyday lover," she said. "But…I'm sure Helen can change him. She's starting to already."

"True," Sango agreed. "It's quite obvious that he's—"

Inuyasha suddenly held up his hand to silence her, his eyes narrowed at the trees behind Kagome, his head tilted slightly.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, seeing Inuyasha's stupor. Sango automatically drew Kohaku close beside her and Shippou jumped lightly into Kagome's lap. Miroku glanced uneasily at Inuyasha.

"What is it?" the monk asked.

The wind blew softly around them, rustling the branches of the pine tree above them. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed as though trying to remember something. "This scent…" he muttered. "I think…it's Helen's."

At Helen's name, everyone relaxed their tense postures. "Oh," Kagome said, smiling. "Is Sesshoumaru with her?" She was sure he would be with her and this little fact would prove how Sesshoumaru could not stand not having her there beside him.

But Inuyasha's expression told her quite the opposite. "No…he's not with her," he muttered, still sniffing the air. "She's isn't so far away…In fact, she's so close by…I can smell…"

"Smell what?" Kagome automatically asked, concern lacing her voice. Smell blood? Had something happened to Helen? But with Sesshoumaru around that was supposed to be impossible…

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated, impatience in her voice. "Smell _what_?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, an unfathomable expression in his eyes. "Tears."

**XoXoXo**

How could he?

No other thought was in Helen's mind aside from the question that had formed when he had finally sent her away. She was sitting on the ground, her head resting on her arms on a boulder that, in turn, rested at the base of a clump of bamboo. The leaves rustled almost sadly in the breeze, throwing shadows on the young demoness.

How could he?

How could he get her hopes up like that…and then destroy them? It was so cruel…too cruel…

Helen sobbed quietly, her eyes closed, wishing that the indescribable pain she was feeling would go away. But, no, it seemed that the more she sat there, crying, the pain only worsened…

He had hurt her again.

Was there no end to it? Was there no end to the indescribable pain she was feeling? Were her feelings for him never going to wane? She knew that if her love for him dissipated, she would be free—free of the pain and the longing…

But even the thought of not loving him frightened her and pained her even further. How could she not love him? Not loving him was like humans not needing air, or like a black hole repelling instead of attracting…She just _had_ to love him. How could she not? Her feelings weren't merely immutable, they were utterly perpetual.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

She was stupid for letting herself fall much, much too deeply. _He_ was stupid for doing this to her. Fate was stupid for making her meet him. The whole world was stupid for seeming so dull if _he_ wasn't here…

In general, everything was stupid…

Even the tears that fell from her eyes were stupid.

Did Sesshoumaru ever realize how much he hurt her since they had met? Did he ever realize that every time he hurt her, he was killing her on the inside…?

The pain was just too much—there was no apt description for it…

_I don't want to feel this much anymore. I don't want to feel pain anymore. I don't want it to hurt anymore…_

_I don't want to love him anymore…_

But even the thought of not loving him anymore brought an unbearable pain…

It was as though the pain washed over her like waves on the sea, submerging her underneath, covering her with pain until she might have forgotten who she was…

Was there no end to it?

**XoXoXo**

"Where is she, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She, Inuyasha and Miroku were following Helen's scent. Sango was watching over Kohaku and Shippou, both of whom had fallen asleep.

"Somewhere over here," the hanyou answered as he turned into a grove of trees.

"What could she be doing here on her own?" Kagome muttered to herself. It was strange if she was alone seeing as how Sesshoumaru was protective of her…

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her out of his sight, would he?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "If Kagome thinks he's so fond of her…"

"I don't _think _so, I _know_ he feels the same way about her," Kagome muttered. "Even though he looks so impassive, he definitely feels the same way…" But even she was starting to have misgivings. After all, why did Sesshoumaru leave her alone?

"Helen," Inuyasha suddenly said.

Kagome automatically looked up. Her cousin was leaning against a rock nestled within a grove of bamboo. Her head rested on her arm and her shoulders were slumped and everything about her posture suggested sadness. The moonlight spilled over her seemingly limp form and it glinted subtly over her golden ringlets. But the silver of the moonlight glinting off the gold of her cousin's hair wasn't what caught Kagome's attention—it was the muted sobbing.

"Helen?" Kagome asked with uncertainty. Why was she…crying?

At the sound of Kagome's voice, Helen's sobbing automatically subsided. She raised her head, but her back was still turned to them. She glanced slightly at them from over her shoulder so they wouldn't see her tears. Great. Just what she needed—an audience.

"Kagome," she mumbled, her voice low.

Inuyasha was about to make his way towards the demoness, but Kagome restrained him. She walked passed him and Miroku and quietly made her way to Helen's side. "Let her handle it for a while," Miroku mumbled, tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve, a sign that they should leave. The hanyou nodded to show he understood and quietly left with Miroku.

Kagome felt grateful. It would be easier to talk to Helen without an audience. She knelt beside Helen, but the latter kept her back to her.

"Helen…what happened?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you here? Where's—?"

"Please, don't say his name," Helen whispered, her voice choked, tears threatening around the corner of her eyes. "Please…don't."

Kagome was automatically worried. What happened? Didn't Helen and Sesshoumaru leave just this afternoon and didn't Helen look happy then?

"You…don't want to talk about it?" Kagome asked, patting Helen's back.

"No." Helen's voice sounded dull. Lifeless.

Kagome nodded. They were silent for a moment, the wind rustling in the bamboo. She glanced tentatively at her cousin. Helen was staring at empty space, a lifeless, faraway look in her eyes. Kagome was automatically worried. What did Sesshoumaru do to her to make her look so…lifeless?

Helen inwardly sighed. Lifeless was better than pain, wasn't it? It was as though a shadow lurked inside of her, waiting for her to come to it. And now she did. She took refuge in the shadow that made her look so lifeless…The shadow in her heart.

Lifeless was better than pain…

She buried herself deeper and deeper within the shadow, within the darkness, wanting to be free of the pain and the longing…

"Kagome," she suddenly said. Kagome started. Helen's voice sounded so empty, so lifeless…

"Yes?" she asked carefully.

Helen turned to her. Her eyes were dry, but still somewhat puffy. Her eyes…they didn't look silver anymore. They looked like a drab gray color.

"I want to stay with you and the others," Helen said. There was no pain in her voice, only an emptiness that made her sound like a robot.

"Of course," Kagome said, wounding her arms around Helen's shoulders. "You're welcome to stay." She was dying to ask what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru, but thought better of it. Asking her would only cause Helen more pain.

"Thank you." Helen presently stood up, much to Kagome's surprise. The way she stood…it was…mechanical…robotic.

Kagome stood up and led the way out of the clearing. Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting just behind the trees. The moment they caught sight of Helen, they began to open their mouths, but Kagome only shook her head. Helen gave the two of them a brief nod and followed Kagome to where Sango and the others were.

"I told you he was no good for her," Inuyasha mumbled.

**XoXoXo**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where's Lady Helen?" How many times had Rin asked that question since she had woken up to find Helen gone?

Sesshoumaru was silent. He was still angry at himself for what happened last night. How could he do that to her? The moment she had left, he immediately began berating himself and his damnable demon pride and his insatiable hunger for power. How many times had he cursed himself for what he did to her? He could think of nothing last night but Helen. It…bothered him that she so easily agreed to leave him, but maybe it was for the best…

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin persisted.

"Quiet, fool!" Jaken snapped. "Can't you see Lord Sesshoumaru is deep in thought?"

Sesshoumaru let them bicker as his own thoughts began to wander. He was sitting underneath a tree while Rin and Jaken bickered noisily in front of him, watched warily by Ah-Un. He actually let out a small sigh. He had considered going after her last night, really, he had but thought better of it. He closed his eyes. Why did he feel so tormented?

He let out a small dark chuckle. How did he get from being the most cold-blooded of demons to…this? If anyone told him that within a few months of meeting Helen, he would wind up like this, he would've killed whoever was brave enough to say it.

He wanted to forget her. He wanted to forget that he loved her…

But then, the thought of loosing her seemed so absurd, so impossible. He could not bear it…

But didn't he just loose her already?

No, she was still in love with him. That fact meant that he didn't loose her. Yet.

"_I love you…"_

Her last words—so unexpected—made him yearn for her even more. But he knew that he had to fight his trifling desire for her. It would go away. Eventually. He looked up at the sky and felt doubt coursing through him. _Would_ he ever forget her? It would be hard, he knew, or maybe even impossible, due to the fact that loving someone was such a major change for him that there was no way he could change back.

So? What if that was indeed the case? So what if he remained loving her? He could do that and, at the same time, he could _abstain_. He could stay away from her, not set his eyes on her. The next time he saw her, he would do everything in his power to make sure that she went away, back to her time where he could never see her again…

He wasn't surprised to find how much the idea of never seeing her again tormented him.

Unknown to him, Rin was staring at him out of the corner of her eye. She put down the garland of flowers that she had been making for Ah-Un and skipped to where Jaken sat, grumbling, as always.

"Master Jaken," Rin said hesitantly, wondering if Sessoumaru could hear her. Jaken was sitting near the riverbank and she sat down beside him.

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed.

Rin glanced hesitantly at Sesshoumaru who still sat impassively underneath his tree. "Where do you think Lady Helen really is?"

Jaken stared at her as though she had lost her mind. Of course he knew the reason why Helen had left. However, he knew that his lord did not want to hear her name spoken out loud. "She left because she left!"

"But _why?_" Rin asked. "I mean…why would she leave without telling us? Did she have a fight with Lord Sesshoumaru again?"

"Do be quiet, Rin." Jaken glanced carefully over his shoulder, at his master, who still seemed too absorbed in his own musings to take any notice of anything else. In fact, he looked so deep in thought that Naraku could dance in front of him and he still wouldn't notice. Or so it seemed to Jaken.

"I need to know," Rin demanded.

"Why don't you go ask Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"But he's busy!"

"And I'm not?"

"You don't look busy."

Jaken glared at her. "Oh, do be quiet, Rin."

"Master Jaken—!"

"She left because Lord Sesshoumaru made her leave, you happy?" Jaken roared, standing up and glaring at the little girl. "Lord Sesshoumaru made Helen leave, and leave she did—!"

"Jaken."

Jaken flinched as though someone had doused him with cold water. He stared over his shoulder. Never before had he heard such menace in his master's cold voice. Sesshoumaru was standing over him, his amber eyes colder than ice as they took in the toad's frightened posture.

"Mi-milord!" he squeaked.

A moment later, there was an exceedingly loud thud and Jaken found himself kissing the ground, a lump the size of a large stone forming on his head.

**XoXoXo**

"It's been three days since she's been like that," Sango said quietly to Kagome who nodded. They were resting on a hill, Helen a little apart from everyone else. She was sitting on a small rock several yards away down the hill with her back to them. Her hair blew softly in the breeze that rippled through grass.

Kagome nodded. "I know." She sounded worried.

It had been three days since they had found Helen alone, crying. She had traveled with them, but she never spoke a word. Indeed, the only thing she ever did nowadays was stare into space, with blank, empty silver eyes. In fact, she didn't even eat and hardly slept. Kagome knew that demons could go for ages without food, water and sleep, but Helen had to give in eventually…

However, she kept her silence.

"She seems so lifeless," Sango sighed.

Kagome frowned slightly then looked at Inuyasha who looked at her with meaningful eyes then at Helen. "I wonder what happened to make her this way," Kagome whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Miroku asked. "Sesshoumaru hurt her again…as always."

"I am so fed up with that jerk!" Kagome growled. She turned to Inuyasha. "I say we go to him, Inuyasha."

"And say what?" the hanyou asked. "That he should _apologize_? That he should _love_ her?"

"Well," Kagome muttered. "We should at least tell him something."

Inuyasha shook his head. "If we _do_ go and Sesshoumaru _does_ come to check on her—"

"What makes you think he'll check on her?" Miroku asked.

"He wouldn't want Lady Shinsuke's daughter in a poor state of mental health because of him," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, if he _does_ come, how do you think she'll react? No, I think it's best to keep her away from him."

Kagome sighed as she looked at Helen again. "Still," Kagome said softly. "We should do something at least…"

Kagome was silent for a moment. She was silent because she knew what she would do.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome made her way towards Helen, a ball of ramen in her hands. Night had fallen and—more for Helen's sake than theirs—they had decided to camp out on the hill, underneath a blanket of starry sky. Kagome hesitated as she approached Helen who, despite having heard her cousin's steps, kept her silence and indifference.

"Helen…I've brought you something," Kagome said in a cheerful voice as she stood in front of Helen, a smile on her face. She held out the steaming bowl of ramen. Inuyasha and the others watched, craning their necks to get a better view.

Helen looked up at Kagome, her eyes oddly blank…lifeless.

"No thank you," she muttered, averting her eyes from Kagome to stare up at the sky.

Kagome sighed then knelt beside Helen. She set the bowl on the ground and placed a hand on Helen's. "Helen," Kagome said. "You've got to snap out of it. Whatever happened…you have to forget it. You mustn't let it affect you this way—"

"Please don't give me advice that you yourself won't follow if it was you in my place," Helen said, her voice somewhat pained.

Kagome stared at her. _Touché_, she thought. "Helen…that's not the point. The point is that you've been acting like a zombie for the past three days now. Snap out of it. Whatever he did, forget it."

Helen stared at her, her eyes hiding a strange emotion beneath the surface. "Forget, you say?" she said quietly, feeling the full force of the pain that gnawed at her. "You say…that I should…forget…what he did to me…? How could I…forget…when…what he did…was…what I wanted?"

Kagome blinked, not understanding what Helen meant. "What…do you mean?" she asked. Was it just her imagination, or was there a subtle trace of pink in Helen's cheeks?

Helen was silent for a moment then she drew her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, sighing. "It doesn't matter," she mumbled, her voice lifeless. "It really doesn't matter…"

Kagome knew that it would be best to leave Helen alone for the moment. She stood up and as she turned back towards Inuyasha and the others, a single tear rolled down Helen's cheek.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome warily opened her eyes.

Everyone was asleep. Inuyasha was sleeping up high in the branches of the tree not far from where they were; Sango was curled up on the sleeping bag beside Kohaku while Miroku slept underneath Inuyasha's tree, his eyes closed; Shippou was curled up into a ball of bright orange beside her. She gently shoved Shippou aside and sat up quietly. She knew that she had to be careful—Inuyasha was half-awake, half-asleep, as always.

She quietly pushed the blankets off her and stood up, surveying the area. Several yards away, Helen was leaning on the rock she had sat on earlier, her head on her arms, asleep. Her eyes darted back to Inuyasha. He looked asleep…

Kagome quietly crept between her sleeping bag and Sango's. She placed a hand on Kirara who automatically opened her eyes with a mew.

Kagome placed a hand to her lips. Kirara seemed to understand because she quietly leapt onto Kagome's shoulder.

Quietly, Kagome left the group and walked into the forest, Kirara on her shoulder. "You have to help me, Kirara," she whispered as the neko jumped onto the ground to transform. There was a flash of fire and a larger Kirara growled at her.

"Shh!" Kagome said. "Please, Inuyasha will hear. I need you to—"

"And just where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice suddenly said.

Kagome gasped and spun around, a hand on her chest. "Inuyasha!" she breathed, startled. "You…you followed me? I woke you up?"

"You aren't exactly the most quiet person on earth, Kagome," he pointed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Anyway, what are you up to?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome bit her lower lip. "Well…I was…going to…well…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as, with a click of intuition, he figured it out. "You're going to Sesshoumaru, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

She was silent. "Yes," she said at last. "I was going to talk to him."

"About Helen?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, staring at her with narrowed eyes. He sighed after a moment's silence. "Fine," he said. "I'll go with you—but don't say I didn't warn you, got it?"

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stared at the sprawling valley before him. Moonlight bathed the valley, casting its silver iridescence on the landscape, making it seem so ethereal…

The moonlight only reminded him of _her _eyes.

He narrowed his own eyes in anger. What a weak, pathetic thought! Why was it that he was…like this? What had happened to him? Wasn't he supposed to be the most ruthless and cold-blooded of demons? For a moment, he wondered if his father himself had gone through the same thing.

_Did you, Father?_ Sesshoumaru thought pensively as he fixed his golden eyes on the silver moon. _Have you gone through this as well? Surely, you must have… _For a moment, he thought of Izayoi and how the human princess had been his father's downfall.

Was Helen going to be _his_ Izayoi? Was she going to be the cause of his downfall? Was she going to be the one who would weaken him?

Yes.

She would be.

He closed his eyes, trying, in vain, to banish every thought he had of her—the sound of her voice, the way she smiled, the sparkle of her eyes, every touch, the feel of her lips against his own…

He opened his eyes and growled in frustration. His longing for her only increased…

Damn it.

The wind rustled quietly in the treetops. It was cool against his skin and he let out another sigh. He closed his eyes again.

The wind blew again bringing with it the scent of wisteria and spring blossoms…

And other scents.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes. How amusing. Did his younger brother and the miko actually think they could sneak up on him, undetected? But then, the feeling of amusement slowly vanished as something came to him—wouldn't _she_ have gone to Kagome?

"Inuyasha, stop acting like a fool and show yourself," he said quietly.

"Sharp nose," his brother's gruff voice said. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing behind him, with the diminutive two-tailed demon cat on Kagome's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Sesshoumaru, we wanted to talk to you." Surprisingly, it was Kagome who spoke up. Oh no…if Kagome was the one who wanted to find him then he had a feeling that they were here because of _her_.

"I've no time for idle chatter," Sesshoumaru said, turning his back on them both. "Leave."

"Please," Kagome begged. "You have to listen to us—it's about Helen."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He knew it.

He closed his eyes. "I've no interest in her."

"Sesshoumaru, please," Kagome said again. "Please listen first. Helen's really—"

"Miko, did you not hear me?" he said, opening his eyes and glancing at her from over his shoulder. No, not glancing—_glaring_. "I've no interest in her. Leave. Now."

"But—"

"Inuyasha, take her away before she tries my patience." He sounded cold, forbidding, dangerous, deadly and menacing.

Inuyasha knew that tone of voice well. Sesshoumaru was serious. He knew how his brother could be when angered.

He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Let's go, Kagome," he urged. "We don't have to waste our time on the likes of him."

"No!" the miko half-shouted.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her again, somewhat surprised at her outburst. It was rare for the miko to display her fits of temper.

"No?" Sesshoumaru asked, now turning towards them. "You do not wish to leave?" He placed a hand on the hilt of Ryouko. Threats were one way to get what he wanted.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, placing his own hand on Tessaiga's hilt.

"No!" Kagome said again. She returned Sesshoumaru's glare with one of her own. "I'm not leaving until I tell you what you did to Helen!" She saw Sesshoumaru's jaw tense and his eyes harden. _Good, that provoked a reaction out of him._

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Oh?" Kagome sneered, her voice taunting. "Don't you know what you did to her? I don't know what exactly it is you did, but I do know the consequences!"

"Consequences?" Cold foreboding suddenly crept through him. Had Helen been foolish enough to…perhaps…kill herself?

"Yes, the consequences, you buffoon!" Kagome shouted, her anger now bursting. She was angry for the pain he caused Helen, for breaking her heart. Inuyasha stared at her, somewhat astonished that she could so openly insult Sesshoumaru without incurring the loss of any of her appendages. Some people were just lucky.

"Consequences?" Sesshoumaru repeated, a change in his voice.

Kagome's expression softened somewhat at the change in his tone of voice. "What you did to her…was just too much," Kagome said softly.

_No! _Sesshoumaru thought frantically. _Helen, you fool…_

"She…killed herself?" His impassive voice was somewhat tinged with a frantic tone. _Helen, how could you be so foolish?_

"She's not cowardly enough to do that," Kagome said.

"…" Relief coursed through him. She was alive. He gave himself a mental kick for jumping to foolish and embarrassing conclusions.

"But she's as good as killed herself," Kagome added softly, her voice low.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome glared at him, her anger returning. "She's _lifeless!_" she roared. "She's like a _zombie!_ She doesn't feel—of course not, she's in too much _pain_ to feel anything else! She doesn't _talk_, she doesn't _eat_! All she does is _stare_ into space! Do you hear me, Sesshoumaru? _You've left her lifeless!_"

He was stunned. "You lie," he said, his voice even more indifferent and impassive then ever. He refused to believe that he had hurt Helen _that_ much.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Believe what you want to believe then," she snapped. "I only came here because I thought you should know. I was wrong. You don't deserve to know anything. In fact…you don't deserve her!"

Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to throw a retort at the miko as she and Inuyasha left but thought better of it. He was much too preoccupied with what Kagome had told him. Was Helen really…lifeless, as Kagome put it? The thought that he could have caused her that much pain bothered him. No, more than bothered—it tormented him. He stared up at the moon, trying to tell himself that he didn't care…

_She's lifeless!__She's like a zombie!_

He inwardly shuddered as he tried to think of Helen as a lifeless creature. No, he could never see her as that. In his mind, she devoured life and all its glory…

She couldn't be lifeless, could she?

…_she's in too much pain to feel anything else! _

Damn it, damn it, damn it! The miko's words were doing a good job of making him worry. Pain? Aside from being lifeless, she was in pain too?

…_you don't deserve her!_

Kagome's last words, the words that had affected him beyond anything else. He let out a sigh. It was true… He didn't deserve Helen, not after all the pain he caused, not after all he had put her through…

He closed his eyes. Was Kagome exaggerating when she said that Helen was lifeless? Had he really hurt her _that _much?

Of course he had. After all, he had kissed her and then sent her away. Who wouldn't be hurt by such an act?

He should check on her just to see if she really was as lifeless as Kagome made her out to be. And if she really was lifeless? What would he do? Would he…help her? Would he ask her to come back? He growled. This was what was going to prevent him from seeing her—the fact that he would want her to remain with him, the fact that he might not be able to leave her the next time he saw her again…

He let out another sigh. His mind was made up.

He would go to her…just to see if she was alright.

That was all.

Hopefully.

**XoXoXo**

"We should do something, Kagome," Sango muttered as she folded her sleeping bag. The morning sunlight streamed down on them, warm and lively. The birds twittered listlessly in the treetops, some taking to flight to hunt, others remaining in their nests. They seemed so full of life…

The exact opposite of Helen.

Helen who still remained sitting on the stone she had been leaning against the other night, whose blank and lifeless eyes stared unseeingly into space…

"I did try to do something," Kagome said, sighing. "But I don't think it worked." She stuffed her sleeping bag along with Sango's into her backpack and sighed deeply.

Sango raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Kagome glanced at Helen's direction. "Inuyasha," she called to the hanyou. "Sango and I are off to refill our water bottles, okay?" She took out two water bottles from her backpack and held them up for Inuyasha to see.

He nodded. "Don't take too long, got it?" he demanded. "We've got Naraku to catch."

"Right." Kagome and Sango left the camp and made their way towards a small stream that snaked between the trees.

"So tell me," Sango said as she knelt on the ground and dipped her bottle in the cool water. "What did you try to do that you don't think worked?"

Kagome sighed as she too dipped her bottle into the water. "Well," she said, her voice still low. "I went to Sesshoumaru last night."

Sango's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And, what'd he say?"

"Not much," Kagome said. "Which is why I don't think my going to him did any good. He was so…indifferent and it annoyed me so much. How could he take Helen's condition so impassively? In the end, I shouted at him."

"Whoa." No one had _ever _shouted at Sesshoumaru and left his presence, unscathed. "What'd he say…or rather, what did he do?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, shrugging. "He just had the usual look on his face."

"What did you shout at him anyway?"

"I told him he didn't deserve Helen," Kagome answered. "Of course he doesn't deserve her…not after whatever it is he did to her. She's so…desolate now…so depressed. I've never seen anything like it."

Sango now stood up and twisted the cap of her bottle into place. "You're right," she sighed. "He doesn't deserve her…not after he's left her so lifeless—"

"What?" The voice was silky, anxious yet calm, cultured and controlled.

And it came from behind them.

Quick as a flash, Sango spun around, ready to face whatever it was that was hidden in the trees. Kagome quickly stood up, bottle clutched in hand, ready to use it as a weapon.

"Who's there?" Sango demanded, shifting slightly so she stood in front of Kagome. "Show yourself!"

"Don't be alarmed, slayer." A figure emerged from the trees, his golden eyes narrowed slightly and his silver hair rippling in the breeze. For a moment, the strong resemblance to Sesshoumaru made Kagome almost want to growl at him, but on closer inspection, he was far too different to be Sesshoumaru.

"Toshimaru?" Kagome asked, stepping in front of Sango who seemed bewildered.

The dog demon tilted his head slightly at the miko. "You are the miko Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Wait," Sango said. "You're…Toshimaru? Oh, now I remember. We met you before."

To their surprise, he cracked a small smile at them. "Yes," he agreed. "Once, so I take no offense if you fail to remember who I am."

Sango looked sheepish.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was on my way to my aunt," he said, his lips now pressed into a hard line. "I overheard you talking about Lady Helen. You said she was…lifeless?" There was a subtle trace of panic and anxiety in both his eyes and his voice. "Is she…dead?" There was a hidden agony in his eyes.

_Geez, _Kagome thought. _I can't believe how quick he and Sesshoumaru easily jump to conclusions._ "No," Kagome said, shaking her head. "She's not dead…she's just…lifeless."

Toshimaru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "She acts lifeless," Sango enlightened. "She rarely smiles, rarely talks, rarely eats. All she does is stare into space…"

The demon lord nodded. "She is with you, I take it?" he said.

The two nodded. "How peculiar," he went, as if to himself. "That my cousin should allow her to leave his side is…strange. Not after what Lady Takeida told me…" He looked up at Kagome. "Take me to her, please," he requested. "I wish to see her."

**XoXoXo**

"You!" Inuyasha roared, glaring at Toshimaru. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha, don't be rude," Kagome reprimanded. "He's just here to see Helen, that's all."

Inuyasha glared at the said demon lord. "And why?" he snapped. "Are you going to take her to Sesshoumaru, is that it?"

"No," Toshimaru said flatly. "I've no intent—indeed, I've no desire—to return her to my cousin. I only came because I wish to see her. That is all."

His words sounded so sincere that Inuyasha relaxed his tense posture. His eyes seemed to soften. He glanced over his shoulder, at the trees. "I think you'd be wasting your time," he said quietly. "She's been in a stupor for _days_ now. We've tried coaxing her, but she won't respond…"

"What could have happened to make her this way?" Toshimaru asked, turning back to Kagome and Sango.

Kagome sighed. She hesitated then answered. "We don't know what Sesshoumaru did to her," Kagome said, sighing. "But what he did made her this way."

Toshimaru frowned. "I knew it was something like that," he said, sighing. "How could he? After the many times he's hurt her, is this to be the final blow? Does he wish her to die of melancholy?" He turned back to Inuyasha. "Where is she?"

"A few yards from here," Inuyasha answered, indicating to a gap between the trees.

Toshimaru nodded then made for the gap between the trees. "Thank you."

The group watched him go. "He seems to care very much about Helen," Miroku remarked.

Kagome nodded. "I can't say the same for a certain demon lord, though."

**XoXoXo**

"Lady Helen?" The voice was so similar to the voice she longed to hear. She hadn't detected his aura and scent, which he obviously sealed away. Helen quickly spun around on the log she had been sitting on and a wave of disappointment coursed through her, accompanied by the pain she felt. It wasn't _him_.

"Oh," she said simply, her voice dead. "It's you…Toshimaru." He bore such a striking resemblance to _him_. In fact, so striking, the pain and the longing only worsened, washing over her like waves, engulfing her, consuming her.

She was as every bit as lifeless as Kagome and Sango made her out to be. Her eyes, it seemed to him, were no longer silver, but a drab gray color, the sparkle in them gone. She seemed pale and there were shadows under her eyes. Maybe it was just his imagination, but did she seem just a bit skinnier than the last time he had seen her? And what had happened to her voice? It was no longer bubbly and full of life, it was flat, dead.

She was indeed lifeless. She was just a hollow shell of who she had been.

_What_ could Sesshoumaru have done to her?

"Helen," he said, making his way towards her. He knelt in front of her, and she looked away. "Oh?" he said softly. "Do you hate me too?"

She didn't answer. His resemblance to _him_ was just too pronounced for her to bear.

He sighed and sat down beside her. "Helen," he began. "You're friends tell me how lifeless you are these days. I'm saddened to say they were right."

She still didn't answer.

"I know you better than this," he went on, as though unaffected by her silence. "I know you wouldn't let something that Sesshoumaru did—" But before he could finish his sentence, she turned to him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Please," she begged, as though she were asking him to spare a child. "Please don't say his…name…It…hurts…too much." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What has he done to you?" Toshimaru murmured, his finger brushing away the tear. "What has he done?"

She was silent, averting her gaze to stare up at the sky.

"Helen." She looked at him and to her surprise, he drew her into his arms.

**XoXoXo**

Should he really do this?

Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned his back against a tree. Several yards away, he could hear Inuyasha and his companions, talking…about him.

"The next time I see Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna lop off that bloated head of his!" Inuyasha declared, venom in his voice.

"After what he did to Helen, you should lop off _more_ than his head," Miroku was saying.

He heard the miko sigh. "C'mon guys, enough," she said. "You've been having a go at him for the past few minutes. Give it a rest."

Everyone was now silent, taking Kagome's advice.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Okay, they hated him; that was to be expected. But where was _she? _She wasn't here with the rest of them…

A soft breeze blew at him, sending a barrage of scents in his direction.

_Her _scent was among them and it came from a few yards away.

Okay…

Was he really going to do this? He knew that if he saw her again, there would be a chance that he wouldn't be able to leave her side anymore, but he had to check on her. He had to make sure that she wasn't as lifeless as Kagome made her out to be; because the fact that it would be he who caused her state of lifelessness was just too much for him…

He quietly made his way through the trees, thinking about what he would do and say to her. If she was fine, did that mean that what he did meant nothing to her? If she was fine, he _might_ be able to leave. But, what if she wasn't fine? What if she was indeed lifeless? What then? Would he stay with her, or just leave her alone?

He sighed again. What would it have been like, he wondered idly as he passed the shade of a pine tree, if Lady Shinsuke hadn't sent her away when she was an infant? Maybe, if he had known her when they were younger…

He wouldn't be so stubborn.

Her scent became even more pronounced. She would be beyond these trees. He prepared himself for the usual assault whenever he saw her again and stepped through the trees.

He stopped.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he clenched his fists.

Toshimaru's arms were wrapped around Helen, drawing her closer to him. He was…kissing her. But that wasn't all. _She _was kissing _him_ too. How could she? Had she gotten over him that easily? The rage and jealousy that erupted through him was virtually indescribable. Or perhaps, a more apt description was that the anger he was feeling would make a violently erupting volcano look a cheerful, bubbling brook.

A growl threatened to escape his throat and the desire to kill was so strong that even he was shocked. He wanted to slaughter Toshimaru there on the spot. From where he was standing, it would be only too easy…

His eyes narrowed even more dangerously and he unconsciously bared his fangs. The bloodlust was just too strong to control. His vision was clouded with red and he could feel himself start to transform. Yes, let him transform. It would be easier to kill Toshimaru then.

But then, reason overrode his anger. Would he kill Toshimaru, knowing that he was exactly what Helen needed? Helen and Toshimaru still hadn't taken notice of him. It would be so easy to kill…

No.

He mustn't kill Toshimaru.

Toshimaru could…make Helen happy again. He could fix her, bring her back to life when he couldn't.

This thought filled his mind and his vision cleared, though his anger remained. No. He wouldn't kill Toshimaru. Helen seemingly needed him…

He wanted to let out a sigh, but didn't, for fear of being overheard. He admitted defeat.

He turned and left.

**XoXoXo**

Toshimaru gently wound his arms tighter around her and drew her closer to him. He felt triumph welling up inside him.

He presently pulled away from her at the same time she did. Her eyes were closed and there was the smallest of smiles on her lips…

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

Toshimaru froze. Helen…she…had been thinking of_...Sesshoumaru_? He felt shock course through him, and at the same time, jealousy. He had never felt jealous before…

Helen slowly opened her eyes and shock coursed through her when she realized that it wasn't _him_. The disappointment and pain she felt were multiplied tenfold. Not only did she feel pain, she felt guilt. Toshimaru's eyes, for once, were blank, expressionless, like _his_.

"Oh," she whispered, "Toshimaru…I'm…so…sorry…"

Toshimaru pulled himself together and cracked a smile at her. "For what?" he asked.

She bowed her head. Guilt and pain raged through her. What a doofus she was!

Toshimaru was silent, and then he stood up and looked down at her. "I had best be off," he said, standing. "I have to see your mother." He took to the skies and flew off.

Now that he was gone, Helen let the tears roll freely down her cheeks. She didn't know what to feel. The principal emotions that surged through her were pain, guilt and longing. Pain for what _he_ did to her. Guilt for what she did to Toshimaru and longing for _him_. In short, how could one feel such a barrage of emotions?

She was as lifeless as ever.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: I know—it's been a while since I last updated. But I've been very busy lately. Final exams are up and I've been busy studying to do much updating lately.**

**Kagome: true, I saw her studying. I don't think even I can tackle all those books –shudders- scarier than Naraku.**

**Inuyasha; scarier than Kagome when she wakes up in the morning.**

**Kagome: what was that?**

**Inuyasha: erm…gah! –runs-**

**A1969: anyway, I'm sorry for the uber late update. Oh, and I hope you guys review!**


	40. Yes

**A1969: it's been a while, as always! Anyway, what's new?**

**Kagome: oh, this and that, the earth's still round, the moon's still there, Inuyasha still thinks his brother's a creep and Naraku's still Naraku.**

**A1969: aw…nothing new?**

**Inuyasha: this chapter is new. And, yes, Kagome, I still think Sesshoumaru is a creep.**

**A1969: boy, you sure hate him. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the last chapter! Thanks a million!**

**Chapter Forty: Yes**

**XoXoXo**

How could she???

Throughout the day, Sesshoumaru could think of nothing else but Helen's 'betrayal' to him. There was a tiny portion of his brain that reminded him that he shouldn't care, that Helen had every right to 'betray' him after what he did to her and that it would be better this way, but no—he was too consumed with thoughts of revenge, all centered around his dear cousin.

The bastard.

He was going to kill him.

He had been thinking about her the whole day. His head was completely devoid of everything, even Naraku, and only thoughts of her remained. Dang it. His self-control was slipping. Maybe it was best if he didn't turn her away. Maybe they would have been happy by now.

What a foolish notion.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Jaken's voice brought him back to the present.

Sesshoumaru glared down at him.

"Gah!" Jaken squeaked. "I'm sorry for asking, my lord; I know it's none of my business!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the little girl who rode on the dragon behind them. Rin had been quiet ever since she learned that it was he who sent Helen away. And now, what could Rin possibly be thinking? He inwardly growled. If Rin harbored ill feelings toward him for what he did, what might Lady Shinsuke and Lady Takeida feel when they learnt of what he did to the former's daughter? It seemed that a lot of people hated him today…

Great.

Who else hated him?

**XoXoXo**

"Lord Toshimaru, may I ask why you have honored me with your presence today?" Lady Shinsuke asked, smiling, as she stared at the demon lord kneeling across from her.

Toshimaru smiled in return. "I felt like seeing your cherry blossoms," he said, glancing out the open veranda, at the pink storm of cherry petals. The scent easily permeated the room, bathing them in the scent of cherry blossoms. "Beautiful."

Lady Shinsuke continued to smile at him. "Oh, it is not my blossoms you have come for," she said knowingly.

Toshimaru's expression suddenly turned grave. "No," he agreed, turning his gaze back to her. "I've come here for something else. I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, my lady, but I fear I must."

Lady Shinsuke became more alert. "Has anything happened to Helen?" she automatically asked.

The demon lord frowned. "Yes…most unfortunately. But she is alright…physically."

The demoness raised an eyebrow at him. "Physically?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru—"

Lady Shinsuke raised a hand to stop him. "I know what you will say," she informed. "Lord Sesshoumaru has…hurt her again, hasn't he?"

Toshimaru nodded reluctantly. "The worst thing he could do," he muttered.

To his surprise, Lady Shinsuke sighed in defeat. "Lord Sesshoumaru is not someone who can willingly give his heart away, no matter how much he wishes to," she said, sighing. "I suppose it is not his fault that he was born that way. After I sent Helen away, his mother raised him to be as heartless as possible. And she was quite successful."

"You mean to say," Toshimaru began, "that you were aware of the possibilities?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I knew there would come a time when he would hurt her to the extreme. I wanted to protect Helen from it, but…she didn't want to be protected. Have I ever told of the one time she left this era and returned to her own?"

"No, I'm afraid you didn't."

Lady Shinsuke smiled at him. "She left because of him," she said softly. "She couldn't stand the hurt anymore, so she left…but she still returned and, though I wish to say that it was because of me, it was still because of him."

They were silent for a moment. "Tell me Toshimaru, how badly hurt is she?"

Toshimaru sighed. "Near lifeless, I'm afraid, this is why I've come to you with a proposal."

"Oh?"

Toshimaru smiled and told her what he wanted.

Lady Shinsuke's eyes widened. "What…are you…serious?"

"Most serious."

"But…why?"

Toshimaru shrugged. "I think it would be best."

"But…you know Helen…"

"Time heals all wounds. I'm sure Helen is smart enough to understand that."

**XoXoXo**

"Seriously?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. She, Helen and Sango were sitting apart from Miroku and Inuyasha who were discussing the possible reasons for Naraku's prolonged absence.

"Not so loud!" Helen hissed. She was talking again, but there was still that lifeless look in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…_kissed_ you and then…_turned you away_?" Both Kagome and Sango were incredulous.

Helen sighed and then looked away. Why did she even bother to tell these two?

"And then…Toshimaru kissed you," Sango muttered. "And _you said Sesshoumaru's name_?"

"Please don't say it again," Helen said, burying her face in her hands. "I feel so guilty for what I did to Toshimaru. Oh…I must have hurt him a lot."

"Toshimaru's strong," Kagome said. "He understands. Wait, are you two together?"

"No…I don't know." Helen drew her knees to her chin and leaned her head on them. "I'm so confused, you guys. I…I don't know what to think. I know I should…stop…loving…Sesshoumaru…but…I can't…and I don't want to. I know Toshimaru would be best but…I can't love him."

"Helen." Kagome placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I know how you feel. But I think…you should just…listen to your heart."

"Kagome, you and Sango both know that if my heart could just scream, it would scream one name," Helen said, closing her eyes. Talking about it all…hurt. "Why? Of all the possible things to happen to me, why this? I would rather Naraku absorbed me than this…I'd rather die than this…I'd…"

"Helen, stop berating yourself," Sango said. "Sesshoumaru turned you away, so what?"

Kagome nodded. "Sango's right," she said. "There are many guys out there who'd treat you better."

"I don't want to be treated better."

"So, you're saying you still want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome snapped. She hated seeing Helen acting so foolish.

Helen was silent. She eventually sighed and raised her head. "I'm going for a walk," she said, standing up. "I need to think."

"You go do that," Kagome agreed, nodding. "Do you want me and Sango to come with you?"

"No thanks," Helen refused then, with a bit of sarcasm, she added, "I might end up crying buckets. Wouldn't want you two to drown now, would I?"

**XoXoXo**

"Master Jaken," Rin said, kneeling beside Jaken who was sitting on his own. "Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't been himself lately, has he?" Rin glanced around to make sure that her lord was nowhere to be seen. And, as fate would have it, Sesshoumaru just happened to be away at the moment.

Jaken let out an exasperated sigh. He wanted to disagree with Rin, but he knew that the little girl was right. "Be quiet, Rin."

"But, it's the truth," Rin said, her big brown eyes wide with concern. "Ever since…he sent Helen-san away, he's been acting…angry?"

Jaken sighed again. Sesshoumaru was never an easy person to read and, if he was angry, no one would have even known of it. It seemed that Rin was very perceptive.

"He hasn't been acting angry, Rin," Jaken reprimanded. "Now, watch your tongue!"

"But, he is, Master Jaken, he is!" Rin persisted. "And if he's mad because he sent Helen-san away, then why doesn't he just go and get her?"

"Rin, where do you get such foolish notions?" the imp demanded.

"I watch, Master Jaken. And I'm sure you do too." For a seven year old, she could be quiet surprising at times.

Jaken looked around then he lowered his voice and leaned close to Rin's ear. "Fine…I'll admit—he _is _upset about what he did, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened. "So…it's the reason why Lord Sesshoumaru has been kicking you around a lot lately?"

Jaken sweat dropped. "That's beside the point!" he said indignantly. Though, it was quite true that Sesshoumaru had been kicking him a lot as of late. "The point is, Rin, we don't need to make him any more upset than he already is—meaning, you shouldn't mention Helen or anything that might remind him of her, got it?"

Rin sighed. "Master Jaken," she began. "Why is it that Lord Sesshoumaru can't get over his pride?"

"That I do not know."

**XoXoXo**

Helen stood, leaning against a tall spruce, her eyes were closed and she was silent, neither moving nor feeling. She didn't want to feel at the moment. Too many thoughts were running through her mind. For a moment, she wondered what made her tell Kagome and Sango everything—why she was so upset, why she felt so guilty, why she wasn't with Sesshoumaru…

It only seemed to hurt even worse than before. But Helen knew that she had to snap out of it eventually—she wasn't going to be some sort of lifeless zombie all because some guy (demon) turned her down…

She sighed. But it was so hard to do. It was so hard to pretend that everything was fine.

Helen slowly opened her eyes. In the distance, she heard the crickets singing, announcing the coming of dusk. In the gathering shadows, she could slowly make out tiny pinpoints of green light. Fireflies, she realized, sighing again. They were fireflies…

She felt a slight tightening in her chest. She had once pictured, she admitted, being together with Seshsoumaru amidst the fireflies…

How stupid of her.

The darkness gradually fell and the fireflies flitted between the blades of grass. They darted in and out of the trees, throwing their soft green light all around. How different their light was from the stars, from the moon…

Helen let out another long sigh. She had better return to Inuyasha and the others before they thought she committed suicide. Stifling another sigh, she turned to leave.

"Helen."

Helen stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening, the blood running fast through her veins. She slowly turned around just as Sesshoumaru emerged amidst the green light of the fireflies.

**XoXoXo**

"Demon!"

Kagura sighed as she stared at the shrine keepers in front of her. They were holding sutras in their hand. Very funny. "Step aside," Kagura ordered lazily. "I don't have time to waste on you."

The men, some three of them, narrowed their eyes at her. "We will defend this shrine with our lives!" one of them declared.

Kagura shrugged. "Your lives, eh?" She waved her fan and her wind blades sliced through the air and through the men's flesh, sending flecks of blood on the cobblestones of the courtyard. The men didn't have time to scream.

The wind witch sighed as she made her way through the corpses and through the blood. Why was she still doing Naraku's dirty work? This was just point blank stupidity. She made her way up the shrine steps and through the double oak doors. Inside the small shrine was a raised dais and on this dais was a table. Behind the table, hanging on the wall, was the scroll Naraku told her to retrieve.

She wrinkled her nose as the smell of incense became stronger. Really, _why _was she still doing Naraku's bidding? _I must be crazy_, she thought as she hopped onto the dais and looked, for a second, at the scroll. It was yellowed and ancient, covered in mold in some places, mildew in others. It was also covered in old Chinese characters which she, unfortunately, couldn't read. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Naraku to want something as enigmatic as an old scroll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you have it?" Naraku's voice sounded eager. He was sitting against the wall of his chamber, near the light of the low burning brazier.

Kagura sighed and tossed him the scroll she had acquired. Really, she was already free—she had her heart—but she continued to do his dirty work? That was just so wrong. "Of course I have it," she said, her tone nonchalant. "I had to kill a couple of shrine keepers to get it, but there you go."

Naraku's eyes gleamed with pleasure as he slowly unrolled the scroll. A wicked smirk tilted the corners of his lips. "I knew it."

Kagura looked sharply at him. Naraku sounded pleased. Too pleased.

"What is that thing, anyway?" she asked.

Naraku held the scroll closer to the brazier's light and his smirk turned into a wicked grin. "A saying," Naraku murmured, his eyes caressing the characters written on the scroll. "I had to know if what I heard all along was true—and it turns out it was."

Kagura looked puzzled. "Come, and read it," Naraku invited.

With some trepidation, Kagura knelt in front of her former master and he tilted the scroll towards her so she could read. "I can't read that," she said. "It's Chinese."

"Of course you can't read it," Naraku said, sounding amused at her ignorance. "This scroll is ancient—it goes back to the time of the first four demon lords of Japan."

"And what does it say?"

Naraku frowned slightly. Kagura was his ally now, not his minion, something he would have to get used to. "Listen, Kagura."

"_And so, the four corners of the rising sun were blessed  
__Onto the North was granted wealth,  
__Upon the South was entrusted wisdom,  
__To the West was assigned absolute power,  
__And time upon the East."_

Kagura raised her eyebrows. "It doesn't sound like much," she pointed out.

Naraku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Do you not yet see the reason why I wanted to absorb Helen when you first told me of her?" he asked.

Kagura frowned. That had been so long ago…

"Well, let me explain," he went on. "Have you noticed that the north clan, Toshimaru's clan, the Hitoshi clan, is wealthy, as stated in this saying?"

"They're all wealthy," Kagura pointed out.

"Toshimaru's wealth exceeds the other three clans put together," Naraku said, sighing. "The south clan, the Iwamura clan, possesses wisdom. Sesshoumaru's clan, the Taisho, have absolute power—"

"And…the East clan…the Shirogawa, Helen's clan…have _time_?" Kagura asked, perplexed.

"Yes." Naraku's grin widened. "Four traits that characterize the clans from one another—wealth, wisdom, power and time."

"I don't get where this is going."

"The Shirogawa are time keepers," Naraku said. "They have the ability to twist time to their will. Lady Shinsuke used that skill of hers when she created the Bone Eater's well."

The pieces were slowly connecting in Kagura's mind. "You wanted to absorb Helen…because she has the same skill as her mother?"

"Yes, although she does not know of it, ignorant girl that she is," Naraku said. His eyes held a wicked gleam in them as he continued to gaze at the scroll.

"So, you intend to absorb her?" Kagura asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just go for her mother? Lady Shinsuke is more powerful," she pointed out.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. He hated it when he had to explain himself. "I will not choose lady Shinsuke because she is far more experienced that Helen. She may not look like it, but she is a very formidable opponent. Fighting against her would be like fighting against time itself."

"Why time, though?" Kagura wondered. "Why not go for the absolute power of the Taisho clan?" Even now, it still gave her a little thrill to say even part of Sesshoumaru's name.

"You don't think I've tried absorbing your precious Sesshoumaru?" Naraku raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagura suppressed the blush that threatened to tinge her cheeks and growled softly. "Shut up."

Naraku smirked. "So, Kagura," he went on. "Be prepared—there is something I want you to do. Soon."

**XoXoXo**

"What are you…doing here?"

Helen felt a catch in her voice even as she just tried to ask him a simple question. Really…what _was _he doing here? A million possibilities raced through her mind, each more unlikely than the next. Looking at him, she felt the pain in her chest worsen. Did he just love making her suffer?

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. Was it his fault that he just happened to be passing by when her scent reached him? Lately, Rin and Jaken had taken to talking about him—while he was there—in very hushed voices, thinking that he wouldn't be able to hear them. Most of their conversation was centered on none other then Helen and he couldn't stand it, thus he left them so they could talk without him having to hear.

But, really, if he had known that he would run into the young woman in front of him, he wouldn't have chosen to go wandering off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, her tone strained.

"I was merely passing by," he said. There was a part of him that said that today he was either lucky or misfortunate. He could see pain in her eyes, pain caused by him. He didn't like the fact that it was he who caused her so much pain.

"Oh." She tried to sound and look nonchalant, but unlike he, she had a lot to learn about the art of hiding one's emotions.

Sesshoumaru sighed again as he felt his newly awakened emotions conflict within him again. He wanted her, but at the same time, he had to deny himself. Hadn't he promised himself that the only thing he would care for was power?

He stared at her for a moment. She looked very pretty, standing there amidst the soft light of the fireflies…Wait…what the heck was he thinking? Besides…he was still seeing her in Toshimaru's arms…

At the thought of Toshimaru, he unknowingly let out a growl of anger.

Helen's eyes widened. "What are you growling at me for?" she demanded.

His eyes snapped to hers. Damn it. He could still see her with Toshimaru. He was actually feeling very, very, very, very, _very_ jealous.

Helen bit her lower lip. What on earth was he so mad about? He looked mad…and enraged…and annoyed… To think that a menagerie of emotions would actually appear on his face was quite astounding.

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment then he turned on his heel and walked away. It was best not to tempt these blasted emotions of his.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru."

He stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Helen looked hesitant. "Did you…did you…ever…care about me?"

He was silent for a moment. "No."

Helen lowered her eyes to the ground. "Oh."

"Anything else?"

"No," she whispered, almost to herself.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment and then he walked away.

It was a moment later that Helen realized that the pain in her chest was getting worse. It was as though someone were ripping her heart to shreds. Sesshoumaru didn't care about her. Maybe, that was why he was constantly hurting her, because he could care less about what she felt…

_And I've been stupid enough to continue hoping_, she thought bitterly. _All this time…I've been hoping for nothing._

**XoXoXo**

"Helen sure is taking long," Sango muttered as she stared at the forest, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," Kagome said, sighing. "Do you think something might've happened to her?" She sounded worried.

"Why'd you let her go off on her own, anyway?" Inuyasha muttered, keeping his golden eyes on the fish that was grilling by their camp fire.

"She really looked like she needed to think," Kagome answered. "Now I see we shouldn't have let her go off on her own."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If she's left to cry buckets, she'll be back soon enough," he scoffed.

"But she still looked so upset."

"Sesshoumaru's no great loss," Inuyasha said. "She'll get over him soon enough…I still think we should hack off his head, though."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"What?" The hanyou didn't look at her as he eagerly helped himself to one of the bigger fish.

"Inuyasha that was mine!" Shippou snapped, throwing himself at Inuyasha who swatted him with his free hand, sending the poor fox flying against Kohaku's chest.

"You okay, Shippou?" the boy asked as he caught Shippou in his hands.

"Yeah, thanks, Kohaku." Shippou turned his gaze back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

"Get your own fish!"

"That _was_ my fish!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

There was a loud thud as Inuyasha's bare fist made contact with the top of Shippou's head. "Kagome!"

"Helen."

Inuyasha and Shippou looked up from each other. Helen was coming out of the trees, looking both defeated and resigned.

Kagome and Sango threw worried glances at each other. What could have happened to make Helen look so down again? And she was just getting better too.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked cautiously.

To her surprise, Helen gave her a smile. "Oh, I'm fine, Kagome," she said. Kagome could easily see that she was trying to act cheerful. "I just ran into Sesshoumaru, that's all."

"What?!" Everyone turned their eyes on her. Each was thinking what the impact this would have on their friend.

"It's no big deal," Helen said nonchalantly.

"Wow, she's suddenly miss sunshine," Shippou muttered.

Helen shrugged. "I don't really see the point of moping," she said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in concern. _Oh, Helen, _she thought, _no matter how much you try to hide it, we can still the pain in your eyes…_

**XoXoXo**

"Naraku's getting lazy," Inuyasha said. It had been three days since Helen's encounter with Sesshoumaru and they were on the move again, seeking out Naraku. Helen had been nothing but cheerful during the entire trip, much to Kagome's dismay. Though, she really was trying to get over it, Kagome and the others could still see the pain in Helen's eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Helen pointed out. The smile on her face was just…not genuine enough.

"It would be if Naraku were really lazy," Miroku said. "But, as always, even during periods of inactivity, Naraku is constantly planning something."

"Right," Sango agreed. "He always has a trick up his sleeve."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed at the sky. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Look up there!" He pointed to the sky where a dot of glowing blue light grew bigger and bigger as it approached them with inhuman speed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha drew out his Tessaiga.

"I dunno, but we're about to find out!" Inuyasha said, pointing his sword at the light. _Besides, that orb of light looks like Sesshoumaru,_ Inuyasha thought, glancing at Helen. _I can't let her see him—who knows how she'll react?_

"Ah, wait, Inuyasha!" Helen said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Don't!"

"Helen, let go!" Inuyasha said, trying to shake her off.

Helen raised her eyebrows. "That's not Sesshoumaru, if that's what you're thinking," she pointed out. Everyone glanced at her, surprised. Kagome inwardly sighed. There it was again—the look of pain in Helen's eyes.

"Then who is it?" Inuyasha.

"It's—"

Before Helen could even finish her sentence, the orb of blue light landed lightly in front of Inuyasha, raising a small cloud of dust as it touched the ground. The orb slowly diminished in size and took on a humanoid form. The light slowly subsided to reveal none other than the lord of the north.

"—Toshimaru," Helen finished.

He raised his hand and smiled at her. "Hello."

**XoXoXo**

"Cherry blossom viewing?" Helen raised her eyebrows at Toshimaru. Once again, they were sitting underneath the sprawling branches of an oak. Helen was sitting next to Toshimaru who, in turn, was sitting next to Kagome. Kagome thought he looked amusing, sitting cross-legged on the ground. He was just so different from his cold, impassive and aristocratic cousin.

Toshimaru smiled and nodded. "Yes," he said. "During this time of the year, I am proud to say that the Cherry blossoms at my castle have the ability to eclipse your own mother's blossoms—which is miraculous."

Helen frowned. "I don't know if I should go," she went on, sighing. "I mean…it seems pretty…pointless."

"You got that right," Inuyasha muttered. "Who the hell would wanna waste their time watching flowers?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded.

"Keh!"

"Anyway," Helen went on, as though uninterrupted. "I'm really afraid I can't—I'm helping Inuyasha and the others with Naraku."

Toshimaru frowned. "A well-born lady such as yourself shouldn't get involved in petty half-demon quarrels," he said. Before Inuyasha could react, he added, "I meant no offense, Inuyasha."

"Whatever."

Kagome smiled to herself. Really, he was just so different from Sesshoumaru. For a brief instant, she wondered how Helen could have fallen for the latter and not for the former.

"I still don't know," Helen said quietly.

"Do come," Toshimaru said. "All the lords and ladies will be there—a chance to show you off, in my opinion. You have become the topic of gossip among lords and ladies, you know."

Helen made a face. "All the more reason not to go," she grumbled. "Besides, I don't think I'm worth showing off. And…you mentioned that…all the lords and the ladies…"

Kagome immediately understood and so did everyone else. "I did invite Lady Takeida," Toshimaru said, getting what Helen meant. "But…I didn't invite anyone you wouldn't want there. Of course, Lady Takeida may choose to…ask him to come, but I don't think she will—she knows he is preoccupied with Naraku."

Sango noted how Toshimaru avoided saying Sesshoumaru's name. _A wise move, _thought the slayer. _He certainly is tact, I'll give him that._

"I still don't know," Helen said doubtfully.

For a moment, Toshimaru looked disappointed, but then he smiled. "Well, if you do not wish to go, then it is alright with me."

"Oh, come on, Helen," Kagome suddenly said. "Go. You could use a little distraction."

"But—"

"Kagome's right," Sango said. "A nice little party is exactly what you need."

"But, Naraku is—"

"Naraku won't take over the world in one day, Helen." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Whoa, if Inuyasha wants me to go, you guys must want me to go pretty bad," Helen muttered. "Still, I don't think—"

"It _is _just for a day, Helen," Miroku said.

Helen sighed. "Oh, all right," she said, defeated. "I'll go. But I swear—if everyone starts talking about me, I'm bowing out!"

Toshimaru smiled, delighted.

**XoXoXo**

"Ridiculous."

Sesshoumaru frowned at his mother who was sitting across from him. "You interrupted my search for Naraku for mere Cherry blossoms?"

Lady Takeida rolled her eyes. "You were never one to socialize," she said, sighing. Then, in a lower voice, she added, "If that's the case then why are so many demonesses in love with you?"

He would have rolled his eyes. "Is that all you wished to say, Mother?" he asked, nearly impatient.

"Oh yes," she replied, smiling. "Of course, you are coming with me."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not? Pray tell," Lady Takeida said.

"It is pointless and useless," Sesshoumaru said. "I have more important matters to take care of."

"All the lords—"

"Not interested."

"—and the ladies of the lands—"

"Not interested."

"—will be there," she finished, amidst her son's interruptions. She narrowed her eyes meaningfully at him. "As well as Lady Shinsuke."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look. If Helen was going, then it was best if he wouldn't go. Besides, the host was his bastard cousin whom he might just kill if he were to see him.

"No."

Lady Takeida raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you avoiding Toshimaru?" she asked.

"No." Technically, he was avoiding both Helen and Toshimaru, so he wasn't lying.

"Sesshoumaru, you are not being accommodating."

"I never have been."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Such disrespect from you, my son? I never thought you were capable of it."

Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "I do not wish to waste my time, Mother," he said in a somewhat more respectful tone.

"One day is no great waste," Lady Takeida said dismissively. "Naraku will not dominate the world in one day, my son."

"This gathering is not important," Sesshoumaru said.

"You have been absent from many a gathering because of Naraku." Lady Takeida frowned at him. "Besides how will it look—you turning down an invitation from your dear cousin?"

"He invited you."

"Stop being so negative!" Lady Takeida exclaimed. "Now, come with me, please. I do not wish to go alone."

"Lady Shinsuke will be there."

"Oh, Shinsuke is doubtful about going," Lady Takeida said, shrugging.

"You said she was going."

"I only said that because I hoped that Helen being there would make you go," she said, sighing. "How very wrong of me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. So Helen wasn't going?

"Very well," he said grudgingly. "I shall accompany you."

**XoXoXo**

"I think I'm going to leave," Helen muttered to Lady Shinsuke who only smiled in amusement. They were in Toshimaru's garden. All around them other youkai talked among themselves, a few ladies laughing loudly while fanning themselves. Every now and then, one of them would throw Helen a curious look much to her dismay. It seems that Toshimaru hadn't been lying when he said that she was a topic of gossip in certain circles.

"But aren't the cherry blossoms lovely?" Lady Shinsuke asked. It was true. The cherry blossoms blew all around them, sending sprays of pink everywhere, their scent permeating the air.

"Hmm…" Was all Helen could say as she glanced around. "I really do wanna leave," she went on. "I look ridiculous in this outfit." Lady Shinsuke only laughed. For the occasion, they had forced Helen to wear a kimono. In truth, it was a very lovely kimono. It was white in color with black lining. The kimono had a silver dragon from the hem all the way to the thighs with a black obi tied with a silver chord.

"I look like an idiot," Helen went on, rolling her eyes. "Can't I leave yet?"

"And disappoint Lord Toshimaru?"

Helen inwardly sighed. Ever since she and her mother had arrived, she became conscious of the fact that everyone seemed to be talking about her…or maybe she was just paranoid.

"You mean the young lady in white?" Helen tilted her head to the whispers. The owner of the hushed voice was a young woman with blue hair and startling green eyes. "The one with Lady Shinsuke?"

"Yes, that's the one." Helen threw her mother a furtive look. Lady Shinsuke gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"She was the one who was supposed to marry Lord Sesshoumaru?" the owner of the first voice whispered. Helen felt her blood run cold and Lady Shinsuke frowned. "Well, she isn't that beautiful and there's something a bit unrefined about her…"

"Not so loud, Momitsu!" her companion warned.

"Come," Lady Shinsuke whispered, making her way amidst the falling blossoms.

Helen, who still felt rooted to the spot, had to be dragged by the arm by her mother who led her to the very edge of the garden, away from everyone else.

"Please, please, can I go now?" Helen begged, her voice low.

Lady Shinsuke glanced around them. A few ladies were looking at them but they hastily looked away. "Not yet," she said.

"But they _are _talking about me!" Helen hissed, her eyes frantic.

"That was only Momitsu," Lady Shinsuke said dismissively. "She is the daughter of a lesser courtier in Lord Sesshoumaru's palace." She suddenly smiled. "Before you came along, she hoped that she would be the one to marry him."

For some strange reason, Helen felt the jealousy well up inside her like a spring. "Really?" she said, trying to be nonchalant.

Lady Shinsuke only smiled. "Yes," she said. "Everyone knows how spiteful she is towards her rivals and no one really takes her seriously."

_Wow_, Helen thought sarcastically. _First Kagura, now this Momitsu person…who else is in love with Sesshoumaru?_

"Still," Helen said. "I can't stand gossip! Please, I have to go."

"Not yet," Lady Shinsuke said. "Please, wait a little while for Lord Toshimaru."

Helen sighed and turned away. At that exact moment, the wind picked up speed, sending a spray of cherry blossoms around them. Helen looked in another direction and her eyes landed on a young man at the center of the crowd whose eyes were fixed intently on her.

Her eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru."

**XoXoXo**

What was she doing here?

Sesshoumaru felt Helen's gaze on him and wanted to turn away, but found it utterly impossible. In that instant, when their eyes found each other, time seemed to stop. Amidst the crowd of noblemen that surrounded him, Sesshoumaru couldn't hear or see them—it was as though his mind was fixed wholly on the young woman whom his gaze found.

She was staring at him, he realized. He could easily make out the look of pain that clouded her eyes—pain and longing. He realized then that she was still hurt about what he did and, much to his surprise, he wanted to go to her. He wanted to go to her and, despite the crowd, take her in his arms. He wanted to erase the look of pain in her silver eyes…

Looking at her from across the crowd, he realized one thing…

He couldn't go on anymore.

He couldn't continue this way. He needed her, he realized. Despite the fact that he vowed power and nothing else, he needed her…

He had to have her.

"Sesshoumaru." Even from across the noisy crowd, he could hear her voice. Her voice did it. His mind made up, Sesshoumaru made his way through the crowd and towards her.

"My lords and ladies." Toshimaru's voice cut through the air, stopping all chatter. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. His bastard cousin had made his way towards Helen and he stood next to her. "I have something very important to say." To his surprise, he drew Helen with him towards the center of the crowd. Her eyes never left him despite the fact that she was embarrassed about being made the center of attention. Really, what was Toshimaru up to?

"There is another reason I called you all here today," Toshimaru went on, smiling. Sesshoumaru inwardly growled. That smile was so fake.

"To taste your excellent saki!" one of the lords proclaimed, holding up his cup of saki. A couple of demons laughed at this.

Toshimaru only smiled patiently at the man as the laughter died down. "Yes, that too," he admitted. "But there is something else. My lords and ladies, I have a question to ask today—the most important question I will ever ask in my life."

Toshimaru turned to Helen and, much to Sesshoumaru and Helen's surprise, he knelt in front of her…

"Lady Helen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru felt the wind knocked out of him. He was so shocked, he wasn't even angry…

His eyes found Helen's and she looked just as shocked as him. All around them, everyone was silent, their attention fixed on the couple in front of them.

Helen didn't know what to feel. Should she feel shocked or flattered? But no, she searched the crowd with her eyes until she found Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her with a look in his eyes. And she recognized what the look was—desperation.

The moment Toshimaru's question finally made sense to her, her mind was ready with an answer—no. She wouldn't marry him. Why on earth would she? She loved Sesshoumaru but…

Was this love worth it? Was her love worth all the hurt and pain he had inflicted on her? As she continued to look at Sesshoumaru, she realized that her love for him did her no good. Why must she continue to love him if all he did was hurt her?

Sesshoumaru himself was still stunned. His first instinct was to carry Helen off—then come back and kill his blasted cousin. He was halfway through deciding whether he would or not, when Helen's gaze suddenly left his.

She looked at Toshimaru.

"Yes."

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: once again, I'm such a sloppy updater and I'm sorry for that. Truth be told, I was supposed to update my "Last Moon Demon" fic, but I couldn't since this chapter has been on my mind since like forever…**

**Kagome: you're rambling.**

**A1969: oh, sorry about that. Anyway, thank so to those who've read and reviewed the last chapter!**

**Inuyasha: yeah, yeah, they know how grateful you are already!**

**A1969: oh, and don't forget to review!**


	41. Hints and a Song

**A1969: whoa, it's been ages since I last updated!**

**Miroku: why, we wonder…?**

**Sango: wait, don't tell us…you were…busy.**

**A1969: yup! Do I really need to tell you that I was holed up in the abomination known as 'school'?**

**Miroku: is it really that bad?**

**A1969: YES! But I don't think you'd find it bad, Miroku…not with all the girls in school.**

**Miroku: really, now?**

**Sango: ANYWAY…-glares- the author is very grateful for the reviews you've all given in for the last chapter, honestly, she is, aren't you?  
A1969: oh, yeah! Really, thanks a mill for the reviews! Oh, and I found a song for Helen and Toshimaru—Waiting for Yesterday, by David Archuleta!**

**Miroku: please don't sing!  
A1969: -glares-**

**Chapter Forty-One:**** Hints and a Song**

**XoXoXo**

Stunned.

He was stunned. Surely…Helen didn't say…yes?

But the cheers of the demons that surrounded him told him otherwise. Beside him, the lords and the ladies applauded, their eyes fixed on the pair in front of them.

Toshimaru stood up from the ground and drew Helen into his arms. Helen didn't know what to think at the moment. A sinking feeling suddenly seemed to rise in her, the same kind of feeling that you get when you know that you've made a wrong choice, a choice that you have to live by with the rest of your life.

Instinctively, she peered over Toshimaru's shoulder. She saw all the demons that were applauding her choice, but there was only one demon she was looking for…

There, she found him. Sesshoumaru was the only person who didn't cheer with the rest. Of course he wouldn't. Amidst the throng of demons that were clapping, he was the only one that stood like a statue, his cold face impassive. What was that look in his eyes? She was certain it wasn't there before…

"You surprised me," Toshimaru suddenly whispered into her ear. Amidst the cheering crowd, she was certain no one would hear.

"Why?" she whispered back, her eyes still fixed on Sesshoumaru, who was still staring at her, his eyes growing colder and colder with each passing moment.

"It doesn't matter," Toshimaru murmured. "You're going to be mine."

Sesshoumaru heard him. Despite the cheering crowd, he heard his cousin's whispered words. Was it just him or…did he just feel a tightening in his chest? Odd…

Helen was still looking at him. She had an almost desperate look in her eyes…

He wanted to charge through the crowd, grab her and make a run for it…then come back and kill Toshimaru. Instinct told him to do just that, but he restrained himself. His desires were childish…

Helen continued to stare at him. She suddenly wanted to break free from Toshimaru's arms and run to him—she was an idiot, she decided. A foolish idiot, with foolish notions…

"Helen." Lady Shinsuke approached them both, a smile on her face, and to Helen's surprise, she was not alone. Lady Takeida was right behind her. Her face was pinched and something told Helen that she was not pleased with her.

Her mother pulled her away from Toshimaru and drew her into her arms. "Was this why you were against me leaving?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her mother, feigning happiness at her decision.

"Yes," she answered curtly.

Helen smiled. She had to pretend that everything was alright. She had to pretend that she did not regret her rash decision…Besides…even if she did regret it, she had very good reasons for saying yes…

"I suppose I must congratulate you," Lady Takeida said, sighing, as she gave Helen a hug. "It really is a shame that my son has been so stubborn," she whispered in Helen's ear. "And a fool. He has never been stuck up about anything as this before. Trying to stop himself from loving you was immature and foolish." Helen blushed as Lady Takeida released her and looked intently at her then turned her attention to Toshimaru.

Helen turned her eyes on the flock of demons that were pouring down on them, offering their congratulations. But there was only one demon she wanted to find. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Sesshoumaru again.

But he was gone.

**XoXoXo **

Sesshoumaru calmly walked out of the palace doors and into the gathering twilight. He needed to go away before he did anything stupid, like decapitating his blasted cousin...

Wait, that wasn't stupid—that was a very, very, _very_ smart thing to do...

He stopped at the gates of the palace. The grounds seemed deserted, except for the guards that patrolled the area. The guards that came across him bowed reverently, but he ignored them; he was too preoccupied at the moment.

Without hesitating, Sesshoumaru flew off into the sky, his mind wandering...

Why on earth had Helen said yes? He could think of nothing else as the cool night air whipped past him. He thought that Helen would say no, but instead, she had surprised him and said yes...

What could that girl have been thinking? He was suddenly angry at her. Angry at her for doing this to him, angry at her for doing this to herself...

He knew she didn't want to marry Toshimaru. He knew—and it was a bit arrogant of him to think of it, but it was the truth, anyway—that she loved _him_. Didn't she say that she was far too deeply in love with him to change the way she felt about him? And yet she had said yes...

What was she playing at? He let out a sigh as he sped on, his mind still full of the drowned look in her eyes. He should have stayed, stayed and took her away, stayed and challenged Toshimaru for her hand...

The tight pain in his chest became even more pronounced. He narrowed his eyes angrily. It seemed that Helen's choice caused him pain...

He wanted to turn back, turn back and go back for her and who knew? Maybe Helen wanted him to fight for her...

Sesshoumaru let out another sigh of frustration. A part of him wanted to go back and fight Toshimaru and kill him. He had no illusions about who was the stronger between them. He could easily slaughter Toshimaru. He would enjoy seeing Toshimaru's blood on the blade of Ryuko...

He stopped flying, hovering in midair, feeling the wind blow softly against him.

Should he or should he not turn back?

He narrowed his eyes. What was the use of turning back if Helen had made her choice? She could have said no, but she still said yes.

Sesshoumaru continued flying on, the Northern palace falling behind him.

Helen had made her choice, he had made his.

That didn't stop him from feeling angry, though.

**XoXoXo**

Helen sighed as she stared up at full moon. She stood underneath the tall pine tree in Toshimaru's garden, a hand on its woody trunk, her mind wandering...

Why did she suddenly feel as though her insides had been turned to ice? What was this strange feeling that welled up inside her? She knew where the feeling came from, of course...

She sighed as she slowly rubbed her hand against the trunk of the tree, thinking about the decision she had made earlier. She had said 'yes' to Toshimaru, and she did have her reasons for accepting his proposal.

She knew what she was doing was the right thing to do—or so her head said. But...why did it _feel_ like the wrong thing to do? There was a part of her that wanted to talk to Toshimaru right now—talk to him and tell him she changed her mind about marrying him, but she knew that was ridiculous. Aside from that, she didn't think she could hurt and dishonour him by changing her mind.

Funny how she didn't want to hurt Toshimaru but she had hurt Sesshoumaru...

But was Sesshoumaru even hurt? Back then, his eyes had appeared so guarded, so cold, so indifferent, so impassive, as though he could've cared less. She sighed again. She wanted to see Sesshoumaru. The need to see him was so strong she was sorely tempted to take to the air and fly off despite the fact that she hadn't mastered flying yet and would probably end up crashing into the ground.

"Deep in thought, I see," a feminine voice commented.

Helen nearly jumped as Lady Takeida rounded one of the trees and stood next to her. She hated it when demons hid their scent and aura. She had yet to master that herself.

"Lady Takeida," Helen said, "good evening." What a stupid thing to say. Lady Takeida was probably upset with her for choosing Toshimaru instead of her son.

To her surprise, Lady Takeida smiled at her, but there was still that pinched look on her face. "Out here on your own?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Engaged ladies usually stay indoors you know, otherwise"—she smiled mysteriously—"people might think they're waiting for a secret lover."

Helen tried to suppress the blush that crept across her cheeks, but failed dramatically. "I just needed some fresh air," she muttered, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Indeed."

They were silent for a moment, their eyes fixed on the full moon. Lady Takeida suddenly sighed. "Truth be told, Helen, I wanted to talk to you."

Helen felt her knees turn to lead. "About what, Takeida-sama?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

Lady Takeida looked up at the moon. "About your choice." She did not look at Helen when she spoke.

"My...choice?" she asked, feeling her throat go dry.

"Yes, your choice." Lady Takeida turned her gaze to her, her eyes piercing. "Helen...I may sound very forward for asking, but...why did you choose Toshimaru? You and I both know that he is not the one you want."

"I chose him, didn't I?" She wanted to sound angry, but her voice shook. Lady Takeida was right on the mark.

The demoness smiled at her. "Ah," she said softly. "You may have chosen him, Helen, but you can fool neither me nor Lady Shinsuke."

"My...mother?"

Lady Takeida nodded. "We can see it clearly in your eyes, Helen," she murmured, looking into Helen's eyes as though to prove her point. "Already you regret your decision. Now that she has seen your suffering, even your mother regrets her decision to aid Toshimaru in asking you for your hand." 

Helen was silent. She felt like confiding to Lady Takeida, but...

"I do not regret my decision," she whispered, her voice choked, tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. She lowered her eyes to the ground to hide the tears. "I chose Toshimaru, not because he is the one I want, but because...he is...the right one for me..."

"The right one?" she said. "So, you chose him not because you want him, but because he is the right one?"

Helen nodded. "And...Sesshoumaru is the wrong one?" Lady Takeida ploughed on, not bothering to be a little more considerate.

Helen's eyes widened as she looked up at Lady Takeida. "Y...yes..." she stammered.

"And why do you think that?"

Helen sighed. "I just...know that he's wrong for me...that's all."

To her surprise, Lady Takeida chuckled. "Helen, you are talking to the woman who raised Sesshoumaru," she pointed out. "I know why you think he's wrong for you. He is stubborn and extremely stuck-up and arrogant...in fact, sometimes I wonder where he gets if from, but once he sets his mind on something...or in our case, _someone_, there's no hampering him. He always gets what he wants."

Helen sighed. Was Lady Takeida trying to make her jilt Toshimaru? Helen wanted to, but knew that it would be wrong of her.

"I do not regret my decision," Helen suddenly said again, her voice firm.

Lady Takeida raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well, Helen, you are rushing into things, it seems," she said, smiling. "Marriage is not a spur-of-the-moment thing. You must take your time in deciding and choosing. After all, don't you have a life in your Era? And...what was that? School, I believe."

Helen looked at her, her eyes wide. She hadn't really considered that part yet...

But it was too late to turn back.

"I've made my choice," Helen whispered. She suppressed the ache to see Sesshoumaru. She had to forget him now, despite the fact that it was against her very being to do so.

She faced Lady Takeida. "I've made my choice and there's no turning back."

**XoXoXo**

Morning found Inuyasha and the others continuing their search for Naraku. Everyone didn't seem cheerful despite the sunny morning. In fact, they were all on edge. Naraku had yet to make a move, which made them think that the hanyou was hiding somewhere—as always—bidding his time and plotting a million new ways to make their lives hell.

"Naraku's been missing in action for quite a while now..." Miroku muttered as he walked beside Sango, his eyebrows drawn together in the center.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kagome asked. From the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha staring at the forest beside them, his pace slowing down.

"Both, I think," Miroku said, his eyes fixed on Sango, who kept an arm around Kohaku. "It's a good thing because it means we can try to come up with a plan that'll thwart any scheme Naraku might throw at us...it's also a bad thing because Naraku can up with more foolproof plans while he's hiding..."

"Do you think Kikyou or Sesshoumaru's having any luck with Naraku?" Kagome asked. From the corner of her eye, she could still see Inuyasha staring intently at the forest.

Inuyasha suddenly turned his gaze to her. "_Sesshoumaru_?" he sneered. "He's barely having any luck with _Helen_ let alone Naraku."

"Speaking of which," Kagome muttered. "I wonder where Helen is now. After all, that cherry blossom viewing party couldn't have taken all night, could it?" She looked at Inuyasha, but he was gazing at the forest again. In fact, he was staring so intently at the forest with narrowed eyes that, if he wasn't careful, he might have tripped. "Inuyasha is anything wrong?" she finally asked, stopping in her tracks. "You've been staring at that forest for ages."

Miroku and the others stopped to stare at the hanyou, whose gaze was still fixed on the trees. "Anything the matter, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar metallic scent in the air. "Blood," he said slowly. Everyone's eyes widened. "_Demon _blood...but that's not all..." He took another deep breath. _Dammit, I smell Sesshoumaru...what is that creep doing now?_

"You guys wait here!" he said as he darted into the forest. "I'll be right back!"

"As if we'd ever wait!" Kagome huffed.

"Get on, Kagome." Sango was suddenly beside her, riding on Kirara with Kohaku behind her. "What do you think Inuyasha picked up?" Sango asked as they began running after Inuyasha, Miroku running beside them. The trees appeared blurred as they ran and the wind whipped past them.

"I don't know," Kagome said. "But I hope it isn't anything too serious!"

**XoXoXo**

"Out of the way."

Sesshoumaru's claws slashed at the oni that immediately fell at his feet, blood gushing from the wound he had inflicted on it.

"Who do you think you are, bastard?" several other oni snarled as they surrounded the impassive lord. "We'll slaughter you for felling our brother!"

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow as the demons slowly surrounded him, their fangs bared and their claws outstretched. Without another word, a whip of green light extended from the tips of his fingers as the demons lunged towards him. Sesshoumaru spun on one foot, his whip wheeling around him. Blood and pieces of flesh flew around him as the demons made contact with his whip. The scent of blood and the sound of flesh tearing filled his senses and a smirk threatened at the corners of his mouth. Fools.

Sesshoumaru stopped turning and surveyed the blood around him. There was nothing like slaughtering fools such as these to rid himself of the torment that seemed to rage within him. He inwardly growled as he kicked a lump of flesh aside. _She_ was all he could think about; _she _invaded every thought he had.

Last night, he had not bothered to return to the West; instead, he had gone off on a killing spree, hoping to distract himself from thinking about _her_…

Damn her. What had she done to him? Since he had met her, he had found himself slowly changing…growing soft, one might have said. Growing weak…

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru glanced behind him just as Inuyasha burst through the bushes and the trees.

Inuyasha glared at his elder brother, his eyes narrowed as the scent of blood filled his nose. "Bastard, what're you doing, slaying all these demons? Are you planning to have another demon sword made, hm?"

"None of your business." Here was a good idea—why didn't he just attack Inuyasha? His idiot half-brother provided the perfect form of distraction for one who needed it. He was about to rush at Inuyasha, but then his companions burst through the trees.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped. Her eyes took in the blood and the corpses that lay scattered around him. What on earth had he been doing?

"He's the one slaughtering all the demons?" Miroku asked.

"Looks like it," Sango said.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was fixed on Kagome. The miko…

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of Kagome, his cold, golden eyes looking down at her.

"Kyah!" Kagome gasped, staggering backwards, hands held protectively in front of her. Miroku and Sango stepped backwards, their weapons held tightly in their grasp.

"Get away from Kagome, bastard!" Inuyasha roared, pulling out his Tessaiga and rushing at his brother. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha. He spun around and parried Inuyasha's Tessaiga with his Ryuko. Their swords clashed in midair, each trying to push the other back.

"I have no business with you, half-breed," Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring.

"And neither do you have any business with Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to push his brother's sword back but to no avail.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't I, little brother?"

"Inuyasha, sit."

"What the he—!" Before Inuyasha could finish his words, the enchanted beads around his neck glowed and pulled him to the ground, sending a spray of dust into the air.

Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome with openmouthed surprise.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She knew before he even opened his mouth. Of course, it would be about Helen, as always.

Sesshoumaru rounded on her, the look in his eyes unfathomable. "Did you know, miko?" he asked softly, his silken voice deadly.

Kagome blinked as he took a step towards her. Okay…he looked scary…

"Know what?" Kagome said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Really, Sesshoumaru looked as though he wanted to kill…in which case, he probably did.

"KAGOME, WHAT THE HELLWAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha roared, standing up and glaring.

"Helen," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring Inuyasha.

"What about her?" Kagome asked, automatically worried.

The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was frightening. "She has accepted Toshimaru's proposal…his _marriage_ proposal…"

"_WHAT?!"_

Everyone stared at Sesshoumaru, their mouths hanging open.

"Helen…didn't…surely?" Kagome stammered, recovering herself.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes menacingly at her. "But…that's impossible," Kagome muttered, blinking. "Helen likes…you."

Sesshoumaru growled at her as an arrogant thought filled his head. He was the one that Helen _loved_, not liked. Wait…what was he thinking?

"Maybe that was why Toshimaru was so persistent about asking Helen to come yesterday," Sango spoke up, snapping out of the shock. Beside her Inuyasha and Miroku were still staring at Sesshoumaru. Was it pity in their eyes or was it something else entirely?

"Judging from the look in your eyes, you want me to do something, don't you?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru.

"…"

"Don't you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…No."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No?" she asked, taken aback.

"No." Sesshoumaru turned around and began walking away.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted. He stopped in his tracks and glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Why? Why don't you want me to talk to Helen? Are you giving up on her so easily?"

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru said as he left.

Kagome watched him go, honestly feeling sorry for both him and Helen. _If Sesshoumaru had overcome that blasted pride of his sooner…_

"Have you all known anyone colder than him?" Sango suddenly asked as soon as Sesshoumaru was out of earshot.

They were all silent.

**XoXoXo**

Lady Shinsuke stood at the veranda and sighed as she stared at Helen who was sitting on the stone bench underneath the cherry tree, her eyes fixed intently on the lake in front of her. It had been five days since they had come back from the North, announcing Helen's engagement to Toshimaru. Naturally, there had been general rejoicing in the castle, but there were rumors that flew—rumors such as why Helen was marrying the Northern Lord and not the Western Lord; rumors about whether or not Sesshoumaru was planning to attack his cousin's lands in retaliation.

Lady Shinsuke did not have time for rumors, for she had noticed that there was something wrong with Helen. During the past few days, Helen seemed so distant, so reticent…

Lady Shinsuke knew why, of course. Helen—though saying she had made the right choice—was clearly regretting her rash decision. The Lady of the Eastern Lands was certain that her daughter had a reason—and it had better be a good one—for accepting Toshimaru and turning away from Sesshoumaru. She sighed, regretting the fact that she had helped Toshimaru. Helen looked so miserable, sitting on the stone bench, her eyes no longer silver, but gray—a dull, dreary gray.

"Helen?" Lady Shinsuke quietly made her way to her.

Helen looked up, surprised. "Oh," she said simply.

Lady Shinsuke smiled at her then gestured to the stone bench. "May I sit?" she asked.

Helen nodded, somewhat reluctantly. She watched warily as her mother sat down next to her. "You've been quiet lately," Lady Shinsuke pointed out.

Okay, that was direct to the point. Helen shrugged, her eyes fixed on the lake in front of her. "You should be a little more jolly, you know," Lady Shinsuke said, smiling. "Otherwise, people are going to think you're dreading the next three weeks!"

At the mention of the words 'three weeks', Helen felt as if an ice cube had dropped into her stomach. Three weeks from now was her wedding day…Toshimaru wanted to marry her as soon as possible.

Helen was silent, staring intently at the lake. She turned to her mother. "I—"

"You still love Sesshoumaru, I know," she said, sighing. "I also know that you are reluctant to marry Toshimaru, aren't you?" She gave Helen a knowing look.

Really, what was with people and trying to make her jilt Toshimaru? "N-no," Helen stammered. "I…I…really do wanna marry…Toshimaru…"

"I may not have raised you," Lady Shinsuke warned. "But you're a very easy person to read, Helen."

"But I really do want to…" Helen stopped, her eyes settling on her mother. Her silence was all Lady Shinsuke needed.

"You can always back out…though it is quite unheard of," she said, sighing.

Helen shook her head. "Toshimaru…he may not be the one I love, but he's the one I need. Sesshoumaru…I don't know…He's just…I can't…He always hurts…" Helen did not bother to finish her sentence.

Lady Shinsuke nodded knowingly. "Helen, you have to make a choice that will make you happy," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Lady Takeida already gave me the 'marriage-is-not-a-spur-of-the-moment-decision' lecture," she said flatly.

"Oh, then I should thank Takeida," she muttered, more to herself than to Helen. Helen sweat dropped.

"Helen, let me ask you one more time," Lady Shinsuke went on. "Are you sure about your choice? It isn't too late to turn back, you know."

Helen was silent.

"I'm sure."

**XoXoXo**

"Kagome, just leave her alone, for crying out loud!" Inuyasha complained as they hid behind the bushes. In front of them, the gates of the Eastern Palace loomed ahead. "First you make Miroku and Sango wait at Kaede's; when I ask you why you make them wait, you say you had something you had to say to me, something important, and then you drag me here! Yeesh! Helen's made her choice, let her be."

Kagome was silent as she stared at the gates through a gap in the bushes, grasping a fistful of leaves out of sheer nervousness. "Please be quiet," she said to Inuyasha as she thought of what she would say to Helen.

"I don't understand why you're helping Sesshoumaru, though," Inuyasha muttered. "He didn't even ask you to talk to Helen! So why are we here?"

Kagome shook her head. "Listen," she said, turning her gaze to Inuyasha. "I know Helen, okay? I'm sure she wasn't thinking straight when she made this choice. She was heartbroken, Inuyasha. People tend to make stupid decisions when they're pretty down. Besides, she's not even ready to get married yet! I mean…she has a life in our Era, for crying out loud!"

Inuyasha was silent, staring up at the castle.

"You there!"

Kagome and Inuyasha spun around. Several guards stood behind them, swords pointed at them.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said, placing a hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. "I _told _you we shouldn't have come here!"

Kagome held up her hands. "Er…we…come in peace?" she said sheepishly.

The guards glanced at each other. "Kill them!" the captain ordered.

"W…wait!" Kagome said just as Inuyasha drew out his Tessaiga. "We came here to see Helen!"

"Insolent human!" the guards snapped. "How dare you refer to our lady so familiarly!"

"Stand aside, Kagome, I'm going to blow these bastards to bits!" Inuyasha said, shoving Kagome out of the way. "Wind—!"

"Sit!" Kagome screeched, sending Inuyasha plummeting to ground.

The guards looked at one another uneasily. "We came here to see He…Lady Helen," Kagome explained. "I'm Higurashi Kagome and Hele…Lady Helen knows who I am."

"As if our lady would know humans!" one of the guards scoffed, pointing his sword at her.

"If you harm me, Helen will…er…get really angry!" Kagome threatened.

"And why will Helen get really angry?" a familiar voice asked.

Kagome spun around, a smile spreading on her face. "Helen!" she said, relieved.

"Kaggy!" Helen ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Ow! Helen!" Kagome gasped. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oops," Helen said, releasing Kagome. She turned her attention to the guards. "This girl is a friend," she said. She felt like an idiot while she said it. Really, by now she should have been good at giving orders, but that wasn't the case.

The guards bowed and slowly fell back, but Kagome could feel them hiding nearby, waiting to see if they would try anything funny.

**XoXoXo**

"So what brings you guys here?" Helen asked. They were sitting on the veranda that faced the garden. Inuyasha was sitting on Helen's right while Kagome on her left. The hanyou was stuffing rice balls into his mouth as though they would immediately vanish.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, sighing as Inuyasha took another rice ball.

The hanyou turned to face her, his mouth stuffed with rice balls. "Worsh?" he asked.

Helen giggled and Kagome sighed, turning her attention to Helen. "The truth is," Kagome said, choosing her words carefully. "We've come here to talk to you…" Her voice trailed off.

Helen narrowed her eyes slightly at her. She had a sneaking suspicion of what her cousin wanted to talk to her about. "About what?" Helen asked.

Kagome gave her a meaningful look. "About…please don't get mad, Helen…it's about your engagement to Toshimaru…"

She knew it. "Did _he_ ask you to—?"

Kagome shook her head and thought she saw a look of disappointment on Helen's face.

"So congratulations," Inuyasha spoke up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, glaring at him.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate her, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "After all, she's getting what she wants, isn't she? She's marrying Toshimaru."

Kagome looked at Helen who was silent, her head bowed. "Thanks," she suddenly said, in a voice that barely sounded alive.

"Helen," Kagome said. "I don't get it…Why would you marry Toshimaru? I mean…I thought…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence.

Helen smiled weakly at her. How many people had already hinted that she should jilt Toshimaru? "Lady Takeida and my mother already beat you to the 'marriage-isn't-a-spur-of-the-moment-decision' talk," Helen pointed out.

Kagome sighed. "Still," she said. "Why are you rushing into something I know you don't want to do? Why do you want to torment yourself? I mean, I'm not saying that you should jilt Toshimaru, no…It's just that I was wondering…why? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I have my reasons," Helen said quietly, her voice low.

"Helen…I'm sorry to say this, but—"

"But after you marry Toshimaru, you're gonna be the most miserable person on the face of the world," Inuyasha said.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha cursed as he crashed face first into the tray of rice balls. He sat up again, glaring at them both, daring them to laugh at the rice that covered his eyes, his nose and the vast majority of his face.

"You're wrong, Inuyasha," Helen said as Inuyasha began wiping the rice with his sleeves.

"Wrong?" Inuyasha sneered. "Wanna bet?"

Helen smiled weakly at him. "I know that I'll be unhappy for a while," she admitted. "But…sooner or later…I'll learn to love Toshimaru…"

"So you're saying you're willing to make both you and Sesshoumaru miserable until you learn to love Toshimaru?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows. "And then when you learn to love Toshimaru and you guys start a nice happy family, Sesshoumaru'll be the one left that's miserable?"

Kagome stared at him. Was he concerned about his elder brother? But she didn't have time to ponder, because she noticed that Helen's eyes were starting to water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

"What?!"

Kagome shook her head angrily then placed an arm around Helen's shoulder. "Can you please take a stroll in the garden?" she requested. "I need to talk to Helen. Alone."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, hopped off the veranda and made his way to towards the garden.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha," Kagome apologized. "He's just tactless, as always." Helen was still silent. Kagome let out a sigh. "Helen…be honest with me," the miko said. "Do you, or do you not want to marry Toshimaru?"

Helen bit her lower lip; it was a moment before she answered. "No," she admitted, letting out a breath. "I…don't. I don't want to marry him…"

"Then why…?"

"I already told you guys, didn't I?" Helen said. "Well, let me tell you in detail then…When Toshimaru proposed to me…Sesshoumaru was there"—Kagome was about to open her mouth in surprise, but Helen raised a hand—"the moment I saw him…I thought no…I wouldn't marry Toshimaru because I love Sesshoumaru…but then…what was the use of my love if he didn't feel the same way? What was the use of me hoping and hoping when all he does is push me away? So I decided—I would marry Toshimaru. In time, I would learn to love him…in time, I would heal. I know there's a chance that if I loved Toshimaru, that love wouldn't exceed my love for Sesshoumaru but…still…" She shook her head and closed her eyes. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion it was so that she could hide her tears.

"You need to talk to him, Helen," Kagome said.

Helen looked at her. "I…can't…do that…" she said.

"Just talk to him," Kagome insisted. "Helen. Even if you marry Toshimaru and found a way to love him, you'd still be miserable…We both know that. Just talk to him and let the chips fall where they may."

Helen shook her head. "Even if I did talk to him," she said. "He…Kagome, I bet he hates me right now."

Kagome remembered all the demons that Sesshoumaru had been slaughtering out of sheer frustration.

"Helen, I don't think he could ever hate you," she said, sighing. "Just talk to him, okay? Settle things. If you guys don't…then…" She shook her head.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha was back and he looked annoyed.

Kagome sighed. "We've got to go," she said as she hopped off the veranda. "We left Miroku and Sango at Kaede's village. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

Helen watched them leave. She wanted to accompany them to the gate, but she didn't feel up to it. It was though her heart was being twisted slowly and painfully in her chest. The pain grew and she placed a hand over her heart.

"Is something the matter, my lady?" Helen nearly jumped out of her skin. A maid was kneeling behind her, a worried look on her face. "Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Helen said. _Boy, isn't this funny—a demoness who can't hear the sound of anyone approaching. I must be going deaf._

"Um, listen," Helen said. "Could you please get me my violin?"

**XoXoXo**

Was that how she actually felt? Was that the reason why she had agreed to marry Toshimaru—because of him?

Sesshoumaru was incredulous.

Eavesdropping on people's conversations wasn't exactly something that he was fond of doing but, in times like these, it was necessary. He had been hiding in the room just along the veranda where Helen and Kagome had been talking. It had been more than easy to sneak in to the castle undetected (besides, if he was detected, it wasn't as though Lady Shinsuke would have him punished). It had even been easier to hide his scent and aura from his half-brother and from Helen herself.

Helen…

Did she really agree to marry Toshimaru all because of him? Him? The fact that he might have brought this on himself made him feel like an idiot. And it wasn't every day that he, of all people, felt like a fool. He suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape him. He was sorely tempted to bang his head against the wall, but thought better of it.

_Of course_ Helen would decide that enough was enough; _of course _she would decide to accept a proposal from someone who could heal her ruined heart…

Damn it all.

Why had it taken him this long to realize that everything he had done to her would eventually be too much? Why had it taken this long for him to set aside his pride and his insatiable lust for power? Where did he inherit his stubbornness from? Of course, his mother…who else?

Suddenly, a familiar melody reached him. It was a melody he had not heard in a long, long time. A melody that had first drawn him to Helen in the first place…

Helen was playing that violin of hers.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, listening to her playing. This melody was not like the usual tone she played—this one was different. It seemed, at first, slow and demure, but then, as she continued playing, the music seemed to swell…Funny. The music seemed to mimic his feelings for her. Just like the melody, his feelings had started out as…small, minute and miniscule but, like the music, over time his feelings had grown…had swelled into what it was now…

He quietly opened his eyes and, taking a deep breath—which was strange—he opened the door to the veranda and stepped out.

**XoXoXo**

Helen needed to think.

And when she needed to think, she usually took refuge somewhere quiet. But what was the use of the quiet when she still felt so trapped? So she played. Playing her violin was one way for her to express her emotions without words and the music also comforted her.

She sighed as she played. The piece that she played was…something new, actually. Something she herself had composed during winter when she had had nothing better to do than sit and watch the snow fall…

She sighed as she let her thoughts wander, losing herself in her music. The days that had gone by after her engagement to Toshimaru were both amusing and depressing, in her opinion. Amusing because several people had already hinted that she jilt Toshimaru; depressing because she herself felt trapped about her decision…

Was she, as she so reasoned with Kagome earlier, making the right choice? After marrying Toshimaru would she, as she believed, actually heal? Or…would she be even worse than she was now…?

The door behind her suddenly slid open and a familiar scent permeated the air…

Helen's eyes widened and her heart raced. She spun around on the veranda, her wide eyes frantic.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes impassive.

What was he…doing here…? Here, of all places?

Helen felt a barrage of emotions. She stopped her playing and looked into his eyes. The last time she had seen him was at Toshimaru's gathering…

"What are you…doing here?" she asked. Wait…had he been hiding in that room the whole time? Had he been there long enough for him to hear her conversation with Kagome?

Sesshoumaru stared stoically at her. "Congratulations," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Helen stared at him, her eyes perplexed. "Wh-what?" Why was he congratulating her? Did that mean that he had…given up on her? The thought sent a stab of pain through her.

"You heard me."

For a moment, they stared at her each other. Helen bit her lower lip, wondering…

Sesshoumaru stared at her. He could see the sadness written clearly in her eyes. He had come here to congratulate her, it was true—though, it was somewhat out of character for him to do so. He had come here to let her go. After all, she had made her choice, he had made his.

"Th…thank you…then." Each word she said sent a spasm of pain through her. Why did he even come here?

He continued to stare at her and realized, with a shock, that he was going to lose her—that she wouldn't be coming back to him anymore, like she usually did…

"Helen," he suddenly said, taking a step towards her.

She looked wearily up at him, her silver eyes guarded. She still loved him…too much. "What?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"Are you happy with Toshimaru?"

The question caught her off guard. How many people had hinted that she jilt Toshimaru today? But that was beside the point…

"What?" Helen asked, hoping to avoid answering his question.

He took another step towards her. "Are you happy with your choice?" He had hurt her too much, and only now—after eavesdropping on Kagome and Helen—did he realize it. If she was happy, then…he wouldn't interfere anymore. He would…let her be.

Helen wanted to say no. She wasn't happy, but she couldn't. To say no would only mean more pain for her, more hoping for nothing. But she couldn't lie to him—he would see right through her.

She sighed, positioned her violin and began to play. Sesshoumaru stared at her. It was the same tune she had played earlier—the melody that seemed to match his emotions quite well and he realized, as he listened, that the music must also mimic Helen's feelings…

She stopped playing and looked up at him. There was sadness and regret in her eyes. "That would have been…our song," she said softly, her eyes on the boards at her feet.

He stared at her. Their song…?

"Would have?" he asked. Why couldn't it _be_…?

"Yes," Helen said, looking up at him with determination in her eyes and in her voice. "I am happy with my choice…with Toshimaru…" She looked at him with a small smile on her lips hoping that her mask was enough to convince him.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. She was happy…that was all that mattered now…

"That's all I needed to know."

Repressing a pang of defeat, Sesshoumaru turned and left.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: finally, I'm updating!  
Miroku: at last. You've been procrastinating lately.**

**A1969: oh, don't worry, I'll try to update regularly now…I'm not **_**that**_** busy anymore!  
Sango: finally!**

**A1969: sorry for the late update, though. I was updating my other story! Oh, and I'd like to give my heartfelt gratitude to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for all your emotion-filled reviews of the previous chapter! Oh, and please review this one!**


	42. A Plea, a Reprimand, and a Nuptial

**A1969: geez, I feel pretty bad here. It's been ages since I last updated.**

**Miroku: more like eons.**

**A1969: I feel so bad, I don't even feel like making a retort to that.**

**Sango: aw, come on. It's only been...like...thirty...days? Or more?**

**A1969: crap, that's a month! Argh! And my vacation's coming to a close, dammit.**

**Sango: have you been hanging out with Inuyasha lately?**

**A1969: no...anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! And to show my appreciation, and to make up for the fact that it's been millenniums since I last updated, enjoy this longer-than-usual chapter!**

**Chapter Forty-Two: ****A Plea, A Reprimand and A Nuptial**

**XoXoXo**

"She's been like this for the past two weeks now, Lady Shinsuke," Chihiro said.

She and Lady Shinsuke were in the garden, watching Helen as she sat underneath the Cherry Blossom tree, on the stone bench, her eyes fixed on the lake in front of her. The sun was just setting, and the trees cast long, inky shadows on the ground. High above, the sound of geese flying overhead echoed throughout the sky.

Lady Shinsuke frowned. Both she and Chihiro were watching Helen from afar, underneath a Japanese cypress. The tree's lemon like scent permeated the air, supposedly comforting, but Lady Shinsuke could not be comforted. Her child was miserable, therefore she was troubled.

"With only a week to go before the wedding, too," Chihiro muttered. "Might it be cold feet, milady?"

Lady Shinsuke sighed. "I can only guess," she said softly. She had a sneaking suspicion that, as always, it had something to do with none other than Sesshoumaru. Again.

"You may go, Chihiro," Lady Shinsuke said, turning to her maid.

"Milady." Chihiro bowed then left.

Lady Shinsuke turned her attention back to Helen and sighed. She quietly made her way towards the young woman, passing through a row of cedar and pine trees as she did so. At the sound of her tread, Helen slowly turned her head towards her. Lady Shinsuke inwardly frowned. She had never, in all her three thousand years of living, seen that kind of look in anyone's eyes before.

"Helen," Lady Shinsuke said, as she approached. "May I sit?" She indicated to the stone bench.

Helen sighed then nodded, her eyes returning to the lake. They were both silent for a moment, admiring the coming sunset. The clouds burst with gold, pink and fiery orange. High above, several herons flew quietly, their wings cutting softly through the cool air.

"Is something the matter, Helen?" Lady Shinsuke asked.

Helen turned to her. She didn't want to talk about it...it hurt too much. Her conversation with Sesshoumaru two weeks ago didn't do her any good. Several times she had berated herself for lying to him, and several times she had asked herself why it was that he so easily believed her lie. She was usually a horrid liar.

And now, her mother was asking how she was.

Helen sighed, but didn't answer. Her eyes had shadows under them, the result of two weeks' tossing and turning restlessly in bed, getting little or no sleep. Her hair had lost its golden lustre and her eyes were more gray than silver.

"Helen...is it cold feet?"

Cold feet...

Her...wedding was only a week away. Seven days. So yeah, part of it—a miniscule part—was due to cold feet. And the major part was because of Sesshoumaru...

Why had she lied to him? For her own good, of course...Or so she told herself.

"It's the marriage isn't it?"

Helen was still silent. Two weeks ago, preparations had been made for her...wedding. She shuddered at the word. It was a horrid word that seemed to pierce through her, filling her with dread and despair.

"Or...maybe it's because of Sesshoumaru?"

Lady Shinsuke had hit the bull's eye.

Helen slowly looked up at her, the sound of his name alone enough to make her feel desultory.

"I...don't want to talk about it," she muttered, her eyes returning to the lake.

Lady Shinsuke was silent. "You can tell me anything," she went on. "For instance, you can tell me that my nose is out of proportion with my face, or that my lips are too big—but, of course, you'd only be lying."

Helen turned to her, a small smile on her lips. "It's...well...yeah...you guessed right—it's...him."

"You can always back down," Lady Shinsuke pointed out. "You needn't put yourself through this."

"What I'm doing is right," Helen said, irked. Really, how many times had they all insisted—without even being subtle—that she jilt Toshimaru? It was starting to get more amusing than annoying, really.

"Oh?" Lady Shinsuke arched an eyebrow at her. "You think what you're doing is right, now, do you? You think that making yourself suffer restlessly is good? I hear you at night, Helen—you talk in your sleep."

Helen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She never used to talk in her sleep...before, anyway. "Do I?" she asked.

Lady Shinsuke sighed and nodded. "I hear you," she said quietly. "And I'm not the only one who hears you, too—the servants hear you, anyone with good hearing hears you. You talk in your sleep."

"What do I say?" Helen already had a sneaking suspicion that she knew the answer.

Lady Shinsuke was silent for a moment, her eyes on the lake, and then she turned her gaze to Helen. "You call out to him...to Sesshoumaru."

Helen felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She didn't know if she should be pleased or embarrassed. After all, she was calling out the name of the cousin of the man she was supposed to marry.

She couldn't think of a proper response to her mother. "Helen," Lady Shinsuke continued, her voice pleading. "For your sake, as well as mine, I suggest you stop what you're doing! You're obviously making yourself unhappy, and I can't stand it. Everyone knows you love Sesshoumaru, even Toshimaru knows! I'm sure he'll understand if you back down."

Helen's eyes widened. "Toshimaru...knows?" she asked, feeling appalled. Really, had she been that obvious?

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't, Mother," she said quietly. "I can't hurt Toshimaru. Besides...Sesshoumaru is...let's just say he's...unstable."

"What do you mean?"

Helen bit her lower lip. She wasn't really used to sharing her boy troubles with her mother from the present era, how much more her demoness mother?

"Well...one moment, he acts as if he cares, then the next, he's...cold," Helen muttered. She didn't want to talk about it—it was just too painful for her.

Lady Shinsuke nodded quietly. "That's just how he is," she said. "He normally gets what he wants, and Takeida's never seen him this stubborn before. Even she's appalled. But...I'm sure he'll change. Eventually."

Helen had had enough. She didn't want to hear it—the possibility of being together with him. It hurt more than anything.

"Well," Helen said, as she stood up. "I'm afraid I can't wait for him to change_ eventually_." The emphasis on the last word was compounded with desperation, sadness and anger. "I only have a week left—he can't change in a week now, can he?" Without saying anything else, Helen stomped off.

Lady Shinsuke sighed and let Helen's disrespect slide. Pre-wedding jitters, she decided. But no, Helen was going to ruin herself. She couldn't let that happen now, could she? No...she had to do something about it.

**XoXoXo**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO?!" Inuyasha roared, looming menacingly over Kagome.

They were all in the clearing of the Bone Eater's well. And, as usual, Kagome needed to return home.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, sighing. "I just need to restock on some medical supplies, and take a test. A very important test!"

"No, no, no!" Inuyasha bellowed. "We've had one too many delays already! We're not wasting any more time!" He glared at her.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, it's very important to me," she pleaded.

Miroku and the others were watching all this with fascination. "Don't you think Inuyasha's being a little too...violent?" Sango asked, one arm draped carelessly over Kohaku's shoulders.

Miroku sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "I can't really blame him," the monk said slowly. "It's been a while since we've come across Naraku. More than a while, even." He was silent for a moment. "But then again...we can't find any trace of him, seeing as he's gotten rid of his scent and aura."

"Sis," Kohaku suddenly spoke up. Sango looked at him, an affectionate smile on her face. "I think Naraku's plotting something."

"He's always plotting something," Shippou pointed out, sighing.

"The problem is," Miroku went on. "We don't know what he's plotting. It doesn't seem to involve Kikyou for one thing—she's been quiet, too, now that I look at it."

"Don't you think we should be doing our own plotting?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Hey, Inuyasha!" he called out to the enraged hanyou, who was losing a shouting match with Kagome.

"Shuddup!" Inuyasha roared, aggravated. He turned to Kagome. "You can't go back now, not when—" He was silenced by a pebble that flew at his temple. He turned, furious, at Miroku. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm trying to tell you that you should let Kagome go back to her country," Miroku said calmly, walking over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"Thank you!" Kagome said, smiling at the monk.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped. "That'll just delay our search for Naraku."

"And how do you propose to find Naraku without his scent or aura to go by?" Miroku arched an eyebrow at him. "Listen, Inuyasha—Naraku's plotting something. Why don't we do the same? Let's make use of Kagome's English, shall we? That way Naraku won't find out about whatever it is we're plotting."

Inuyasha glared at him. He hated English. "Oh yeah? And what do you suppose we plot, hm?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I don't know." Inuyasha looked incredulous. "That's why we need to go to Kaede's and...well...and do some plotting."

"You hear, that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, turning his attention to Miroku. "You can't go back—we gotta do some plotting, so—DAMMIT!"

Kagome, much to Inuyasha's outrage, had already left.

**XoXoXo**

Kagome climbed out of the well in her era. She sighed. Inuyasha was going to be mad, she was sure of it. But it couldn't be helped. Her upcoming test amounted to a quarter of her final grade, after all. It was every girl for herself.

_He'll get over it_, she thought as she climbed the steps that led to the well and out of the well shrine. She slid the door closed behind her. _Although...he might not get over it soon._

She smiled to herself, as though amused, and looked up at the darkening sky. The wind felt cool against her skin, and she heard it rustling the leaves of the Sacred Tree.

"Sis!" She turned her attention to Souta, who was running towards her, waving excitedly.

"Hey, Souta!" Kagome greeted, as Souta stopped right in front of her.

"You'll never guess who's here!" Souta said excitedly. He looked at her and frowned, disappointed. "Helen isn't with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, she's busy." _Preparing for her doom_, she added, as an afterthought. "So, who's here?" she asked as she and Souta traipsed back to the house. "And why're you so excited?"

Souta beamed up at her again. "Too bad Helen-nee-chan isn't here," he said, sighing. "I think you'll have to go get her tomorrow."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him as they stopped at the door to the house. "Souta," she said. "Who's here?"

Souta only grinned, and slid open the door. "You'll see! C'mon, they're waiting in the living room!" He was so excited, it looked as though he was about to explode.

_They? _Kagome thought. _Who are 'they'? _

Kagome took off her shoes as she entered the house. She glanced around, her eyebrows raised, for there, in the hallway that led to the living room and kitchen, stood three suitcases. Suitcases?

Curious now, Kagome followed Souta to the living room. Souta was practically bouncing with each step he took, causing the wooden boards to creak beneath their feet. They both stopped at the door to the living room. It was closed, but Kagome could hear lively voices talking inside. Two, she recognized as her Mother's and Grandfather's; one, a feminine voice, was familiar, but she couldn't place it; the third, a male voice, was totally unrecognizable.

Souta slid the door open and stepped into the living room. "Evening!" he greeted, excited, as both he and Kagome entered the living room.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, her eyebrows rising. There, seated on the floor on two new cushions, was her aunt, Helen's human mother. And a man she didn't recognize. He was Caucasian with dark brown hair and gentle green eyes. He was middle-aged and somewhat lanky, but very attractive. He was sitting next to her Aunt Hsia, smiling. In front of them were Kagome's Mother and Grandfather, and between them, on the low wooden table, was a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Kagome!" her own mother greeted, as she stood up from her own cushion on the floor.

"Mama!" Kagome greeted, giving her mother a short hug. She pulled away from her Mother then hesitantly turned to the two guests.

"Kagome, I'm sure you remember your Aunt Hsia?" her mother asked.

Kagome nodded. "Hey, Aunt H.," she greeted.

Her aunt smiled at her then stood up to envelop her in her arms. "Kagome, it's been so long!" she exclaimed, holding the miko at arm's length to get a better look at her. "My, how you've grown!"

"Kagome, where's Helen?" her mother asked, looking around for the said violinist.

"Er..." She glanced hesitantly at her aunt's companion. "She's...staying over at Eri's place tonight," she lied. "She didn't know you'd be here, Aunt H."

Hsia nodded and didn't say anything more. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that her aunt knew about the Feudal era...but did her companion know, too?

"Aunt H., I'm so happy to see you again!" Kagome exclaimed, unexpectedly drawing her aunt into another hug. "I'll explain everything," she whispered into the older woman's ear. "There's a lot you need to know." Her aunt nodded her head infinitesimally when they pulled away, to show that she understood.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Her aunt turned to the man who had accompanied her. He stood up and smiled warmly at Kagome. "Kagome, this is Robert Blake, my fiancée!" There was a flush in her cheeks.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment. "Your...fiancée?" she asked.

Robert smiled at her, and shook her hand. His hand was big and warm, Kagome couldn't help but notice.

"Hi," Robert greeted, nodding. "Kagome, correct? Hsia told me so much about you and your family." His Japanese was perfectly flawless.

Kagome felt herself go numb. Did her aunt tell him about the Feudal Era, too? But, looking at her Aunt, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Hi," Kagome said, smiling.

"Kagome, your aunt and her fiancée came by to see how Helen was doing," her mother interrupted.

She looked at her aunt. "Helen might be over tomorrow," she said carefully.

Her aunt nodded. "I'll wait."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed and shut her geometry book shut, groaning as she did so. Urgh...the people who invented geometry must have been messed up, she decided, as she leaned her head on her arms, feeling her forehead graze against the sleeve of her pink pyjamas. Her eyes fell on the pink alarm clock on her desk—ten p.m.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit. After dinner, her Mother, Grandfather and their guests had retreated to the living room to continue talking over cups of coffee. She could hear their muffled voices and laughter coming from downstairs.

She bit her lip and lifted her head off her desk. Her aunt and her fiancée were staying in the last guest room, next to her own. She frowned slightly, wishing that Inuyasha wouldn't show up tonight, lest her aunt's fiancée grow suspicious.

Fiancée...

Kagome was very happy for her aunt, truth be told. It was just funny how her aunt and her daughter were both getting married. Hm...she hadn't thought to ask as to when the wedding would be—might it be on the same day as Helen's, next week? No, that would be too much of a coincidence...

The voices downstairs suddenly grew quiet. She heard feet shuffling as everyone made their way to bed.

_Time to hit the hay_, she thought as she pushed back her chair and stretched. _Test tomorrow...then I have to go back to the Feudal Era and get Helen...that is...if she's not too busy with wedding plans of her own..._

Sighing, she snatched her alarm clock, set the alarm for a quarter to six and placed it carefully on her bedside table. Her eyes fell on the closed window. She hesitated then opened the window, allowing the soft breeze to blow into her room and make her curtains dance. If Inuyasha was going to come tonight, which she doubted he would, it was best if he went into her room directly.

She looked out at the sky, at the half-moon, and sighed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gave a start and spun around. Her aunt was standing in the doorway, looking hesitant.

"Aunt H.," she greeted.

Her aunt came into the room, and carefully closed the door behind her. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked.

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. She motioned to her bed. "Sit down. You're here to talk about Helen, right?"

Her Aunt nodded. "Yes," she affirmed. "During her brief return to America, she told me about...the Feudal Era." She looked up at her niece. "She also said that she...wasn't human?" There was a tiny catch in her voice as she said this.

Helen told her that much? "Yes," Kagome said, as she sat down on the bed. "She's in the Feudal Era right now, actually...and...she's...different..."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow. "Different?"

Kagome let out a breath. "Yeah," she said, lowering her voice. "The last time you saw her...you saw her as a human..."

Hsia's eyes widened. "So now...she isn't human anymore?" For a brief instant, she wondered if her adopted daughter looked like something from a horror movie. She hastily pushed the thought away.

"Yes," Kagome said slowly. "And no, she doesn't look like a monster, if that's what you're thinking. But she is...different...very different."

"How different?"

"Physically, she's changed," Kagome said. "But, aside from that, she's still Helen..."

"I'm glad," Hsia said, smiling. "Do you think it's possible for me to see her?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome said, frowning slightly. "To get to the Feudal Era, one has to go through the Bone Eater's well. So far, the only ones who've come and gone are me and several others, Helen included. But maybe it was because she was a demon that she was able to go through the well."

Hsia sighed. "I'll ask her to come, though," Kagome said. "If she isn't...busy..."

"Busy?"

Kagome paused, hesitating, then sighed. "Aunt H...it's a long story, but, in short, Helen's...she's...getting married..."

Her aunt blinked, then...

"MARRIED?!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Before college?! But, why, Kagome? Oh, she's marrying that Sesshoumaru person, isn't she? I'm going to teach that young man a lesson he'll—"

Kagome shook her head. "No...Sesshoumaru's the one she loves, but..." She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. "It's a long story. Aunt H., she's going to make herself miserable, but she's not backing out of the wedding..."

"I won't ask for details," her aunt said. "Did her demoness of a mother...?"

"No. Lady Shinsuke tried talking her out of it, actually." She frowned. "Aunt H...I was hoping that, when I bring Helen here tomorrow, you'd help me convince her to back out of it. She hasn't got that much time..."

"When will...?"

"Next week," Kagome said. "Oh, she's going to be so miserable! You have to try to convince her, Aunt H., when she comes tomorrow."

Her aunt nodded determinedly. "I will."

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stared up at the moon.

Rin and Jaken were both asleep, Rin cuddled up against Ah-Un, while Jaken dozed against a tree. It was late. The air was cool, and the cedar trees swayed softly with the wind, casting dancing shadows beneath. An owl hooted with melancholy in the distance.

Why, Sesshoumaru had asked himself a million times, did he feel so put out lately? Oh, he knew why—there had been no sign of Naraku since only kami knows when, and...He didn't like to think of the second part—he'd only be angry.

But he did think of it.

Helen...

She was getting married next week.

He didn't know what to think; indeed, he didn't know what to feel. She had told him that she was happy with her choice, and that didn't bode well for him. She was happy—he'd have to leave her alone. He'd have to let her go...into Toshimaru's arms...

Damn. Whenever he thought of them together, he was filled with nothing but hatred for his bastard cousin. He wanted to slit Toshimaru's throat. But...it couldn't be helped—Helen was happy, and that was all he needed to know.

It had partially been his fault, he knew that. He knew that if he hadn't kept on hurting her, then, well things would've been different...

But it was too late.

She was getting married next week—she would be Toshimaru's, not his.

He sighed, hoping to get rid of the anger that was uncharacteristically bubbling beneath the surface. Urgh...He felt like taking it all out on Jaken at the moment...

The wind rustled in the treetops and, Sesshoumaru stiffened as a familiar scent came his way. He stood up and looked with narrowed eyes at the sky.

A tiny dot of light was visible against the inky blackness of the sky. It was too bright to be a star, and it didn't twinkle.

Sesshoumaru stood up. Hn...what did she, of all people, want? He could only guess. The dot of light became a column, and it shot towards the ground, a few yards behind the trees, away from their camp. The wind stirred gently as the column of light shot towards the ground, making the leaves rustle in the trees. Ah-Un, sensing the disturbance, woke up, raising his great two heads, his eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru, who turned on his heel and headed towards where the light had landed.

What did Lady Shinsuke want, at this time of night? He couldn't help wondering as he made his way through the trees, their inky shadow falling across him. Could it be...?

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Lady Shinsuke stood underneath a tall cypress tree, half-hidden in its shadow. She looked worried. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and she had a worried look about her.

"Lady Shinsuke." He tilted his head slightly at her. After all, she was his senior.

"Let's skip the niceties, shall we?" she asked, coming out of the shadows and making her way towards him.

"What do you want?" He really didn't want to see her—she only reminded him of a certain someone who was to belong to someone else by next week.

"I want you to do something," Lady Shinsuke said, almost bluntly, which was very unlike her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Be specific." Although, he had a sneaking suspicion what it was that she wanted him to do.

She smiled at him. "I think we both know what I want you to do," she said quietly. "I want you to take Helen from Lord Toshimaru."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her. He had been expecting it, but was still slightly surprised. "You want me to steal my cousin's bride?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked. "Your daughter is happy with him."

"What makes you think that?"

"She said so herself."

Lady Shinsuke scoffed, and her tone was almost scornful. "I won't even ask when she told you that," she said. "I'll only tell you this—she's a very good liar, then."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her. Helen had lied...? He cursed himself. Was he gullible, dense, or both? But then, who could blame him? Helen had looked so convincing when she lied...

He suddenly felt...he didn't know what to feel. Anger at her for lying to him, perhaps? Or did he feel delighted, knowing that she didn't want Toshimaru after all?

Still...

"She made her choice," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "And I have made mine."

"Oh? What is your choice, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"To let her be—if she's pleased with him, I shan't interfere."

There was a very still pause. "But," Lady Shinsuke said. "She isn't happy with him..."

"What makes you think that?" He knew that she wasn't happy with Toshimaru, but he wanted to know what made Lady Shinsuke realize it.

Lady Shinsuke hesitated then sighed. "If she finds out I told you, she'll kill me," she muttered. She looked up at him. "She calls out to you in her sleep," she said simply. "Always to you. Heh, she doesn't even call out to me. I'm envious. I'm her mother, and yet, she calls out to you when she sleeps..."

He stared at her, feeling pleased with this latest revelation. But...still...Helen did make her choice. He knew the reasons behind it—and those reasons were good enough. He admitted, even to himself, that he loved her, but he didn't know if these feelings were serious, or merely a dalliance. If they were serious, then, well what joy that would be. But...if there were merely nothing more than a dalliance...

"She does not concern me," he said, inwardly sighing.

Lady Shinsuke stared at him, clearly appalled. "What do you mean? You won't take her from Lord Toshimaru?"

"No." He ignored the part of him that wanted to. Oh, that part that wanted to take her was screaming—more than screaming, it was roaring at him.

"Why?" Lady Shinsuke was incredulous.

"She does not concern me," Sesshoumaru repeated quietly, fighting himself. He was sorely tempted to say yes, sorely tempted to bolt East and just grab her, but, unfortunately, he was far too stubborn, far too restrained...and far too complicated to understand.

"As I've said, Helen made her choice, and I have made mine," Sesshoumaru went on. "Her reasons are plausible. And I respect them." The fact that he, of all people, actually respected something was staggering.

Lady Shinsuke stared at him for a few moments. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees, making shadows dance across them.

She sighed. "That is your final decision?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, not saying anything.

"Then there's nothing more I can do here," she said quietly. She turned her back on him and was about o take off, when she stopped. She glanced at him from over her shoulder. "If you must know," she said, her voice soft and low. "But I think you know this already—I just feel like saying it—Helen loves you...maybe too much, but she loves you..."

He nodded curtly. "I've made my decision."

Lady Shinsuke sighed. She was engulfed in light, which shot upwards into the sky, towards East.

The wind stirred lightly in her wake. Sesshoumaru sighed. He wanted to go east—he wanted to go _badly_. But he knew that if he did go, he would only end up hurting her since he wasn't so sure whether or not his feelings were serious or merely a case of puppy love. Puppy love...how funny.

Sesshoumaru sighed, turned on his heel, and walked back towards the camp.

**XoXoXo**

"Kagome, I'm not sure about this," Helen said, nervous, as her cousin pushed her gently towards the well.

"Your mother's there, and she wants to see you badly," Kagome said, sighing. As soon as morning had come, the young miko had returned to the Feudal Era and, together with Inuyasha, had headed East, and dragged Helen back with them. Inuyasha had then returned to Kaede's village to continue plotting with Miroku and Sango against Naraku...in English, much to the hanyou's dismay.

Lady Shinsuke wasn't really keen on letting Helen go back to the present, due to the fact that there were wedding preparations to be done and, secretly, Lady Shinsuke felt faintly jealous towards Helen's human mother. Kagome had brought a pair of jeans and a halter for Helen to wear during their little excursion to the present.

"Besides," Kagome said, smiling. "She has a surprise for you."

"But...Kagome, look at me!" Helen said, stopping and whirling around so she faced Kagome. "I mean, come on, the last time my mother saw me, I _think_ I had black hair, blue eyes, and—"

"Don't worry," Kagome said, sighing. "I've already explained to your mama that you're different. And to my family too, so they don't freak out, otherwise, Ro...he'll think there's something funny going on."

Helen cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who'll think there's something funny?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's a surprise."

Helen sighed and allowed Kagome to push her through the well. It was still quite early. Dew still sparkled on the grass, like diamonds against green velvet. Small butterflies flitted between the blades of grass, and birds twittered vivaciously in the tree tops. Kagome had purposely woken up at the crack of dawn to get Helen, and then head off to school.

In truth, Helen was worried. She hadn't been to the present since turning into a demoness, and she didn't know how well her human mother was going to take it.

"Kagome," Helen said, as she and Kagome stopped in front of the well. "You didn't tell her anything, have you? Aside from me being a demoness, I mean? You didn't tell her that I'm...getting...m...married?" Urgh, how she hated the word.

"Er...no," the miko lied. "Now, c'mon, let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, I'm not sure about this," Helen muttered as she and Kagome stepped out of the Well Shrine. She could feel her heart racing nervously in her chest.

"C'mon," Kagome said, grabbing her wrists and dragging her towards the house. "Besides, we promised Lady Shinsuke that we'd have you home before late afternoon."

Helen sighed. She wasn't really keen on going back. This was because today she was going to fit her...wedding kimono. She inwardly shuddered.

They both stopped at the door and knocked. It was opened by none other than Souta, who took in Helen's appearance with open-mouthed astonishment.

"Souta, who is it?" Kagome's mother called from within.

"He...he...helen-nee-chan?" Souta stuttered, his eyes wide.

Helen sighed. "Yeah, Souta, it's me," she said.

Souta shook his head. "You gotta tell me all about your new demon powers," he whispered, instantly going from shock to interested. "Okay?"

Helen nodded, feeling her nerves tingling. Souta led them into the house and towards the kitchen. With every step she took, Helen felt as though her stomach was vanishing.

"Mama! Helen-nee-chan's here!" Souta announced as they trouped into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up to greet them, and her eyes widened in surprise at Helen. She quickly schooled her expression and gave her niece a hug. "Kagome's right—you have changed," she whispered in Helen's ear.

Helen nodded infinitesimally as she pulled away from her aunt.

"He...len," a voice said, sounding faint.

She saw her at the same time that her scent hit her. Her mother was sitting at the table, but she pushed back her chair and stood up. Her eyes were wide with surprise but, like Kagome's mother, she quickly schooled her expression so as to not give anything away to the man sitting next to her.

A man that Helen noticed for the first time.

He was Caucasian, with brown hair and gentle green eyes. Who was he?

But Helen didn't have time to wonder, for she felt her mother's arms go around her, pulling her close. "Oh, Helen!" her mother cried. "I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you so much!"—she lowered her voice to a whisper—"we have a lot of talking to do, young lady."

Helen hugged her mother back. "I missed you too, mom." She lowered her voice. "Yeah...you and I should talk." They pulled away from each other.

"She looks nothing like you at all, Hsia." The man whom Helen noticed earlier stood up, pushing back his chair. He approached them, and smiled at her.

"Mom...who's...?"

Her mother's face broke into a smile. "Helen...I'd like you to meet Robert Blake...my fiancée!"

Helen looked as though she'd been clubbed on the head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Helen inwardly sighed.

This was so like her mother, reprimanding her not about being a demoness, but about getting married...before finishing college.

"I cannot believe you," her mother muttered. They were alone in the kitchen now, sitting at the table from across each other. Kagome had rushed off to school, and her mother had skilfully led Robert away to take him on a tour of the shrine grounds.

Robert himself was a little suspicious about Helen's appearance, so different from that of her mother's. Helen had quickly said that it was all contacts and hair dye—whatever it was that kids did to themselves these days. She had had a hard time keeping her pointed ears behind her hair throughout her conversation with Robert, though, but she'd managed. And now, she was facing her mother.

Her mother who looked angry; angry not because she had turned demon, but because she was getting married...before finishing college. Helen could only think of one thing then—Kagome was going to pay.

"Mom," Helen said, sighing. "Lady Takeida already gave me the 'marriage-isn't-a-spur-of-the-moment-decision' talk." This was starting to get silly.

"Lady who?"

"Se...sshoumaru's mother," Helen said. She ignored the pain that his name caused her. Urgh...she felt like hitting him on the head with a frying pan.

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "I know you Helen," she said quietly. "This isn't something you would do..." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh...my...goodness..." she whispered, her voice inaudible.

"Mom, what is it?" Helen asked, instantly alarmed.

"You're marrying Sesshoumaru because...oh my goodness...you're pregnant, aren't you?!"

"_MOM_!" Helen blushed violently, not knowing whether or not to feel embarrassed, or to feel hurt. "I'm...not...pregnant..." she said through clenched teeth. "And I'm not marrying...Sesshoumaru..."

Her mother looked puzzled. "You're not getting married?"

"I'm getting married," Helen clarified. "But...not to...Sesshoumaru..." She was starting to feel it—the pain. "I'm marrying...his cousin...Lord Toshimaru..."

Her mother leaned back in her chair, sighing. "I don't understand," she said quietly. "When you were in America, you told me that you loved Sesshoumaru, so...why are you marrying his cousin? In fact, why are you getting married at all?"

Helen sighed. "It was...sort of...spur of the moment," she said, her eyes on the table.

"But why? Why did you make this decision so impulsively?" Her mother looked disappointed.

She sighed again. "I guess...it was...because of...Sesshoumaru," she whispered. She felt it then—a painful sensation in her chest, as though her heart was slowly being twisted. She looked up at her mother feeling, despite herself, tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. "I...love him, mom. There were...times when I would think that he...felt the same way, but..." She shook her head. "I was wrong...He...hurt me...too much...I couldn't stand it anymore...so I...I...I agreed to marry Toshimaru because...he can...heal me...he can make me...whole again..." Her vision was blurred due to unshed tears.

Helen sighed and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. Her mother was silent, staring at Helen. There was no doubt in her mind that Helen's choice had been recklessly made. But, hearing the pain in her daughter's voice, she couldn't think of reprimanding her further. She reached out and took Helen's hand in her own.

"I understand your need to heal," her mother said softly. "And I'll...accept it, without asking too many questions, but...Helen...will you be happy with this Toshimaru person?"

Helen faked a smile at her. "Yes," she lied, her voice hoarse.

Her mother sighed, easily seeing through the lie, but she let it drop. Tackling her with questions would only make Helen more melancholy, she decided. 

"Helen," her mother said again. "Your wedding...it's in..."

"Six days," Helen whispered.

**XoXoXo**

"Lighten up," Inuyasha said to Helen.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

They had returned from the present in the late afternoon, and Inuyasha had come to meet them at the well. Helen was sitting on the well, looking every bit as despondent and dejected as one could be. Her dull gray eyes looked up at Inuyasha with melancholy then at Kagome.

"How was the test?" she asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat-dropped. "Murder," Kagome said, sighing.

"Don't change the topic," Inuyasha said. "I said lighten up, okay, Helen?"

Kagome glared at him. "What?" the hanyou asked.

"I want to talk to Helen," Kagome said, giving him a pointed look.

"Then talk to her!"

"_Alone._" Kagome paused. "Why don't you go to Kaede's and"—she switched to English—"plot against Naraku?"

Helen arched an eyebrow at the change in language. Okay...she'd ask Kagome later.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Dammit," he muttered in Japanese, under his breath. "I'd rather stay here—Shippou's calling me all sorts of names, and I don't even know what they damn mean!"

"Then ignore Shippou," Kagome said. "I need to talk to Helen—alone."

"I won't listen." Inuyasha turned his back on them to prove his point.

"Inuyasha..."

"Oh, just let him stay, Kagome," Helen piped up. She paused for a moment, then, "Did you just teach them to speak English?"

Kagome grinned. "Well, we figured with Kanna around, and Naraku losing his scent and aura, we'd have to talk in a different language so as to not give anything away," she explained. "But that's beside the point. Helen...I want to talk to you about..."

Helen sighed. "My marriage?" Kagome thought she heard a faint trace of mockery in her voice.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "It's in...six days, right?"

"Oh, by the way, congratulations Helen," Inuyasha said, sarcastically, glancing at them from over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled. The hanyou huffed then turned his back on them once more.

"Please don't remind me," Helen said, lowering her eyes to the grass.

"Helen...you obviously don't want to go through with this," Kagome reasoned. "You're making yourself unhappy just because you think marrying Toshimaru is the right thing to do—Helen it isn't! It really isn't! Sure, Sesshou"—Helen held her breath, and Kagome sighed—"_he _hurt you before...but that was before!"

"Are you saying I should choose someone who hurts me?" Helen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "I'm just saying that you should...well...you should be happy, that's all..."

"Oh, she'll be happy Kagome." Inuyasha spun around to face them. "She'll be happy with Toshimaru. After all, she'll learn to love him, won't she? And then, she'll give him a bunch of cute little puppies, and they'll be one big happy family." He rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, sit."

There was a loud thud as Inuyasha hit the ground, sending blades of grass into the air.

Helen sighed as she watched Inuyasha lift himself off the ground, and then start a fight with Kagome. She really didn't know what to think at the moment. She felt...queasy. The kind of queasy sensation that eventually makes you want to throw up. She sighed again, and looked up at the sky.

"I should get going now," she said, standing up.

"...because you don't know what to say!" Kagome fumed.

"I was only trying to snap her out of her stupid decision!" Inuyasha countered.

"You didn't have to say those things!"

"Ever heard of reverse psychology?!"

"Yes, I...wait a minute...where did you hear about that?"

"Kagome," Helen said, a little more loudly. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to her. "I'm going now...I have a...wedding kimono to fit." She looked as though she was going to be sick.

Kagome hesitated. "So...you're really going through with it, aren't you?"

Helen sighed then nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "You can...come to the...wedding...if you want."

Kagome nodded. Helen smiled wanly at her, and then turned on her heel and took off into the sky. Kagome tried not to giggle as she saw Helen wobbling slightly high above. She and Inuyasha watched until Helen was no more than a tiny dot in the distance, and then she was gone.

"You can come out, now, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha suddenly said, turning to the trees.

_WHAT?!_ Kagome thought as she spun around. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows of the trees, his cold, golden gaze fixed on Inuyasha. _He was hiding there the whole time?!_

"The fact that you could sense my presence is indeed astonishing, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said lazily as he stopped a few meters away from them.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "You may have sealed away your damn scent and aura, but you weren't actually trying to be quiet."

Sesshoumaru ignored him, and turned his gaze towards the sky. "Wait," Kagome spoke up. "You were...hiding there the whole time? You were...watching her, weren't you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "No."

_If only this idiot would stop denying it!_ Kagome thought viciously, as he turned his gaze back to the sky. _It's not like he's trying to be the least bit inconspicuous about it! _She fell silent, her thoughts wandering...

"What're you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, voice gruff.

"None of your business, little brother."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Kagome's right," he said. "You were watching Helen, weren't you?"

"No such thing."

"You're in denial."

"What would you know, half-breed?"

"So, you're playing the half-breed card now, aren't you?"

"Fool."

"You're in denial, just damn admit it, so we can all get on with our lives."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the hilt of Ryuko, and glared at Inuyasha who, upon seeing Sesshoumaru's stance, quickly took out his Tessaiga. Before any of them could swing their swords, however, Kagome's voice interrupted them.

"Sesshoumaru," she said quietly.

He ignored her, his gaze fixed on his brother, but his ears tuned to Kagome, who went on. "You don't have to hide it, you know," she said, annoyed at his denial. "That's what got her into this mess in the first place!" She sounded angry.

The demon lord turned his gaze towards her. "What are you talking about, miko?" He lowered his hand from the hilt of his sword.

"Surely you know that you're the reason why Helen agreed to marry Toshimaru?" Kagome fumed.

Sesshoumaru was silent. Of course, he knew that.

"You kept on rejecting her! You kept on hurting her!" Kagome went on. Her voice suddenly softened. "But it isn't too late—go after her. You can stop her from marrying Toshimaru. Only you can do that. Believe it or not, Sesshoumaru, she's more than miserable. So stop her, won't you? She's marrying Toshimaru in six days—that's more than enough time to stop her. So go!"

"She has made her choice," Sesshoumaru said coldly, turning on his heel. "And I have made mine." Without another word, he walked back into the forest, leaving Kagome fuming.

"That...that..." the miko began, rage bubbling inside.

"Go on, call him a name," Inuyasha said, equally disgusted with his brother. "I do that all the time."

"That self-centered, stuck-up, arrogant, cold, stoic, denying jerk!" Kagome screeched.

**XoXoXo**

Helen inwardly shuddered as she raised her arms on either side of her. She stood in front of a mirror held up by one of the maids, who smiled reassuringly at her. Behind her, the shutters slid open and Mira, the dark haired seamstress, came in, holding two folded gossamer bundles reverently in her arms.

Helen gulped as her eyes fell on the mirror. She saw Mira carefully unfold one of the gossamer bundles, laying the other one on the low rise table in the middle of the room. The kimono fell to the floor in a silken cascade. Her wedding kimono...

The shiro-maku, or the kimono Helen was to wear during her wedding ceremony, was pure silken white that shimmered in the late afternoon sun's light. Helen felt her heart race as Mira approached. Chihiro, who was in attendance, dutifully removed Helen's outer robe, and let it fall to the floor.

Helen bit her lip as Mira gently draped the kimono over her shoulders. She closed her eyes as Mira tied the silver obi embroidered with white clouds around her waist. Marriage, Helen decided, was torture.

"My lady looks very beautiful." Helen opened her eyes as soon as she heard Mira's voice. The kimono was indeed beautiful, and the silver obi seemed to match her eyes.

"Indeed," Chihiro agreed.

Helen didn't think she looked beautiful at all—she thought she looked sick. She was nearly as white as the wedding kimono itself.

"She's beautiful, because she takes after me." Lady Shinsuke was standing at the doorway, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Everyone in the room bowed to her, and then straightened. "Of course, my lady," Chihiro agreed again, as Lady Shinsuke entered the room, her violet eyes fixed on Helen.

_I look sick,_ Helen thought, her eyes fixed on the mirror. _Worse than sick—I look, and feel, as though I'm about to throw up!_

"Show me the uchikake," Lady Shinsuke commanded.

Mira automatically took the silken brocade kimono from the table and gently unfolded it. It was to be worn during the wedding reception, over the white wedding kimono. The uchikake was beautiful. It was crimson in color, and embroidered with a rich pattern of pink peonies along the hemline and on the edges of the sleeves. Along the collar, the symbol of the Shirogawa clan had been embroidered.

Helen watched, her dread increasing tenfold, as Mira draped the uchikake over her. She held her breath as Mira tied it into place.

"It is appropriate," Lady Shinsuke said, nodding her head in agreement, as Helen gingerly opened her eyes. "Helen, face me, won't you?"

Helen did as she was told, and slowly turned around to face her mother. "Beautiful," Lady Shinsuke said, nodding her head in approval. She turned to everyone else in the room. "Leave us." One by one, the servants left. Mira gently slid the door closed as she left.

As soon as they had left, Lady Shinsuke turned to Helen. "You look sick," she admitted.

_I knew it_, Helen thought, letting out a sigh.

Lady Shinsuke was silent for a moment. "How did your meeting with your human mother go?" she asked.

"Fine," Helen said. "She's...she's got a fiancée."

Her mother laughed. "How ironic," she muttered. "Anyway, Helen—are you sure about this? About what you are doing? It isn't too late to back out, you know."

Helen shook her head. "Mom," she said, surprising Lady Shinsuke with the informality of the word, "I told you all, didn't I? I'm not backing out."

Lady Shinsuke narrowed her eyes. "You are condemning yourself to unhappiness."

"Better to be unhappy than to be hurt."

"That's stupid—they practically mean the same thing."

Helen sighed again. "Still, I'm not backing out," she said.

Lady Shinsuke sighed. "Very well." She paused for a moment. "I give you my blessing, then."

**XoXoXo**

Kagome sighed as she stood outside of Kaede's hut, on the tiny bridge that spanned the creek near the hut. She felt subdued. In fact, her mood was such that Inuyasha himself didn't even bother to remind her that it was time to look for Naraku. She felt dejected and hopeless as she stared up at the clear afternoon sky. The weather was cool, and the skies clear. Overhead, two herons flew through the sky, the beating of their wings silent.

Kagome sighed. Six days had passed and today was Helen's wedding...

"I can't believe Helen is really going to go through with it." Sango and the others had come out of the hut. They stood on the bridge, just behind Kagome.

"I know," Kagome said, sighing, as she turned to her friends.

"If you want, we could bust her out of the wedding," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome gave him a small, sad smile and shook her head. "No, we shouldn't."

"Kagome," Miroku said. "Aren't you going? After all, you said Helen wanted you to be there."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to see her condemn herself to sorrow."

**XoXoXo**

Jaken sighed and stared at his master, his Lord Sesshoumaru. They were camping near a river. He was sitting near the river bank with Rin, who was busy picking the flowers that grew along the water. He sighed, and glanced surreptitiously over his shoulder, at his master, who was sitting underneath a tree, with Ah-Un at his side.

As the last six days had gone by, he had noticed that his lord seemed more aggravated than usual, as though he couldn't make his mind up about something. Sesshoumaru would occasionally narrow his eyes at nothing in particular, and Jaken would sometimes see him frowning to himself. Frowning! His lord and master, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, _frowning_ as though he were _troubled_! Good grief! What had the world come to?

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned his golden gaze to him. Jaken quickly turned his attention to the river, wishing, in vain, that his master had not seen him looking. Jaken sighed. What was that look in his master's eyes, he wondered? He dared to glance from over his shoulder again, just as Sesshoumaru threw him a glare.

"Gak!" Jaken hastily turned his attention back to the river. His lord's eyes screamed death!

"Master Jaken, are you alright?" Rin asked, as she tied several flowers by their stems in order to make a wreath. "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"More than a ghost, I'm afraid—ack!" At that moment, a pebbled soared through the air and, with deadly accuracy, hit Jaken on the head, sending the toad tumbling into the river with a loud splash.

"Master Jaken, are you alright?!" Rin cried out.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched Jaken climb on to the riverbank, aided by Rin, his thoughts wandering. Today, he was going to lose _her_—today, she was going to belong to someone else. He particularly loathed, hated and despised what happened _after _the wedding. Urgh...just the mere thought of it was enough to make him feel a murderous jealousy that threatened to engulf him...

He sighed as he looked up at the sky again. He wanted to go and grab her, he seriously did, but...he knew that he wouldn't...

She had made her choice; he had made his.

**XoXoXo**

What had happened to the six days?!

These were the only words that reverberated through Helen's mind as Mira, once again, dressed her in her wedding kimono. She felt like ice. She was cold all over, and the butterflies in her stomach threatened to leave her mouth in the form of puke. She now knew what they meant by 'cold feet'. Indeed, she felt as if she were made out of ice.

"There," Mira said as she placed the finishing touches on Helen's kimono. She motioned to a maid, and the maid held up a mirror. "Look, my lady," she said to Helen.

Helen hesitated before peering into the mirror. She had gone against tradition and allowed no one to dress her hair. It fell to her waist in a golden cascade. She had also refused to wear rice powder and rouge.

"Hm..." Mira said. "Even without the make-up, my lady is indeed beautiful."

Helen had a feeling that 'beautiful' was a word that Mira used often in accordance with her work—right now, she looked more than sick, not beautiful.

"My lady," Mira went on. "Lord Toshimaru gives this to you." She held a beautiful jade bracelet in her hands. It had the symbol of Toshimaru's clan—the sun setting behind a mountain.

"Th...thank you," Helen stuttered as Mira clasped it to her wrist.

"Helen?" Lady Shinsuke had arrived. She looked ethereal in an ivory colored kimono embroidered with peonies. "It is time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Helen didn't feel anything anymore. Indeed, she could hardly feel her legs. As her mother led her to the ceremonial hall of the Eastern palace, she felt a curious sensation—it was as if her brain had disconnected from her body. She felt weightless, as though she were floating. Was it the nerves? In any case, she couldn't feel anything.

She and Lady Shinsuke stopped in front of the stairs that led to the veranda to the grand hallway. From within the hallway, she could hear the many voices of the lords and ladies her mother had deemed worthy to invite. She knew Lady Takeida would be in there, not approving of this wedding...

Lady Shinsuke tilted her head at two maids who stood on either side of the door, both of them dressed in exquisite kimono. The maids both opened the door, bowing as they did so...

Helen should have felt her knees turn to lead—but she couldn't feel anything. She didn't know what to feel as she walked down the path that led to where Toshimaru waited. She didn't know what to feel at all. No...she felt as though she wanted to run, but she couldn't...

"You look beautiful," Toshimaru murmured.

Huh? She had reached him already?

She could only nod in reply.

Toshimaru smiled at her, and then turned his attention to the elder presiding over the marriage. Toshimaru looked handsome in his black kimono, complete with armor, his sword strapped to his waist.

The elder, an old youkai with long white hair and gentle black eyes, smiled at them both. As he began the ceremony, Helen felt her mind take leave of her body. She decided not to listen to the words that would eventually seal her fate.

All around her, she could hear nothing but silence. The lords and ladies that were seated on cushions were all so still, they seemed to be made of nothing but stone...

The silence was interrupted by a gentle splashing noise. Helen turned her attention to the elder, who was pouring rice wine into a shallow red cup.

"The moment you both drink of this," the elder intoned, his voice sonorous. "You shall become one. Not only you, but your lands, and your people." He handed the cup to Toshimaru who drank.

Helen felt her heart stop as Toshimaru handed it out to her. She held it to her lips. There was no turning back now...Her fate would be sealed...

Before she could take a sip, a flash of green whizzed through the air, knocking the cup out of Helen's hands. It fell to the wooden floor with a loud clatter, the rice wine spilling onto the wood.

"What the...?!" Everyone's reactions were the same, the only exceptions being Ladies Shinsuke and Takeida who beamed at the open doorway, at the man who stood there.

"Sesshoumaru!" Helen gasped. At that moment, her heart raced in her chest. It was as though her mind had returned to her body, along with all her other emotions.

Sesshoumau calmly made his way towards them. He ignored the whispers of the lords and ladies around them.

"What on earth is going on here?" one lord whispered.

"The Western Lord?" another voice chimed in.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"Well, I've never heard of such a thing!"

The buzzing voices grew as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Helen and Toshimaru. Helen's face was flushed, her eyes wide with relief and happiness.

"Sesshoumaru," she said again. She took a step towards him, but found her way blocked by Toshimaru, who drew his sword, causing the spectators to gasp.

"Cousin," Toshimaru said pleasantly, his eyes hard with hatred. "What brings you here?"

"Step aside, Toshimaru," Sesshoumaru ordered, his voice cold and imperiously deadly. "She is _mine_."

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: damn...eighteen pages...ow...fingers hurt.**

**Sagno****: your longest yet.**

**A1969: to make up for the fact that it took me all eternity to update! Ow!**

**Miroku****: everyone, show your appreciation by reviewing! Oh, and the author thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**A1969: yeah...what they said!**


	43. Choice

**A1696: I'm updating again, yay!**

**Inuyasha: hmph! About time!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...**

**A1969: hey, Inuyasha, I was just reading the manga here, and I was wondering—**_**have**_** you met Sesshoumaru's mother?**

**Inuyasha: -twitch- don't digress!**

**A1969: just wondering—besides, Kagome's curious, too, I should think.**

**Kagome: eh...well...yeah—I was wondering that.**

**Inuyasha: keh! Anyway, thanks to the people who bothered to read and review.**

**A1969: yeah, they're much appreciated, and—wait...did you just thank the reviewers?**

**Kagome: what have you done with the real Inuyasha?!**

**Inuyasha: keh!**

**Chapter Forty-Three: ****Choice**

**XoXoXo**

Helen's cheeks were a blazing red, her heart beating, no spluttering, in her chest. Did...he...just say...she was...his? She felt the butterflies fluttering energetically in her stomach as she looked at Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at Toshimaru with narrowed eyes.

Sure, it should worry her that they were both so fierce at the moment—swords drawn, eyes narrowed, demonic energy rising dramatically—but, instead of feeling worry...she honestly felt _euphoric_ (more than euphoric even) at what he had said.

"What is going on here?" one of the lords asked.

"Finally," Lady Takeida was heard saying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, really, you shouldn't..." a random golden haired lord said, only to be silenced with a death glare from the said demon lord.

"He's fond of making such a dramatic entrance," Lady Shinsuke muttered, eyeing Lady Takeida meaningfully.

Lady Takeida sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know where he gets if from," she said in a long suffering tone of voice.

_Right_, Lady Shinsuke thought sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"So, cousin, what brings you here?" Toshimaru asked, the pleasant tone still in his voice.

"I came to claim what rightfully belongs to me." He took a step towards Toshimaru, his eyes warning him. Once again, Helen felt her heart splutter in her chest, and her cheeks take on a bright shade of red.

"I see nothing that is yours for the taking," Toshimaru said, tightening the grip on his sword.

"Let me enlighten you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "The girl standing behind you—she belongs to _me_."

A low murmur ran throughout the room as Helen felt her cheeks burning again. She didn't even bother to listen to what the guests were saying—her attention was focused on Sesshoumaru and no one else.

"Does she now?" Toshimaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I've never heard of such a thing!" someone was saying.

"Well, isn't this surprising."

"Surely, they don't mean to fight?"

"Lord Shinu, you are strong enough—restrain Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"And lose my head?!"

Sesshoumaru and Toshimaru were both oblivious to the banter going on around them. Their eyes were fixed on each other, narrowed and cold.

"Will you step aside, Toshimaru?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly. "Or are you foolish enough to risk your life?"

"I will protect what is mine," Toshimaru snapped.

"Then you are protecting nothing," Sesshoumaru said softly. "For I see nothing that belongs to you." His tone was colder than normal.

"Don't you, now?" Toshimaru took a step towards him, sword held at the ready. "Then perhaps, dear cousin, I should gouge your eyes out and cleanse them for you, don't you agree?" He was acting very much out of character, thus was the effect of the jealousy that tormented him.

Helen felt her heart beat again, not because of what Toshimaru said, but because of what he meant. He was going to fight Sesshoumaru. And much as she knew that Sesshoumaru was more than capable of handling his cousin, she didn't want to see them fighting because of her. It was flattering, yes, but the flattery was nothing compared to the guilt she was feeling. After all, these two lords, these two cousins by blood, were fighting because of her—who wouldn't feel guilty?

"Please don't fight!" she cried out, placing a hand on Toshimaru's shoulder.

All eyes in the room suddenly shifted to her. _Eh?!_ she thought, mortified. _What're they looking at me for?_

"Sesshoumaru, she does not wish us to fight," Toshimaru said quietly. "You may leave, and perhaps I shall forgive you."

"I neither need nor want your forgiveness," Sesshoumaru retorted. "And I shall leave, but I am taking what belongs to me."

Another low murmur ran throughout the room.

"I thought he didn't want Lady Shinsuke's daughter?" a feminine voice quipped.

"Apparently, he changed his mind," someone replied.

"This is still unheard of!"

"But exciting, nonetheless."

"Silence!" a high feminine voice cut through the discordance, and everyone's eyes—Toshimaru and Sesshoumaru excluded—turned to Lady Takeida, who had stood up and was staring at the guests in the room with fire in her eyes.

"Toshimaru, Sesshoumaru," she said, turning to the lords who were still eyeing each other. "Put those away, and let us settle this without the loss of a limb, shall we?"

Both lords glared at her. "Unless you wish to wage war on the North, Sesshoumaru, put your sword away," Lady Takeida repeated. "You too, Lord Toshimaru."

Helen—though it was rather inappropriate at a time like this—couldn't help but find the situation funny. Lady Takeida sounded just like the mother she was, reprimanding her son.

Sesshoumaru and Toshimaru did not, instead they continued glaring at each other. Sesshoumaru, nonchalant, calm, aloof, and indifferent; Toshimaru furious, but controlled.

"Put those away!" It was Lady Shinsuke this time. She stood up and stood next to Lady Takeida, both of them looking like the formidable mothers that they were.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, and took a step towards Toshimaru. "Step aside," he commanded imperiously.

Toshimaru raised his sword. "Don't fight!" Helen stepped from behind her fiancée and stood beside him, her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru.

"Are you defending him?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his tone colder than usual, his golden eyes boring into her silver ones.

"No," Helen said. "It's just that you two shouldn't—"

"You aren't?" Toshimaru asked, turning to her.

_Urgh_, Helen thought, inwardly sighing. _I just might get a headache after all of this._

"It seems to me," Lady Takeida went on, making her way towards them. The dog demoness silently stood between Toshimaru and Sesshoumaru, her glorious golden eyes warning them. "That Lady Helen must make a choice."

Once again, all eyes in the room turned to Helen, who blushed violently. _Choice? _she thought, still feeling rightfully mortified. _There is no choice to be made—Sesshoumaru is the one I'll always want..._

She vividly became aware of his eyes on her. She looked up at him and met his gaze. There was something in his eyes...not exactly cold, but...there was something there, something she could not discern, which was a first.

Sesshoumaru met her gaze with his own. Choice? He inwardly scoffed. He knew—thought it was rather arrogant of him, it was still a fact—that he was the one she wanted. No choice was to be made. It had taken him the very last minute—indeed, the very last second—to throw his pride to the wind (even though it was done with the greatest hesitance), and storm here in the first place. He didn't want to hear about choices after all the choosing he did himself.

But then, if there was no choice to be made, then why was Helen hesitating? Did she perhaps think that he himself was not sure of his own feelings? Though, there was still a part of him that questioned his actions, he was mostly decided...or so he thought.

He would have her.

Even if she didn't want him, which was selfish.

Besides, it was time that he got what he wanted.

So why was Helen not opening that mouth of hers yet?

"Helen?" Lady Shinsuke had approached them and stood beside Lady Takeida, her eyes fixed on her daughter.

Helen tore her gaze from Sesshoumaru to her mother.

"Your choice?"

Helen blinked, her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to hurt Toshimaru, and she thought it wrong of her to forego her word about marrying him, but...

Kagome was right.

She didn't want to do this. It was time that she stopped acting like an idiotic martyr and be...selfish.

"There is no choice," she said, looking up and meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze once again. She took a step towards him and, beside her, she could feel Toshimaru tensing. "There never was." She took another step towards him again.

"Well, isn't this touching?"

Helen froze. The voice was familiar, haughty, and came from the open doorway. Before she could even blink, both Toshimaru and Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, and Lady Shinsuke and Lady Takeida stepped aside. The guests gasped.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said coldly, eyes narrowed at the wind witch who stood at the open doorway.

Helen peeked tentatively from over Sesshoumaru's armoured shoulder at the wind witch whose gaze was fixed on her.

Kagura laughed. "Am I interrupting something?" she said, sneering.

Lady Shinsuke suddenly stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and Toshimaru, her own claws held out. "You," she hissed, her eyes narrowed. It was then that Helen realized that her mother could be frightening when she wanted to.

"How dare you set foot here?" Lady Shinsuke snapped.

"Whatever," Kagura said, tapping her fan to her chin in a bored manner.

"What now?" one of the guests muttered.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, striding past Lady Shinsuke so he faced Kagura.

"Is that any way to greet your old lover?" Kagura asked, raising her eyebrows.

Helen felt a sharp pang in her chest, as the guests began muttering madly among themselves. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and, before anyone could blink, he charged towards Kagura, sword aimed at her heart.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura waved her fan at the oncoming Sesshoumaru who merely waved his sword. The wind blades dissipated.

"Impudent wench!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he slashed at Kagura with Ryuko. She jumped into the air to avoid being hit, her head lightly brushing against the high ceiling. She landed gracefully behind him, as light as a feather.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura's wind blades made a whooshing noise as they headed straight towards Sesshoumaru's back. He quickly spun around and dispelled the wind blades with another wave of his sword.

While Sesshoumaru dissipated the wind blades, Toshimaru charged towards Kagura, his sword pointed at her back. Kagura rapidly spun around and sent her wind blades at him. Like Sesshoumaru, Toshimaru dispelled them with his sword.

What was Kagura thinking? Helen thought. Taking on both Toshimaru and Sesshoumaru was...suicidal. What did she want now?

Before she could think of anything else, she heard a low chuckle coming from behind her—an all too familiar chuckle.

Sesshoumaru knocked Kagura's fan from her and pointed his sword at her throat. "Why are you here?" he hissed again as Kagura's fan fell to the floor with an audible clatter.

Kagura only smirked at him. "I distract you so easily, don't I?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. A second later, a familiar scream reached his ears.

"Helen!" Lady Shinsuke screamed.

Naraku was there. He stood behind Helen, a hand gripping her by the arm, a barrier around them both. The bastard was smirking triumphantly.

"Let me go!" Helen snarled, trying to tug her arm away from him.

Naraku chuckled again. "Sorry to interrupt your wedding," he said mockingly.

Helen narrowed her eyes at him. He had neither scent nor aura, which was why he was able to slip in. Kagura had been a distraction.

"Naraku!" Toshimaru sent a blast of light at the barrier. "Release her!"

"Fool," Naraku said as the blast struck the barrier. There was a flash of light and the attack was absorbed by the barrier.

"Watch out!" Helen shouted as the barrier pulsed with energy. A second later, there was another flash of light and Toshimaru's attack sped back towards him with deadly speed. Toshimaru held out his sword and it glowed with light. There was another flash and the attack was dissipated.

"Naraku!" This time, it was Sesshoumaru. He charged past Toshimaru and towards Naraku's barrier, but before he could reach it, miasma bellowed from the barrier and swirled around it.

"Farewell, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Naraku's voice echoed around them. Miasma swirled around the barrier again, and it vanished.

"Helen!" Lady Shinsuke screamed.

**XoXoXo**

"You've been sighing a lot lately," Inuyasha pointed out to Kagome just as they left the outskirts of Kaede's village.

Kagome sighed again. "Helen's fate is sealed by now," she said, looking up at the clear afternoon sky. "The idiot," she added.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sango, who was walking behind them, asked.

"Frankly, she'll be miserable," Miroku said, as his hand inched surreptitiously towards Sango.

"Uh, sis," Kohaku said, noticing the monk's hand.

"She will," Sango said, sighing, not noticing Kohaku's warning. "I can't believe she'd be stupid enough to—MIROKU!" A second later, there was a loud slap.

Kagome was silent. She'd thought Sesshoumaru was bad, but Helen was worse. No, not worse—both of them were the same. Sesshoumaru continuously being stubborn about his feelings, while Helen thinking that condemning herself to misery was the right thing to do...

"Look up there!" Shippou's voice snapped Kagome out of her reverie.

Kagome stopped and looked up. Two soul collectors were hovering lazily above the trees, not far from where they were. The wind blew softly, and the soul collectors undulated indolently against it. It had been ages since they had last seen Kikyou...

Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha, who was looking up at the soul collectors with impenetrable eyes. He obviously wanted to go.

Kagome's mood instantly darkened. She could feel Miroku and Sango's eyes on her back, could practically feel their worry and pity.

"Go, Inuyasha," she said, sighing.

Inuyasha turned to her, startled. "What?" he asked.

"I said go," she repeated.

Inuyasha seemed to struggle with himself. He sniffed the air.

"What're you waiting for?" Kagome snapped. "Go—it's not good to keep Kikyou waiting."

"I don't have to," Inuyasha said, trying to sound repentant.

"Of course you do," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes. "Just who do you think you're kidding?"

"I don't have to," Inuyasha repeated gruffly, annoyed. "Because Kikyou is headed this way!"

"What?"

A moment later, the bushes rustled and Kikyou stepped out, flanked by her soul collectors, her eyes fixed on the bewildered group in front of her.

"Where is the boy Kohaku?" she suddenly said, not even bothering to look at Inuyasha.

Sango instantly stood in front of her brother to protect him. "What do you want with him?" she asked as the undead priestess made her way towards them.

Kikyou stopped and looked at Sango. "For months, I have been trying to find Naraku's castle," she said.

"We can't find it either," Inuyasha spoke up. "The bastard got rid of his scent and aura."

Kikyou nodded once, her eyes still fixed on Sango, who tensed. "I have found a way to trace Naraku's castle," she went on. "But I need Kohaku's shard to do it."

"I won't let you kill him!" Sango snapped.

"I do not need to extract his shard," Kikyou reassured, her tone cold. "I merely need to touch it."

"No," Sango said stubbornly.

"Sis," Kohaku said, stepping away from her. "I want to help."

"Kohaku, I won't let you," Sango snapped, turning to her brother and placing both her hands on his shoulders. "After all this time, I've finally found you—I don't want to lose you again!"

Kohaku gently removed his sister's arms from around his shoulders. "Please," he said quietly. "Lady Kikyou says it won't endanger my life—I want to help her sis...I...want to...make amends..."

_For what he did to our Father and comrades? _Sango thought. She sighed. There was nothing she could do about that, if it eased Kohaku's guilt. Stifling another sigh, the taijiya nodded.

Kagome and the others watched as Kohaku calmly made his way towards Kikyou. He stopped in front of her, looking hesitantly up at the impassive priestess.

"Turn around," Kikyou ordered.

Kohaku turned around, showing his back to Kikyou. The priestess stepped forward, her eyes falling on the Shikon shard on the boy's back. At her approach, the shard glowed pure purple. She placed both her hands over the shard, closing her eyes as she did so. The shard beneath her hands glowed even brighter.

"What's she doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm guessing," Miroku said. "She's trying to track down the whereabouts of Naraku's Shikon no Tama by using Kohaku's shard."

"But...if that's so," Sango mused. "How come she didn't try this before?"

"Maybe she wasn't sure of it before," Miroku suggested as they turned to look back at Kikyou. As they watched, the light beneath Kikyou's hands pulsed and glowed even brighter. There was another pulse, and then, Kikyou slowly opened her eyes. She removed her hands from Kohaku's back.

"I know now," she said softly, looking up at Inuyasha and the others. "I know where Naraku's castle is."

**XoXoXo**

Rage.

Pure undiluted rage was all he felt at the moment. He couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't think of Lady Shinsuke, sobbing hysterically behind him; he couldn't think of his mother trying to comfort her friend; he couldn't think of the silent Toshimaru. All he could think about was the fact that he had been so close to what he wanted and then, unbelievably, she had slipped through his fingers.

Naraku...

The bastard.

For a brief moment, he wondered why Naraku chose such an inappropriate moment to snatch Helen. In fact...why did he snatch Helen? He had a feeling Lady Shinsuke would know.

"She's getting away!" someone shouted.

Sesshoumaru rapidly spun around just in time to see Kagura darting towards the door, her feather in her hand.

"Oh no, you don't," Lady Shinsuke hissed as she pulled herself away from Lady Takeida. She placed her hands together to form a circle. The circle formed by her hands suddenly glowed white.

"Jikoku Teiryuu!" she hissed.

Kagura suddenly stopped in her tracks, her hand holding the feather held high above her head. She appeared frozen.

"Shinsuke!" Lady Takeida exclaimed as her friend fell to her knees, exhausted. She knelt beside her, placing both her hands on her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru was silent, his gaze fixed on still Kagura. Lady Shinsuke could be scary when she wanted.

Lady Takeida suddenly looked up, at the other lords and ladies who were looking on with concern in their eyes. "Why are you all still here?" she snapped. "Can't you see there will be no wedding? Leave now."

The nobles—who were all used to her capricious moods—stood up and, with great dignity, left the room, carefully filing past the unmoving Kagura. When they were gone, Lady Takeida turned her attention to Lady Shinsuke again.

"You idiot," she snapped. "You know what happens when you do that."

Lady Shinsuke ignored her, and turned to Sesshoumaru who was still looking at Kagura with narrowed eyes. He made his way past Toshimaru and towards Kagura. Without hesitating, he gripped her by the neck and yanked her off the ground. Yet, despite that, the wind witch was still frozen stiff.

He glanced over his shoulder, at Lady Shinsuke, who was still on the floor. "Undo your time spell," he ordered.

"It will...wear off soon," she stammered as she carefully got to her feet, using Lady Takeida as support. "Right...about..."

A second later, Kagura blinked. The hand holding her feather suddenly fell limp at her side, the feather falling noiselessly to the floor. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip even further, causing Kagura to cough. She clutched his hand with both of her own in an attempt to pry him off, but to no avail. She would have had better luck at moving a mountain.

Sesshoumaru ignored her futile thrashings and squeezed even tighter, his rage seeping throughout him. After all of the debates he had gone through with his accursed emotions, after all of the thinking and effort he had put into coming here to save Helen from the doom that was her wedding, he had been thwarted.

And he didn't like being thwarted.

"Where is she?" he hissed, his tone cold and deadly.

Kagura only coughed as she continued to thrash desperately in his grasp. He squeezed tighter, the killer in him delighting in the sight of her frantic face.

"Where. Is. She?" he asked again.

"Really, Sesshoumaru," Lady Takeida said from behind him. "How are you going to get an answer if you squeeze her throat like that?"

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip. "Where is she?" he repeated, his voice colder than normal. He could feel his temper getting the better of him. His vision was clouded with red.

"What...do...you...see...in...her?" Kagura gasped.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru roughly threw her against the wall. There was a loud thud as Kagura hit the wall. She whimpered as she fell from the wall to the floor, one hand on her throat, and coughing.

Sesshoumaru drew out his sword and took a step towards her. "I won't ask again," he warned, his tone dispassionate.

Kagura looked warily up at him. "And if I don't tell you?" she asked insolently. A second later, the point of Sesshoumaru's blade was pressed against her throat as the demon lord towered over her, his eyes blood red, but his face devoid of any other emotion.

"Enough, Sesshoumaru." The voice was unexpected, came from behind him and only added to his temper.

He glanced back over his shoulder, at Toshimaru who, until now, had remained silent. "Do not interfere."

"You're concerned about her, as am I," Toshimaru went on. "But you're cruelty goes beyond your normal standards, cousin."

"Silence."

Toshimaru sighed. "Step away from Kagura," he said. "If you kill her, we'll never find Lady Helen."

Much as he didn't want to admit it, Toshimaru was right. Besides, with the way his temper was going, he might just slaughter Kagura. Reluctantly, he withdrew his sword and stepped back, just as the red in his vision receded.

"Kagura," Toshimaru said as he stepped beside Sesshoumaru who turned his back on them both. "Where is Lady Helen? If I were you, I would confess—Sesshoumaru is not the most placid of people." His eyes were hard, but his tone was persuasive.

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to growl at the bastard. Helen was in danger, and he was being kind to Kagura?! The fool.

Kagura looked up at Toshimaru's eyes. Why was she doing this? She asked herself. Why was she risking her life, still doing Naraku's bidding? Was she doing this all for a cold-hearted bastard?

"She's...in...Naraku's...castle," she said, in between coughs.

"You will lead me there," Sesshoumaru ordered, glancing over his shoulder at the wind user.

Toshimaru glanced at him. "I will go alone," he said quietly. "She is none of your concern."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru said quietly in a tone that would've sent Inuyasha scampering. "None of my concern, you say?"

"I hardly think my fiancée's well-being is any of your concern."

"Your fiancée? We both know she doesn't want _you_." Arrogance again.

"Whom did she wish to marry?"

"You think she's yours, because she merely committed a mistake?"

"Oh, do shut up, both of you," Lady Takeida snapped, narrowing her eyes at them both. "Halt this childish dispute, and find her, won't you?"

Sesshoumaru gave his cousin a condescending look. "Sesshoumaru," his mother said, sighing. "Really, where do you get your stubbornness from?"

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said, turning his attention back to the woman still sprawled on the floor. "You will take us to Naraku's castle. Now."

**XoXoXo**

What happened?

Helen could think of nothing else as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a futon, with the blankets covering her, in a dark room. A single brazier burned in the corner of the room, providing a dim light. Shadows were sprawled along the walls and across the floor. The room itself wasn't so large. A series of wooden bars on the wall on her right served as a window. The sky outside seemed unnaturally inky, and what was this demonic aura she was feeling?

Where was she?

"Awake, aren't you?" a pleasant voice said. Helen's eyes adjusted to the dimness. There was someone sitting beside her futon, just underneath the window.

"Naraku!" she said. She tried to sit up but, to her horror, she couldn't move. She couldn't even twitch a finger.

Naraku laughed pleasantly, a laugh that filled Helen with dread. That pleasant laugh sounded ominous to her. "Let go of me," Helen snapped.

"Now, now," Naraku said sadistically. "I didn't pull you out of your wedding to let you go."

"What are you going to do?" she demanded. The fact that she couldn't move only added to her panic.

"Why, I'm going to absorb you, of course," he said in a tone that made it clear that it was quite obvious.

Helen felt dread build within her. She recalled that he had tried to do just that before, but it was so long ago, it almost seemed like it belonged in another life.

"Why?" she hissed. "There are many demons who're more powerful than me."

Naraku's smile became mocking. "That is true," he said. "How ignorant of you, not even knowing your own family history."

"What?" How the hell was she expected to know her family history when she had lived most of her life as a human?

"Each of the four lands is blessed, didn't you know?" Naraku went on. "Wealth to the North, wisdom to the South, power to the West, and time to the East."

Helen continued glaring at him. "Your point?"

"I need your time," he said, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes, at him, not getting what he was saying. "What?" she asked.

"Your time," Naraku repeated pleasantly. "Did you not hear me? Time to the East. Your clan, the Shirogawa, have been timekeepers. How do you think your dear mother sent you away to the present in the first place?"

Helen was silent, her gaze fixed on Naraku who was still looking pleasantly at her. "Why me?" she finally managed to ask.

"Because your mother is far too experienced," Naraku said, still smiling wickedly at her.

"What makes you think I'm like my mother?" Helen bluffed. It dawned on her then that Naraku was dead serious—he _was_ going to absorb her. She had to keep him talking, and wait. But wait for what? Help, of course. But...would help (a.k.a. Sesshoumaru) come, after what happened between them?

"You are," Naraku said, as he stood up, and looked down at her.

Helen felt her heart beating faster. But unlike earlier when it had beat because of entirely different reasons, her heart beat with dread.

"You are very much like your mother," Naraku went on, circling the futon like an overgrown vulture. "You may lack her looks, but I'm sure you have her skills."

_Yeah,_ Helen thought sarcastically. _Getting into trouble—ain't I skilful? Oh, and let's not forget the part where I make really stupid spur-of-the-moment decisions._

Naraku knelt back beside her, this time closer. He smirked at her. "Why me?" she asked, still stalling. "Let's say what you're saying is true—let's say that I do have my mother's time bending skills, which I highly doubt I do. Why time?"

"Time," Naraku said softly, "is a very difficult gift to manipulate. Your mother often gets exhausted just by doing the most simple of acts. I, however, am not as weak as her..." His voice trailed off and he continued to smile pleasantly at her. Helen didn't like that smile—it only meant that he was confident about killing her, or absorbing her, or whatever.

"You didn't answer my question," Helen pointed out, now feeling frantic. Where the hell was Sesshoumaru? Please let Naraku be one of those bad guys who like to boast about themselves...

"With your time," Naraku went on, still smirking. "I can change the course of events." His disgusting smile widened. "You surely must know what that means?"

She did. Now what else can she talk about? Darn it, where the hell was Sesshoumaru? She tried to move her fingers but found that she was still held, and held fast, by the enchantments that Naraku placed on her.

"Why haven't you absorbed me yet?" she asked, knowing that it was stupid to ask that particular question.

"Why, bait, of course," he said, still pleasant. He stood up and looked out the wooden windows, at the inky sky. "As of this moment, I am certain that Sesshoumaru is using Kagura in order to find you." His smile became even more sinister. "Lord Sesshoumaru will die by your own hand."

Helen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Ha!" she said. "Sesshoumaru is far stronger than me. And besides that, I would never harm him. I'd rather die over and over again than harm him!"

"How noble of you," Naraku sneered. He knelt back beside her. "However, that choice isn't really up to you now, is it?" He reached a hand out to her, and she tried flinching away from him, but she couldn't move. His hand brushed the top of her hair, and she felt revulsion rise within her. He'd better not be thinking in _that_ direction.

A second later, she felt a sharp tug, and Naraku's hand came away, a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Yes," Naraku said, still smiling pleasantly. "Lord Sesshoumaru will die by your hands—or so he'll think."

**XoXoXo**

"Get back!" Inuyasha warned as he held the barrier breaking red Tessaiga tightly in his grasp. Behind him, Kikyou, Kagome, Sango and Miroku backed away.

Inuyasha stared up at the looming mountain in front of him, made only darker by the falling night. Kikyou had led them here, to Naraku's supposed hide out. Sango had left Kohaku with Shippou at Kaede's in order to keep him away from Naraku.

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha slashed at the air in front of him, releasing a jet of light from the Tessaiga and towards the mountain. The light struck a barrier, which only seemed to waver and shimmer, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work," Kagome said, stating the obvious.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said, notching an arrow to her bow. "Again."

Kagome glanced at her. So they were going to hit the barrier together? She hastily shoved aside all thoughts of jealousy. Naraku was far more important than her issues right now.

"Together, then," Inuyasha said, nodding. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's Wind Scar sped towards the barrier at the same time that Kikyou released her arrow. The arrow and the Wind Scar merged in a blinding flash of light, and struck the barrier together. The barrier only wavered as the Wind Scar and arrow struck.

"It's not working!" Miroku said.

"Dragon Strike!" Before Inuyasha could even blink, a flash of blue light from above shot towards the barrier, merging with his Wind Scar and with Kikyou's arrow. The barrier wavered, and then, it faded away.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said, looking up. Three demons were hovering above them, Sesshoumaru, Toshimaru, and Kagura.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru landed neatly on the ground. "What're you doing here?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"None of your concern," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he strode past Inuaysha to look up at the mountain with narrowed eyes. High above the mountain, a castle slowly materialized. _She's there_, he thought. Without another word, he darted past Inuyasha and Kikyou and towards the mountain, vanishing amidst a light mist.

"Quite anxious, isn't he?" A familiar feminine voice said.

Kagome and the others looked up to see Toshimaru and Kagura descending to the ground. "Toshimaru?" Kagome said, as the said youkai looked up at the mountain, preparing to run towards it. "What's going on? I thought you and Helen were supposed to be..."

Toshimaru didn't answer. Instead, he darted past Inuyasha and towards the mountain, leaving them staring after him.

"What's going on, Kagura?" Inuyasha demanded, turning his attention to the wind witch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagura sneered, taking out her feather. "Why those two are in such a hurry should be quite pronounced, don't you agree?" She took out her feather and, before anyone could stop her, she flew off, towards the mountain.

"Damn her," Inuyasha growled.

But Kagome was silent. "Wait a minute," she said slowly, her eyes widening. "I could understand Sesshoumaru's involvement with Naraku, but Toshimaru? And besides, weren't Toshimaru and Helen supposed to be...?"

"You mean Naraku's got Helen?!" Inuyasha said.

"Most likely," Miroku said. "After all, Sesshoumaru seemed to be in such a hurry."

"What are we still standing here for?!" Kagome said, automatically worried. "We have to go now!"

**XoXoXo**

As he gradually ascended the mountain and towards the palace, the mist seemed to thin out. Sesshoumaru quickened his pace until he reached the gates of the palace.

_You think these mere obstructions can deter me? _Sesshoumaru thought as he slashed his sword at the gate. There was a loud boom and the gates were blown back towards the inner courtyard, raising dust in the air. He stepped towards the courtyard, his vision filled with nothing but dust. But as the dust slowly cleared away, he could make out two figures standing in the courtyard, waiting for him.

One was Naraku. He stood there, smug, his tentacles flailing behind him, a malicious glint in his red eyes. But beside him stood a young woman wearing armor, her golden hair framing her pale face, a sword clutched in her hand.

Helen...

But she didn't smell like Helen at all.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded stopping just a few yards away from Naraku and Helen.

"What are you talking about, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku demanded, smirking. "Isn't this the young woman you were looking for?" He tilted his head at Helen, who only looked at Sesshoumaru with a perfunctory look on her face.

"Do you take me for a fool, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru hissed, pointing his sword not at Naraku but at Helen who continued to look at him nonchalantly. "Do you think I am doltish enough to fall for your puppet?"

Naraku only smirked and he moved closer to Helen. He brushed a finger against her cheek. "Yes, you're right," Naraku said. "My puppet. Very alluring, don't you agree, Lord Sesshoumaru? One of my finest creations, I should think." To Sesshoumaru's indignation, Naraku leaned in towards Helen and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek.

He suppressed a growl. Sure, that wasn't really Helen, but still...

Naraku pulled away and raised an eyebrow contemptuously at Sesshoumaru who glared. "What's the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked mockingly. "You aren't feeling wrathful, are you?"

"Ridiculous."

Naraku smirked again and tilted the face of his puppet towards him, brushing his lips lightly against the puppet's.

Calm. That puppet wasn't Helen. It wasn't her, it wasn't her, it wasn't her...

He might have been able to see the logic, but, unfortunately, his emotions did not. Anger seethed throughout him, and he tried to suppress it. Urgh, his accursed emotions were overriding his honorable judgement and his infallible logic...

The moment Naraku pulled away from Helen, a blast of light lifted him off his feet and sent him sprawling back several yards on the cobblestones. Sesshoumaru glared at him, Ryuko held out, his eyes screaming death.

Naraku got to his feet, and chuckled. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." he began. But before he could even go on, Sesshoumaru rushed at him, sword pointed at his chest.

The puppet suddenly jumped in between him and Sesshoumaru, sword held out. There was a clang of steel on steel as the two blades collided and locked. Damn it. He didn't have time for this. He easily pushed back Helen's blade and she jumped backwards, near Naraku as though to protect him.

Sesshoumaru rushed towards Helen who once again blocked his attack with her sword. Their swords locked, sending sparks into the air. Sesshoumaru had to admit that the puppet was strong.

"Enough!" With a surge of strength, he pushed Helen away from him. The puppet-Helen fell to the ground, her sword making a metallic clatter as it fell beside her on the cobblestones. Sesshoumaru stood over her, sword held above her head.

She suddenly looked up at him, her silver eyes piercing.

He had to kill her now, but he hesitated, his cold eyes fixed on the girl on the ground.

"What's the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted. "Kill her."

That wasn't Helen. That wasn't her. That was nothing more than puppet, and yet, seeing his own blade slice through her...

Damn it.

"You're weak, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku sneered. "You're just like your hanyou brother and your dear father—weak." He suddenly chuckled. "To think I'd live to see this day—I'm impressed with myself."

Sesshoumaru tried ignoring him, but he could not. Weak, huh?

He tightened his grip on his sword. "Are you going to kill me?" Helen suddenly asked, looking up at him with wide silver eyes.

Dammit all.

She suddenly stood up, and looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "You're fed up with hurting me," she said softly. "So now...you want to kill me?" If it weren't for the fact that she didn't smell right and didn't have any youki at all, he would've thought she was the real thing.

He was silent, glaring at her. That wasn't her, stupid emotions, that wasn't her. He gripped the sword tighter, and raised it above his head. That wasn't her. That wasn't the girl that belonged to him.

Before he could even blink, the puppet suddenly hurled herself at him, her arms wrapping around him. "Do you hate me that much?" she whispered against his ear, her hair lightly brushing against his cheek.

He gripped his sword tighter. Damn it, damn it, damn it...

Accursed feelings...

How he hated them...

The delicate sound of a bowstring being released suddenly filled the night air. There was a loud thud and Helen's arms suddenly went slack. She let go of him and fell to the ground, an arrow piercing her forehead. A moment later, the puppet dissolved into dust, a wooden doll, with a strand of golden hair tied around it, resting amidst the dust.

He glanced over his shoulder just as Kagome lowered her bow, her hair blowing softly in the breeze. Inuyasha and his companions stood behind her, both Kikyou and Toshimaru among them.

"That was familiar," Inuyasha remarked gruffly.

Damn it. They had seen him in a moment of weakness.

"Where is Helen?" Toshimaru demanded, stepping away from Inuyasha and the others, his eyes fixed on Naraku. "If you have harmed her..." He stopped. There was an excruciatingly high rise in youki, and it all came from Sesshoumaru.

"Bastard," Sesshoumaru hissed, his red eyes fixed wholly on Naraku. "You. Will. Die."

**XoXoXo**

She could hear him.

Sesshoumaru had come for her.

And it seemed like he wasn't alone.

She had to go to him—she had to see him. The need to see him was strong, stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She struggled to move, but found that she still couldn't. Naraku's enchantments still held her, and they held her fast.

Stupid Naraku. Urgh! She couldn't move.

Drats, drats, drats! 

The door to the room suddenly slid open. "Helen?" a familiar voice called out.

"Kagome!" Sure enough, Kagome stepped into the dim light cast by the brazier, but she wasn't alone. There was someone else with her, someone whom Helen had only seen once.

"Kikyou?" she said, incredulous.

Kikyou approached the futon and knelt beside her. "What are you...?" Helen said.

"She's going to help you," Kagome reassured.

Kikyou only looked at her. The last time Helen had seen her, she had tried to kill Kikyou on Naraku's orders. She gave Kikyou a furtive look , as though she highly doubted that Kikyou would help her. Besides, how sure was she that Kikyou wouldn't just purify her instead of helping her?

Kikyou placed a finger on her forehead, and she wanted desperately to cringe away from that cold finger, but, of course, she couldn't. Kikyou smiled mockingly at her. "Skittish?" she asked, pressing her finger on Helen's forehead.

Helen suddenly felt a jolt go through her, as though she had been electrocuted. A brief spasm of pain flashed through her, and then it was gone.

"Get up," Kikyou ordered.

Helen blinked, and then felt her fingers twitching. She sat up, shaking her head. Whoa, head rush.

"Helen!" Kagome said, as she knelt beside Kikyou and threw her arms around her cousin. "I'm so glad you're safe!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "And, truth be told, I'm kinda glad you and Toshimaru aren't married yet."

"Right," Helen said.

Kikyou stood up, and looked down at them. "Get up, you two," she ordered. "We have company."

The door to room the suddenly slid open with a loud bang to reveal Kagura standing there. "You!" Kagome hissed as she and Helen both stood up.

Kagura only raised an eyebrow at them, her gaze straying to Helen, who cringed beside Kagome. "As much as I'd love to let you all go," she said, sighing. She opened her fan. "I'm afraid it's just not possible."

Kikyou notched an arrow to her bow and pointed it at Kagura. "We both know who loses," the undead miko warned.

Kagura smirked. "And we both know you only helped Helen because you don't want Naraku getting what he wants," she said idly.

"Of course."

"How selfish of you, Kikyou," Kagura said. "But, of course, we really can't expect much from you now, can we? Pathetic."

"Pathetic?!" Kagome snapped, having had enough of the wind witch. "No, Kagura—pathetic is risking your neck for someone who obviously doesn't want you; pathetic is making a complete fool of yourself for a man who has no interest in you."

"Dance of Blades!" Wind blades rushed towards them, but Kikyou released her arrow. Her arrow whizzed through the blades, the spiritual power dispelling them with ease. There was a loud thud as the arrow hit the wall just behind Kagura, narrowly missing her by a hair's breadth.

"Get out, you two," Kikyou said coldly, to Kagome and Helen, as she notched another arrow to her bow.

Kagome looked at her, dumbstruck. Was Kikyou ill?

"Now," Kikyou said, more forcefully.

"Right," Kagome said, grabbing Helen's wrist. "Let's go!" The two of them rushed out the door that led towards the veranda and towards the courtyard, where the battle raged.

**XoXoXo**

"How now, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted, hovering in his barrier high above them.

Sesshoumaru glared up at him, his vision still obscured by red. "I will kill you," he hissed, pointing his sword at Naraku.

"Outta the way, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, as diamond slowly covered the Tessaiga. "I'll break his barrier!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him from over his shoulder. "Stay out of this, half-breed!"

"Fine, don't move, you stubborn jackass!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kongousouha!"

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way as spears of diamond flew towards Naraku. They struck his barrier with a loud boom as dust obscured everything. Slowly, it settled to reveal Naraku, his barrier destroyed, hovering above the ground.

"You're mine," Sesshoumaru hissed, as his sword glowed with energy.

"Sesshoumaru!" That voice. Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards the veranda, where two figures ran towards them—Helen and Kagome.

"Wait—where's Kikyou?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's fighting Kagura!" Kagome said as she and Helen jumped off the veranda.

"Sesshoumaru!" Helen said, but before she could reach him, her way was blocked by Naraku who jumped in front of her and Kagome, grinning.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

Naraku grabbed both Helen and Kagome with his tentacles by the neck and drew them to his side, smirking at the angered looks on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's faces. Behind the two brothers, Miroku, Sango and Toshimaru were busy dispatching Naraku's demons.

"What are you waiting for, Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," Naraku said, smirking. "If you attack now, you can kill me once and for all."

"Bastard, let go of Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

But Naraku only smirked, tightening his tentacles around Kagome and Helen's necks. Helen's eyes widened as she felt the slimy tentacles around her throat. She tried to slash them with her claws, but before she could even raise a hand, Kagome spoke up.

"D...don't...Helen," Kagome said, gasping. "These...ten..tacles...are...made...out...of...miasma!"

"What will you do, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, smirking. "It seems to me that you are trapped in the same boat as your dear brother. I never thought I'd live to see the day that you, of all people, would lose your heart to a woman and grow weak. How unexpectedly pathetic, don't you think so? The great Lord Sesshoumaru—weakened like his father and half-breed brother. It seems to run in the family."

Sesshoumaru only glared at him. He wanted desperately to ignore Naraku't taunts, but how could he knowing that they were all true? He was weakened, it was a fact. If he didn't have feelings for her, he would have slaughtered Naraku along with Helen and Kagome right now.

"Shut up, Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, unexpectedly defending his brother.

But Naraku went on, looking at Sesshoumaru. "I will die if you attack," he said, smiling. "If you kill me now, it will be all over. Don't tell me you're going to throw my death away all for the sake of a girl?" He tightened his tentacles around Helen's throat, and she gasped her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru.

"Kill him," she gasped. Beside her, Kagome nodded her head in agreement, her own eyes fixed on Inuyasha, who looked desperate at how pale she was becoming.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku taunted, still smiling at him.

He was torn.

A part of him didn't want to sacrifice her life, knowing that he needed her. The other part of him—the more sinister part—screamed at him to forget his short infatuation, and be done with it. As he looked at Naraku, he could feel the conflict within him. He knew that every insult Naraku had thrown at him today was nothing but the truth—he had been weakened, there was no doubting it.

"Hesitating, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted, tightening his tentacles, making Kagome and Helen gasp simultaneously.

"Don't let him get to you," Inuyasha warned.

Great—now even his brother was giving him advice. How low had he sunk?

"It seems you have a choice to make," Naraku said, smirking. "Choose carefully, Lord Sesshoumaru." He suddenly tightened his grip on Kagome and Helen's throats. Both of them gasped and then slumped in Naraku's grasp, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshoumaru's gaze strayed to Helen. Her head slumped forward, her hair falling past her shoulders. Anger gripped him, and at the same time, resignation.

Choose...

He would have to choose.

But this wasn't about whether or not he would let Naraku live, no—it was about whether or not he would follow in his father's footsteps. It was about whether or not he would commit the same mistake as Inuyasha and his Father...

But before he could come to a decision, the sound of a bowstring being carefully drawn back reached his ears. A moment later, an arrow whizzed through the air and, with a loud thud, struck Naraku's back. Pinkish light suddenly erupted from behind Naraku and his eyes widened in fury and rage as he let go of Kagome and Helen who both fell to the ground, unconscious.

Naraku spun around, to see Kikyou standing there, her bow held high, her eyes narrowed at him. The light from Kikyou's arrow enveloped him. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Naraku was reduced to nothing but slivers of flesh.

"Curse...you...Kikyou..." Naraku snarled.

Now.

Sesshoumaru raised his sword at the same time that Inuyasha did. But before he could launch an attack, miasma swirled around the pieces of Naraku's flesh and soared upwards, eventually fading into the sky.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha roared. A moment later, he rushed towards Kagome, and lifted her into his arms. She was alive. She was breathing. He felt relief course through him.

Sesshoumaru made his way towards Helen and, like Inuyasha, he lifted her into his arms. She was breathing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." It was Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from Helen's face and looked up to see Kikyou making his way towards them, not even bothering to look at Inuyasha, who was still looking at Kagome's inert form.

"That girl," she said.

"What of her?"

"Naraku will be after her," she said quietly. "He wants what Helen and her clan have been protecting for millennia's—time. You must not let that happen. Though the Shirogawa are not capable of utilizing this power directly, someone like Naraku can. With it, he will change the course of events—he can go back in time and make sure you were never born. He can go back in time with the power he has now, and snatch the Sacred Jewel from me, fifty years ago. You must not let it happen—you must protect her."

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Toshimaru were making their way towards them, having just finished off Naraku's demons.

"Naraku got away?" Miroku asked, to which Inuyasha nodded. "It can't be helped—we'll find him again."

Sesshoumaru ignored their conversation as he looked at the girl resting in his arms. He could feel Toshimaru's gaze on him. He knew Toshimaru wanted to grab her, but—strange enough—he didn't. Had the fool finally realized that she belonged to him?

But no...

As he looked down at her, he realized one thing...

He would have to make up his mind, once and for all.

He would have to make a final choice.

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: I am so tempted to keep going until the end of the story, but I thought better.**

**Kagome: you mean...the next chapter's going to be the ending?**

**A1969: sadly, yes. **

**Inuyasha: ah, don't be down, Kagome, we're about to be rid of her, after all.**

**A1969: -glare-**

**Kagome: sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: gah!  
A1969: anyway, please don't forget to review!**


	44. Standstill

**A1969: -sobs- this is the last chapter, I'm afraid.**

**Inuyasha: finally.**

**Kagome: sit!**

**A1969: anyway...before I begin the end, I'd like to thank those who've read and reviewed this story until the very end—you guys gave me the inspiration to write, you know.**

**Inuyasha: yeesh—isn't that too cheesy?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!  
A1969: it may be cheesy, Inuyasha, but it's the truth. Anyway, once again, thank you all so much for sticking with me until the end—thanks guys!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Four:**** Standstill**

**XoXoXo**

Pain.

That was all she could think about as she ran through the forest, the silvery light of the full moon casting ghostly shadows in her path. Her breathing sped up as she ran, trying to ignore the pain that racked her body, trying to ignore the deep wound on her shoulder that bled profusely, the deep wound that had been inflicted on her by that blasted Kikyou.

Kagura tripped, and fell head first to the ground, falling underneath a tree, its shadow falling eerily over her. She sighed and cursed as she sat up and leaned against the tree's trunk. She was injured. Burn marks from Kikyou's purifying power covered a good part of her face and her hands. Her kimono was torn in places, and blood dripped from the wound on her shoulder, and her hair had come loose, falling down to her back in a raven cascade.

A mess.

She was a mess.

And why? She didn't even want to think why, at the moment...

She sighed, and closed her eyes, listening to the frantic beating of her heart. She knew she had to find some place she could hide, some place she could heal. And then, when she had healed, she would leave. Leave the land, leave the country, leave everything behind, even _him_, the bastard that made her do the things she did in the first place. Made her do the things she did all for nothing.

She let out a frustrated hiss. Kagome had been right—she had been pathetic to go chasing after a man who didn't want her, a man who wanted someone else.

From somewhere in the forest, an owl hooted softly. The wind rustled quietly in the treetops, making her look up. She had often thought that she was the wind, but how could she be? The wind was so free, so omnipresent. The wind had been created by the gods, while she had been created by that bastard Naraku, who had managed to evade being slaughtered yet again.

_What I wouldn't give to see him dead, _she thought wistfully.

The bushes in front of her suddenly rustled.

She stiffened and stared warily at the rustling leaves. Her fan was gone, she was practically defenseless—was she going to die by some mere ogre's claws? How anti-climactic. If she had known that that was to be her death, she would've let Kikyou slaughter her. At least there was some dignity in being taken down by her.

The rustling continued. She tensed as a figure emerged from the bushes, a figure who—when he had finally accepted that _she_ didn't belong to him, but to someone else who made her happy—looked defeated and resigned. The figure stopped and stared at Kagura, surprise clearly written in his deep amber eyes.

"You?!" Kagura exclaimed, feeling dread build within her.

"It's you," Toshimaru said coldly.

**XoXoXo**

Sesshoumaru stared up at the full moon, its light casting an ethereal silver glow on Lady Shinsuke's garden. He stared at the moonlight as it shimmered on the lake's waters, silver on black.

"Sesshoumaru?" She was back.

He glanced at Lady Shinsuke from over his shoulder. She made her way towards him, her silken kimono making a soft rustling sound as she walked over the velvet grass towards him. She stopped beside him, and turned her gaze to the lake.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing her back," she began.

"Once is enough."

"But I must thank you again," Lady Shinsuke protested. "And again, and again, if I feel like it."

He was silent for a moment. "She is still unconscious." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Lady Shinsuke said calmly. "Helen is still very much out. Rin is with her, though."

"And Jaken?"

"In the stables, with Ah-Un," she said, shrugging. "I told him to keep an eye on Ah-Un, you see, for your dragon has discovered that my asters are exactly to his taste."

He was silent again. Helen was still out, which was good and convenient. He needed to think. And it was rather hard for him to think if his gaze unwillingly strayed to her, which was very annoying. Lady Shinsuke had fallen silent again, her eyes fixed on the demon beside her. She knew that he was thinking deep thoughts, and those thoughts revolved around her daughter. She knew they were thoughts that could either harm Helen or make her very happy. She knew that he had to think _alone_.

This in mind, Lady Shinsuke turned on her heel and walked off.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks, and glanced at him from over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru was looking at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I've made my decision."

**XoXoXo**

"So, Naraku got away again?" Kaede asked later the next morning.

Kagome sighed as she stoked the fire in the center of the hut. "Yeah," she said. "Kikyou nearly killed him, but he escaped."

"Cowardly bastard," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"That happens every time," Sango said, sighing as well. She was seated next to Kohaku with Shippou on her lap. Miroku was sitting near her, his arms folded across his chest like Inuyasha.

"It's no surprise," Miroku muttered, his eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Ah, well," Inuyasha said, "at least we've got bait." His gaze fell on Kohaku. Sango draped an arm protectively over his shoulder, and Kagome glared at the tactless hanyou.

"Sit!" she roared, sending Inuyasha plummeting into the wooden boards.

"What?!" he snapped, standing up and glaring at her. "It's the truth. Naraku will come after him for the last jewel shard whether we like it or not. So, what if he does come after Kohaku? We'll still protect him, idiot!"

Kagome's eyes softened a bit, but her expression remained annoyed. "It is inevitable," Kaede said. "Naraku will indeed be after Kohaku, which is why we must keep him safe."

"We'll have to be more vigilant," Miroku added. "What with Naraku's scent and aura gone, and all." He turned to Sango, his eyes burning with determination that made her blush. "Don't worry, Sango, I'll protect both you and Kohaku even if it costs me my life."

"Miroku," Sango said, blushing.

"Uh, sis," Kohaku warned, his eyes falling on Miroku's hand again.

"I know," Sango said flatly, slapping Miroku on the cheek. "Will you please not take advantage of the moment?!"

"Ehehe," Miroku said, grinning sheepishly.

Kagome let out another sigh. "Something still bothering you, Kagome?" Sango asked.

She nodded. "Helen," she said, sighing again.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "I just wonder what's going to happen to her," the miko said, shrugging. "Obviously, she and Toshimaru aren't married yet, and...I was just wondering if she and Sesshoumaru..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeesh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Will you please stop worrying about those two? They're none of your business, anyway!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome went on, as though she hadn't heard him. "Sesshoumaru's your brother—what do you think he'll do?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha snapped. "He might consider jumping off a cliff—everyone'll be very happy."

"Sit."

Inuyasha cursed loudly as he fell to the boards again, but Kagome didn't pay him any attention as her mind began wandering.

**XoXoXo**

What happened?

She couldn't think of anything else as she slowly became aware of the world around her. She sensed a presence near her—human, and another presence—demon. But she was still far too under to make out to whom the scents belonged. Slowly, as she lay there, she became aware of a myriad of sounds that surrounded her—the soft breathing of the two people beside her, the sounds of the castle as its inhabitants bustled around, going about their daily chores, and other similar sounds.

Naraku...

Now she remembered—the bastard had her and Kagome in a chokehold, and then she had passed out. She groaned. Was she dead? Was Kagome dead, too? The thought chilled her.

"Helen?" This voice was soft, filled with authority and a certain perkiness that only told her that it was none other than her mother, Lady Shinsuke.

"Is she awake?" This voice was sweet, innocent, and easily recognized—Rin.

So, she was still alive?

"Helen, are you pretending to be unconscious?" her mother asked.

Helen's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked as she woke up, and let out another groan. "Helen-san, you're awake!" Rin cheered. Rin was kneeling on her left side, while her mother on her right.

Helen groaned again. "What...what happened?" she asked Lady Shinsuke as the memories slowly returned. "Where's...where's Sesshoumaru?"

Lady Shinsuke bit her lower lip, and her eyes tightened. "He can wait," she said. "After all, you've just only woken up."

"How long have I been out?" she asked, her eyes going to the open shutters, to the sunlight that streamed softly into the room.

"Since Sesshoumaru brought you back from that bastard Naraku, since yesterday," Lady Shinsuke answered.

Helen tried to sit up, but her mother pressed her shoulders down. "You shouldn't," she said quietly. "You've just woken up." It did not escape Helen's notice that her mother's tone was subdued.

"I'm glad you're awake, Helen-san!" Rin said, beaming at her.

Helen blinked at her. "You're here," she said, smiling.

"Uh-huh," Rin said. "I was worried about you, Helen-san."

Helen smiled again. "And besides," Rin said, her smiling widening. "Lord Sesshoumaru's here, so..." She shrugged as Lady Shinsuke's gaze darted to her for a fraction of a second, and then away.

"Sesshoumaru's here?" Helen said, diverted. She turned to her mother. "Where is he?"

Before Lady Shinsuke could answer, however, they all heard footsteps on the veranda, coming towards the room. Helen's heart began spluttering madly as she turned to the open shutters. Lady Shinsuke narrowed her eyes as the footsteps came nearer and nearer. Really, was Helen so caught up in the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru that she failed to hear that these steps were far too light to be his?

"Rin!" To Helen's dismay, it was Jaken who entered the room.

"Jaken?" she whispered, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, you're awake," the imp said dismissively as soon as he saw her. He turned to Rin. "Come on, you silly girl—Lord Sesshoumaru says it's time to go!"

Helen looked at him. "Sesshoumaru is leaving?" she asked, feeling something squeeze in her chest. He was leaving without saying goodbye?

"Of course!" Jaken said. "He's got Naraku to look for, doesn't he?"

"But, he's...leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, now come on, Rin!" he said.

"But, Master Jaken, Helen-san just woke up!" Rin protested.

"Lord Sesshoumaru says it's time to go!"

"Buuut..."

"No buts!"

Rin sighed, annoyed, as she turned to Helen. "I'll see you again, Helen-san!" the little girl promised as she stood up and followed Jaken out veranda. Helen could hear them talking as she left, but she was far too bewildered to hear what they were saying. Sesshoumaru was leaving...

She sat up again, intent on seeing him, but her mother placed another hand on her shoulder. "We have to talk," Lady Shinsuke said softly.

Helen stared at her. The fact that her mother didn't sound at all perky seemed ominous to her. "I don't have time to talk!" Helen said. "I have to go see Sesshoumaru!"

Lady Shinsuke's tone was hard. "We have to talk...about him," she said firmly.

Something in her mother's serious expression seemed horridly out of place as Helen stared at her. "Talk...about...Sesshoumaru?" she said, her tone faltering. She didn't need to be a genius to know that something had happened. "Is he alright? Is he injured? Did Naraku—"

Lady Shinsuke raised a hand. "He is perfectly fine," she muttered. "He..."—she bit her lower lip—"he and I have had a little chat last night."

Helen felt her heart beating madly again, but this time, it wasn't because of anticipation—it was because of pure dread. "And...?"

Lady Shinsuke was silent for a moment, her eyes on her lap. "He..."

"He...?"

"Well, he..."

"_He_...?"

"Um..."

"Mother!"

"He doesn't wish to see you anymore."

Helen was silent. It took nearly a minute for the message to sink in, and then, when it did, she felt her body turn to ice. She felt her stomach vanish, and her heart slow down. And then...she felt it. The pain that twisted that one organ in her chest. Her heart seemed to beat slower, and slower and then...it seemed to stop.

"Wh...what?" she whispered, praying that she didn't hear her mother right.

Lady Shinsuke let out a long sigh. "Last night...he said that...he didn't want to have anything to do with you anymore...He said that you...distracted him from doing what he was supposed to do. He doesn't care for distractions, and..."

"Don't," Helen said softly, lowering her eyes to her lap, her eyes completely shadowed by her bangs.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Helen," her mother said, her voice low. "Helen..."

But Helen was only silent as she felt her heart break into a million fragments.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't know how long she just lay there on her futon, thinking and thinking. All she knew was that Chihiro had come in with dinner which she blatantly refused to touch. Lady Shinsuke, who would normally have fussed, thought it best to leave her alone with her thoughts. And she had a lot to think about.

Strangely, she knew that he would do this to her in the end—it was inevitable. It was just that she had hoped, and it was stupid of her—more than stupid even. What would she do now? She couldn't continue to stay here, where she could still see him, where she'd only be reminded of the hurt...But she couldn't live in the present, either. She was a demoness now, there was no way she could remain inconspicuous...

The door suddenly slid open, and Lady Shinsuke's scent permeated the room. Helen heard her kneel beside her futon, but she kept her back to her.

"So," Lady Shinsuke said. She was prepared with insults designed to snap Helen out of her reverie. "You're just going to lie there like a wet blanket, all because some man rejected you? Is that it?"

"No."

"Well, if you're just going to lie there, and—"

"I'm not going to."

"—make an idiot of yourself, because you were rejected, then it's very pathetic, and—"

Helen raised her voice. "I'm not!" She sat up to prove her point.

Lady Shinsuke blinked at her. "Oh, you won't?" All the prepared insults for nothing.

"No," Helen said firmly. "I...won't."

Lady Shinsuke smiled. "That's the spirit," she said, nodding in approval.

"But..."

Her mother's smile froze. 'Buts' usually ended badly. "But...?"

Helen took a deep breath. She had been thinking about this the whole afternoon, and a good part of the evening.

"I..."

"You..."

"Well..."

"Helen!"

Helen took another deep breath. "I was thinking of...leaving," she finally said.

There was silence in the room. "Leaving?" Lady Shinsuke finally whispered.

She nodded. "I...can't stand it...anymore. Everywhere I look...I'm always reminded of him, and...I...it hurts...I...want to...go back to the modern Era."

Her mother looked at her with unfathomable eyes. She understood, of course, but...she didn't want to lose her daughter again. Why must love be so heinous? She didn't want Helen to go, but she knew that she had to. Still, she wasn't giving in without a fight.

"You do realize, of course, that, as a demoness, you would easily stand out?" she pointed out.

Helen nodded. "Of course," she said. "That's why...I was hoping you could help me."

"I'm not sealing you again," Lady Shinsuke said dismissively. "It's too risky—it's miraculous enough that you were able to break your seal in the first place."

"Couldn't you...think of a way to hide what I am?"

Lady Shinsuke looked at Helen's pleading face. She wanted to deny her, she didn't want to help her because she didn't want to lose her again, but...Looking at Helen's dejected face, she didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"Of course, I can."

**XoXoXo**

Kagome traipsed back to the well, not in the best of moods. The dappled sun fell all around her, as did the shadows of the trees. The trees swayed softly with the breeze, and the birds chirped and twittered in their leafy canopies.

She wasn't in the best of moods, Inuyasha had seen to that. Why couldn't he just eat the breakfast she had especially cooked for him, and be grateful? She had made eggs fresh from the hens, but nooo—he preferred ramen, ramen and all its preservative glory.

She sighed as she walked on. Truth be told, she wanted to go back to the Modern Era for a while. Her aunt and her fiancée were almost leaving, and she wanted to say goodbye to them. She had deliberated about whether or not to go fetch Helen, but thought better of it.

The sunlight hit her as she entered the clearing of the well, momentarily dazzling her eyes, and making her blink. When her vision adjusted, she saw a dark-haired girl sitting at the edge of the well, as though she were about to jump in, her legs dangling in the well.

Huh? Who was she?

The girl, who had been slouching, suddenly straightened as the wind blew softly in her direction. She glanced over her shoulder, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Helen?!" she gasped, striding towards her cousin.

Helen spun around and hopped off the well. What happened to her? She looked the way she had when she was still human. Her hair was no longer fair—it was dark again, and her eyes were back to being blue instead of silver. But she couldn't be human. Kagome could sense demonic aura emanating from her.

"Kagome," Helen said as Kagome approached.

"You...you're...what happened?" Kagome said, her eyes wide with surprise. "You look...like a human."

"I look like me," Helen corrected, sighing.

"But...how is that possible? And...why are you here? Where's Sesshoumaru? What happened?" Kagome asked, not missing the fact that Helen's eyes seemed to narrow sadly at the mention of a certain name. Her cousin instincts kicked in then.

"He's done it again, hasn't he?" Kagome said, her anger bubbling again.

Helen didn't answer, instead she sat on the edge of the well and looked up at Kagome with sad eyes. "Helen..." Kagome said.

"Yes," Helen said softly, sighing as she looked up at the sky. "But...I can understand why, though."

"That jerk!" Kagome fumed. "I'm going to wring his neck the next time I see him! No, I'm going to tell Inuyasha to lop off his head! No, wait—_more_ than his head!" Helen let her rant on, amusement mingling with dejection as Kagome blew off steam. It was nearly an hour before Kagome paused long enough for Helen to interject.

"You shouldn't blame him," Helen said quietly.

"Shouldn't blame him?!" the miko roared. "Are you crazy or something?!"

Helen smiled wearily at her. "No."

"In any case," Kagome muttered, her temper slowly subsiding. "You have to explain—why do you look human? Why are you here?"

Helen looked down at her feet. It was only then that Kagome realized she was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans.

"I've decided that I'm going back to the States," Helen said quietly. "I think...that would be best." She looked pained.

"But why?"

"Kagome, you know why—I don't really want to talk about hi...it."

Of course, Kagome knew. She knew why. She was going to kill Sesshoumaru for this. "But, Helen, I don't think running away from your problems..."

"I know it's pathetic, and cowardly," Helen interjected. "But...please, just understand—I _have_ to get away."

Kagome nodded slowly. She, of all people, knew that need. "But still...why do you look...human, but have the aura of a demon?"

Helen sighed and pulled out a necklace that she had hidden in her sweater. She held the pendant in her hands. The pendant was a small gold circle with a blue stone in the middle.

"Hitoku Ishi," Helen said, letting the pendant fall to her chest. "It was my mother's. She said it hides my appearance under an illusion so as long as I wear it..." Her voice trailed off, and she shrugged.

"But...how will you explain to your mother? And to Robert?"

Helen shrugged again. "Cosmetic surgery," she muttered.

Kagome blinked. "Helen...you don't have to go," she said. "You could stay with your mother, and not bother with the bipolar bastard at all."

"You're starting to sound like Inuyasha," Helen said, smiling slightly.

Kagome shrugged. "You don't have to go," she said again.

Helen sighed, and looked away. The wind blew towards them, and a familiar scent permeated the area. Helen stiffened, and quickly glanced towards the trees, where a figure was emerging from the shadows.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome growled, seeing the demon lord come out of the shadows. She was all but ready to lop off his head.

Helen felt that one annoying organ spluttering violently in her chest, felt the color rising in her cheeks. Why was he here? She didn't want to speculate because she didn't want to hope...

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said, his cold eyes on Kagome. "Leave."

Kagome glared at him. "You bipolar bastard!" she snapped. "How dare you come here?! I'm going to...No, I'm going to have Inuyasha lop off your head!" She was definitely spending way too much time with Inuyasha.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshoumaru warned, a menacing note creeping in his voice.

Kagome glared, and glanced at Helen, who only nodded. With one last scathing look at Sesshoumaru, Kagome turned on her heel and stomped off, muttering angrily under her breath.

When she was gone, Helen looked warily at Sesshoumaru, trying to suppress the hope that started to rise within her. Stupid hope.

"Why...are you here?" she asked, trying, in vain, to keep the hope out of her voice.

He didn't answer. Instead, he made his way towards her, so he stood in front of her. She looked cautiously up at him, her eyes guarded. He inwardly sighed. He had made his decision. Why was he here anyway? He admitted there was a part of him that wanted to see her again before she left. He knew that she would leave—Chihiro had sent word to him and he, against his better judgement, had come. Why, he was never really sure why anymore.

He was silent as he looked at her. And then, he broke the quiet. "I wished to be certain that you would leave."

The words were more than a slap—they were a stab. She tried to compose herself, not to let him see that he was getting to her. If he could be indifferent, so could she.

"You didn't have to bother yourself," she pointed out, looking down at the ground.

"I wanted to bother myself."

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him. His cold eyes bored into her own. No, she wouldn't let herself hope. She knew they were at a standstill. She knew that he knew. Hoping would only be useless, at this point.

"Well, then bothering yourself just paid off," Helen said as she swung around so her legs dangled inside the well. She looked into the well's dark depths, and suppressed a sigh. "I'm leaving anyway..."

He was silent. "Can you please...tell Rin that I'm sorry?" Helen suddenly said. "I promised her I wouldn't leave, but...it can't be helped."

Again, he was silent. "Will you do something for me?" His cold request was unexpected. It sounded more like a command than an entreaty, really.

She glanced warily at him from over her shoulder, not allowing hope to seep through her. She tried to sound nonchalant as she looked over at him, her eyes guarded.

"Sure," she said simply. Anything, she felt like adding, but didn't dare.

"Watch out for yourself."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll try," she promised.

He nodded once. "That will suffice."

She smiled at him again. And then she jumped into the well.

**XoXoXo**

**End**

**XoXoXo**

**A1969: -sniffles- that's the ending. But WAIT! Before you guys use those pitchforks, I have something to say—I made a sequel. Ha! Now you all have to hide those pitchforks! And the torches...and the rope...**

**Kagome: **_**made**_** a sequel?  
A1969: I already posted it, silly, to make up for the times I took ages to update.**

**Inuyasha: what have you done with the real A1969?!**

**A1969: shut up. Anyway, it's called 'Fate's Misadventures' and I'm trying to make it funnier. But WAIT! Before you all rush off, don't forget to review! And thanks so much for all the reviews and support you guys gave me!**


End file.
